Watashi no Kokoro: My Heart
by hitsuhinarenrukiichihime4ever
Summary: Post chapters of Hitsuhina's "adult" love. MUST read author's note before reading. There's nothing hotter than a grown up Hitsugaya, no guilty feelings over crushing on a mature 12- year old here. M,for adult content.Lots of heart-fluttering fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******Disclaimer II: Nor do I own hitsuhina fanfics THE STORM & RESOLUTIONS by Cynchick.**

******Warning: Must Read Cynchick's Fanfic The STORM first, then RESOLUTIONS second- before you read mine. M for mature, sexual content.**

******A/N: You have to read those following stories in that order before you start with mine. This is my first fanfiction. I was very much inspired to write one after reading Cynchick's hitsuhina fanfics; my favorite pairing. Please review.**

******WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

* * *

******Chapter 1**

* * *

**Continuance**

* * *

10th division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto woke up late in a warm afternoon, with a heavy head. A sure sign that she will soon be nursing an alcohol-induced headache. She groaned, _I've lived through worse_. What she won't be able to live through for today, however, is when her captain realizes that she has not shown up at her desk to do paperwork. She looked up at the ceiling preoccupied in her thoughts:

_Ugh, who works on a Sunday anyway? Oh right, her 'oh so diligent' captain does. Every god-awful weekend. Either with training or these damned paperwork. _He's so desperate to have these 'productive distractions' that he would offer to do other divisions' paperwork that it just drives Rangiku mad.

_He hasn't been really forcing her to do work, but sometimes it just makes Rangiku feel a teensy bit guilty that her captain drowns himself with work while she drowns herself in sake. So she makes an effort. And it's been getting worse the last 3 years...ever since... sigh, I know; it's the only way he can cope. I love you Hina-chan but for whatever reason you shut my dear captain out, it's making everyone in the 10th division suffer. I hope it won't be too late once you two realize that something like this can be easily mended –and speaking of late, it's now much later in the afternoon and her captain hasn't even done as much as checked up on her!_

She carefully sat up and focused on her taicho's reiatsu...

___Well, it's there and it feels like he's in a good mood, which is very surprising.__ It made her very curious. But at the same time she didn't want to show up to inquire about it in her current hung-over state –which he always frowns upon. S____o why make him in a bad mood when I can just go back to sleep undisturbed? Besides, I need my beauty sleep..._

* * *

_..._

* * *

Four rooms down from Matsumoto's bedroom.

"Shiro-chan stop! I can put it on myself–" as a fit of giggles overtook Hinamori Momo, surprised by an onslaught of tickles.

"I thought I told you not to call me that...Bed-wetter." Hitsugaya said, holding her foot hostage. He seriously offered to put on the warajis earlier but couldn't resist the open invitation to tickle her when she used the playful nickname.

"–okay..stop! Toushiro, I beg you." She breathlessly plead, in between pants from the excess of giggles.

She sat up straight on the bed giving in to his request to put on the sandals. He became serious as he held her left foot and was studying it closely this time; a furrow on his brow suddenly imminent.

She blushed, feeling self-conscious and tried to pull her leg back but to no avail. "You ran all the way here without your warajis?...Baka Momo." To her surprise he kissed her bruised toe that she unnoticeably stubbed last night from running barefoot and he kissed the other one too, before putting on the socks and sandals.

___He always worries about me.__ S_he thought as she smiled and reached her hand to his face. He kissed her palm.

"Thank you, Shiro-cha... ah –Toushiro." Hinamori said. Not sure of what to call him since both seemed to sound right. Also, still in awe that Toushiro's old uniform from 3 years ago fitted her perfectly, as he offered it for her to wear after she got out the shower.

"You're welcome. And consider yourself lucky that I still kept my old warajis or I wouldn't have mind giving you a piggy-back all over town." He smirked. Greatly amused at the idea that he is much taller and bigger than her. He stood and helped her up, leaning down to gently cup her face and give her a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled and looked into those beautiful brown eyes, still disbelieving of the dream-like quality of what just happened between them and what it will entail. Toushiro is thanking his renowned self-control for the somewhat calm facade he is giving off, for in the inside he is euphoric.

Hinamori is also on the same cloud. Still trying to take in the fact that he has indeed grown, his voice has always been deep and comforting to her but in addition it now matured into this velvety bass, so powerful and...male. _And to have this gorgeous man as her lover._..she blushed as random thoughts and visual flashes of skin-on-skin contact, and the wanton sounds that transpired between them the night before _and_ this morning, took over her senses. Hitsugaya catching the pink tint before she tried to hide it.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled shyly, taking both his hands and with fingers now entwined –she changed the subject.

"Ano...we better get going Toushiro before the sun starts to set _and_ we're already late as it is. Ah...look your warajis fit me perfectly!" He chuckled while she tested them, as if he'd given her stilts.

* * *

…

* * *

Hitsugaya watched her as she flitted through the street vendors and the variety of stores that lined up the town. "Come and look at this, hurry Shiro-chan!" Like when they were children back in Rukongai. Only this time, he can buy her anything she thinks that is 'kawaii.'

He sighed at the nickname, "Oi Hinamori, not in public with that."

She laughed and gestured with a silent "oops". Hinamori insisted on paying for her own purchases but to no avail, he even carried them too –much to her dismay. In addition, to both their surprise they saw quite a few other shinagami also taking advantage of the weekend like captain Kenpachi and his lieutenant Yachiru in one of the candy store, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake strolling lazily along the streets absorbed in one of their deep conversations. It just comes to show that Hinamori and Hitsugaya haven't taken a day off in a awhile and took note that they often should.

Momo's long hair is down at the moment –much to his liking, the wind making the soft curls at the ends sway hypnotically making him want to touch it. She has grown too, in all the right places as he took notice. Her womanly figure now much more emphasized as memories of their love-making came into play. She giggled at something the vendor said and her cheeks are flushed from all the excitement. Hitsugaya just stood there and watched...

_My Hinamori_. He mildly shook his head and smiled to himself. Thanking last night's storm (not quite sure if he had something to do with it) again for bringing her back after all these years. But there were some reservations that left him feeling insecure this morning; that drastic change in her demeanor when she took something he said the wrong way. _What was she thinking that made her pull away?_ _What did I say?_

The sun was already starting to set, and he stopped to look in that direction. Hinamori took advantage of his preoccupation and bought some fruits and snacks in a nearby vendor. Then holding his free hand (the one free from bags of Hinamori's kawaii stuff), they shunpo'ed to the 10th Division rooftop and sat quietly to watch their favorite time of day, Hinamori feeding Hitsugaya chopped watermelon and such as she leaned next to him. They watched silently until the stars appeared...or until his fukutaicho found them.

"Hina-chaaan is that you? Oi, taaaichooo you didn't tell me you guys are talking now–" Matsumoto crooned.

"Apparently we are Matsumoto, and shouldn't you be drinking with Hisagi or something?" He said, sounding almost bored and annoyed at the same time.

"Hello Rangiku-san!" Chirped Momo, thanking the night for hiding her blush _because if Rangiku knew all hell will break loose!_

"Hai taicho, thank you for the day off by the way! And Hina-chan...we have alot to talk about, ne?" Rangiku wiggled her eyebrows but had to take advantage of her captain's good mood. She had already planned to meet up with Renji and Hisagi. "Well, I'll see you two later. Ja!"

"Oi, Matsumoto. Tomorrow isn't a day off so don't overdo it." He corrected as his fukutaicho sauntered off...

Then it got awkward. "Ano...Hitsug-Toushiro-kun...speaking of work tomorrow, I think it's time for me to go home too." _Why does it feel awkward after all that we have just shared?_ Hinamori asked herself, blushing profusely.

"Is it okay if I walk you home, Momo?" Hitsugaya offered, making sure to give Matsumoto some extra work in the morning for killing the moment.

"Hai Toushiro, of course." She smiled.

His heart fluttering as his name left her lips,_ like how she said it last night_... Hitsugaya sighed, ridding himself of such thoughts that stirred something deep inside him something that feels almost...animalistic. _She must be tired, and she needs to rest._

_While I need a cold shower._

Standing up while holding hands, they jumped off the roof and landed agilely on the ground. Without letting go they walked leisurely to her division quarters, all awkwardness gone. Talking about things that happened at work during the time they weren't on speaking terms-asking him what's his take on things and vice versa –avoiding any Aizen-related issues. Hinamori looking through her bags of stuff that Hitsugaya bought her and squealing "kawaii" everytime she pulls out a different trinket, thanking him all the while. Then they talked a little about the old days while they were growing up and laughed, but for the most part they just walked along in companionable silence. Marveling at the moment that they have each other again.

Still holding his hand she looked up to meet his eyes, "We're here, Toshiro." A little sad that the day had to end, but extremely content at the overall outcome.

"I know that, baka." His lips quirked but it never reached his eyes. Something was bothering him she noticed, as he followed her through the third floor of the 5th division building where her room is located. Stopping when they reached her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He couldn't contain the insecurity in the question. Reluctantly not wanting to let her go just yet because it always feels like she'll slip right through his grasp.

Hinamori got on the tip of her toes, crossed her arms behind his neck and looked into the turquoise eyes, "Thank you for taking the day off with me today and yes, I will see you tomorrow." She whispered, giving him a big reasurring smile.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her peachy lips and started to pull away. That made her pout, "Mou Shiro-chan..." as she moved her hands into his hair pushing his head back down for a much deeper kiss.

Hitsugaya had to use the wall behind her for support as he gently pushed her against it, coaxing her chin with his thumb to open her mouth a little more, groaning as his tongue mingled with hers. His hands making sure that this moment is real, making sure that what happened last night and that morning wasn't a dream.

With a vague sense of desperation, his hands roved over her clothed body wanting to get more familiar. Slightly lifting her, his hands roamed the back of her thighs and her derriere. Then up to her chest, cupping her breasts. Hinamori softly whimpered.

"Toushiro..."

His lips moved to the area just under her ear, trailing kisses all the way down her collarbone. Pinning her more against the wall with the pressure of both his hands and lips unto her body. Hinamori grabbed the front of his haori at the same time that he returned his lips to her mouth.

Hitsugaya, known for his self- control, knows that he's about to lose it. So he stopped and looked into her hazy chestnut brown eyes mirroring his own need,

"Let me in, Momo."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Momo awoke to his fingers lightly tracing invisible lines on her back, sighing because it felt delightful.

She was splayed on top of him, her head on his chest listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. _My heart. _She secretly concluded with a smile, slowly raising her head to meet his now dark green eyes.

"Hi," she whispered the usual greeting shyly, reaching to touch his face.

He chuckled. "Hi...did you sleep well?" As he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You think?" She smiled lazily and moved up to rest her head next to his, their noses inches apart. "Thank you for staying the night. You always had a way of getting rid of my bad dreams, Shiro-chan."

She vaguely remember how they both got in her bedroom last night, blushing at how wantonly she must have acted.

Hitsugaya was about to correct her use of the nickname when –**DING***DING***

"Kiyaaa! I'm late! Damn... I forgot to set my alarm to an earlier time–"

"Where are you going it's only 6:30 in the morning?" He asked as he watched her stumble to the bathroom clutching on to a bedsheet that's still wrapped around her. He's trying to hold in a smile as he bears witness to how Hinamori always seem to be in a rush all her life, and why she barely makes it in time for meetings.

Biting her bottom lip she's presently concentrating on trying to tame her long black hair to fit in that green bun. And after awhile is finally content with it as she stares at the mirror with a few tendrils escaping unseen from the back.

"Hinamori, you're going to answer me or do I have to repeat myself?" He asked annoyed as she was already fully dressed, fixing Tobiume to her hip.

"I am to meet with Kira to train. I was suppose to meet him an hour ago. Damn... I'm so sorry but I have to go Shiro-chan." With that she jumped off from her third floor balcony, not bothering to use the door. _Thud. Hiss._ "Ah..Ittai.."

Hitsugaya flashed stepped to look over the balcony to see if she was okay, but was too late as Hinamori have already disappeared.

"Tch. Clumsy Momo."

He came back in the room and focused on her reiatsu to make sure she's not really hurt, he sensed that she was fine and there's even that hint of anticipation as she heads over to train with Kira. His smile earlier pretty much disappeared, and a well-placed scowl took over his face which is normal if anyone was to describe the overall demeanor of the 10th Division Hitsugaya Taicho.

"Kira. Huh." He snorted as he got dressed to head over his division.

* * *

**...**

* * *

******A/N: I know, lots of errors but please review. I'm updating soon.**

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...********WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

* * *

**...**

* * *

******Chapter 2**

* * *

**...**

* * *

A bad case of the 'Mondays'.

___How did all this work pile up__? _Hinamori thought, quickly glancing at the three stacks of reports in front of her that she has to finish by today. Sigh...the extensive training she had this morning with Kira already ensured for an exhausting day. She also had to be in and out of her desk as her division needed her assistance with the daily training, on what supplies to order, division promotions, et cetera. Narrowing her eyes, she eyed the now empty desk that's located across the room from her.___They need to find a new captain. Soon._

Meanwhile at the 10th Division...

_Where the hell is Matsumoto? _Not only is the paperwork endless but the constant flow of interruptions from other divisions for his assistance (mostly due to his knowledge of the evolved arrancars from his recent visit in the real world) will not have him see the bottom of it any time soon. And a constantly missing fukutaicho isn't helping either; causing that vein on his head to appear.

Sensing a need of reprieve when he finally saw Matsumoto take a seat in her desk and picked up a report, he decided to go to the dining hall. Feeling lighter knowing that Hinamori is most likely going to be there at this time –eating lunch with her division or sitting with her friends, as her routine goes. The sole reason why he would trade in the peaceful solitude of eating lunch in his office on some days.

It was during that time when she avoided him that he would just 'watch' her from afar to see how she's doing. A smug smirk formed on his lips as he reminded himself that he doesn't have to do that anymore and that they are now 'waay' past being just mere friends. Absorbed in his thoughts, Hitsugaya was oblivious to the surprised stares from other nearby shinigami who happen to witness the young captain smile.

He got a bowl of food and sat down on his usual seat , focusing on a particular reiatsu's proximity while he ate. _She's not moving._ Members of her division has been seen entering and leaving the hall, meanwhile their fukutaicho is no where to be seen. Lunch time is almost over and he looked around at this point and come to think of it..._Kira didn't show up either._ Reminding him of the last time he saw Hinamori.

_How long do they train anyway?_

The temperature dropped but not enough to be noticed. He inadvertently slammed his fist on the table as he stood up causing some stares that he couldn't care less about as he strode out the hall. He had decided to go towards the 5th division when his 7th seat, Kōkichirō Takezoe, alerted him of an emergent matter. A fight broke out between his subordinates, and since Matsumoto fukutaicho couldn't be found... Hitsugaya silently sighed looking almost bored but a slight deepening of the scowl can be detected.

"Very well, Takezoe. You are dismissed." As he turned the opposite way.

* * *

...

* * *

Back at the 5th division...

Hinamori was just so extrememly busy that she ate lunch in the office, not even tasting what she's eating. She even missed Matsumoto's visit twice as indicated by the notes she left on the door. Hinamori was actually looking forward to seeing her good friend despite her inescapable onslaught of teasing and questioning.

She also realized that work got backed up because she took yesterday off. Finally raising her head from her desk, she looked out the window and yet sighed again; only this time it was because she remembered why she took the day off. A blush creeping up her cheeks as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Shiro-chan..."

Her reverie was suddenly cut short when a knock was heard at the office door for the sixth time today. She didn't bother to say 'come in' but instead responded with, "I'm on my way." Opened the door and followed her 3rd seat officer to whatever it is now that they need assistance on...

It was almost midnight when Hinamori got out the shower and slipped directly into her bed. Deeply sighing as she curled underneath the soft sheets with her eyes already closed. "Hmmmm...I can still smell him..." Hinamori languidly smiled as she buried her nose on the pillow then drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

_Yoshi_! Hinamori patted herself on the back for finally getting caught up with work today, skipping the training session with Kira this morning to get a head start.

Butterflies now fluttering in her stomach while she heads toward the 10th division bringing along three bento boxes she prepared. She flash stepped to get there, and skipped like a 5-year-old on the last few remaining steps towards Hitsugaya's office. She could sense a bustle of reiatsu behind the door as she knocked and without waiting for an invitation, opened the door and poked her head in.

He was seated in his desk,with his arms crossed, in the middle of debriefing 2 of his officers whose heads were bowed.

Meanwhile Matsumoto was leaning on her desk looking at a report (on an entirely different track) that had her lips into an exhagerrated pout, "Taichooo...I could have sworn I made the deadline for this–"

"Hina-chan! Is that you?" Matsumoto squealed, paper in hand forgotten and coming towards Hinamori now.

"I'm so sorry for interrupting, but I'll come back later." Hinamori sheepishly apologized letting herself in while holding the bento boxes and looked at the both of them. "I just came to drop off your lunches Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san. I'll be off now–"

"Hinamori I see you brought three. I wouldn't mind joining you for lunch."

"And Hina-chan we need to catch up on things! Can you please stay? We'll talk while taicho here is finishing up." Matsumoto insisted, already patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"In that case, hai, I'd love to!" She smiled brightly, all shyness gone and started towards the other fukutaicho who was giddily observing Hinamori and her taicho's interaction.

"So what did you make me for lunch Hina-chan?"...

While the girls were talking in the background, Hitsugaya was having a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. He was speechless the minute he saw her face peek in, cheeks flushed, and with that innocent childish smile that he secretly adored. The officers were now relaying a report of some importance, and for the life of Hitsugaya's impeccable eidetic memory–he couldn't repeat what was just said a minute ago if someone asked him to. _The hell with it..._

He grabbed the pen to detract his aroused senses looking at it while he tried to listen to the men. He then cleared his dry throat and breathed in, which was a mistake because now he can smell Hinamori's sweet scent, driving him more to distraction. At the same time Matsumoto said something that made Momo laugh out loud. That musical sound...

Hitsugaya clumsily dropped the pen. And resorted back to crossing his arms in front of his chest, trying to emanate power.

One of the officer droned on and Hitsugaya patiently waited until there was a break between sentences and interrupted by clearing his throat again.

"I'm sorry that this has to be cut short, but I will conduct a thorough investigation of the matter. Please expect a request of your assistance from me in the future." In the vaguest, most general terms he can come up with. In other words: _I'll get back to you but for now, get out._

"Hai. Hitsugaya-taicho!" Both men saluted and took their leave. ...

"Oi, Hina-chan thank you for lunch it was deeelicious," Matsumoto beamed, in a rush to leave. "I gotta go and meet up with Kira and Shuhei. Oh, and I'll have tea sent up for you two." And with a wink, Matsumoto was gone.

Hinamori just whispered, "Bye Rangiku-San..." As her eyes slightly downcast, shadowed by her bangs. He was there in an instant almost kneeling next to the couch, trying to make eye contact but she kept her head down.

Foreheads now touching, he asked, "Oi, Momo what's wrong?"

"You think she knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That..you know...uhm...that you know...we _did ____it_?" She asked sheepishly now looking at him, cheeks red. Her eyes never looked so concerned.

_And so what if she does_? He was about to scoff, but the look on her face told him to say something else otherwise.

"It's just that I dont think I won't be able to take the teasing, or that...the gossip...eto..." She was at a total loss for words.

"I'll make sure she doesn't tell anyone if she does. Besides, she won't know for sure until we both admit to it." And with that she sobered up immensely and sat up straight, smiling.

She cradled his face in her little hands and kissed him. "They don't call _my_ Shiro-chan a genius for nothing."

He really doesn't mind the nickname as much_. ____Well unless if it comes with a kiss._

Sitting on the floor, he grabbed her off the couch as his back leaned against it and placed her on his lap. They just stared at each other for about five minutes–just looking. Memorizing each other's faces. She would sometimes break the moment with a kiss on his forehead, a kiss on the nose, a kiss on the cheek. Although Tuoshiro slightly broke the embrace to meet her eyes.

"I have a proposition, Hinamori."

"So serious Shiro-chan." She put an index finger on that almost permanent crease in between his brows. Trying to smooth it out.

"Tch. Because I am, baka." He scowled. Searching for the right words to say, he focused on her pink bottom lip resisting the urge to kiss it.

"I want us to make an effort...no matter what...to see each other everyday." He looked at her now, to see what reaction he'll get. But she just tilted her head to the side, curious at what else he had to say.

"...It's just that all this extra precaution and anticipation for Aizen's return...That I can't help but feel that we don't have enough time. That what we have right now...this...is like the quiet before a storm. You said you needed me Momo. And I need you... here with me. I want to always know that you are safe."

Hinamori could tell that it took a whole lot for him to say all this. His words were so poignant. "Agreed. Hai, Shiro-chan." Hugging him again.

"Eh...? No! What are you doing?" He easily undid the bun on her head letting her long, wavy hair down. She's now trying to reach for the haircloth as he dangled it over her head.

"You know I've hated this thing for as long as I've known you, Momo. I'll give it back_ if_ only you start calling me Hitsugaya-taicho."

"In your dreams. Now give me it, Shiro-chan!" Their teasing was interrupted by a knock, it was the tea that Matsumoto requested. Taking advantage of the distraction she reached up and caught the haircloth. Toushiro gave her a look that said _this isn't over yet _while he got up and opened the door. Momo sticking her tongue out at him in response.

He then picked up the two remaining bento boxes, and gestured towards his outdoor garden. "After you, Bed-wetter..."

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review. Will update soon...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

******...**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******A/N: You know why there isn't that many M-rated Hitsuhina fanfics out there? It's because it's so damn hard to write! But regardless, here's my attempt. Please review.**

* * *

******...**

* * *

******Chapter 3**

* * *

******Irrevocable**

* * *

It was a lazy sunny afternoon in Sereitei. Lower-seated Shinigami on guard duties were leaning on the walls snoring. Some captains leisurely strolled around to try and catch their subordinates dozing off, a favorite past time. Others were meeting with friends, sitting under sakura trees looking at the blossoms, laughing, drinking sake (Matsumoto could be heard toasting to her "taicho's good mood"), and some merely catching up on lost sleep. Taking respite from all the training and the anticipation that has become quite stressful.

All was quiet...Unless if someone was to head over the 5th division fukutaicho's office and somehow manage to break the captain-level kidou barrier placed around the room...

The two reiatsu within the room is imperceptible, and it's going to remain that way for the rest of the day.

Inside the office, the soft sound of lips brushing against each other could be heard. Hinamori is propped up on a bookcase ledge behind her desk making its height perfect for her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands buried in her long loose hair.

"Momo..."

Both are still partially clothed. His white haori already on the floor, hakama still intact while his kosode fully opened on the front revealing the most beautiful male torso that Hinamori has ever seen. She counted the defined muscles on his abdomen.

_He has 12... Is this guy for real? Does he have any idea how perfect he is?_ She dreamily sighed.

Her robe is also unfastened, baring her left shoulder–her nipple peeking enough to tease. Momo ran her hands over his chest, tracing that scar again with her fingers, kissing it. He moved his hands over her shoulders sliding the black robe down to her waist. Her chest now fully exposed. His mouth traveled down her throat, then cupped her breasts while he sucked on her nipples.

"...Toushiro..."

She bit her lower lip as she curled her fingers in his soft white hair. Her head tilting up against the bookshelf; eyes closed.

"No one can hear us, Momo." He huskily breathed into her ear, giving reign to her unstifled cries.

The last shred of control slipped as he unfastened her hakama and pulled it off from under her. With both hands, he held her small waist, guided her legs to wrap around his hips and eased into her. He groaned. She gasped from the pleasure.

She felt utterly complete. _Here in his strong arms, he's always been my constant, my life. This is where I belong._ Tears of joy pouring down her cheek as she just leaned her head back and gave in.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya had to stand still for a moment holding on to the bookshelf behind her for support.

_It never fails, I always seem to lose it around her_. He thought, remembering how he had to have her –right there. Not even needing a comfortable place, just an instant spur of the moment. And it's still an unfamiliar feeling, even if they have been like this three times before. The pleasure so staggeringly intense...

Foreheads now touching, Hinamori watched him while he concentrated to regain his control. His eyes are closed and he looked almost calm except that he was biting his bottom lip and for that slight twitching of his brows. Toushiro slowly opened his eyes, now a darker shade of green– bearing a pained look.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" She whispered, gently brushing aside that white lock of hair and the beads of perspiration off his forehead.

He couldn't help but smile at the question. "Yes, I'm fine. Ah... I'm more than just fine. I'm here...with you."

She kissed him then, wrapping her arms around his neck. Both moaning as he entered her deeper. He started thrusting slow, steadying the pace for as long as he can. But Hinamori's moans and cries of pleasure is making him go faster...and harder.

Hinamori clutched him tightly feeling the imminent release about to overcome her body... Hitsugaya wasn't far behind as he thrusted deeper and faster until he, too, climaxed biting her shoulder in the process, for sure to leave a mark.

At the same time there was a soft blast of his reiatsu fluttering her hair from the nape. Like a cool refreshing breeze during summer months, it felt like the first touch of snow... a fitting end to their fiery exchange of passion.

* * *

...

**A/N: I'm updating as soon as I can. It will be soon. Please review.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

******...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******A/N: This is an immediate update after the last chapter. It's the same day, just different time of day.**

* * *

**************WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

* * *

******Chapter 4**

* * *

A few hours later Hinamori is soaking in her bath tub with the bathroom door open, "Shiro-chan, I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner."

"I'll meet you in the dining hall in 30 minutes, I need to clean up as well." He entered the bathroom to give her a lingering kiss. She grabbed the front of his haori, almost wetting it with bath water.

"Mou...take a bath here Toushiro."

"Baka, I don't have extra clothes. And we won't be able to fit –though I'll reconsider when we're at my house." He winked. Leaning down again to kiss the mark he left on her shoulder (she didn't want to hear him apologize for it) then chucked her chin before leaving.

...

Hitsugaya got to the dining hall ten minutes early but already saw Hinamori (with her hair down) there in the far corner of the hall, absorbed in a conversation with Kira.

___Great._

One of her division members was coming up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to address the interruption, unaware that Kira started to hold a lock of her hair and feeling it in between his fingers. The forlorn look on his face was immediately replaced with a forced smile when she turned back around. Hitsugaya almost had to roll his eyes at the scene. ___The girl is clueless. And if Kira touches her again..._

"Ahhh...where were we Kira-kun? Oh, yes about tomorro– Hitsugaya-kun! Finally you're here, I'm starving!"

"Baka. You didn't have to wait for me to start eating." He said while eyeing Izuru who just nodded.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Kira respectfully acknowledged, then turned to Momo. "Ill catch you later Hinamori-kun."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kira-san." Hitsugaya's scowl deepened and stayed intact after they got their food and sat at the table where Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia where seated. And even after they were all done eating. He looked bored.

"Ooooo Hina-chan! Your hair is so pretty down like that." Matsumoto beamed. Rukia started to play with it, attempting to braid the silky tresses.

"Thank you Rangiku-san. But I didn't mean to leave it down though, I just got lazy." She shrugged.

"Dont get lazy, it's stupid." Hitsugaya snorted. His only contribution to the conversation.

Everyone at the table looked at the white-haired captain. He now started to feel awkward, and foolish.

"Everyone. I'll see you around. Goodnight. And Matsumoto, don't be late tomorrow." As he got up and headed towards his division to do some paperwork.

"Goodnight. Hitsugaya-taicho." Renji and Rukia said at the same time.

"Oi, Hina-chan what's up with him?" Matsumoto asked, indicating with her thumb at her taicho's back.

"I have no idea."

His cold attitude bothered Hinamori so much that she couldn't sleep well that night. ___He doesn't like it when I leave my hair down? I thought he hated the haircloth. Ugh. I'm so confused._

* * *

___..._

* * *

It felt like she slept for 2 minutes before her alarm clock went off. ___Training with Kira__. Ugh. _She groaned.

Hinamori got ready in good time, even had enough time to sit and meditate with Tobiume. Finding the strength within to carry on with her rigorous training. A promise she made to herself when she first realize Aizen's betrayal; the resolve to become stronger.

___And I will be__._

With that, she headed towards where her and Kira train. Somewhere far, far away from the outskirts of Sereitei.

...

"Taicho, why can't I take my break?" Matsumoto whined.

"Because you just took one." He said, without looking up from signing his reports.

"You know, if everyone knows that Hinamori is officially your girlfriend then maybe the other men wouldn't bother her as much. They think you two are just really close...like best friends."

His pen stopped for a second, and then just continued writing.

A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "But I know better... Hinamori-san has grown up to be a beautiful lady, ne Taicho? Hmm? "

"Shut up Matsumoto."

"You should see her desk in the mornings, with all the flowers and secret love notes- it's worse than yours taicho!" She pointed at the garbage full of miscellaneous crap that he throws away first thing when he gets in the office.

"If you want the names of her secret admirers, I'd be happy to find–"

"You may take your break now, Matsumoto." He sighed as she happily left the office.

* * *

...

* * *

It was almost 9 p.m when Toshiro finished up, surprised at how late it was. _Hinamori_. He could feel her reiatsu. He reached for the phone on his desk and dialed her office number, but she didn't answer.

_She must be asleep already. _He wanted to apologize for his stupid behavior last night. ___Baka, Toshiro. You need to watch your stupid temper._

He decided to surprise Momo and stay at her place tonight but not before packing a change of clothes to take with him. He entered his room and his heart caught in his throat. For there illuminated by the soft glow of his bedroom lamp –twisted, and half-covered in his blue and white silk bedsheets was Hinamori.

She was faced up, mouth slightly open, and neck turned to the side with her arms raised as if in surrender. Her face calm; all signs of her troubles drifted away in sweet languor.

___She had never looked so beautiful_, which he knows he had said a few times before.

Toushiro just stared for god-knows how long. She looks like a child and to his surprise her hair was sectioned into two braided ponytails like how she use to wear it._Bed-wetter Momo_. He smiled at the nickname. He looked around and saw that she brought a change of clothes, neatly folded on his chair. Greatly comforted at the sight; she had planned to stay the night.

Hitsugaya walked over to her sleeping form and softly trailed the back of his fingers on her temple and cheek. Trailing further down on the side of her neck, down to the opening of her white yukata. His fingers brushing the contours of her breast... she moved...he stopped, feeling foolish for disturbing her sleep.

She slowly turned her face the other way, slightly arching her back in the process and sighed deeply. "Shiro..."

Toushirou smiled and welcomed the warm feeling that crept up his heart. But was immediately cut short when he saw a deep gash, though already healed, by her other temple. ___Must be from training. Kira. I may have to have a word with you__._

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori's sleep-clouded eyes slowly focused on aquamarine ones, only inches away. To look into Hitsugaya's eyes is something to behold. The color and depth of the deepest of oceans...

She smiled. "Hello..."

"Hey...sorry I woke you."

"Hmmm...it's nice being woken up like this." She snuggled deeper into the pillow, peeking up at him.

"Momo I want to apologize for my behavior last night."

"It's fine Shiro-chan...I just wish I knew what I did to piss you off."

"You didn't do anything...it's...it's nothing. " He said. Her dark eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked.

Hinamori looked up the ceiling, she spoke softly as if talking to herself. "You gotta tell me what goes on in your mind sometimes, Shiro-chan. We already wasted enough decades bottling up what we really feel, trying to figure things out on our own..."

"It's Kira. I don't like him, that shouldn't be a surprise considering his history."

She got up on her elbows and looked at him now. "You shouldn't hold that against him, he's a dear friend of mine even before becoming lieutenant to Gin... What, I can't talk to him ever? That's not going to happen."

She's starting to get irritated, her reaitsu is starting to flare up. Toushiro is starting to feel a little warm...

"Since when do you braid your hair to sleep?" He asked as a distraction, playing with one of the strand. Hinamori laid down and looked up the ceiling again, pouting.

"Since yesterday night. When you said that I'm stupid for being lazy that I decided to leave my hair down...and then I remembered how you also hated the bun...ugh...make up your damned mind!" She groaned.

"I love it when your hair is down, just not so much when Kira starts ogling you."

"Kira does _not_ ogle me...but... so _you____ do_ like it when my hair is down?" Looking at him now, smiling and inching inside his arms to cuddle.

He kissed her forehead. Sleep usually doesn't come this easy, but having her in his arms like this... _It feels like everything is under control. ____That makes sense. She's all that I really worry about__. _He admitted to himself –yawning. "Ah. It's past midnight, let's get some sleep. Goodnight Momo."

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori woke up at 5 am, stretching the kinks and rubbing some of the sore muscles from yesterdays training session. She got up to get dressed, unbraided her hair and arranged it in a bun.

She looked at Toushiro who was now awake, arms crossed under his head just watching her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Who can sleep through all that ruckus you made?" He joked.

"Im so sorry, Shiro-chan." She absentmindedly apologized as she cleaned Tobiume before sheathing.

"That cut on your temple. How did that happen?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's just a little gash. I didn't even feel it. It's healed now, see?"

She came towards the bed to show him but his hand snagged the front of her robe. Trapping her mouth in a breathtaking kiss, next thing she knew Hitsugaya was on top of her.

"Train with me instead." He said against her lips.

"Huh?" Was her inarticulate response, still reeling from the kiss.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I am a captain after all, I can teach you more. I'm highly qualified."

"Ah... I'll think about it."

* * *

...

* * *

This morning's scene played in her mind as she headed to the training grounds to meet Kira.

___Train with Toshiro? Gah. There is no way._

His overprotectiveness alone will defeat the whole purpose, and pointing Tobiume at him even for the sake of practice just brings back bitter memories. Shuddering at the thought.

Training with Kira is different. They've been training together for years and they share the same resolve; both betrayed by their captains. They have the same goals when they train, so much more freedom; almost like nothing is held back and they find it liberating. Especially when they achieved a new shikai or a new kidou spell in result of their extensive training. Not to mention how it'll look in their resumes. But the latter would be the last thing that they're doing this for.

They haven't had major injuries...yet. but it's starting to get risky. Her kidou spells have been getting 10x stronger –sometimes achieving it without an incantation. Kira's brute strength and speed is increasing as well and in addition to him being mentally keen in his battles, he can be a challenge even to captain Kenpachi. His style of fighting is such a delicate balance between grace and fatality that it's scary.

Ikkaku, Renji, Shuhei, and Yumichika would join them spar on some days and that's when she finds it exceptionally fun. _Those clowns_. But such magnificent strengths to behold...

* * *

...

* * *

Toshiro knocked on her office door, "Come in!"

He came in and saw her look up from her desk and flash him a big smile.

"How was your day fukutaicho?" He inquired.

Going behind her chair placing his hands on her small shoulders.

"It was boring, Hitsugaya-taicho." Playing along as she looked up and leaned her head on his arm.

___Hn. That sounds...off._ He thought as he started to knead.

"Ahh! Ittai... That hurts!" She hissed.

"Oh sorry Momo. I... Wha –?" She tried to struggle when he pushed her robe aside to peek under and saw the giant bruise on her shoulder. Then his eyes narrowed more to see that there was a cut on the side of her lip and some scratches above an eyebrow.

"What the hell –"

"Can we just go and eat lunch, Shiro-chan?" she tried to distract him.

"How serious are these training you guys do anyway? Because this is getting out of hand." He's now standing in front of her desk. Meaning business.

"To have injuries in practice is normal Toushiro. You already know that, genius." She muttered while rolling her eyes.

"You've just recovered from a coma... You're still healing."

"That was years ago, more than enough time to heal!" She scoffed then added, "My answer is no, Toushiro."

"No, what?"

"To your offer this morning. No, I don't want to train with you." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"And why not? You won't end up with such injuries if it was me you spar with. I'm never reckless."

"The more reason I refuse to, Shiro-chan! How can I learn from such a sheltered environment? You can't even see me get a papercut without having a heart attack over it!" She had to laugh when she visualized the scene.

Hitsugaya, however, was not amused. His white brows twitching.

She awkwardly cleared her throat from laughing and was now serious. "Can you honestly say you will_ not _hold back while fighting against me, Toushiro?"

"I don't like the idea that your _dear Kira-kun _doesn't hold back." He said under his breath.

"You didn't answer my question."

He looked away. "Tch... No." He knew he lost the argument. For now.

"Then can we go eat lunch now?" Hinamori crawled on top of her desk and wiggled herself in between his arms. She slid her hands inside his kosode, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. "Please?"

"Ah. But don't think that this conversation is over."

___Damn..._

* * *

...

* * *

******A/N: Please review. My updates will be a little staggered now that school started. But please don't give up on me!**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******A/N: Short Chapter but not short of fluff. Please review**

******Chapter 5**

**Mighty Dragon**

The bleak light of dawn peeking over Sereitei foreshadowed a new morning's embark. _Winter is well on its way_. Hitsugaya anticipated as he deeply breathed in the air through his open window. He had concealed his reiatsu as to not disturb the sleeping form on his bed while he got up and dressed.

Hinamori spent the night again. Much to his sense of security... _and overall sanity_.

Meanwhile she watched his solemn profile. He only had on his hakama, and was absentmindedly tying the himo as he looked out his bedroom window; looking so serious as usual. He had always been, even more so when he thinks that no one is watching. Like all the burden of the world were strapped on his broad shoulders...

Hinamori just realized how much clothing Toushiro is wearing lately. He had been dressed in full battle gear being a shinigami captain, as required by Sereitei nowadays. A precaution to Aizen's return.

He was on the process of wrapping the white body bandages when she slowly went behind him and kissed him on the back of his shoulder, "Let me help you, Shiro-chan." He contentedly sighed, looking out the window.

"Good morning, Momo...sleep well?" She carefully finished wounding the bandages on the lower part of his abdomen before answering.

"There was a storm last night and I slept through it. Again. And...you're up much too early! " She stretched and yawned.

"I had nothing to do with the storms that's been coming in, it's all mother nature." On his zanpakutou's defense.

"If you say so...tell Hyourinmaru I said hi, or better yet give him a kiss for me." While she wrapped her arms around him from behind, and rested her head on the small of his back. Listening to the thuds of his so-called 'icy' heart.

"He'll bite my head off." He said as they both chuckled, visualizing trying to give the mighty ice-dragon a kiss. It was silent for a moment after that.

"I followed you... a few times before (or maybe more) to watch you unleash Hyourinmaru...it's so...majestic. The two of you together like that."

She loosened her arm from the embrace as he turned to face her.

"Hinamori..." he was at a loss for words.

"I did shut you out, but I never stopped caring Shiro-chan. Everyone sort of knew where you disappear to in the mornings...but I always wanted to see for myself. I masked my reiatsu so you wouldn't see me. I always wanted to see how you were doing...even if from far away." She sheepishly laughed. "So there, I confessed my sins! Sorry I intruded in your private moments with Hyounrimaru...you're not mad at me are you?"

"Baka, why would I be mad at you?" He smiled now... "Mind joining me today, Momo?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"Hai, I would love to!" _It is the weekend afterall.._.

...

They were holding hands by the ocean shores, Hitsugaya tugged her hand playfully trying to get her feet wet. "Oi Shiro-chan, stop! If I knew we were going to be by the beach then I would have dressed properly, and it's still too cold."

_And why are we here anyway? _She could see from miles away the huge rocky cliffs jutting out above the waters. The location where he usually unleash his zanpakuto.

"Okay fine... but here." He took off his Haori and placed it over her shoulders and as if he could read her mind, "I wanted to show you something..." He eagerly said.

Toushiro took the first step into the water, and just stood there like he was standing on any flat dry surface. He didn't sink. His hand gestured for her to come to him.

Momo's dark brown eyes widened. "That's amazing! How –oh I see..." _We are going to walk on water . No not water, but ice!_ She excitedly thought.

"Come, Bed-wetter, let's race to the cliffs."

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori's peals of laughter echoed by the nearby mountains, her hair billowing against the winds while she tried to run from Hitsugaya. They even went off course from the exhilarating feel of playing tag with each other again; like when they were children on the vast green fields of old Rukongai. However, now it was over the vastness of the ocean.

It almost felt surreal, and that's a lot coming from a Shinigami.

When they were now truly off course and nothing could be seen but just the infinite expanse of the blue-green water, Toushiro stopped. Momo was about to swerve past but he grabbed her slender waist,

"Oho! Calm down speed demon!" He easily hoisted her all the way up, where the front of her thigh was touching his chin. They were now both breathless and laughing.

"Put me down, Shiro-chan!" She struggled.

"Not until you give me what I want." Laughing and panting at the same time.

"Eto...since no one can hear us: HITSUGAYA-TAICHO please put me down!" She mocked.

"That's not what I want, baka." As he slid her down and caught her slightly opened mouth in a fierce kiss. His tongue quieted any smart comments she had in mind while her hands were already tangled in his soft white hair. He so slowly pulled away and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Hmmmm...Yes Toushiro?" She whispered; still dazed. Wondering why he stopped, she looked into his aquamarine eyes.

His hands still cupping her face, holding it close, softly brushing her cheek with his thumb. "Nothing...I didn't say anything." He whispered back, kissing her forehead, her nose, then resumed the passionate kiss.

After a few heated moments, Hinamori reluctantly had to pull away "Demo... Toushiro. Don't keep Hyourinmaru waiting."

"He can wait."

Gently pushing her head back by the nape to continue the kiss. Hinamori's senses were reeling but the sense of responsibility had to be addressed. He felt her pull away again, and this time he stopped albeit somewhat annoyed.

"I already distracted you enough by coming, Toushiro. I don't want you to completely ignore your responsibilities because of me." She explained.

"I invited you to come remember?" One brow slanted up.

"And I thank you, it was exhilarating! I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." Hinamori beamed, and with that his previous mood easily forgotten.

...

Momo felt a cool finger trace her nose. She opened her eyes.

"Did we bore you Bed-wetter?" he jokingly asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I fell asleep. I remember watching you for the first few hours..." She stretched and yawned, realizing that the ground is moving.

She was lying on the back of Hyounrinmaru's neck, Toshiro sitting next to her and they were now just descending from the colossal cliff.

"Kyahh! Eh...hehe. Sorry I was disoriented and didn't know where I was. Thank you Hyounrinmaru..." She patted the surface while her other hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes. An idea suddenly occurred. Momo childishly grinned while she crawled up until reaching the ice-dragon's forehead. Softly giving it a kiss then sprawled her arms over it as if to give it a hug. "And thank you for always being there for my Shiro-chan." Her eyes now closed; hiding the tears that started streaming down her face. ___Because I wasn't always there__._

_Silly Momo_. Hitsugaya thought. "Oi, that's enough Hinamori or you'll melt him to death."

"You're so mean Shiro-chan..."

* * *

...

* * *

******A/N: More to come. Wonder why it's all lovey dovey? Hmmmm? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. Though I won't mind owning a lock of Toshiro's hair. **sigh****

**A/N: Please review. **

**Chapter 6**

**Quiet Before the Storm**

Hinamori was thrilled that they decided to eat somewhere else for lunch other than the usual shinigami dining hall. Not that the food there was bad, but it was a nice change of scenery. _And being alone with Toshiro isn't a bad idea either. _

Hitsugaya bought food from a restaurant in town and Hinamori prepared a picnic setting, under a giant tree on a secluded spot that overlooked the river. The same tree where they would use to meet while still in the Academy. They were now done eating and Hinamori is watching the sun's reflection dance on the river's surface.

"Remember, Shiro-chan, when Oba-saan would prepare a picnic basket for us on some days?" She recollected while she sat and ate her dessert; peach ice cream.

"It was her way of kicking us out in the afternoons for a few hours. So she can get some peaceful sleep." Hitsugaya said, and lazily smiled.

He was on his back, using an arm to prop his head up with his eyes closed. She laughed at the comment. It was the last thing he heard before drifting off for a nap...

Hinamori moved to watch him closer. While asleep and even missing his captain haori, he still looks daunting- -though traces of his youth still visible. She lightly touched his white silver brows, earning her that furrow to appear. She tried to smooth it out with her index and middle finger which worked, much to her surprise.

He looks so much more younger. His dark long lashes now more defined as the scowl disappeared, and his smooth flawless face devoid of any expression but the calm of sleep.

Hinamori traced the bridge of his perfect nose, then his lips... remembering how they felt on her own lips, her body... she blushed and stopped to look around making sure no one was close by_. _She gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you too Shiro-chan."_ I always have_.

She cuddled herself in his free arm and joined him for an afternoon nap.

...

Hinamori was surprised at how late it was. It's already time for dinner!

She started cleaning up but not before concealing her reiatsu so he won't be disturbed.

"Hinamori...where-"

"Kiyahh! Don't scare me like that!"

"I woke up when your reiatsu suddenly disappeared. Baka." Running a hand through his hair as he groggily sat up.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well it's good that you're up, it's already time for dinner. We have to go."

They headed towards the dining hall to get a light snack before calling it a night. And also Hinamori wanted to catch up with some of her friends.

She was completely unaware of the stares directed at them while she searched for Matsumoto. Though Hitsugaya noticed and was amused.

Rangiku was waving her hand up to join her table that consisted of Renji, Iba, Shuhei, Kira, and Captain Komamura.

"Taicho, Hina-chan! Over here!" There was an extra hint of excitement.

Hinamori was also glad to see the others and was just about to sit, when the interruption of four hell's butterflies had her remain standing up.

"An emergency captain meeting." Hitsugaya said as he let go of the butterfly that landed on his hand. "Fukutaichos, be ready and stand guard." He said as he left with the other captains in the dining hall.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho!" a chorus that Hinamori didn't join in. She was about to go to her division, when Toshiro suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oi Hinamori, can I have my haori back?" he asked with a smile.

_How could I forget to take it off? _Almost slapping a hand on her forehead.

She can hear other people giggling, huddling and whispering at the scene. Momo's cheeks were so red by the time Toshiro took it upon himself to remove the white robe off of her. And if that wasn't enough he reached out and intimately touched her cheek,

"I'll see you later...Momo." And with a smug smile, he disappeared.

She quickly proceeded to her division building, making sure to shut her ears off from Renji's remark. "Well, well! It's about damn time!"

...

"We're to leave tonight. Matsumoto and I, and the other selected few."

Hitsugaya broke the news while in her office, that his assistance is needed in the real world again due to some arrancar reiatsu floating about.

She was heartbroken but determined not to let it show, since it will just make him worry even more. _This is going to be hard..._

"For how long?" She asked.

"A month or more, it depends."

_A month! Or longer? Mou..._

"I'll see you later then, Toshiro." Hinamori gave him her best reassuring smile. She was still sitting in her desk and didn't want to move since it might give away her affectations. They were silent for a moment. Then she resumed signing her reports.

_He's still here..._

"Hinamori, I know I'm new at all this...but aren't you going to give me a hug or something?" He asked, annoyed.

She immediately felt foolish and flash-stepped to give him the hug. "Be back soon. In one piece...and please don't worry about me, it'll give you a headache." She whispered.

_Baka Momo. Since when did I ever stop worrying about you?_

He sighed as he embraced her tightly, and inhaling deep to imprint her scent as if he can bring it along with him.

"Please be careful...for me. And keep in touch." He placed the extra cell phone in her pocket. Toshiro kissed her softly, lips lingering to last the brief moment of time allowed. He kissed her forehead, then left.

...

Her nightmares are back to haunt her again. Waking up in the middle of the night, her chest heaving with tear less sobs... Hinamori was exhausted and highly irritated.

_I have to depend on him just to get a good night's rest? This is pathetic._

Her knees were against her chest, hugging it tightly as the storm raged outside.

_Shirochan... _

...

Indiscernable to the sleeping town of Karakura, Toshiro was on a roof watching the stars. His face illuminated by the moon but not enough to light up that dark scowl on the taicho's face. It's been two weeks, and still no phone call from Momo. What is she doing that she can't spare a second to call or answer the fucking phone?

He took out the cell phone and dialed the number for the sixth time today. Still no answer.

About 4 hours ago...

The poor arrancar that he unleashed his frustrations on was faced with its quick unceremonious death.

"Taicho, you know Kurotsuchi-taicho wanted a sample of these Arrancars- -alive." Matsumoto pointed out.

"He could get it his damn self." Hitsugaya muttered. Not too fond of the said captain.

Besides, the 12th division's fukutaicho, Nemu, was one of the few selected to go in the real world. _She can collect the damned samples._

...

It's been 14 days that Hinamori has not slept through a night. The lack of sleep gave rise to her frustrations, insecurities and irritability.

_I don't need anyone just so I can function normally. I'm suppose to be strong. What is it with me and dependence? I do need Toshiro, but not to the point where I need him just so I can sleep! It's so unfair for him; to be there for all my needs. I feel like a damned parasite._

_What's that sound? Oh yes, that cell phone that Toshiro left with her._

She hurriedly went to the closet and looked for it. A clap of thunder along with the howling of the wind had her grab the first thing her hands got a hold of - cell phone or not - and jumped under her covers. It was pure luck when what she unflipped was indeed a phone,

"Shirochan? " Her voice trembling.

"Who else would it be, baka. You're awake... Why do you sound like that?"

She cleared her throat. "It's two in the morning. How am I suppose to sound?"

"Why haven't you been calling Momo? What's the purpose of giving you that phone!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" In no mood to be scolded at.

He sighed, calming down. "Sorry, I was just under the impression that you were going to keep in touch."

"It's been so busy here that... I honestly forgot about this phone until now." It was silent for a long moment. They just listened to each other breathe. "I have to go now, Toshiro. It's going to be a long day today."

"...Goodnight Momo." Click.

_What the hell just happened_? As he raked both hands in his hair.

_Momo never sounded so irritated. But maybe because I woke her up so late? Whatever it is, she seems to be doing fine. Stupid toshiro, getting all worked up. _

...

There were five stacks of reports that needed to be done for the 10th division and six stacks for her own division. All were due at the end of the day. Knowing that the other squads were in the same predicament (since everybody has to help out when other squad members are assigned on missions so to help with the slack), Hinamori blew the bangs from her face and signed away.

_The more reason why I don't want to be a captain. _She mused.

Rumor has it that Hisagi, Renji, and Kira were the contenders. All three are highly qualified.

_So why are they taking the time to fill the spots? Ugh._

The phone rang in her pocket, she ignored it as more interruptions persisted thoughout the day.

Hinamori finished everything by midnight.

_Hopefully I'm exhausted enough to sleep._

And she did sleep through the night and the next night after that. She continued with the back breaking pace: trained with Kira in the mornings, trained with her division, and then doing reports to last her throughout the evenings.

...

Today Momo was trying to finish a stack of paperwork before lunchtime but a knock disrupted her concentration.

Bright-pink hair, an adorable smile and a bubbly attitude greeted her at the door. "Peachy-san! I have lunch and candy for you! Ano...Rukia-san bought me this book from the real world but Ken-chan said he was too busy to read it to me..." Yachiru pouted.

Hinamori smiled welcoming the reprieve. _Who can refuse?_ And Hinamori adored the little girl.

"Come on in Yachiru-chan. What's the book's title?"

She's matured quite a bit since the ryoka incident. Her bright hair almost a foot past her shoulders, and she's almost as tall as her. Hinamori thinks she's quite dazzling.

The only high-seated officer who as of yet, not engaged in battle. Although her current predominating reiatsu already promising a formidable force in the future; if ever she has the need to draw out her sword. And despite her innocent facade, this pink-haired lieutenant shares the same rapt pursuit of bloodlust as her captain and father-figure, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"The little Mermaid. I've read it already, but it's not the same when you read it Peachy-San! Check out the illustrations..." Yachiru already sitting on the floor.

...

Hinamori finished reading the book, and she loved it! She was inspired by the fairytale. "Yachiru-chan, I have a great idea! Let's go cliff diving! Let's go and take a break. I know a perfect place!"

"Are you sure? Isn't it cold?" Yachiru hesitated.

"Tobiume will warm it up for us, and we might even see some mermaids..." maybe not, but the idea of diving deep into the sea was exciting enough.

"Then let's go Peachy-chan! Cliff diving with the mermaids! And I thought that today was going to be a boring day. I gotta tell Ken-chan where I'm going first, I'll meet you here in a bit."

Momo's inner child now stimulated; remembering how her and Shirochan would play make- believe games. Laughing at how he would always say they were ridiculous but would play along with her anyway.

_Shirochan_.

She reached for the phone in her pocket.

...

On a different time zone.

Toshiro was watching the Karakura sunset in his favorite spot- - a hidden overpass with an unobstructed view, when he felt the phone ring. Not a hollow detection; but a call. _Could it be?_

"Hinamori."

"Toshiro?"

"Thats Hitsugaya-taicho by the way."

"Ano...sorry I didn't call soon enough, but how are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on, are you all right?"

"I'm great." _She wouldn't tell me otherwise_.

She laughed.

"What?"

"It just feels awkward talking through this thing not work-related. So when are you all coming back?" She asked, exuding nonchalance. _Not that she was counting the days._

"Not sure maybe-" Toshiro was interrupted on Hinamori's end.

"Peachy-saan, let's go I'm ready! Heh? Who are you talking to?" Yachiru butted in.

"Hitsugaya-kun I'll have to call you back. Yachiru and I have to be somewher-" Momo tried to explain but a fit of giggles overtook her, and Toshiro could hear the phone being dropped on the floor.

"Is that Whitey-chan? Haa Peachy-chan! I heard he's your boyfriend now, ne?" As she attacked Hinamori, tickling her ribs..

"-stop! Yachiru-"

"Peachy-chan has a boyfriend, a boyfriend, and his name is Whitey-chan! Tell me or I won't stop!" Yachiru taunted.

"...Stop! No he's not, ok?" Hinamori panting from laughing too hard. Yachiru stopped the assault.

"Oh crap, the phone! See what you made me do? Shirochan? Are you still there?" The line was dead.

_I'll call him back later but for now_... "Let's go diving!" Already fastening Tobiume to her hip.

...

**A/N: Please review. **

...

...

...

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Please review. I tend to find mistakes or I change a few things later on. Please be patient with me. Thank you.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy's Bankai**

"Tch." Hitsugaya ran a hand through his hair.

_Do I have to announce it on top of Sokyoku Hill that we are together, Hinamori? Baka._

He glared at the setting sun as Momo's denial of their relationship bothered him...a lot. But the furrow between his brows slowly disappeared when an idea occurred. A sly smile replacing it.

_Where's Matsumoto at when you need her?_

...

The two girls standing side by side on the edge of the giant, rocky cliff; faced the wonderment of the view had to offer. Their hair fluttering against their faces as the gentle winds drifted by. Both their white undergarments soaked and clinging to their forms but feeling naught of the cold that the upcoming season implied. Not when one has a fire-type zanpakutou that can warm everything up, and not when their adrenalines are at a rush.

"Peachy- chan you go first this time, I want to see you hit the water." Yachiru prodded.

"Yoshi! Here goes!" Hinamori did a graceful front facing dive this time; different from the cannon ball earlier. She went deeper into the warm water and decided to linger in there a bit; opening her eyes. Marvelling at the sight before her. She looked up to see the silhouette of a school of fish swimming above her. The sun's rays peeking through the water made it possible to see clearly.

But then was interrupted when Yachiru went in breaking the water; her bright hair distinguishable against the bluegreen background. Hinamori decided to swim towards the girl and come up the surface.

"Yachiru-chan. Go look down there, it's beautiful!" Gasping for air.

The pink-haired girl dove underwater, and Momo joining in after her .

...

2 hours later...

They were now sitting down by the cliff's edge with their legs dangling.

"Thank you for bringing me here Peachy-chan... Peachy-chan?"

"Hmmmm...eh...what?" Her daydreaming interrupted.

"I said thank you for taking me here. I had so much fun!"

"You're welcome, but thank you for coming with me. Or else I wouldn't have the time to even think about a break from all that paperwork!" Hinamori sighed again reverting back to her daydreams.

"...Peachy-chan. You're thinking about him are you?"

She sighed again and blushed. "Hai. The ocean always reminds me...of his eyes." She finally admitted.

Yachiru snorted. "Why do you like him so much? He's too serious!"

Then she slapped on a poor imitation of Toshiro's facial expression and deep voice, "Oi I'm Hitsugaya-taicho, I'll freeze you to death. That's 'Hitsugaya-taicho' to you! And I'm always scowling cuz I'm a tensai and I can do whatever I want! "

...

Back in Karakura town...

"Hachoo!" Toshiro sneezed.

"Tch."

_Where the hell is that Matsumoto at?_

_..._...

Hinamori's stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Ok stop! Ittai .. Ittai." She begged Yachiru.

Then after a while of sobering up she looked out the ocean again, "He's my best friend...he always looked so serious; giving off that icy facade. But he's the opposite. He feels so much but he just says so little...My Shiro-chan."

Yachiru rolled her eyes. "Whitey-chan and you should get married. Shinigami can marry you know."

"Eh...Yachiru? What do you know about marriage? I don't even know much about it and I'm much older than you. All that we know of were Kaien-dono and Kuchiki-taicho's. And it seems that it always end up in tragedy..." absorbed in her own musings now.

"Whatever. Where did I put my bag of candy?"

...

Momo's dream was of her swimming in waves of aquamarine waters that slowly turned blood red. And she was drowning in it. Choking with the thick blood and swallowing it as she gasped for air.

A hand reached out, and she looked at the face behind it. Aizen.

His other hand holding a severed head as it dripped with blood. She didn't have to look.

"He's dead, Hinamori-san..."

Her eyes opened wide to the dark as she slowly reverted back to reality. Her breathing now even. She felt around for the phone.

...

"What are you doing awake Momo? Are you all right?"

"I...I just wanted...to hear your voice."

"Where did you go with Yachiru today?" He asked with nonchalance. Though his heart warmed immensely from her confession.

"Ano...promise not to get mad Shirochan."

"It depends. Did you two murder someone?"

"No. We went cliff diving by where you and Hyourinmarou go to train."

"..."

"It was so much fun Shirouchan! When you get back we should go, you and I..." Toshiro was twirling the diamond ring in his index finger as he listened to Momo's plans to spend time together.

He couldn't wait to go home.

...

The morning sun barely rising when a group of shinigami appeared on top of Sokyoku Hill.

Their month-long mission was cut short by three days. Yoshi! No more restrictions of being in gigais in Soul Society; nor bounded by the reiatsu limiters. This is home.

Toshiro already planning to see Hinamori the second the senkaimon gate closed behind them. It's been a week since they last talked.

_Sh__e's training today_, sensing her faint reiatsu. _It's somewhere far_.

As if reading his mind, Matsumoto offered "Go on ahead Taicho, I'll see how the division is holding up. I'll let you know otherwise."

The thing with Matsumoto is that when it comes to her dear 'Hina-chan' she can be most reliable. If only she can apply the concept on everything else...

"Oi, you better not be drunk when I get back. Don't forget, we have a meeting with Yamamoto-Soutaicho at 1pm."

"Mou...Taaichoo! You can count on me you know."

His lips twitched and on a serious note, "Thank you Matsumoto, for all your help."

Smiling slyly. "I also know where they train. But I want to take tomorrow off in return before I tell you." The vein almost popped on the back of his head.

"Matsumoto!"

After agreeing to her conditions, Hitsugaya flash-stepped towards the training grounds deep within Rukongai forest where Momo's reiatsu is starting to feel distinct. And Kira's a well. He inwardly grimaced, his dark mood interrupted when he heard a loud boom. Clearly indicating one of her Hadou spells.

_She's frustrated at something_. Toshiro smiled as he headed towards where the sound came from.

About twenty minutes ago...

Wabisuke and Tobiume propped up side by side on a tree and their owners were both sitting down on the ground. Hinamori was clutching the front of her robe, exposing her full back to Kira who leaned over with his hands; healing the burns and bruises. She accidentally singed the bottom part of her hakama and her warajis during an earlier spar.

"I'm a mess." She was on the verge of tears. These sleepless nights were taking its toll.

Frustrated, she took off the half- hanging haircloth with her good arm; hurled it across and aimed a kidou fireball at it before it hit the ground. It was silent for awhile...

"You have a lot on your mind Hinamori-San?" Kira asked.

"Who doesn't around here? And that's not a valid excuse. This is just ridiculous. I mean look at me!" Her hair was undone, black smudges on her nose and chin. Half of her hakama was singed all the way up; her whole thigh exposed and she was barefoot.

Hinamori hissed biting her bottom lip. "Damn. That hurt..." Interrupting her wallow in self-pity.

"Sorry, you sort of dislocated your shoulder...and fractured this arm."

"Mou...stop apologizing Kira-kun. You're making me feel worse." She chuckled.

"Well, stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's contagious." He smiled. They were silent as Kira focused his attention on her shoulder.

A familiar reiatsu was suddenly discerned. He was about ten feet away. They both looked up. Kira immediately pulled her robe up to cover her shoulders and helped Hinamori stand up; hoisting her by the waist.

"Hitsugaya-kun! When did you get back?"

Her heart skipping a beat._ He's back. He's finally back!_

She almost ran to him until she saw the expression on his face. Until she felt the temperature drastically drop.

Kira bowed his head, "Hitsugaya tai-"

"Mind leaving us alone Kira?" Hitsugaya interrupted, a subtle request that hinted much more than Hinamori can comprehend.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she watched Kira disappear.

_What did I do? Did something in the real world happen? Was it because of Kira? But He didn't do anything wrong!_

He grabbed her bad arm. She inwardly flinched, and before she could say anything they were already in her office. He let her go. Her defenses now rising.

"What's your problem Toshiro?" They were glaring at each other.

"Why don't you have the decency to fasten your robe first?" He indicated at her dishevelled state. The front of her kosode fully open, exposing her cleavage and taught muscled stomach and navel. Hinamori awkwardly blushed and did as she was told.

Of all the years she had known him, this had to be the first time that Momo was a little scared of her childhood friend. _Just a little_.

"Let me explain-"

"So is this your meaning of Kira not holding back when you train?" The temperature was making her breath frost, and his spiritual pressure was so heavy that Hinamori was having a hard time breathing. But she had to stand her ground.

"What are you talking about Toshiro? My reiatsu went out of control..."

Hitsugaya couldn't look at her anymore as she continued with her explanation. He turned the other way lost in his dark thoughts.

_She was practically naked! They are _that _comfortable around each other? No wonder Kira feels inclined to touch her anytime he feels like it!_

"...today was just a bad day for me, I couldn't focus for the life of me. So my injuries were much worse. And I didn't want you to see the extent of my injuries, so I have Kira heal me everytime. He used to be from the 4th division and have extensive bakudo healing-"

"You realize you've never shut Kira out from your life. Why is that?" He didn't even look at her when he asked. It almost seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Toshiro...I thought we've been through this...what you and I have is diff-"

"Different. You're right." He chuckled, though without a hint of humour. He was losing it. His hands braced on the desk in front of him, head slightly down with his eyes closed. The scowl was getting dangerously prominent. The pounding blood in his head was deafening.

"I said I'm sorry Toshiro. I know it looked indecent but nothing happened."

"How do I know? What if I've never witnessed it...Tch." He can't even organized his thoughts anymore.

"Stop it! Nothing. Happened." She wanted to walk to him across the room, hold him and tell him she missed him. But his reiatsu was so overpowering that her tears wouldn't even come out.

He opened his eyes now and realized the desk he was leaning on. Aizen's.

Seeing Aizen's desk triggered something in Toshiro. The former taicho was all Hinamori could talk about back then. The worship in her eyes for that snake; the open adoration. Now she's openly defending Kira.

_Meanwhile she feels the need to hide our relationship._

The temperature dropped even more. He felt Hyourinmarou holding him back.

"Was I really your first Hinamori?" He asked menacingly low.

"Excuse me?" She thought she didn't hear him right.

"I might have been your first Hinamori. But who really knows if you already had your seconds..."

The silence that followed was so tense that it melted the frost forming on the windows and furniture. Momo's reiatsu was now countering his.

"I see. So you've already made up your mind about me, tensai." She almost whispered.

He turned around now. Searching her face. Wary.

_Fuck. That really came out did it?_ Yes. It sure as hell did, confirmed Hyourinmarou.

_Shit. Where is my sense of control when I'm around her?_

"Momo wait, I didn't mean that."

She slowly limped behind her desk and turned to look him in the eyes. He can almost visualize Tobiume glaring at him the same way.

"Now if you don't mind, please leave my office Hitsugaya-taicho."

"I didn't mean it-"

"Get. Out."

"Momo... " It was getting uncomfortably warm.

"Momo...please."_ I'm losing her again. I can't_.

"Hadouno 63: ..." Hinamori chanted.

_Oh Fuck._

"Raikouhou."

...

**A/N: Please review.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wanna own a Captain Histugaya T-shirt though. Size xxs please.**

**A/N: Kinda short but not short of angst. Please review.**

**Chapter 8**

**Reconstruction**

Construction is well under way for that giant hole that can still be seen when one passes by the 5th division building. Even the gates  
were left with the same impression so it wasn't hard to miss from the outside.

The damages' existence had to be explained- giving rise to the speculations that came about. The first rumor claims that Hinamori-fukutaicho was practicing a new high-level kidou in her office, and a fitting target so happens to be available: Aizen's old desk.

The other rumor was that an argument between Hitsugaya-taicho and the fukutaicho had taken place in the office. A lovers' quarrel so they say. The latter rumor was confirmed when it was said that the 10th division paid and offered their services to fix the damages. In addition, it was also confirmed that the two had broken up and had not been seen together for the past month ever since the incident. Much to Rangiku 's dismay.

Those were the fiery suppositions that gossippers fed on but was soon forgotten as fast as the hole was repaired.

She had her chin on her hand. Lips in an alluring pout while she watched her taicho reading through a long report.

_How can he sit there for five hours straight without taking a break? His idea of a break is to get up to attend meetings. Bleh._  
_I'm getting a backache just watching him!_

_Her young Taicho looks like he's back to his old 'drown myself with work' phase. Mou..._

She sighed.

"Would you get back to work if I ask you what's wrong Matsumoto?" He said not bothering to look up. Her loud sighs are starting to get annoying.

"Ohh nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem since you just took your second break 30 minutes ago."

"You haven't been getting any sleep again, Taicho. Those dark circles under your eyes are back."

"Get to work, Matsumoto." He warned.

And so she did. But an hour into it she decided to provoke more of a reaction from her taicho. He hasn't been paying any attention to her for the past month. What she usually gets is a gruff "Good morning, Matsumoto", and that'll be it for the rest of the day.

So today was different.

"You know, I saw Hina-chan the other day." She said, dripping with nonchalance.

No response, just the sound of his pen scribbling on paper. So she prodded on, "She chopped off her hair. It's almost as short as Soifon-taicho's... But you can't really tell because she always puts it in that bun."

Rangiku noticed one of his white eyebrow twitched. Satisfied, she said "My, my look at the time..."

_That's enough for today. __J__ust making sure you're not made out of stone, my dear Taicho._

_..._

Her legs were supporting her body as she dangled upside down on the largest branch of the tree. The wind fluttering the long blue ribbons securing her hair bun.

_The world looks interesting this way...maybe it'll make more sense if it stayed like this. To me anyway._

Hinamori was so sure of everything until about four years ago. Accepted in the Shinigami Academy at her first try, graduated with high honors in good time, made great friends in the process, her best friend joining to become a shinigami as well, and then she became lieutenant of the 5th Division with a captain that she completely worshipped.

Everything was in its place. Until it turned upside down. Hinamori discovered that she was just being used. Used for the mere fact that she was naive.

_Shirochan is right. I am an idiot._

She closed her eyes. _Toshiro..._

Momo thought he knew her better than anyone else. _I guess not. The bastard thought I slept with Kira. The nerve!_

The blood rushing down was starting to feel like her head will explode. So she swung herself up, flipped twice and agilely landed with her feet on the ground.

She leaned on the tree and watched the sun set. Clearing her mind before she gets too worked up, she huddled her shoulders as an almost-winter breeze swept past

_Sigh...I have to work on my temper, it's been getting worse lately._

She felt him nearby. This was their tree after all; so it's no surprise that he should be here as well. It's got one of the best views Soul Society has to offer. Hinamori didn't look back as she flash-stepped away.

...

The last month had been hell. Hitsugaya really believed he would have been in better shape if he hadn't dodged Hinamori's lightning hadou.

He tried talking to her but to no avail. The second she sees him nearby (since he's tried hiding his reiatsu so he can at least see her before she disappear) she pretends like he doesn't exist or scurries away.

He saw her yesterday for a brief second, under that tree by the river. She had her back to him. She felt his  
stare and half-turned; not even bothering to meet his eyes before she disappeared.

"Tch." Toshiro stopped writing, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His fukutaicho was on her run to deliver important reports to other divisions at the moment. She's also been extra talkative lately, thanking the quiet.

He was about to grab his pen to resume writing when a knock was heard on his door. "Come in."

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Ukitake-taicho asked me to deliver this to you when he checked in on the 3rd division today." Kira said.

Toshiro gestured to have it placed on his desk. "Thank you, Kira."

Kira nodded and had his hand on the door knob when, "Kira-fukutaicho, I've been meaning to have a word with you."

_Fucking hell. I knew it._ Kira inwardly cursed. _Here goes._

"I just need to make clear that if ever you inflict another injury on Hinamori-fukutaicho, that you will be dealing with me directly." Aquamarine eyes boring into blue.

_I heard this before._ Kira remembered. _But this is different._

"What if she adamantly asked me to, sir?" Kira wanted to point out.

That caught Toshiro off guard. His brow slanted upward, his scowl getting dark. "Do you _like_ to hurt her?" He asked menacingly low.

"No. Of course not, sir. But it's her wish. I have to adhere to what she wants or she wouldn't train with me."

Kira was surprised when he was suddenly slammed against a wall, the front of his robes bunched up in the captain's hands. And realizing how much taller Hinamori's _'Shirochan_' has gotten for he had to slightly look up to meet the other man's eyes.

"Then don't." The room got cold.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Let go." Kira shrugged him off, smoothing his wrinkled robe. In no mood to go against Hinamori's _best _friend who unfortunately happens to have Kira in his 'first to murder' list.

"That won't happen anymore."

"What won't happen?" Hitsugaya wanted clarified.

"Our training sessions have stopped. She goes off on her own now." Kira shrugged.

"Oh. Well, that is all Kira." Hitsugaya walked back to his desk and sat back down already picking up his pen.

With his back facing the captain Kira wanted to add,

"For the record, I have stopped pursuing Hinamori-san. I know you two are deeply...involved." It was silent for a minute.

Knowing Hinamori couldn't have said anything. "And how did you know that?" Toshiro was now very curious.

Kira bowed his head and somberly smiled.

"You know, you walk around telling people not to hurt Hinamori-san... but I saw that deep mark on her shoulder that last day we trained. It only oozed of your reiatsu."

...

**A/N: Please Review.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I want my fanfic to come true.**

**A/N: Very short chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**Still Under Reconstruction**

Hinamori woke up from her nightmare. Heart pounding, knuckles white from clutching the blanket around her. It seemed so real... like the rest of them.

But she can still feel a presence in the dark. She sat up, "Am I still dreaming?"

She gasped as a shadow loomed over her.

_She's still in the nigtmare!  
_  
Momo screamed.

Hitsugaya clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle the bone-chilling sound. Hushed and holding her in an embrace.

"Shhhh...it's me Momo. You're awake. I'm here, it's going to be all right. See?" He reached for her bedside lamp.

They were both sitting on the bed, Hitsugaya holding her. It was heartbreaking to see her so frightened. "I'm so sorry I scared you."

_How bad are these nightmares of hers?_

Brushing the damp locks off her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her lashes spiked from the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Her amber eyes still wide and looked frantically around; trying to comprehend.

After a while they finally settled on him. He watched her as she came to realization. Her expression now reminded him of the night Aizen drove  
her to accuse him of murder; in result she pointed Tobiume at him.

Momo's narrowed eyes making him slightly nervous.

_This is not going to be easy.  
_  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" She yelled, gesturing to where he entered from. Toshiro placed his hand over her mouth again.

"Stop struggling Momo!" Trapping both her hands with his other hand.

_Get. Out_. She muffled then bit his hand when he didn't move.

"Ow! Baka Momo! Will you just hear me out?"

He clamped his hand harder over her mouth; his teal eyes boring into hers. He slowly let go when he remembered he had placed a barrier around her room.

"I'm going to scream!"

"Go ahead. No one will hear you." He dared.

She tried to untwist her hands so she can break the barrier.

"Hinamori. Please. Dont. I'll leave as soon as you hear me out."

She finally stopped struggling and he let her go. She sat and straightened up. Glowering.

It's been over a month since he was this close to her. Her sweet scent alone was driving him to distraction. _Her hair...Baka Matsumoto, she didn't cut it!_

"Well?" Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm trying to get my thoughts together. Hang on."

"That's new." His lips twitched at her retort. He looked at her now, serious.

"Hinamori."

"Yes. Hitsugaya-taicho." She mocked, sounding like the 12th division fukutaicho, Nemu.

He looked at her lips and smiled, humorless. "I really hate how that sounds when you say it, you know that?" He almost whispered.

She scowled and gave him a look that said _Why do you think I use it, genius?_

"Look, I am sorry. I had no excuse to say those things, I lost control of my temper. It's just that seeing you and Kira that way...I didn't know what to think. I'm an idiot... I wanted to talk to you sooner but you wouldn't even let me be near you, Momo. I can't have you ignore me for the next three years again...a week was long enough."

She didn't say anything. "Hinamori?"

He touched her cheek but she flinched and looked away.

_Am I too late?_

"We need each other...I need you."

Hinamori stopped the tears that started to brim in her eyes and straightened up again to look at him.

"I don't want to need you anymore."

The cold impact of her words made his heart stop. His eyes searching her face for any hint of the truth; not wanting to believe what she just said. He looked into her eyes_. She's trying to push me away._

Determination took a hold of him. _Not again._

"I won't let you."

He crushed his mouth to her lips. She still struggled; closing her mouth shut and trying to force him away. But that made him even more insistent. He grabbed her hands in one of his and coaxed her lips open with his tongue. His other hand touching her face, her neck and slid down opening her yukata and gently caressing her breasts.

"Momo...please." As his lips travelled down and started to slowly lick her neck then her nipples.

Hinamori lost it. Her body becoming pliant to his hands and lips. She softly whimpered. He let go of her hands as she clung to him. He pulled away so fast to undress and flashed stepped back; capturing her mouth. Like she'll slip away if he wasn't quick enough.

Hinamori felt his body covering hers. She wriggled out of her remaining clothes, Toshiro helping her in the process. His wonderful familiar scent overtook her senses. Her hands gliding to his shoulders, his chest, his soft beautiful white hair.

Toshiro was desperate to feel her around him. He grabbed her thigh to wrap one of her legs around his hip, then thrusted hard and deep into her slick, moist center. He was shaking with need; burying his head in her shoulders.

They clung to each other for awhile. First their motions were hurried and furious. Then it slowed to a steady rhythm; attuned to the beating of their hearts.

Hitsugaya secured her arms over her head so he can see her face as they slowly made love. Her heavy-lidded brown eyes clouded with desire. He watched her panted breaths; watched her tilt her head back with pleasure; her moans and whimpers. His lips and other hand freely roamed over her beautiful body. She reached her peak for the third time, tears of sweet release sliding to her temples.

Momo's biting her bottom lip, still trying so hard to hold something back.

"Say you need me... I need to hear it."

Reeling with desire, she was so unsure of herself. She slowly shook her head. Breathless, as she said

"No."

Toshiro pulled away from inside of her. Frustration marring his face when he kissed her stubborn lips.

"Say it, Momo."

"Toshiro...don't do this...I can't." She whimpered. It was almost too painful.

The little hope he was holding on to flourished when she said his name.

"Say it! Damn it!" He groaned. Letting go of her arms now as his hands cradled her face.

"I need you... Toshiro."

And with that he returned inside of her, driving hard until he unleashed all his pent up frustrations; all his inner confinements for the past hellish month. His reiatsu enveloped them both in its soft blue glow.

Toshiro kissed her mouth then collapsed on top of her resting his head on her chest. Listening to the beating of her heart.

An hour had passed...

_She's still angry_.

Hinamori was now looking the other way, staring at a wall. From behind her Toshiro traced her silky porcelain shoulder but felt her clutch the sheets tighter to her chest; flinching at the contact. He got the hint.

He got off her bed and awkwardly dressed up. And as he was done fastening his katana behind his back, he looked at her while she still ignored him.

Knowing that it's going to be a one-sided conversation he said,

"If I have to apologize for what I did for the rest of our lives, so be it. And I am sorry, Momo. I am sorry for a lot of things."

He undid the bakudo barrier and walked towards the veranda. Then slightly turned his head back,

"Close your balcony doors if you don't want me here at night."

And with that, he left without a sound. Not even disturbing the sheer feather-light curtains.

...

Hinamori was fuming. Mostly at herself for being so easily manipulated.

_Baka momo. All he had to do was kiss you and you become butter!_

She stomped towards her balcony doors and slammed it shut. Then slowly went back to bed.

She was too angry to notice that sleep overcame her. Embracing her in its most restful form.

...

**A/N: Please review.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Please Review. It's what gives me motivation to write :).**

**Chapter 10**

**Awakening**

Hinamori woke up rested, looked at the clock and smiled. Glad that she has plenty of time to get to the fukutaicho's monthly meeting. She hugged a pillow to her face and inhaled.

_It smells like Shiro-chan..._

She gasped. He was here last night! Momo looked down at her naked body under the sheets. Then she touched her swollen lips while remembering what had transpired the night before. He came into her room last night without his captain haori. All barriers down (well, except for the one he placed around her room)._ He was...so handsome_.

She blushed, highly embarassed at herself for being so easily manipulated by Toshiro. _Sigh...I am so naive_. Giving rise to her insecurities again, she made sure that the veranda doors were tightly shut.

Hinamori was in front of the mirror, trying to fix her hair when a knock was heard at the door. "Hang on, I'm on my way."

"Ohayo Hinamori-San!" Greeted Isane and Rangiku when she opened the door.

"Ohayo, Rangiku-San, Isane-san! Ready for the meeting?"

"Lets hurry up, since there's also a captain's meeting. We don't want to be caught up in the traffic, and these girls take a lot of space. They hate it when people bump into them." Rangiku indicated her chest, making Isane-san blush with the offhanded comment.

They did make it in good time. The topic was about division expenses; nothing to be excited about. Hinamori had to nudge Rangiku to wake up a couple times, and Renji once. Yachiru opening candy wrappers every once in a while was basically the most interesting sound in the room. There were a lot of stretching and yawning by the time Omaeda finished his report, and with Nanao's persistence of relevant questions also stopping- the meeting has finally come to an end. The taicho conference ended at about the same time. So the hallway became crowded, with lower seated shinigamis waiting outside for urgent messages to give to some of the taichos and fukutaichos.

"Let's go break fast Isane-san, Hina-chan. Oh wait, I have to look for my taicho- come with me for a second."

"Ano...I really have to get back, I'll see you later-" Momo said.

"Nonsense. It'll take but a second." As Rangiku immediately saw her captain heading their way; not easily missed with his short spiky white hair. Momo thanked Isane and Rangiku for both being tall while she cowardly stood behind them completely obstructed.

"Taaaaichooo!" She waved at him.

"Matsumoto." He acknowledged.

"Is it okay if I'm late coming from breakfast? Hina-chan, Isane-san and I have some catching up to do."

"I'll expect you before eleven." He acknowledged Isane with a nod and continued his way. Hinamori felt him sofly grazed his fingers over the back of her hand as he walked past them. Slightly turning his head to look at her. So subtle that no one noticed.

"Yoshi! Let's go girls." Rangiku already feeling guilt-free after getting permission from her taicho. She had a full agenda today consisting of a quick shopping trip, already forgetting that she had to be back before noon.

"Hinamori-san, You're as pink as Rangiku-sans scarf! Are you feeling okay?" Isane said, placing a hand over the smaller girl's forehead.

"It's pretty crowded in here. Where are we eating breakfast?" Hinamori quickly asked.

After they ate, Isane had to excuse herself. "But Isane-san I thought we were going shopping? It's the Ritto festival in 2 weeks. And we need something to wear!" Matsumoto whined.

"Ano Rangiku-san it's a workday today. Unohana-taicho will be expecting me. I'll go with you this weekend, I promise."

Seeing her friend's face had Hinamori putting her responsibilities aside, at least for just an hour. "I'll go with you Rangiku-san, but just for a little bit. And besides, didn't Shiro-chan ask you to be back 10 minutes ago?" She reminded.

"You will do that for me Hina-chan? Thank you!" Matsumoto beamed, and hearing Hinamori use the nickname for her taicho was endearing.

_It's so beautiful_. Momo has been staring at a fine white silk kimono with a black and a little hint of pink intricately woven obi. She didn't even bother to look at the price. Momo can't spend her money on such trivial things; there are other people in need. Most of her meager allowance go to Unohana-taicho's subdivision that's stationed in Rukongai. Their main purpose is to help the orphaned children of the town.

"Oi, Hina-chan you've been looking at that for quite sometime now. You need help trying to make up your mind?"

"Sigh...no Rangiku-san. Just imagining owning something that I can't have. Are you done now?" She smiled looking at her friend who had three bags on each arm.

...

Matsumoto went straight to flop down on Hinamori's office couch. "Phew! I am beat! Can I hide this in your office? I don't want taicho knowing what I've been up to." she cheekily asked and placed her arms over the couch's back to rest her chin on. Looking around at the newly renovated office.

"Sure Rangiku-san. I'll order some tea." Momo said absentmindedly as she saw a lone white rose on her desk, without the usual fan note. It looked so perfect, like that first settling of snow; pristine and untouched. She picked it up and threw it in the trash basket, clearing the desk to get started on the stacks of paperwork.

"That could have been from him you know." Rangiku pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not." Momo shrugged, as she looked through a report. It was silent for awhile.

"Hina-chan, don't you think it's time to forgive him? Oi, it's been over a month-"

"Rangiku-san, isn't your taicho expecting you back an hour ago?" Momo interjected feeling a little trapped. Matsumoto likes to beat around the bushes to get the truth out. So this was a little out of character for her.

"I don't know what he did to you to make you so mad-"

"He thought Kira-kun and I were...doing things we shouldn't be doing ok? So there." Hinamori blurted out, blushing.

"So...were you?"

"Rangiku-san!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I got it right. So he accused you wrongly-"

"You would think he would be the only person that knows me so well. But the words came out of his mouth anyway-"

"So you felt betrayed." Rangiku finished for her.

"Yes. My own best friend..."

"So what makes it different?" Rangiku asked.

"Huh? What does?"

"With you accusing him of murdering Aizen?"

The most awkward silence between Momo and Rangiku ensued. "My, my...look at the time!" As Rangiku stood up and tidied her robe.

Then she faced her dearest friend. Hinamori was so absorbed in her thoughts, she was still seated at her desk looking at her hands.

"Hina-chan look at me...please don't beat yourself up over this. I'm sorry I was a little harsh but the two of you have wasted enough time...I don't want you to end up like me. So many words left unsaid...But no, you two will be fine now ne?"

She took a deep breath leaned to kiss Momo on the forehead and left.

...

Hinamori managed to finish all the paperwork, considering her mind wasn't all there.

It was past 10 pm when she was in her white yukata brushing her hair before going to bed. She was looking at the rose that was on her desk this morning; now propped up in a vase on her vanity - - still deeply lost in her thoughts.

She finally had the courage to walk to her balcony and opened it before going to bed.

And she waited...

Momo woke up warm, with her back against his chest. She's using his arm as a headrest and the other was wrapped around her waist.

"Shiro-chan." She whispered, loosening his hold so she can turn and face him.

She can see his face with the faint moonlight, he looks confused and relieved at the same time. "Shiro-chan. I'm so sorry." Was all she could say before she buried her head in his chest and softly cried out all her guilt.

"Shhhh...for what Momo?"

She slowly shook her head, not looking up and cried some more. "I'm sor...ry."

Toshiro just held her until she fell asleep. Confused at why she's sorry, but beyond relieved when she called him by his nickname.

At first he was unsure when he saw her balcony open. _Maybe she just forgot to close it._ Whatever the case may be, determination left him with no options. Hitsugaya was ready for Hinamori to kick him out the minute he landed in her room but was surprised to see her asleep instead.

He watched her face now against the moonlight. He wiped the tear streaks on her porcelain cheeks. Small sobs still escaped her even in sleep.

_What is she beating herself up for?_

Toshiro kissed her lips and held her close while he, too, fell asleep. Still a little wary of what's to come in the morning, but just glad he's allowed to be this close to Hinamori again.

...

Momo woke up feeling drained...and alone. _Great_. She overslept.

She hurried not bothering to put her hair up and flash-stepped to her office. To find that most of her paperwork were already done. And the division training were well under way._ I remember telling him not to meddle with my work_. In one of their many discussions. Looking at the elegantly signed _Hitsugaya T_. on each finished report.

She noisily blew her bangs off her face and slouched on the chair. Exasperated, she really didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. But it was inevitable.

She remembered that morning when they first made love. All the words that were exchanged. _He had done everything for me_. Even forgave her for something so heinous! Forgave her the second she did it, meanwhile it took her a month to even give him a chance to say sorry. She was so guilt-stricken that all she could do was cry last night._ I am pathetic_.

No, you're not. Tobiume assured.

_Thank you, Tobiume...but I still have to make it up to him somehow_.

...

Rangiku could feel the weight of his eyes on her, making her squirm in her seat. Then he'll just stop and resume writing. He looks like he's about to say something but then change his mind. Her taicho has been doing this all morning!_ I don't think he's doing this on purpose but it's starting to get annoying. There it is again!_

"What, taicho?" Matsumoto now faced him.

"Did you say something to Hinamori yesterday?"

"Yes...but it shouldn't matter now."

"Not if she's beating herself up over it. What did you say?"

"It shouldn't matter! She's talking to you now, so be happy."

"I don't remember asking you to meddle Matsumoto-"

"Well someone had to! Or it would have been years and years of ignorance and depression!"

"Matsumoto, calm down you're making a scene, that's why I was reluctant to ask-"

"Then you shouldn't have! Leave it be."

"Not if she keeps saying sorry to me, when I am the one at fault. What did you say to her, is all I'm asking."

"Hmmm...here's an idea: ask her! Honestly taicho, for being a prodigy you're a complete idiot when it comes to these things." Now looking at her nails.

A vein on his head appeared.

"And you're just so ungrateful-" Matsumoto was interrupted.

"Ano...I can come back later." Hinamori had poked her head in but then was grabbed by Rangiku and shoved in the middle of the room, facing the captain, who was still seated behind his desk.

"Hina-chan perfect timing! Come in, because I was just about to leave. Ja ne!"

...

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Review. Please.**

**Chapter 11**

**Happy**

They just stared at each other once the door closed behind Matsumoto. Hinamori didn't know what to do with her hands, so she put them behind her back.

But not before she gave him an awkward wave to say "Hi," and smiled.

"Hey." Toshiro chuckled, gesturing to stand up.

"No, don't stand up! I'm not done yet."

"Hinamori, if you're here to apologize. I don't want to hear it."

"No, I'm not...I have a proposition."

One of his white brow slanted, he leaned back in his chair and smiled. His teal eyes bright. "Let's hear it."

_I haven't seen him smile like that in months_. It caught Momo off guard. She had to shake her head and clear her throat before looking back at him.

"I need a new training partner. I was wondering if your offer was still open..."

He was taken aback but kept calm. Momo was by his desk now, her little fingers gliding over the clean surface. He can smell her distinct intoxicating scent, and now couldn't take his eyes off her lips. Then to the contours of her breasts. He cleared his throat.

"What are the conditions?" He questioned. Though he already has a good idea, he just wanted to hear it.

Momo was holding a paperweight, one she gave for his birthday six years ago; a crystal dragon figurine. She placed it back down and leaned the back of her hips against the side of the desk. "Well, first you must promise never hesitate to land your attacks on me. Whether I block it or not." She's edging closer to him now, looking him straight in the eyes. "You can't help me up every time I lose my ground unless necessary, or when the spar is over."

"Got it. Anything else?" _God, she's beautiful._

Hinamori slowly sat on his lap and started playing with his soft silver white hair. "Yes. And you must keep that promise, or it would defeat the whole purpose."

She leaned to capture his mouth in a kiss, her small hands cradling his face. He gently adjusted her sitting position; lifting her up by the waist so she's straddling him.

"I've missed you, Toushiro." Resuming the kiss, slowly sliding her tongue in to taste him. He groaned, deepening the kiss even more.

"-I forgot my purse. I can't buy sake-" Matsumoto opened the door and witnessed the scene.

"Well, helloooo!" She gasped.

Hinamori on top of her taicho like that; eyes wide and both blushing. _It's the cutest thing! They are the cutest couple!_

Momo got up tidying her robe and her taicho got a scowl on his face. "Don't you knock Matsumoto?" He muttered.

"Well, maybe if you kids locked the door (such amateurs)! But, anyway, glad you two are...patching things up. I have to go celebrate!" Rangiku was about to leave when Momo grabbed her hand. "Eh? Hina-chan, don't worry I won't tell anyone-" Rangiku assured.

"No, it's not that Rangiku-san. I just wanted to say thank you... for yesterday. It was stupid of me not to realize something so...simple. Thank you for your help."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome. Anyway, I really have to go. Ja ne!" And with that she was gone again.

Hitsugaya is now standing by the window, leaning against it. Giving an impression that he wasn't listening to that last bit with Matsumoto. Momo took this opportunity to help him with his paperwork. She sat down in his fukutaicho's desk, pen in hand.

"Oi, Hinamori leave that for Matsumoto. She'll get use to this royal treatment."

"Well you helped me out with mine, so I'm just returning the favor. And I highly doubt she'll be back any time soon." She quickly looked up at him with a smile.

"Or it's I who might get used to this royal treatment." Hitsugaya corrected, already sitting back down in his chair. He heard her laugh before it got quiet as they both diligently worked on the reports. Neither caught each other stealing glances across the room...

It was well into 2 hours when Hinamori brought over a stack needing the captain's signature. She went and stood behind the desk, beside him. "Here, 98 pages to be exact. Sign away, Hitsugaya-taicho." She said flippantly, turning towards Matsumoto's desk when her way was barred by one of his arms.

"You really got used to saying that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Not really, but considering the present situation I thought it was appropriate." Hinamori pointed out.

"I'll have to ask you to stop referring to me as...that. I told you I don't like it. Just when it comes from you."

"You're really serious? Geez, Shirouchan. Make up your mind! Ano...I got one more stack left and I'm done."

He let her go. Feeling much lighter now that he got the whole name-addressing straightened out. The thought of her calling him with that on a regular basis just seemed so wrong. Hitsugaya knows that it's time for a change in their relationship, something that would make it solid. He knows she's up for the change when she offered to train with him, but how soon is too soon? He was deep in his thoughts when Hinamori's balled up paper hit him on the head.

"I'm finished with the reports. I have to deliver these and get back to my division. Is there anything else you need, Toushiro?" Trying to suppress a giggle.

"I can have someone deliver those." Hitsugaya was reaching for the phone.

"I'll deliver these, I insist. I wasn't here for the most part of the day, least I could do." She shrugged.

"Then would you mind joining me for a late lunch after, Momo?"

"No, of course not." He stood up and took the stack of paper from her arms to place it on his desk. Already knowing what he intended to do, Momo wrapped her arms around his waist. Toshiro embracing her just as tightly, inhaling her fresh sweet scent. He buried his hands in her hair as she tip-toed to give him a quick kiss.

"You've grown taller, Shiro-chan."

"Or you're just shrinking." He chuckled. "So does this all mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, tensai."

...

The haori was laid out neatly on the couch, and behind it laughter can be heard through the open veranda doors. The veranda that also opens up to Captain Hitsugaya's private garden, and where one can find a perfectly relaxed couple spending their lunch break.

"I forget how beautiful this place is. You never talk about it, Shiro-chan." They were both seated by the edge of the large porch, just finished eating a whole watermelon for dessert. Hence, why Momo had to take his haori off so it won't get dirty.

"Yah right. Can you imagine me and Kuchiki-taicho talking about our gardens?"

Hinamori had to laugh, laying her head back down on his lap.

"No, I can't. But we know how beautiful his garden is since everybody has seen it."

"Not like he wanted everybody to see it. I'd be pissed if the women's association meetings were secretly held at my house." He chuckled, stroking her hair as she smiled and looked out the beautiful expanse of sakura trees.

"I want to see this place in spring, I'm sure it's breathtaking." She sighed.

Hitsugaya now just watched her profile on his lap, her long lashes casting little shadows on her cheeks . _Breathtaking. _He agreed.

She turned to face him, with a slight pout on her lips. "What, my nose hair showing?" He joked.

She giggled. "No, Shiro-chan! I was just wondering...you didn't really say you were ok to train with me."

"Baka Momo, you know I have always wanted to."

She sat up now, "Well, I am honored to have you as my training partner, Toushiro." She beamed.

"So when did you want to start?"

"I was thinking after this weekend."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Ano...Toushiro, I kind of wanted to spend more time with you...us...like this. Not training. Not yet." She blushed, starting to clean up already.

Hitsugaya wanted to slap his forehead. _They did just make up today_.

He gently held her arm. "In that case, can you sleepover here tonight?" _And every night after, if it was my choice_.

She gave him a soft peck in the lips. "Hai. Toushiro, I'll see you tonight." As she tucked her hair behind her ear and shyly looked away.

_I thought you'd never ask._

_..._

It was after 10 pm when Hitsugaya got out the shower, drying his hair with a towel when he heard the knock.

"You actually waited for me to open the door? That's a first." He joked.

"Shhh...Shiro-chan! I didn't go out of my way to hide my reiatsu just so you can blow my cover!" Hinamori giggled, and entered still garbed in full shinigami uniform.

He watched her slowly undress and discovered that she had her sleeping yukata underneath. She was neatly folding her uniform aside when he said, "I remember you not being so concerned when Matsumoto found us this afternoon."

"...I realized it's not a big deal anymore." She shrugged, while she organized her things. "They know I come here to sleep on some stormy nights...I just don't want them to know the specifics, that we're actually..._sleeping together. _I mean, everybody knows we're together right?" Somewhat at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I guess." _Although Kira needed a bigger hint._

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Hinamori mused, a finger on her chin.

She finally turned and looked at Hitsugaya. He was leaning on his bathroom's door frame, blue green eyes just watching her and with that smile again. He only had on his dark blue hakama and a towel hanging on his shoulder. Little droplets of water still left on his chest and in between his abs while her eyes traveled further down to that light trail of white hair under his navel. She almost forgot to breathe.

Hinamori suddenly felt self-conscious. _Crap! My hair is still wet from the shower_. She was too caught up trying to hide her reiatsu, and making sure she didn't forget anything that she didn't get a chance to tidy up.

"I look a mess." She tightened her robe around her neck.

"What are you talking about?" He was instantly there. Holding her arms to loosen her hold on her yukata. He placed one of his hand on her nape, tilting her head back for a much needed kiss.

Hinamori now had her arms around his neck, all self-conciousness forgotten. She wasn't even concious enough to notice that they are now both naked until Toshiro carried her to bed.

Without breaking the kiss, he managed to turn off the bedside lamp and pulled the bed covers over them. "Momo...you're perfect." He whispered. Trailing soft kisses on her jaw, her neck, and her beautiful breasts. But he didn't stop, her soft whimpers was making him want to please her more. His mouth went lower, licking her navel, then finally arriving by that small triangular junction where her taste was most potent.

Hinamori's back arched as a profound sensation overtook her. Her hands grasping the sheets on her sides. "...Shiro...chan."

The most sexiest sounds were coming from this woman who he would give anything to, give up everything for. It was driving him insane.

"Toshiro...I want you...need you... inside me." He pushed himself up. Hinamori's hands slowly guiding his head back as he started kissing her taut stomach, her breasts, and her neck. He then plunged into her the same time he caught her mouth with his. Muffling both their moans.

She was so ready for him. Slick, warm, and wanton. He couldn't hold on for long as she clung to him, his every thrust she met with a push of her hips. Hitsugaya let go as soon as he felt her tight, slick, walls constricting; signalling that she, too, was almost there.

"To...shiro..."

"Hinamori..." He had to bite his bottom lip in case he'd hurt her again as he rested his head on her shoulder.

While the minutes passed, their heartbeats finally slowed down. Sleep was just a breath away...

Hinamori's eyes suddenly widened; she gasped. Her arms around Toshiro tightened.

"Momo...are you all right?" Searching her moonlit face. She was smiling at him with wonderment. He reached to turn on the light.

"Momo?"

"I just felt something! It was instantaneous, it was weird. It made me feel so...happy."

She brushed the soft white locks off his face and kissed him three times. "I love you, my Shiro-chan." As her smile turned languid.

"And I love you." Searching her half-lidded brown eyes. Not sure of what just happened but content enough that he can make Hinamori happy. He kissed her temple while he gathered her to sleep.

...

**A/N: I'm doing good updating because I'm sort of bed- ridden. Just had an appendectomy. And plus, I'm a hopeless romantic. Happy Valentine's day.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**JUST A QUICK REMINDER. Before you start reading my fanfic, must read Storm and Resolutions by Cynchick, or it defeats the purpose. I love you guys for reviewing :) !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Disclaimer II: Nor do I own hitsuhina fanfics THE STORM & RESOLUTIONS by Cynchick.**

**Warning: Must Read Cynchick's Fanfic The STORM first, then RESOLUTIONS second- before you read mine. M for mature, sexual content.**

**Here's the link for THE STORM: 2979737/1/ or just go under My favorites stories and select.**

**Here's the link for RESOLUTIONS: 2996868/1/**

**A/N: I know I sound repetitive but you HAVE to read those following stories in that order before you start with mine. This is my first fanfiction. I was very much inspired to write one after reading Cynchick's hitsuhina fanfics; my favorite pairing. Please review.**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**_

**Chapter 12**

"Oi, Momo. Wake up sleepy head." He gently nuzzled her nose.

"Oba-saan said she saw them...hiding in the pumpkin patch." Momo mumbled in her sleep; a furrow in her brows.

Toshiro tried not to laugh. "Oi, it's 7:30. I don't know about you but my day starts in 30 minutes."

He softly kissed her lips and Momo responded, but then pouted when he pulled away.

She opened her eyes.

"Ohayo, my Hinamori." Bright turquoise eyes greeted her. Stealing her breath away for a second.

"I don't want to get up." She whispered. She moved to kiss him again but he was too quick. Toshiro was already off the bed and heading towards his bathroom, his hakama already on.

"Geez, get up Bed-wetter. You never change...hurry, so I can still walk you to your division." He took a pillow and tossed it so it would land on her head, which was now under the covers.

She giggled. "For the record I stopped wetting the bed... and so what if I didn't change? Unlike you 'Mr. Oh I'm a taicho now'. Eh?...Stop Shirouchan!" As peals of Momo's laughter can be heard throughout the captain's sleeping quarters.

She's on the tatami floor now twisted with the bed covers as a result of Hitsugaya pulling her legs from under the sheets, and tickling her feet in the process. Breathless, fully awake and her hair half-covering her face.

"Mou...that was mean!" As she threw a pillow at him and missed.

...

It turned out they both overslept and skipped breakfast altogether.

"You're going to be late Shiro-chan. I told you I can walk myself."

While they were leisurely strolling; now by her office.

"I know, although I didn't want you to be late baka."

She rolled her eyes. "Heard of flash stepping?" Sliding her office doors open, and now looking back at Hitsugaya.

He shook his head and chuckled. "No. Don't forget to eat breakfast." He reminded.

Toshiro lifted her wrist and brushed his lips on the back of her hand, then disappeared.

Hinamori closed the door. The dreamy smile on her face was replaced with a pout when she saw the usual stacks of paperwork on her desk.

_Bleh. It's going to be a busy day._ And as if agreeing to her thoughts, a knock ensued.

"Come in."

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho ordered this for you." As one of her division members entered with a tray of food.

"Very well. Thank you."

_He just knew I would forget_. She smiled, grabbing a fruit bowl and continued to sign her reports.

...

Hinamori somewhat expected Toshiro to be there when she came back to her office from her usual division rounds, since it was already well into lunch time. And was about to head to his office after seeing that he wasn't there - -when a note on her desk caught her eye.

It was addressed _**Hinamori-fukutaicho**_ with his distinct penmanship.

_**Momo,**_

_**I have a lunch meeting with Kuchiki-taicho. Sorry. I'll pick you up for dinner, 7 pm.**_

_**H.T**_

_Great._

So she decided to head towards the dining hall by herself and found Rangiku, along with Renji, Rukia, Kira, and Hisagi. She sighed.

_Here goes.._.

Momo greeted everybody. "My, my guess who turned up? If it isn't the other hot head like me..." Renji elbowed her arm since she sat down next to him, which she's now regretting.

"I knew it was kinda weird for you to be so sweet and meek, then to have a fire-type zanpaktou. It just didn't go well together. No wonde-" Renji was interrupted by Rukia.

"And you wonder why she doesn't show up around as much? When she has to put up with the likes of you!" Rukia pointed out, grabbing his ear. "Honestly Renji, you gotta stop embarassing people."

"Ittai! Ittai! Okay, I'll stop! Geez, Rukia. As if your brother doesn't give me enough shit already..." Rubbing his ear.

"But really Hinamori-san. We missed hanging out with you. How've you been?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, if you were so worried about that 'blowing off the office wall with a lightning hadou' rumour. Then it's all forgotten. I don't even remember it being mentioned in the Sereitei Journal." Hisagi shrugged.

Kira and Renji were laughing so hard, that it was impossible not to laugh along.

"You published it in the front page you moron!" Rangiku blurted out.

Hinamori was answering questions and laughing at the same time. Realizing that she missed hanging out with her friends, and it's just best to face the issue rather than try to avoid it.

Rukia and Rangiku were also talking about the Ritto festival; the very first day of winter- -where the townspeople make it an occassion to welcome the new season and say farewell to the old. Sereitei always hosting the fireworks display. And it's coming next weekend.

So they discussed what color dresses they're wearing and hairstyles that had Momo pondering over it seriously as well.

_What am I going to wear?_

She's never really been out for the past 4 years, always declining their invites as she wanted to be alone; fighting her inner demons.

"Hey Rukia, mind being my date for that Ritto fest? " Abarai cut in.

"Uhhm...no, I won't mind Renji. But you have to ask Nii-sama first." Rukia answered.

"Well I'm going to ask him tomorrow, mark my words I will have you as my date Rukia!" Renji promised with a fist in the air. Hisagi and Rangiku chortled.

"Whatever. Anyway Hinamori-san, I think your hair must be down that night. We'll curl it up, I already told Nii-sama that I'm having friends over before we head to the festival." Rukia beamed, her excitement was contagious. Next thing Hinamori knew lunch time was already over.

She headed to her office feeling light-hearted. Her good mood continued, almost skipping while she delivered reports to the other divisions. She was at the scenic 13th division building, on the process of knocking on Ukitake-taicho's office.

"They are broken up right? For sure that's what I've heard." Kotetsu Kiyone, 13th squad fukutaicho was heard talking in a nearby room.

"I think so. No one has seen them together after that incident. Why do you ask?" A voice Hinamori could not put a face to responded.

"Ano...sigh...I was thinking of asking Hitsugaya-taicho for the Ritto festival next weekend..."

Was all Momo needed to hear as she hurriedly slid the papers underneath the captain's office door and left.

_Why did I just leave like that? It would be obvious that I overheard everything if they felt my reiatsu. Baka Momo! Please don't let them know it's me!_

She cringed as her imagination already ran wild. Kiyone and Toshiro together, she hated to admit that they make a great looking couple. Kiyone wears her yellow blond hair long now, and she's about a head and a half taller than Momo. The Kotetsu sisters have to thank their genes for those perfect tall, ample-chested bodies with beautiful vibrant faces. Matsumoto too.

Hinamori sighed.

_Meanwhile I'm so... plain._

She had just left the 6th division building, giving the papers to Renji since Kuchiki-taicho wasn't in.

"Don't forget he has to sign it by tonight. Thanks, Abarai-kun!"

The sun has already set. It was past 6 pm when Hinamori was finally on her way back to her division; still absorbed in her musings when she was suddenly shoved into a narrow alley, her back gently pushed against the wall.

"Wha-!"

The rest of her exclamation was stopped when familiar lips caught hers in a breathtaking kiss. His hand on her nape burying his fingers up into her hair, causing her to moan. Her body instinctively molding into his, as her hand delve into his soft hair and the other wrapping around his neck. His scent is intoxicating, his breath. So clean, crisp, and almost sweet. Reminding Hinamori of being in the middle of a forest in an early fall morning, with frost still on the leaves. Unmelted and undisturbed by the peeking rise of the sun.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya said, unlocking their lips to breathe.

"Hm." As she captured his lips back to resume the kiss, slowly sliding her tongue in. Toshiro undid her bun, and his hand slipped down cupping one of her breast, making her moan again.

"Shit. Momo...not here." He hissed as her mouth moved to kissing his neck, then nipped his ear lobe.

"You started it..." She breathed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to go this far." He apologized.

"I'm sorry too." She pouted. Loosening her hold on him.

Toshiro kissed her nose and smirked. "You need to work on your defense, if I can easily sneak up on you like that."

She was annoyed now, shrugging him off.

"I was...preoccupied." She undid the reiatsu barrier he set up around them, as she started walking ahead. "And you didn't really 'sneak' up on me." Indicating his use of shunpo.

"Oi, Momo, I was just kidding. I'm sorry, I won't do that again." Hitsugaya said as he easily caught up next to her.

She stopped and faced him, realizing her foolish reaction. "No, it's not that Shiro-chan. That was kind of...nice actually. It's just...it's nothing." She blushed, then finally smiled. "So how was your day?" Starting to walk again, slowly this time.

"You know, boring. How was yours?"

"Well, I finally got to hang out with the gang at lunch. I thought it was going to be unbearable with all the teasing, but I handled it just fine. It felt like we were back at the Academy again." Hinamori beamed, tucking her now loose hair behind her ears.

"What did they tease you about?" He never liked the idea of anyone making Momo uncomfortable.

"About that hole in my office. Honestly Shirochan, ugh...I didn't know what got into me. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm really sorry."

Toshiro disregarded her apology with a slight shake of the head not wanting to talk about it, so they were just silent.

Then Momo smiled.

"What?"

"Abarai-kun said that he never understood why a meek, nice girl like me have a fire-type zankpaktou. Like I'm suppose to be mean and rowdy because Tobiume emits fire."

"Hm. That's a good point. But I never thought you were 'meek' or timid."

"You're saying I'm mean and rowdy Shirouchan?" She said, amused.

"No. I guess growing up with you I've known that you always radiated this energy. I was never surprised you wielded a fire-type zankpaktou, I thought it befitting."

"Whoa. It's the tensai talking!" She tip-toed to ruffle his spiky white hair, like how she used to when they were little.

"Ack. Stop that Bedwetter!" While he did the same thing to her hair.

...

They were walking into her office when a hell's butterfly flew in her window, immediately landing on her fingertip.

"I'm to meet with Yamamoto-soutaicho this instant...I'll see you later Toushiro." Hinamori disappeared without a moment's hesitation.

_What now? Why can't they pick someone else?_

"Tch." Hitsugaya muttered running a hand through his hair, heading to the 10th division.

Remembering his conversation with Kuchiki-taicho this afternoon; a meeting he specifically scheduled with the noble. Toshiro needed advise from a most reliable source about a most pressing matter; shinigami marriage.

It's not that he needed to make sure that he wanted to marry Hinamori, it's not that at all. If it weren't for the fact that they are part of the Gotei 13, he would marry her in a heartbeat. But _it is_ that they are both shinigami and high-seated officers at that, that he didn't want to overstep on boundaries before doing the deed. Making sure that he does everything right. He couldn't bear the thought to have Hinamori go through any hardships if he did it wrong.

Hitsugaya just wanted to know the formalities and what it entails, and who else can talk about such without blinking an eye?

Basically, there isn't anything special to it from what Toshiro noted when he spoke to the 6th Division taicho. It was much difficult for the noble because of his bloodline, and Toshiro doesn't have to worry about that.

"Although," Byayuka took his time sipping his tea, "as shinigamis we stand by our pride to protect at all cost, die if we must. You need to realize that you would both be multiplying what you are sworn to protect. In battle, you cannot think to die and fight to the death anymore because you're a warrior of the Gotei 13. That's still there but it's in the back of your mind somewhere...at least that's what Sereitei wants to hear. But you will die knowing that you're a husband, a father, a wife, a mother, someone loved. And you're leaving someone behind."

"I understand."

"I can feel that you do. You've known for awhile. Such resolve is commendable for someone so young...so when is the wedding?"

"I don't know. I haven't proposed yet."

"I suggest you go to someone else on how to go about that." He slightly raised his tea cup, as if to toast the lad 'goodluck.'

...

**A/N: Please Review.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I get your awesome reviews. Hope you like. )**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

**Chapter 13**

It was 8 pm when Hitsugaya was sitting behind his desk; his appetite for dinner already disregarded. His chair turned, looking out the window when he heard the knock.

He didn't need to turn around.

"Shirouchan..."

"Yes, Hinamori." He said without glancing in her direction. He heard her lock the door and sit on the couch.

"I'm going to the real world. They need help setting the pillars around Karakura town for added protection. Uruhara Kisuke requires our proficiency in kidou and I'm leaving tonight, in half an hour..." She was looking at the floor, not sure on how to say goodbye. But a little excited, it's been awhile since she got called for a mission in the real world.

"For how long?"

"Three days." Toshiro stood up now. She smiled up at him.

"You still have the phone I gave you right?" He sat next to her, but she'd rather sit on his lap. Holding each other close.

"Yes. I guess it's pointless to tell you not to worry about me huh?" She grinned.

He chuckled, agreeing. "Yeah. You could say that."

Glad that he's smiling now, "Kuchiki-taicho and Rukia-san will be there too. And I'll call you as soon as we get settled in." She assured, giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

It was quiet for a moment except for Toshiro's lips trailing soft kisses on her collarbone. She sighed deep.

"Something else in your mind Hinamori?"

"...It's only Thursday right? So I'll definitely be back before the Ritto festival...ano...how do you feel about blondes Shirouchan?"

That got him to stop. "What?"

"Blondes? You know, girls with blonde hair?"

_She's serious._

"Uh...they don't bother me. Except for Matsumoto, and you have to know that." He answered without really understanding where this is leading to.

_Just blurt it out Momo, we dont have all day._ She can feel Tobiume prodding.

"Would you rather...prefer my hair to be lighter? Oh I don't know, yellow blonde maybe?"

"What? No. Of course not! Oi, where are you going with this Momo? I'm not going to see you for three days and this is what you can talk -"

"I'm asking you to be my date for the festival next weekend, Toshirou."

"Oh. Baka, who else am I going with?" Confused, beyond his tensai logic can comprehend.

"Me, of course." She smiled. Kissing him so passionately that they were both panting, reeling with desire five minutes later.

She sighed again. "I have to go." As she reluctantly slid off the couch to stand up, Toshiro following after.

"I'll see you later." Caressing her porcelain cheek with the back of his fingers. Then she was gone.

... ...

The next day...

"I'm bored. Taaaicho, why didn't I get to go to the real world?" Matsumoto whined.

"Maybe because your kidou skills need practice and it wasn't up to me this time, for I would have been glad to send you back. I find you of more use over there." Her taicho said without looking up from signing reports.

"Taaichooo...you act like I don't do work around here." He responded with a snort.

"I trained with the division officers this morning. I'm just not the kidou nor the paperwork type. Ugh... So bored."

Toushiro had to agree. He rammed through all the division (as well as the 5th squad's) paperwork today to keep himself busy. Hence, finishing early. It's barely 10 am.

"Go practice your sake-drinking skills with your buddies tonight. I'll cut you off some slack if you're late tomorrow. Just stay awake for a few hours while I'm gone." He planned on heading to the 11th division headquarters to kill some time; looking forward to spar with Kenpachi who never can refuse a good fight.

"Oi taicho, you say that now. You know all of them were sent to the real world since they're such experts in kidou. Except for Renji..." Rangiku beamed, "Go ahead, taicho. I'll take your offer!"

For she had much to discuss with the redhead. She planned to get him drunk enough to tell her about this Rukia obsession that's been plaguing the man for years.

_Hmmm... I should start charging for my matchmaking services..._

She mused while she watched her taicho leave.

... ...

_Shit. Of course Kira is there, camping along with Hinamori in Uruhara's cramped up 'candy shop'._

Toshiro knows Kira made it clear he has no interest in pursuing Momo, but he still sees how the guy looks at her. Just waiting for Toshiro to slip...

He was by his division's front gates when his cell phone rang.

...

On a differerent time zone.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan." Even though the sun has already set in Karakura.

"Momo. How's it going over there?"

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been here in the real world. But I love it! So many things to see and do...Yourichi-san has been most helpful."

"Oi, aren't you suppose to be there to work?" He cocked a brow.

She smiled. "Of course. Rukia-san, Kira-kun, and I were stationed on the southwest end of town to set up one pillar. We finished in good time. They estimated that it would take about 48 hours for each pillar, but we did it in almost half..."

"That 's great. That means you get to come back sooner than expected?" Trying hard not to be bothered by her mention of Kira's name.

"Well, no. Actually, with all this free time Uruhara-san found more stuff for us to do. I'm learning a kidou in the 90's level to place a barrier at the Kurosaki residence tomorro - -ugh...ittai..."

"What's wrong?"

"This gigai. Honestly Toshiro, how did you guys get used to these things? It's so damn tight!"

"You'll get used to it - -after wearing it for a month or two." He smirked.

She gasped remembering something. "Guess what, Shiro-chan?"

"What, Bed-wetter?"

"I saw your gigai when Yourichi-san showed me around. I'm seriously thinking of stealing it and sleeping with it tonight..."

He laughed so hard that he had to face the wall for support and to avoid the curious and amused stares that his officers were directing at him. Toshiro braced his hand against the wall.

"No. No Momo, don't do that." While he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying not to visualize the scene of his limp gigai and Hinamori in his mind. Holding in his mirth.

Hinamori loves hearing Toshiro's voice, but his laugh is one of the things she cherished the most. Rare as it may come. The sound is so compelling, so genuine, and...male. She had always loved it when they were children. His perfect pearly whites all for the world to see (just for that briefest of moment, before he reverts back to his usual scowl), his teal eyes squints as he tilts his head up to laugh. It didn't seem as deep back then but regardless, it always made the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the sound.

"Fine, I won't...I have to go now, Shiro-chan. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Take care, Momo. Come home to me...soon."

"I will." Her heart warming up even more.

The young captain had to compose himself before the gates opened to let him out. Although he still had a smile on his face. He strolled lazily for a bit, allowing his mind to be absorbed in his daydreams until he felt someone nearby. Walking the opposite direction on the same sidewalk was Kiyone-fukutaicho.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taicho!" She brightly greeted.

"Ohayo, Kiyone-fukutaicho." Hitsugaya was about to use shunpo, but she touched his sleeve.

"Ano...taicho, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" He turned around, a little taken aback. The girl had never really spoken to him directly. "Yes...Kiyone-san?" Not using her surname that she shares with her sister.

"I...I've been wondering. I was...I've been wanting to see if you would go with me to the festival next weekend?" She looked so relieved after she got that out her chest, her cheeks red.

It was Toshiro's turn to stutter. "Uh...I...I'm sorry. But I can't."

"Oh. But that's fine. Eheheh. I understand." She awkwardly scratched the back of her head.

"Someone has already asked me." He smiled apologetically, trying to ease the rejection.

"It's okay. Forget I asked." Kiyone felt a little better, though still disappointed.

She bowed her head. "Good day, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Good day, Kiyone-fukutaicho."

Toshiro watched her leave. _Yellow blond hai_r. He smirked as Hinamori's bizarre questions dawned on him. She knew about Kiyone asking him to the festival.

_Could it be she's jealous? Baka, Momo._

Shaking his head before he headed to the 11th Division.

... ...

Hinamori knew that won't be the last time she'll be seeing the beautiful town of Karakura as she stepped out onto the grounds of Soukyoku Hill.

She deeply inhaled, glad to be home.

The glowing moon blanketed Soul Society in that false sense of security that Aizen's betrayal has left behind. Knowing so well that everyone is taking all precaution to prepare for an upcoming battle. Her faint and depleted reiatsu is proof of that.

Momo bid everyone a good night when the Senkaimon gate disappeared.

"Oi, Hinamori-san. Someone's waiting for you over there." Rukia whispered with a sly smile and pointing him out under one of the trees.

"Oh. Th-thank you, Rukia-san. Goodnight." She blushed.

"Hey, Momo." Toshiro was instantly in front of her, he held her face for a few minutes then gestured to take her "luggage" (as Yourichi-san referred to it as).

"Hello, Shiro-chan." Her dreamy expression couldn't be contained. _I am home_.

"You shopped on Matsumoto's behalf?" He cocked a brow, indicating the suitcase he's holding.

She laughed. "No, Yourichi-san did. It turned out we're exactly the same size, so she went through her closet then insisted we shop together. She's amazing! No wonder Soifon-taicho worships her."

"Hm. Sounds like you had fun." Content to see that she had a good time, though her reiatsu felt a little dull.

"Don't get me wrong, since the town was oozing with spiritual pressure, we were warned that hollows were easy to come by. So we kept busy." She shrugged.

"Let's get you home then."Noticing the dark circles under her eyes. He held her hand as they flash stepped to her division.

Hinamori stretched and yawned when they were in her bedroom.

"What time is it anyway?" Tip-toeing to wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's past 10pm. Get to bed Momo." Toushiro said already undoing her bun. He kissed her forehead and gathered her for an embrace, "Welcome back."

"Oi Shiro-chan, I know I was only gone for three days but don't I deserve a proper kiss?" Her pink lips pouting.

He looked away. "Tch. You know where that will lead. You need your rest more than...that."

"You're so mean!" She huffed heading to the bathroom. Then peeked her head out, "But... you are staying the night, right Shiro-chan?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. Please?"

"If you insist." He exaggeratedly sighed, making her laugh.

Toshiro was taking off his haori when Momo came out the bathroom wearing something that reminded him of those women on the 'billboards' in the real world. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Wha-what is that?"

"Hmm? Oh this? It's called lan...lingerie. Yourichi-san bought me tons of these. It's what she wore to bed in the real world, and I have to admit, they are comfortable." As she knelt to open her suitcase to unpack, completely oblivious to Toshirou gawking at her form. His eyes followed the red lacy strap of her top sliding to the side of her arm. He cleared his throat.

"You wore that around at Urahara's?" Already changing his mind about Yourichi being a good role model.

"Don't be absurd Shiro-chan. I had my own room. Although Yourichi-san would wear them around the house, making the boys blush." She paused. An idea came to mind and she looked up at him. Her smile turning sly.

Hitsugaya had only one sleeve of his haori off, looking sheepish as she caught him gawking at her. He was a little red.

"Am I making you blush, Shiro-chan?" She stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Uh...don't be ridiculous Hinamori. It's getting late, let's get to bed." He turned around and finished undressing. Thanking his self-control. _Big time_.

"Fine." Hinamori petulantly said. _Ugh. So much for my great idea_.

She turned off the lights and joined him in bed. Already nested inside his warm arms.

He kissed her temple. "Rest Momo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Shiro-chan."

... ...

He was in shunpo mode. Looking up at the tall forest trees as the snowflakes barely touched his face while he glided past. He closed his eyes. The sun peeking through the ceiling of frozen branches created a beautiful show of bright intermittent lights against his eyelids. Toshiro breathed in deeply. She's nearby.

_This is a good dream._

He suddenly woke up to the dark; eyes wide. He didn't have time to suppress the groan that came out of his lips. Nor could he comprehend the staggering sensation that overtook his whole body.

"Ahh..." He looked around. "Hina...mori?"

She slowly appeared from the covers below him. Toshiro can feel her smile when she kissed him. Then placed her small fingers on his lips.

"Shhhhh Shiro-chan...go back to sleep, I'm just returning the favor." She mischievously whispered. And left her fingers there while she slid back down towards his groin to resume the 'favor'.

The second he understood what was going on, her mouth encapsulated him in one swift motion. Causing him to become incoherent altogether.

Momo was getting aroused just listening to him, and was determined to please him even more. She hasn't been this close to this part of him before. Studying the beautiful and large member at first. She wasn't sure if she could even fit him all in her mouth, but she improvised. She started to just kiss it then resorted to licking. Sliding him in and out as smoothly as possible.

"Momo...please." Toshiro gently grabbed a fistful of her hair, a queue for her to stop. She situated herself on top of him, like when how they first made love then slowly lowered herself, taking all of him in.

Momo gasped, then moaned as her body accommodated his fully aroused state. He held her by the waist guiding her as she started to move. Sitting up as he reached out to remove the lacy top over her head, so he can see and feel her perfect body to his hearts content...

Their forms glistened against the pale moonlight. His lips quivering as he kissed her forehead whilst her body still suffered from bouts of little tremors, both barely recovering from their passionate exchange of love.

"You happy now?" He asked, amused.

"Yes. Quite." Momo smiled, snuggling deeper into his arms.

... ...

Hitsugaya's innate sense of responsibility had to be commended after such an eventful night. He woke up, and glanced at Hinamori. Who was on her stomach, her silky hair covering half her sleeping face. Her mouth slightly open, looking so...innocent.

He looked away to stare at the ceiling, and placed a hand over his forehead. Realization hit.

_Gad, what happened last night? ...Wow._

His hand slid up to his hair as he glanced back to the girl sleeping next to him. Trying to assimilate such an innocent facade to what transpired last night. Her discarded undergarment was by his head. He smirked, then reluctantly got up to dress.

Toshiro knelt by Momo's side of the bed to kiss her hand, and gently pulled the blankets up to her bare shoulders.

He jumped off of her balcony, flash- stepping onto the roofs as he headed to an early captain's meeting.

...

**A/N: Please review. More goodies to come.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Please review. I botch the spelling of his name a lot. Please forgive me. I love you guys!**

**Chapter 14**

Wreck

Hitsugaya was nearing her office door when it slid open. He recognized the tall, sandy brown hair, blue eyed man as 7th Division sixth-seat, Sei Kagehiko. Stepping out with a bewildered expression on his face but immediately wiped it off when he saw the captain approach.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Toushiro just nodded, then watched the officer leave before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Hinamori didn't look up, her brows in a knit while she was focused on a report. Her face almost obscured by the tall stacks of paperwork in front of her. "I have no time for this..." She was talking to herself while she stood up and tossed a bouquet of yellow flowers in the trash basket. Then finally looked up, to see Toshiro comfortably sitting on the couch with an amused look on his face.

"Shiro-chan! You gotta stop sneaking up on me like this!"

"I do remember knocking, and you telling me to come in."

"It would help if you don't mask your reiatsu around me so much. I thought you were someone else!" She placed her hands on her hips, clearly very upset.

"And deprive me of my fun? And why are you getting so worked up, did something happen with Kagehiko?" He's standing in front of her now, arms crossed.

That caught her off guard. "How...do _you_ even know him?"

Toshiro just shrugged.

_Oh right, that photographic memory of his . So he must know everybody in this damned place._

Hinamori's arms sagged, defeated.

"Tsk. I'm sorry Shiro-chan."

She leaned her forehead on his arms. He uncrossed them and wrapped them around her. "I'm just having a bad day." She said without looking up.

"Tell me what happened." Trying to sound calm instead of 'tell me so I at least know why, after I beat the shit out of him.'

Momo decided it's not a good idea to tell Toushiro of such mundane matters. She moved her arms on his chest and fiddled with the front of his robe.

"It's nothing really. It's just been so extremely busy. So...when is our first day of training?" She glanced up, beaming.

"Tomorrow." He said caressing her face, his jade eyes focused on her lips. He sighed, a slight scowl could be detected.

"What Shiro-chan?"

"I have a confession that's been long overdue."

"And what's that?" She was amused now.

"Remember when I said I would be 'ok' with it, as long as you're happy even if it isn't with me?"

She nodded.

"Well, I lied. I was never 'ok' with it nor would I ever be." He said, unabashed.

"Like I didn't figure that one out! And I, would have been miserable otherwise..." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Toushiro chuckled. "I didn't really try to hide the fact." Their moment was broken by a knock on the door.

"Ill see you later, Shiro-chan." She whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Hitsugaya squeezed her hand, then opened the door. Already decided to stop by the 7th division to ask someone some questions...

...

_Holy shit!_ Hinamori understanding exactly why captains are required to mask their reiatsu.

She watched him unsheath Hyourinmarou. Trying to not have her knees buckle under the spiritual pressure. She waited for him to take his stance, but he was already right in front of her, their zankpaktous clashed as she blocked the first move...

Two and a half hours later.

She was struggling to stand, one of her knee was still down. She got both her hands grasped on Tobiume's hilt, her tip was staked to the ground.

_This definitely is a higher level of training. He's too fast and overwhelmingly strong!_

Momo's breaths was still labored and she was about to pull Tobiume out from the ground when Toushiro's hand held her sword in place.

"That's enough for today, Hinamori."

He was surprised to see her slowly glance up with a big smile on her face, though fatigued. She reached up to give him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you Toushiro!" His lips twitched.

_A fight that ended with an embrace. This has to be a first._

...

"I just never thought I could ever forgive myself for pointing Tobiume at you that night, Shiro-chan..." Referring to the night of Aizen's betrayal.

"But today, I felt like I can and that everything will be just fine. So thank you again, for not holding back." She smiled, looking forward to their next session.

They were in his large soaking tub. Hinamori lifted her arm to lather more soap on the other as Toushiro kissed her wet shoulder from behind, then rested his head on it. Deliberately hiding the scowl he had on his face.

_Why is she so intent to have these extensive trainings?_

He regretted his decision to train with her the minute she almost crashed her back on a boulder, from his zankpaktou's impact. But she quickly placed a protective bakudo behind to save her fall, to his relief.

_She's already so strong, withstanding his semi-released reiatsu for almost three hours. That, he had to restrain...and among other things._

Hyourinmarou pointed out his flaw. _It was our first day of training, give me a break!_

This is the first fight Toushiro knew he would lose from the beginning. A lose-lose situation. He can't see her get hurt, but then he can't have her train with anyone else either..._Tch_. Already dreading their next session.

"Are you okay, Shiro-chan?" She turned to face him.

"Hmm. Yes, Bed-wetter." He smiled.

Momo pressed herself closer to him loving this new feel of their bodies rubbing underneath the water, all slippery from the soap.

"You know, we still have an hour to spare..."

...

They trained for the next three days. Hinamori still trying to acclimate to this brand new challenge of a training. She's been exposed to plenty of captain level reiatsu before, but not when it's directed at her. It's a whole different sensation. And she's loving it!

She stood up, her hair coming loose cascading down her back. She wiped the blood from her nose and he immediately was there.

"Shit. Momo, I'm sorry!"

"Stand back... Snap! Tobiume!" Hitsugaya didn't have time to blink as he dodged the giant fireball.

He counter attacked, "Hyoryu Senbi! Zekku!" Sending the large crescent-shaped shield of ice to block her next fireball... Fire and ice.

And so it ensued for another two hours, Toushiro thanking the heavens that today would be their last day of training...until after the weekend.

...

He came back in his office after 4pm from a captain's meeting to find Hinamori and his fukutaicho on the couch. Hinamori's feet were bare and one leg was propped up on the armrest as she wiggled her tiny toes to dry the pink nail polish. She's also painting Matsumoto's fingernails, bright red. They were in mid-laughter when Toushiro came in the door.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori greeted.

"Oi, taicho we already finished our paperwork so don't start." Matsumoto interjected.

"What? I didn't even say anything." Still couldn't take his eyes off Momo. Even when he sat down behind his desk.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. _These two acting like lovesick puppies, they just saw each other this morning!_

"Rangiku-san said that pink will match with what I'm going to wear tomorrow night. Which is funny because I don't even know what to wear tomorrow night!" She laughed.

Hitsugaya nodded now engrossed in his paperwork, but not minding the chatter.

"Hina-chan stop moving! Oi, don't blame me if it's crooked."

"So you're going with Hisagi-san, Rangiku-san?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. He asked me out, over a sake-filled jug. Isn't he romantic?"

Hinamori's feet went up the air from laughing so hard. Toshiro's lip twitched while he read through a report.

"I'm sure you picked Hisagi-san out of everyone else who asked you, because you like him too Rangiku-san. He's always so nice to you. I can't believe he made the women's association lunch just because you suggested it." Hinamori pointed out.

"That was his choice...Hina-chan that looks perfect!"

Applauding Hinamori for doing a great job on painting her nails.

"Thanks. I love my nails too Rangiku-san. I'm sure my date will appreciate it..." As they both bursted out laughing. Hitsugaya had to suppress a smile.

"Okay, Hinachan we gotta stay still for it to dry, so it will be nice and perfect for tomorrow."

"I have a better idea." Hinamori touched Tobiume's hilt and channeled the heat to her hands, placing them over Rangiku's nails.

"Hina-chan that's amazing! They're dry now. Mou...I want a zankpaktou like yours...Oi, I'll leave you two alone. I gotta polish Rukia's nails. And Hina-chan, don't forget to be at the Kuchiki manor tomorrow by 4pm!"

"Hai, Rangiku-san. Thank you." ...

"So are you taking the day off tomorrow?" Momo walked up to ask the captain.

"It depends, if you're staying over tonight or not."

"I might be late coming back here, I need to dig into my closet and see if I even have...pink!" She wiggled her fingers in front of him.

"Well don't be too late." Already holding her small waist so he can nuzzle her neck.

"Stop Toushiro! My nails aren't dry yet or I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rangiku-san." He sighed while she wriggled out of his hold and sat on the couch to dry her nails, using her zankpaktou.

"Sorry about today in training, Momo." She didn't respond, too focused on her nails.

"Oi, do I have to repeat myself, Hinamori?"

"I heard you apologize for the fifth time today." She enunciated each word.

"What, I can't apologize?"

"I don't hear you say sorry to Zaraki-taicho after a spar."

He almost doubled-over and scoffed. "That's out of context -"

"Why? Because I'm so weak that I bleed?"

"I didn't say that Hinamori."

"They're dry now. I have to go." She put on her tabi and waraji then she was gone.

He was left staring at the closed door.

_What the hell?_

... ...

Hinamori took four hours to finish up in her office, and still had a stack of paperwork left. She was already thinking about cancelling with everyone tomorrow; her insecurities are getting the better of her.

_Must he apologize so? Did I really look like I was that hurt? I thought I was keeping up with him at a decent pace considering our reiatsu difference. So what if my nose bled for a minute when I didn't dodge and fell? Baka Momo. Everyone will always see me as weak. Because I am weak. And naive._

Hinamori hurried up to her bedroom, shut her balcony, disregarded what Tobiume had to say and went face down on her bed. Crying. She cried for two hours. The fact that she broke down and cried confirmed her insecurities even more, and now resorted to anger when she all but dried out her tears.

_Ugh. I'm so pathetic. _Finally _g_etting up to turn on the light.

She gasped at what was laid out on her bed. That kimono in the store that Rangiku caught her drooling on. _That Rangiku_! She shook her head, still amazed to own such a luxury.

_It's so much more beautiful on closer inspection_, as she slowly slid her hand down the fabric. The silk dress is white in color with just the end of the sleeves black, along with its black obi that has a little bit of pink intricately woven into it. _Such a dazzling contrast._

Momo noticed the note card next to it.

It was addressed:

_**Momo**_

with his unmistakeable handwriting

_**For our first night out together**_**.**

_**Shiro-chan.**_

...

It's almost midnight and Toushiro couldn't sleep. _She did say she was going to be late_. Still hoping that she might show up even after what happened earlier.

_Baka Toshiro. Why don't you watch what you say_. "Tch." Placing an arm over his eyes.

A gentle knock interrupted his troubled thoughts. He flash-stepped to open the door. Hinamori was standing in her sleeping yukata, she didn't even bother to conceal it underneath shinigami uniform.

_Did I wake him up?_ Her heart stopping when he opened the door dressed in just his usual hakama and nothing else, not minding the cold.

Toshiro noticed her eyes are puffy and he kicked himself for making her cry.

"Well are you going to let me in?" She meekly smiled.

"Momo, since when do you need an invite to come in?" He said while closing the door behind her. Hinamori waited for him to turn around.

She hugged him, splaying her arms behind his bare back to hold him close and looked up.

"I know you just worry about me, Shiro-chan." Her fingers now traced the scar on his chest, "Too much. But I can't blame you. I am a wreck."

She listened to his heart now.

"No, it's not that. It's because I love you, baka." Kissing the top of her head, "Far too much."

She sighed. They were silent for awhile.

"Thank you for the gift. It does match my nails." She grinned.

"I'm glad you like it. Let's go to bed, Momo." Lifting her up, and laid her down under the covers.

"Can I ask a favor, Toushiro?" She yawned.

"Anything."

"Can we sleep in tomorrow morning? I hate waking up so early on a weekend."

"As you wish." He said smiling as he brushed his lips on her forehead.

...

**A/N: I know, I know I'm taking my sweet time with this. I'm excited too! Please review.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: My all time fave song that I dedicate to this chapter: Everything. By Lifehouse. It's so perfect for this pairing. Check it out on youtube with lyrics. :_) Oh since I'm all about the little details, I changed Hitsugaya's separate bedsheet colors to blue and white, instead of just blue as I see fit. Please review.**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

**Chapter 15**

**Memorable**

The winter sun was brightly shining, casting the captain's room with its late morning glow. They were both under his ivory white bed sheet, that he pitched like a tent. Reminding Toushiro of when they were children, hiding under the covers while they told each other scary stories. Momo would bite her fingernails, eyes wide, waiting for him to give away the predictable ending. It always followed with her squeals and giggles.

He smirked. _I'm about to tell her a good one..._

Toshiro was on top of her now, their faces just inches apart. He's watching her sleep, eagerly waiting for her to wake up; gently nuzzling her nose.

Momo's brown eyes slowly opened. Her long lashes flutterring while they focused into his clear aquamarine depths.

Toushiro smiled, exposing his perfect pearly whites. She sleepily smiled back while her small hands moved to cradle his face, but something suddenly caught her eye. It was on her left hand. Hinamori tilted her head to the side studying the shiny object embedded in her finger.

It was silent for awhile, just the sound of the chirping birds outside.

He started to speak.

"I thought about a million ways to do this, but I found them all irrelevant considering my haste..."

She finally understood. She swallowed the lump that suddenly got stuck in her throat, her big brown eyes brimming with tears while waiting for him to finish.

"...to officially make you mine. Hinamori Momo, my best friend, my love, my heart...my life. Will you marry me?"

His eyes searched her face. He bit his bottom lip; a little concerned. _Why is she crying?_

Momo's tears now overflowing. Her heart bursting with so much joy, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Yes. Yes of course, Toushiro." She nodded and kissed him then. Tears of happiness streaming down her face.

He, too, was smiling when he deepened the kiss, embracing her tightly for his heart feels like it's about to explode with warmth. Her warmth.

The scene was so endearingly intimate, shrouded inside their own little world that consisted of just the two of them. Completely caught up in their perfect moment of bliss. Toushiro and Momo made love for the remainder of this memorable morning...

... ...

...

"What time am I suppose to pick you up?" He asked.

They were both in front of the towering gates of Kuchiki-manor.

"Uhm...in three hours. I've never been in here. It looks so intimidatingly huge..." Hinamori said, staring up as the dark gates opened. Mouth slightly ajar. She was holding a package which contained her new kimono that Toushiro gave to her as a gift. He had to chuckle at her expression.

They faced each other now, and he was adjusting her dark cloak to cover her from the cold. "I'll see you later." He said.

Hinamori didn't think twice to kiss him on the lips. Making the gate guards shift in their post, one even cleared his throat.

She blushed once their lips unlocked and soon just forgot about it when she glanced back and saw his crooked smile. Hitsugaya waited until the gates closed her in before leaving.

Momo now followed the noble-servant, who gestured to take off her cloak once inside the manor.

"Hinamori-san! You're the first one here, come!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia-san, you have such a beautiful home!"

"Thank you. Nii-sama is in the library..." She whispered and tip-toed when they were passing by the said room.

"We'll just wait for everyone here. So is that what you're wearing?" Indicating the package that Momo is holding, while tea was being served...

Thirty minutes later, Rangiku was the only one missing. Rukia's party consisted of Yachiru, Isane, Kiyone, Nemu, Nanao and Hinamori. Nanao was just about to say something of her tardiness when she popped in the room.

"Well helloooo girls! Sorry to keep you waiting. So whose hair should we start on?"

"Rangiku, finally...is that sake I smell?" Isane asked.

The room filled with sighs of bewilderment. They can't have someone drunk doing their hair!

"Nonsense! The tea will sober me up-"

The girls became quiet when they felt the distinct looming presence of Kuchiki-taicho.

"Good evening ladies. May you enjoy tonight's festivities." They all just bowed their heads, a gesture to say thank you.

"Hai, thank you again Nii-sama. For having my friends over."

"I would also like to congratulate Hinamori-fukutaicho for her recent engagement with Hitsugaya-taicho." The noble added. Someone gasped.

Momo turned beet red when Rangiku's head almost snapped and with all the side glances she received.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho." She bowed.

Everyone waited until the captain's presence became faint to burst into squeals and sighs and applause. Rangiku had tears in her eyes.

"Look how big that thing is! It's as big as a marble!"

"I helped my taicho pick it. It's platinum see, and it's suppose to be like 4 or 5 vegetables or something." Rangiku pointed out.

Then she whispered in Momo's ear, "He also had the band engraved. It's suppose to be just between the two of you, so I was not allowed to look."

"It looks like ice, how fitting!" Nanao clapped daintily.

"I knew you were going to marry Whitey-chan!"

"So when's the wedding?"

"How did he propose?"

Back in his library...

With the slightest hint of a sly smile on his lips, the 6th division captain drank his tea in 'almost' complete silence.

... ...

_What a wonderful night!_ Hinamori either don't get to go out much, or she just didn't care at this point in her sheer state of joy. The whole town was lined with lanterns, illuminating faces and places. She couldn't remember ever witnessing such splendor!

Rukia grabbed her hand as they ran to a vendor selling chappy-everything when they first arrived. Renji being pushed by Hisagi and Ikkaku to buy the whole store for her.

Everyone looked beautiful she thought, noticing that they all blended in with the townspeople for a change. _Well, almost._ They were required to have their zankpaktous and with hairstyles like Zaraki-taicho and Kurosutchi-taicho, it's a little difficult.

Rukia was wearing a lavender kimono with the matching Kuchiki kenseikan clipped on one side of her hair, that made her look adorably regal. Rangiku was wearing a bright red silk dress making Hisagi's nose almost bleed...again. While Renji was wearing a dark brown kimono and had his hair down (that Rukia kept tucking behind his ear when she thinks no one is watching) looking quite debonair.

But one stood out more than anyone else, and it wasn't just because of his short spiky white hair. He wasn't in his uniform either and was instead wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a black sash. Hinamori thought he never looked so gorgeous.

With Hyourinmarou fastened behind him, he was leisurely strolling. Looking up at the lanterns or the moon every once in a while, he always made sure she was close by. Their eyes making brief, subtle contact between spaces in the moving crowd. She would tuck her hair behind her ear, then smile before shyly looking away.

_Hinamori. My wife-to-be. Huh. Wife_. He shook his head, it feels so surreal. His exultation couldn't be contained that Kuchiki-taicho's keen sense was able to easily detect it.

Hinamori laughed as she watched the children play, she bought a bunch of little toy-things earlier and handed it out to them. Looking like the bride already. She couldn't have picked a more perfect dress. It accentuated her every curve and with her hair down and 'twisted' in long curls like that, she looks breathtaking. Although, Toushiro had to scowl at every man who gazed her way.

They were hesitant to be near each other, thinking it would be most inappropriate if they would just start making out in public. Still swimming in that dream-like moment that they shared this morning.

Momo was staring at her ring again as she veered off to the side to avoid the traffic. Yachiru had to nudge her.

"Peachy-chan...you can look at that later. It won't go anywhere. Enjoy tonight, there's so many choices of candy! Kenny, can you buy me this..."

_She's right_.

Hinamori searched for him, then felt his lips on her ear. She smiled.

"Am I so hard to find that I haven't had you this close, to tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She turned and faced Toushiro, straightening his collar; just an excuse to touch him. "Thank you. While _you_ look absolutely handsome. I would kiss you now but-" He kissed her right there. Earning them some glares.

She started to open her mouth to deepen the kiss, when he got a big pat on the back by Kyourako-taicho who came out of no where, along with Ukitake-taicho who dragged Toushiro away.

"We're sorry Hinamori-fukutaicho, but we need to borrow him for awhile." Ukitake apologized.

"Congratulations Hitsugaya-taicho! Son, we need to talk about the birds and the bees..." She heard Kyouraku say. Hinamori just stood there and laughed. She couldn't quite explain the expression on Toushiro's face.

She felt someone touch her sleeve. "Hinamori-san, I would just like to tell you congratulations."

"Kira-kun! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night... thank you." She instinctively looked at her ring.

"He's crazy about you, you know. He wouldn't let anything happen to you. But... are you happy Hinamori-san?"

"Kira-kun...you always worry about me. But yes, I'm happy." Momo smirked, "Are you drunk, Kira-kun?"

"I'm about to be, I see Rangiku-san holding two bottles of sake. See you later Hinamori-san...You deserve to be happy." He reached to lightly touched her cheek, and then disappeared.

Toushiro flash-stepped back ten minutes later, his cheeks red and looking annoyed. "Tch...lecturing me at this time." He shook his head as if to rid him of his current mood.

He held her hand and brought it to his lips, "Now, where were we?"

She blushed and touched her cheek. "I can't seem to stop blushing tonight, Shiro-chan! Ever since Kuchiki-taicho broke the news to everyone." Hinamori sighed and smiled.

They couldn't seem to take their eyes off each other, and just stood there gazing; mindless of the moving crowd around them.

"Come...we can't seem to be left alone for a second." He said, already tugging her hand.

"Hina-chan! Taicho! Come celebrate with us!" Rangiku handed her a sake cup, and Hisagi handed Toushiro one too. And the couple looked to see that most of the familiar faces of Gotei 13 are surrounding them. Even some of the townspeople peeked to witness the commotion.

"Let's toast to the young couple. We haven't seen a wedding here in decades!" Someone said.

"Ano...Rangiku-san, you know I really don't drink..." Momo said.

"Nonesense! Taicho doesn't either but he'll do it for you, right taicho?"

All eyes were on the young captain now, holding his cup full of sake. Toshiro smirked, looked at Momo and clinked his cup to hers, "To us." And chugged it all down to Hinamori's surprise. The men all cheered, Komamura-taicho patted him on the back.

Hinamori followed to drink her sake, wrinkling her nose after. Rangiku squealed and hugged Momo, almost suffocating in between her friend's ample chest.

"Their engagement party to follow in two weeks!" Rangiku exclaimed. As more cheers ensued. Making that vein on her taicho's head appear.

The crowd finally started to gather towards the center of town, where there's a large sitting area set up so people can watch the fireworks to commemorate the beginning of winter.

Toushiro wanted to go somewhere to watch it and they settled on the roof. It was a beautiful display of fire and light. Reminding them of when they were children. Watching while sitting on a branch of that tall tree by Oba-saan's house with barefeet and legs dangling.

...

Once the fireworks show came to a close, they held hands and descended from the roof. She hurriedly tugged him along towards where a group of little girls and boys were playing.

The children were throwing white confetti to mimic snow. Hinamori gently took the bag of confetti from one of the boy so she can sprinkle it from a higher angle.

"There. So now you can join in." Smiling as they all ran around her.

One of the little girl stopped and tilted her head up to open her mouth.

"No silly, you're not suppose to eat this!" Hinamori said, laughing.

"But it's real snow!" She insisted. The other children squealed. "It is real snow...yeay!" Opening their arms to the skies.

Hinamori looked around to see the other people reacting the same way. Renji brushing the flakes off Rukia's head while she tried to catch snowflakes. Yachiru grinning, pointing at Ikkaku's head of white hair. She glanced up now. _It is snowing!_

"Shiro-chan! It's really-"

Toushiro was watching her, with his crooked smile. Leaning on a nearby tree with his arms crossed and looking relaxed. Although he had a slight blue glow outlining his whole form and she felt his reiatsu emanating.

"You're doing this!" She laughed, holding her hands out to catch a snowflake. Then tilted her head up and also opened her mouth to taste. Giggling and raising her hands higher, she closed her eyes as she slowly twirled.

"Toushiro, it feels like you're falling all over me..."

…...

**A/N: Okay, I really need your reviews on this one. I'm quite proud of this chapter. But I need motivation to carry on to more chapters. Please review, mention favorite parts! Oh, I dedicate Snow Patrol's: Dark Roman wine in the festival scene.**


	4. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: More fluff. I need reviews please. Lots of them! I compiled chapters 1-5 together. It might look weird but don't be confused with the chapters. Chapter 17, still to come. **

**Chapter 16**

**Stronger**

One arm was propped under his head while the other was lazily drawing circles on the back of her bare waist. His eyes closed.

Hinamori, too, closed her eyes and sighed, listening to the soft thuds of his heart.

They were half-covered and twisted in the bedcovers. Mindless of waking up late in the morning again.

"I can get use to this..." Hinamori broke the silence. Referring to how they made love first thing that morning.

"Hm. Me too." His lips slanted as his hand slid lower to glide over her buttock.

"So what am I suppose to call you once we're married?"

"Momo, I've rid off all responsibility on what else you can and cannot call me."

She laughed, her eyes closed; still lulled by the beating of his heart.

"Well, I'm going to be called Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. Hmm...I like how that sounds." She smiled, opening her bright brown eyes to look up at him.

"I like it too." He kissed her nose. It was silent for a while as they just gazed at each other.

"Have you thought about when you want to have it?" Toshiro asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"In springtime. Sometime in April, when the sakura trees in your garden bloom...What?" She noticed his slight change of mood.

He sighed. Running his hand through his hair. "It's just...that's a long time from now."

"Can't wait to get me in your bed taicho?" She teased.

"You can say that." Toushiro said, although serious. He's not a big fan of their current sleeping arrangements.

"It's just five months, Toushiro. Besides, that would give Rangiku-san enough time to plan it. She appointed herself our own wedding planner."

Hitsugaya snorted.

"I trust her with my life, I can trust her with our wedding can I? She also helped you pick out my ring and my dress, so I have no qualms. They're perfect." Hinamori was dreamily looking at the ring again on her hand, which she had splayed out in between them.

He tucked her hair in behind her ear, then pulled her face closer by the nape for a tender kiss. "You can have your wedding whenever you like. Just let me know when I need to be there...but don't take too long." He winked.

"Thank you..." She lightly brushed the soft white locks off to the side of his face, and stared into those beautiful turquoise eyes, "I love you."

"I love you."

Hinamori kissed his hand and leaned her cheek unto his palm, lingering in the moment. She then traced her middle finger on his bottom lip.

"So...what did you want to do for the rest of today?" She asked.

His stomach growled. That made them both laugh.

...

...

Almost everyone was late getting to the dining hall this morning due to the festival last night. Momo had insisted that she go by herself to check up on her division and just to meet him here.

"Congratulations on your engagement Hitsugaya-taicho. And nice touch for bringing on a perfect weather last night to honor the festival." Unohana said.

He respectfully acknowledged. "Thank you, Unohana-taicho."

Hinamori was still not there so he took this opportunity to talk to the 4th division captain about lending him help for the training sessions with Momo. Then was relieved when his conversation with the taicho ended just as she showed up.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized as they were sitting down. He shrugged. Already handing her her plate of food.

"Mou...all the snow already melted... But anyway, I wanted to visit Oba-saan's house today, if that's okay with you Shiro-chan." Hinamori said as she placed the knapkins on his lap and on hers, also handing him the chopsticks. "It's been a month since I last visited."

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do today, Momo."

"Well that's so considerate of you, _a nata_."

Toushiro almost choked on his food, she laughed out so loud that it had the other shinigamis amusedly looking their way.

...

"It's still in great shape. Considering how old it must be." Hinamori said as she walked up the steps.

Toushiro was looking at the old porch; a place where they would spend most of their childhood afternoons watching the sunset.

"We have never visited this house together in decades, Shiro-chan! Ever since we graduated from the Academy. In a way, we sort of drifted apart after that..."

"Hm. Although I always knew where you were. Well, most of the time." He admitted.

They were inside the house now and Hinamori was staring out the open window looking out the garden; deep in her thoughts. He wrapped his arms from behind her shoulders, and felt the wet of her tear drop on his arm.

"I guess it was me who drifted away. I would be so lost sometimes, Shiro-chan, that I come here to visit to feel grounded again. I would search for you, on how we used to be but I didn't want to be a burden...especially...when you just became captain..." She started to stammer.

"Shhh...stop Momo. Let's leave if you're just going to cry, baka."

"Sorry. I'm getting all emotional." She suddenly felt foolish as she wiped her tears, laughing now.

He sighed. "I remember when I would wait for days sitting in front of this window until you showed up. I was excited but sort of dreading it at the same time, because I know you would just leave again and go back to that stupid Academy." He chuckled, and kissed the top of her head.

"I always came back, didn't I?" Hinamori faced him.

He nodded. "Yes. But it took you so long sometimes, that I just decided to follow you instead." _How she forgets_.

"Hmm. And look where we are now... engaged!" Looking at her ring again. "You think she would have been happy for us, Shiro-chan?" He held her hand and kissed her ring.

"Yes. Without a doubt."

So that's where they spent the rest of the afternoon. Gliding their hands on old furnitures and door frames as childhood memories form and flicker at the touch. Their peals of laughter can be heard as they even played a game of tag around the house. Although Toshiro was labeled a cheater for using shunpo.

They were now sitting on the porch and watched the sun set. Which silhouetted their fused form of pure content as they leaned on each other, side by side.

... ...

Hinamori woke up earlier than usual the next morning. Much earlier. She wanted to practice before training with Toshiro today. _And everyday from now o_n. She decided.

It's just that she hates having him see her as this weak thing. Always needing his protection.

_I need to be stronger for myself and for him. And that's just it too, she needs his strength to become stronger. I can't have him regretting his decision everytime he sees me get hurt._

She completely masked her reiatsu, and left him a note before flash-stepping to her division training grounds.

Toshiro woke up three hours later next to an empty space and immediately looked around the room. He focused on her reiatsu. She had been gone for awhile and wasn't even nearby.

He saw the note.

**_Shiro-chan, _**

**_I'll see you there._**

**_ Love, Momo_**

It didn't make him feel any better. "Tch." He scowled.

... ..

"Who's that over there?" Momo asked when she arrived. Indicating the other shinigami that was around their training vicinity. She stood about ten feet away from Toushiro, not wanting to waste any time.

"7th seat Oita Akihiro, from the 4th division. Just in case you burn my hand off or something." Toshiro explained.

She rolled her eyes. _Good one, Toushiro. Like I'm really going to believe that._

"Where were you?" He asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"I had to check up on my division, I sort of wasn't there all day yesterday." She started to bite the nail on her thumb, a sure sign that she's hiding something.

"At two in the morning?"

"I have to warm up okay? I got a little stiff over the weekend." Which wasn't really a lie.

"Hinamori, you can warm up -"

"You're wasting time, Shiro-chan."

That didn't go well with him. He unsheathed Hyourinmarou and unmasked his full reiatsu, his temper getting the better of him.

Momo stood her ground. His reiatsu was so much more overwhelming this time.

_He's pissed off_. She had to grit her teeth together, clutching Tobiume's red hilt tighter; getting ready for an intense fight...

_ She's getting faster. Blocking almost all my attacks even without using kidou. She's keeping up with me, with my reiatsu on full tilt._

Toshiro watched her now. She's sitting down and had a pout on her lips; glaring at him while the 4th division healer focused on the top of her head.

"Oi Momo, you're burning the ends of my hair looking at me like that."

"I wasn't even hurt, Toushiro. You just saw a little blood and then freaked out."

"Actually, Hinamori-fukutaicho. Your skull had a crack and you were bleeding profusely. But you're healing pretty good." Said Akihiro.

_Who asked you anyway?_

Her expression made Hitsugaya laugh. His former mood already forgotten as he got down in front of her to meet her eyes.

"She'll be okay right, Akihiro?" He asked without taking his eyes off her. Gently touching her chin with his hand. Cringing inwardly when he remembered the blood oozing down her face. His guilt turning to frustration.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho. Although nothing too rigorous for today and maybe tomorrow, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

"You'll be back here tomorrow right, Oita-kun? Because_ I am_ going to be here." Hinamori couldn't have hinted it much clearer. With a look of challenge to Hitsugaya.

"Uh...yes, of course Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Toshiro dropped his hand from her face. He grimaced before he stood up to turn away, the back of his haori arrogantly billowed.

_Fuck. Why is she so stubborn?_

"I have to go. I'll see you later, Hinamori."

... ... ..

He didn't have to say anything. _He hates training with me._ She thought in bewilderment.

_I'm too weak, and he can't stand to see me hurt. What a bad combination_.

Hinamori's musings were stopped when she opened her office to reveal the whole place almost surrounded by flowers. She read the closest bouquet bearing a note. It came from Soifon-taicho congratulating their recent engagement.

She smiled._ How can I forget I just got engaged?_ Then she frowned. _To someone who's not too happy with me right now._

Hinamori wrote thank you notes, then proceeded to do her paperwork until it was well past lunchtime.

_He must be really upset_.

Holding on to the fact that Toshiro can never stay angry at her, Momo undid her hairbun before knocking on his office door and let herself in. The room looked similar to her office, minus a bouquet or two.

He glanced up from writing something on a report, the furrow between his brow more prominent than usual.

"Hello Shiro-chan. I was waiting for you during lunch...but you didn't show up. So here I am." She awkwardly smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Normal and pain-free...ano...are you still mad at me?"

He sighed and put the pen down. "No, Momo. Of course not, don't be ridiculous." She flash-stepped to stand in between his legs, her hands cradled his face.

"Really? You really mean that?"

"Yes. I just thought we could take a day off tomorrow from training due to that injury."

"But I'm fine, Shiro-chan. Honestly."

"That injury was pretty serious, Hinamori."

"You know what, I didn't want to have to do this but I understand now, Toushiro. I'll just have to ask someone else..."

She was about to turn and leave, but he had already grasped her arm to keep her from moving.

"Wait. No." He was looking at the floor. "I don't know what your true motive is for all this nor do I want to intrude on your personal resolve, but you are already strong, Hinamori."

"No, I'm not."

"We all want to be stronger..." He said, more to himself. "Tch... I'll be there tomorrow, baka."

Resigned, he forced a smile. "Did you see all that? I couldn't find my desk at first." Indicating the display of flowers. "Matsumoto had to stop me from throwing it all away."

"Mine is worse! And...where is Rangiku-san by the way?"

Glad to have his 'over-protectiveness issues' out of the way. At least for now...

...

...

**A/N: Please Review. _Anata_ by itself is translated as my beloved, darling, honey, etc.. It also means "you" when one addresses a lover; over familiarity. **


	5. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach. If I did, then you would have seen some sexual content.**

**A/N: I love your reviews, please make some more!**

**Chapter 17**

**Moved**

**...**

They were on a grassy knoll under a tree, located a mile behind the 5th division building. The sun had just barely set, leaving remnants of its orange-pink-purple light on the horizon.

"Tsk. Hold still, Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori was holding his face trying to heal the corner of his mouth with the most basic healing skill she learned. Hitsugaya was sitting down and she was kneeling, hovering next to him.

"Geez, Momo. It's nothing. It's just a little cut."

"Now you know how I feel...but I'm sorry, again... for kicking you." Referring to their training session earlier in the morning that earned him the cut.

"It's not your fault, baka."

"There. All healed." She kissed it. Then gasped when he flipped them over in one fluid motion; Momo now underneath him with her haircloth unsurprisingly gone.

His white soft spiky hair gently ruffled as a winter breeze drifted past, also swaying the tall grass around and the branches of the tree above them. He leaned down to give her a lingering kiss, softly grazing his tongue on her bottom lip. Hinamori instinctively arched her back to be closer to his body, burying her hands into his hair.

Toshiro's hand slid down into the front of her robe to cup one laced-clad breast. The sudden cool touch waking her sense of propriety.

"Shiro-chan, We can't do this here...mmmm...stop. Someone will see us, baka!" His mouth muffling her words.

He was trying to ignore her, his mind somewhat already muddled.

"We're going to be married. What's it to them?" He asked, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Stop." He did stop this time and now looked at her with a smirk.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." _And it's the truth._ He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes, meanwhile his turquoise eyes turned serious.

"Something in your mind, Toushiro?"

He was focused on her lips, "You're still decided on April?"

"Uhmm...yes. Why? What's the rush Shiro-chan?" It's been two weeks since he proposed, and nothing has happened that made her want to change her mind...

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask." He smiled then moved away to sit next to her, helping her up while she straightened to do the same. They sat in companionable silence until the sky was lined with the stars, the moon illuminating their faces.

"Let's go, Toushiro. I still have a stack of reports to do-"

"No, wait. I wanted to show you something...any minute now."

She followed his gaze and sure enough, white powdery flakes slowly descended from the sky.

"Whoa!" Hinamori exclaimed. Holding out her palms. "You never cease to amaze me Shiro-chan..."

"I have nothing to do with it, I can assure you."

"I know. I wasn't referring to just the snow."

She laughed as the white cold flakes descended interminably. Landing on her eyelashes and now covering the top part of her head. Hitsugaya stood in front of her as he placed his haori over her shoulders, and wiped the soft flakes off of her eyes. She caught the slant of his lips before he ruffled her hair.

"Ugh! Shiro-chan, I'm so going to get you for that!"

"You can try shorty!"

As they ran chasing each other towards her division, leaving footprints on the snow.

...

Momo just called his office phone to say she can't sleep over his place tonight, since she has got 'tons' of paperwork to do. And that she'll just see him tomorrow in the morning...again. This is the fourth time within the last two weeks, and when she does sleep over she leaves before dawn breaks.

"Taiichooo... Who was that on the phone? All you said was 'ok'. Honestly, what's the point of that phone if it's only one-sided convers-"

"It's night time Matsumoto, shouldn't you be out swimming in sake somewhere?"

"Shouldn't you be with your wife-to-be somewhere?" _Oops. I wasn't suppose to say that, wasn't I? _When she saw his scowl get even darker.

He ignored her, a little too engrossed while looking over a report.

"Well, I'll just go then taicho." Rangiku hurriedly scooted out of the door before it got any colder.

... ...

It's inconvenient for the both of them when she stays the night at his place. She feels like she disturbs him when she wakes up, and then she has to go back to her division in the mornings anyway, so she opts to staying at her place.

Hinamori groaned when she glanced at her alarm clock. _It'll go off in 4 hours. Bleh._

She had been so tired lately. That by the time she's done at the office she couldn't think of anything else but the comfort of her bed.

Thankful that Toushiro would sometimes steal her away in the afternoons from the office to have their little dates. Momo sleepily smiled while she snuggled under the covers in her lingerie; looking at her ring.

_My Shiro-chan. My world is a better place with you in it_. Yawn. _A much better place..._

He landed on her balcony and entered her room. She's fast asleep. Toushiro was so tempted to turn off her damned alarm clock, and withstand the fight to come in the morning. But then changed his mind. _What if she decides to ask someone else to train with her? Tch. Fucking hell. These sparring sessions better be worth his peace of mind..._

His troubled thoughts were put on hold as Hinamori felt him next to her on the bed, and turned to wrap her arm and leg around him. Still asleep, and with her lips touching his neck - - she sighed. Falling into a deeper slumber.

Toushiro couldn't help but smile. _Baka Momo. For having no idea..._

He kissed her forehead before pulling her closer to sleep.

****Ding****Ding

Momo was about to move to start her day, when a long muscular arm had her pinned by her waist, against his body. She looked behind her to see his sleeping face half-buried in the pillow. It made her smile to realize that he came through the balcony, that she was sure she closed shut, due to the snow falling in. He managed to open the tight secure lock on the doors, which didn't surprise her one bit.

_Toushiro can move mountains if he sets his mind to it._

Momo yawned as she masked her reiatsu. And was about to loosen his hold,

"It's too early." He said, with eyes still closed.

_She had this argument before._

"Shiro-chan, please go back to sleep."

"Why do you keep doing this? I hate seeing you lose sleep." She ignored him while she got ready, in no mood to argue.

_ He will never understand._ "I'll see you later Shiro-chan." Hinamori kissed his forehead.

She felt a little guilty that she had placed a calming bakudo the minute she heard him utter something. She wasn't sure if it'll work on him, but was satisfied when his teal eyes remained closed.

... ... ...

With both their swords still sheathed, they stood about 30 feet apart; their breaths frosting. They chose an area where the snow wasn't laid as thick on the ground in their secluded training vicinity; located past the forests of West Rukongai.

"You're not cold, Hinamori?" Referring to her cloakless form.

"Tobiume keeps me warm." She shrugged, her sword now unsheathed; glad that he was satisfied with her valid answer.

She does sleep in those scanty undergarments, considering it would be freezing for someone with a normal body temperature. So he agreed.

"Alright, here goes..."

_Thank god the weekend is finally here_. He wasn't really looking forward to Matsumoto's planned engagement party that she will host at the 10th division. But just the thought of spending time with Hinamori without this training bullshit, was a much needed reprieve.

_They can wake up later in the afternoon if she wants._

Toushiro was absorbed in his reverie when a fireball almost singed his eyebrow. Forcing him to snap out of it and gave Hinamori a fight that she won't be able to complain about. Not that she ever does.

... ... ... ... . . .

It was well into lunchtime...

Momo gave up trying to act like an adult and skipped towards the 10th division, barely could she contain her excitement. She was already done with her paperwork for the day and... _it's the weekend!_

She can now see his large office window, which gave her an idea.

Toushiro was listening to Matsumoto ramble on about her guestlist for tomorrow's party and was signing reports at the same time, when the loud sound of snow hitting glass interrupted them both.

_What the hell?_

Another snowball hit the window pane before he looked out to see Hinamori jumping up and down with her hair loose. Waving her arm and with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

She brought lunch and was ready for the weekend to start.

He chuckled. _Baka Momo_.

"Taicho, what was that?" Rangiku asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." He sat back down so he can finish the rest of the paperwork so he, too, can join in her fun.

"Rangiku-san! Shiro-chan! I brought you guys lunch...it's so nice outside isn't it?" Momo beamed, not bothering to knock.

"Hina-chan! Just the person I wanted to talk to. Okay, so I was telling taicho who all was coming..."

About 45 minutes later...

Matsumoto was now filling out last minute invites. Eating and humming at the same time. Meanwhile Toushiro was so engrossed in finishing his reports that he didn't notice Momo standing beside him. Her hands were on her back with a little hint of mischief in her adorable smile.

"What, Momo?"

A ball of snow on his head was the answer he got. The ice splattering on his desk and floor.

"I told you I'd get you back, Shiro-chan!" She giggled.

"Tch." He shrugged off the ice, apparently not amused as he crumpled up the report he was working on, and restarted. "You got my desk all wet." He grumbled without looking up.

"Well sor-ry!" She sarcastically huffed, wiping the ice off his immaculate desk and drying the ones that dropped on the floor with Tobiume's heat. She stuck her nose up in the air and walked towards the veranda; opening the sliding doors to the garden.

"I'll be out here if you need me, Rangiku-san." And closed it shut.

"Way to go, taicho."

"Shut it, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, already feeling guilty and foolish for what he did. No need for someone else to point it out.

He finished a couple more reports before he decided to apologize and was just about to stand up when Hinamori suddenly slid the doors wide open. Face flushed and her eyes wide with enthusiasm.

"You guys, you gotta see this!" As she flash-stepped back outside, leaving the door open for them to follow.

Toushiro and Rangiku watched her sit next to a nearby tree and placed her hands on the portruding roots. Her light orange-red reiatsu engulfing her form, then radiated to the tree. The snow on the branches instantly melted, then little green flower bulbs started to appear. She stopped before they began to bloom.

"There." Momo stood up and dusted her robes off of the wet snow.

She glanced up to find them both in awe, their mouths slightly open. She giggled. "Now do you know what this means?" She looked up at them expectantly.

Toushiro knew exactly what it meant.

"What? That you can make flowers pop out on command?" Rangiku cluelessly asked. She was still confused as she watched her taicho flash-step under the blooming tree to grab Hinamori by the waist and lift her up in the air; spinning them both in a circle. Laughing.

She's never seen her taicho's guard so absent nor has she seen him this...happy. _And wait! I'm still barely trying to grasp what this tree-blooming thing is suppose to mean! _

Matsumoto was about to turn and leave the couple in their private moment when,

"Rangiku-san. I'm sorry to have to ask this from you..." Momo said, reluctant to look away from Toushiro's gaze.

"Hmmm? Why is that Hina-chan?" Hinamori returned her dreamy eyes back to her soon-to-be husband; caught up in their silent conversation.

"Because the wedding is now going to be in three weeks."

...

**A/N: Please review. The wedding is just around the corner. Your reviews is gonna make it happen.**


	6. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: I kinda changed Kira's approach on Hinamori. They were in the Academy together so they are comfortable around each other. Conversation-wise. Please, please, please review.**

**Chapter 18**

**Wings**

The engagement party was coming near its end when captain Kyouraku drunkenly stumbled around the place looking for his "Nanao-san". Who probably left the party already once the sake toasting begun; adamant to take Yachiru home so that the underage fukutaicho doesn't partake in these 'adult' gatherings.

The toasting had increased twicefold when Rangiku announced that the wedding will be in three weeks.

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Iba and Renji were in a deep conversation about their bloodiest fights. Yumichika edging slowly away as he was trying to eat and not vomit at the same time. Meanwhile Hisagi and Matsumoto still trying to outdrink each other.

"Joo know, Matsumoto-shan, joo know how I know when I'm...hic...drunk?"

"Mm? How, Hisagi-kun?"

"When I ...hic... start sheeing things with both my eyesh!" He indicated his ears, when he referred to the said facial features.

And a slightly sober Ukitake was talking to Toushiro, "You think about growing your hair Hitsugaya-taicho? Although your hair looks like it would be hard to manage. It's the same color as mine, but the texture is much too different..."

Toushiro's trapped expression showed that he didn't know how they got into this topic in the first place, nor does he want to rudely just walk away in case he offends the amiable captain of the 13th division. A vein invisibly appearing on the back of his head as he continued to listen.

Everyone else had left the party. It is afterall, already one in the morning...

Momo was sitting outside the veranda, looking out her garden. _My beautiful garden. _

She tucked a wisp of her now loose hair behind her ear, and smiled to herself.

"What's so funny, Hinamori-san?" Kira sat down next to her, holding an extra steaming cup of tea and handed it to her. His hands hidden underneath his cloak.

"Kira-kun! Thank you...I thought you left...or already faced down somewhere." She giggled while she took a sip of her tea.

"I did drink, just not so much. I gotta haul Hisagi and help Ukitake-taicho with Kyourako-taicho. He's plastered."

She laughed. "Rangiku-san threw a great party, ne? She's amazing."

"Hm." They were silent while they gazed at the luminous moon.

"You think we're going to be alright, Kira-kun...when they return?" Referring to their former captains.

"Why are you worrying about such things Hinamori-san? You're getting married in three weeks..." _Three weeks_. He somberly smiled.

"The more I worry about it..." she turned around, glancing through the open doors searching for Toushiro, "I now have so much more to lose. I can't have it taken away." Momo sighed, troubled as she glanced back at the moon.

Kira nudged her shoulders to shake off the serious topic. She nudged him back.

"I wish you would hurry up and find someone Kira-kun, make you smile once in a while..."

"I'm too serious, they say."

"And Toushiro isn't?" Momo snorted.

_That's the thing. She's already taken, and I never had a chance_.

He smiled. "I loosen up when I have a drink or two...but seriously, it's been so tense around here that we all deserve to have a celebration. Especially you, Hinamori-san. We were so close to losing you."

"Not just me Kira-kun, everyone else. Rukia-san...what she must have been through! Ugh...I never got to thank Kurosaki-kun for his help. You and Rangiku-san, betrayed by Gin. Komamura-taicho and Hisagi-kun..." Her tears are flowing freely now.

"Hinamori-san. Please stop. See what happens? Look forward. Remember why we were all here today."

_Baka Izuru, making her cry like this._ He was about to place his arms around her shoulders but stopped...not taking the chance to even touch her.

She laughed and wiped her tears. "Damn...I've been so emotional lately. Sorry, maybe because I'm just so...happy." She grinned.

"Momo..."

They both looked up to see Hitsugaya leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. Looking calm. Probably heard the whole conversation too.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Come inside, it's cold."

Kira stood up. "I think Kyourako-taicho is about ready to keel over. I have to go now. Congratulations again, Hinamori-san. Hitsugaya-taicho. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kira-kun."

"Thank you for coming, Kira."

Toushiro held out his hand so she can use it to stand. "Whoa..." Her legs were a little wobbly from sitting too long and she stumbled. He caught her.

"I didn't see you drink tonight. So you're just being plain clumsy."

"Or I just wanted an excuse to be held like this, did you think of that tensai?" Hitsugaya kissed her nose, and wiped the remnants of her dried tears as she stifled a yawn.

"Let's get you home, baka."

He watched her give Matsumoto a big hug. They were beaming into each others' eyes.

"You know I love you right, Hina-chan? So don't worry about it. Three weeks is plenty of time."

On the verge of tears again, Hinamori nodded. "Thank you, Rangiku-san. Thank you."

On their way out Hitsugaya reminded, "Matsumoto, I'm going to be late coming in tomorrow. This place must be clean by then."

"Yes, taicho." Rangiku said, yawning. Already planning to have the lower seated officers earn their keep.

... ... ...

_The weekend was a blur!_ Toushiro wanted to spend as much time together. Almost like he knew that they won't be seeing each other as much once the new week started. He was hardly in the office while Hinamori was so busy trying to help Rangiku.

This might be the only time that Matsumoto was ever excused for not being at her desk for a whole week, and maybe until the wedding. Meanwhile Momo was seen mostly at the 10th division office, productively helping with the paperwork. Even bringing some friends to help.

Rukia was now propped up on the office couch along with Isane, finishing the last of the envelopes for the wedding invitations.

"I can't tell you how much this means to Toushiro and I. Thank you, again." Momo said before she opened Yamamoto-soutaicho's congratulatory card, honoring them his blessing.

"Hinamori-san. You can't possibly imagine how glad we are to be a part of this. It's the first wedding I've ever been to!" Rukia beamed.

"But are you sure to have Yachiru-chan deliver these, Hinamori-san?" Isane asked.

She laughed. "Yes, Isane-san. And besides, everyone who was invited already knows where and when it's going to be."

"But these things are so beautiful just so they could get lost! " Referring to the dark blue cards with elegant cursive gold lettering.

Yachiru's head peeked in, "Hello everyone!"

"Thank you...see? She's already here!"

... ... ...

"Ohayo. Hitsugaya-fukutaicho." Toushiro said with a smirk, holding her chin as he leaned to capture her lips, lingering before their lips parted to savor it some more.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan." She whispered. They were in their secluded training grounds. Not even aware - -nor did they really care - -that Akihiro witnessed their display of affection.

"I barely saw you all week...this is the only time we see each other." She pouted. Even their sleepovers had been put on hold.

"I know, it's just been so hectic. They're having me do research along with Ukitake and Kyourako. Sorry." He didn't want to worry her with the facts of what they're finding out. About Aizen's true motive. Not yet.

"It's fine. I tried doing most of the paperwork as much as I can, hope it helps."

She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. _It must be pretty serious, what they have him doing. _

"Are you ready to start?" He asked.

_And he's trying to avoid me asking about it. Aizen...is closing in._

"He's getting close isn't he, Shiro-chan?" Her voice cracked.

"Shhh...Hinamori, no he's not. You think I won't tell you if he is?" Immediately trying to calm her, holding her distraught face.

That sobered her up. "No, of course not. I'm sorry, I overreacted." She said and turned to slowly walk thirty feet away.

It reminded her why she was here in the first place. To become stronger so she can protect what she holds close to her heart. Strengthening her resolve even more.

"I'm ready now, Toushiro. Let's start."

Hitsugaya felt her pressure getting heavier, faster and stronger. It felt.._.familiar_. She flipped high up in the air before clashing her katana against his. He had to dig his toes on the snow-laid ground so that he won't slide back.

An hour later, the sound of their swords clashing was still relentless. It was too difficult to follow their moves. Her fireball would disintegrate a boulder once in a while, or it would crack to little frozen pieces. The only other indication that they are dodging each other's attacks.

Hinamori skidded back from one of his powerful blows that she blocked. But suddenly dropped down on her knees as they buckled. Her head was down and eyes closed; she was hyperventilating. While Tobiume was still tightly grasped in her hands, her tip was touching the ground. Her reiatsu enveloping her in its orange-red glow; although a bit of a darker shade than before.

She remained that way for more than five seconds.

"Momo!" He stood in front of her. She looked up and opened her eyes, revealing her bright orange irises.

"Toushiro...what is this I'm... feeling? Tou...shiro?" She stood up; unsure at first. She was looking at her hand, turning it over. Perusing the new color that's radiating from her body.

He understood now. Astonished.

_It can't be_.

"You've reached bankai, Hinamori...say it!" He backed away and waited.

Momo took the stance, pointing Tobiume vertically straightforward with one hand on the hilt, the other stabilizing her wrist.

"Bankai!"

It reminded Toushiro of the Sokyoku blade's release. Her hair now free from its restraint, fluttering about her. Her giant wings of flame spanned upwards as she looked up, studying her brand new form. They slowly moved at her command, like limbs she never knew she had. It melted all the snow in a 10-mile radius.

"Akihiro! Shield yourself!" He shouted at the man. Her reiatsu felt so unstable, and undeniably powerful.

Hinamori hesitantly moved to touch her wing when it suddenly disappeared. And that was all she remembered as darkness engulfed her.

"Momo!"

... ... ...

It was rather slow in the 4th squad building. Some of the division members were in conversations or reading the Sereitei Journal.

The doors suddenly swung open with Hitsugaya-taicho carrying in a limp Hinamori in his arms. Akihiro following behind.

"Unohana. Where's unohana-taicho?" The young captain demanded, his aquamarine eyes lacking its usual cool composure.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. She's not here-" Isane immediately checked Momo's pulse and breathing.

"I need her here."

Isane dispatched a hell's butterfly.

"Yes, but let me stabilize Hinamori-san. And please mask your spiritual pressure taicho, it's disturbing the patients...thank you. Now, tell me what happened..."

...

Momo woke up to the familiar white walls of the room. Her hand aimlessly reached out and grasped the first thing she touched. It was the front of Toushiro's haori. She pulled him closer to her face.

"Hinamori! Wait don't get up, Unohana-taicho is on her way."

"I don't want to be here. I hate it here." She whispered shaking her head; her eyes brimming with desperate tears.

"No, we can't leave yet, love. I'm sorry."

"I feel fine. Please, Shiro-chan...please."

"Are you sure?" He looked so distressed, that Hinamori had to force a smile.

"Yes. It's okay. I'm okay." She wiped the perspiration off his forehead, brushing his unruly bangs back.

His eyes searching hers as if he can find an answer to make her stay. Then finally lifted her off the bed; she wanted to stand.

"Hinamori-san. You shouldn't leave just yet. We're still not sure of why you fainted." Isane pointed out.

"Ill be fine Isane-san. You know how I hate being here. I really have to go." She gave her friend a reassuring smile and left, with Toushiro following behind her.

... ...

It was quiet except for the sound of the gentle sloshing and trickle of bathwater. He was using his hand to cup the warm water and slowly pouring it on her back. Momo was deep in thought, with her chin on her knees.

Hitsugaya didn't join her in this time. He was sitting outside of the large soaking tub, rinsing her soft skin. Still much too wary of her condition. Also still in awe of her bankai form and how fast she achieved it.

It was nothing short of beautiful, and the reiatsu that emanated from it was almost up to par with his. It was very impressive.

"You act like I'm going to shatter any minute now, Toushiro..."

"How are you feeling, Hinamori?" He tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"Fine. Just a little shocked, that's all. But I'm fine."

"I'll have Unohana-taicho come by today."

Momo knew he didn't leave any room for an argument. She didn't want to make him worry even more either.

"Sure, Shiro-chan...thank you. And thank you for I wouldn't have achieved it without your help. It felt wonderful, Tobiume and I on top of a precipice like that..."

"Let's slow down, Momo. Rest. " Knowing full well the exhilaration of first achieving bankai. _And you scared the shit out of me, fainting like that._

"You didn't faint when you first achieved it, Shiro-chan?" She asked. Extremely curious.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, but I didn't know what was going on at first either."

"You were so young..."

She remembered how the whole city murmured of a "Child Prodigy", the youngest to take a captain seat. _He was so cute, the little rascal._ Her lips twitched when she glanced up at him..._he's all grown up now_.

"Your bankai is magnificent, Momo. It is almost exactly what I pictured it to be."

She blushed and a little surprised. "Thank you...so you already knew?"

"Yes, but not this soon...you never thought you could achieve it?" It was his turn to be surprised.

"Nope. I just thought...I'd be too weak after the coma." She meekly smiled and shrugged.

"You were never weak, Hinamori."

_You will die for this, Aizen. For all the scars you left her with. _He had to shake off the violent thoughts of murder.

She smiled.

"What?"

"We both have wings...isn't that just too coincidental?" She beamed.

"We should compare whose wings spans out wider, that is, if you don't melt mine first." They both chuckled. Then was silent once again...

"What are you thinking about, Hinamori?"

"Food...I'm starving!"

... ...

**A/N: Please Review. I need motivation, I need more reviews. I gotta finish this fanfic, I can't leave it hanging. I can never do that to you guys.**


	7. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the confusion but I compiled my chapters 6-10 in one page. CHAPTER 20 soon to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N:JUST A QUICK REMINDER. Before you start reading my fanfic, must read Storm and Resolutions by Cynchick, or it defeats the purpose. I love you guys for reviewing :) !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Disclaimer II: Nor do I own hitsuhina fanfics THE STORM & RESOLUTIONS by Cynchick.**

**Warning: Must Read Cynchick's Fanfic The STORM first, then RESOLUTIONS second- before you read mine. M for mature, sexual content.**

**Here's the link for THE STORM: 2979737/1/ or just go under My favorites stories and select.**

**Here's the link for RESOLUTIONS: 2996868/1/**

**I know I sound repetitive but you HAVE to read those following stories in that order before you start with mine. This is my first fanfiction. I was very much inspired to write one after reading Cynchick's hitsuhina fanfics; my favorite pairing. Please review.**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**_

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Breakfast at the dining hall...

"Oi Hina-chan, that's your fourth bowl of food! Taicho hasn't been feeding you?"

Rangiku pointed out. She was worried about her friend when she heard that they saw her captain carrying Hinamori to the 4th division. So she hurried in the middle of a wedding-related errand and searched for them. Finding them at the dining hall.

Her taicho used his thumb to gently wipe a piece of rice off the side of Momo's mouth. His lips twitched, though his jade eyes were still heavy with concern.

"Shut it, Matsumoto."

Hinamori laughed. "I was just so hungry!"

"Maybe that's why you passed out." Toushiro speculated.

She shrugged as she continued to eat.

"Hina-chan, I'm glad you're feeling better. We have a lot of things to do! I need your measurements for the gown, and-"

"Can't that wait, Matsumoto?"

"Don't you have a captain's meeting to go to, taicho?" Rangiku flippantly asked before turning back to Hinamori, resuming their conversation.

That got him to shut up. _Baka Toushiro, how could you forget? Never had he forgotten something so important._ He stood and had to gently tilt Momo's chin up to get her attention.

"I'm bringing Unohana-taicho with me after the meeting. Please stay in my office, and don't try to do too much." Eyeing his fukutaicho when he said the last part.

"Hai, Shiro-chan." Momo gave him her most reassuring smile, a feat that she's quite proud of.

Satisfied, Toushiro then disappeared.

"Geeez. I thought he'd never leave! How can you put up with that scowly face?"

Amused at her friend's remark, "I don't know. Like how _you_ put up with it, Rangiku-san."

"Okay, Hina-chan we have to hurry up! I have Yumichika at the seamstress picking out fabrics. I know you're leaving it all for me to choose, but I need you to pick the colors at least. "

"Of course. This is so exciting!"

"We just need your measurements and let's get back before 'captain glum', that soon-to-be husband of yours return."

Hinamori giggled. "Hai, but we have to stop by my place and get my purse first. I know these will not all be free."

_How could she just realize this now? Damn... _She reminded herself to choose modestly with the meager amount she has to work with.

"Oi, Hina-chan. Taicho probably didn't tell you this but he already paid for everything. Actually, he gave me free reign of some of his funds a few days after he proposed. All. To. Spend. On. You." Rangiku said the last part in a sing-songy voice, lightly touching the tip of her friend's nose with her index finger.

"He what? But I have to pay for something-"

"We have to go. And please don't worry about the price when choosing things from now on. Look at that ring, you think he ever thought about how much it cost? Pick what your heart tells you and don't settle."

_Spoken like she was born to shop_, Rangiku patted herself on the back for coming up with that original quote. But indeed, the amount that her taicho gave her was enough to provide Hinamori with three lavish weddings.

* * *

...

* * *

The towering double doors opened to reveal the yougest captain of Gotei 13. He entered the meeting room and took his usual post between Kyoraku and Kurosutchi.

"Nice of you to join us Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Forgive me for being late Yamamoto-soutaicho."

"...The king's key is what Aizen is after. And what he intends to do with it along with the hougyoku..." Ukitake continued on.

"Those arrancars in the real world were proof of its successful evolution..." Kurosutchi confirmed and elaborated on what else he found in his recent dissection.

"Most of their reiatsu were captain level, though immature in combat instincts..." Soifon interjected.

The subject discussion continued for another 30 minutes, until Komamura-taicho inquired about the empty captain seats. Making a point to have a united and strong front before battling Aizen and his army of arrancars. He also highly recommended Renji, Hisagi, and Kira for the vacant seats. Which were the current candidates.

"Yes. However, there's a change to this line of candidates you mentioned; more like an addition. It is to my understanding that Hinamori-fukutaicho have achieved bankai..." The soutaicho let the news linger for a bit.

All but one taicho in the room was surprised. Unohana and Soifon looked proud, even the hungover Kyouraku showed signs of interest by turning to look at the person next to him. Kuchiki's stoic eyes moved to look at the boy as well and Zaraki had on that maniacal grin, already thinking of ways to test this newfound bankai.

Meanwhile Hitsugaya looked unaffected; staring at the floor but not really seeing. He was in turmoil.

_Why didn't I see this coming? Of course they had to know. There was a witness when she achieved bankai, and he had to explain to Isane how she passed out... Fuck._

"Abarai-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho would be next in consideration for the empty captain seats. Let me know if any of you have reasons otherwise... You are dismissed."

* * *

... ... ...

* * *

Back in the 10th division office...

"Ittai...what are you doing Rangiku-san? It feels like my eyes are about to pop out of their sockets...ittai..."

Hinamori was trying to do paperwork while Matsumoto was trying to figure out how her friend's hair should look for the wedding.

"Just bear with me a little while longer Hina-chan...I want it to look very modern and yet traditional. But since you two are such a young couple, it should be more modern. I don't care if that uptight Kuchiki-taicho has a problem with it!" She said while placing pins in Momo's hair.

"Ano...Rangiku-san. Please don't make it too elaborate. I don't really want to upset anyone, especially Kuchiki-taicho."

"Nonsense! I have sweet conservative Inoue helping me out in the real world. She's picking out the china and personalizing everything from the cloth napkins, to the chopsticks, and even the glass sake cups-"

Momo gasped. _The people from the real world!_

"Did you invite them, Rangiku-san? Damn...who else did I forget to invite?" Kicking herself for forgetting these very important people.

"Of course silly! Hmmm... I'll place this white orchid to the side here... thank the heavens for not letting me worry about the flowers Hina-chan! Imagine... orchids during winter time! ...There. So, what do you think?" Matsumoto lifted up the large square mirror that Yumichika had let her borrow.

Hinamori was tapping a stack of reports that she had just finished, and reached for another stack when she glanced at her reflection. Her brown eyes wide.

"Wow...is that...me?" Giggling as she turned to the side.

Matsumoto had transformed her friend's long silky hair high up into a beautiful chignon, the orchid pinned on its side; adding to the elegance. Her bangs all swept away revealing her flawless porcelain face.

"Rangiku...you're amazing!"

They gasped in unison when the office doors suddenly opened. Unohana entered first, followed by Hitsugaya. Rangiku stood in front of the desk, hiding Momo from their view.

"What's going on Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked.

"Ano...I have on my 'wedding' hair Toushiro, and you're not suppose to see it _until_ the wedding." Hinamori said behind Rangiku.

Unohana addressed the awkward moment. "Is it okay if you leave us for a bit, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

_As if he could refuse_. _And what's with all these nuptial rules? Ridiculous_. He turned and left the room, rolling his eyes. But smiling to himself as he already saw her reflection on the large window. It felt right to see her sitting in his desk. Like she belonged there.

_My Hinamori, my wife._ He smiled but looked to see if anyone was around to witness him foolishly daydreaming like some lovesick schoolboy.

Toushiro's mood drastically changed however. _Hinamori as a captain. Tch. I have to vote against it. The missions assignments are much more dangerous and her bankai is still so unstable._

His thoughts scrambling for other reasons to deny her the captain seat..._but is this the reason why she wanted to be stronger in the first place?_ He felt defeated at the realization. _I cannot ask her not to consider it. It's her resolve._

"You can come in now, Hitsugaya-taicho." Unohana announced as she slid the doors open, interrupting his dour train of thoughts.

Matsumoto had already left to do some more errands, while Hinamori was propped up on his desk, legs dangling. Her long hair free and wavy with the flower now tucked behind her ear. She looked beautiful and ethereal.

There was something protruding out her mouth and it looks similar to a thermometer; something he saw at the Kurosaki clinic once. But instead of body temperature it measures fluctuations of reiatsu.

Her face brightened when they made eye contact, the meter almost fell when she tried to smile.

"How is she?" He asked the other captain, without taking his eyes off Momo.

"She's fine. Although I need you to keep an eye on her just in case it keeps happening. Her bankai must have been so sudden. And with all this wedding preparation, I think she even forgets to eat."

Hinamori looked guilty and shrugged. He frowned at her.

"Thank you, Unohana-taicho." Toushiro said. As the 4th division captain removed the object from Momo's mouth, reading what it indicated.

"You're welcome. And Hinamori-san..." she turned to embrace the smaller girl, "you've come a long way. We are so proud of you! You're going to be a beautiful bride..."

Unohana straightened the orchid in her hair and winked, "Hope to see you at the wedding and not before, ne? You two take care." And with her usual grace, the captain turned to leave.

Momo wiped the tears that streamed down her face, looking sheepish. "Ugh...I've been crying like it'll save Soul Society from a drought!"

Sniffling, she asked, "So...news travel fast, huh?" Referring to her newly achieved level of power, and knowing that Toushiro couldn't have said anything to anybody.

"Yes. There were witnesses."

_Why is he so distant?_

"Come here, Shiro-chan. I swear, I won't break." She was still sitting on the desk as he came and stood in front of her. She reached up a hand to hold his face, his eyes closed from the pure comfort of her touch.

"What's wrong, Toushiro?" With his eyes still closed, he just slowly shook his head.

_He's worried that I might hurt myself with my bankai form_.

"You heard Unohana-taicho, she said I'm fine. Honestly, you worry so much Shiro-chan that it makes me feel that you don't trust my ability to protect myself...nor anyone at all."

He opened his aquamarine eyes, and slowly took her hand from his face. Holding it tight.

"No, I trust it...I just don't trust myself...to be enough." _I can't always be there to protect you. I already failed you once._

"You are more than I could ever have asked for, Shiro-chan. What brought this on? Please stop, it's upsetting."

"Oi, Momo calm down. It's nothing. I'm sorry..." Caressing her bottom lip with his thumb, he managed to change the subject.

"So how was your day?"

Hinamori looked wary, she bit her bottom lip while she tucked the white lock of hair off his face. Searching his eyes to see if he's really okay. He looked so...uncertain. But she brushed it off, blaming it on her oversensitivity as of late. _I would get emotional over a drop of a hat. So stupid._

She grinned. "It was...eventful. How was yours?"

"Full of surprises, and it's barely lunch time."

She laughed, "I know! Isn't it insane?...But Shiro-chan, are you planning on getting some sleep tonight? You look so tired."

"I'm fine, Momo. And you don't have to keep doing our division's paperwork, Matsumoto had the other officers doing them as we speak."

"She told me. But I was here so I figured that I might as well." She shrugged, her smile turning puckish.

"Although... we've never done it here in your office before..." She fiddled with the front of his robe and then slid her hand in to feel his sculpted chest. "Are you afraid to clutter your desk, taicho?"

"...Uhm. No. You realized that we did just take a trip to the fourth division today right?" He stopped her hand from wandering.

"So what Toushiro! I just fainted –I didn't die!" She rolled her eyes.

He inwardly shuddered at her last choice of words. "Baka, Momo. Let's get you something to eat." Lifting her off her perch.

"Ugh...You're so damn mean!" She said petulantly while she was being dragged back to the dining hall.

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion but I compiled my chapters 6-10 in one page. CHAPTER 20 soon to come. And sorry for the delay in the update. I'm healed from the surgery and I'm back to work...plus I got school! Ugh! OChem is soooo Not romantic! **


	8. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Please don't be confused but I compiled chapters 6-10. This chapter is full of angst and fluff and...stuff. Please, please PLEASE REVIEW. I need it.**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

It was quiet when Hinamori came to her consciousness. She was alone, in the center of a scorched circle bearing a 20-Kilometer radius; one that she herself had created. She remained lying down with tears of frustration marring her face as she glanced up at the solemn moon. Tobiume still tightly grasped by the hilt, glistening on the ground next to her.

She blacked out again after just twenty minutes in her bankai form. _Why does it take so much out of me?_

She also felt guilty for leaving Toushiro behind so she could train. Even placing that calming bakudo to prevent him from following her everytime.

_I had to lie. Imagine having him see me like this!_

And he had been so preoccupied this whole week that it was making her feel even more wretched. Momo placed an arm over her eyes and sobbed. Remembering how they had made love two days ago, and somehow in her desire-befuddled state, she became conscious of how different it felt. Almost like...his mind was somewhere else. He's been so distant. She didn't even argue with his suggestion of putting a hold on their training sessions to see if that's what was bothering him, but to no avail.

"Baka Toushiro, why can't you just tell me?" Momo cried out. She couldn't blame her oversensitivity anymore.

The wedding is in less than two weeks, and it feels like he's drifting away... _This is ridiculous, I have to do something._

She sobered up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Aware that dawn was about to break in thirty minutes. _I have to get back before he wakes..._

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya was about to pick her up for lunch but was greeted instead by the 5th division's fourth seat.

"The fukutaicho left. She didn't say where she was going but just said she wanted to be alone." Mahoka Juro explained.

"Thank you." Toushiro said, knowing exactly where she would be.

He saw her legs dangling from the large branch of the tree by the river. He watched her for a while.

Momo would use her katana to shake the snow from the branches above her, catching it with her hand as they would fall in clumps.

"Kyahh!" As one accidentally landed on her head. _Tsk! All this snow was making her more depressed._

She touched the large bark and proceeded to melt all the snow in its branches, and even made the grass grow around the roots. Once content, she jumped down and gazed out the river for a while then leaned on the tree as she touched her forehead, slowly massaging it.

_Something is really bothering her_. He felt guilty for now just noticing. _This elaborate wedding that Matsumoto had planned is probably taking its toll on Momo. _He already planned to talk to his vice-captain about toning it down if that's the case.

Hinamori felt him stand next to her, she didn't even look but just stared straight ahead. _Mou...I didn't plan to confront him this soon, but here goes..._

"You wanted to be alone some more, Momo?"

"No, I think I'm fine now. Although...it feels like _you_ want to be alone."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Momo took a few steps ahead so that he can't see her face. "You act like I didn't grow up with you, Shiro-chan. I'm so attuned to your body language, even your expressions. I can almost read you like a book."

_Shit. Of course. And I thought I was doing well trying to hide it_. "I'm sorry, Momo. I just have a lot on my mind lately. It's nothi-"

"Nothing...right. Just tell me what it is Toushiro, I'll understand. I'll talk to Rangiku-san if she makes a scene about it..." Her voice was emotionless.

"Matsumoto? What are you talking about?"

"That you want to cancel this wedding! Why else would you act like this? You are getting more uncertain as we get closer... I know I may not look as pretty as most of the other girls around here but shouldn't you be just a little bit happy? After all, _you did_ ask me to marry you ...Ugh, this is so embarrassing. I'll see you later."

Momo used her best shunpo skills to get out of there, in a desperate need to be in the sanctuary of her office. _I'm such a coward! _She admitted, as a torrent of insecurities threatened to cave her in in its dismal, yet familiar gloom.

_No man would ever want to marry me, I should have known that already...being so plain and disgustingly naive. _She locked the door and composed herself._Don't cry, baka. Don't you dare cry._

"Are you alright Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Asked the officer.

"Yes I'm fine. Any messages?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho came looking for you earlier...and this one came from Yamamoto-Soutaicho." It was a letter. Hinamori sat down in her desk and opened the envelope, wishing it would be an upcoming mission. _To get away from all_ _this . The embarrassment of a cancelled wedding..._

She read it again. _They're considering me for the 5th Division captain seat. What the hell, is this a joke?_

A knock ensued. Juro was about to get up, but Hinamori gestured for him to sit back down and ignore it.

"Hinamori, I know you're in there."

"..."

"Open the door or I can break it down. It's up to you."

_Damn... s_he didn't want a scene in front of her officer so she opened the door. Revealing a furious Hitsugaya, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me. Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho." Juro said in a small voice, squeezing himself out the doorway. Wary at how the two high-seated officers were glowering at each other.

"Come in." Momo coldly said then closed the door and walked behind her desk to work on the stacks of reports, ignoring him.

"Go ahead, ignore me. I should be use to that by now."

And she did.

_Good one, Toushiro. _He thought_._ Kicking himself while he remained standing by the door, trying another approach.

"You must have been so proud of yourself to figure me out so easily."

"Well, you wouldn't tell me! What was I suppose to think, Shiro-chan? You couldn't even look at me in bed the other night..." She was so red from the humiliation that she had to stop writing to stand up and face the wall, her fists clenched.

"Why are you so quick to judge? It's you who doesn't trust me." He almost growled. "You really have no idea do you? You never listened to a word I said...you think I'll just change my mind about marrying you? Baka, Momo. Always ready to believe the lies that your stupid mind contrives. So blinded by them that you ignore the truth that's openly laid out in front of you."

"Experience has taught me "

He pointed at his chest like he was talking to a child. "But it's me, Momo! Me. I will always be here. I have never left you nor have I ever lead you to believe otherwise." Then it was quiet.

Toushiro's jaw twitched from gritting his teeth. His temper was getting out of control that if it weren't for Momo's flared reiatsu, the room would have frozen over.

She was speechless as she turned to face him. The shadows around his scowl was getting so dark that she started to feel the cold as her anger ebbed away.

"I...I'm sorry, Toushiro. I really didn't know what to think. So please tell me...what am I doing wrong?" She plead, her breath frosting and her brown eyes now welled up in tears that she had fought so hard to suppress. Tightly clutching the front of her robe with both hands, a habit when her insecurities overwhelm.

"Tch... You didn't do anything wrong." He had to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Waiting for his temper to come level from such a heightened state. Hinamori waited, hesitant to come closer.

"Hinamori."

"Yes, Toushiro?"

"I didn't want you to take the captain seat, the one they're about to offer you." He finally confessed, looking up now.

She was taken aback. _So he knew about it, _as it justified his actions_. Of course, the overprotective fool._

"Then I would just decline it." Hinamori said without any doubts.

It was his turn to be surprised, "Uh...you would?"

"Yeah. I really would." She nodded.

"Mind if I ask why?"

She had to think about it first, "Well, my bankai is still so unstable first off. And second, all this paperwork just isn't worth it." She laughed.

A ton of weight was instantly lifted off his shoulders.

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. _He worried for nothing. Worried her even more for nothing. _He walked towards her and held out his hand, "Come...Hinamori."

He could have taken her into the depths of hell, and she would have willingly followed...

Their hands tightly clasped as they flash stepped into his office. Hitsugaya let go of her hand as he set up a barrier around the room, meanwhile Hinamori watched his back as he stood in front of his desk, and with one arm swiped all that was everything on it off to the floor.

"Shiro-chan! What are you doing?" Incredulous, as she stood next to him witnessing the mess.

He looked satisfied. "This."

He lifted her up by the waist and placed her on his desk, muffling her giggles with his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood more comfortably in between her legs. Momo sighed as his tongue plunged in while his hand unfastened her hakama, the other cupping her breast.

Hinamori undid her own hair, the silk tresses cascading down her back. Its scent arousing Toushiro even more as he buried his hand in it. She felt him gently pushing her back down the desk so she can lie down, and broke the kiss to look deeply into her eyes, "Hi...welcome back." She whispered, touching his face.

He wistfully smiled and wiped her swollen lips with his thumb and proceeded to kiss her chin, then her neck down to her collar bone and her breasts. Sliding the lacy black garment to her waist as he trailed his tongue around her pink nipples; sucking the little buds until they were hard. Hinamori moaned, arching her back and curling her fingers in his soft white hair. She then grasped the edge of his desk above her head as he trailed lower to lick her wet folds, his tongue thrust and lapped until she came. "Toushiro..."

He straightened to take off his robes and unbind his hakama, not even waiting for it to slide all the way down before pulling out his cock. Hinamori sat up to slide off her panties and also taking off her robe...but then placed a hand on his chest to halt his haste.

"What, Momo?"

"I wanted to try something..." Without breaking eye contact, she hopped off the desk to stand in front of him then slowly turned and slightly bent over, bracing her hands against the desk. She swept her long hair over one shoulder and half-turned to look at him, Hinamori smiled up expectantly; albeit a little shy. Waiting...

Toushiro was still holding his erection, not sure what she wanted for him to do. His mind so much more jumbled and becoming even more aroused to see her in such a lewd pose.

Trying not to laugh at his expression, she guided him in. He hissed when her warm, slick walls encapsulated him as it also felt impossibly more snug from this new position. His knees almost buckled as he rested his head at the small of her back.

"Does it hurt, Shiro-chan?" She had to ask.

"No...baka."

He started to instinctively move, his hands holding her small waist guiding her as he plunged deeper and deeper in every thrust. Moving their bodies even closer as he cupped her breasts from behind, nipping the back of her neck.

Momo had to bite her bottom lip at the new and wonderful sensation. She felt him nearing his climax as he drove faster and hard, holding her tight as she felt him contracting inside of her when he came. His warm liquid spilling in all over her core. Toushiro had to hold on to her for support and was not aware that his teeth had left a mark at the base of her neck...again.

* * *

...

* * *

Rukia wanted to finish her work early today to meet and catch up with Renji, so she skipped lunch to deliver the paperwork. She was in the hallway leading to the 10th division captain's office to drop off some reports when the door suddenly opened, a giggling Hinamori ran out but her hand was abruptly pulled back.

"Shiro-chan, I really have to go. Let go!"

Hitsugaya chuckled. "Not until you promise to sleep over tonight..." He pressed her back against the wall by the door, capturing her mouth for a lingering kiss. The couple looked disheveled and unaware of their audience.

Her hand was on his chest, gently pushing him back.

"Yes I promise. I'll see you tonight, Toushiro." She smiled before disappearing.

The captain now stared at the empty wall before him; closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against it and lightly banged it twice...he exhaled._._ Asking the heavens for the first time. _God help me._ Although composing himself before returning to the office.

Rukia felt guilty when she had instinctively masked her reiatsu and quickly hid to witness the whole scene. She really didn't mean to. She knew it was something that she shouldn't tell anyone about. It was so private and...romantic.

_Sigh..._

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Yes. That's right. I said cock. *slap a hand over her eyes*. Sorry *shrugged*... But please review.**


	9. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Please read and review. I need your reviews. I love this chapter. Please give me reviews, I am desperate for some motivation! Just imagine her finally walk down that aisle... Please read and review, so they can finally say 'I do!' Whoa...it rhymes. *nerd* **

**Spoiler alert...!**

**...**

**Chapter 21**

**...**

**The Rules.**

**...**

_Who would have thought that Saturdays could be this relaxing? _

They were on a blanket underneath their tree, Toushiro was languorously looking over the vast expanse of the river.

One would think it was springtime with the grass surrounding them and the snowless branches above bearing lush green leaves. Even the birds chirped happily as they somehow found an oasis in the middle of winter.

He was lying down with one arm propped under his head as he now lazily looked over to his side to watch Momo sitting down, absorbed in cleaning Hyourinmarou's blade.

Glad to be openly ogling his soon-to-be-wife at his own leisure, his smile was rather smug.

Her hair was tied up in a long 'pony tail' which he much preferred than that bun, although unaccustomed to see her wearing a cloak.

"You're cold Hinamori?"

"Mm... It's weird lately. Sometimes I'm cold and sometimes I'm not." She said without looking at him as her eyes perused the blade of his famed sword.

He re-examined her exquisite face. Her cheeks had that healthy rosy tinge on them, and the dark circles under her eyes were nonexistent. Her lips in a slight pout, so pink and full; making Toushiro think of other things...

He cleared his throat.

"I'll have Unohana come over." _Still, he can never be too cautious. _He finally glanced away.

"No please don't, Shiro-chan. I'm fine...mou, there's a chip missing here and another one here..." She pointed at the blemishes on his katana.

He shrugged. "It disappears when I go in my bankai form."

She sighed then frowned, still looking at the blade. Apparently not satisfied to leave Hyourinmarou with the flaws, however minor.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Give him to me."

Toushiro stood up as Hinamori handed him back his sword. He flash-stepped up to the tallest branch of the tree and summoned his bankai without having to say it, then slowly descended down and landed about ten feet in front of her.

"See? It's completely restored." Turning Hyourinmarou's hilt so she can see.

"Can I come closer, Shiro-chan?" He nodded.

It never fails to amaze her everytime she sees him in this god-like form. It looked different; somehow matured. The form resembled... _Toushiro _more rather than the renowned ice dragon that he wielded.

The dragon's head and limbs were now missing from view while the tail is still there; his wings looked smoother. And Although he's masking it, the reiatsu that emanated was undeniably powerful and even believed to be fatal.

Hinamori smiled when she realized that it's the first time for her to be this close...

She bit her bottom lip as her hand hesitantly reached to touch a majestic wing... it moved towards her fingers. She was suprised that it didn't feel like ice; wet, slippery and cold. But instead it felt something akin to metal. Really hard, cold metal.

Her hands now slowly trailing the span of the appendage. "You're absolutely beautiful, my Shiro-chan... It would be ages until I can control my bankai as magnificently as you." She stopped at the wing's base then continued to bury her hand in his soft hair, gazing into the young captain's turquoise eyes.

"I'll be there to help you, Momo. At the rate your going, you'll be able to control it in the next two months...but just after the wedding. For it would require your complete focus." She beamed, excited to find out the secrets of upholding a bankai.

Toushiro bent down to graze his lips on hers. The gentle kiss lasting for another five minutes; he was reluctant to deepen it in case he'll lose a grip on his control. But despite the fact, Hinamori was delighted that she can still feel the overflow of his spiritual pressure. It felt like little cool sparks against her lips.

Then suddenly gasped when she realized that they're now floating up in the air, about 200 ft from the ground...

"Kyahh! Put me down, Shiro-chan...holy crap! How high can you fly? Isn't there a barrier up here somewhere?" She looked down to see Soul Society getting smaller and smaller.

"We went through it." He chuckled at her awestruck expression. "Okay I'll stop, Momo. Geez."

"This is insane...for a second there I forgot that we're getting married in a week!"

...

Two hours later after eating lunch under the same tree...

Toushiro's eyes were closed. His head comfortably resting on her lap while Momo played with his hair.

"Toushiro..."

Loving the sound of his name everytime she says it.

"Hm?"

"You're such a show off, you know that?"

He laughed, exposing his perfect teeth and all.

"I'll _show_ you who's the show off!" He's on top of her now, tickling her ribs. Her laughter echoed throughout the wide, secluded field as she tried to roll him off of her.

"Stop! Shiro-chan! Get off... Ahahaha! Okay...I'll take it back. Get. Off. Me-"

Their playfight stopped as four shadows loomed over them.

They both looked up, Hinamori's fingers was still inside his mouth pulling it askew when she was struggling to push him off.

"My, my, look what we have here..." Abarai Renji said it like he came across some lost treasure.

"Tsk! Tsk! Such lewd behavior from an unmarried couple... taicho, you should be ashamed of yourself, ravishing our Hina-chan like that! Unacceptable!" Matsumoto exaggeratedly pointed out.

"Oi, I was just...tickling her." The young captain quickly stood up, though a little red as he helped Hinamori - -who was blushing profusely.

"Ehehe..yeah...we were just playing! Really, we were, Rangiku-san!" Momo explained.

"Aha! Playing eh? Then why do you both look so guilty?" Ikkaku poked the captain's chest with his sheathed sword.

Toushiro abruptly grabbed Ikkaku's weapon, sobering up from the embarrassment. His scowl was getting dark, as he enunciated each word.

"Like she said. Playing. Mind if I ask: 'the fuck are you all doing here?"

It was the queue that they were all waiting for. Matsumoto snapped her fingers, "Boys!"

Yumichika quickly grabbed Hinamori and disappeared while Madarame, Renji and Rangiku blocked the captain's path. Arms crossed.

"You trying to piss me off?"

"Sorry taicho. You won't see her until the wedding. It's one of the rules." Matsumoto shrugged. His hand instinctively reached over his shoulder...

"The hell I won't."

"Now taicho, be a sport. It's only a week." Renji tried to soften the blow.

"What did you bribe these guys with to work for you, Matsumoto, a lifelong supply of sake perhaps?" Hitsugaya sarcastically asked, glowering.

Renji and Ikkaku comically grinned and scratched the back of their heads at the same time.

Matsumoto shrugged unabashed. "So what if I did? Anything to keep Hina-chan away from your perverted hands!"

She left out the part about using his funds to pay for the sake too.

A vein can now be seen on the taicho's forehead.

Renji and Ikkaku was already on fight stance, inwardly begging Rangiku to stop baiting the already furious captain. His distinct freezing reiatsu indicated as much.

As if she had her fill of seeing her taicho all riled up, Matsumoto adhered to their original ingenious plan to keep Hitsugaya away from the hostaged bride.

"You don't want to upset Hina-chan on her wedding day if her friends couldn't make it because you injured them, do you? Or worse...what if _you_ couldn't make it?" She fakely gasped.

"Like that'll fucking happen." He snorted with a smirk. His offense abated as he realized the truth in his fukutaicho's words; removing his hand from Hyourinmarou's hilt. Renji and Madarame relaxed as well.

Toushiro turned and slowly walked away, already thinking of ways to find Momo and snatch her back once it's night time.

"Now don't try anything funny taicho, or I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you either." Rangiku threatened at his back. He ignored her; still undeterred.

...

...

Three days had passed...

"Uhmm...okay, I'm ready." Hinamori said in a small voice, as she peeked her head out from Yumichika's room. She was looking at them both, waiting for their permission.

"Well come out Hinamori-san, let's see that wedding dress!" Yumichika prodded. Matsumoto was beyond words from the anticipation, her hands rubbing together.

Hinamori slowly came out with her hair down and stepped up onto the little 'stage' that they had set up in front of the full length mirror. She was speechless...

The silly tears streamed down her face, and she laughingly wiped them off.

"I love it...I never felt so beautiful in anything in my life." Giggling as she saw Yumichika and Rangiku's teary reflection in the mirror.

"You really mean that Hina-chan? We were a little reluctant because it was too modern for a shinigami wedding. But now that you have it on..."

"It's perfect." Yumichika and Hinamori said in unison.

"Good. I'm glad you love it, Hina-chan." She sniffled, "But now remember, we wanted your hair up-" Matsumoto gasped, astounded.

"What?" Hinamori asked.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Yumichika came closer to inspect.

"Hinamori Momo! That's taicho's bite mark!" The reiatsu emanating from it was so distinct.

Yumichika was on the floor laughing. "No way! No way! Innocent Hinamori-san and Hitsugaya-taicho..."

Momo had to cover her horror-stricken face with both hands. _I didn't even know it was there! Baka Toushiro! Ugh..._

"Okay calm down, calm down..." Rangiku was pacing and talking to herself. "I never thought we would use makeup on you Hina-chan, but we'll make an exception. Because that mark is awfully dark! Stop laughing you idiot!"

"Ittai...ittai...I'm sorry Hinamori-san but hoo! We should have separated you guys a long time ago, not just the week before..." he looked like he was about to stand but then started to hysterically laugh at his own joke.

Momo was greatly relieved to hear Rangiku was only worried about the superficial effects of the discovery, instead of judging her unacceptable pre-marital behavior. She had to smile. _If they only knew..._

Matsumoto sighed. "Teenagers, I swear! Now Yumichi-san, you have to promise not to tell anybody or I'll tell people about your long hidden bankai. You hear me?"

That got his attention. He straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Oi, Rangiku how do you know about that? My, my... I wasn't going to tell anybody baka! Geez...these two have been practically married since they joined the Gotei 13, it's about damn time! A beautiful couple if you ask me." He winked at Momo.

"Nevermind how I know about it but I need you to find me some rub-proof makeup to match her skin tone, as soon as possible...Tsk! Honestly, Hina-chan...so careless on your part! Don't you remember me telling you it was going to be a strapless dress?"

"I'm sorry Rangiku-san," making sure that they were now alone, "but it just...happened." Blushing over her blush.

She shrugged. Fixing her friend's hair as she talked.

"Eh...no worries. Like he said, 'it's about damned time!' And my taicho is a catch, ne? So many girls that wish to be in your shoes. But...he only had eyes for you and only you." She sighed as she tucked wisps of Momo's hair. "You were so clueless on the depth of his feelings Hina-chan that it was so painful to watch. It reminded me so much of... Tsk. Listen to me, I'm getting all emotional already!"

Momo cradled her friends face, "You miss him, Rangiku-san?"

She nodded, looking up the ceiling as if she can stop the tears from falling. "Yes, he and I grew up together... He was my best friend. Like taicho and you."

"I'm sorry...ano...but deep down inside...don't you feel like he had his reasons? I think Shiro-chan has made me realize this...he's making me see things clearer everyday. So maybe...maybe this is Gin's _only_ way where you wouldn't be involved and also not get you physically hurt in the process...what do you think of that?" Hinamori said as she searched her friends face. "Please don't tell your taicho this Rangiku-san, but after Aizen's betrayal, I stopped hating Gin-"

"Shh...stop Hina-chan. Please stop. You think I haven't thought about all these other reasons too? But it just doesn't change the fact that _he_ left. He is _nothing_ like your Shiro-chan, because taicho has never abandoned you."

She kissed Hinamori on the cheek and smiled, then proceeded to straighten the train of the dress. "Check out how long this is! It's fit for a queen!"

...

**A/N: Review...so they can say 'I do.' Hehehe. Review, please please please.**


	10. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Oh! Check out Page 12 CHAPTER 20, I added a paragraph after the sex scene. Hope you like.**

**A/N: Springbreak! Yes! Please review. I'm also going to update all my chapters to clean up mistakes and such, since I have the time. I won't change any major plots or anything. So it wouldn't hurt if you guys wanna reread it again :)...I'll let you know when I'm going to do that.**

**Please review!**

**...**

**CHAPTER 22**

**...**

**...**

There was a note on his desk. Toushiro immediately recognized his fukutaicho's handwriting.

**_Dearest Taicho, _**

**_Don't forget to get a haircut._**

**_ Matsumoto R. xoxoxo _**

**_P.S_**

**_ Hi Shiro-chan, _**

**_I'm sorry but I wasn't allowed to write you __letters __unless supervised. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing fine._**

**_:)_**

**_Love, Momo_**

**_..._**

_Tch. This is ridiculous. Where the hell are they hiding her?_

It's already Wednesday. It's been four days since he last saw Momo and he still hasn't come across a valid clue. Though he was no where close to giving up.

It didnt help either for his division to be missing a vice-captain, and now a captain who would always be out on a hunt. So he would opt to catch up with the work as much as he can before heading out, for the past three days. Leaving him with hardly enough time to search for Hinamori, let alone sleep...

He started towards his private garden, comforted to be surrounded by her lingering reiatsu from the blossoming trees. Grazing his hand over the lush green plants and flowers that lined the walls of the now much larger garden (Matsumoto had asked to have a wall moved farther to accommodate the guest list the week before.)

Patience. You'll see her in a couple of days_._ Hyourinmarou reminded.

_Butt out. _

Toushirou's frustrated search led him to the 11th division headquarters. His lips twitched.

_There's still two days until the wedding. That's enough time to heal a broken bone...or two._

...

"My, my a little reckless aren't we Hitsugaya-taicho? Ever thought about joining the 11th division?" Observed Ikkaku; his shikai form already released fifteen minutes into the the fight. Realizing that the young captain didn't come here to play.

And as if he could read the other man's mind, "I didn't really come here to get recruited either." Retorted the captain as he blocked the Naginata-type weapon, missing a chance to slice his cheek.

Madarame chuckled while he cleanly dodged an undeniably fatal blow. "Nice..Hmm...I kinda like it when you're all riled up like this. We should try to kidnap Hinamori-san more often."

Hitsugaya smirked. "You can try. To walk, that is... after I cut your legs off!" He blocked again but by grabbing one end of the now three-sectioned staff and landing a kick on Ikkaku's face. Immediately freezing the ground, making the other man slip and land on his back.

Toushiro was standing over Madarame with the flat edge of his katana tapping the bald man's head.

"Now...mind telling me where they're hiding her?"

"Heh! And what makes you think I'm just going to tell you?" He laughingly scoffed, with that fight-seeking gleam in his eyes.

Hitsugaya cocked a brow. _Shit... this is going to be a long day._

...

Matsumoto asked Yumichika (who was disguised as a girl shinigami) when he finally came back from the fourth division.

"How's Madarame?" They were in one of the hidden rooms under the Kuchiki manor, where they would sometimes hold the Women's Association meetings.

He shrugged. "He'll live. Fractured ribs and some fingers. Although his toes were frostbitten, he was a little upset about that."

"Mou...but you said writing that note will calm him down. You still think this is a good idea Rangiku-san? I feel like it's all my fault." Hinamori asked, biting her nails.

"Nonesense Hina-chan! You heard him. He'll live. And how about taicho?"

"Still prowling the city. Watch out Rangiku...he's out looking for the both of us." He warned, aware that the said taicho isn't labeled a 'prodigy' for no apparent reason.

"Eh...he won't find us here. Besides, we only have a couple days left until the wedding. Geeez...for him to be so reckless. So unlike taicho! Hina-chan, what did you do to him to be so desperate?" Insinuated Rangiku, with a slanted brow.

"Stop looking at me like that! I didn't do anything..." Momo blushed, so suddenly engrossed in filling out paperwork.

"In any case, Nemu said that these reiatsu concealers are very effective. It even disperses little false hints of our reiatsu in different places. Though she couldn't really say for how long it'd be good for. So just becareful." Yumichika reminded indicating the green armbands that they were wearing.

He yawned, "So...if you need me Rangiku I'll just be in the other room. Oh and here's Hitsugaya-taicho's montsuki and groom's haori. Don't peek, Hinamori-san!"

"I wont, Yumichika-kun." Momo yawned too. Tired from doing paperwork all day, "I hate doing all these reports. Sorry, I know I've said that about three times in the last hour."

"Rukia will be here soon to pick those up and deliver it for you..." Matsumoto was straightening the groom's suit, when she looked to see her friend already dozing off - - with pen still in hand. She touched Momo's forehead to check her temperature. Then sighed as she plucked the pen from the girl's limp hand to resume where she left off.

"Tsk. You just haven't been sleeping, Hina-chan." Recalling when Momo would cry in her sleep for the past four nights.

_Mou...how bad are these nightmares of yours? _Pouting when the dark circles under her friend's eyes were now visible.

Matsumoto remembered how helplesss she felt when she tried to hush her back to sleep. Hinamori would just apologize, highly embarrassed to be such a burden, and say that she's okay. Though Rangiku can still see her shoulders shake; huddled to suppress the silent sobs.

A knock interrupted her thoughts as Rukia's head peeked in through a hole from the ceiling; a smile plastered on her face,

"Oi, you have the papers ready for me?"

...

Later that night...

Matsumoto was woken up by a scream, Yumichika already had his katana unsheathed as he suddenly appeared at the door.

"It's okay, Hina-chan is just having one of her nightmares... go back to sleep."

"Shiro-chan..." Momo whimpered. She was still dreaming, turning and twisting in the futon. Her eyes suddenly opened, glad to see that Rangiku's bed was empty, when the violent sobs overtook her.

...

Toushiro felt the hairs on his arm stand, discerning a presence nearby. Within an instant, he instinctively grabbed and unsheathed Hyourinmarou as he pointed it's tip; a hair's breadth away from a slender neck. Her face concealed in the shadows.

"Tai..taicho, it's me."

"Matsumoto? What are you doing here? And your reiatsu..."

She swallowed loudly_. Baka Rangiku!_ As she remembered the armband. _You almost got your dumbass killed!_

"Oh...ehehe I forgot to take this off. It hides our reiatsu." She guiltily smiled and shrugged.

_So that's why I couldn't trace them._.. His frown became prominent, "What's wrong? Is Hinamori alright?"

"See, we have a problem. Her nightmares..."

He sighed. "Take me to her." Already sheathing his sword and shrugging on his robe but not bothering to tie it. He silently followed behind his fukutaicho as she flash-stepped to their 'hiding' place.

"She's right over here." The room was illuminated by the soft glow of a lamp, her futon was in one corner. Hinamori was facing the wall, balled up and hugging her knees.

Toushiro unclasped Hyourinmarou and knelt down to touch her shoulder. "Momo..."

She slowly turned, "Toushiro... is that you?"

Her lashes spiked from the tears that were shed; hiccupping from suppressing all the sobs. He disrobed and used it as an extra layer of cover for Hinamori. He laid down next to her, "Shh...it's okay now. I'm here, love... shh.." He kissed her forehead and held her tight.

Hinamori clung to him. The feeling of relief was something akin to that first unforeseeable intake of breath when drowning; when the fight for life has not yet abandoned one's heart even if death seemed inevitable. Hope.

_My Shiro-chan_... sleep slowly overcame her when all the fear dissipated, replaced by the comfort of his arms.

"Her dreams always this disturbing, taicho?"

Matsumoto asked towards the captain's muscled back. Yumichika also watched from behind her, surprised to see the young captain's usual stony countenance all but disregarded. The whole scene was just so endearingly candid that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off.

"Yes...at least when she knows I'm not readily close by. It's gotten morbid and worse after the coma..." He closed his eyes while his lips still touched her forehead. Remembering the scene; Hinamori on the floor with blood spewing out her mouth and abdomen. Aizen nonchalantly suggested to chop her body up in pieces to hide the evidence...

The muscles on his back clenched. He held her closer.

"I'm sorry, taicho. I had no idea."

It was quiet for awhile as he tried to shake off the violent thoughts. Hitsugaya started to speak, so low as to not disturb Momo.

"It's okay, Matsumoto. But I would like to have her sleep in her own quarters starting tomorrow. Just so she knows that I'm nearby. You can continue with this stupid nuptial rule, but I can't have her lose sleep. You understand?"

"Yes, taicho."

"Good. That is all, goodnight Matsumoto, Yumichika."

...

Momo woke up alone, yet rested. Though dark circles still marred her sleepy eyes. She snuggled closer to the pillow, inhaling his scent. And happily smiled.

_It's Thursday. Only one more day..._

"Oi, Hina-chan. Get ready, we got a busy day ahead of us."

"When has it not been busy lately? So...what's the plan?"

"You have to finish 'blooming' the garden. Rummage through all the pictures that taicho and you have taken together. Pickup the wedding bands, and Yourichi-san will be delivering all the stuff from the real world today. What else..." Matsumoto mused while brushing her hair.

"Pictures?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't have any?"

"I do...it's just that...he'll kill me if I showed anybody!"

"Why...hmm...Hina-chan, are they naughty pictures?"

"No, baka!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"I had to sneak around to get them. Only few are recent, thanks to Yachiru-chan. It's just...it's mostly of him... smiling." Momo was staring up the ceiling, with a dreamy look on her face; still hugging the pillow and sighed. _So handsome.._.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "Well, I need them okay?"

"Fine. Rangiku-san...can I ask you something?"

"Mm?"

"I read somewhere in modern weddings, that they have what you call 'maid of honors'? You will be my maid of honor right?"

"Wow...I'm impressed. You did research! I thought all you cared about was finishing these damned paperwork."

"Mou...Rangiku-san, I do care. It is my wedding after all." Momo grinned...

"Well, of course it's going to be me! Who else would it be?" Matsumoto winked.

...

It was past 9 pm when Momo was packing her things, wistfully looking around her room that she had inhabited for the past three decades...she'll miss her balcony most of all.

But then gazed at her engagement ring; excited at the thought of living with Toushiro. Already welcoming the restful sleep...and the ardent nights to come. She can feel her body warming at just the thought.

_Ugh...control yourself Momo!_ She had to uphold her promise to Rangiku.

Something hit her on the head, then landed and rolled on the floor. It was a chappy doll. Hinamori beamed, picking up the stuffed toy and came out her balcony while donning her purple floral robe on the way out.

"Shiro-chan, is that you?" Looking over three floors down to see him standing outside in the snow.

Toushiro was looking up, a playful smirk plastered on his face. His haori gently billowing against the soft winter wind. She hugged the doll, and leaned her elbows on the banister.

"Oi, who else could it be. Other guys throw things from down here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think they even know who I am, let alone where I live."

_I highly doubt that. _ Taking notice as the robe clung to her voluptuous form, knowing exactly what she's wearing underneath. Her hair swaying with the wind. "So...did I get you?"

"Yeah, it hit me on the head."

"Yoshi!"

"You're so mean Shiro-chan..."

"Aren't you going to invite me to come in?"

Momo pretended to think about it and actually had an idea occur. "I'm not sure yet. It depends."

"Upon what?"

"Not before you promise to apologize to Ikkaku-kun tomorrow."

He almost doubled-over. But had to compose himself when a couple of shinigami walked passed. Who curiosly looked back and smiled at the soon-to-be-married couple.

"For what? Because they held you hostage?" His eyebrow cocked.

"You know why, Toushiro."

"Tch. Fine." _He deserved it for not taking me seriously,_ he wanted to add.

"So are you coming up here or what?"

Hitsugaya looked around before using shunpo to kiss Momo back into her bedroom, sliding the doors shut without breaking their locked lips. His cold hands surprised her for a second, but then closed her eyes as she welcomed the familiar touch. Realizing that she's yearned for it; making her feel warm all over.

He took off his robes and tossed the chappy doll to the side, so he can cradle her face. Kissing her and guiding her towards the bed, gently laying her down as he settled on top of her. Momo moaned as she felt his tongue sliding in to taste...aware of his urgent need. It had been a week since they last touched each other like this.

She felt his hand slowly sliding up her thigh, hooking his thumb in her panties to slide it down her legs. Instantly reminding Momo of her promise to Rangiku. She stopped his hand midway down, and tilted her head to look up. Trying to grasp some of her senses back, especially when Toushiro unfastened her yukata and started to trail kisses down her neck...

"We can't. Stop, Toushiro."

He ignored her. She had to wriggle from underneath him and get off the bed. Then straightened and refastened her yukata...tight.

Momo picked up the chappy doll and sat with knees against her chest and her back against the wall - -the farthest wall away from him. She hugged the doll, then finally had the courage to glance at Toushiro who was still on the bed, with a most prominent bulge that stretched his hakama. He was glowering at the ceiling with a frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry Toushiro. But only after the wedding...you're not even suppose to be here with me right now." She delicately explained, biting her bottom lip.

Hitsugaya groaned and closed his eyes; covering his face with a pillow.

Kicking himself for not just having one of those 'gunshot' weddings that he heard about in the real world. It was quiet for awhile...

"I started packing my things today, Shiro-chan."

"Hm. Packing... for what?" Toushiro's voice was muffled, trying hard to sound interested.

"To come live with you."

That got his attention. He took the pillow off... a crooked smile dawned on his face when he saw the half-filled boxes littered on her bedroom floor. His sullen mood all but forgotten.

"That's right. I'm moving in whether you want me to or not." She confirmed, grinning.

"Come here, Momo."

Glad to see his change of demeanor, she happily curled up in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. With the chappy doll in between them.

"You're going to hug that thing all night?"

Hinamori giggled. "Thank you for this, Shiro-chan. I love it." Covering her mouth to yawn.

"You're welcome, Bed-wetter. And thank you." He kissed her forehead. Toushiro knew that they were eventually going to live together, but expected it to be a gradual process since she's so resolute on her independence; always apprehensive if she's become a burden to others.

So this was a pleasant surprise.

She yawned again, "Hmm.. although...Im really going to miss my balcony. But other than that..." she shrugged, mumbling the last part as she drifted off to sleep.

He brushed the bangs off her face and kissed the bridge of her nose.

_Just one more day_...

...

It was barely daybreak when Toushiro woke up to find Momo's brown eyes focused on his lips.

_How long has she been awake?_

She's deep in thought, though untroubled, while her eyes searched his face. Her perfect little teeth visible as she bites her bottom lip.

"Oi Momo...what-" His voice still gruff from sleep.

"Ohayo Toushiro." She softly pecked his lips.

He cleared his throat, "Ohayo...What's got you up this early?" Cutting to the chase and caressing her cheek. _She needs her sleep._

"I was wondering...if it's not too much to ask...eto-"

"Just say it, Momo."

"I wanted to see if you can... please control the weather... make it nice and sunny tomorrow." She seemed embarrassed to ask for such a favor.

Hitsugaya almost rolled his eyes. _Does she know that tomorrow is a very important day for him too?_

"Of course, Bed-wetter."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan." ...

"Oi, why do you hesitate to ask me such things, Hinamori?"

"I don't know. I guess it feels like I'm taking advantage of it, being that you always give me what I want."

"You never ask for much, and I don't mind doing it. And...you're soon going to be my wife, so it's only natural." He shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She slowly smiled and looked down at her ring, absorbed in her own funny thoughts.

"What?"

"It's my last day to be an unmarried woman."

"Any regrets?" He joked.

"Marrying my best friend? No. Not one. But past mistakes I made that hurt you?...Tons." Hinamori somberly admitted...

"Hey Momo, I didn't mean anything by it. Forget I asked." Annoyed at himself for ruining the mood.

Momo stretched. Toushiro looked away when her yukata opened in the process, revealing her cleavage.

She placed a hand on his broad chest, fingers splayed while she slowly moved it along the length of his exposed torso.

_Does he realize how beautiful he is_?

Loving the way his skin feels against her touch... Hinamori sighed. She kissed the scar just below his shoulder and then got off the bed.

Hitsugaya propped both arms under his head and watched her move about the room while she got dressed. Glad to see her hair left unfettered; cascading freely down her back. The sunrise peeking through the curtained window illuminated her form as she fastened Tobiume by her hip. She glanced up and smiled... _God, she's beautiful._

"I have to go, Shiro-chan. I'll see you..._later_." A gleam in her eye when she said the last word.

"Momo..."

"Yes?"

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

She laughed, already standing by the balcony to leave and meet with Rangiku. "I'll see you at the wedding, Toushiro."

"I'll be there. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't be late."

...

**A/N: Please review.**


	11. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Bleach**

**Oh I added a paragraph at the very end on Page 12 Chapter 20. Hope you like.**

**Everything by Lifehouse is what I dedicate to this chapter. (It's in the soundtrack, the song should start right when she walks the aisle. ;) )Please review.**

**A/N: This link is my fanmade wedding album of the intricate details of the wedding. Not the entire album...the Hitsugayas are very private you know. Check it out first before reading this chapter if you want. Please review. Check out this link to get a good idea of how lavish it all is. Please Review...**

**http:/ /w w w. face book .com /album .php ?aid= 2639&id=100002235125900&l=b48f5a7d90 ... take out ALL the spaces after you paste.**

...

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**...**

**Chapter 23**

**From a Dream**

...

"Heh...kawaii!" Yachiru exclaimed as Soifon-taicho placed a 'Future Mrs. Hitsugaya' sash over Hinamori's shoulder.

"Now Yachiru-chan, you have to go home in an hour, okay?" Ise reminded the little girl.

"Mou...why? But it's only 7 p.m!"

"Rangiku-san is now bringing out the sake...you can't be here. But we'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, ne fukutaicho?" Unohana contributed.

"Okay fine... but I can stay much later tomorrow, right? Since Kenny will be with me."

"That's right, and -"

"Oi, everyone! Izuru, Ayasegawa and Shuhei have arrived!" Matsumoto called out, clapping.

Hisagi and Kira drunkenly stumbled in the room, already taking off their robes. "Matsumoto-san said...said that you all will pay good money to see us dance..." Kira comically slurred.

"Huh? I thought this was an all girls party Rangiku-san?" Rukia was a little confused as well as the other fifteen girls that were invited.

"Nonsense! Just make sure that whatever happens in this room stays in this room. You got that ladies?"

It was Yachiru's queue to leave the banquet which was located in the 8th division building. Where Ise Nanao offered to hold this 'bachelorette' party that Matsumoto had been raving about all week.

"Goodnight, Yachiru-chan. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Momo gave the younger girl a hug.

Inwardly wishing she could go with Yachiru when she realized what Rangiku had planned. But since the party was held on her behalf, she couldn't possibly just leave.

_Damn..._

Hinamori didn't feel like drinking at all. The smell of sake alone makes her nose wrinkle in distaste. Although earlier in the day, the whole pampering part was fun. Her nails are now nude pink_, it's such a pretty color. _ The girls took her to a salon in town where they had a massage and had her entire body buffed, it was a little painful, but was worth all the trouble. She never looked so refreshed and was even allowed an afternoon nap.

"Open the gifts we brought you Hinamori-san!" Isane and Nanao prodded, who both didn't want to join in the debauchery.

Thankful that she wasn't forced to take a gulp of sake, Momo became excited to see all the presents...

...

Toushiro knew these places existed, but was just never curious about them...

He had gone back to the 11th division to apologize to Ikkaku and was surprised when Zaraki-taicho invited him for 'dinner' along with Kyourako-taicho and Renji.

Hitsugaya had to keep checking if his mouth was left agape._ Are these girls for real? Walking around serving their food and drinks...without their robes!_

Madarame and Renji were absorbed in one of their heated conversations about the biggest hollows they've come across. Kyourako and Kenpachi also so nonchalant about their surrounding. They were raising their cups to toast the young soon-to-be married taicho.

"Hope you made the right decision, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kyourako said, then drunkenly chortled.

"Here, here." Kenpachi agreed.

"Uh...thank you."

For the first time Hitsugaya wished he was...small. Like he was 4 ft tall again. He kept lowering his eyes everytime a server refills a drink, feeling guilty to be staring. He just felt guilty being there period.

"It was that big, I tell you!" Abarai insisted.

"Ahe! You're full of shit, I was there!" Ikkaku reminded.

"How about you Hitsugaya-taicho, what's the biggest hollow you've come across?"

"I don't remember...don't these women have husbands that they go home to?"

Renji almost doubled-over at such an innocent yet relevant question. Realizing at how young the taicho really is, and the only taicho to be getting married too.

"You've never been in here before?"

"No. Nor would I want to come back." Toushiro was getting annoyed at this point, already imagining scenes where it would be Hinamori walking around and have other men gawking at her. It was starting to get disturbing. "Thank you for inviting me Zaraki-taicho, Kyourako-taicho. I'll see you tomorrow." He paid for everyone's dinner and left.

"Wait, I'll walk with you taicho!" Renji followed after the younger man.

_ Tch._ It's already past 10 pm, he wanted to get a good nights sleep for the big day tomorrow. "Sure. Abarai."

"Sorry. We just thought since you're getting married tomorrow...that maybe you need to say goodbye to your bachelor days."

"I know what you guys were up to. Was this Matsumoto's idea?"

"No, it was Zaraki-taicho and Kyourako-taicho's idea. Matsumoto had her own party for Hinamori-san."

_Is that so?_

...

It was nearing 11pm when Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Rukia and Momo were on the roof of the 8th division office building. Rangiku still had a bottle of sake in her hand.

"You've never been kissed by anyone but taicho, Hina...Momo-chan?" Matsumoto drunkenly corrected (shrugging Hisagi's now limp arm off her shoulder) since her friend will be soon ridding of her former surname. Albeit she was a little surprised at Momo's confession, knowing that there were a line of men just waiting for her taicho to get out of the girl's way. Though _he was_ temporarily out of the way for three years, and yet she never kissed anyone...

"Nope. But despite the fact, I think he's... a great kisser." Momo shyly admitted, and gestured to stand and take her leave.

Kira helped her, who surprisingly can still stand up. "How...how do you know Hinamori-san if you have nothing to compare it with?"

"I just...know. I really have to-" Kira muffled the last part when he placed his lips on her mouth.

"Kira!" Rukia gasped.

"Oh shit, nobody better mention this to anyone else, you hear? Kira! Let her go!" Matsumoto tried to stand, but got a little dizzy.

Hinamori had finally pushed Kira away and didn't think twice before punching the man so hard that he fell off the roof like a rag doll.

"Oh, shit! Kira...I'm so sorry!" _He's so drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing..._

"Momo-chan. Go home and get your rest, I'll take care of this. Rukia please walk with her."

"Oi, I'm okay everyone! See?" Kira laughingly said as he waved and stood up. Blood spewing out his nose and from a cut under one eyebrow.

He almost keeled over but Rangiku caught his fall, already wiping the blood from his face, "Baka Izuru!"

"Wha-dd I do? You baka Rangiku-san! For getting me sho drunksh!" Hinamori tried so hard not to laugh as she looked back and started to follow Rukia. _I'll apologize to him tomorrow..._

"Sigh...what a night, ne Rukia-san? Eh...? Who are these people?" She indicated the two dark forms that were following them.

"Sorry. They're my brother's noble guards. He's been extra protective lately, but please don't mind them."

"It must be hard Rukia-san to have your every move being watched."

"Yes, annoying actually. Sigh... you're so lucky to have all the privacy that you and Hitsugaya-taicho are allowed."

"It must be hard for Abarai-kun too...you guys should get married next!" The girls both laughed. "Well this is me. Thank you for walking me home Rukia-san."

"You'll be married tomorrow...how does it feel?" Rukia curiously asked.

Momo hugged her friend goodnight, "I honestly can't wait."

...

"I'll see you later, Hitsugaya-taicho." Toushiro watched as Abarai almost stumbled to catch up to Rukia.

He also noticed the looming guards disappear the second the redhead was walking next to the girl. _Kuchiki-taicho does approve of the match_... the young captain's lips twitched at the thought.

Then glanced up at Momo's balcony. He waited for her bedroom light to turn off, then headed towards his division.

...

...

The next day...

**_~T&M~_**

**_Hinamori Momo _**

**_~And~_**

**_ Hitsugaya Toushiro  
_**

**_Request the honour of your company at the celebration of their union._**

**_Saturday, the third of December, Two Thousand and Eleven _**

**_One o'clock in the afternoon _**

**_At the 10th Division Private Gardens_**

**_~Reception to Follow~_**

_..._

_I like how it didn't include our Gotei 13 titles_...

It made her feel giddy as she touched their initials, carved in gold on the lavish dark blue paper. She tucked the invitation back in its light gold envelope. It indicated that it'll start at 1:00 pm, she looked at her clock... It's 11:45am.

_ Almost._

"Stop moving, Momo-chan. Tsk!"

"Mou...you're so grumpy today Rangiku-san. I told you not to drink that much last night."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have to go help taicho get ready as well. Even though he didn't really ask me to..."

"Finish my hair and I can dress myself, Rangiku-san. We practiced it remember? Please, just go. Come check up on me when you're ready... I'll be here." Momo gave her friend a reassuring smile.

...

...

"Taicho?"

"Hm."

Hitsugaya was shrugging on his groom's haori. He was looking out his bedroom window, watching as his garden was being transformed into some sort of a dreamland. _From one of her good dreams, I hope._ He inwardly smiled.

Then glanced up the skies; content to see birds flying from one tree to the next. He felt Matsumoto straightening the back of his robe.

"You did get a haircut taicho. Good. But they couldn't do anything with those spiky bangs of yours? Oh well." She sighed. _ It still looks exactly the same, only just a tad bit shorter._

"I can dress myself, Matsumoto."

"Lemme just look at you before I check up on Momo-chan okay?" He turned around now, and held his fukutaicho's hand as she tried to pick a nonexistent lint on his sleeve.

"How is she...feeling?"

Rangiku tried not to smile as she caught the concern in his voice. _After all this time, he still feels like he has to check on Momo's affections towards him... _

"You'll find out soon enough, taicho."

The sound of classical music flowing through from the garden interrupted Toushiro from prodding his vice-captain about Hinamori.

"What's that? A live band?"

"A pocket philharmonic to be exact. With vocalists!"

"How-what?"

"It's like an orchestra but compiled into 10-15 musicians...they can play all the songs you want, taicho. But I just need your memory modifier for later. Thanks to Ayasegawa, he found out about these guys in one of his earlier missions in the real world."

"I know what a Philharmonic is."

Toushiro admittedly liked how it changed the whole ambiance. He was familiar with the classicals, studied it, and came to love Beethoven...much they had in common. His lieutenant was very aware of the fact as the orchestra played the late composer's Opus 73, piano concerto No. 5 along with violins. Then next played Sonata No. 10, "Spring". A most befitting piece...

"We have one hour taicho. The guests will be coming in soon. I have to go."

"I'll see you in a bit. And Matsumoto..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

...

...

"Momo-chan, are you ready?"

"Hai. Rangiku-san, you look beautiful!" Admiring her friend's light gold silk kimono with an intricate pattern of sakura blossoms on the left side, along with a sheer ivory obi. She even put the effort of covering her ample cleavage.

"I'll assure you, no one will be looking at me today. Oh, I almost forgot! Place the engagement ring in your right hand...good. Okay, we have 40 minutes left. The minister should already be there."

Matsumoto helped Hinamori put on the black cloak, and carefully placed the hood over her head. "Don't want anyone to see you. Let's go." They flash stepped to the 10th Division office, Rangiku double-checking that the doors are locked.

Momo closed her eyes as she listened to the music. The aroma of spring and newly blossomed flowers intermingled with the crisp, fresh smell of snow...

_It's like I'm in a dream. A heavenly dream._

"Okay, good. The camera men are here...did you want to take a look outside?" Her friend asked, peeking through the curtains.

"Eto...no. Rangiku-san... why am I shaking?"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Then you're just nervous. It's perfectly normal. Just close your eyes and breathe... "

Matsumoto held her friend's arm. Then started to take off the cloak. Straightening all the little wrinkles of the soft ivory dress; the long train fully spread out from behind. Noticing that Hinamori had indeed grown and filled out in all the right places; accentuated by the gorgeous gown.

She tucked wisps of hair that escaped from the elegant chignon. Making sure the orchids in their bouquets were not wilted, and also making _extra sure_ that the makeup on her friend's neck didn't rub off...

"What's going on Rangiku-san?" Noticing the change in music.

"It's my queue to walk down the aisle...listen to me. Calm down. He's out there waiting for you, ne? You'll know when it's your turn to walk...and don't trip!" Making a joke as they both felt an onslaught of tears coming.

"Oh crap! Momo-chan, here's the vows. Read it when its time. I still have to give it to taicho also..." She said, handing her a small card. They embraced tightly.

Rangiku placed the fingertip-length mantilla veil over her, making certain the sheer lace material covered the younger girl evenly. She gave her a wink before sliding the veranda door open just enough so she can go through. Then Hinamori was alone.

It's your big day, Momo. Be happy, you deserve it. We deserve it.

_ Thank you, Tobiume_.

She was trying hard not to cry. Breathing in and out as instructed; calming down. _Shiro-chan... __her childhood friend, he's out there waiting for me._

The music came to a stop and all was quiet except for the chirping of birds...

It was the string quartet that began the familiar harmony of Wagner's bridal chorus. Hinamori braced herself as she carefully walked out the door and descended the steps towards the center of the garden. She stopped for a second to look up, basking in the ray of the afternoon sun. The path she had to walk on was clearly marked by a thick overlay of white rose petals. Light pink sakura blossoms falling like raindrops in slow motion...

Exactly like a dream. Only this was real. She smiled.

Then finally glanced to see all the familiar faces that were all focused on her. She had to blush.

_Why are they all standing?_

Toushiro was dressed in black, his white hair ruffled by the gentlest of breeze. He was at the opposite end of the long aisle, and everyone else seem to fade into the background once she saw him. His lips slanted, but his eyes...

_Don't break the pace, Momo._ She can almost hear Rangiku reminding her, making sure to maintain her slow walk.

His turquoise eyes never looked so full of emotion...and pride. So lost in his eyes that Hinamori didn't even realize that her 'march' has ended until Toushiro slowly removed the veil over her head, while Matsumoto readily stood by to take it.

He now held her hand. Ready to face the minister...

The next thing she was aware of, they were facing each other and he was being asked, "Hitsugaya Toshirou, will you take Hinamori Momo to be your wife?"

"I do." It rang loud and true, in all his haste and sincerity.

"And you, Hinamori Momo take Hitsugaya Toushiro to be your husband?"

"I do." She said wholeheartedly; tears blurring her vision.

"Now, your vows Toushiro."

Without blinking an eye, he said

"I, Hitsugaya Toushiro, take you, Hinamori Momo, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." ...

The minister then turned to her, "And your vows Momo." The tears now freely streaming down her face.

"Huh?... Oh I'm sorry but I didn't have time to memorize it." She laughingly confessed; blushing.

With that crooked smile on his face, Toushiro wiped the tears from her cheeks. There was laughter in the audience...

She read the card that Matsumoto handed her earlier, trying hard not to break away as much from their eye contact.

"I, Hinamori Momo, take you, Hitsugaya Toushiro, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life."

Then it was followed with the exchanging of rings and the SanSanKudo ritual much to Hinamori's aversion of sake. But she drank it in order to 'seal' their vows. And it wasn't surprising when even this ceremony required some documents to be signed.

In the meantime the little orchestra always doing a beautiful job playing in the background...

Momo bit her bottom lip, as Toushiro signed the last of the marriage papers. He turned to look at her; already knowing what came next as the minister continued.

"...I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

He cradled her face when he leaned down for the kiss. She tip-toed so he doesn't have to reach so far, but instead was surprised when he carried her bridal style - -most appropriately, and without breaking the kiss. Someone coughed when their moment lingered for another 5 slow seconds. They were grinning at each other when their lips finally unlocked.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya."

Toushiro placed her back down on her feet; held her hand tightly to face their audience and walked down the aisle.

The applause was deafening as Renji and Ichigo were trying to outdo each other's whistles, getting an annoyed look from Rukia and Kuchiki-taicho. Orihime and Matsumoto were next to each other clapping and...crying.

It was a blur after that. The congratulatory hugs, greetings and picture-taking extended for another hour. They were separated during the process.

Rangiku had to pull Momo away from a crowd and drag her to her bedroom. "Eh...Rangiku-san, I was still thanking Kurosaki-kun-"

"We have all evening, it's barely 4pm. You have to change-"

"But I don't want to change into anything else."

Her friend wanted to argue but then thought about it. "Fine little girl, it is your day after all. You can do whatever you want...but let's put your hair down and shorten that train."

"That's a good idea, Toushiro likes my hair down. Eto...where is he?"

"Around. I told him to meet us in the office in an hour...how are you feeling?"

"...Delirious!"

**...**

**A/N: Sorry it ended abruptly. Hehe. Reception still to come... Oh please, please, review.**


	12. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Here's the link for the wedding album again: Take out all the spaces after pasting it.**

**http: / /w w w .facebook .com / albu m. php ? aid=2639& id=10000223 5125900& l=b48f5a7d90**

**A/N: I know it's spring break and all, but can I have some reviews? Please review. More fluffies here for ya. Need motivation for the next step. Winter War and some.**

**...**

**Chapter 24**

**Grand**

...

A contradiction of two worlds. Fire and ice intermingling in this perfect night. Here in the private gardens of Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya and his bride, Momo. The grass and trees grew vibrant and lush while the rest of Soul Society is blanketed in snow.

Lanterns lined the trees. The strands of decorative crystals dangling from the branches bending the light, casting the whole garden in it's soft dream-like glow. There were about thirty round tables draped in white, nicely arranged around the large square dancefloor/stage (also in white) under the grove of sakura trees. Bonsais as the centerpieces bearing orchids and little lanterns to light up each table.

_T & M_ brocaded in gold on the back of each silk-draped chair and even the cloth napkins lavishly embossed with the same initials. Everyone is dressed in their finest.

Indeed, this is a grand occassion.

Rangiku had already left through the veranda, attending to the 200 and something guests. While 5th and 10th division officers were seen flash stepping, serving the drinks and food. Reminding herself to thank them later.

Her hair now free and wavy from the chignon, the flower tucked behind her ear along with her long bangs. Momo was looking out the window; peeking through the white curtains and trying to decipher all of what is going on outside. She saw some of the children from Unohana's Rukongai orphanage. Their giggles could be heard; as they chased each other around the trees and in between the mingling crowd. Dressed in their colorful kimonos, complementing the beautiful scene before her.

She felt cool lips graze her shoulder... his arms slowly came around from behind her waist.

"Hm...Toushiro." Hinamori smiled and closed her eyes, leaning her head slightly to the side against his. The music lilting in the background... They stayed unmoving for awhile.

"Teach me how to dance. I've forgotten." He said against her ear, a smile on his lips.

"Shiro-chan...I always forced you to dance with me on my birthdays back when we lived with Oba-saan. How can you forget?"

"You always had me stand on a rock."

She laughed. "Fine. It goes something like this-" Momo turned around but was a little taken aback by the proximity of their faces.

"Oh. Hi..."

"Hi."

"Oi, you two! They're waiting. First dance, remember? And we're running behind schedule." Matsumoto head peeked through the doors, her face flushed from running around. She abruptly left again, leaving the veranda doors open.

The droning sound of chatter as well as the music slowly came to a stop. Hitsugaya came out first to descend the steps and held out his hand for Momo to join him. They were both surprised when his lieutenant got on the mic,

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya's first dance as husband and wife!" Then it was followed by applause and whistles. She was gesturing for them to come in the center of the floor.

Hinamori was still looking around, trying to grasp everything in; her mouth open. "It's so beautiful..."

"Matsumoto never tones anything down, you know that." Toushiro said, already leading her to the dance floor. The music started, it was the waltz.

"I didn't know you waltzed, taicho." Hinamori was very surprised.

He was expertly leading her. She wasn't the only one surprised. Matsumoto almost sprayed out the sake in her mouth, as most of the ladies in the audience were watching the couple. Wishing...

Ichigo and Renji were looking at each other after seeing Rukia and Orihime's dreamy expressions._ Like hell we could pull that shit off._ Suddenly engrossed in eating their food.

"There's plenty of things you don't know about me..."

"Yeah, that you're a good liar, for one."

He laughed. "I learned it so I can dance with you every year baka, but you always insisted I should be taller. So I couldn't really...show it off until now." He smirked, then shrugged.

"Mou. I'm sorry, Shiro-chan."

"Oi, don't apologize Momo. Although you're not bad yourself, wife."

"Well, thank you, husband." She giggled. He kissed her hand as the dance ended, held it until they sat on their table.

"Oh Toushiro, can we go around and check everything out?" She beamed.

"Of course. But finish your food first."

"Hai." He chuckled as she gulped down her remaining food.

"Slow down Momo."

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go!" Already grabbing his hand. They went over all the tables, welcoming and thanking each guest. "Thank you. Your monetary gifts will go to the orphanage, for the little people like this one here. What's your name?" Momo was holding one of the little boys.

"Tomayo Ugani. You're very pretty." The boy said, handing her a flower.

"Well, thank you Tomayo. You be a good boy, okay?" She said kissing him on the cheek, then setting him down. The couple now headed towards a boisterous group huddling over a table by the side entrance of the garden.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya couldn't hold in the expletive as he saw a large black and white picture of him and Momo framed, propped up on an easel. In the photograph, they were leaning on a tree and she was looking at the camera, while he was looking at her; a silly smile on his face. He looked shorter too. _When was this taken?_

"Awww...look at this one!" Isane pointed out.

"I think this one is my favorite."

"I took that picture of Peachy-chan and Whitey-chan, and they didn't even know it."

"He looks so cute. He always does."

"How did he get so tall, so fast?"

"Whitey-chan actually is good looking if he smiles more often, what do you think Hairy?"

"I agree." Grunted Sado; albeit a little awkwardly.

"Heh! He'll be smiling more often now..." Gutter-minded Renji had to comment.

"Ugh. Renji, must you open your mouth?" Rukia elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ha...kawaii!" Orihime blurted, pointing at one of the pictures.

"Geez. Inoue, he's just kissing her forehead." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

_Fucking hell. There's more than one picture? I have to get out of here._ Finding reprieve when he saw Ukitake-taicho waving at him from his table.

"Ahaha! Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san made a photo album of us. It's beautiful, come look!...Shiro-chan?" Momo immediately forgetting her missing husband as she was asked an onslaught of questions about the pictures.

Toushiro was actually thankful to be away from her for a second. So that he can observe Momo (although people would correctly describe the captain as _ogling_ his wife that entire night) without making her feel uncomfortable.

She's breathtaking. From the moment he saw her come out to walk the aisle, his heart wouldn't stop skipping a beat. When their eyes met, it was the only vow he needed._ She is his vow._ The purpose to live. Life is meaningless otherwise. He had known that but it just wasn't so clear, so incandescently put forth in front of him like today. He had to shake off these deep thoughts, keep it lighthearted as this whole day should entail. Watching her now laugh and dance with his almost drunk lieutenant on the stage.

He was in a conversation with Ishida and Kisuke, thankful that the subject actually had his interest piqued. He was about to argue a point when the female vocalist interrupted the flow of classical music. She was holding a guitar.

"The young bride would like to dedicate this song to her husband. It's called "He is love" (by Parachute), my acoustic version. So captain, please join your wife in the dancefloor." She had a nice smooth, and velvety voice to her.

Hinamori was alone in the middle of the stage. She looked uncomfortable, yet determined to get another dance with Toushiro. He excused himself from the other men and flash-stepped to get to her. Right when the singer strung the first note on her guitar.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Shiro-chan. This might be a corny song, but it's one of my favorites. Oh. And we should dance to it much closer...like this."

"The bride also asked for other couples to join if they so choose...come on, don't be shy." Added the singer.

He smiled, twirled her once gracefully before embracing her in their dance. Unaware of other people starting to also dance around them. Foreheads touching, he closed his eyes as he listened to the words.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
__ But he takes it all for me.  
__And I lost my faith, In my darkest days, But he makes me want to believe.  
__They call him love, love, love, love, love. __He is love. He's all I need._

_Well I had my ways, They were all in vain, And he waited patiently.  
__It was all the same,  
All my pride and shame, And he put me on my feet._

_He is love, and he is all I need.  
__And when that world slows down, And when those stars burn out, here, Oh he'll be there.  
__Yes he'll be there. He is love, and he is all I need. He's all I need._

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, his heart warmed while he watched Momo, her eyes still closed. Not caring if there were other people surrounding them, he stopped to hold her face. And kissed her, lingeringly so, even after when the song ended. Lost in their own world.

"Ahem...ahem! Taicho, may I have this next dance? Renji is first in your _huge_ queue Momo-chan." Rangiku pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, then swept her captain away.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. May I have the honor? And I have to say, you look beautiful tonight." Renji exaggeratedly bowed.

Still somewhat reeling from the kiss, "Thank you. You're such a charmer Abarai-kun, even charmed Kuchiki-taicho's heart I see."

"Yah right! That'll be the day." Not even three minutes passed when Renji was tapped on the shoulder. "What Izuru?"

"Move out of the way, it's my turn."

"Kira-kun! Mou..." Hinamori held Kira's face with both hands, touching the cut under his eyebrow.

"Momo-san, he's looking at us... stop fretting over me! I just wanted to dance with you."

"I'm really sorry about last night, Kira-kun. I was just surprised that's all."

"I'm the one who should apologize. It was my fault."

"If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked baka." She jokingly rolled her eyes.

_ Now she tells me. But...it won't hurt to try. _

"Can I have a kiss then, Momo-san?" _I'll just ask the soutaicho to thaw me out later._

She laughed and tip-toed to kiss him on his bandaged brow. "There."

_ That was worth a try_. He grinned and danced with her a little while longer.

"Thank you, for making my night. Congratulations again, now if you don't mind... I had to cut in front of Omaeda's turn and he wasn't too happy."

Meanwhile Toushiro was dancing with Yourichi. "Oi, Hitsugaya-taicho. She's not going anywhere. Focus. Your reiatsu is making my teeth chatter."

"Oh. Sorry Yourichi-san."

...

"How's your toes, Ikkaku-kun?" Hinamori asked the man as they 'swayed' to the music. Ichigo and a blushing Inoue danced pass them, Rukia giving the orange-haired couple a thumbs up while she tried to teach Renji how to waltz.

"Eh...it's fine. Kurosutchi-taicho had them replaced. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I'd lose five more toes just so I can see him apologize again."

She had to tilt her head up to laugh. Ikkaku was taken aback at how melodious and carefree it sounded. The quiet and almost timid Hinamori have grown up to be this beautiful and vibrant woman...

A hand firmly grasped his shoulder from behind, "Not thinking of kidnapping her again, Madarame?" Hitsugaya's lips slanted along with a cocked brow.

"Heh! Maybe if you leave her unattended like this..." Ikkaku winked and bowed at Momo. She bowed back.

"Hello, my Shiro-chan." Easily slipping into his arms once the other man disappeared. Toushiro kissed the top of her head. He had changed into his white captain haori but the all-black groom's suit still underneath it. Hyourinmarou now clasped behind his back.

"Are you done captivating all the men in here?"

She laughed. "You're being ridiculous, Shiro-chan."

_She really has no idea..._

"I also have a corny song, just for you. This hands-down will beat yours in the category." He smiled that crooked smile and looked up at the clouded skies, as she did the same. His cool reiatsu emanating, engulfing them both for a minute. The clouds parted, revealing the stars. Compelling the crowd to utter some "oohs" and "aahs".

Toushiro chuckled when Hinamori moved her lips to silently say, "Show off." He gently unraveled her with his arms but pulled her back so fast that surprised Momo, causing her to burst out laughing; making him also laugh in turn. The crowd watched them in curiosity.

"Another request...this is called "Starlight" (by Matt Wertz)." Said the male vocalist with his guitar. Who also had a beautiful voice Hinamori thought. Toushiro held her close, holding both her hands over his heart; his other hand on her waist while they swayed to the song, oblivious to the guests who were all now observing the endearing scene.

_ Fallin' asleep  
To the sound of stars  
Shooting 'round the moon  
But I can't watch them fly tonight, baby  
I'm too busy watchin' you._

_I guess your smile is the sun's way  
Of lighting up what's dark  
So shine, shine, shine for me baby  
It only takes a spark_

_And there's nothing under these bright stars  
That could bring this night to ruin  
So hold on tightly to me baby  
Because tonight's gonna end too soon..._

"Shiro-chan. It's lovely...thank you." She was about to say something else when it dawned on her. _Why did he change clothes? _

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yes."

_ Oh I see, this was his way of saying goodbye. __Mou...another mission. We__ are in the midst of preparing for an upcoming war. B__ut a mission on their wedding day? Ugh. Just our luck._

"Everyone...it's cake time!" Rangiku interruptedly announced over the song. Yachiru and Orihime can be heard squealing in delight. It didn't make Hinamori feel any better though, her pout couldn't be contained when she looked up back at him.

"And you're coming with me, Momo."

"Huh?"

"They call it a 'honeymoon'. Go change, I'll meet you by the cake. And don't bother packing, Matsumoto did that for you already. We're leaving in an hour."

...

**A/N: REVIEWS PLEEEEEASE!**


	13. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.**

**Updated to clean some of the mistakes. Please reread.**

**A/N: Wooo...I'm sooo late. Sorry guys. School had been a little demanding, so don't lose faith in me. I update my profile too to give you an idea of when the next chapter comes out. So here it is... PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEW! It's the fuel to my soul!**

**...**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**...**

**...**

**CHAPTER 25**

******Reckless**  


**...**

A full moon illuminated two lone figures invisible to human eyes. They were both lying on their backs on the soft white sands of the beach in their shinigami forms -exhausted. While their gigais now stored in the beachfront property that Hitsugaya had booked a few weeks before. The gentle sound of waves rushing to the shores was very calming.

Hinamori sighed, silently marveling and reliving her perfect day.

"We almost didn't make our flight Shiro-chan."

"Hm." He was lazily looking up the night sky with an arm underneath his head.

"So many people to say goodbye to..." thinking back when she couldn't seem to thank Matsumoto, Orihime, Rukia and Yumichika enough. With tears of gratitude streaming down her face, Toushiro had to peel her arms off of them and remind her that it's time to go. "Wait, how long are we going to be here for?"

"A week."

Hinamori turned to her side to face him, and propped her head up with her forearm. "Hm...how did you pull it off with Genryusai-soutaicho? To be both off work this long?"

"The old man didn't give me a day off, love. But don't worry, how much work can this small island have?" He smiled to reassure her. He actually made a deal with the soutaicho to remain working and do research during this 'vacation' in the real world.

"Mou...we can take turns, Shiro-chan."

"Ouch. I just got punched right here, by the ego." He grinned.

She kicked some sand on his legs before leaning on her forearms to gaze back at the moon, "You know what I mean. You deserve a week off too." She sighed. Knowing he's dead-set on not having her lift a finger.

"Please don't worry about it... and let's get to bed Momo. I know you're tired, it's almost 3am."

"Ugh..being in that gigai doesn't help either." It made her feel heavy and confined, but if he can get use to it then she could do the same. "Oh, did I mention how good you look in human clothes, Toushiro?" Recalling how he wore a plain black shirt, with dark jeans and white sneakers. _Drool. _She remembered Rangiku saying that she orders all her taicho's real world clothes from a 'Kenneth Cole' catalogue._ Whoever this Kenneth guy is, she'll thank him someday. _

He chuckled, "No. But thank you. While you, look absolutely beautiful in anything you wear, or lack thereof..." He gazed into brown eyes that are always capable of melting all the barriers he had built over the years. The only person he lets in, or he _can't help_ but let in. Mesmerized, as his childhood-friend-turned-wife gazed back mirroring the same emotion.

"Toushiro...thank you. For this day. For everything."

"No. Thank you." Much too grateful. _For finally marrying me._ He touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, her flawless skin so soft and warm, luminous against the light of the moon. He trailed his index finger from her face to the opening of her robe hooking it and tugging it forward - -a blatant invitation. He contentedly sighed and laid back as Hinamori felinely crawled over him, a sexy smile on her face...

...

Momo woke up late in the afternoon. Stifling a yawn, delight slowly dawned as she took in her surroundings.

_ This is...heavenly._ The large contemporary-style decorated room had two outdoor openings, one opens to a lush palm tree garden with a hammock and the other to a large private infinty pool with sun decks that overlooked the ocean. It even had an outdoor dining area.

"Ohayo...Bed-wetter. Did you get enough sleep?"

He had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wide door frame that lead to the rest of the...house. _How big is this place? _Momo sat up and grinned. Loving the way Toushiro look in a T-shirt and white boxer shorts. _Sigh..._

"Yes... Toushiro, how did you find this place? It's wonderful!" She hugged a large pillow and flopped back down on the bed, muffling a childish squeal while wiggling her feet under the extra soft covers.

He laughed, "I actually picked it because of the beds...knowing how much you love to sleep," he cleared his throat, "and it's where we'll be spending most of our time during this trip."

She peeked from underneath the pillow, "I don't remember even needing a bed last night, Shiro-chan."

He smirked and was about to say something when they heard the doorbell ring, followed by a soft knock. Hitsugaya donned on a robe before opening the door, and came back holding a tray of food, placing it on the bed. "Breakfast, for the late riser."

...

It had been 3 days since they arrived and checked in at this lavish beach front villa, an all-inclusive secluded property for very private people. They were both under a palapa hut by the beach while the server had just delivered their non-alcoholic drinks.

Hinamori was humming while building a sandcastle and Toushiro was behind her on a lounger reading a book with sunglasses on. Flipping through the pages, and even had extra literature stashed under the chair. He had on his dark gray beach shorts with a plain white shirt, which Momo couldn't help but look over her shoulder every once in a while. Resisting the urge to just throw that book on the sand and have a public make out session with her gorgeous husband.

_We're married now, so that should be okay right? Ugh...propriety. What a drag. __Although...when we're by ourselves in our private villa..._

Momo looked over to him again but blushed before turning away, and continued to smile while absorbed in her reverie. Their intimate moments the last three days had been quite...uninhibited. Her face flushed when she remembered lying faced down on the bed while Toushiro moved inside of her from behind, his hand tightly grasped the hair by her nape as he half moaned, half whispered her name against her ear...

She stretched the muscles on her back to shake off the immoral thoughts before it got out of hand. Then turned her focus back on the current project.

"If you hate the beach so much, Shiro-chan, then why pick this sunny place for a honeymoon?" She asked, a knit between her brows appeared as the walls to her sandcastle kept on collapsing.

"Tch. We've been through this. I really don't mind the beach, Momo."

"Right." She snorted, standing up then walked away from under the shade to dust the white sand that got stuck on her lap and bottom. Momo also wanted to feel the sun, breathing in deeply when a fresh sea breeze ruffled her hair from the nape. Cooling her red cheeks.

A few nearby vacationers, especially the men, turned to look. A couple of them stared a little too long, observed Hitsugaya. _This is ridiculous._ Kicking himself for not insisting to just stay at the villa, in their private pool. The black skimpy things made her breasts look like they're about to pop out, and the bottom part was even smaller that it left everything scantily clad.

"Matsumoto only packed bikinis for you to wear?"

"Hm? You don't like it Toushiro? Look, it even has 'Mrs. Hitsugaya' sequined on the back... Kawaii!" She giggled, as she tried to look at her behind. Her perfectly toned body now slightly tanned, accentuating her feminine curves.

Hitsugaya also cursed Urahara for making the gigais identical to their shinigami; to a tee.

"Ack. I'm going to take a dip in the water to get all this sand off, want to come Shiro-chan?" She asked teasingly, but was surprised when he stood up and took his shirt off.

"Yes, actually, I do."

...

...

"Please let me go, Toushiro. It's the only way." She begged. Her bloodied hand slowly slipping from his grip.

"What do you mean?...Hold on Hinamori! " His teeth gnashing from trying to keep her from falling. _Why is she so heavy?_

"So he can stop hurting you. You have to let me go." Her face and body bedraggled from blood, as she hung dangling from the cliff.

"Hold on! Don't you fucking let go, you hear me?" Her other hand reached out, but instead of holding on to him, she pried his fingers off.

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan..."

"No. Momo!"

He suddenly woke up in the dark, sweating. The deafening beat of his heart pounding, and pounded the blood into his head. Toushiro immediately reached for Hinamori but she wasn't there, her gigai was in the closet. That cold hollow void in his chest threatening to set in...

He felt her faint reiatsu. _Fuck. Where is she? _

_... _

The phone in her pocket rang as she slipped Tobiume back in her sheath._ Damn... it's him._ _The calming bakudo didn't work this time._

"Crap." She hissed. Hinamori wanted to ignore the incessant ringing, but didn't want him to worry even more and have him come out to look for her either.

"Toushiro, I'm fine." She immediately said.

"Where are you?" He seemed calm.

"Please go back to sleep, Shiro-chan. I just got done actually. I heard the hollow detector go off."

"That's funny, because I sure as hell didn't."

"Let me exp-"

"Be here in five minutes, I have some questions that need answered." He abruptly hung up.

...

Later that afternoon...

"So you're not going to talk to me for the rest of this trip, Shiro-chan? I already said I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

Momo finally approached him, he was sitting behind the desk in the office area with documents scattered in front of him. He was wearing his black ankle length shorts and nothing else. While she had a towel wrapped around her, hair slicked back just coming from a quick swim in the pool. She had asked if he wanted to join her earlier but the offer was ignored.

Hitsugaya was still fuming from their argument that morning. He couldn't think straight to even organize the papers in front of him. _She basically knocked me unconcious so she could sneak out... fessed up that she's done it a few times before. What if something happened to her and he was asleep? Baka Momo. That dream he had last night didnt help either. And...it's just too fucking hot in here!_

"Tch. I gotta take a walk. I'll be back."

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, then popped the gigai pill in his mouth. Needing the relief of being in shinigami form to cool his mind off. "Make sure she stays here. Keep a close watch, and no beach." He instructed his gigai.

"Hai. Taicho."

...

_Mou...I really messed up this time_, she frowned as she watched him leave. Hinamori's shoulder hunched while she sat on the edge of a lounge chair and stared at nothing in particular, suppressing her tears of guilt.

Someone nudged her, the touch felt familiar and yet...not. She half-turned to be greeted by Toushiro's soft, warmth-filled turquoise eyes.

"Let's play cards."

He grinned and she instinctively felt better. His voice was the same except that it lacked confidence somehow. _This is definitely not my husband, despite their superficial likeness. This is how Toushiro would be like if he wasn't...Toushiro. Not even close_. She imagined how it would be if he wasn't so serious and so utterly responsible all the time. And this happy person before her seemed...dense. Like how gigais are suppose to be. Although she'll take a carefree, lighthearted Hitsugaya over a serious brooding one at this moment. The invitation was too good to pass up. Hinamori smiled.

"So...what did you want to play?"

...

Toushiro came back two hours later, to hear her laughing. They were by the pool area when he arrived, and saw the scene. Taking a mental note that if the gigai is instructed to keep watch of his wife, it does not mean that he's allowed to touch her.

"You don't know how to swim?" She giggled, visualizing the daunting captain yelping for help as he drowns. She was on the edge of a lounge chair by the shaded area of the deck, facing the large rectangular pool while he was applying sun screen on her back as she had just finished placing some on his.

"I don't think I ever tried. I'm just required to go and hide somewhere, and keep watch."

"Well, what if it requires for you to swim? Have you-"

The gigai suddenly stood up, sensing that Hitsugaya want his body back as he went inside the room. He came back out with that familiar scowl on his face. Momo turned to rest her elbows on her knees, holding her glum face; extremely annoyed at herself as the guilty feelings came back. Her bangs fluttered as an exasperated sigh escaped her. Wishing that the the gigai didn't have to leave so soon.

But was greatly surprised when Toushiro ruffled the top of her head before gracefully diving in the pool. She immediately felt relieved. _He's already forgiven me._

She waited for him to break surface, watched him lithely swim to her then stopped. His hair slicked back, while he gestured with his head for Momo to come join him in the water. She happily obliged and swam towards him, then slowly wrapped her arms on his neck and her legs around his torso.

_He's still a little upset,_ as her fingers gently smoothed out the furrow between his brows. Toushiro's eyes closed and he sighed in resignation. Hinamori took the opportunity to give him a soft kiss, but he reluctantly pulled away. "Oi, how do you know it's really me, Momo?"

"Baka, Toushiro. I just know, since your gigai wasn't really such a good kisser."

"..."

"I'm kidding Shiro-chan. Geez!" Momo had to roll her eyes at his serious expression.

He sobered up from her poor choice of a joke. "Hinamori, why didn't you just tell me you were bored?"

"I wasn't bored. I really just wanted to help you out."

He didn't want to argue anymore. "But you just have to let me know, do you understand?" She nodded. Glad he got that out of the way while she resumed the kiss...

"How do you feel about hopping onto the next island over and do some sight-seeing tonight?" He had also planned other activities for them to do in the next few days.

"I would love that."

...

"I'm ready, Shiro-chan." She couldn't contain her excitement.

He grinned, liking what he sees. Her short dark teal, sleeveless dress wasn't too revealing but it wasn't short in making her look beautiful either.

She dressed carefully, since almost everything that Matsumoto packed was much too snug. This dress was a little different. The hem ended just right above her knees, and the scoop neckline was still low but she had on a small black scarf to conceal her cleavage, and matched it with black sandals.

Toushiro wore a plain grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with his usual dark jeans and sneakers ensemble. Making Hinamori wish that they were allowed to wear human clothes in sereitei, dreamily sighing as she straightened his collar.

"What?" He asked, absentmindedly adjusting the platinum ring in his finger.

"Nothing. Where are we going again?"

"Cancun. Two isles over."

...

"Oooh... Come Shiro-chan! Rangiku-san told me about these kind of places. She said they're so much fun!" Momo dragged him inside a building where the music was a little too loud for his liking.

"What is this place?" Always wary of his lieutenant's taste of 'fun'.

"I think it's called a 'clubhouse'...see it's not that bad." As she found an outdoor area with bar-height tables and chairs for them to sit on, and where the music isn't as loud, "And oh, I'll be back!" Remembering exactly what her friend does when she talks about being in these 'clubs'. "_The drinks are delicious, they don't taste like sake at all Hina-chan. They even come in all sorts of flavors that you will absolutely love! You just buy it from the bar..." _

"Wher-" She was gone before he could say something against it.

Hinamori came back with two large red frozen drinks, the container looked almost as big as flower vases - -for long-stemmed flowers. A straw portruding in each, and she already was sipping on one. "Here Shiro-chan, I can't have you pay for everything now, can I? Try it. It's delicious!"

"Baka Momo." He sipped with his straw and actually was pleasantly surprised, "Watermelon?"

"Mmmhm!"

...

Six drinks for Toushiro later...

"Your cheeks are sort of red, taicho." Hinamori snorted then giggled, as she sat across from him, already drunk from her first drink.

"Shaddup." _What the hell? She got me drunk. Great._ _Let's hope the hollow detector doesn't go off.._.

"Toushiro..."

"Huh?"

"Come. Dance with me." He watched her slowly take off the scarf from around her neck, mesmerized as she held his hand and lead him into the club where the dancefloor was located downstairs.

"Uhmm...I dont like how these men are looking at you."

"Don't be ridiculous Shiro-chan. Don't you see the half-naked women walking around here? Might as well be in my shinigami form, I doubt anyone here sees me at all."

"I see you." _You're all I see. _Glaring at the men who looked towards his wife as they walked passed.

She rolled her eyes but then smiled as they made it to the crowded dance floor. Toushiro watched as the whole place turned blue with large balls of glittery lights on the ceiling further illuminating the darkened room; chaotically. The blaring music deafening.

It made his senses more keen however. Well, he was very aware of Hinamori. Her every move, her touch, her smell was even more intoxicating._ What the hell? All we've been doing is have mind-blowing sex the past four days and yet...I still can't seem to get enough of her._ He didn't dance, but he just stood there as she rubbed her back against him, erotically moving with the music. Mindless of everything else...

_Yes I can see her_  
_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_Oh shes a diva_  
_I feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down_  
_Its just a rumor and I don't believe em_  
_They say she needs to slow down_  
_The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_  
_Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood whore_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_  
_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more_  
_Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close_  
_I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_  
_Damn you's a sexy chick_  
_A sexy chick_  
_Damn you's a sexy chick_

It was sort of liberating and...fun as they blended in with the crowd, pushed into the center of the floor and even took 'shots' of tequila being handed out freely. No one was looking or commenting on their lewd behavior, and they lacked any sense of responsibility at this very moment. It was total abandonment.

Hinamori slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and tip-toed to kiss him. And they did, passionately so, as he hoisted her up high so she didn't have to reach. The blaring music fading in the background, it was just the two of them in the dance floor. She stopped and tenderly gazed into his eyes to mouth, "I love you."

"I love you."

Their moment was interrupted when the club blew foam all over the crowd, making Hinamori giggle as she reached out to catch the bubbles, glancing over to Toushiro as a clump landed on his face. She gently wiped it off and resumed their kiss for the next thirty minutes...

"Oi, Momo. Let's head back."

They didn't even make it to the bed.

...

Lolita, their room service maid looked at the couple snuggled up in their private garden, while she cleaned up their lunch.

She always had this ability to discern some auras around certain beings, the same ability that her dear late grandmother had possessed.

_It was strange how it doesn't seem like they're from around here, considering that most of their guests are foreigners. This pair just felt like they're not from this world at all. And...who folds their dirty clothes these days? Even undergarments! _Reminding Lolita of people from the military. _And as she also expected before coming into their room, their bed is already made. It looked untouched, but she knew better... the newlyweds could barely keep their hands and eyes off of each other._

_Such beautiful people...and so young, maybe both barely the age of 18._

_The young man, with his turquoise eyes and natural __white __hair, looked like he came down from the heavens. An angel. And that body...sigh. Tall, lean and not too heavily muscled. He's just perfect_. _The girl, is a pretty little thing with her dark silky hair, big brown eyes with long lashes and with a petite, toned body easily envied by many women. Her smiles always genuine, and she has this glow about her that just made Lolita feel comfortable and warm when she's nearby._

_She has never seen the young man smile, however. Wait, okay once, when she had replaced their linens and glanced towards the pool to see the couple playfully splashing water at each other. He's even more gorgeous when he does, giving away how young he really is. _

_But the way his spiritual pressure emanated around the young lady is a little... uncanny. It feels like this invisible shield. Oh yes, it is undeniably love but there's something more to it. __A__lmost like he already lost her once..._

_She doesn't seem to look that fragile but he regards her as if she'll disappear from a strong breeze. Overprotective...that's exactly it. _Lolita sighed again, and gave one last look at the garden before heading out. _Not everyone can be so lucky._

They were in the hammock, shaded by the palm trees under the early afternoon sun. She was wearing a floral ivory summer dress which was now hiked up to her thighs, while he was wearing khaki shorts and his usual white t-shirt; reading a book. Hinamori tucked in beside him with her eyes closed, using his shoulder as a pillow while her arm lazily draped over his broad chest. She was listening to his iPod, as the white wires protruded out her ears. Toushiro gently pulled the earphones out, so she can sleep in silence.

"Noo...I am still listening to that Shiro-chan. It's my song..." She sleepily groaned, looking up.

"Baka, momo. I thought you were asleep." She didn't respond, now deep in her afternoon nap while her face tilted up and her mouth slightly open.

Toushiro put his book down and held her chin, gently kissing her lips. He smiled when they remained a little puckered, and watched her just comfortably breathe. _Still hungover, I see._ Recalling the events that happened last night. _Only person that could make me lose inhibition and do crazy things...like laugh until my stomach hurt. _She was so drunk on the way back that she did cartwheels to prove to him that she's accustomed to her gigai, almost hitting her head against a light pole a few times. He chuckled, s_illy Momo._

He placed the earphones by his ear, curious at what "her song" might be. It was the one they last danced to in the wedding...

...

**A/N: Long enough for ya? I'll try to update as soon as I can...get more reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I WANT IT! **


	14. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Compiled chapters 11-15...thats why the pages moved. Sorry for the confusion. I just cleaned up the mistakes and added some stuff. Reread if you like :) Please give me reviews people. Help me keep going! I see you read me but I need you to review also... I would love it! Pretty please?**

**A/N: This is a long one, hope you like. Lots of self-reflecting and getting deep into their love. I know, like it can get any deeper right? Hehe. Reviews are what really keeps me going guys! Thank you for reviewing! I need motivation! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

**Always**

* * *

...

Hitsugaya came back from his daily patrol of the island, entering from one of the outdoor openings of the villa. Considering his wife's somewhat capricious sleeping habits, he was a little surprised to find the bed empty. It is, after all, only 9 in the morning. He found her wearing his robe watching TV, in the living room area. Seated on the floor with one leg stretched out from underneath her while she munched on something from a bowl. A colorful box labeled 'fruit loops' right next to it.

"Oi, you're up early. Did you order breakfast?"

"Hm...just did." She said without looking away.

"Must you sit so close?"

Toushiro rolled his eyes when he didn't get a response and walked over back to the bedroom to change into his gigai. He was donning on a shirt at the same time trying to get the gist of what's got her rapt in front of the TV, but was interrupted by a knock...

"Momo. Food is here. Eat a proper breakfast before we head out –"

"Shhh! He just asked her to dance..."

Toushiro stood beside her and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. Picked her up and gently placed her on the couch, "Hey! I'm –" her next words were silenced by his soft lips.

"Ohayo, Bedwetter. Please, don't make me repeat myself...and what's this you're watching?"

"Pride and Prejudice. It's a very good movie."

"Ah. I see. Here...at least eat while you watch or I'll give away the ending."

Handing her a small plate of chopped fruits. "You will not! Wait...you've seen this already?"

"No. But I read the book ten years ago."

"Of course...so, then watch it with me.**"**

Toushiro was already bringing their tray of food over to the couch, and sat next to her. He was immediately enthralled after the first few minutes and just had to point something out. He grabbed the remote again, waited for a scene and paused it.

"Ugh! What now Shiro-chan?" Hinamori was greatly annoyed.

"Elizabeth. She looks like you, whoever this actress is. Especially when her hair is up like that." _Even her lips and teeth, and her skin..._

"Well, thank you. I think she's beautiful. Now can we continue to watch the movie?"

"Who is she?"

Momo rolled her eyes, and pressed the button on the remote to display the information. "There. Kiera Knightly. Happy now?"

"Yes. Consider me a fan."

* * *

...

* * *

"So what did you think of the movie, Shiro-chan?"

Momo was in front of the mirror in her red bikini, brushing her hair as she glanced behind at his reflection. Toushiro was lying on the bed, with one arm behind his head wearing only his jeans. He was holding a book but she caught him perusing the lower back part of her body. She cleared her throat to get his attention, and he boyishly grinned – unabashed.

"Hm. It's good. Although, it's more romanticized in the movies of course. When in truth it's about the frivolities of human beings. The same selfish and petty species that we had sworn our lives to protect."

"Whoa! Tell me how you really feel, tensai. But I beg to differ."

"I'm sure we have different views on many things, Momo." His teal eyes unwavering.  
_And I want to hear all of it – we have the rest of our lifetime. After all, you first chose to be a shinigami while I just chose to follow wherever you are. Not because we shared the same beliefs._ He inwardly added, knowing it somewhat disturbs her every time he mentions the reason he joined the Gotei 13 in the first place.

"We were human once...and what we have now, us being married, this honeymoon. Aren't all these derived from human traditions? And that somewhere out there, at the same exact time, that someone – human or not – is sharing a happy moment just like us... isn't all that worth protecting, Shiro-chan?"

_Good point._ "Yes."

"You act like you don't give a damn Toushiro, but you're an amazing captain because you do care. So don't give me that pretense of indifference. You remind me so much of Kuchiki-taicho...only more handsome." She added with a smile.

"So you think him handsome?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes, then sighed somberly. "Mou...we only have one more day left. Eto...where are we going again?" As he specifically instructed for her to wear jeans over her bikini.

"You'll find out soon enough."

...

The black thing looked fast even when it stood still.

"A motorcycle?"

"A bike. What I spend some of my past time on, when I'm in the real world."

"Ooh...teach me how to drive it! Is it faster than shunpo, Shiro-chan?"

He chuckled. "No. But I can make it close."

* * *

...

* * *

**(A/N: I dedicate the song "Keep us" by Peter Bradley Adams in these scenes :) )**

* * *

Their favorite time of day. The sun was setting; its soft orange light lined the horizon. Fleetingly beaming on their faces over the palm trees that bordered the island as they drifted past. Going at a steady, leisure speed of 50mph, Hitsugaya had gladly taken over the bike when Hinamori pushed it at 200mph.

She was somewhat languid, a little exhausted from just swimming with the dolphins, smiling. _An experience indeed._ Considered it in her list as one of the best times of her life. The list have been getting longer and longer lately...

"Oi, Hinamori keep your hands in. I already let you take your helmet off."

She ignored him as she slightly leaned back, looked up and raised her arms to the side; hair billowing against the wind. She closed her eyes. _It's better than shunpo._Loving the continuous, unstaggered speed. _It's a beautiful way to travel, especially to have Toushiro so close..._

Momo watched the defined muscles on his forearms and biceps as he expertly and lithely controlled the bike. She softly kissed the spot just underneath his earlobe and wrapped her arms back around him and sighed. _He smells so good..._

Meanwhile Toushiro closed his eyes at the sensation. To have her like this...giving him full control of the direction and the speed of their life_ –_even just for this brief moment _ –_was exhilarating. _If only..._

"Tch. Sorry. I was...too preoccupied to notice ahead of time, Momo. But we'll be caught in a little bit of rain."

And sure enough, Momo felt the first wet drop on her cheek. But she placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, indicating for him to slow down as they now whizzed through. He turned his head to the side so to look at her when she said, "I don't mind. Let's drive a little while longer, Shiro-chan."

* * *

…**..**

* * *

It was barely dawn, although the skies much darkened by the passing of rain.

Toushiro was lying on his stomach, half-blanketed in the white bedcovers when he felt butterfly kisses trailing his shoulders and neck. His eyes were still shut when a sleepy smile crept up his lips. He groaned.

"I should have you arrested for assault, I'm unarmed at the moment." Referring to had just finished making love an hour ago, feeling quite spent and lethargic.

"Hmm...it's our last day here. I want to make the best of it."

Hitsugaya felt her naked body rub against his back, as she continued to kiss his neck; breathing in his scent. "And you lied taicho, for this is considered a weapon..." Reaching down to his groin and held his erection, gently stroking it until he turned around and pinned her, giggling underneath him.

He cradled her face, seizing her mouth in a heavy and sensual kiss. He eased his way into her already slick folds, and groaned in pleasure once fully embedded. She sighed, unlocking their lips to look into his eyes and say,

"I love you, Toushiro... I always have." Biting her bottom lip from the sweet sensation.

"I love you, Momo." He tenderly smiled, and watched as her chin tilt up when he started to move, "And I always will."

...

Three hours of sleep later...

****Ring****Ring

Toushiro pretended not to hear it. But she pulled away from his arms, "Who would be calling at this time?"

"Matsumoto. Ignore it. Go back to sleep." Too late. Hinamori had already reached for the phone by the bedside table.

"Rangiku-san?...Aaah! It's you! ...No, you first. What? All three? No way! ...Yesterday? Oh, we went bike riding and swam with the dolphins. Yes. Dolphins. No, they are not fishes, Rangiku-san." Momo laughed, and just realized how much she misses her dear friend.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

The next day in Karakura Town...

They were on their way to stop by at Urahara's before taking the senkaimon gate to go home. Momo was excited despite having just ended their honeymoon. She wanted to see Yourichi-san since they didn't really get to spend much time at the wedding.

A girl about her height with dark shoulder-length hair, dressed in her school uniform, came out of the store. She looked very cute and a little familiar.

"Oi, Toushiro! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Karin. Just dropping off our gigais...what are you doing here?"

"Yuzu wanted me to buy her some candy on the way home. Oh, we have a soccer game tomorrow -you know, with the same old team. We still try to play as much as we can. You should come, Toushiro."

He chuckled. "No, sorry. But I can't."

_Did he just laugh? _Karin surprisingly noticed.

"Oi, aren't ya going to introduce me? Hi, I'm Kurosaki Karin. We never met before." She held out her right hand towards Momo.

And before Hinamori could say anything, "Oh sorry. Karin, this is my wife, Momo. "

"Huh? Wife?" She inadvertently withdrew her hand. _Wife? Is he for real? But he never jokes. And my brother never mentioned... well then again, he never really talks about this shinigami business. So this is Momo... Toushiro have mentioned her a couple times before but –married?_

He scratched the back of his head and grinned then turned to look at Hinamori, "Ah. Just got married last week."

"Hi Karin, nice to meet you. " Momo smiled, now holding out her hand. Karin sobered up and firmly shook it, albeit trying hard to ignore the pang of tears that threatened to fall. And eyeing the biggest diamond ring she had ever seen on the girl's left hand. As if she needed more proof.

"I...I'll be inside Shiro-chan, I have to go look for Yourichi-san. We have some catching up to do. See you later, Karin!" And hurriedly left to go into the shop._What's going on? Why did Karin looked so...crushed? And why are they so familiar with each other? Mou...calm down Momo. You're overreacting._

"Toushiro, she's very beautiful." _She calls him 'Shiro-chan' and he doesn't even flinch at the childish nickname..._

"Thank you." He smiled at his friend's compliment, though a bit concerned. His eyes followed where Hinamori suddenly disappeared to.

"Well, nice to see you again. I'll catch you later!" Running quickly away to hide the tears that now freely streamed down her face.

"Later, Karin."

* * *

...

* * *

The same day in Soul Society...

10th Division officers already lined up to greet and brief their captain the minute they exited the gate to Sereitei. Making Momo realize that their honeymoon is indeed over. The past week seemed surreal as she discreetly watched his now guarded expression while he debriefed his third seat. She sighed. _Mou... back to reality._Taking note of the irony of it all, since they did just come back from the real world.

Abarai Renji was appointed her new Taicho. She was grateful for the news, however, when Rangiku had called to tell them while in their vacation.

Shuhei Hisagi took the 9th division, while Izuru Kira, as expected, took the 3rd division seat. They were back just in time for the official inauguration of the three captains. Sereitei bustled, accommodating to these big and important changes. And apparently, so did Hinamori.

It was well past 6pm when they were at the 10th Division sleeping quarters. She was laughing at something he said when she opened the bedroom door.

"Oh wait. Oops. This isn't your room." Already sliding the door closed.

"You're right, it isn't my room." Toushiro didn't budge from behind her and he was smiling like she wasn't in on the joke. "It's now _our_ room, baka." He slid the doors open again, "Come look." Gesturing with his head for her to proceed inside.

_It is the same, but larger..._ newly furnished and the ceiling is now vaulted, to accommodate a spiral staircase that lead to a balcony. It was elegantly constructed, situated against the wall with a large red ribbon shaped into a bow and tied to the banister.

Momo gasped. A hand on her open mouth as she looked up.

"Consider it your wedding present." He smiled crookedly.

"Shiro-chan...I feel so spoiled. This is too much! Meanwhile...eto...I didn't get you anything." Her head bowed as she fiddled with the ribbon.

"Fine. I'll have it taken out tommorow."

"Well, no don't do that! I love it..." Standing with her back against the staircase, as if to protect it. But calmed down when she saw he was joking. "Thank you...very much. But I didn't get you anything." She repeated.

"Oi, don't worry Momo. Just get yourself comfortable. I'll be in the office if you need me."

"Hai, Toushiro."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Renji's good friend and former sensei Ikkaku was seen often in the 5th squad's building, training the division officers as a favor since the current captain is busy trying to play catch up with the paperwork.

"This is the sixth time this week, Ikkaku-kun!" Hinamori exasperatedly scolded, healing the deep cut on the man's chin. "If this continues I'll have to ask the 4th division for some help, I'm not quite adept with healing you know." _This is so unlike him..._ The fact that he's in the 11th division is proof enough, so these injuries were unexpected.

"Ittai...sorry Hinamori-san. I'll be careful next time." Said the man, which earned him a glare from the newly appointed captain.

"Mou...it's fine, Ikkaku-kun. Sorry for scolding you like that, I just had a lot of things to do...there." She daintily applied some ointment on the cut and smiled. "Like brand new,well, almost."

"Thank you, as always."

There was a knock on the door. Hinamori walked over to open it.

"Ready for lunch Hitsugaya-fukutaicho?"

The person behind the door asked, just low enough for her ears to hear. She dreamily sighed, perusing the man before her. He had on a dark blue scarf that she gave him from a past birthday, making his bright turquoise eyes stand out even more.

"Taicho, Shiro-chan is here to pick me up. I'm going to lunch, do you need anything before I leave?" Without breaking eye contact with her husband.

"No, of course, I'll see you later. Hey Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hey Abarai-taicho, Ikkaku." Toushiro nodded.

Hinamori grabbed her cloak, "See you later Abarai-kun, Ikkaku-kun."

Renji waited for the door to close, and let the silence linger for a bit...

"You think I don't see what you're doing baka?" He asked Madarame, annoyed at his good friend. Who was now sitting in Hinamori's desk, holding one of her paperweights. Showing no signs of acknowledgement.

"Listen Madarame, she is off grounds you hear me? Of all the fucking women... you were just at her wedding two weeks ago!"

He acted like he didn't hear a word Renji said, and got up to look out the window. Then half-turned with a smirk, "Hey, you hungry?"

* * *

...

* * *

The dining hall was buzzing with chatter about the newly appointed captains. Some were grumbling, and some enthusiastic over the changes. The third division members were especially complaining about the captain being 'too serious'.

But a totally different course of subject on their table, however.

"So your birthday is in three days, what did you want to do Shiro-chan?"

"Get a year older."

"Well you're all excited. " She snorted.

"No more parties please, Momo. Just you and me."

"Hmmm...we'll eat dinner somewhere really nice. I'll ask Abarai-kun to let me off early."

"We don't have to do anything...oi, why is Ikkaku always there?" He nonchalantly asked, popping a piece of sushi in his mouth.

Momo shrugged, "He's Abarai-kun's good friend. And he trains the division while I help taicho with the paperwork. Ugh, which reminds me...it's gotten out of hand lately."

"But why everyday?"

"I don't know Toushiro. Why do you ask?"

His lieutenant appeared and plopped down in front of them. "Momo-chaaan, take a look at this. I've been meaning to show you..."

"How kawaii! Hisagi-san put our wedding pictures in the front page of the Sereitei Journal!" Exclaimed Momo.

Matsumoto brought a stack of the past week's copy of the newspaper, spreading it out on the table.

"Rangiku-san, look how beautiful my wedding gown is, I really had no idea..." She couldn't finish since her bottom lip started to quiver and tears started to well in her eyes.

"Must you cry Momo-chan? Geez. Save those tears for later and wait until we receive the completed picture albums. I'll have a box of tissue for the both of us!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes as he turned to face Momo and gently wiped her tears away. "Stop crying baka, people will start to think I beat you."

That made her laugh, feeling silly as she stood up. "Thank you, Rangiku-san...ano... I have to go now. Abarai-kun and I are drowning in paperwork today...I'll see you both later." They watched Momo grab an apple and a copy of the newspaper then disappeared.

"Ugh... always leaving so soon. I barely got a minute to play catch up with her all week!"

Hitsugaya felt the empty space beside him. _Same here._

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

* * *

...

* * *

A few days later...

Hinamori came home early and went straight into his office.

"Happy birthday Shiro-chan! And as promised, no parties. I seriously had to beg Rangiku-san." She greeted him with a hug, for the second time today, once already this morning.

"Oi, you mean I can finally have you all to myself?" Having sent his fukutaicho home (which was moved - to Rangiku's delight - just a building away) for the day. But despite their new living arrangements, their time together had been sparse. Hinamori had been so busy this whole week with briefing Abarai that she would come home late at night, and would just be too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Toushiro had been bogged down in Sereitei library to do more research, finding more of the facts on Aizen. Working much closer with Kyouraku and Ukitake as they compare their notes, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together. Leaving no room for 'stolen' moments with his wife.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Toushiro. I have been neglecting you. And your birthday gift hasn't arrived yet, now it's going to be late." Momo said, visibly upset. Toushiro was playing ignorant, already untying her shihakusho and nuzzling her neck.

"Hmmm...that's funny. I thought I just opened it."

"Stop, not yet Toushiro. I brought a movie for us to watch...please?"

"Tch. What movie is that?" _As if he could refuse._

"A romantic one."

It was their wedding. Very artfully documented into an hour and a half-long segment. Although it felt a little weird to see himself on the screen, but then just decided to focus on her the entire time. It had its comical moments like when Yachiru caught the bridal bouquet, and the garter landed on Byayuka's head. Yachiru didn't know what to do with it so she gave it to her Ken-chan, who drunkenly held it the entire night. Defeating the whole purpose of that wedding tradition. Then there was the cake-cutting part when Momo sliced a big piece and shoved it whole into his mouth, and he in turn retaliated with a kiss. Resulting in both their grinning faces smudged with white frosting.

"So...how did you like it?" She asked.

"One of the best movies I've come across."

"Hmmm...I have to agree."

...

It was still dark outside when Toushiro woke up faced with Hinamori's erect back. She was sitting up, with her head hung low.

"Hinamori?"

"Uuh.."

He reached to touch her, but she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Toushiro immediately followed.

"Momo...are you alright? Open the door." He could hear her throwing up. Her reiatsu was fluctuating.

"No don't...don't come in." She heaved and coughed out more of her stomach's contents.

He was about to break the lock, when she threw something at the door. "Hitsugaya, if you force yourself in here I will not speak to you for the rest of today. Do you hear me?"

That got him to stop. _What the hell? _He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration, and sat down on the futon to wait it out. Debating with himself if he should ignore her threat and just open the door. He felt a little relieved when he heard her move and turn the water off.

His elbows were propped on his raised knees, one of his hand balled up in a fist while the other spanned over it and had it pressed against his closed mouth, trying to stay calm.

Momo managed to put all her hair in a bun and finally came out the bathroom looking collected, though a little pale. Ignoring his worried glare while she went about the room to dress. _Must be something I ate last night,_ as she tried to remember what it was that was out of the ordinary. _The birthday cake? Ugh. Who knows..._Not looking forward to taking a trip to the 4th division, but knew it was inevitable when she felt those turquoise eyes boring down her back.

She faced the spiral stairs leading to the balcony to meditate with Tobiume, but half-turned to say,

"Toushiro, please. I'm fine."

"And you really expect me to believe that?"

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll check myself in at the 4th Division. But for now, I do feel fine. It must be just something I ate." She didn't wait for a response but just ascended the stairs. Inwardly wishing she lived alone...

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry HitsuKarin fans, I had to squash that real quick. I love Karin and all, but it's not gonna happen. *Shrugs* Please review. Mention favorite parts. You know what my favorite part is? Is reading your reviews!**


	15. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.**

**Just cleaned this up and added some stuff, reread if you like ;)...**

**(I dedicate Ron Pope's You're the Reason I come home. Sigh... I know, it's perfect. ; ) )**

**A/N: Well helllooooo... I'm back as promised! Please review, I need them like the air I breathe. Well, this fanfic need your reviews to live, to continue. Hitsuhina is so adorable. Sigh. Review please and don't forget to mention favorite parts. :) **

** And thank you, thank you for reviewing! I know who you all are. I check it periodically.**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**Chapter 27**

**Fall **

…**...**

"Im sorry, I'm late Shiro-chan."

Her face flushed from flash stepping to the restaurant. He expected her to be late, so he had already ordered dinner for the both of them. He shook his head, indicating that it's no big deal. She smiled and thanked the waiter who offered to remove her cloak. Then Hitsugaya amusedly watched as she flopped down to sit in front of him. Her bangs fluttered as she let out a puff of air, "Phew!" and grinned.

He chuckled. Relieved to see her cheeks naturally tinged with the usual pink, and her face back to its healthy glow. But he still insists on having her checked...

"What?"

"Nothing. You never changed."

She stuck her tongue out before sipping her tea.

It was well into their second course when Hinamori asked, "Shiro-chan...when are we to train again? It's been three weeks since the wedding..." Referring to the promise he made to help her better her bankai.

He cleared his throat. "...Why were you late coming here?"

Momo sighed. _She got the hint_. Knowing full well what his true reasons are for delaying their training sessions. Though in no mood to strike up an argument, she responded, "I had to drop something off..."

...

_So that's what she had to drop off. _

"Momo..."

They were under the covers, each on their own side of the bed; both lying naked on their stomachs while facing each other.

"Yes, Toushiro?" Still a little breathless, reeling from had just finished making love.

"Thank you for my 'belated' birthday gift. Although you really didn't have to, baka."

"Hmm...I can always give it to Abarai-taicho. He was drooling all over it."

He laughed. "Right. And how did you get it over here?"

She smiled when he laughed. _His dimples are so adorable..._ "With Yourichi-san and Uruhara-san's help. And it was late getting here because it took awhile to make a motor that would run on spirit particles instead of gas." Recalling how excited the shop owner got when Momo revealed the challenge of acquiring such a gift for the young captain's birthday. The bike looked similar to the one she drove, but it was said to be the newest model.

"I see... thank you again, Hinamori." He kissed her fingers.

"You're welcome." She yawned. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight."

...

...

The next day...

Momo was organizing the files of paperwork on the shelves behind her desk when her captain broke the silence, "Oi, Hinamori-san...I wanted to ask-"

"That's Hitsugaya-fukutaicho by the way." She said without stopping to look his way.

Renji felt foolish when she corrected him, and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry I forgot. Its just that I've always known you as Hinamori."

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Abarai-kun! Geez. I'm not like Toushiro, who always insist on _'Hitsugaya-taicho'_." Deepening her voice at the end; a poor attempt at that. "So... what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh. Hehe. It's kind of random...I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable to talk about it..."

"Try me."

"Your bankai isn't this big secret, is it?" Momo resumed back to her project while answering her taicho's question.

"Nope. Didn't really know I was achieving one, and there were witnesses so I didn't really have a choice if I did want it to be a secret or not." She shrugged.

"Was it that unstable that you declined the captain seat?"

She stopped what she was doing and faced her good friend, who finally is back to his normal self once he overcame the expectations as the new 5th Division captain. He leaves his long red hair untied more often now, making him look older and...refined. Momo held in a smile as she remembered him being so frustrated with the bottomless stacks of reports, that he unceremoniously took off the hair tie; flinging it off alongside with his bandana - then just stopped wearing it altogether. It also helped to have Rukia around and tease him about being a captain almost everyday. She kept him grounded and level headed.

"Yes, very unstable. But it's not the sole reason why I declined it...eto...I'm not really captain material."

"I say you are. You kept this division like a well-oiled machine the past three years, Hinamori."

"Thank you, Abarai-Kun. But no, I'm really not."

"Oi, Let's make a deal. I'll help you with your bankai and you help me with my kidou. What say you Hinamori-san?"

"Really? I would greatly appreciate that." Ecstatic at the idea, but stopped for she felt guilty training with someone else other than Toushiro. _But this is my taicho we're talking about so it should be okay... I think._

...

"Momo-chaan!" Rangiku immediately stood up. Glad for the interruption and taking note of how nice it looks to see her friend wearing a ponytail instead of that bun.

"Hello Rangiku-san. Where's your taicho?" Hinamori asked, a little disappointed to have missed her husband. But brightened up to see her friend and made her way to sit in Toushiro's desk.

"I honestly don't know. They got him doing all sorts of stuff. So...how's it going over there with Abarai-_taicho_?"

"Great. That's why I actually needed to talk to Shiro-chan about. But since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you..."

Happy to finally be able to leisurely talk to her friend, "Ask me about what Momo-chan?"

"Do you know who Kurosaki Karin is? I just know she's Ichigo-kun's sister..." She asked, fiddling with his pen.

"Oh she's that tomboy twin, or she used to be. Karin is an avid soccer player. It was that one day taicho saw her team was losing, while Karin got hurt and still continued to play. He stepped in and saved the match. Hollow and all! Oh, and or Karin's team would have been eating spaghetti through their noses! Haha! Taicho and her have been good friends ever since. Ehhh...why you ask?" Matsomoto noticed that Hinamori looked a little uncomfortable.

"I...was just wondering. Eto...he never mentioned her to me." Momo blushed, feeling hurt at the realization.

"Taicho hardly mentions anything at all, you know that. They're just good friends and nothing more. I think Karin reminded him a little bit of himself and he feels like they have much in common..."

"But she almost had tears in her eyes when she found out I was his wife, Rangiku-san." Hinamori couldn't help but blurt out. She started to feel the pang of her insecurities.

"Now Momo-chan, you realized I'm just talking about taicho's side of things here, and I'm telling you they're just friends. And as for Karin, whether she had feelings for taicho or not is really none of our concern is it? For it will not be returned, I can assure you."

"She just looked so crushed. It was so heartbreaking that it made me think maybe there_ was_ something going on." Hinamori was very upset at this point. Her head started to hurt. "Ugh..now I have a headache. Great."

"Geez. Are you okay? You should ask him about these things first before you get yourself all worked up."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Rangiku-san, I just overreacted. It's just that...ano...tsk." She stopped massaging her temples, and bowed her head.

"It's just what?"

"..."

"Tell me, Momo."

"I just feel so undeserving at times, and so..._ugly_." On the verge of tears now; too embarrassed to look Matsumoto in the eyes.

"Oi Momo-chan," she walked over and got on her knees to hug Hinamori, "why do you think of such things? You know better."

"I do?"

"You don't look at yourself in the mirror? And you are married to a very handsome man who will do anything for you-"

"Which I really don't deserve..."

_Wow, Aizen did wonders on you, girl._ Thought Rangiku as the hatred towards the men who betrayed Sereitei, that she had tried hard to suppress, emerged once again.

"Shhh...you are being ridiculous. You are beautiful. A great man like my taicho doesn't deserve anything less." She winked and forced a smile for her friend.

Hitsugaya abruptly slid the doors open to witness his wife and lieutenant behind his desk. Momo seemed embarrassed as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes pretending to look out the window, while Rangiku looked agitated. _What the hell?_

"What's-"

Matsumoto loudly sighed. _I need to take a walk._ "Im going to lunch now, taicho. I'll send up for some tea, it'll help with the headache Momo-chan." Glancing at Hinamori before closing the door behind her.

"Oi, are you okay?" He was standing in front of her now, his hand immediately on her forehead.

_Damn...stupid tears. Thought I have cried you all out by now. _"Yes. It's fine, Shiro-chan. It'll go away-"

"Let me help..." He had her sit on top of his desk, while his hand returned to touching her forehead, "it might start to feel a little cold."

She felt his reiatsu flow through her head, numbing the pain. Momo sighed. "Toushiro...you're amazing. Thank you." She opened her eyes to his crooked smile and kissed the palm of his hand, leaning her cheek into it. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Abarai-taicho offered to train with me-"

His smile disappeared. "No."

"Shiro-chan, he's my captain. I have to adhere-"

"You said it was an offer. I was under the impression you can accept or decline it. Otherwise, I can just discuss it with him later."

Hinamori mustered all the control to hold on to her temper. "Let me make you a deal then, Shiro-chan." He raised an eyebrow. Curious now.

"I'll have myself checked by the 4th Division, but only before you agree to train with me again...and I want to train with Abarai-kun too."

"And what if it turns out you're really...not well, Momo. What then?" He couldn't bring himself to say the word _sick._

"Then I'll just get better." _Duh, genious. _Optimistic because she never felt healthier.

He sighed. "Deal." A little wary of this proposition for some reason. But anything to get her to go to the healing department.

Momo reached up, holding him by front of his haori to steal a quick kiss. "Thank you!" Happily grinning. He couldn't help but smile back, though still a little concerned.

"Why were you crying?"

She shrugged. "Oh you know, girl stuff."

...

**….**

On the same day, just after lunch...

"Don't just focus on the target, focus on your control...yes, almost there...now."

"...Hadouno 33: Soukatsui!" The target disintegrated by the blue flame.

Renji's smile couldn't be contained. "Yoshi!...The hard part is remembering the chant, I kept biting my stupid tongue."

Momo had to laugh. "You'll get the hang of it Abarai-kun. And after a while you won't need to say all of it anymore. It's all in here." She tapped her temple with her index finger.

"How do you guys do it without having to chant? Boggles my mind."

"Just keep practicing and let me know when you're ready to move on to the 40's and 50's level." The both of them started to walk towards the office.

"Damn. I have a lot of memorizing to do...so how about that bankai, Hinamori-san. Aren't we going to work on it today?"

"Uhmm...I don't think it's a good idea Abarai-kun. I...I tend to pass out everytime. It makes Shiro-chan uneasy."

Renji just shrugged. "I did too, it's normal. Ask Madarame, he had to wait around for me to gain conciousness in the middle of our spars."

"Ask me what?" Ikkaku was suddenly behind them.

"How I would black out during my bankai the first few times."

"Heh! He knocked the fuck out!"

"Really?" She felt a little guilty for being utterly relieved to hear such news. _So I'm not the only one..._

As if he read his lieutenant's mind, "Hardly anyone talks about their bankai, or in some cases, they just don't want people to know about it. So no one really knows what to expect, Hinamori-san. It's different for everybody." Renji explained.

"I see. In that case...yes! Let's do it." She eagerly said, and headed towards the training ground's walls.

"What are you doing?" Abarai asked, while they curiously watched her silently set up bakudo barriers.

"Masking the place, so Toushiro won't freak out when he feels my reiatsu flare."

"Oh...uhh...are you sure you're ok with this Hinamori-san?" Renji ascertained.

"As long as you and Ikkaku-kun promise not to take me to the 4th division everytime I faint."

"Hai. 4th Division are for sissies."

"Good. Then here we go." She unsheathed Tobiume. Momo felt her zanpaktou's excitement as she summoned it with complete confidence.

"Bankai."

...

"Oi Renji, she's been out for ten minutes. Is she going to be all right?" Ikkaku worriedly asked as he held Momo's limp form in his arms; her hair now undone.

"Yes. She'll come around. Place her on the couch...thank you, Madarame." _Holy shit, her reiatsu sky rocketed right before she fainted. It singed a portion of his hakama._ Reminding Renji of the soutaicho's fire-type zanpaktou; although not as prominent but still staggeringly impressive.

Madarame was thinking the same thing. _This little slip of a girl is capable of doing all that damage? It's insane._ He looked behind at Abarai making sure his friend is not watching, before brushing off the hair that obstructed her small porcelain face, and lightly traced the back of his fingers on her cheek. _So delicate and yet...terrifying. What a deadly combination._

"She needs to wake up soon or I'm bringing her over to Unohana." Renji was pacing in front of his desk, worried now. She's been out for 15 minutes and not looking forward to explaining it to her husband.

And slowly as if on queue, Hinamori opened her eyes to Ikkaku's concerned face. She held his hand then smiled; gratefully looking up at him. His heart skipping a beat, "Thank you, for not taking me to the 4th division."

"Anytime."

"Let's go again."

...

...

It was 9pm...

"You're late, Momo." Hitsugaya was still in his office and didn't look up from his desk when she entered the room. He decided to just finish up some more paperwork when his wife didn't turn up as expected.

"I'm sorry...I got delayed at the division."

"You did say that everything was now caught up and to expect you every night by 7pm from then on. There are also phones, Hinamori, to tell me that you'll be late."

"I remember what I said, Toushiro. No need to repeat it. I also just said I'm sorry for being late."

"Did it have something to do with your reiatsu disappearing right after lunch today?" He stopped writing and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No. But I'm tired. Please excuse me, I have to go to bed."

He already had figured it out before he was left staring at the door. _Tch. She's been training with Abarai..._

_..._

Toushiro finally came in the room to find her on the bed reading a book and hugging her chappy doll. Ignoring him while he dressed to sleep; even when he lied down next to her. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. It was silent for a while...

"Shiro-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me to the 4th division first thing tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"I should be. But I realized it wasn't my place to meddle, it was between Abarai-taicho and you." He rolled on his side to see Momo biting one of the doll's ear – a picture of pure innocence. _And who can be mad at that?_ His lips twitched.

"You know taicho fainted too when he first achieved bankai?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And as it turns out, it's perfectly normal to pass out the first few times. See Shiro-chan? I'm ok. Actually, I'm better than ok." _In fact, today, she stayed in her bankai form for an hour before losing conciousness again- - _though careful to leave that small detail out.

"Are you trying to wriggle out of going to the hospital tomorrow?"

"No, of course not. What I'm trying to say is that I'm fine enough to start training with you again."

He cocked a brow. _Train with both me and Abarai?_

"Ah. We'll see..."

...

Hitsugaya woke up feeling unusually cold to find her side of the bed empty, and the balcony doors open. He immediately wanted to see what she's doing out in the snow at this time of night. The balcony was also empty but he can see her standing by the edge of the roof; the full moon silhouetted her form. Momo's back was facing towards him as her long hair and the hem of her yukata swayed against the gentle winter breeze.

"Hinamori?" She didn't turn around. She was still. Too _eerily_ still.

"Oi..." He reached for her shoulder.

Her whole body was frozen. And the touch on her back was the only push it needed to make her fall off the roof. Her body shattered in the tiniest of pieces the second it hit the ground. Toushiro couldn't move or do anything – but just watched in slow motion...

Momo woke up to her teeth chattering. _Why is it so cold?_ She looked around, _all the windows and doors are closed. _But then felt the familiar reiatsu that encompassed the room. Toushiro was on his side facing her, his hand clutching the sheet. His brows twitched; breath frosted and uneven.

"No..." She heard him whisper.

_He's having a bad dream. _Momo touched his arm, "Shiro-chan? Wake up."

She gasped when he suddenly held her wrist. His eyes were now open, though they seemed a little confused and...terrified. Hinamori knew that he wasn't quite awake yet to see the turquoise orbs so unguarded.

"Shiro-chan...it's me." Her other hand reached to touch his face.

She watched as his eyes slowly came into cognition and at the same time felt the freezing pressure ebb away. Toushiro closed his eyes again and gathered her in his arms as he lied back down; holding her in place underneath him. With his ear against her chest he sighed, and just listened. For each beat warmly filled the cold, empty void that had set in.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked while her hand gently combed back his soft white hair.

He just nodded. Holding her tighter. They stayed motionless for awhile...

Until she felt him unfasten her yukata and captured her mouth in a relentless and fervent kiss, leaving her panting for more. Hinamori felt the urgency in his touch, his hand going over her face as if needing to make sure it's really her; that she's really there. It felt..._desperate_. She in turn assured him by responding with the same ardor.

...

The distinct flutter of a hell butterfly's wings alerted Hitsugaya. It was still dark outside.

_An emergency captains' meeting._

The dream was still fresh in his mind, as he kept looking back over his shoulder checking on her sleeping form while he dressed. Toushiro kneeled on Momo's side of the bed and tucked the hair away from her face. He gently placed a hand over her warm chest; comforted by the soft thuds of her heart... _My heart._

…**...**

**A/N: Please review. Chapter 28 on the works. Please mention favorite parts :) Please review.**


	16. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach.**

**Changed some facts. Karin shouldn't be off to college yet, since Ichigo is in his senior year. So Karin and Yuzu should only be in high school...not going off to college. Sorry. The change should have been in chapter 26. **

**A/N: Yoshi! Got to squeeze in this chapter before the finals. Woohooo! Please review guys, even the silent readers –give me something please! I need it. REVIEW! **

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**Chapter 28**

…**...**

**__****Momo, **

**__****I had to leave early due to a meeting. Didn't want to wake you. **

**__****Shiro-chan. **

**__****P.S **

**__****I love you. **

**__****More than watermelons...I think. :) **

She sleepily smiled after reading it, but then stopped._ Mou...this could possibly mean he has to leave again. _

Hinamori groggily flopped her head back down on the pillow with a pout. She closed her eyes...then opened them again as she touched her swollen lips, recalling what had transpired. Wonderment slowly replaced the pout on her face.

_Last night was pretty...intense._

Toushiro was trying to be gentle but was overcome with this raw need. There were some parts of her body that were still very tender, also branded by a couple of bite marks...she blushed, for she wouldn't mind another night like this one. Momo burrowed deeper in the blankets to try and catch another 15 minutes of sleep but groaned when she saw the time; reluctantly getting up and then got dressed.

She entered the office to find it empty and started on the reports that were sitting on her taicho's cluttered desk. Humming while she continued to work at a productive pace.

The captain came back just right before lunch, looking a little agitated as he sat down.

"Ohayo, Abarai-taicho."

"Ah. Ohayo." ...

"So how was the meeting Abarai-kun?"

Renji tried to choose his words carefully, but then just abandoned the whole idea. "We're going to the real world tomorrow. There were some fucking serious arrancars who showed up looking for Ichigo, and even hurt Inoue."

Momo gasped._ Inoue-san? No._ "How are they?"

"We're not sure. Knowing Ichigo, he's probably beating himself up for getting Inoue hurt. We're leaving tomorrow, Hitsugaya-taicho and I."

"So what time did you want me here in the morning?"

He cleared his throat. _Here goes..._ "You're not going Hinamori-san. I need you to stay."

"But I'm your vice-captain."

"And as your captain, I say you're not going."

_Damn...that's why he hesitated to tell me what happened. _She could smell Toushiro all over this decision.

"Very well. But can you tell me this, was there a certain... _influence_ on your choice to have me stay?"

"...No."

Her brown eyes narrowed. "You've always been terrible at lying, Abarai-kun." She walked over and looked out the window with her arms crossed. It was silent for awhile...

"Do you mind if I go to lunch now, taicho?"

"No, please go ahead." Renji saw his lieutenant's petulant and determined look on the way out. _Great. How did I get mixed into this?_

...

Hinamori didnt even bother to knock, but just walked in.

"Hitsugaya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

His arms were crossed while he was perusing a map of Karakura (with hollow activity represented by black dots) that was spread out on the office wall. One of his brow already raised when he slowly looked over his shoulder to find his wife, fuming. Her reiatsu indicated as much.

_This doesn't look good,_ Matsumoto quickly noticed. "Uhhm... pardon me, but I'm late meeting Kira for lunch. Bye!" Momo waited for the door to close...

"I want to go too."

"Shouldn't you ask your captain?"

"Stop it, Toushiro. You really must think I'm stupid."

He turned and continued to study the map. "Tch...Momo, you know why I can't have you go-"

"But I'm fine." She said, annoyed.

"You went to see Unohana?"

"No. So...I'm allowed to go if she says I'm fine?"

"...Sure...but no, there are already enough officers assigned on this mission-" they were interrupted by a knock. "Yes?"

"Excuse me Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho," it was his 6th seat officer, "but Soifon-taicho is here to see you."

"Ah. Let her in. Momo, can we talk about this later?"

Her shoulders slumped, "As you wish... later, then."

Toushiro had to look away so he doesn't have to see his wife so disheartened. Almost making him change his mind, but held firm when his focus reverted back to the map...

...

...

"Why, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho, I haven't seen you since the wedding, which is a good thing, ne?" Unohana cheerily greeted.

"Hello taicho. I'm sorry to bother you today, but it's kind of an emergency."

"That's the code we live by around here. Don't fret. So, what seems to be the emergency?"

"Uhmm...Toushiro always worries...ano...and he doesn't want me to go with them to the real world tomorrow until I get a clean bill of health from you. Abarai-taicho is going too, so I need to be there as well."

"I see...then let's find out okay?" The taicho started to check her pulse and stuck that familiar instrument in her mouth again; gently holding her face to make eye contact. "Don't give your husband a hard time. He worries because he was so close to losing you, ne?" And all Hinamori could do was nod to the woman's unwavering stare.

"Well let's see here...hmmm...do you mind if I do some more tests? Please lie down...this might sting a little, Hitsugaya-san..."

…

Momo realized that she's been waiting for an hour now as she twiddled with her thumbs. Recalling when Unohana almost forgot to tell her that she'll be back, before hurriedly leaving the room.

_Hm. Must have gotten busy on more pressing matters. _Feeling guilty to have shown up unannounced.

She looked around the room and grimaced at the all-too familiar white walls of the facility. It gives her the creeps everytime, educing memories of waking up from the coma; her entire body still numb and paralyzed. She spent hundreds and thousands of hours faced with the blankness, mustering all her strength to try and utter a word or move a finger. Momo remembered being so angry that she wished herself dead; she had been so weak.

However, it was Toushiro who was right beside her; he had been her strength to hold on to sanity. His cool familiar reiatsu comforted the pain and frustrations –he had always been there. Always. She sighed. Her wandering thoughts now of his face, his laugh... _Baka Toushiro. You should laugh more often, instead of worrying about me all the time._

Unohana finally came back and Hinamori noticed the woman tried to seem nonchalant as her smile looked forced. She even dropped her pen twice. It was unusual to see the serene captain to be so ruffled. Momo picked up the pen and handed it to her, awaiting her diagnosis.

"Eto...we have to talk." The unsure and serious tone on her voice made Momo sit on edge.

"Okay..."

"It seems you're pregnant Hitsugaya-san. "

"Huh?"

"The first full blood shinigami pregnancy that we've had in a while. Both parents, serving as high seated Gotei 13 officers during conception. I'm sorry, that's why it took me so long, but I just had to check the history books."

"Preg...nant? As in _with child_?"

"Yes. It's what happens when sexual intercourse –of a certain age –is involved...you two never thought of the possibility?"

"Well no, there's not that many married and pregnant shinigami to have it crossed our minds...wait, no one around here has sex _except_ for Toushiro and I?" Too baffled to mind her tact and blurted out the incredulous speculation.

Unohana smiled. _So innocently oblivious. "_Yes, they do, but it seems most of us are just too old to conceive."

There were so many questions running through Hinamori's mind, but she settled on the most important one at the moment. "But am I going to be fine?"

"Oh yes, better than fine. Sereitei will celebrate. The child prodigy and his wife, having children and passing on the genes. Fire and ice..." Unohana was saying, more to herself. _Kurosutchi taicho will have his hands in an itch if he finds out about this one. If, he can even get close to the child. Only in his dreams perhaps..._

"Unohana-taicho?"

The captain was in a daze. "Yes, dear?"

"You can't tell anybody...at least not yet. I have to go to the real world and help."

"Of course, it's confidential. But I have to advise you not to go to that mission tomorrow. It's too dangerous...this isn't like a broken bone on the mend." _This is history in the making. _

"I understand." Momo whispered, looking down to touch her flat belly. _Do I really? _

"It's too early to see but your blood sample indicated as much...you've been pregnant for awhile now, fukutaicho, and it was probably the cause of your fainting spells during your bankai. I'm not sure on this, but I think its reiatsu might have even facilitated your achieving that higher level of energy."

"Oh...wow." Still holding her stomach.

"And it'll be awhile until you visibly see the changes, considering our slow aging process..." Retsu tucked the younger girl's hair behind her ear and added, "I've seen how you are with children, Hitsugaya-san, I just know you're going to be an excellent mother."

Too overwhelmed and despondent at this point – Hinamori plead. "Please Unohana-taicho. I'll be with Yourichi-san and Uruhara-san, and Shiro-chan will constantly be with me. Abarai-taicho needs his vice-captain...and I haven't been feeling any different, well maybe if not for the frequent crying –but that's about it. And...and you did say I'm better than fine."

"Those arrancars –"

And as if this was her last resort to convince the adamant captain, Momo interrupted, "And I can't be away from Toushiro. I just can't...I can't even sleep!"

Momo's voice cracked at the confession, as tears welled up in her eyes. For she just realized the core reason why she's so desperate to go. She rolled her eyes in exasperation; embarrassed and angry at herself to have started crying.

That stopped Retsu from putting her foot down. She was quiet while she reevaluated the situation.

"In that case...here's your clean bill of health, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. There's also a mandatory checkup the day you get back here, which is in a week. So please adhere to it or you shall personally answer to me."

"Hai. Thank you Unohana-taicho, thank you." Hinamori said while hugging the captain. Wiping her tears away.

"Please. Please be careful dear."

...

"What's this?" Abarai looked up after Momo slapped the piece of paper flat on his desk –confused.

"Show it to my husband, taicho. Then you will rightly have your lieutenant by your side in your first mission as a captain."

"So you are in good health?" Indeed glad to have her come.

"What made you think I wasn't? Captain Rule # 2: Never let others influence your decision...especially other captains."

"What's Rule #1?"

"Never leave your vice-captain behind." She winked.

...

...

It was 7:30pm, Momo and Rangiku were on the yellow office couch, both reading their own copies of the Sereitei journal. The three of them had just finished eating dinner, Rangiku was the only one making small conversations.

Her blue eyes stealing glances over the newspaper to watch her taicho warily looking at his wife every once in while, as he filled out a long report. "My, my... I think I'm going to have to call it a night."

A hell butterfly landed on his desk and Rangiku noticed Momo stiffened behind the newspaper, which obstructed her whole face.

Hitsugaya didn't stop writing as he addressed it. "Abarai-taicho... ...no, she didn't... ... Is that so?...I understand...Hai. You too."

His lieutenant waited until he was done signing the report to ask, "So...what did Renji want taicho?"

Toushiro sighed and looked towards his wife, who was still hiding behind the paper. He leaned back on his chair, "It seems we have an addition. Abarai's vice-captain is said to be coming with us tomorrow."

Matsumoto squealed, and jumped on Hinamori for a hug. Crumpling the newspaper in between them. His supposedly bad mood was soon forgotten when his wife's adorable laughter filled the room. The melodious sound always so effortless, melting everything it encompassed.

"Momo-chan, we haven't been in a mission together in a while. This will cheer Inoue up! And oh, the shopping..."

...

…

….

In Karakura Town...

"Oi Ichigo, you look like shit." Abarai said once they showed up during recess. The oranged-haired boy was cleaning the chalk board with his good arm. The memory modifier apparently prevented any questions to arise, and just had them blend in like they were never gone from the last time they were there.

"Ah. Thanks Renji. Heard you're captain now. Congratulations...where's Rukia?" Not at all surprised to see his friends back.

Yumichika pointed at Ikkaku and himself, "And what are we, chopped liver?"

"Oh. Hey guys." Getting into a darker mood. _It seems they're here to take over for me as expected, considering I did just fail as a substitute shinigami. Kuso! Inoue got hurt because I wasn't strong enough... _

"The girls will be late." Explained Hitsugaya, "But go ahead and proceed with removing this foul reiatsu. We need to get this mission started..." Sounding almost bored as he addressed Madarame. _It seems Aizen is getting impatient to lay out such a blatant attack, although his sudden interest in Kurosaki is still unclear. But first thing's first, the boy had to be strong enough again to be able to help protect this town, especially now that he's targeted. The safety of his family and friends have also now been compromised. _

Madarame had his usual wooden gigai weapon horizontally perched behind his neck, his arms hanging from each side of it. "My pleasure."

"Oi, the fuck are you all talking about?" Ichigo asked. Mindless of all the stares directed at the commotion they've stirred.

"I can smell it from a mile away, Ichigo. Your reiatsu does reek." Rukia was perched on the classroom window. "Hold him back, Renji. Oi Kon, take his place."

"Anything for you, Nee-san!" Already eyeing the girls in the classroom.

…

It was amidst a small break between class periods; while the sound of chatter droned...

Ichigo was back to his normal self. His former dejection now replaced with that familiar glower... and some large bruises on his body._ Fucking Renji and Ikkaku...I'll get them for this. _

He turned to look at Orihime, who was seated three chairs behind; in a conversation with Arisawa. She felt his eyes on him, blushed and gave him a little wave with her good arm, mouthing, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo nodded once, the corner of his lips slanted up to reassure her. His eyes heavy with guilt, cringing still when he sees Orihime's injuries. _ Although he's more furious now than guilt-stricken - -a big improvement, _observed Rukia.

"Did you see his face? It was fucking hilarious!" Renji guffawed, who was sitting beside her. Referring to how they beat the shit out of Ichigo, until the boy started to fight back just as planned.

"Shhh...Renji! Be quiet! But yeah it was pretty funny." Rukia snickered while straightening the taicho's collar as he went on about almost getting smacked by a full-blown _Getsuga Tensho_.

Next to them was Madarame and Yumichika, who both were asleep. Ikkaku's head tilted up and had his mouth open. Meanwhile, Toushiro was sitting towards the back of the class looking out the window. Too serious to be associated with the bunch.

"Well hello Matsumoto-san, glad to have you join us today." Said Ochi-sensei. The rest of the boys in class still not used to seeing the sexy fukutaicho, as they longingly stared.

"Sorry, we're late sensei, but I had to show the new student around." Almost everyone honed in on the new face, curious and excited.

Momo hesitantly stood in the middle of the class in that Karakura high school uniform, with the black knee-high socks. A couple of notebooks held against her body, with her hair in a ponytail. She seemed to be searching for someone, until she realized all eyes were on her. "Uhmm...hi." Her cheeks turning red.

"I love this class..." Keigo Asano can be heard sighing, referring to all the cute girls that just keeps getting added. _This one has a certain glow about her,_ making him feel warm all over. _ Is this how 'love at first sight' feels?_

"Oh right. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student joining us starting today. Please welcome Hinamori Momo in our class. Now, let's find you a seat, Hinamori-san. Hmmmm... It will be..."

"Right here. Next to me."

Everyone looked over their shoulder towards the back of the room, some girls gasped -disappointed, and surprised to find the tall, quiet, bored-looking turquoise-eyed kid with the white hair finally showing some interest. A little_ too_ much interest.

"There, by Hitsugaya." Squashing all the other boys' hope to sit next to the beautiful girl. Including Ikkaku.

The new student looked relieved and smiled as she sat next to that boy –who had a more serious face than Kurosaki –without hesitation.

"Hello, Hitsugaya-kun. Nice to meet you." She grinned.

He scowled back. "That skirt is too short."

Momo ignored him as she waved hi to the familiar faces, even shaking hands with some of her classmates who were brave enough to approach. "Okay everyone, that's enough excitement for today." Said Ochi-sensei before starting the lecture.

******... ...**

**A/N: Review please people! Silent readers...I see you... Please review so I can be motivated!**


	17. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Sigh...squeezed in this one just for you. Phew! It's getting hard as I already have an ending in mind, but what to write before the ending is the hard part. I need you guys to egg me on. Reviews Please! Momo is pregnant, so she's a little needy. Don't judge her please. It's all that hormones, or reiatsu in her case. Hehe. **

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

**Chapter 29**

**...**

**...**

Two days had gone by...

Hitsugaya's head was turned towards the classroom windows to watch the clouds out of habit; deep in his contemplations when he heard her giggle again.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh it's nothing-" she laughed, unable to contain it this time. Earning her some curious stares from the other students.

"Would you like to share the joke, Hinamori-san?" Ochi-sensei asked, annoyed at the distraction.

Momo cleared her throat. "No, that would be okay. Sorry, sensei." She straightened up in her seat, a little embarrassed.

Toushiro leaned over to her side and noticed Madarame, who got a hold of some dry-erase markers, turning around ever so often. Drawing on his face to make Hinamori laugh; a different clownish design for everytime he looks back. He had just finished drawing a patch over his eye and some spiky black hair, with little bells at the end. Hinamori immediately recognizing the doodle as she stifled another giggle. Ikkaku huddled over a pocket mirror that he borrowed from his friend, busy as he thought of what else to put on his face. He turned again, this time with long red and yellow eyelashes drawn to imitate Yumichika's. But was stopped short to see Momo shaking her head –furtively pointing her finger to indicate Toushiro witnessing.

The captain didn't look too amused.

Madarame found himself and Ayasegawa assigned to a different location in Karakura the following day. "What's with this obsession?" Yumichika asked his friend.

"Shut it, I kinda like it out here. Ichigo's old man is a hoot!" As they were lounging outside the Kurosaki Clinic.

"Bullshit, don't change the subject. You get all googoo-eyed when Hinamori-san is around that even _her husband_ is now starting to notice. Is this another one of your dumb old phase?"

"Hm. I just think she's real..._pretty_." Ayasegawa saw him cringe at the use of the pansy word, never has he seen his friend so infatuated.

"Ahahaha! My, my..." Serious now, "Hooo! You sure know how to pick your fights Ikkaku because this one has to be the stupidest, trust me. You and Izuru should talk."

**…**

**...**

"Where are your rings, Momo-chan?" Inoue curiously asked, on their way to the roof to spend lunch with the rest of their friends.

"Urahara-san said to take them off so to avoid unnecessary questions, but they're right here." Hinamori fished out the pendants to her hidden necklace.

"Oh, I see."

"What did you bring for lunch, Inoue-san?"

"Eto...people think my taste in food is a little unusual, Momo-chan. Only one that really eats it with me is Rangiku-san while Ichigo just pretends to like it." Orihime confessed, hesitantly opening her lunch bag so Hinamori can peek.

"But it smells so gooood!"

"What does?" Matsumoto had caught up to them, ignoring the majority of the male species whom she passed with their mouths left hung open.

"Inoue-san's lunch. I won't mind trying it."

"Oh yah, Momo-chan here will eat anything." Referring to her friend's voracious appetite as of late.

"Rangiku-san, where's Shiro-chan?" She can't feel him nearby.

"Oops, almost forgot! Taicho wanted me to tell you that he had to go, it was sort of urgent. And most of the boys won't be here for the rest of today. They're out on patrol." Matsumoto rolled her eyes to see the similar 'mou-face' on both girls. "My, my...you girls realized that we haven't hung out in awhile right? It's the weekend tomorrow, and we need to plan a shopping trip."

"They won't need our help, Rangiku-san?"

"Please don't worry about them. And besides, we're here doing a job too." Referring to keeping the people closest to Kurosaki under close watch. Rukia was gesturing for them to hurry up while Arisawa had already saved space for the three of them to sit. The latter was glad that Orihime had found another good soul to share her quirky taste in food.

...

...

The following afternoon..

The girls were having tea at Uruhara's. "Yourichi-san, stop!"

"Come on, Momo-chan. Tell us, really, how's the sex?" Her friend leaning closer, eager to know.

"They only go at it like monkies in the summer." Matsumoto contributed before sipping her tea, sounding so blasé. Rukia and Orihime almost splutterred the contents in their mouths, and Rukia did end up choking.

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori scolded, turning beet red while she thumped Kuchiki's back.

"Oi, there are kids around here. I don't want you setting an example now you hear? Married or not, you two better behave." Yourichi disapprovingly wiggled her index finger at the younger girl.

"We barely even see each other!" And it's true. They hardly get to be alone, since they've been staying with Orihime in her one-bedroom apartment. And Toushiro have been on _work mode_ the whole time. "And please stop with the questions -it's embarrasing!"

Shihoin laughed. "We're just messing with you, Momo-chan. Geez."

"So where are we to meet the rest of the girls?" Hinamori asked, glad to have the chance to finally change the subject.

The door slid open to reveal Renji, followed by Hitsugaya and Ichigo in their shinigami forms. "Tsk. It's too quiet, it's giving me the creeps..." Abarai was saying. "Oh, hey ladies." He said while sitting down, not bothering to take his eyes off Rukia who was wearing her dark tight jeans with a snug white turtleneck –much to his liking. One of her eyebrows raised, suppressing a strong urge to slap that silly grin off his face. _Can this idiot be any more obvious? _They've been trying to keep their relationship hush-hush. _Yourichi-san will run and tell Nii-sama the minute she finds out._

Hinamori hid her smile by sipping tea as she watched the couple interact. But was interrupted by Toushiro ruffling her hair when he walked passed on his way to change into his gigai, located in the other room. He gave her a wink before leaving.

"Look Ichigo, Momo-chan healed my arm last night. Her reiatsu was so warm..." Orihime greeted.

"Ah. Thank you." Kurosaki was indeed grateful. He turned his attention on his girlfriend's healed arm. Inspecting it like it's the most fragile of glass. "You did a great job, Momo."

"Oi, that's Hitsugaya-fukutaicho." The young captain corrected, although a corner of his lips raised, before he sat next to his wife. She rolled her eyes before addressing Ichigo.

"Thank you. Inoue-san had been a most gracious host to have us stay at her house. For all her help, it's the least I could do." She shrugged revealing a bare shoulder.

"Sorry, I can't go with you girls today. I promised to train with Sado. But don't forget to buy winter clothes Momo-chan. Your husband's sweaters are much too big on you." Yourichi reminded before heading down to the 'basement'.

"Tch. Matsumoto, you didn't pack her any clothes?" Toushiro asked his lieutenant, covering his wife's shoulder.

"Well, no, Shiro-chan. I can pack my own clothes. And I just so happen to like wearing these, they're so comfortable!" _And they smell of you._

"Nonsense! That's why we have to go shopping. Let's go girls! We're running late." The girls said their goodbyes and they were already out the door when Hitsugaya suddenly pulled her hand back.

"Toushiro, what is it?"

"I forgot to give you this, you will need it." It was a black plastic card that had _Hitsugaya Momo_ engraved on it. "And this..." he slowly leaned her back against the wall to give her a tender kiss.

"Hmm... thank you. I'll see you later, I have to go Shiro-chan." Matsumoto was waving for her to hurry up.

"Becareful, baka."

"I will." Catching up to the other girls. …

"What did taicho want Momo-chan?"

"To give me this. I'm not sure what it is..." she was curiously examining the object, touching the small black stripe behind it.

"Its a credit card. And wow, a black one too! Exactly like Miss Kuchiki's over here. You use it to buy anything you want in the real world, but just don't lose it! " Explained Rangiku.

...

…

The shopping trip was exhausting, and Rangiku still wasn't done! Three bags of clothes, souvenirs, and chappy accessories on each arm later, Momo and Rukia had to call it quits. They decided to go ahead and and just wait for the rest of them back at Uruhara's.

Abarai was sucking on a lollipop and snooping through her bags, when Rukia slapped his hand away. "Oi, there's nothing there for you."

"Geez...but you always get me and your brother something."

"Well maybe I did. You'll just have to wait, baka."

"Taicho, where's Shiro-chan? He's not answering his phone." Momo asked. Having already checked the basement and not detecting a trace of his distinct reiatsu, thinking he'd be training with the others. She had changed into the new clothes she bought. Or rightly, _he had bought._ Momo is now wearing a long nude pink v-neck sweater over tight-fitting jeans. Excited to show him the ankle-length dark brown _'ugg'_ boots that was so comfortably warm and kawaii. Knowing he'll find the name amusing.

"I think he's with Karin. She had to drop something off for Ichigo, then said something about a soccer game... how about this Rukia, this one's mine huh?" Abarai said, completely oblivious to Hinamori's sudden change of mood.

"Oh."

"Renji, stop you idiot! You'll wrinkle it, Nii-sama does not tolerate wrinkles! Ugh. And your hands are sticky from the candy –gross!"

…

…

Momo found them on the Karakura high school soccer field. She watched from the roof of the gymnasium building; not at all surprised to see that their team was winning.

"Toushiro! Donny is open!" Karin yelled. The boy agilely caught the perfect pass, making a breakaway to kick in a goal.

"Yoshi!" As they gave each other hi-fives.

"Eh...who's that over there?" Toba asked during their quick water break, indicating the figure sitting on the roof. Momo waved when they saw her.

"That's Toushiro's...wife, Momo." Karin bleakly said, watching Toushiro's back as he jogged away. A little too eager to join the girl.

_Boys, and their affinity to beautiful things. The shallow fuckers... _

Karin ignored the puzzled looks, and questions from her teammates.

"Wife?"

"Huh?"

"Thought he's only like a year or two older than us?"

"She's very cute...I'd marry her." Sighed Heita, which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Karin.

"Let's get back to the game."

…

...

"Oi, done shopping already? That was quick."

She didn't look his way, but just continued to watch the field. "Toushiro, why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Shit. Sorry...I left it in my jacket."

"That's kind of irresponsible of you, don't you think, taicho?"

"Ah...uh...yes. Hinamori-"

"Toushiro! Hurry, let's finish this!" Shouted his teammate, Ryohei. He raised his hand to gesture for them to give him a minute.

_Baka Momo... don't give him a hard time just because you're jealous. Control yourself. _"Go, Shiro-chan. Go get 'em." She glanced up to him now, with her most reassuring smile.

"I'll be back, love." He lightly chucked the bottom of her chin before returning to the field.

And she watched until Toushiro made the winning goal, even watched when Karin jumped on his back to tousle his hair. He finally turned to head back and join Momo, but found her already gone.

…

...

It was Sunday.

Toushiro came in through Orihime's front door to find Matsumoto on the floor reading a magazine. Without bothering to look away, she pointed up to indicate where Hinamori was. Already knew what her taicho was going to ask.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She didn't notice her captain leaving a small gift box by her side.

_Momo hasn't spoken to me all day, not even her usual phone calls when he was out investigating with Uruhara,_ Hitsugaya thought and just stood there for awhile studying her huddled form. She had on his navy with white horizontal stripes sweater over her jeans and sat with her chin on her knees as she hugged them; watching the sun set from the view on the roof.

_She thinks I haven't noticed. That distant expression when she has something on her mind, she's been doing it a lot since we left Sereitei, trying to figure things out on her own again._ Toushiro sighed..._baka Momo._ She's been too preoccupied that it's starting to make him feel a little apprehensive.

Hinamori was too absorbed to even feel him so close by. He moved a couple steps forward to stand beside her. She jumped, "Kyaahh! Baka Toushiro, how mean!" Slapping his leg.

"Oi, not my fault." He smirked, leaning down to hold her nape as he kissed her forehead. Without letting go he sat down next to her, caressing her cheek with his thumb; their faces inches apart. "Hey, you."

"Hmm...hello."

Toushiro gently placed a kiss on her soft lips, her response seemed a little reluctant. He pulled away to see her eyes remain closed.  
Momo sighed...leaning her face into his hand. Deliberately not wanting to meet those aquamarine orbs that always seek for answers.

_I'm pregnant. And I think its added reiatsu is what makes me overreact lately, making me feel utterly...possessive. _Is what she wanted to tell him.  
_But not yet, he'll send me home once he finds out. _

"Hinamori, love, look at me...is everything all right?"

She opened her eyes and nodded, though with a knit in between her brows.  
He sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Shiro-chan...eto...it's...I...I'm –"

"You will tell me when you're ready, is that it?" He gently interrupted.

Relieved, she exhaled. Then nodded again. "Thank you. It's just that I need some time..."

That didn't sit well with him. "Whatever you need, Momo...just don't forget I'm right here."

Hinamori rolled her eyes, "I know that. Besides, who else would I go to, to figure out all my problems, tensai?" She smiled and kissed his nose. Toushiro felt better and looked like he just remembered something.

"Oh. Here." Handing her a rectangular black velvet box that he pulled out from his back jean pocket.

"What is it?" Momo jiggled the thing by her ear, trying to make out what's inside. An eager smile on her face.

"Open it, baka."

The scene was similar to when they were children. When Hitsugaya would get random things, and trap it inside his little hands.

_"Open it," he would prod._

_"No way, Shiro-chan! You put a spider in there the last time, and frozen dog poop before that. You'd think I'd forget? Just so mean..." _

_"It's not any of those things, baka. Just open it." He rolled his eyes. _

_"Fine." Momo took his word and slowly pried his fingers open to reveal a monarch butterfly. It was moving its wings, preparing to take flight. _"_Ahahaha! How kawaii!"_

_"The color reminded me of you, you know, when you sort of turn orange-red when you get mad." _

_"Gee... maybe because you always get me mad on purpose, Shiro-chan. But thanks, this is sweet of you... shorty!" Momo ruffled his hair then giggled when the butterfly fluttered away, she eagerly followed it and climbed a rock in her pursuit. He watched her stand on the top, closed her eyes and raised her arms up. Laughing as she imitated the beautiful insect flapping its wings while it flew away. One of her side ponytail was loose as her hair danced along with the summer breeze, she slowly turned; beaming. "Don't you just wish we have wings too, Shiro-chan?"_

_Soon after that day, Toushiro had decided to stop with the pranks and focus more on things that brought a smile on Momo's face. A promise he made to himself._

He could now hear her small intake of breath. "Toushiro, it's beautiful." She daintily glided her fingertips over the white gold bracelet, her lips slightly open. It had a diamond charm of the letter "H".

"Merry Christmas, my Hinamori."

"Tou...shiro."

"Yes?"

"I didn't get you anything...ano...I totally forgot it's Christmas."

"Oi, don't start crying Momo. It's fine. Really. So you don't like it?" Changing the course of the subject as he rolled up her extra long sleeve and clasped the bracelet on. Then gently kissed the back of her wrist– feeling the pulse against his lips.

Momo laughed while she wiped away the tears, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "I take it back, I do have something to give you. But it'll have to wait, Shiro-chan...again. I'm sorry, but I've been all out of sorts lately."

_So it seems. _"Don't worry about it, baka." Holding her close.

"Merry Christmas, Toushiro and thank you." She kissed his neck.

"Taaaicho! Momo-chan! Sorry to interrupt but I would just like to say that at first, I thought I wouldn't get anything for Christmas since I already got those plane tickets to anywhere for setting up the wedding and all, but a Cartier watch? I...can't...even...find the words...thank you..." Matsumoto started to sob, tears now streaming down her face as she held Hinamori in one of her suffocating embrace.

Toushiro sighed...looking up to the skies. _Women_.

**…**

**... **

**A/N: ****Christmas in Japan isn't really observed, so school doesn't take a break. It's like Valentine's day, reserved for exchanging gifts to significant others. ** Please review. I need...I need...to go on. It's getting hard...to move on. Help! I need reviews. 


	18. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Finally! Please don't lose faith in me people. Hope you like. Pregnancy has a glow about it in the first few weeks and month of conception...then it gets rough. Or so I hear...Please review, I cannot emphasize enough! I need your reviews!**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

**Chapter 30**

**Love and Duty.**

…**..**

…**..**

"How do you know they're together?" The girl tried to keep her voice low but failed; too eager to know the answer.

"Well, I'm not sure but don't you see how he follows her around?"

"Or how about when he picks up everything that she drops from her desk? I mean, she drops her pencil at least twice a day! She probably does it on purpose..."

"O.M.G. I saw him smile last Friday...he is even more gorgeous than Kurosaki or Abarai! It was the new girl that said something funny, I guess..."

"Sigh...Hitsugaya is so hot, you should have made a move when you had the chance. Why does he have to look so damn unapproachable? And what does he see in her anyway? I'd understand if she looked like that Matsumoto chick, but nooo..."

It was buzzing of the Monday morning chatter as Orihime, Rangiku, Arisawa and a yawning Momo entered the room; mindlessly passing by the group of gossiping girls. Matsumoto followed Hinamori to her seat at the back of the class. Passing by Keigo who they greeted as he was unpacking his bag, accidentally dropping the contents when Momo smiled at him. Mizuiro stopped playing with his phone for two seconds just to pick up his friend's books.

"Why do you and taicho sit all the way back here anyway, hmm? So you guys can eye-sex each other without being noticed?"

"Shhh! Please don't start." Momo scolded her friend, as she took off her jacket and hung it on the back of the chair before sitting down. "Mou Rangiku- san...I'm starting to get a little homesick. And having to brush my teeth three to four times a day is just getting tedious! At least we don't have to worry about that back in Sereitei."

"I know right? Tell me about it. Oi, the boys are not here yet and taicho sure left early this morning...tsk. You have a feeling they're trying to keep us out of the loop, Momo-chan?"

"Most likely. Especially after Inoue-san got hurt, Kurosaki-kun is shielding her from everything." She frowned, "And I always feel like that. Strict orders coming from _your_ dear taicho: _Keep Hinamori away from sharp objects._ Ugh." She shook her head. "Do you mind training with me today, Rangiku-san? Yourichi-san and Uruhara-san are not here and I'm sort of getting stiff since we haven't been doing anything..." Momo stifled another yawn, "I am starting to get bored."

"Sure...but just be easy on me. I would hate to break a nail – ohayo, Ishida-kun! Ohayo, Sado-kun!"

"Oh. Ohayo Hinamori-san, Matsumoto-san."

"Rangiku! You have gifts all over your desk area and even on the floor, come look!" Orihime yelled from across the room.

"Really? I'll be there!" Momo, too, just noticed the clutter of Christmas gifts on her desk. "Oh how kawaii!" Exclaiming when she opened the one from Inoue first, it was a key chain of a red flame. Then proceeded to open one of the cards.

_**Hinamori-san,**_

_**If I can rearrange the alphabet, I'll put U and I together. I think you're just lovely. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your secret Admirer.**_

_**Xoxoxoxo**_

She smiled, finding the pickup line cute and funny. There were three other similar cards and Momo was reading the third one when it was snatched from her hand. "Shiro-chan! So rude, here give it back."

"Oi, who wrote this shit?"

"Shhh! Lower your voice!"

He scowled as he searched around the class for the culprit. "Kurosaki would recognize the handwriting-"

"You will do no such thing, Toushiro. Please sit back down." Already continuing to open the other presents. "Oh, look what Rukia and Rangiku gave me!" They were chappy silver charms. Momo clasped them next to the _H_ on her bracelet. "They're perfect."

He calmed down, decided to put aside the cards for now and take advantage of his wife's lighthearted mood. Observing her flawless face enraptured whilst she gracefully moved her wrist; examining her new bracelet.

Toushiro moved his chair closer and leaned over to whisper, subtly inhaling the spot just under her ear in the process. "Where are your rings, Hitsugaya-san?" He already knew why they both had to take them off, but hoping she would wear them to ward some of the boys away.

A cool pleasant shiver ran down her spine as Momo turned to her side, to find his face so close. She could detect his wonderful scent. _Must have just taken a shower right before heading to school. Sigh..._ "Hmm? Oh, I have it." And without looking away, Momo slowly undid three buttons on her shirt and slightly opened it just for him to see. Showing him exactly where they are. "Right here, next to my heart." She whispered back, her lips flirtatiously slanting.

Hitsugaya swallowed loud. He saw them alright_. _His eyes lowered to follow the silver necklace. The rings lying just over a porcelain mound, one of her taut pink nipples peeking out from the ivory lace bra. Entranced, as his gaze slowly moved up her slender neck, the outline of her jaw, to her full lips. Toushiro's hand reached to pull their faces closer...

"Alright class! Settle down, hope you all had a great Christmas weekend. But, let's get back to business." Ochi-sensei's voice broke over the noisy classroom; the sound of her chalk scribbling against the board got everyone to sit straight and pay attention.

...

...

They were in a secluded place located in the school grounds, obstructed by tall lush hedges. Toushiro was on his cell phone, sitting down and leaning on the tree. Sending information to Ukitake; miss-typing some keys. Momo was seated next to him nipping and planting kisses on the crook of his neck. Sliding her slender fingers up his nape and tugged on his spiky white hair.

"Tch... Hinamori, can I get a minute?"

She ignored him. "Mou...we hardly get a minute alone, Shiro-chan." While her mouth now focused its attention on his lips. He felt her tongue, lightly grazing his teeth.

Hitsugaya pressed the "send" button and flipped the phone close. Inadvertently dropping it on the grass as he wrapped his arms around her, as both now eager to deepen this much needed kiss. Their lips separated for a brief moment to catch their breaths, a little dazed and excited to finally have some time alone. And in one fluid twist of motion, Toushiro cradled Momo like a baby. She giggled - impressed.

"I ask for a minute, you shove your tongue down my throat. What am I to do with you, Hinamori?"

A coy smile on her face as she bit her bottom lip. Hitsugaya continued his false lament. "Thank whatever Kami that I dont have you as my vice-captain. Tch...can't even follow a simple instruction."

Momo laughed. Pointing her finger on his chest, "While you! Were about to molest me in class with all those people there! For shame, taicho."

"Oi, I was openly seduced! Completely robbed of all my senses." He bantered. _As it is always the case when I'm around you._ Toushiro was grinning but turned serious now. Captivated. _There's something different about her..._

She reached up to move the lock of white hair obstructing those unwavering teal eyes.

Kicking himself for just barely noticing, but couldn't seem to point his finger to. "I'm not sure if this could be possible, love, but...you look even more beautiful." It was quiet while he did a once-over of her face. "There's something...more. New." His head cocked to the side as he peered closer.

_Uh-oh. _"My bracelet?" She nervously joked.

"Nice try baka, but no."

"Well duh, tensai. I'm currently in my gigai."

"Nope. It's not that." _It's also in how she feels..._

"Maybe because I'm just utterly... _happy_." Momo said before seizing his lips, her body pressed to his as her tongue delved into his mouth determined to kiss him to distraction.

Her taste, so much more delectable and sweeter than what she conveyed. Was all Toushiro could think of as he indeed forgot about everything else...

Someone cleared their throat – for the third time. The couple finally looked up to see Ichigo (scratching the back of his head), Orihime (who was blushing, feeling guilty for bearing witness to a private moment), Sado (being Sado), Ishida (adjusted his glasses with a raised brow), and Rangiku with her arms folded tapping her foot on the ground.

"You know kids, you can get suspended for that. And are ya done sucking face? Because unlike you, we're here to eat lunch."

Hitsugaya inwardly cursed. _Tch. Of all the fucking places they could have picked._

Momo gasped and sat up, straightening her uniform. "I-ah...hehe. What's for lunch?" She smiled, though red in the cheeks; from both the kiss and embarrassment. Toushiro still had one arm draped over Momo's shoulder as he picked up his phone; slid it back in his pocket and glanced up – unabashed, although extremely annoyed.

"Oi Toushiro, got any news from Sereitei?" Ichigo broke the awkwardness by sitting on the grass in front of the captain as everyone else followed to form a circle.

"...your overflowing reiatsu has become an issue. Seems I have to teach you how to suppress it further..."

Meanwhile, the girls were having a different conversation. "Momo-chan, I made extra sandwiches just for you."

"Oooh thank you, Inoue-san!" Still hungry despite having already eaten lunch with her husband.

"My, my... anyone noticed Rukia and Renji have been spending a lot of time alone together?"

"And what's it to you Matsumoto?" Her captain interjected. Still a little irked from having the time alone with his wife interrupted.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe another wedding is on the way, thats all."

"Hehhh? You think so Rangiku-san?" Orihime wanted it to be true. The girls became excited at the thought. "It'll be Chappy everything!" Matsumoto predicted. Hinamori was giggling, visualizing Renji in a bunny suit. "Kuchiki-taicho might have something to sa-"

"Onii-chan! I have your lunch. You left way too early this morning. Oh...hey, everybody!" Glad to find her brother's natural orange hair with ease.

"Hey, Yuzu-chan!" Inoue greeted. Ichigo's pretty little sister blushed to see everyone looking at her. She now wears her light brown hair long, and looks more like their late mother. Her head tilted sideways when she saw Hinamori. Curious to see Toushiro's arm lazily draped around the new girl, who was laughing at something. While his thumb absentmindedly rubbing against her cheek as he leaned back on the tree, absorbed in his phone.

_No wonder Karin is grumpier than usual._ Knowing her sister's huge crush on Hitsugaya (even if she never would admit she likes boys). _Call it a twin's intuition but, this, is unmistakeably a crush._

"Yuzu, this is Momo, Yuzu is my other sister. Karin's twin. I don't think you've met." Ichigo introduced.

"Hello, Momo."

"Hi." Hinamori smiled in wonderment. _How kawaii. Twins. And yet they don't look anything alike._

"Well um, I guess I'll be going now, Onii-chan. See you all later!"

"Thanks Yuzu... Tsk." Kurosaki's scowl more prominent as he watched his sister leave.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Inoue asked.

"Whoever designed the girls' uniform needs to be shot in the foot. Those skirts are just too fucking short." Voicing out his irritation for the first time since his siblings started high school.

"Hm. I agree." Toushiro nodded, a little amused.

**… **

**..**.

...

It was around 11:00 p.m that night when Hinamori woke up, alarmed when she felt something similar to a Senkaimon gate open but this one left her overwhelmed. Her head pounded. Matsumoto also just barely getting up.

"What you felt just now is an opening of a Garganta. It's how arrancars enter dimensions." Toushiro was already awake in his shinigami form, his voice monotonous and low as he looked out the window.

"Hai. I know what it is." Already been briefed of everything arrancar-related, repeatedly discussed and researched in fukutaicho meetings.

"Stay here with Inoue, and await Abarai's instructions." Toushiro handed Momo her gigai pill, and she automatically swallowed it. Extracting herself from the body to her shinigami form, Tobiume clasped by her side.

"Komamura-taicho and Iba are also here. Matsumoto, are you ready?"

"Hai, taicho. I'll be outside."

"Hinamori, stay close to Inoue and act with caution. Our limiters have already been removed." _He repeated an instruction. _Hinamori noticed his slip up as he now turned to leave_._

"Hai. Uhm...Toushiro?" Wanting to see her husband behind that mask for a second.

"Yes?"

"Becareful."

"Ah. Of course. You too, Momo."

And they parted with so many words left unsaid, lingering at the tips of their tongues. Hushed by the gravity of the circumstance. Silenced by the drill of duty.

...

..

"I'm sorry Momo-chan. I'm slowing you down."

"Don't apologize, Inoue-san. Just don't let go of my hand." As they flash-stepped across town. Abarai had given instructions over the communicator to have them meet at Kisuke's place, where a protective barrier had been set up by Tessai.

"I can feel Ichigo fighting...ano... the arrancar he's up against is so strong." Hoping he hasn't taken on his hollow form, which she had witnessed, leaves him unstable. His tenacity is what worries Orihime the most; _he just doesn't know when to stop._

"I know, Inoue-san. I can feel it too. But it's Kurosaki-kun we're talking about here..." Hinamori reassured her friend as she detected everyone's reiatsu. Ikkaku's elation at finding an opponent almost made her smile. _Thank you, they're all unharmed. _ She then focused her attention on Toushiro's, who presently is in his bankai form. The cool and composed reiatsu radiating. Momo found comfort in his confidence, although still a little worried..._don't get hurt, Shiro-chan._

**…**

** ..**.

"I'm alright Inoue! Stay back!"

_The bastard came out of nowhere._

Hinamori wiped the blood that trickled down her forehead, her foot digging in the ground to stop skidding from the arrancar's powerful blow. "Snap Tobiume!" Sending a fireball to the 7-feet tall hollow/shinigami, which he quickly dodged. He was heavy-muscled and resembled an angel with his pale yellow hair tied up in a ponytail and white shihakuso, despite the distinct arrancar mask that covered half his face.

"Hmm...I knew it would have been too easy to judge you by how you look." He said in a deep voice, noticing the force behind her attack. "However, you're still no match for me. Name's Alaricus Bariega, 102nd Privaron Espada."

_Privaron Espada? 102nd?... There's no time for questions._

"Hitsugaya Momo of Gotei thirteen, 5th squad vice-captain."

He sighed, annoyed at having to do a little bit of work. "Let me finish this quickly. It seems I have found what we came here for." Eyeing Inoue, who was now behind her triangular shield. Alaricus smiled.

"You will not touch her." _Or hurt my baby._ Momo vowed. An instinct she recognized for the first time came upon her. It was so compelling that she grasped Tobiume's hilt tighter until her knuckles turned white. Her brown eyes narrowed, determined.

"Bankai."

**...**

** …**

_He heals and regenerates. Of all the rotten luck..._ as her teeth gnashed while blocking his katana's blow. They were suspended high above the town of Karakura. And she can see Abarai and Zabimaru caught up in their own battle through her peripheral view.

"Fifth squad you say?...Was Aizen-sama your former captain, perhaps?"

Her brows twitched. He knew he hit a nerve.

Alaricus backed away and maniacally laughed, also giving his body time to quickly recuperate since the fukutaicho proved to be very strong; provoking to release his resurrection form. "Heard you were disposed of once he was done with you? Huh. So weak and naive. Guess you're not as foolish now, are ya?"

Hinamori felt her temperature rise even more.

Don't do it, Momo. You're pushing it enough as it is. This is not practice. Tobiume warned.

"Okibi Kogasu." The words escaped Hinamori's lips before she could stop herself; pointing her zankpaktou towards the ground then letting go. The road cracked as the red glowing katana staked, unleashing the blazing fires that reached and engulfed the espada.

And similar to someone snuffing a candle out, Momo's flames disappeared. She glanced above to the stars, and succumbed to the darkness. Her limp body fell back, falling fast towards the scorching ground...

..**. **

** ….**

_Hinamori!_

Toushiro flash stepped and caught her just in time. He searched her blood- marred face. "Momo..." and wasn't able to control the panic that he had tried so hard to mask. It escalated ever since he sensed her reiatsu becoming excited.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! She blacked out from summoning that last attack." Abarai had also just finished with his fight. But tried to assure the young captain first before checking in on Orihime, who was already with Matsumoto. Rukia was busy putting out all remnants of the fire with her zanpaktou.

"There's blood..." Toushiro wasn't convinced, scrutinizing Momo's limp body as he held her in his arms.

Renji firmly placed his hand on the other captain's shoulder to emphasize the truth in his words, _"_She will be fine, taicho." He then walked to stand about 20 feet in front of the arrancar who was huddled and trembling from his injuries. Abarai studied the creature. _Accelerated healing? The one I fought had rapid-fire cero...these fuckers are getting stronger._

Alaricus' body was charred and unrecognizable. Though his fingertips were starting to heal. "Th-that bitch...this will leave me scarred...I'll kill her for this!" He hissed.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that if I were you." Renji warned shaking his head, knowing the captain behind him heard it. The arrancar laughed, wheezing as he struggled to breathe though the left side of his body had fully healed.

Toushiro now appeared next to Abarai, already placing Momo in her taicho's arms. The white-haired captain slowly closed in on the privaron espada, his eyes obscured by shadows as he stood but a few feet away; unsheathing Hyourinmarou. "Are you done regenerating?"

Alaricus smiled mischievously, thrilled to fight this formidable opponent before him. "Almost."

Hitsugaya purposely waited until the last scorched limb completely restored, before unmercifully severing the espada's head. Not even giving him the satisfaction of a fight. He froze the decapitated body frigid until it shattered and disintegrated, then took his wife back from Renji and half-turned to instruct. "Gather everyone." As he left and headed towards Uruhara's.

**... **

**…**

** A/N: REVIEW! *Kneels to pray* PLEEEEASE! School's out. So expect me to update at a better pace...but not without your reviews... I love you guys.**


	19. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. But I wanna own a Hitsuhina baby! *wails***

******Please remember that shinigami age process is real slow. Meaning the baby isn't in a 9-month pregnancy cycle like in humans.**

**********For everyone who has reviewed: I LOVE YOU. And I encourage you to be a signed up member so I can reply and say thank you and tell you how much I appreciate you for doing this. I am still in the process of cleaning up some past chapters but I'm just so ecstatic to hear from ya. Keep it up...I love you too! HITSUHINA FOREVER. chapter 32 is on the works...**  


**A/N: Please review and mention favorite parts. You gotta let me know because that's the only way I know you're reading it! And that's the ultimate motivation. REVIEWS! I need it.**

**Chapter 31**

**The Revelation**

**...**

...

Back in Sereitei a few days later...

It was 10:04 am.

He was by the fields behind the 5th Division building. _Where is she? Baka told me to meet her here at 10...said it was important. _Toushiro sighed. _Late as usual._

Umpf! Something suddenly jumped on his back. Tackling him down as they swiftly rolled on the snow.

Momo sat astride on top of him, barefoot, with a playful grin on her face. Her light purple silk kimono hiked up to her thighs as she leaned over to kiss his nose.

"Boo. Scared ya, didn't I?"

He chuckled. _You've scared me enough this week._

"Right. That'll be the day... so what's so important?" He asked as he reached up to gently touch one of her rosy cheeks then moved her bangs off her forehead to inspect the healed cut. Thankful that Abarai had given her a few days off from doing paperwork, which she surprisingly accepted without any qualms.

"You're not returning to the real world soon are you?" She asked, a slight pout can be detected.

"I'm not sure, love. But There's enough of them helping Kurosaki for now." Referring to Komamura-taicho, Kurosutchi-taicho, and Hisagi-taicho (the 9th Division sole purpose is to ensure Inoue's safety) who were assigned to take their place in the mission.

"Hm... Toushiro, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Is it okay if we go somewhere far? Just away from here...ano...just for an hour. I don't want to keep you away for too long." _And I don't want the proximity of work to ruin the mood_.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you need." Not bothering to mention that he had already taken the day off to spend some much needed time with his wife.

"Good. Because I brought your bike. It's parked over there." And she had packed a picnic basket.

…

...

"You think I wont be able to see, baka?" As he drove the bike even faster.

Hinamori's laughter pealed while her hands shielded his eyes from behind. "Like I said before, Shiro-chan, you never cease to amaze me...show off." She said the last part huskily, nipping his earlobe then trailed a path of kisses on the side of his face. Making the ends of his hair tingle.

Momo uncovered his eyes while she agilely moved to the front and straddled him. Her mouth taking a hold of his as she started to untie his shihakuso. Unmindful of their speeding pace. Toushiro finally slowed the bike to a stop into a thick patch of trees by a cliff, where the snow wasn't laid as thick.

It's been almost two weeks and both so aware of their urgency to finally be this close again. He hiked the hem of her kimono higher to tug on her lacy undergarment; ripping it off as their tongues mingled in an ardent and heavy kiss. Hinamori's hands buried deep in his hair while his hands now moved to untie her obi and reveal the perfect porcelain mounds. Her nipples already taut as he rubbed his thumbs over them and broke off the kiss, so his lips can replace his fingers; encapsulating the little pink buds. "Tou...shiro." She moaned his name yet was undeterred in the process of loosening the himo of his hakama.

They were heavily panting with need by the time Momo reached down to expose his erection stroking it softly before she used his shoulders to position herself, easing down slow to accommodate his engorged member. Muffling the sounds they both made while she sucked on his bottom lip.

The captain disrobed and got off the bike while she clung to him and moving so fast that Hinamori found herself on the ground laid on top of his white haori. Welcoming his fervid thrusts and passionate kisses...

...

Hitsugaya was staring out the vast expanse of the view that the cliff had to offer, the aquamarine eyes spanning the snow-capped mountains that surrounded the area. Momo watched him dressed only in his hakama as he perused the scene like he owned the place. He looked so handsome. So male, and virile. The perfect muscles lining his shoulders and abs accentuated by the winter's sun...

His lips slanted up. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Momo." _I did need a break._ Toushiro turned and smiled at her disheveled state, she was on the picnic blanket now intent on trying to clean his dirty haori. Her kimono haphazardly donned and her hair in disarray – she never looked so irresistible.

"Come here, love. Come see the view."

Hinamori walked over to join her husband and stood in front of him, with her back against his naked torso. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Which reminds me...why_ did_ you bring me out here? Is it just for _this _when we can do this in the complete privacy and comfort of our bedroom?" He joked, picking out the little pieces of soil that got stuck in her hair.

"No...eto...I wanted to tell you something."

_And I've been waiting._ "So tell me."

"Toushiro... I'm pregnant."

He stiffened and stopped. Completely caught off guard.

She slowly turned, her face wary. "Did you hear me, Shiro-chan?"

"Ah. Yes." His eyes were far away.

_It hasn't sunk in yet._ Momo left him alone as she started to clean up their lunch. ...

"You mean to tell me...you knew you were pregnant_ before_ going to the mission?" He didn't turn around.

_Damn_. _Here goes._ "Yes. But I-"

"Did it occur to you that you were endangering-"

"Hai, I'm aware of all that. That's why I didn't want to tell anybody, especially you." She stood up now and faced his back, ready for the argument to come.

"Baka Momo..." His voice becoming low; his fist clenched, "then why did you still insist on going?"

"Because I...I was scared okay? I couldn't be away from you. I just couldn't...especially with the baby, I just had to know you're there. Safe. Not wondering where you are – or...not knowing..." her sobs were making it hard to organize her thoughts, let alone her words.

He flash stepped to hold her in his arms, feeling utterly foolish. "Shhh...please don't cry, love...shh...I'm sorry."

"I-I thought this would make you hap...py. Because I'm happy. So happy." She buried her face in his chest, embarrassed to be openly crying like this. Trying to convince someone she's ecstatic while in such a pitiful state felt totally asinine.

"But I am, Momo! Don't get it wrong." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

That got her to stop. "You are?"

"Yes."

She looked up with teary brown eyes as she searched his face, and was indeed content. Tears of guilt now overcame as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry...for what I did was really stupid!"

"Yeah, it was."

Momo started laughing, so relieved to have gotten that out of the way. And they held each other for another hour while her sobs were lulled by the soft thuds of his heart.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yes, Bed-wetter?"

"Merry Christmas."

...

...

It was well into the next week...

She was in the midst of explaining to Renji where else to sign, "Your phone's been ringing non-stop, Hinamori-san." Her taicho amusedly pointed out.

"Oh, sorry. It's him just checking up on me, as usual." She flipped the phone open, "Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Oi, took you long enough."

"I was kind of busy-"

"When are you going to tell Abarai? You should be on light duty." He also sent twelve of his men to help the 5th division, supposedly the 10th squad had all been caught up and there wasn't anything much left to do.

She rolled her eyes. "I was busy filling out reports, Toushiro. Oh, don't forget you're coming with me tomorrow." Reminding him of their trip to Unohana's office.

"Of course. First thing in the morning."

"Yes, that's right." There was a long pause, that it got a little awkward. "Uhhm...I have to go, Shiro-chan. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ah. See you in an hour."

She sighed when she hung up, a little annoyed when her productive pace gets interrupted.

"My, my... he's been a little persistent lately, hasn't he?"

"Oh hush, Abarai-kun. Like you don't check up on Rukia-san every five minutes."

"Not every five minutes!"

"Okay, sorry I take that back – every twenty."

…

...

Hinamori was delivering paperwork that afternoon, insisting on doing it despite having one of her husband's officers offering to do the task. She knocked on the third division's captain's office. A little excited to see her dear friend.

"Come in."

"Hey Kira-taicho, you have a minute to spare?"

"Hinamori-san?" Izuru had to purposely close his mouth shut when he glanced over and gaped at the girl who unknowingly still holds his heart, standing before him. Her long slightly wavy hair cascading down her back, with side swept bangs, her perfect little ears protruding, and that glowing porcelain face and dark lashes... _She's more stunning than ever._

"Why Kira-kun, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

He cleared his throat. "I haven't seen you in a while, that's all." _Or without that looming husband of yours._

Momo laughed. "Well, every time I come by you're always indisposed. So busy that you can't even pay me and Abarai a visit, taicho?"

"Oh. Sorry... mind spending a late lunch with me then, for old time's sake?"

"I would love to." Even if she had already eaten lunch, finally able to catch up with Kira was too good an opportunity to pass up ...

They were by the 3rd division training grounds, watching his officers spar while they sat on the roof.

"I've been working on my bankai. It's frustrating...the pressure of achieving it now that I'm captain. It's like I'm in a blind man's race! I don't know where to begin or how to go about it. But I just know to keep going."

"It'll come when you least expect it...you seem to be adjusting just fine, and you look good despite all the pressure. But then again, you've always been the most level-headed in our class." Momo noticed he had put on a little weight too, making the new captain look more robust. Hence, befitting his new role.

"Well, thanks. And you look...amazing. That it makes me wonder why not that many shinigami are married." A corner of his lips raised. She blushed as she tucked a wayward wisp of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you... Kira-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I'll train with you again." Offering to a friend in need, and Kira had always helped better her skills in fighting.

Although very tempted, Izuru had to stop himself. "I'll keep that in mind, Hinamori-san."

Her phone beeped and she sighed. "I have to go, I'll see you around. And don't be a stranger!"

"Hai. See you later." _And here I thought I was doing a good job trying to forget you._

...

...

It was 6 pm, in Hitsugaya's office.

"Geeez. Does the library have enough books left, Toushiro?" Indicating her husband's collection of pregnancy-related research material on his desk, and recently on the floor next to his side of the bed. He looked up just long enough to give her a wink as she came in the door.

"Momo-chan, taicho's been so absorbed lately that he won't mind if we go for a drink. I don't think he'll even notice. Come." Rangiku suggested already standing up to leave.

That made him to stop reading. "Did you want me to tell her, Hinamori? Or did you want to tell her yourself?"

Bringing it up so they can actually tell his fukutaicho together. He walked over to stand by Momo and held her hand, who was a little surprised. Didn't really plan on telling anybody just yet, since she really won't start to look pregnant until the next year or two.

"Hahh? Tell me what?"

"Er...Rangiku san. Shiro-chan and I...we're having a baby."

"Huh?...You mean... like little white-haired brats running around?" Indeed, her taicho's grin couldn't be any prouder.

"Uh...yes?" Momo confirmed.

And they both had to almost cover their ears shut. Momo braced herself for the suffocating hug but was relieved when it didn't turn out as tight, and instead Rangiku hugged her taicho like it was her lifeline. "Oi, Matsumoto. Stop crying."

"I'm going to be an auntie." She said in a small voice.

"Yes. And it also means she won't be joining you for drinks tonight either."

"But we need to celebrate."

Momo laughed, "Then just have it on our behalf. You won't mind, do you?"

...

...

**A/N: Please please review!**


	20. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I own all 46 chapters of this fanfic. 48, by next week. ;)**

**Cleaned up and updated this chapter.**

**A/N: I dedicate "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson in the first parts of the chapter. Long one for ya! Please review, I can't beg any more desperately. Ok, maybe next week I'll subject to begging again but for now...please leave a review!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

**Few and Far Between**

* * *

**...**

* * *

The couple was on their bed, an hour before turning in for the night.

_...prevention of congenital defects...elucidating the biochemical, molecular biologic, genetic, and cellular mechanisms of early development._

"Bleh. What are these books you're reading, Shiro-chan? Aren't they suppose to be informational? I feel like I'm back in the Academy studying for midterms."

Toushiro's lips twitched. The only indication that he's not made out of stone; so engrossed in reading. He peered to admire his beautiful wife beside him, who was in her short pink nightgown exposing a slender thigh while she had one of her knee raised.

Momo was flipping through the pages and looked adorably perturbed. "Mou...can you borrow something that regular people can understand?"

"What do you mean? Like what?"

"Hmm...like songs and rhymes to sing to the baby; lullabies. A book of baby names. Fairytales. Alice in Wonderland... I get enough of this," handing him back the research literature, "from Unohana-taicho."

"I'm sure I can have that arranged." Knowing he has to go somewhere else other than the Sereitei Research Library for those. "But Momo, these here are very informational. You see, you're now required a different nutritional intake so I instructed the kitchen staff at home and in the dining hall to have a separate menu just for you. Unohana and I devised the meals since you're not suppose to eat regular food..."

Taking on that distinct intonation (which he only uses around her) when he's become avid at something. _So eloquent_. Hinamori thought while her mind wandered...

_He'd be a great sensei someday. Imagine how many girls will flunk out because they would picture him without his kosode while he teaches, rather than listen to his lectures?_

Toushiro was slightly sitting up, leaning against a couple of pillows while her eyes were taking pleasure at the unrestricted view of his naked and perfectly sculpted abdomen, all the way down to that light trail of white hair under his navel..._ Because I sure as hell would. I mean, look at him! _She whimsically smiled_. And... I'm having his baby. _Sigh.

Hinamori just continued to watch while he talked. Fascinated at how his lips would move and how his deep masculine voice soothingly reverberates. She started to doze off as he went on about the details of what's beneficial for her body and what's not. Yawn...

"I'm boring you."

"No, you're not. But I'd rather we make love right now." Playfully tracing her forefinger from the center of his chest down to his crotch.

He chuckled. "Baka. You're practically asleep, _and_ I'm trying to tell you things that are important for you to know."

Momo drowsily grinned. "As long as you're beside me whilst I sleep Shiro-chan, that's all I really need to know." She snuggled closer, laying her head down on his shoulder and draped her arm across his waist. "I love you."

"And I love you." Hitsugaya kissed the top of her head before turning his attention back to read, with a smile tugging on his lips.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Renji and Momo were on their way to their respective meetings that morning when they were joined by Kira and his fukutaicho, Sei Kagehiko.

"Just like how back in the days, eh?" Her taicho reminisced.

"Even Hinamori-san here is still the same size." Izuru teased.

"Oi, easy. Just because you two are so big and mighty now." She rolled her eyes then smirked. And not wanting the man to feel left out she turned to her other side and asked, "Kagehiko-fukutaicho, how are you doing today?"

Meanwhile, Abarai and Kira were already absorbed in their own conversation.

"Uh...fine Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. Still learning the ropes." A little hesitant to be talking to the pretty lieutenant knowing how overprotective her husband is. And speaking of the devil. The said taicho was already in the hallway; discussing something serious with Kyourako. Though his icy glare already zoning in on his wife. "I'll see you in the meeting, Hitsugaya-san."

"No, wait. I'm going with you. It's about to start in ten minutes." Momo gave Toushiro a little wave before turning into the corner with Kagehiko and headed towards the vice-captain conference room.

...

"Mou...Ise-san, how do you keep up with these things?" Rangiku whined on their way out after the three-hour meeting – clearly upset as she tried to make sense of the thick stack of reports in her arms. The vice-captains had to finish them by the end of the day. _This is ridiculous! Not if she already has three (hidden) piles of the same amount (or more) also due by today._ Thanking the heavens that her taicho had been so preoccupied lately, or else her ears would have been seriously chewed out by now.

Momo's stack wasn't any less but her problem was not getting out of the way fast enough when Yachiru sped through with her scooter down the hallway. "Ugh. Yachiru-chan!" The little girl was long past hearing range as her papers flew everywhere. _Great. Just fantastic. _As she gestured to pick up the mess.

"Hold on Hinamori-san, I'll get them." Kira assured, using shunpo to capture all the flying pieces even before they hit the ground. "Here. Hope I got all of them."

"Thank you, Kira-kun. You didn't have to." Momo beamed.

"Awwww...Izuru, you're such a hero!" Matsumoto hailed. "But anyway, I really have to go kids, ja ne!"

The blond captain was blushing, and awkwardly smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Uh...it was nothing, really."

"Just for that I owe you lunch, Kira-kun!" Hinamori looked around, "Where's Abarai-taicho and Toushiro?"

"They're still in the meeting with the soutaicho regarding that recent visit in Karakura. Everyone else were allowed to leave."

"Oh, I see." _Hmm... in that case, I'll just send him a message._ Flipping her phone open to key in: _Shirochan, I went to lunch with Kira. Catching up. See you at home. Momo._

"Let's go! For old time's sake. I insist."

"Okay." Izuru said, though a little wary.

...

Kira couldn't remember having such a great time while sober. They talked about their time together in the Academy, though avoiding anything Aizen-related.

"Ittai..." Her stomach hurt from lauging too much, "Abarai-kun was too much wasn't he? He just didn't care. If it weren't for us and Rukia-san, he could have been kicked out!"

"Yeah, that knucklehead." He chortled. Her phone rang again, not to be ignored this time. "Well, thank you for lunch Hinamori-san. It's been a while since I had blown off some steam."

"And thank you, for saving my paperwork."

"Your phone is beeping, you don't hear that?"

"Ugh. I heard it the last 3 times! But hai, it is time for me to head back... we have to do this again."

"Next time, my treat."

"Definitely. Bye Kira-kun!"

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

"Hey Abarai-taicho, I apologize if I'm a little late."

"It's fine. Although you might want to explain it to your husband why you wouldn't pick up your phone. He already called twice to see if you're back."

"Geez. Can I eat lunch for one hour without a stinking phone call?" Highly irritated.

"My, my, I don't like to meddle in these things but it's no secret that Hitsugaya-taicho has something against Kira. And you were eating lunch with the guy, that's the problem Hinamori-san." _And that baka Izuru doesn't hide the fact that he's always been crazy about you. That's no secret either._

"Whatever. We're not doing anything wrong. I've known him as long as I've known you, Abarai-kun. He's not just 'any' guy!" It was quiet for awhile as it also got warmer in the room.

Momo unsheathed Tobiume, cleaning her zanpaktou's blade with a cloth before turning to Renji with a somewhat forced smile. "Ready for our training session, taicho?" Looking forward to blow off _her own _steam.

Renji was glad for the change in subject. "Mind not burning my clothes this time around, lieutenant?"

"Ill try."

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

She came home without bothering to greet him in the office and went straight into the bedroom. _Coward Momo_. And felt his reiatsu -it was too calm. Almost like he's trying to keep it leveled.

_We can't be mad at each other like this. It's also Saturday tomorrow,_ as she started to plan on how to spend the weekend with her husband while she took a bath and dressed. Momo noticed something on the bed. They were brand new copies of a couple of books that she had listed.

Something delightfully warm tugged at her heart.

She donned on a robe, walked over to the front of his office and took a deep breath before opening the door...

"Toushiro."

"Hm."

Momo had to clear her throat. "I would just like to say sorry for ignoring your calls during lunchtime."

"It's ok." Hitsugaya said it so low that she almost didn't hear it. He didn't glance up as he continuously wrote.

"Ano...I just thought it improper...and since I already left a message saying where I was and with whom."

"Ah, I see. But I didn't ask for an explanation, Hinamori."

"Oh right...but thank you so much for the books! I'm excited to read them." Her smile wavered a little.

He nodded.

... "Shiro-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Not yet. I still have a lot to finish."

"I can help-"

"No, that's fine Hinamori." Though he never looked up once.

Feeling utterly defeated, she left his office and headed back towards the bedroom.

* * *

...

* * *

The white curtains lightly danced against the wind; sunlight made soft by its sheer cover, hazily illuminating the scene before him.

With heavy lidded eyes her head tilts up as she bites her bottom lip; making those sounds that he daydreams about while at work...those heavenly moans. Moving her lips now to whisper his name...

"Kira..."

She wrapped her arms around the man's neck who settled himself on top of her, burying her hands into his yellow blond hair-

Aquamarine eyes suddenly opened to the late morning light. Confused. Crushed. And Angry. _What the fuck?_ Toushiro had to shut them back tight; placing a hand over them. _What's with these fucking dreams? _He glanced over to his side. Her stiff back was to him, and she was edged unusually far.

_That's right, he deliberately didn't leave the office until past 11pm last night._ And as if on queue, she turned. It was unusual to see her face so troubled while she slept. Toushiro kicked himself, regretting his stupid reaction from yesterday.

He moved closer, holding her nape as he gently placed his forehead on hers. Closing his eyes as he exhaled and silently berated himself.

_You deserved that dream, you damned idiot._

He watched her frown disappear as he lightly brushed his thumb on the delicate outline of her jaw. Hinamori stirred and abruptly opened her eyes. The brown pools looked... uncertain and a little frantic.

"What's wrong?"

She immediately got off the bed and ran to the bathroom, not having enough time to close and lock the door. He was right behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back while she knelt and hunched over the toilet bowl. Toushiro didn't feel as futile from the last time since he had been prepared for this -however, it was still painful to see her so uncomfortable.

She tried to swat his hands off, "Tch. Baka Momo. Just let me help."

Hinamori heaved and coughed for the next ten minutes. Then after, leaned her back against the wall – exhausted. "I-I'm sorry Toushiro. I made a mess!" So embarassed that she covered her pale face and resorted to tears.

It killed him to see her like this.

"Oi, it's going to be alright." They were both on the bathroom floor as he held her and continued to rub her back. "What are you apologizing for, Momo? I'm the one who should be sorry...for getting you pregnant."

With her face still hidden, she giggled. Sniffling as she started to sober up from the nausea.

"What?" He asked. Somewhat baffled at how she can find something funny at a time like this.

"You made it sound like a crime."

"Hm. It should be. Who would put someone through this?"

Momo finally glanced up, grinning. "But I'm okay now."

Hitsugaya grabbed a towel and dampened it with water; cooling it with his reiatsu then gently wiped her face. "Get in the tub while I'll have breakfast and tea sent up." He said as he helped her up to undress.

"Thank you, Toushiro." Holding his hand against her cheek.

"Feel better, love. I'll be back."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori was lying on her stomach with legs raised, gracefully oscillating while her dainty toes would point upwards once in a while. She was reading _Brothers Grimm_ when she pulled out the lemon-flavored lollipop from her mouth and asked in wonder,

"You know, we spend most of our free time apologizing to each other?"

They were now on the bed, and had just decided to spend the entire day in their room. But not after Unohana had a well-informed Isane come by to check up on his wife, who turned out to be in great health; much to his peace of mind.

"And why do you think that is?"  
Without looking up from his book. It was her third random inquiry of the day, the first was if her breasts were going to be as big as Matsumoto's by next year. Which Toushiro said 'maybe' but inwardly hoped not. The other question was if he'll still think her pretty if she starts to look like a cow. Which he answered by kissing her until she couldn't remember the question.

"I think because we're still new at all this marriage thing. Overstepping on each other's toes... do you happen to have a book on marriage in that library right next to you, Shiro-chan?"

He chuckled. "No."

"And I also think it's because I'm with the most stubborn man in Sereitei." Momo teased.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. What's _your_ take on that?"

"My take is that this subject will lead to more apologies in the end. Wasting more of our precious time, so I wouldn't even bother to address it."

She grinned and pointed the sucker at him, agreeing. "A very good point. I never knew you're such a fast learner."

Hitsugaya had to laugh. "Here's one for you: where did you learn how to dance so...seductive?" Referring to a time during their honeymoon.

"Women's Association. The adult version, when Yachiru-chan gets dismissed earlier than the rest." She shrugged and continued to read her book – not wanting to divulge in any more details. Feeling like she's violating the association's set principles in revealing secrets to the opposite sex.

"Ah. Figures." Not wanting to know what else they do in those meetings.

... "Shiro-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Who do you think the baby will look like?"

And so it went on. Their bliss apparent when they began to conceptualized the future together. Taking the moment to ignore that a war was imminent, both aware that these quiet times will be few and far in between.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

It was indeed unusual to find the young captain strolling around town without his wife, more so that he's doing it on a Monday afternoon. Not too surprising, however, when seen fleeting through one bookstore to the next.

Toushiro was determined to get all the books on her list by the end of the day, even buying ones that weren't but knew she would like. He was browsing through a shelf when he overheard his wife's name in a conversation. The officers were on their lunchbreak in a cafe next to the store.

"Yeah, it was in Matsumoto's party. Said he woke up to see them kissing."

"You don't say! Izuru and Hitsugaya-fukutaicho?"

"Uhuh. Locking lips. Although, Matsumoto-fukutaicho's party are always served with lots of premium sake so you can't really judge. Lack of inhibitions, you see."

"Hai, I guess so. Hehe. Kira-taicho never really tries to hide his infatuation for the girl, and oi, at this point he just has to give up. Word has it that she's with Hitsugaya's child."

"I know. Isn't that historical? Another prodigy in the making..."

Toshirou decided he's heard enough as he headed towards the 3rd Division headquarters.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_Answer your phone Hinamori-san!_

Izuru had already called her at the office but Renji said she was out delivering paperwork, and gave him her cell phone number instead when he detected the urgency in his friend's voice.

Kira hissed when she didn't pick up. _Shit. I have to warn her._

Her husband had just left, recalling the incident. The 10th division taicho wanted to know if what he heard was true, and that was it...at first. Until Kira hesitated to answer.

The blond captain immediately found himself defending his throat against an angry blow. The sharp clang of their katanas echoed in the room – aquamarine eyes furiously boring into blue.

"Tell me and I'll spare your life."

"Yes, it is true. The party before the wedding, it was the only time. But I was the one-"

Izuru saw him blink once, an unreadable expression took on the captain's face, before he vanished.

He sheathed Wabisuke, then had to rub his hands together to get rid of the freezing cold. _What in the fucking hell just happened?_

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Momo was on her way to deliver some documents to the 10th division when her husband called, conveniently asking to meet him in the office. Finding nothing out of the ordinary.

The cell phone beeped again right when she was closing the door behind her.

"Who's calling you?" Was his cold greeting while he remained sitting behind his desk.

She glanced at her phone. "Uhmm...it's just Kira-kun." Actually surprised when she saw the missed call, since she doesn't remember ever giving Izuru her number. "I'll call him back later...why is it dark in here, Shiro-chan?" _Rangiku-san would never allow this._ Heading towards the windows to fix the curtains, unaware of her husband's scowl getting darker.

"So tell me, is it true?"

"Hmm? What is?"

"About you and Kira, the night before the wedding." Hinamori stopped fiddling with the drapes.

"Ahh...eto..." _Damn...damn!_ "We just kissed, he kissed me. He was drunk." She finally had the courage to face him.

"And what else after that?"

"That's it, Toushiro. Please, he already apologized at the wedding-"

"And that makes it all better?"

"It really wasn't a big deal-"

"No, I'm sure it wasn't. Considering that I heard about it from someone else."

"It was just a kiss, Shiro-chan! Kira probably doesn't remember himself."

"But you do."

"Oh for goodness sake! Stop this!" Though she sort of knew he was beyond listening.

"What am I going to find out next? Is that even...tch."

"What? What were you going to say-"

"Is that even my child you're carrying?"

"..."

Momo slowly backed against the wall; so appalled at the accusation. She searched his eyes, they were so full of contempt. _The bastard really believes it._"Toushiro, what's gotten into you? Listen to yourself..." She whispered but flinched when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pushed her more against the wall. Making her irises red. "Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you tell me the truth."

She hit him hard, smack against the right side of his face. _How's that for the truth! _Unable to say anything as her temper raged, making it hard to find her voice.

Momo watched his profile as her chest heaved, heart thumping... but gasped when she saw blood streaming down his right cheek.

"Oh no! No. I'm so sorry Shiro-chan, I didn't mean to-"

Toushiro held her wrist, stopping her reach to wipe off the blood from the cut. "Please leave, Hinamori...Get the hell out. Now." As he felt his reiatsu going out of control, not wanting her to get hurt as Hyorinmaru lost grasp to keep him grounded.

Frost started to creep its way up the window panes...

His words felt similar to Aizen's blade piercing her flesh, the realization that she was _never _wanted nor needed. But this was worse. Much worse. Death would be considered a sweeter exit.

"I'm so sorry, Toushiro."

Momo's brown eyes glistened with tears and her lips trembled as she suppressed a sob. Her fingers shook while they were mere inches away from his face, but held them back when a hell butterfly suddenly came flapping through the window.

And that's when she disappeared, flash-stepping out the office. He heard her grab some things from the bedroom and left.

Then it was quiet. The ominous silence never seemed so pronounced, promising with it dark days and restless nights to come...

* * *

**…**

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: *in a small voice* Uhh... Please review? A kiss in the lips was a big thing back in the conservative old days (which Sereitei is historically based on). Holding hands even! And yeah, Toushiro's imagination is indeed getting the better of him.**


	21. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers. Here's the new chapter for you. Please Review! I love your reviews! ****( I Dedicate the song Breathe Me by Sia.)**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**Breathe**

* * *

**...**

* * *

_I hope you find what you're looking for, Ichigo._

Abarai's red-brown eyes were faraway while he stood by the window, seeming to stare at something in particular out in the night.

_Vizards. Where the hell did they come from? And what do they want from Kurosaki? Tsk. Ichigo assured that he'll be gone for a cause, and knowing the stubborn idiot -he will make it happen._ _But it's just hard to see the people close to him worry._

Renji had just came back from Karakura two weeks ago, though much reluctant to leave the eerie quietness that befell the town. _He's getting close. Real close._

"Huh." He snorted at the irony of it all. _This is the same window that the snake Aizen gazed out from, devising plans to overtake Sereitei, while I'm here now thinking of ways to stop the motherfucker... _

"Shiro..."

A soft whimper interrupted his dark thoughts. Renji sighed, forgetting that he wasn't alone. He walked across the other side of the large office.

"Oi, Hinamori-san. Wake up, it's time to go home." He gently nudged his lieutenant and friend who was faced down on her desk, asleep. Momo focused her hazy vision on her captain's worried face.

"Huh? Oh, Abarai-kun, I did it again didn't I? I'm so sorry. I'll hurry up and finish, so sorr-"

"Stop apologizing. We're all caught up here." S_ince you've been unnecessarily staying late every night to do the work. _"Are you sure you're okay, Hinamori-san?"

Knowing that he had asked her the question a few times before, and yet she insist she's fine every time. He even had Rukia drop by more often to come cheer her up but knowing Hinamori, she will do her utmost to not be a burden to anyone. This pretense of being 'fine' will only go on for so long. She's not fooling anyone.

Renji was glad to hear that Hitsugaya-taicho will be coming home soon from his two-month long assignment. The young captain was delegated as head of the whole mission in Karakura along with Kisuke and Yourichi. Strategizing to stop Aizen's true intent; to acquire the King's Key and overrule Sereitei by using the reiatsu-concentrated town.

It was during that emergency meeting two months ago that the child-prodigy took on the responsibility without any objections; unsurprisingly. Abarai recalled seeing Unohana-taicho's quick look of disapproval to the father-to-be.

_ Indeed, the captain needs to get back here soon and straighten whatever mess he left his wife with. _

At first, Abarai thought it was just Hinamori's pregnancy symptoms combined with not having her husband around, but it turned out more serious than that. His suspicions confirmed when he accidentally opened one of the division's storage rooms, which used to be her old sleeping quarters. An opening that used to be a balcony was barred shut, leaving hardly any light to illuminate the chamber. There he saw an opened suitcase next to a futon, and Momo's distinct reiatsu indicated that she recently had been staying there.

"Tsk. Hinamori-san, I'm giving you some days off. Get some rest. Actually, get as many days necessary. Go spend time with your husband."

"Hai, I'm fine. But really, taicho. I don't need those days off."

"I insist."

_Mou..._ "Hai."

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Matsumoto was quite adamant when she barged in the 5th division headquarters to see her friend, leaving the girl with no choice but to agree and meet her at a restaurant for lunch the next day. But Momo had already planned on not staying that long.

"Well, I have to go, Rangiku-san."

"Nonesense, we barely just got here! And I haven't seen you in two months, Momo-chan! You didn't even eat. Shouldn't you be eating more for the baby?" Matsumoto noticed that Momo wore undereye makeup (though very subtle) and also that her friend is back to wearing that hideous hair bun. _Something has definitely gone wrong. _

"Hai...I eat just fine." With Unohana-taicho closely watching her diet, it was impossible to skip meals. "Rangiku-san –why are you crying?"

"What... the hell happened?" Her friend hiccupped, not able to contain the sobs as she used her pink scarf to dry the tears.

"It's nothing...oi, I'm seriously going to leave if you're just going to cry." Knowing she won't be able to withold the truth if her friend continues with the waterworks. _No one really needs to know._

"Okay, sorry. I'll stop, geez." Sniffling now, "But what's going on? Taicho has been awfully distant and I don't think I've seen him sleep-"

"He's doing okay though, right Rangiku-san? He wasn't hurt?" A little too eager to know.

Rangiku sighed. "Of course he didn't get hurt or you would have heard about it. So, tell me what happened."

"Ah...ano...things were said and done. And...and I really don't want to talk about it, Rangiku-san. But anyway, how's everyone in the real world? Did you go shopping?"

Matsumoto withdrew her plans to try and get to the bottom of this. _For now. _"Hai, of course. But it would have been more fun if you got to go. Though it won't be for a long while until that happens, ne?"

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

The next day...

Hinamori was in her sleeping quarters sitting on the futon. Staring at her diamond ring that she still wore.

Go out. Get some fresh air. Tobiume suggested.

_Hm. _

The sun is still out. No purpose being useless in this dark and desolate place that you call a room.

_Hm. _

Tobiume sighed. I won't stop bothering you, you know. It's pretty awful in here when you're depressed like this. And think about the baby, it also feels your reiatsu. (That always gets her to snap out of her 'hide in the dark' mood.)

Y_ou're right. _Sigh_. It's just that it's Valentine's day today...eto...I don't think I can handle it out there. _

Then go somewhere far where you won't be reminded of him.

Momo snorted. "That's everywhere I go." But already standing up to leave.

She decided to stop by the office to ask her taicho if he needs anything despite it being her day off, and was instead surprised. Rukia was perched on her taicho's desk, while Renji was standing and cradling her small face. Lips locked in an impassioned kiss, unaware of their audience.

A silent and amused "oh" escaped Momo's mouth before locking the door. Content to see the couple having their private moment. But Then leaned against the wall as the scene triggered a wave of painful memories. Using shunpo to quickly leave the place and go somewhere far, _far away from here._

* * *

**.**…

* * *

….

* * *

She didn't get far, however. Almost as if there was something strong drawing her to this spot. It was _their _tree that overlooked the river. Hinamori touched the bark and peered up to the branches as if to say hello to an old friend.

The snow have all melted, replaced by the tall lush grass and the familiar sound of moving water relaxed her troubled thoughts as she decided to stay. Momo effortlessly jumped up on a branch and looked behind her before sitting down. Reminiscing when she could already pinpoint his head of white hair from the distance as he walked over the hill to come meet her here. Wishing he would indeed come.

She sighed. _I really am pathetic._ _The guy practically told me to get out of his life. And I'm still hoping. _Hinamori placed a hand over her flat stomach.

_But I wasn't prepared for him to reject you, love...I'm so sorry._

Momo stopped the tears from falling, sniffling it away as she continued on with the silent conversation.

_From now on it's just you and me, kid. Happy Valentine's Day. Hmmm and you know, I still have no idea what to name you..._

She remembered that book of baby names in the 10th division sleeping quarters. Devising ways to acquire it without having to cross paths with her estranged husband. She had been back there a couple times while he was out on mission, albeit really quickly, to get some more of her stuff but just never thought of getting the books –

"Kyahhh!" So surprised that she tipped over and fell.

Kira broke her fall, catching her easily in his arms. "Baka Kira-kun!" She hit him on the head.

"Ow! Geez Hinamori-san, I didn't scare you on purpose!"

"Oh. Sorry. Uhmm...what are you doing here?"

"I train on the other side of that hill over there. I apologize, I really didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay...but can you put me down now?"

"Oh... Hehe. I felt your (very heavy) reiatsu, so I had to say hi. And I haven't had a chance to give you my congratulations." Still trying to grasp the idea that she's expecting. She doesn't look pregnant so it was easier for him to deny the fact.

"Well, uh...thanks! How's your training going?" Avoiding the touchy subject of her pregnancy as she sat on the grass, and patted the spot next to her.

"It's like pulling teeth, the usual. Oi Hinamori-san, what are you doing here on Valentine's Day?" Knowing the 10th division captain is back since Izuru was drinking with Rangiku last night.

"Uhh...oh you know, Toushiro have been busy getting debriefed by the soutaicho since just coming back from Karakura and all. So...there's always next year." Momo cheesily smiled._ Phew! Good save! _

"I see."

And they sat in companionable silence, just admiring the view.

"Happy Valentine's, Kira-kun..."

"And to you too, Hinamori." He reached to pluck a pink flower and handed it to her, "Here. I know it's not much." Izuru grinned but stopped when tears started streaming down her face.

"No...it's beautiful, it really is. And please don't mind me crying like this." Momo wiped the stupid tears and felt her stomach flutter, it was the baby trying to tell her something. And as if it was some innate instinct; she understood. She looked over her shoulder again, towards the hill.

"What is it, Hinamori-san?" Kira also glanced back to see and feel no one there.

"Oh, it's nothing." _I thought I felt him. Must be my imagination. ..._

"Kira-kun, you never seen my bankai have you?"

"No."

"Well, consider this your lucky day." She grinned as she stood up, getting ready to spar with her friend.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Matsumoto's eyebrow raised when her taicho came back from his 'walk.' _Well, that was quick. _For she could have sworn that he had another one of those small black velvet boxes in his hand before he left the office.

_He's in a much fouler mood –as if that could be any more possible. What, he couldn't find her? That can't be. _

Rangiku abandoned all tact. "Did she refuse your apology, is that why?"

His pen not moving for a second was answer enough.

"You know, taicho. Some disagreements cannot be mended with just material things."

"Mind doing me a favor, Matsumoto?"

"No of course not."_ This is the most he's uttered to me in two months!_ He had been so indifferent to her that she was starting to take it personal.

"Don't meddle like an old hag."

Matsumoto couldn't believe her ears. _That was an insult!_

"Fine. Good thing Momo-chan has finally come to her senses. Who would want to be with an _ass_ like you?" She huffed and stormed out of the room. The loud sound of the door sliding shut echoed.

"Tch." His head bowed while he massaged the bridge of his nose._ That didn't make him feel any better at all. _It actually made him feel worse_ - -like that could be any more possible. Baka Toushiro. _

Although, his outlook was somewhat hopeful about an hour ago when he had gathered up all courage and searched for Hinamori. He trudged on ahead, lost in his apprehension. He could distinctly remember that he wasn't even close to feeling this anxious when he was faced with his very first hollow.

He was willing to just forget about everything...even that incident with Kira. Toushiro could still feel his blood boil everytime he thinks about that kiss. But it's really not worth losing her over.

He knew it was going to be unbearable the minute he was assigned back to the mission two months ago, on that very day that they fought. And he did try calling her a few times, but her phone was off..._is it too late? What have I fucking done?_

Toushiro stopped asking himself when he felt her nearby; the only spiritual pressure that he had been focusing on since they got back yesterday. _She's here_. He felt hopeful. S_he still comes here._

He completely masked his own reiatsu just in case she runs away. Though it seems like someone would be able to hear his heart pounding through his shihakuso. The captain felt a drop of perspiration trickle down his temple as he slowly walked up the hill... and saw them peacefully sitting next to each other, like they've been there for hours.

She turns to Kira with a smile to mouth "happy valentine's" then he in turn plucks a weedflower and hands it to her.

Hitsugaya flash-stepped out of there the second he caught himself gaping, like a fool with his heart on the ground.

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

A week later...

"Rangiku-san, where's your taicho at?" Momo called her cell phone.

"Why, you want to talk to him?" Knowing full well why her friend calls every time she has to stop by the 10th division.

"No! Demo...I just wanted to know. I got something to drop off."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, but was feeling a little mischievous. "He won't be back for awhile. He got called in for a private meeting with Yamamoto-soutaicho."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit."

"Who's in a meeting?" Toushiro, who just came back from conversing with Ukitake right outside the office, asked his lieutenant.

"Oh, nobody."

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

In her haste, Hinamori wasn't minding the noise she's making as she searched the room; with the door left wide open.

_Where is that book? It use to be by the bed. _"It was blue. Hmmm..." She mused and stood in the middle of the room as she tried to remember where else it would be but was distracted when she saw the spiral staircase that lead to the balcony.

Momo walked over to touch the balustrade. Evoking with it pleasant memories...

She smiled._ My wedding present._

Someone cleared their throat. "Can I help you with something?"

Her back stiffened, and she slowly turned to find Toushiro leaning against the doorframe. Her stomach did a little flip. Momo knew in that instant that her dreams doesn't do him any justice.

"Uhmm...no. Yes. Actually yes." She had to inwardly slap herself, "I'm looking for that book of... names." She couldn't bring herself to say _baby _in front of him.

"It's right over here." He walked past her to the bed and reached under the pillow. Then handed it to her.

Without looking up, she said, "Thank you. I'll return it as soon as I'm done."

"Hinamori, the book belongs to you."

"Right." She was about to bid him farewell but remembered something, "I have some reports for you from Abarai-taicho...crap!" As she clumsily dropped the whole stack on the floor. "Tsk. I'm so sorry."

Toushiro couldn't seem to say anything else; in case he might say something wrong and drive her away. So it was awkwardly quiet while he helped her pick up the papers. Although deliberately taking his time as he perused his wife's face, who was still avoiding to meet his eyes.

Their hands touched for a brief moment and instantly felt the familiar rush of each others' skin. It got even more awkward when she immediately pulled away. They stood up at the same time.

..."How are you, Momo?" Wanting to hear it directly from her, and not from his usual phone calls to Unohana.

She finally looked him in the eyes, "I-I'm fine, thank you." Then bowed, "Good day, Hitsugaya-taicho."

It felt cold to hear her say it but relief washed over him to see the rings still on her finger, as she clutched the book against her chest. "Good day, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

_ My own wife fucking hates me._ Toushiro came to the realization after the slight shock from seeing Hinamori ebbed away. He couldn't concentrate for the life of him.

"I thought I told you not to meddle."

Rangiku was smugly filing her nails. "So what if I did. At least you got to see your wife, who's carrying your child by the way." She said matter-of-factly.

"Stop meddling! Haven't you done enough damage already?" He snapped before he could stop himself. _Fuck. _

"And what do you _mean_ by that?" _Now we're getting somewhere._

"Tch. Nothing. You can take your break now, Matsumoto."

"No. Not until you tell me what I did."

"You didn't do anything." He calmed down and resumed on his paperwork.

"Bullshit!" Rangiku stubbornly retorted while crossing her arms.

He sighed loud. "The party you held the night before the wedding. Kira and Momo were seen...kissing." Hitsugaya said it so low, struggling to keep his temper while waiting for her delayed reaction.

The rumble in her chest ascended to a full blown out laughter, and she laughed until tears came out her eyes.

Meanwhile, her taicho's aquamarine eyeballs shrunk; an expression of incredulity plastered on his face. "Oi, what's so funny?"

"Ittai...ittai... Okay, okay. I'll stop laughing now."

"Glad to have amused you."

Matsumoto was out of breath when she spoke, "You mean that drunken kiss that Kira snuck up on Momo-chan? The same one that earned him a punch in the face and a nose bleed?"

"Uh...how many other times were there?"

"My, my taicho. You need to put a leash on that green-eyed monster before it consumes you. But for your information, that was the only time they kissed. And if you don't believe me, ask Momo-chan." Rangiku now understood, "Oh wait, that's why you two fought in the first place! Because you didn't believe her, your own wife! Is this how this whole fight started? Geez taicho, not again. They're just friends you know."

Hitsugaya just remained quiet as more of the guilt gnawed at his gut. A little embarrassed too for just winning the biggest asshole award. _Yoshi! Way to go, Toushiro._

"For being child-prodigies, you're the two most stupidest guys I have ever come across."

"Ah. Shut it, Matsumoto." Toushiro said, knowing full well who the other guy is.

It was quiet for a while until Rangiku laughed again, "You should have seen all the blood that spewed out his nose and eye, taicho. It was hilarious! That little Momo-chan can sure pack a punch."

And if one was close enough to see, a tiny hint of a smile could be detected. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! (Gin was also a child-prodigy, FYI.)**


	22. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: I got married straight out of high school. No kids (didn't get knocked up). And it's funny because there are a lot of fights, and making up, and more fights and making up. That's why I think anniversaries have names similar to trophies. Like 10 Years is bronze (right?) 20 is silver and 30 is gold or is it 40? But anyway, they are awards for these two people who chose to be together this long, and make it through somehow. So yeah, just making a point. Hitsuhina do get into a lot of altercations, but man, do they love each other or what? Please review. I love you guys. :_) ... **

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 34**

**Rock-a-bye Momo**

**….**

**...**

"Ohayo, Unohana-taicho."

"Ohayo, my dear Hitsugaya-san. So, how are we feeling today? No nausea?"

"My last morning sickness was two days ago. But other than that, I'm fine." Momo shrugged. Already falling into the weekly routine as she hiked up her sleeve so Unohana can draw blood.

"We'll do that later. Because right now we have to talk about _this_."

_Uh-oh._ "...what's _this_?"

"This." The taicho's eyes looked around her body's outline. "You're reiatsu is strong but it feels...troubled and unstable. Is everything alright Hitsugaya-san?"

_Of course she would be able to detect it, the captain specializes in reiatsu restoration. _"Yes. I'm just a little apprehensive with the upcoming war." And it wasn't a lie.

"Just a little? You haven't been sleeping at all, fukutaicho." Given that everyone in Sereitei is restless with Aizen's return, each wanting to get their revenge on the bastard. It's just unacceptable to have the pregnant girl in this condition._ She needs to concern herself with the baby's well-being first and foremost. _

"I do sleep...ano...just not so much." Momo couldn't meet the taicho's eyes.

Retsu just sighed and started to resume the usual checkup. Quiet the whole time until the younger girl was getting ready to leave.

"You're not allowed to take any sleep medicine, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. So do what you can to get some sleep. The fetus is under a lot of stress when you're stressed. The war, Aizen's return, leave most of that worrying for the rest of us. While you, should worry more about that unborn child."

"Hai. I will, taicho." A little taken aback at the captain's impatient tone. "Sorry, taicho."

"Don't be sorry, dear. Just make sure you're rested by next week, ne?" She smiled.

Momo knows a threat when she hears one, even if delivered with such a cherubic facade.

...

…

The same day around 9am in the 5th squad headquarters.

_So much for relying on Rangiku-san. Ugh. She lied to me! Had me clumsily stumbling like a fool in front of him the other day! But come to think of it...it was nice to know that they could at least be cordial to each other. She didn't really act like a complete idiot, right? Now she could just deliver the paperwork without the hassle of waiting until he leaves the office. _

And she can't have someone else deliver them either. Very adamant on doing these vice-captain duties, however small. Being now that Momo is not allowed to go on missions when word got out that she's with child. So it's the least she could do and makes sure she does them right.

_But just don't look into his eyes, inhale his scent or touch his skin – to avoid any trips and falls._ Momo warned herself and with both hands she covered her eyes and placed her head down on the desk.

_Mou...what happened to us?_

Rembering how they would wake up in the mornings with their legs tangled, her back against his naked chest while his arms wrapped around her waist. Then to feel his warm breath fan her skin as his lips touches her nape to kiss and say,_ "Ohayo, my love."_

_Ugh... Now we can't even be ten feet from one another without all the awkwardness. _Cringing everytime she remembers him questioning the legitimacy of their baby. With it he questioned her morals, her trust, their love, _everything!_ The pang of his rejection still fresh like an open wound. Then followed by the mental scene of her hitting his face...

_Ack._ Shaking off the horrid memory. Her emotions are becoming erratic.

_Unohana was right, I need my sleep._

And therein lies her biggest problem. The nightmares begin the minute she falls in slumber, finding a little bit of relief when Toushiro is in them, but then they all end the same way. With her wide awake and trembling in the dark. Alone.

She glanced out the office window to see clouds darkening the sky; a sure sign of an upcoming storm. "Ugh." Momo said audibly and started to slowly bang her head on the desk.

"Er...Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Her taicho was a little concerned.

"Fantastic."

...

...

Toushiro heard the soft knock as he was tidying his desk before heading to a meeting.

"Come in." Matsumoto lazily permitted.

"I need your signatures on these reports, Hitsugaya-taicho." Momo felt both set of eyes on her when she came in. She focused her gaze on a window pane behind him. Ignoring the fluttering of her stomach.

"Ah. Uh...of course. Just tell me where to sign." Not caring if he's going to be late in the meeting at this point.

"Oi, I'm going to take my break now, taicho." Rangiku snatched the opportunity even if she had just taken one fifteen minutes ago.

Hinamori almost rolled her eyes. _Why am I not surprised?_ As she waited for Matsumoto to make a quick getaway. "There are ten pages. I can leave it and just come back for them later." Although she knows he can read it in less than two minutes.

"I'll just do it now to save you a trip. That is, if you don't mind waiting."

Momo shook her head then held her breath and walked behind the desk beside him, "I need you to sign here...here, and...uhmm...here." She then handed him the documents and went to stand by the window next to Rangiku's desk. Exhaling in the meantime. But immediately regretting her decision for the window overlooked the private gardens; where their wedding was held.

And yet she stayed where she was, caught up as her mind wandered to remember the perfect day. The sakura trees are currently in full bloom. She couldn't help but sigh.

Toushiro watched her back, knowing exactly where her mind have drifted off to. For he had been doing the same thing, only that guilt erodes him everytime. Especially right now, in the same room with his wife and yet so far away.

He's still finding ways to apologize since a simple 'sorry' will not suffice. Words seem to abandon him everytime she's nearby; too unprepared that he might say the wrong things or too afraid of the rejection to come. _And the constant need of his presence in every damned meeting is not helping either._

Her hair now back in that constricting bun, standing rim-rod straight and a fist placed over her heart. So lost in thought to notice that it took him fifteen minutes to read the report instead of two.

"Hinamori."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm finished." Toushiro said, though reluctant to see her leave.

"Oh. Hai." Without meeting his eyes, she stood in front of his desk as he handed her back the papers. "Thank you. Good day, taicho." Then quickly turned to head out, her hand reaching for the door.

"Wait, Momo..."

"..."

"The bedroom is yours. So you don't have to keep coming back here for things you forgot. I'll sleep in the office."

Hinamori looked over her shoulder with her eyes on the floor, then left without a word.

...

...

She was on her way to the 8th division, pensive once again.

_A tempting offer. But no. And what's with the pity? I get enough of that from everyone else. _She snorted. _As if that official letter stating of her exemption on future missions from the soutaicho wasn't enough to make her seem futile. _

Hinamori can just feel the concern in their stares when she's nearby. Some officers would even offer to carry the paperwork for her,_ like she'll break her back holding twenty pages of paper! _Or come bearing trays of refreshments and tea while she's in mid-walk; said Ukitake-taicho would send for them or Soifon-taicho or whoever. In addition, her training sessions with Renji haven't been the same either; he's been holding back. _Big time._

_Ugh...I'm just pregnant people, I'm not dying! _These special treatments are wearing her patience thin. Making her feel all the more useless.

Though Hitsugaya's offer to have her stay in his sleeping quarters also confused Momo. _I thought he can't stand me? According to him, I'm this whore that slept around Sereitei. Why would he go out of his way and offer his warm bed to me? _Then it dawned on Hinamori. _It's his need to always protect me, whore or not. Some promise he made to himself since childhood. Whatever the case, it's still pity. _

Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by the menacing rumble of the skies. She looked up to see the ominous clouds slowly gather and shroud the day in gray.

…

...

Around 11pm that night...

Momo was sitting up; desperately hugging her knees for the past two hours. Giving up on the fight for sleep. She bit her bottom lip harder as another clap of thunder made the little hairs on her arms stand on its end.

_I might just have to take you up on that offer, Toushiro. _

She hurriedly dressed, masked her reiatsu and used shunpo to head towards the 10th Division. Determined now as Unohana's words taunted; _Do what you can..._

She took off her damp cloak and swallowed what little pride she had left as she entered the room, clothed in her dark green sleeping yukata.

He was sitting up on his side of the bed. Feet flat on the floor with his knees raised, and elbows propped on them as he ran his hands into his wet, dripping hair. So engrossed in his inner torment to notice the door sliding open.

Hinamori almost doubled over to see him awake...yet he was so still. The continuous flash of lightning illuminated his somewhat huddled form dressed only in his hakama. It made him look like a statue except for the gentle rise and fall of his perfectly muscled back, to indicate he was breathing.

An idea suddenly occurred. Not wanting to completely abandon her pride just yet. "I'm sorry, Toushiro." She whispered while placing the hakufuku bakudo over him, and waited...

One of his arm became limp as it now lay horizontal on his knee, the other still holding his head up. Hinamori slid the door closed then walked over to his side of the bed and turned on the lamp, carefully kneeling beside him. Studying his unconscious face as she hesitantly combed his damp hair back. _Why is he soaking wet?_

She went behind him to move him from his sitting position and had him now laying comfortably straight on the large futon. Placing the towel under his head so she can dry his hair then proceeded to changing his wet hakama and undergarments. Minding the task at hand and not the magnificent naked body (slightly tanned from training outdoors) that's lying before her. Momo had to shake off the obscene thoughts that her mind was leading to.

"There. Now we both can sleep." _For our baby's sake._ She brushed the white lock of hair off his face and just continued to stare...

_For whatever you make me out to be Shiro-chan, I can't help but love you still. _Kissing the spot on his cheek where she had accidentally cut him two months ago. She finally moved to reach over him and turned off the bedside lamp, but gasped when cool fingers gently touched her face in the dark.

"I tried to stop the storm..." His eyes were half-lidded as he mumbled in stupor, "...your nightmares to go away."

Momo wasn't aware that she was holding her breath until his hand limply fell back. Immediately placing the bakudo again just in case. _Phew! He thought he was in a dream...with me in it. _She smiled at the realization. Then using his arm as a pillow, she turned and snuggled her back against him and contentedly sighed. _Like how we use to sleep..._

…

...

...

It was 7:00 am when his alarm went off. **Ding ***Ding **

Toushiro woke up with a heavy head. He groaned, "Fucking hell...shut up." As he covered his face with a pillow. Finding it unusual for he never had to rely on his alarm clock before. He's usually up and out of the bedroom before 6am hits. With or without sleep. He unsteadily got up and started to dress; not bothering to fasten his robes.

_What happened last night? _Granted he got more sleep than usual. _Did it take that much out of me to try and stop that storm? _

_Huh._ He snorted as he recalled almost getting struck by lightning five times. _Probably Daishizen's way of telling me to get the fuck off the roof and to quit interfering._

Then there was that dream.

Since recently he's been just a mere spectator in his own dreams; watching his beautiful wife from the sidelines and never allowed to be near her. Basically, his dreams were not that much different from his reality.

But not this time. He was up close and was able to touch her even. Though cursing himself for vaguely remembering the whole thing, when normally he can recall them in sharp detail the next day. _And why am I still so damned groggy? _

"Someone look like they woke up on the wrong side of the floor."

"Ah. Hey, Matsumoto. And it's the 'wrong side of the bed' as the saying goes." He grumbled, walking towards his desk.

"No. You _always _look like you get up from the wrong side of the bed, but today, you're in a state much worse than that."

"Right. Well thank you, for pointing that out."

"Anytime, taicho. And sarcasm doesn't suit you either."

"Shut it, Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya was now shrugging off his haori and kosode; hanging them on the back of his chair while looking out the window. Then slowly cracking his neck from side to side and placed a sheathed Hyourinmaru horizontally over his nape. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight.

_My little captain sure has grown up...and from the look of that scowl, he also got himself some extra grown up problems._

"I'll send for some tea." Already feeling sorry for the lower seated officers as it's one-on-one training with the taicho today.

_They're in for a treat. _Rangiku has seen him in this mood a few times before, and the captain can get just a _teensy_ bit meticulous.

**...**

**…**

**...**

A different course of things in the 5th Division, however.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Abarai noticed.

"Hmmm? You said something, taicho?" Hinamori's musing was interrupted.

"You seem rested. Which is good."

"Thanks, I did get some sleep." _Okay fine, I stole it. All six hours of it. So arrest me. _She inwardly confessed.

"If you need afternoon naps, Hinamori-san, just let me know. I can just have Rukia relieve you."

"Are you trying to spend some alone-time with your girlfriend in the office, taicho? Hmmm?" Momo teased, with a sly smile and an eyebrow cocked.

"Oi, I was just saying-maybe you needed more naps or sleeping time being that-" He stammered.

She laughed. "I was just joking! Geez. But I have an idea, how about you take some days off taicho? You deserve it."

Renji's face brightened, "I might just do that. I'll let you know."

Momo nodded and smiled, already reverting her attention back to doing paperwork. Having not felt this lighthearted in a while, though a tad bit guilty. Her lips slanted up like she's in on the biggest secret of all time.

_My own little secret... _

* * *

**…_._**

* * *

**…_._**

* * *

**A/N: Daishizen is Japanese for mother nature. Hakufuku bakudo is the one she used to knock out the guard in that one episode. Please review people...I'm begging you...please, please, PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: To my avid reviewers...happy reading and keep doing what you're doing! Love you! Muah! Oh quick note, the 5th Division and 10th Division are at opposite ends of Sereitei, far away from each other. In my fanfic, at least. :) **

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**Chapter 35**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Oba-saan, have you seen Shiro-chan? Can't seem to find him anywhere." Hinamori asked from behind the elderly woman, who was meticulously watering the plants in her garden.

"I don't know dear. He'll turn up soon, the sun is about to go down."

_Hmm...where could he be?_ She pondered, making that little knit in between her brows appear as she continued to search. Heading over to look for him in the same places again...

_He's been acting strange and somewhat distant lately._ Momo had to ask him a question twice to get his attention which is unusual, since he's normally so quick to respond. And that scowl..._must he always look like the world is strapped on his shoulders?_

"Ah, there he is!"

He was sitting on a hill, hunched over and holding his foot. "Kuso..." Picking a thorn that pricked his toe.

_Umpf!_

As Toushiro was tackled downhill, and pinned to the ground once the rolling ceased.

"Ha! Finally caught you off guard, Shiro-chan!"

Breathless and giggling, Momo was on all her fours; large brown eyes playfully gleaming. Her long ponytails dangling from the sides of her small face. He was indeed caught off guard for he just stared up at his best friend's face. Realizing that his mind just goes blank whenever she's close by nowadays... that is, when _ever_ she gets a chance to be around.

This unexplainable haze would just appear, making her little movements seem slow and pronounced. Like when her long eyelashes would fan as she opens and closes her eyes, or the way her dainty fingers would tuck wisps of the now long hair behind her ears. Or that flawless face becoming animated when she tells a story, her perfect little teeth visible when she smiles and speaks; and her pink bottom lip glossy from just running her tongue across it... o_h yeah, he's beginning to notice alright._

"Ack! Get off me Bed-wetter, geez." Dusting his arms once she moved and sat beside him.

"I was looking all over for you, where did you go?"

"Nowhere." Hating that white with the red-striped uniform that she now wears. It made her seemed restrained, belonging to something, controlled by someone...

"Well you're grumpier than usual." She snorted, "will it make you feel any better if I tell you that you've grown? Your head's past my shoulders now."

"It's always been past your shoulders, baka." Propping both his arms under his head and lying down on the tall grass. Hinamori placed her head on his stomach, lying perpendicular to each other as they quietly watched the dusky sky.

She sighed and confessed. "It's been kinda hard for me to find free time to go home, Shiro-chan."

"We don't ask you to come home, Bed-wetter."

"I know. But...I want to. Every chance I get."

"Those new friends that you talk about, Kabari and Rika or something, they don't keep you company?"

Momo giggled. "It's Abarai and Kira. And yes, we hang out but it's not the same." Turning serious again, "Even with having friends, I get so lost in the Academy, Shiro-chan, that I find myself...tsk. Never mind. You'll just say I'm being all 'stupid-girly.'"

"No, I won't."

"Yes. You would." Throwing a piece of grass on his face.

"Oi, stop that! Just tell me, geez."

Hinamori got up on her elbows and faced him. "Well, I start to miss you ...a lot." She said blushing, "And you're my best friend Shiro-chan. I hate to think that you'll start to forget me if I'm gone too long."

"Baka, you know that will never happen."

"And starting next week, I'll hardly get a chance to do anything else but train in the Academy. I already told Oba-saan that it might be in two years until you guys will see me again."

"Two years huh?"

"Yeah. But I'll always come back for you, Shiro-chan. No matter what."

"Hn." Already decided to join this stupid Shinigami school that got her all rapt in its organization. _I'll be seeing you sooner than two years._ He silently vowed as they were quiet once again.

"Mou...I miss Oba-saan too with her beautiful garden, her stories –her cooking! Oh and speaking of that, we have to get back, Shiro-chan. It's dinner time already."

"Oi, race you to the house, Bed-wetter!"

"Wish you would stop calling me that..and ha! Way ahead of you, shorty!" Momo pushed Toushiro aside as she ran past him, squealing when he caught up and held one of her ponytails in his hand. Their childish laughter resounding across the fields.

* * *

...

* * *

_She's always been good at expressing herself – effortless. Like when she laughs. Meanwhile, I'm here..._

It was 8:30pm in the captain's office.

Hitsugaya had to close his eyes tight, and shake himself off of the grogginess that clouded his mind before starting on the blank sheet of paper.

**To Momo, My Best Friend and Wife...**_Crumple, crumple._

**Dear Momo...**_Crumple._

**To My Dearest Wife...**_Crumple, scrunch._

_Ack. _

**To My Beloved Wife and Best friend...**_Scrunch, scrunch, scrunch._

The collection of balled up paper marred his usually immaculate desk.

_Fucking hell. If I can't even start it how am I to finish this? _He took in a deep breath before restarting again.

**Momo,**

**I screwed up. Big time. I'm sorry.**

**From your idiot husband,**

** Toushiro the**** Idiot.**

_Rip. Rip. Rip. Scrunch. Scrunch._

"My my taicho, how can I sleep with all that noise you're making?" Said his lieutenant who had her head down on her desk.

"Oi, Matsumoto. I thought you left." Clearly so absorbed to have not noticed his drunk vice-captain asleep in the office for the past three hours.

"I had too much to drink during lunch." As she stretched and yawned. "But anyway, thank you for waking me up. Since I have a most pressing matter to attend to..." She continued while applying a fresh layer of makeup, "Renji had asked me to distract the Kuchiki noble guards, you see, so Rukia can leave her room unnoticed and meet him for a late-night rendezvous."

"Ah. Glad to know you're still of use around here."

"Taicho, you're just so full of compliments, ne?" She cheekily smiled.

"Don't mention it." He sighed and was standing up to head over to the bedroom; highly irritated, sleepy and exhausted.

"And a simple sorry is really all she needs to hear."

"Goodnight, Matsumoto."

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori was intently focused on his reiatsu, surprised to find it in repose at such an early hour. _Could it be he's already asleep? _

Without the storm's chaos to give her cover, she was now much more keen of her surroundings. Stealthily flash-stepping on the rooftops. Though a little disappointed that the 10th Division gate guards were not as attentive as they should have been if someone were to indeed break in their taicho's chambers with the wrong intentions.

_I should mention this to Rangiku-san in the future...crap, but she'll be suspicious on how I came upon an observation. I'll worry about that later. Although, my present intentions aren't really considered righteous in a sense..._

Opening the door just wide enough so she can place the bakudo, then waited. Momo came in carefully closing and locking the door. Tip-toeing over the bed to check on her sleeping husband –whom she knocked unconscious. She opened a window to let some fresh air in, then slowly turned on the lamp to find Toushiro on his stomach, hugging her chappy doll. She choked back a giggle.

Her smile becoming tender as she carefully removed the stuffed toy and settled herself in its stead. Turning off the light... "Goodnight, Shiro-chan."

* * *

...

* * *

Three hours had passed and all was quiet as the moon cast the room in its soft dream-like glow.

"Mmm... Tou...shiro?"

Hinamori's small intake of breath was audible in the dark. Her teeth bit the side of the pillow and slender fingers gripped the sheets when the overwhelming sensation woke her. Starved, eager lips silenced whatever it was she had to say and whatever else she had in mind. His tongue was hesitant at first, probing softly, tasting and liking what he tasted. "Momo..." He whispered and continued on with his slow inquest in between her legs.

Her back arched as his hand reached up to touch her face. She instinctively caught his forefinger in her mouth, moaning as she bit and sucked on it. Hinamori used his arm to tug him upwards; her body was shaking from the need to have him much closer than this. "Toushiro...kiss me." He was there in an instant, as his mouth swept her lips in a fervent kiss. Momo can taste herself in his lips making her all the more aroused. Desire hung heavy as their tongues collided, tasting each other once again. Bodies sensually moving, molding.

Momo could feel the throbbing bulge that's confined by his hakama rubbing against her thighs, as she reached down to release him. She was already so wet for him. Could feel the sheets damp from underneath her as she guided his engorged shaft, Toushiro instinctively thrust his hips at the same time. She winced and bit her bottom lip to stop a cry –for it hurt this time. It had been awhile since they last made love...

"Hina...mori...Hinamori. My Hinamori." Toushiro whispered against her neck, with a touch of desperation in his voice.

His voice eased the pain and reverted Momo back to her impassioned state as he slowly started to move. They were both heavily panting, the sound intermingled along with their incoherent moans – wanton and uninhibited.

Her pleasure becoming unbearable as she took all of him in, whimpering while her nails dug into his back; tears of release streaming down her face. Hitsugaya's reiatsu spiked, raising himself up with palms flat on either of her as he drove in and out faster. Momo had to bite down on her bottom lip from both the sweet sensation and to keep her teeth from gnashing. Her hands now tight against his firm buttocks facilitating in his climax.

Toushiro finally tilts his head up and she watched the muscles on the sides of his neck constrict as he emptied inside of her. Collapsing when all the spasms in his body ebbed.

Hinamori was thankful that she didn't see his eyes fully open, not once, the entire night. And gave forth a small satisfied sigh before snuggling in his arms to sleep...

A vigilant guard's smile was hidden in the night as one wouldn't have to wonder what the young taicho and his wife were doing from the sounds that came out of the window. _It's about damned time!_ He snorted. For the captain's mood reflects the degree of their training sessions as of late.

_We sure could use a break._

...

Three hours later.

Hinamori woke up with a gasp, a hand clutching the sheet against her naked chest. She hurriedly left but not before making sure everything was back in its place.

* * *

...

* * *

***Ding****Ding...***Ding ***Ding

"Byakurai."

Without looking, Hitsugaya summoned the hadou and fired a bolt of white light from his finger, piercing the clock as it broke in half.

Not because he was too groggy to get up. But mainly because he didn't want to wake up from the most amazing dream, and from a most restful sleep that he have had in months. He hugged the stuffed chappy doll tighter.

_It was so vivid, almost...real. _

Turquoise eyes abruptly opened to the empty space beside him.

_Huh. Almost. There's the catch. _

"Tch." Toushiro reluctantly got up, unsurprised to find an annoying full-on erection stretching his hakama.

"Kuso..." He cursed as he heads to the bathroom for a cold shower.

* * *

...

* * *

Lunch time at the 5th Division...

Rukia was trimming Hinamori's long dark hair, as she had just finished with Renji's.

"Oi Momo-chan, did you and Hitsugaya-taicho make up already?" Rukia asked before she could stop herself. She's usually not this forward, but it was just hard to see her pregnant friend depressed. Although Momo looked much better today, now engrossed in cleaning her taicho's zankpaktou.

"Ahh...uhh...well, no." Hinamori just gave in and sighed.

"How come? You think he might be scared to approach you, knowing he messed up immensely?"

"I don't know Rukia-san. But scared? No, he's not scared of anything."

"Pssh! Right. But anyway, Renji and I kind of have an idea of what happened."

"Oh, I see. Ehehe. Uhmm... I really don't want to talk about it-"

"Please hear me out-"

"Rukia, she said she doesn't wanna talk about it." Renji interrupted, while leisurely eating his lunch and reading the newspaper.

"Mind your own business, boke! We're having our girl-talk here."

Abarai propped his legs up on the desk, and mumbled to himself (though loud enough for Kuchiki to hear) "You should mind your own damned business..." Clearing his throat as he spread and hid himself behind the Sereitei Journal.

"So anyway, Momo-chan, I think Hitsugaya-taicho was just jealous."

"Hai, extremely so. But I married him, Rukia-san, and I'm having his baby! You think that would be enough proof and security?"

"Ichigo is madly in love with Orihime, you think that blockhead over there would stop getting jealous everytime I go to the real world? Might I also add that I'm almost a century older than Kurosaki? Geez. They're all so dense Momo-chan, tensai or not. It's the male reiatsu, makes them always want to control things –especially the women in their lives."

"Abarai-taicho –really? Over Kurosaki-kun? Ridiculous."

The redhead was heard clearing his throat again, pretending not to eavesdrop.

Kuchiki rolled her eyes at the captain, and continued, "However Momo-chan, I'm not saying to go and forgive him this instant nor am I saying to go easy on him. But I want you to take into account that they don't think straight when jealousy takes over. They become blinded by this stupid kind of rage, say things they don't mean, get a tattoo of your name on their crotch area-"

"OI RUKIA, WHAT THE FUCK?"

The girls broke out laughing from seeing the comical expression on Abarai's face.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**(A/N: Dedicate Say All I need by OneRepublic in this scene)**

* * *

The hem of his white haori flapping against the delicate gust of a spring breeze. He ran a hand through his hair, a little self-conscious but determined as he straightened to compose himself and looked up.

An hour had passed since he had started to watch the light coming from her room, closing his eyes as he inhaled deep and taking a steady step forward.

_This is it. Wish me luck. _

Aquamarine orbs suddenly opened when her reiatsu became indiscernible; curious now as her lights turned off. Hitsugaya saw a shadow on the 5th division rooftop before it flash-stepped swiftly on ahead. He heedfully followed, concealed in the darkness. _Where is she off to? _

He slowed his pursuit. _ A late night rendezvous perhaps... _as an emptiness so cold came with the realization. Knowing he won't be able to take it, to bear witness if indeed his speculations are true – he appeared before her.

She gasped, too shocked to be caught and much too surprised to see that it was Toushiro standing two feet in front of her. The full moon illuminated half his form.

"Where are you going?" He asked evenly.

_That's why she couldn't detect his reiatsu because he masked it! And what is he doing here? Did he figure it out?_

"I-It's none of your concern." Her eyes wide, though becoming defensive.

"Ah. I see." He looked down like he didn't expect that answer from her at all. "I guess you're right." _It's been three months, she could very well have found someone else. I did this, I drove her away. _

"And why... are _you_ here?"

Toushiro faced Momo now as her question jogged his reasons, desperately still holding on to that faint glimmer of hope. Her loose hair gently fluttering in the wind, she looked ethereal though defiant with fists clenched on her sides; her brown eyes narrow.

"I came to apologize, for everything. I want," he swallowed the obstruction in his throat, "–Hinamori, I want...I need you back." And he kissed her then... but it didn't feel right. She didn't respond.

_Fuck. I am too late. _But he was undeterred, tightening his hold when she tried to pull away; letting his lips linger for the last time.

"Let go...of me!" As she struggled and finally was able to push herself off from him.

Momo's eyes flashed, angry while his were downcast. Certain that this is a battle already lost.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori."

She was staring at his chest, confused and still hurt. Treated like some _thing_ that can just easily be cast away and then expected to just stand there and wait until needed again.

"You told me to leave, and now...now you want me back?"

"I didnt mean for you to leave_ us_. Just the vicinity at that precise moment. I didn't want you to get hurt, at the time I was so mad that I lost control of-"

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

"It won't happen again."

"We made all sorts of promises that we should have kept, Toushiro."

"Trust me-"

"Like how_ you_ trust in me?"

_Good point._ He smiled, though devoid of humor. "I know I hurt you. I'm sorry."

"And I heard you... the last two times." He didn't notice the slight quirk on the corner of her mouth when she said it, so focused on avoiding her stare. They stayed just standing there. Momo's temper now abated while Toushiro was at a loss, falling deeper into his guilt.

He reached for her hand, and brought it up to his lips, brushing them against the back of her fingers and lightly grazed his thumb over the diamond ring, "I've kept you long enough...you should go." Looking at her chin as he caressed her face, uncertain if he could endure the heartbreak to come.

"Huh? Go where?" Momo was in a bit of a daze.

"Wherever you were off to before I interrupted."

"Oh. Right." Momo couldn't look him in the eyes. Toushiro got the hint. He turned to leave but she tugged his hand back, "Wait, Shiro-chan-"

Hope suddenly became tangible again when she said his nickname. He kissed her again, a little more gentle this time. His heart leaped when she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hitsugaya was holding her tight, lifting her about two feet from the ground so they're eye level, her feet now dangling. He broke off the kiss and with their foreheads touching he closed his eyes to ask, not sure if he would be able to handle the rejection but just needed an answer regardless.

His jaw clenched. "Tell me Momo, am I too late?"

"Hmm...late for what?" Reeling from the kiss.

"I need to know if I still have a chance." Though inwardly knowing he won't easily give her up. He just can't.

"Toushiro...you think I already found someone new?"

He opened his eyes. "Isn't that where you were heading to?"

_Mou..._"You still don't trust me-"

"No, it's not that I don't trust you, love, but it's because I must have driven you away to find someone else...someone better."

"Better?"

"Yes. Because I'm an idiot."

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Her laugh was muffled by his mouth. She could feel the smile on his lips as he continued to passionately kiss her face, her temple and forehead; burying his hand in her hair and holding her close. Exhaling in the process for his relief was much too great to express anything in words. **…**

Three drunken shinigami passed by, two were arm in arm, trying to hold each other up. The other still able to walk – holding a bottle of sake. One of them glanced up and chortled,

"OooOoh...oi, oi, you two up there – hic – get a room!"

"Yeah...oi! You two, oi, like he said, hic –GET A ROOM!" Snickering like he just came up with the original joke.

"Be quiet! Shhhh! It's Hitsugaya-taicho and his wife, you retards!" Dumbfounded when he discovered who it was and apparently not as inebriated as his other two companions.

Momo giggled as the officers quickly tottered away.

"Tch. Sorry. Two of them are in my division." Already devising ways to make the obstacle course part of the squad's training more difficult tomorrow.

"Don't be so hard on them, taicho." She added softly, pulling him closer by the front of his robes and placed her ear just right above his heart.

"Fine, I won't." ...

Hinamori now buried her face against his chest, slowly shaking her head as she plead. "...I'm done with fighting, Shiro-chan. It's exhausting."

It killed him to hear it, holding her tighter as he kissed the top of her head. "I know...I know. I'm so sorry, Momo."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighed...

"Toushiro?"

"Yes?"

"So you were just going to let me go if I were indeed to meet with _someone_ new?"

"...I was going to follow you. Then who knows what I would have done." _Murdered him is what I would have done._ Cringing inwardly at the quick flash of a mental scene where Hyourinmaru was covered in blood with a severed blond head on the floor.

"If you must know baka, I was on my way to get some sleep."

"...Sleep, where?"

"Home." Momo smiled when he still looked confused. She wriggled out of his embrace and held his hand, "Come follow me and I'll show you where."

...

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Holy moly! This was a hard chapter. Hope you like. Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Hope you like. Please review :). This chapter starts where they left off from the last chapter...enjoy!**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO **_

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**...**

* * *

They descended from the rooftops and walked through the lantern-lit streets; unhurried. Toushiro just followed behind her as she lead him along, occasionally stopping when fellow shinigami recognized and greeted them –somewhat surprised to find the very private couple out in public at this time of night.

Hitsugaya was in a daze, still in awe to have her so close. The light effusing from the lanterns made their surroundings seem bleary as Momo would peek over her shoulder to glance at him once in a while, demurely smiling before turning back around.

_I must be dreaming... _

Although her firm hold of his hand proved to be real enough. He kept on looking at her fingers, so small and delicate compared to his own. _To feel them against his skin once again..._

"We're here." She said, disrupting his trance.

Toushiro found himself face to face with one of his gate guards. "Evening, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho."

"Good evening, officers." Hinamori greeted then continued to lead their confused captain in through the large 10th division gates. Remaining silent until they reached the bedroom. Hitsugaya was locking the door when she asked, "Oi, mou...what happened to the alarm clock?" Peeking through a small charred hole on the wall above a bookshelf; where the said object used to be.

"Uh...I'll replace it tomorrow. I didn't know you planned to stay the night." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see..." _No, not really. Why would he break it? That's so unlike him... _Momo was thoughtful while she automatically gestured to undress, unclasping Tobiume first then removing her shihakuso to reveal her sleeping robe underneath it. She blushed, now much too aware of those unwavering aquamarine eyes taking in her every move.

She then headed over to their bed and went under the covers; making herself comfortable before expectantly looking up at him to ask, "Aren't you going to join me, Shiro-chan?"

Much something akin to a warm blanket soothing his soul, he silently sighed when she addressed him with the nickname; inwardly smiling at the irony of how much he used to hate hearing that childish moniker, yet now so pleased to have her say it. He was already heading to the bathroom, leaving the door open and subtly checking over his shoulder from time to time –reassuring himself that it wasn't just one of his delusions. …

Momo moved to lie on her stomach and faced Toushiro when he finally joined her on the bed; scooting her body closer. "Hmm..." Her lips flirtatiously quirking, brown eyes stalling as she openly ogled his half-clothed form but then her smile disappeared when her gaze reached his face. "What?"

"It's late." Intently staring at the dark circles under her eyes.

Hinamori ravelled her arms around his neck, wanting him to change his mind as she seized his mouth in an insistent kiss. Feeling hopeful when he seemed pliant as his hands ran down her sides, thumbs lightly brushing the contours of her breasts. She instinctively arched her back and moaned. Triumphant.

But the feeling was short-lived when he gently reached over his shoulder to disentangle her arm from his neck and started to withdraw. Hitsugaya displeasingly shook his head, similar to scolding an unruly child. Though he looked more upset with himself.

"No, Momo. I'm sorry. But not tonight." _Or until you've rested._

"Ugh. Fine."

_Well, this is just...just one big, fat old MOU!_

* * *

...

* * *

...

6:00 A.M the next morning...

Momo woke up to Toushiro's cool touch, his hand gently laid on her flat stomach, hesitant at first. His expression was of pure wonder, so unguarded that it reminded her of when they were children; watching the fireworks for the first time.

And just as she had expected, her belly fluttered. Sending a jolt of static through his hand. It was a pleasant kind of shock –tingling the ends of his fingers.

"Whoa..." He whispered, slightly pulling away but then tentativiely placed his hand back. Although beyond curious now as a proud smile slowly crept up his lips.

Her face was snuggled against the pillow and her voice still husky from sleep when she gently interrupted, "She does that whenever you're near."

Bright jade eyes now focused on warm brown, a little surprised to see his wife awake.

"Ohayo, Toushiro." Momo reached to touch his cheek, then continued to comb her fingers in through his soft white hair.

"Hey, you. Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose but then pulled away when realization hit. "Wait, what? _She_?"

Hinamori shrugged. "Well actually, I'm not really sure but there's a 50/50 chance." She joked.

Toushiro smirked. "I see... whoa! She did it again! Did you feel that?"

Momo bit her bottom lip and nodded, holding in a laugh from seeing him so excited. "Mmhm. Now she's telling us that she's hungry."

"We better get going then...or did you want to eat breakfast in bed?" Hitsugaya was already getting up, suddenly very eager to start the day.

_Breakfast in bed? He's really serious._ She almost rolled her eyes. "No, and I can stand just fine, Shiro-chan."

* * *

...

* * *

_Finally, they made up! Yoshi!_

Crystal blue eyes fringed with dark lashes never looked so giddy, furtively catching glimpses of her young taicho. _He thinks I don't notice him look at the clock every five minutes like some lovesick school boy. Boke!_ Rangiku laughingly snorted. _The kid's uplifted reiatsu could easily be detected –he's not even trying to mask it._

_Hmmm...however, it never hurts to see that comical vein on his forehead appear, _she mischievously admitted. Reaching for the office phone on her desk.

"Oi, Momo-chaan! I got invited to go hang out at the lake today, and since you look like you need a tan –I told them you're coming along too. ...What to wear you say? You don't look pregnant yet so use the bikinis I bought for your honeymoon. ...Hehh? Taicho?" Rangiku quickly eyeing her captain whose face was hidden behind a document, she was imagining that massive vein throbbing at this point. "He won't be going...said it's too warm and –"

The earpiece was grabbed from her hand as he flash-stepped to put an end to this nonsense. Only to find the phone line dead...the entire time.

"I'm going for a break now, taicho. Ja ne!" Utterly satisfied.

"Why you –Matsumoto !" Rangiku can hear him yell on her way out of the building.

_That's what you get for taking too long to apologize._ She snickered.

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro and Momo have been inseparable almost everyday of the following week, catching up on time wasted and lost. Their training sessions have now also commenced –much to her delight, though not the kind of training that she had anticipated. Hinamori finds this -perhaps, just a tad bit tedious and a little boring.

"...as I was saying Shiro-chan you overthink things too much. Try to look at the surface for once and just take it for what it is, because it really doesn't have to be so complicated all the-"

"Hinamori... for the third time, I'm asking you to focus."

They were in their old training grounds, on top of one of the cliffs. Sitting down in their meditative position facing each other. It was silent once again...

This was indeed a different practice session because of the fact that they are both in their bankai forms. Their gigantic wings materialized from all that excess of power, one made of ice the other of fire –a truly magnificent scene to behold.

"Uhmm Toushiro, sorry...demo..."

"What, Momo?" A little annoyed at her constant digressions. His long glacial tail gracefully swished against the ground, the tip would occasionally twitch to indicate his slight impatience.

They've been sitting like idiots for the past two hours without any progress. The goal was to have her summon her bankai attacks without losing her consciousness every time. But she first needed to control her unstable reiatsu, and she's not doing a very good job at the moment.

"It's just that...that you not having your kosode on, is well, is a little distracting."

"Because I'm _shirtless_? You accidentally burned half the forest down there because I don't have my shirt on?" There was hardly any inflection in the tone of his voice, though incredulous as he had to put all the fires out with his zanpakuto.

"Well...uhmm...yes?"

"Tch. We really have no time for this, Hinamori. At least try to follow when I fluctuate my reiatsu, it doesn't have to be exactly the same but just keep up-"

"But I am! You think I'm not trying?" She huffed, getting up to remove her kosode as well. "There. Now you try focusing!" Revealing her lacy black bra underneath, halfway covering her breasts. She looked like a goddess, standing there holding Tobiume in one hand with her low-rise hakama accentuating her toned slim waist and upper body. Long dark hair left wild, its ends dancing and cavorting along in the soft aimless wind.

Hinamori flapped her blazing wings twice and lined them behind her back, turning to her side to watch the sun as it began to set. She closed her eyes and sighed, tilting her chin up to now welcome a nice breeze that cooled her flustered face.

"Mmm... it does feel so much better like this." As she flopped back down in front of him and grinned; her bosoms bouncing in the process.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, "Er...Hinamori, please put your robe back on." Scanning the vicinity if there were witnesses to see his wife's state of undress (that is, if anyone can even tolerate the pressure of their combined reiatsu.)

"And why should I? We're just by ourselves." Really loving this new bit of freedom.

Toushiro's head bowed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tch. Because we're wasting time, and...because I said so." Though he already knew that the last part unfazed her.

"OooOh is that the _great_ Hitsugaya-taicho giving me an order?" She teased and leaned closer, protruding her chest out even more.

"Oi, Momo. Holding your bankai for only five hours is not enough, I really need you to do this."

"Six. I can hold it for _six_ hours."

"Still not enough. And now that you made your point, I'll ask again: please put your clothes back on and pay attention."

"So _you _do find me distracting?" The gleam in her eye becoming brighter.

"Yes, as well as your incessant chatter."

Using her wings, Momo closed the 10-foot gap in between them. Her legs now wrapped around his torso while she gently grasped a handful of his white hair to tilt his neck up so she can easily give him a kiss. "And how about _that_?"

"Uhmm Momo...you're extremely hot."

"Well, thanks. You're not bad yourself, taicho."

"No, I meant that you're burning me."

"Oh. Oh!" Hinamori realized what she's doing and instantly felt horrible. She was about to move off of him but he grabbed her small waist.

"Wait, stay like this. It seems I'm able to tolerate it, but just try not to...melt me." He smiled, though a little pained.

"Shiro-chan, let me go. I'm hurting you!"

"Relax, baka. It takes more than this to kill me." Releasing more of his own spiritual pressure to counter hers. "Now...try to lower your reiatsu." Looking up at his wife and giving her a light squeeze of encouragement.

"I can't, I suck at this!" She shook her head. Tears of frustration started to brim her brown eyes.

"Shhh love. Just calm down..." Toushiro hushed while caressing her face. "You know, I haven't been this close to you like this." Reaching behind her shoulders and glided his hand vertically over the flaming feathers. "You're even more breathtaking..." He said, more to himself.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "You're just saying that so to calm me down."

"Did it work?" He joked.

She grinned. "A little."

"Hm... I can sense the both of you at the moment. _She_ seems to like it when you're in this form, at least I can feel that she does."

"Really?" Hinamori placed a hand on her stomach. Unohana had assured her that the fetus is unharmed whenever she goes in her bankai form, but didn't really expect for the baby to _like_ it.

Hitsugaya nodded and just watched his beautiful wife smile in wonderment. For him, the shock still hasn't sunk in yet, from the fact that the baby's spiritual pressure is already so distinct and even tangible at times.

"I still have no idea what to name her."

"I'm leaving that up to you." Closing his eyes when she gently set her forehead against his, the setting sun silhouetting their profile. They sighed at the same time, comfortable as their reiatsu are now at an equal level. ...

Knowing that she couldn't have done the feat without his help, her heart swelled even more. "I love you, Shiro-chan."

"I love you."

Momo had to slightly lean back when she felt Toushiro lower his head, and brush his cool lips just above her navel to say, "And you."

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: How you like all that fluff? Toushiro, say you love me too, I'm over here! Hehehe. Please review!**


	25. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Fluffometer: High**

**A/N: For some of those who wonder why Toushiro still calls Momo "Hinamori", this explanation is for you. Yes, it's out of habit but mostly because it just sounds sooo good when Toushiro says it in the anime with his deep voice: "Hinamori." Sigh. Kira and Madarame calls her "Hinamori-san"" because they're in denial that she's married and Renji just out of habit too. I intentionally have Hitsugaya call her "Hinamori" when he's really serious or if it's work-related (or dreaming like in chapter 34) and "Momo" when it's personal fluffy time. But what it all comes down to is that "Hinamori" or "Momo" or "Bed-wetter" –they're all the same person. Yeay! Glad to get that out of the way...Now, here's the new chapter. Please review! I love your reviews! Muah! Muah!**

**_WATASHI NO KOKORO_**

**Chapter 37**

**...**

* * *

It was an hour past lunchtime when Matsumoto was alone in the division headquarters behind her desk, her head already nodding off to sleep when both the office and veranda doors swiftly slid open.

"Huh, wha-?"

A quick gust blew the golden locks off her face when she felt someone flash-stepped past and in through the private garden. Annoyed to have her afternoon nap interrupted, Rangiku got up and went to the veranda, searching for the invisible culprit. Becoming more curious when she heard a girlish squeal –"Oi, what's going on out there?"

But stopped when she saw –under one of the sakura trees –her taicho on all fours, with a playful smirk on his face as he pinned a squirming Hinamori on the grass. "Ayah! Kids..." She gestured to herself as if to say 'nevermind' and walked back into the office; closing the doors shut to resume her nap without all the noise.

"Give it back, Momo."

"No way! It's not fair, Shiro-chan!"

"What is?"

"That you can keep a picture of me on your desk while I can't." Although she's got tons hidden _in_ her desk.

"I don't see you grinning like an idiot in it. Pick a different one."

"You don't look like an idiot in the picture, Shiro-chan! The girls always say that you're soo cute when you smile. And I agree! ..Umpf!" Trying to move her legs so she can kick him off, but to no avail.

"Cute. Yeah, because I'm all about _cute_." He snorted then nuzzled the ticklish spot on her neck.

"Ahahaha! Okay, okay I'll give it back –get off me then, geez..." Toushiro moved and rolled to lay on the grass right next to her, tucking his forearm underneath to prop his head up. He laughed to see his wife still trying to catch her breath.

"You never were able to outrun me, Bed-wetter."

A little upset at the comment, she petulantly stuck her tongue out.

"Oi, come here. I was just kidding." Chuckling as he slid his arm under her head and gathered her close, regretting the last thing he said.

"You were?" Hinamori looked at him expectantly. She was referring to the picture.

He sighed. "Fine. If you want it that bad then keep it on your desk."

"Thank you. You do look handsome Toushiro, the women all think so." Fishing out the picture from her robe and now looking at it like a prize worth the fight.

"Ah. I don't really care about that, baka."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I actually just wanted a reason to pin you to the ground –oi, don't start Hinamori." He warned when she started to poke his ribs at the jibe. Then continued when her warm brown eyes prodded, "It's just that...that I have to constantly prove to everyone that I'm not a naive little kid anymore. And I hate it every time I'm labeled this 'child-prodigy'...so yeah, that picture right there, makes me look like some snot-nosed kid." He shrugged indicating that it wasn't all that big of a deal as he now directed his gaze to watch the clouds; content to have his wife in his arms in this glorious afternoon.

Momo was studying his profile. Not too surprised at the confession, for his insecurities were similar to her own. _The struggle to prove everyone wrong._ "We're so similar, you and I..."

_Yet... you treat it with indifference, a quick annoyed twitch of a brow then you brush it off. Since you had proved all of them wrong many times before._ Hinamori turned, feeling a little somber as her eyes now far away...  
_Meanwhile, I'm here still drowning in all my short-comings, and hardly could I just 'brush them off' so easily. I'm not strong like you, nor I ever will be. So no, I take that back –we aren't that similar after all._

Toushiro felt the sudden plummet of her reiatsu, as he immediately changed the course of the subject. "Although there is one opinion from the female population that I think quite highly of –if indeed she thinks me _cute _or not." Grateful to have succeeded when she snapped out of it.

"And who might this lucky girl be?" Momo played ignorant.

His thumb and forefinger gently tugged on her ear lobe. "My beautiful wife."

She moved and settled herself over on top of Hitsugaya, aware of how small she is compared to him. Her tabi-encased toes barely just reaching his knees as she did a once-over of his flawless face; holding it with both hands. "And _she_ just happens to know that you're the most handsome _man _alive."

Toushiro's mouth slanted, burying his free hand into her hair as she leaned closer.

The sound of their kisses melded in with the chirping birds, along with the wind ruffling the branches above as stray white sakura blossoms fell all around them.

She pulled away five minutes later, wearing an expression like she was caught in a dilemma. Her eyes were staring at his mouth as she slowly licked her glossy lips –wiping his sweet taste off of them.

"Something I can help you with?"

"...Eto...I guess Abarai-taicho won't mind if I'm late."

He rolled over, trapping her underneath him as he nuzzled her ear. "Tell him I needed your help for a couple of hours on something _very _important."

She agreed, with a twinkle in her eye. "Hmmm...I suppose he'll understand."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

A few days later...

After having an earlier-than usual breakfast, they headed to the healing division for a routine appointment. "Hello, Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. Nice to see you again." Greeted the 4th squad captain, always looking forward to seeing this patient's progress in particular.

"Ohayo, Unohana-taicho!" Momo cheerily greeted.

"Unohana-taicho." Toushiro briefly looked up to nod before reverting his attention back to a medical reference book –quickly flipping through a couple of pages before closing and returning it on the shelf. Then taking his usual post beside Unohana while she does the weekly check-up on his wife. Although, not too close to be a nuisance to the physician/taicho, but close enough to observe what's going on.

"You look marvelous Hitsugaya-san!" Completely satisfied that the mother-to-be reiatsu is free of stress, even excited to see some small visible changes on the girl. "It's almost June, four months since we last measured the size of your little fireball in there. So today, we'll be doing that too."

"Ahh! Really? I know she has grown but I'm excited to know by how much exactly." Beaming at her husband, who was standing with his arms habitually crossed. He winked back.

"We'll find out but let's get this ugly part out of the way, ne?"

"Hai." Momo agreed as she started to roll up her sleeve. Retsu started to move about the room, preparing the syringe and needle.

"When does the blood-drawing stop?" Toushiro asked, earning him a surprised glance from both ladies. Apparently not too fond of this part of the procedure, "With all the healing advancement these days, shouldn't there be a more non-invasive way to check her blood?"

Unohana is used to the young captain saving his questions for later, so she was somewhat caught off guard. "I'm afraid not Hitsugaya-taicho. I'll be needing her samples up until she's due. We're trying to take all precautions being that this is a rare case...it's been over a hundred years since the last shinigami pregnancy, so our facility isn't really well updated to accommodate such an occurrence. But we're doing our best."

"I understand. I apologize, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine, taicho. Really."

* * *

...

* * *

They were holding hands when they left the 4th Division building. Hinamori's mind was in the clouds somewhere; even skipping a couple of times on their way to the 5th squad headquarters.

"Our baby is now almost 7 centimeters, she doubled in size from the last measurement four months ago!" Momo said brightly, glancing up at her husband who was studying the images that the machine generated. A furrow in between his brows as he tried to make sense of everything that was in the picture; which consisted of a prominent ball of purple reiatsu and that's about it.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Unohana-taicho said that it's funny how I've been referring to the fetus as a female, even if we don't really know yet...but I just have this feeling, Shiro-chan. And in four months time we will definitely know for sure. I can't wait!"

"Ah. Me too."

"Geez Toushiro, you can try to sound just a little bit excited. If the needle-poking part still bothers you, then you should be rest assured because I'm used to it. Besides, I had a sword punctured through me before so a tiny needle doesn't bother me one bit." She tried to joke but his jaw visibly clenched at her remark and he remained even more silent.

"I'm sorry... that wasn't funny. But please, you're raining on my parade right now –lighten up." As she slid her office door open and tugged his hand so he can follow.

"Ohayo Abarai-kun. Shiro-chan is here...again." Hinamori grinned.

"Abarai-taicho." Toushiro acknowledged the redhead behind his desk, who was drinking coffee -a habit he took up from the real world.

"Ohayo Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho." Not surprised, nor does he mind to see the white-haired captain in his office. A frequent visitor as of late; sometimes even staying for hours at a time.

For the most part the younger taicho would just sit on the long white couch and listen to his wife chatter behind her desk. Or would just quietly watch her fill out reports like some lovestruck puppy –heedless that he has a whole division to run for a change, and forgetting to wear that scowl that made it seem as if the whole world was strapped on his shoulders.

Renji keeps to himself, minding his own business while the couple would be in the opposite end of the room. Though he couldn't help but look their way that one time when he first heard Hitsugaya laugh –Abarai had almost slid out of his chair!

The redhead smiled to himself after recalling the memory, feeling a little envious. _Can't blame the prodigal fucker for putting his guard down. He's got everything._

"Momo." Toushiro was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the couch's armrest when he interrupted his wife, who was busy shuffling through a stack of reports on her desk.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Your birthday is coming up in three days."

"Hai...tsk. Where did I put that expense sheet?"

"So what did you want to do?"

"Do with what?"

"Your birthday."

"Oh. Nothing in particular, what did you want to do?"

_Beat you on the head until you tell me what you want. Baka_. "Nevermind."

"No more elaborate gifts though, or parties either."

"Right."

* * *

...

* * *

Two nights later...

It was 11:45 P.M.

Toushiro woke up next to an empty bed, but instantly felt at ease when he sensed her reiatsu nearby. He found Hinamori in the kitchen, dressed in her pajamas that constituted of a pink 'boyshort' which had _SEXY _written on the back with its matching gray tank top that Rangiku had bought for her from the real world.

She was barefoot, and on the tip of her toes with her arms stretched. Her fingers adorably wiggled as she struggled trying to reach a box of crackers. "Tsk. Why is it kept so high..."

Momo felt his bare chest against the back of her head as he easily got the box for her. His reach far surpassing her own.

"Here let me, before you hurt yourself." Kissing her shoulder before moving away.

She turned and smiled guiltily. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and leaned his hip on a counter. "You didn't wake me."

She sheepishly grinned. "I was just so hungry!" Pulling a cracker out and shoving it in her mouth.

"I can see that." He observed, while she gobbled another piece. "Put your robe on –I'm waking up the cook."

"No, don't do that Shiro-chan! Geez. I can do it myself."

"So can I. What did you want?"

Hinamori said the first thing that came to mind, her stomach agreeing noisily. "Some nabeyaki udon soup...maybe?" One speculative eyebrow raised as she watched her husband automatically get a pot and the ingredients for the soup. "How...did you learn to do _that_?" Momo perched herself up next to the stove and studied him nimbly preparing her food.

"From watching Oba-saan, and from the sleepless nights when I find myself rummaging through here looking for a snack. Didn't want to bother Hisao [the cook] either."

"I see..." _Amazing._

* * *

...

* * *

40 minutes later...

"That was delicious, Shiro-chan! Thank you." They were sitting side by side on the kitchen island as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now let's get to bed, it's late."

"Demo...I'm craving for something sweet."

_Is she serious?_ "What in particular?"

"Uhmm...it's okay, I'm sure I'll find something. You go back to sleep Shiro-chan, I'll be there in a sec." Her face already hidden behind a cupboard door as she started to search.

Toushiro looked at the clock, a corner of his lips slanting. "Oi, Momo. Come sit back down, I got it."

"What? You're going to whip me up some dessert too?" Her head slowly peeked to look at him.

He gestured with his head, telling her to 'just come and sit, then you'll see.'

"Fine..." She sat on the counter with her legs dangling.

Hitsugaya opened the refrigerator door, rummaged through and pulled out a square white box. He walked towards her and gently placed it on her lap.

"Happy Birthday, Bed-wetter."

"Kyaaa! It's a chappy cake!" With a '_Happy Birthday Momo_' written in red over the white frosting.

"Matsumoto will kill me for this..." _But it's all for a worthy cause_. He grinned, content to see his wife's face brightening like she just opened a treasure chest.

"I told you guys no parties." A little hesitant to touch the cake.

Toushiro handed her a spoon. "Dig in. I'll have it replaced tomorrow so don't worry." He almost laughed when she giddily clapped and reached for the utensil.

"Mmmm... it's peach and strawberry-filled –with custard! I'm going to get so fat!"

He chuckled. "Ah. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Momo slowed her pace, her eyes doleful. "Mou...I'm going to look hideous...and I'm_ so_ old." Her voice muffled as her head slowly bowed –the spoon forgotten in her mouth.

"Oi, says who?"

"I'm older than you, Toushiro."

"Not by much, baka." Taking the half-eaten cake and putting it aside as he now stood in front of her –gently removing the spoon while he goaded, "Look at me."

Her frown was heartbreaking.

Hitsugaya held in a smile when she finally gazed up, with white frosting on her chin and on the corners of her mouth.

"Must I always repeat myself, Momo? You're perfect no matter what...mood swings and all."

She softly laughed, wholeheartedly, as her dismal demeanor now completely forgotten.

He grazed his thumb across her lower lip, "But you're even more beautiful when you smile, love. _And_ you don't look a day older than when we use to sit on Oba-saan's porch, holding a contest on who can spit watermelon seeds the farthest."

She smiled at the childhood memory.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

He held her face, Hinamori expected a kiss but instead was surprised when his warm tongue slowly licked the icing off her chin.

Toushiro smiled that boyish smile that always made her heart skip a beat before leaning in to seize her mouth, and he was taken aback at how much more sweeter she even tasted. He groaned when she opened her lips, welcoming his urge to get a better taste. His hand glided from her shoulder to her arm, pulling down the gray strap of her top to reveal one perfect breast.

"Tou...shiro. Ah...we're in the kitchen."

He smirked while nuzzling the underside of her jaw, "It's our kitchen. As far as I'm concerned, we can do whatever we want in here." He whispered, already lowering his head and planting soft kisses on her collarbone.

"But Shiro–"

Hinamori was abruptly silenced by his lips as he grabbed her buttocks with both hands and lifted her off the counter. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she clung to him; deepening the kiss even more while Toushiro was in charge of getting them safely into the bedroom.

* * *

...

* * *

The moon made the room bright enough to decipher their naked bodies in the dark, as Momo was sprawled on top of him lightly tracing the scar on his shoulder. Her other hand just underneath her chin, keeping her head erect.

"Shiro-chan."

"Hn." His mind was a little muddled as sleep started to replace the exhaustion from just finished making love.

"I have a confession." She was feeling brave and wanted to take advantage of his relaxed state. _And_ h_e can't get mad at me. It's my birthday._

"Can't it wait until tomorrow, Momo?"

"No, it can't."

"Very well. Out with it."

"Remember during our honeymoon, how I promised not to use that calming bakudo on you ever again?"

"...Yes."

"Well, I sort of did...use it again."

"...when?"

"It was during that time when we were...separated and Unohana-taicho was worried that I haven't been getting any sleep. She was very upset..."  
It got really quiet, almost like he was dozing off. "Toushiro, are you still listening?"

"I'm all ears." And presently wide awake.

"She didn't care how but just told me to get some rest right away–"

"So you snuck into our room and placed the bakudo then, knowing it's the only way you can sleep –right next to me."

"...Hai."

"That would explain a lot."

"It never really fully works on you though, the effects seem to wear off and you'd wake up."

"How many times did you come here?"

"A few. Especially during those stormy nights...we even had sex once."

_"What the hell?"_ He didn't mean to say that out loud. It was silent for a moment as Toushiro absorbed all the information in...

"You're not mad at me are you?" ...

"No. I'm actually relieved. Thought I was losing my mind..." He ran a hand through his hair, curious now. "So...how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The sex." Imagining how awkward it could have been.

"It was..._mind-blowing_."

Her answer gave rise to some concerns. "Better than having me fully awake?"

Momo had to laugh. "No, of course not! Baka!"

"Huh. I remembered it to be very explicit, but so convinced that it was just all a dream...like some withdrawal symptom from not having you with me." Inwardly flinching as he recalled waking up to an empty bed every morning, then to realize that his own wife couldn't stand to be near him. He hated that word: _separated._

"I'm sorry...I took advantage of you."

"I deserved it. I deserve much worse for what I did to you. So please, don't apologize Momo."

"Always so hard on yourself, Shiro-chan."

He shrugged. Not wanting to talk about it anymore, "So are there any more heinous crimes you committed that I should know about?"

Hinamori sighed and shook her head. Thankful that he didn't even scold her once and very glad that she finally got that out of her system.

Hitsugaya kissed the bridge of her nose. "Then goodnight, love. Let's not waste a very important day trying to catch up on lost sleep."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**


	26. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bleach**

**Fluffometer: Mild**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**A/N: Please review. That's all I ask :( ...Oh, and also mention favorite parts! :)**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 38**

* * *

**The Perfect Weapon**

* * *

"That necklace is so kawaii, Peachy-chan! It matches your ring." Pointing at the heart-shaped 15-ct diamond pendant around Hinamori's neck.

"Thank you, Yachiru-chan. It's my birthday gift from him." Her stomach did its butterfly flip when she remembered how she came upon the present four months ago.

It was on the morning of her birthday. Momo was sitting on the edge of the lounge chair in the balcony, meditating with Tobiume when she felt his cool fingers clasp something behind her neck. Her hand instinctively went to her collarbone to touch the long delicate chain, eyes becoming wide when she now held the pendant in the palm of her hand.

"Now before you start...I clearly remembered what you said about not buying an elaborate gift." He sat down behind her to explain. She turned to face him with one of her brows raised, as if to ask 'and what part of that didn't you understand?'

"I didn't break the rules since I've had this _waay _before your birthday, so it doesn't really count."

"I see." Momo said, sounding a little resigned. It was quiet for a while as her eyes now back to inspect the brilliant stone, with a small smile on her lips. "It's a heart..."

"My heart. It's not much, but it's yours...it's always been."

"..."

"Oi, don't cry Momo. Please."

"It's the most beautiful thing... It may not mean much to you, but to me it's..._everything_."

His thumbs wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks as he held her face. "I didn't mean to upset you even more, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I'm not upset, Shiro-chan. I'm just thankful...and pregnant! Ugh. These mood swings are off the scale!" Momo rolled her eyes out of exasperation, then bowed to place her forehead apologetically against his chest. Not wanting to address the real reason why she's in such a sorrowful state.

Toushiro somberly smiled, kissing the top of her head and inhaling her fresh, sweet scent... the phone in his pocket beeped. He closed his eyes with jaws noticeably clenched. "Kuso..."

"Shiro-chan please, it's okay. Just go." She plead without looking at him, yet contradicting her words as she tightened her hold on the front of his haori; silently begging him to stay.

"After all this is over, I promise never to work on your birthdays." He vowed.

"Hm... that would be nice. Like our own personal holiday." Trying to make light of things.

"Yes... I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." His phone beeped once more. "Hell, I'll marry you again." He crookedly smiled though devoid of humor.

Hinamori finally glanced up to meet his eyes, the aquamarine pools never looked so distressed. "All I need is for you to come back safe and sound –and nothing else."

"I will."

"I love you, Toushiro."

"And I love you. Both. Please be safe."

Their lips were reluctant to break away from the parting kiss. But alas, he had to leave as Hinamori watched her husband shunpo up to the roofs. Headed towards the Senkaimon gate that's awaiting his arrival for yet another emergency mission in the real world.

Kurosaki Ichigo finally came back from his hiatus and they needed Hitsugaya to help gather and analyze some data. Then also to test the substitute-shinigami's newfound sense of control...

_Phew! But thank goodness that the mission only lasted a week. And seven days without Toushiro was already long enough!_ Although he made sure to call every night and would stay on the phone line until she fell asleep...

"Ready, Peachy-chan?" Yachiru asked, disrupting Hinamori's reverie. She snapped out of it and waved to Toushiro who was a little far-off to the side. He was sitting under a tree on top of a hill; reading a book.

He saw her then. Seated behind Kusajishi on the motorcycle with her arms around the pink-haired girl's waist. Toushiro subtly raised an open palm and waved once. Trying hard not to show his sudden anxiety to see the bubble-headed girl taking control of the bike with his wife as the passenger.

"Yo, Zaraki-taicho."

"Ah."

"Kusajishi ever driven one of those things before?"

"She's got a scooter."

"That's not the same." A vein started to appear on the back of his head. Regretting his agreement with Momo to spend this Saturday afternoon with the reckless duo.

"Relax, Hitsugaya. Your wife just taught her how so she should be okay. Here, have some sake." Handing the white-haired captain the bottle.

"No thanks." Said Toushiro who now stood up to watch the girls zoom across the fields. Their laughter drifting off in the distance as Yachiru drove the bike even faster while Hinamori had her arms up in the air.

"Weeeee! Ahahaha! Peachy-chan, this is awesome!" Yachiru could be heard exclaiming as they disappeared behind a hill, causing Hitsugaya to be more concerned; a bead of sweat now visible on his forehead.

A loud scream suddenly broke and was then followed by an eerie silence. He flash-stepped over the hills to find it empty, though his eyes immediately zoned in on the open clearing of a cliff. His heart thudded louder as he flash-stepped closer. Only to be caught off guard by their breathless giggles.

They were lying side by side on the grass about five feet away from the cliff's edge. "I swear...Yachiru-chan. You...almost gave me a heart attack!" Momo snickered, "The look on your face..." She couldn't finish as a fit of giggles overtook her.

"I really did try to brake... but I forgot which one is the brakes!" The younger girl laughed. Toushiro had to clear his throat. He was leaning on a tree with his arms crossed, apparently not amused.

"Eh...Whitey-chan?"

_Damn... _Momo raised herself up on her elbows, with withered autumn leaves and some branches stuck in her hair. "Oh hey, Shiro-chan." She grinned.

"Mind telling me what happened to the bike?"

"It's...down there." She said in a small voice, pointing her index finger towards the ground.

He looked over the cliff to find the motorcycle suspended in her Tsuriboshi bakudo spell. He inwardly cringed at the depth of the fall. The ocean's waves crashing on the rocks emphasized it even more as he visualized his wife and her friend inboard.

"Uhmm...Yachiru and I will retrieve it. Don't worry, Toushiro. We'll get it." Although she has no idea how, without having to use her bankai.

Hitsugaya reached behind his right shoulder to unsheathe his sword. "Tch. I wasn't worried about the bike, baka...Soten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" Summoning the ice dragon under his breath as it flew down the cliff, then returned with the motorcycle in its gigantic jaws.

"Hah...Awesome dragon Whitey-chan!"

"Come, Yachiru-chan. You can pet him too! Don't be fooled by those blood-red eyes." Momo tugged her friend's hand and placed it on Hyourinmaru's nose, while the dragon slowly placed the bike on the ground. At the same time Momo stretched, rubbing the ice dragon's brow. "He's so gentle, my Hyourinmaru."

"Ahahaha! Ken-chan will never believe me!" Yachiru giddily crawled into the giant's mouth, holding on to its fangs like she's trapped in a jail cell made of ice.

Hinamori ran and wrapped her arms around Toushiro's waist, looking up with those puppy brown eyes. "Can we go for a ride Shiro-chan? Please?"

He rolled his eyes. _As if he could refuse._ Although, he did feel more at ease to have them ride something that he's in control of. "Fine. But we have to get back soon, our dinner reservation-" their squeals can be heard as the dragon dove back down the cliff, leaving him alone.

You're just so gallant, master. Hyourinmaru teased.

_Unlike you? She just touches your ear and you melt! Fucking softie._ The captain snorted.

You heard her, she owns me too.

He smirked at the realization, watching them as they glided towards the sunset, the vast ocean reflecting its golden light. Momo was seated on the dragon's neck, holding on to its spines. Her face basking with a smile and hair wildly billowing against the wind.

_Ah. That she does. _

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_I'm so lost._

She was somewhere completely unfamiliar, her eyes squinting up at the stars. Trying to navigate her way home as Toushiro had taught her to decipher constellations like a map a few times before.

_Damn...it's still not making sense!_

"Hinamori-kun." Said a soothing voice that she recognized so well. He was right behind her, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Aizen...what are you doing here?" Momo didn't need to turn around though she clutched the front of her robes tighter.

"My, my...is that how you greet your captain?"

"You are not my captain, you never were. It was all an illusion that you had everyone believe." A rumble can be heard, as he found her answer amusing.

"But I never needed to use an illusion with you. It was just that easy."

"What do you want from me?" Instinctively moving a hand over her lower abdomen and winced when he grabbed a fistful of her hair, roughly pulling her back against him. His other hand was on her neck as it slowly slid down her chest then stopped over her stomach.

He chillingly spoke, "Why do you make yourself so vulnerable to love, when it's the ultimate weapon to hurt the people you want to protect the most? You silly, silly girl."

Fear so overwhelming ran a shiver down her spine, making her voice waver and unconvincing. "You are wrong. I am stronger because of it. I have all the more purpose to defeat you–" his grasp became tighter as she bit her lower lip to hold in a whimper.

"But you are weak, Hinamori-kun, you cannot protect your dear husband. It's futile. The only purpose you will serve is to help me destroy him. You...and this child –are the perfect weapon." He leered.

"You will never harm us."

"Trust me, I will find a way."

She reached for Tobiume's hilt and summoned through gritted teeth, "Bankai."

Momo woke up perspiring, her wide brown eyes searched the bright, sunlit room. Trying to comprehend as these haunting dreams would usually occur in the night. Nights when Shiro-chan wasn't with her.

The realization that it was just a dream didn't give her comfort whatsoever. This was different from the rest –it had more words exchanged, the baby involved...it had more of an impact. This dream had a purpose and that is to embed the fear that was subconsciously there. Fear that became so staggeringly real.

She was hyperventilating. Her fingers shook as she reached for the note that was laid on a pillow.

_**Momo,**_

_**Gone early to a meeting. Wait for me, I'll walk you to your office.**_

_**P.S**_  
_**What do you think about getting a new bed?**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Shiro-chan**_

Hinamori placed the note on her chest, crumpling it as though to embrace it. "Toushiro..." She finally exhaled and then turned on her side. Huddled, while she wrapped her arms around her knees and silently cried.

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya was thankful to have the meeting be done early, also inwardly glad that he wasn't delegated to head back to Karakura and take over Komomura's place, who was injured from an Arrancar attack. Though nothing that a quick reiatsu restoration from Soul Society can take care of. So Kira Izuru was sent out instead, along with his vice-captain.

_Tch. With all these arrancar reappearances it won't be long until I'm assigned to the real world once again–_

Toushiro's musing was put on a halt when he slid the bedroom door open to find it empty, but immediately noticed the balcony open. He expected her to be meditating with Tobiume, yet was rather curious to see her standing up so still. She was holding on to the banister in a manner that was making her knuckles white. So lost in thought that he waited until she noticed him...

Momo turned to see her husband leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed, he smiled in greeting when their eyes met.

She looked really upset before quickly turning back around to address the scenery, "It's a beautiful day isn't?" A little too brightly. Kicking herself for not masking her expression fast enough.

"Hn. Momo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. But we should get going, ne?"

He followed after her as she jumped off the balcony, hurriedly walking to the 5th division. "There's no hurry, Momo. Abarai won't be there yet, he had to meet with Kuchiki-taicho."

"I see..." She somewhat slowed her pace, though still walking ahead of him.

"So how about that new bed I mentioned?"

"Yes, how about that."

"I guess I can just use rocks and put a blanket over it."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She said inattentively.

Toushiro didn't care if they were out in public at this point, he held her arm to have her face him. "Oi, what's gotten into you?" Indeed earning them some stares.

"Huh? I'm fine."

He placed a hand on her forehead, it was warm but that's just her normal temperature. "Are you feeling sick? Did you forget to eat?"

"Tsk. Stop being so worried, Shiro-chan. Really, I'm okay."

"Convince me."

She had to close her eyes from those disarming aquamarines. Momo sighed, knowing there was no way around it. "I'm sorry Toushiro, don't take this the wrong way but...I guess..."

His white brow elegantly raised.

"I just need some time alone."

"...Of course. Anything you need, I understand." But he didn't understand.

"And yes, the bed is a great idea. I'm sure you'll pick the right one." Momo tip-toed to give him a quick kiss and was surprised when he deepened it. Leaning her back against a nearby wall, and holding her chin down with his thumb as he slid his tongue in. Toushiro braced a hand next to her for support, unmindful of the glares and whistles that their public display of affection had caused.

Hinamori's hands were on his chest and she had to gently push him away to break the kiss, in case her face gets any redder. "Hmmm...I'll see you later...baka." She shyly whispered.

Satisfied to see her at least smiling, he waited until she disappeared from his sight and went on his way. Her words coming back to mind. "_You over think things too much. Try to look at the surface for once and just take it for what it is."_

_So if she says she needs time alone –so be it._ But he still can't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

**…**

* * *

He looked at the clock, 10:30 P.M. Then started on a new report, trying to keep his mind occupied.

_Where is she? _

And as though on cue, he felt her reiatsu getting close.

Momo landed on the balcony, and was thankful not to see her husband when she descended the spiral staircase. Her hakama was in tatters, her hair singed two inches shorter, and a small trail of blood marred her porcelain leg from a cut on her knee. She headed straight to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door.

At the same time the bedroom door opened as Toushiro came in. He heard her hiss "Ittai...", and had to stop. Reminding himself that she wanted to be left alone and realizing that maybe he's been smothering her with his over-protectiveness, that it's considered wise to just keep his distance for now. Though he already planned to have a few of his men follow her tomorrow when she's training by herself. _Just in case..._

Momo finally came out of the bathroom and tip-toed when she saw him asleep on the bed, facing away on his side. She slowly lied down next to him, after turning off the lamp. And just stared at his back against the subtle light of the moon. The sinewy muscles lining his body looked so lithesome and powerful even in the dark. Never once had she deemed him incapable of anything.

_I can't be your downfall, Shiro-chan. _

Tears streamed down her face as she silently sobbed, the horrid dream still fresh in her mind.

Toushiro waited until her breathing was even, to indicate that she fell asleep, before turning around to gather her in his arms. "Baka, Momo." He whispered against her hair. _Why must you keep things to yourself?_ It killed him to hear her cry and not know what to do.

_We'll get to the bottom of this._..hoping that it's just one of those emotional onsets from being pregnant.

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori woke up alone, feeling much worse when a wave of nausea overtook her as she dashed straight to the bathroom...

She was 15 minutes late for work.

"Ohayo Abarai-taicho, Rukia-san." Momo greeted, hurriedly sitting down in her desk. She was getting dizzy once again.

"Oha –oi, you look a mess Momo-chan! Renji, are you overworking her?" Rukia was standing over her friend, combing her hair back.

"Please take the day off, Hinamori-san."

"No, I'm fine guys! Really." Though already placing her head back down in her arms which were propped on the desk.

"I'm calling Hitsugaya-taicho." Renji was reaching for the office phone.

"No don't! I'll just go and take today off then. I'll be at home if you need me, taicho."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the 4th Division, Momo-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you later."

Hinamori was actually thankful as she flash-stepped back to the 10th division when another wave of nausea hit her. She decided to go back to sleep and woke up three hours later to find that she felt much better. _What the hell? Crazy symptoms_.

Momo dressed in her white kimono with the blue floral pattern, tying its beautiful dark blue obi around her waist and decided to just hang out in her husband's office.

"Oi, Rangiku-san!"

"Momo-chan! What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. I wasn't feeling good so taicho sent me home."

"Meanwhile, my taicho had me working like a slave holding the fort down. He's been out all day with these meetings!"

"Oh, in that case I'll just keep you company then." She grinned, happy to be of service. "Here, let me have some of these..." grabbing a stack from her friend's desk and setting it on Toushiro's, as she made herself comfortable.

"Oi, thank you so much. I owe you big time!"

"You don't owe me anything, Rangiku-san...what's with these pens? They're awful." Being used to writing with her comfort-grip chappy pens, she rummaged through the drawers to find other office supplies.

"Don't make a mess, Momo-chan. Just make sure you put them back in the right place. It ruins his day if anything is misplaced, you know." Rangiku said without looking up, much too engrossed to finish the bottomless paperwork.

Hinamori ignored her friend's warning as she opened a drawer one after another. And was half-way closing one when curiosity got the better of her, for inside were 5 to 6 opened letters addressed to _Toushiro_, the penmanship reminded her of students in Karakura High. She opened an envelope and read the letter, it was dated three years ago from Karin.

They were innocent enough; mostly detailed descriptions of a soccer match from either her team's or a professional game she saw on T.V. Though one of the letters stood out from the rest and it was written about a year ago. It had a detailed paragraph of yet another soccer game but it ended with

_**...although we won the match, I still wish you were here.**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Karin**_

That didn't sit well with Momo and as if to make matters worse, there inside the same drawer was a velvet jewelry box. She pulled the small white card that was protruding out from it. And it read,

_**Happy Valentine's Day**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Shiro-chan**_

She had her hands around the velvet case, ready to open it when Hitsugaya slid the office doors open.

"Oi...Momo. What are you doing here?"

"Ah...uhmm, I have to go." As she walked past him without a glance in his direction and was about to flash-step out of there when he grabbed her arm.

"Matsumoto, I believe your break is overdue." It wasn't a request.

"Sure thing."_ This isn't good._ Rangiku instantly noticed as she worriedly looked at Hinamori, who had her head bowed, before sliding the door shut.

"Tell me what happened just now."

She shrugged off his hold, still not wanting to meet his eyes. "It's nothing. I really need to leave."

"If it's nothing, then why did you look at me with such...contempt? This can't be just one of your mood swings, Hinamori."

"What if it is?"

"Something tells me it isn't. Please Momo, just tell me what's bothering you. How can I fix it if I don't know?"

"Ugh." Hinamori gave up and relaxed her defensive stance, then walked over to the couch to lie face down when she felt a headache coming. Burying her face in one of Rangiku's decorative pillows. "I found Karin's letters in your desk." Her voice muffled.

"And?"

"And some jewelry that you meant to give her for Valentine's Day."

"What? Oi, I didn't give her anything nor did I respond to any of those letters...Momo, are you... _jealous_ of Karin?"

"And so what if I am?" She sat up now, her face flushed. Surprised to find him so close.

Toushiro was sitting on the floor with a smirk, holding the velvet box and handing it to her. "Here open it."

"It's empty."

"Because you're wearing it, baka."

"I don't understand."

"I meant to give this to you for Valentine's day but we weren't really in speaking terms, so I decided to give it on your birthday. It worked out perfectly since you were so adamant on me not buying a present."

"I see..."

"Do you really?" The back of his fingers tenderly glided on her porcelain cheek. Glad to see her back, though he almost laughed at her suspicions. _Over tomboy Karin? Absurd_.

"It's not fair." She said in a small voice.

"What is?"

"If the tables were turned, and it was you who found letters from Kira in my desk. You wouldn't let it go this easily."

"..."

"Answer me, Toushiro. Am I right?"

"Yes. But I–"

"Tsk. I'm sorry. I have some other things..." She stood up, not wanting to fight and feeling utterly confused at this point. "It's not you, Shiro-chan...I-I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Momo forced on her most reassuring smile, "But I'll see you later."

Her smile didn't fool him for a second as Toushiro was now left staring at the closed doors. ...

S_he didn't tell me everything that's bothering her. And these letters_... as he emptied the drawer's contents into the trash bin ..._made matters worse._

* * *

**….**

* * *

**A/N: Tsuriboshi is Bakudo no. 37 : Suspending Star. 15-carat is a big ass diamond!**

**Sorry for the ending but Momo is going through a lot right now as _winter_ nears... **


	27. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Nor do I own Cynchick's fanfics: Storm and Resolutions.**

**A/N: Please check out my profile page to find the honeymoon, wedding, and engagement ring picture links if you need more visual aid. Heehee. **

**_WATASHI NO KOKORO _**

**CHAPTER 39**

* * *

**Irresolutions**

* * *

_Baka Momo. _

_One minute she's there and the next she's...lost_. That troubled, far away look in her eyes have become more bleak as of late. Her feigned smiles an indication that she has no intention of letting anyone in.

It's gotten worse when recent reports showed a drastic increase of casualties occuring in the real world from both hollow and arrancar attacks. The hybrids have become stronger and even more intelligent it seems. Proof that the hougyoku's maturity is nearing its mark.

It also didn't help that Yamomoto-Soutaicho had assigned the youngest captain to lead a covert mission to scout Hueco Mundo. The very reason why he's hardly been at home or in the office for the past four weeks. Engaged in his search, along with Shihouin Yourichi, to recruit death gods known for their expertise in stealth. They were to leave next month.

The idea of crossing paths with Aizen in Hueco Mundo was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Though Hitsugaya dreaded the idea of leaving his wife, especially in her current condition.

He was staring out of his office window engrossed in his thoughts, bearing that usual austere expression.

Unohana had already cancelled on three of their scheduled appointments due to the constant need of the 4th division captain to heal the seriously injured –much to Toushiro's chagrin. He wanted another voice of reason to tell his wife to stay away from all this, since his past attempts of shielding Momo from the chaos were futile –as expected. He had Matsumoto take her out to either go shopping or relax at the women's bath house a couple times but it made Momo even more agitated. Excusing herself and saying that she has some stuff to do in the office.

They would later find her strenuously training with the division officers or spending time helping the 4th squad since Unohana-taicho and Isane were out on a mission. She would then come home late every night.

_Tch. And those nightmares of hers are back._

Hitsugaya remembered, a few weeks ago, waking up to her touch. Her small hands were cradling his face. Aquamarine eyes adjusted in the dark to see her long lashes spiked from freshly shed tears. Momo was staring at him intently and suffering from a bout of hiccupped sobs.

His body instinctively tensed as he pushed himself up. "Oi, Momo. What happened?"

She placed her index finger on his lips. "Shh...I...I'm okay, Shiro...chan. I just had...I just had a bad dream." She brokenly said in a hush.

"Tch. Come here, love." He reached for her and lied back down, her cheek now pressed against his chest. "Shh...I'm sorry, I didn't wake you– "

"Don't be sor...ry."

It was even more heartbreaking to feel her trembling body, racked with the convulsive sobs that gave no sign of letting up any time soon. They were momentarily quiet while he held her, combing her hair away from her face.

Toushiro knew that in the past it helps her feel at ease when she talks about the nightmares. So he gently prodded. "Momo, do you want to talk about–"

"Sing to me Shiro-chan...that song that Oba-Obasaan... would sing us...to sleep."

"..."

He would much rather use the other comfort tactic. Besides, talking about the dream would help him find out more of her inner turmoil. "I don't think my singing would make you go to sleep, Momo." Not that he _ever_ sang in his life.

She looked up at him sniffling, the dark hazel pools still glistening with traces of despair. He gulped...then sighed. A slight smile dawned on his face, thanking his good fortune to finally have this time alone with his wife despite the circumstance. _Hell, I'll sing on top of Sokyoku hill if she asked me to. _Almost laughing at the mental scene.

Hinamori took his smile as a sign to shut her eyes and press her ear against the thuds of his heart. And waited...

Toushiro was hesitant at first and even chuckled in the middle of the song. Both from feeling a little silly and from the relief that her sobs have indeed abated. He started the lullaby in perfect adagio. His voice deep and soothing with hardly any use of inflection; as it resonated like a gentle hum.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, Pretty baby  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."_

She was back to holding his face now –just watching him in wonderment. Her eyes focused mostly on his lips as he continued on to the last verse.

"_Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty loved one  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby." ..._

The piece only took less than a minute to finish as it was silent once again. She was tenderly grazing her fingers over his mouth.

"Thank you. That was perfect." _You are perfect. _She gushed. Surprised to find her own voice, so compelled from the warmness that overwhelmed her heart.

"I threw all those letters away." He explained. "I apologize Momo, for I didn't mean to keep them."

"I don't care about that, Shiro-chan." She kissed his nose.

"And I've been working on not hating Kira...as much. I know he's a good friend of yours." Inwardly admitting that he still has a long ways to go.

Hinamori had to pull back with her eyebrows raised –disbelieving. He grinned. She laughed.

Toushiro closed his eyes and sighed at the melodious sound. "What?" Momo asked.

He shook his head. "I just haven't heard you laugh in a while."

"Well, _you _haven't kissed me in a while."

He easily moved her on top of him, their foreheads almost touching. "I kiss you while you sleep. Every night when I come home and every morning before I leave."

"...Oh. Sorry, I didn't know."

Toushiro just shrugged.

"Hmmm. It seems I owe you some kisses then. How many are we talking about?" Tilting her face to the side to fit one peck on his mouth. Her hand gliding in through his white hair, almost silver against the light of the moon.

"You owe me a lifetime's worth. And _you_ just had me sing..." He chuckled and covered his eyes from the shame. "So double that amount."

"Is that so?" She laughed, finding him utterly adorable. Though becoming serious when they realized the rarity of this shared moment...

It all happened so fast as lips now locked in an unyielding kiss, tongues colliding to taste, steadfast hands uncovering each others' bodies –ready to become familiar once again. Hinamori wanted to be _much_ closer, her actions became wanton; unrestrained as she straddled him and pinned his hands above his head.

A smug smirk formed on his lips as he let her take reign over his naked body. She looked tantalizing with the diamond heart pendant glistening just above her bare navel. Her eyes clouded with raw desire as she slowly kissed his chest, nipped and glided her tongue lower until...

Hitsugaya had to literally shake his head to rid himself of the thoughts. It's been three weeks since the last time they had made love and the now uncomfortable tightening in his groin area was proof of that.

He decided he's not getting anything done just standing there; inwardly sighing as he returned to his desk and was just about to sit down when Hinamori's distinct reiatsu jogged his senses. Toushiro saw her stomping in through the 10th division front gates. Her long 'pony-tail' swishing and her face determined like she's ready to spar. As predicted.

A roguish smile formed on the captain's lips as he sat down. Satisfied to see the fire back in those chestnut brown eyes.

_Bring it on._

He had his elbows propped on the desk, hands clasped together, awaiting for the doors to open to reveal his beautiful yet furious wife. She came in without knocking and abruptly shut the door. Her eyes darted to the side of the room and was satisfied to see Rangiku absent.

"How dare you make Abarai-kun put me on light duty."

"I thought it necessary, and I didn't have to _make_ Abarai do it. He easily agreed." Determined to hold his ground when he noticed the small dark bags under her eyes.

"He had guards follow me to make sure that all I do is paperwork, and nothing else...which is stupid!"

"Your frequent trips to the 4th Division isn't helping your taicho –or me for that matter."

"They need my help. And since I can't go on missions, this is the least I could do!"

_Did she just stomp her foot at me?_ He held in a smile. "They have enough help, Momo."

"You're meddling again, Toushiro."

"So be it." Serious once again. _I never meddled with your last captain and that sure as hell didn't do you any good_. He also wanted to add.

"Ugh! Honestly Shiro-chan... I'm just pregnant, I'm not an invalid."

"You've been coming home late every night. It's not healthy."

"And so have you!"

"Hinamori, you know better. You need not worry yourself sick."

His voice took on that authoritative edge that she knew would be futile to argue against. Her small shoulders slumped, slightly bowing her head as she turned to leave.

"Momo, please stay. I haven't seen you in almost a month." He was now in front of her, touching her soft cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but then thought about it. "What is it?"

"I...I just hate being stuck in here worrying about everyone else –especially you. I know it's not going to be long, Shiro-chan, for them to send you out there again."

"I always come back, don't I?"

Momo nodded. Wishing to share the same confidence he possessed. _I'm scared, Shiro-chan. So scared._ Is what she wanted to tell him.

"I know I'm asking for a miracle here, Hinamori, but I need you to please try to relax."

She nodded again. Her eyes still downcast. She didn't even bother to look up at the distinct sound of an incoming hell butterfly as it flew in through the window. So tempted to just swat the pesky insect away for it always filled her heart with dread every time he gets summoned.

"Hai, Toushiro. I'll try."

* * *

**…**

* * *

...

* * *

9:00 p.m that night.

Hitsugaya came back from the 12th Division headquarters. It was still early considering that he's been usually getting home after midnight. And now looking forward to spending some much needed time with his wife.

He was about to go into his office when he heard laughter coming from inside their bedroom, which was located about 5 doors down the hall. Toushiro had to do a double take when he slid the doors open to see Yachiru jumping on their new bed (an exact replica of the one they had in their honeymoon villa) while Rukia, Matsumoto, Ise and Momo were on the floor on the loft area with six oversized wedding photo albums all opened and littered about.

"Whitey-chan is home!"

"Oh hey, taicho." Matsumoto greeted. She was lying on her stomach, her boobs look like they're about to spill out while flipping through a black and white picture book.

"Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia and Nanao said at the same time, bowing their heads. They were about to stand, but Toushiro gestured for them to not bother with the formalities. For at that moment all he cared about was that genuine smile on Momo's face. She had her back to him and was looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Shiro-chan. Rangiku-san just remembered that she had these in her room. She was holding on to it for the past seven months!" Momo laughed.

"Oi, you know how bad I am with remembering stuff. But come and look, taicho. They're so beautiful! Your money was well spent!"

"Ah. That's fine, I'll look at it later. I still have to finish up in the office. Sorry to interrupt." Toushiro stood behind Momo and placed his hand on her shoulder, as she tilted her neck up to receive his kiss on her forehead. "Hey you." He greeted. Almost forgetting that they weren't alone.

"I'll come find you later, Shiro-chan. So we can look at it together." She smiled broadly, excited for him to see.

"Hah Peachy-chan and Whitey-chan are sucking face!" Said the pink-haired little girl, who was now doing backflips on the large bed. Toushiro winked at Momo before pulling away.

"No they aren't Yachiru-chan! And get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Scolded Ise, though her cheeks were red from witnessing such a rare moment.

The icy and always serious Hitsugaya-taicho all but melted with a flick of Momo's hair.

* * *

…

* * *

An hour later.

The couple was on the office floor looking through the last two of the photo books, which consisted pictures of only the bride and groom. Artfully and elegantly designed and personalized to perfection.

Both had just sobered up from laughing at the candid shots taken of the interesting combination of guests in the other albums. Apparently, the party didn't stop when the newlyweds left for their honeymoon –as tradition would have it. But instead it stopped when the sake cellar was emptied out. Kuchiki Byayuka and Zaraki were caught in a toast! Unreal...

Hinamori is currently perusing through the pictures and was sitting in between Toshiro's legs. He was leaning his back against the foot of the couch, still dressed in his captain's shihakuso. He was playing with her hair, moving it aside as he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck and exposed shoulder.

"Rangiku-san gave me frames so we can place some of these on our desks."

"You pick which ones, Momo."

"I can't seem to decide." A furrow appeared in between her brows as she felt a headache coming. Maybe from trying so hard not to cry as the pictures were so poignant. And also trying hard to mask her now depressed reiatsu that the photos have somehow triggered. However, she was very determined not to let Toushiro detect it.

"Ah. This one. For your desk, Shiro-chan." It was an up close candid shot of a smiling Momo biting her bottom lip as she fixed his collar, while Toushiro had this tender look about his eyes as he was focused on her face. The background was of the setting sun.

_At least I'm not grinning like an idiot._ Hitsugaya inwardly approved as he watched her move to slide the photo into the frame. He noticed a bead of perspiration slide down her nape and she seemed to be struggling with the simple task at hand. Taking note that they're well into the first week of November to cause her to feel warm, _and I'm not really the warmest person out there. _His concerns took over.

"Momo...your hands are trembling. Here, let me do it."

"I got it." She snapped.

He waited for her to finish, and was about to touch her forehead when she abruptly stood up and headed to place the frame on his desk. Momo could feel the tension as those piercing aquamarine eyes bore holes on the back of her pink yukata. She braced her hand on the desk, took a deep breath and steadied herself –dizzy once again. "I felt a little bit of nausea that's all." She explained while holding her upset stomach.

"Let's get you to bed, Momo."

"You don't have to carry me, baka. I can–"

"No, you listen baka. I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." Hitsugaya retorted and was already sliding the office doors shut with her in his arms, headed to the bedroom. "I'm calling Unohana tomorrow, even if we have to go to the real world to have you checked..."

Momo hardly heard the last part of what he said. She just felt really exhausted and was already dozing off before he gently laid her on the bed.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro suddenly woke up four hours later. He was sitting up with his body already tensed and instinctively glanced over to Hinamori who was sleeping on her back, her face a silhouette against the soft glow of the moon. He combed his hand through his hair –unsure of what just happened.

_I wasn't having a bad dream, was I?_ Finding it unusual for he would remember if he did just have one.

Toushiro exhaled and lied back down, scooting closer to Momo when he felt something damp by his knee under the covers. His first flash of thought was of those nights back when they were children, with her untimely accidents...but stopped dead when he moved the blanket to reveal a dark stain on the white sheets. The distinct metallic scent of blood was unmistakeable.

"Shit. Momo! Momo..." She wouldn't move, head and arms just hung limply as he held her. She's not breathing. And she felt cold.

...

Toushiro was about two minutes away from the 4th Division building and didn't remember nor care how he got there. He was robeless and barefoot with his wife in his arms, haphazardly wrapped in a blanket. His eyes barely leaving her face as he blindingly flashed through the dark.

* * *

...

* * *

**…**

* * *

Rangiku hurriedly dressed, and didn't bother to put on makeup or brush her hair upon discovering the news.

She had listened to the message he left on her phone. Instructing her to attend meetings on his behalf, for he won't be in today. She wasn't that worried at first, yawning even, as she left her room to grab a cup of tea. A group of lower seats was huddled just outside the division breakroom.

"Yes. He left around 3 in the morning."

"The maid said there were blood stains on the bedsheet." A female shinigami gasped.

"Could it be?"

"They lost the child."

The girl choked on her sobs. "No! That can't be. Poor taicho... I heard Hitsugaya-fukutaicho is in bad shape..."

...

Matsumoto arrived at her destination and grabbed the first 4th division officer she saw. "Hitsugaya-taicho. Momo-chan. Where?" Not able to form a full sentence from her panic.

Hanataro Yamada stuttered. Too surprised and embarrassed to be helplessly looking straight at the 10th squad fukutaicho's buxom cleavage as she pulled him closer, almost shaking him for the information.

"The-the private rooms. Intensive c-care unit. R-room 3201...no! Sorry! Room 2301."

"Thank you!" Rangiku yelled as she flash-stepped up the stairs. She slowed her pace as she neared the room, dreading the scene to come...

"Rangiku...san. You...came." Momo weakly cheered despite the contraption over her mouth. She's struggling just to breathe.

"Momo-chan..." Too heartbroken to see her friend with multiple tubes and wires protruding out from underneath her blanket. She was also so deathly pale.

Matsumoto hesitated to come closer. She peered at her taicho who was on a chair by Momo's side. His arms folded on the tall bed, hiding half his face behind them that only his eyes can be seen. Reminding Rangiku of when she first met the little white-haired boy warily looking over the bakery's counter, hoping to buy his favorite treat.

Though this time, the light-turquoise orbs looked dull and pained as one of his hand held on to Hinamori's small wrist. Unmoving like a statue except for that of his thumb lightly gliding against her pallid skin. He didn't care to take notice of his vice-captain's arrival. In fact, he didn't care about anything else at all.

Matsumoto's eyebrow slightly twitched after doing a once-over of her half-clothed and barefoot captain. Cringing a little to see him in this sorry state; devoid of the confidence that he naturally exudes. She did a quick mental note to send for his clothes later on today, before reverting her attention back to her dear friend.

_Momo is not well. Though she'll make it seem otherwise, because she just doesn't want anyone to worry. _Rangiku concluded.

"I won't be long, Momo-chan." Tears started to brim her crystal blue eyes when she saw her friend's disheartened face. "You need to get better, okay?" Tucking the girl's dark hair behind the ear. Rangiku couldn't bring herself to say sorry for the loss of the baby, but just brushed her lips against Momo's clammy forehead. The large lump stuck in her throat a guarantee of a bawling session to come, one that she's saving to wail out in private when by herself.

"I'm back!" The 4th division captain breathlessly interrupted. "Phew! I apologize, for that procedure took a long time, ne? Now...are you all ready to know the baby's gender?"

"..."

Unohana heard the joyful yelp before she was gathered in a back-breaking embrace. The fukutaicho's bosom rivaled her own, making the hug more suffocating. "Thank goodness for the news, Unohana-taicho! Geez, scared the crap out of me!" The blond laughed, letting go of the captain as she brought herself under control. "Now... if you don't mind everybody, I'll leave you all in this private moment. I have a whole division to run. Ja ne!" Blowing a kiss at Hinamori, "I know you'll just get better because you really don't have a choice, Momo-chan." She winked before sauntering off.

* * *

…

* * *

"Did you hear Unohana?" Toushiro's voice was gruff. He wanted to confirm after the said captain had left the room to give them some privacy. He was standing up, slowly brushing her bangs to the side of her face.

She took two labored breaths before answering. "...Hai."

"It's going to be a boy."

Momo closed her eyes and nodded. She slept for the next two days.

* * *

...

* * *

She woke up to a bright sunlit room full of flowers. White and some purple but mostly..._blue?_ Momo inhaled but she couldn't smell a thing. A knit appeared in her brows as she felt the obstruction to her sense of smell. Immediately removing the mask over her head, heedless of the tubes stuck in her arms.

_Bleh. I almost forgot. I'm here again. _

Momo got up on her elbows and touched her stomach –placing the pillows on her back so she can sit up. Then opened her white yukata so she can see her prominent bump and see where they attached these wires that's hooked up to a machine. She exhaled and refastened the robe, satisfied to see that no harm was done to her baby.

"So you're a boy." She said to her stomach. Her voice hoarse but her lips quirked; amused.

"Are you disappointed?"

Momo turned towards the deep voice that she always loved. He was leaning on the door frame holding a cup of tea, that it made her wonder how long he'd been standing there. He looked so tired...yet relieved.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. Okay... maybe a little."

Toushiro sat on the bed and held her face with both hands; warm from just holding the tea. "I'm sorry it's not a girl, love. But boys do have their advantages." He already prepared a list.

She smiled, albeit a little weak. "It's not that. It's just that I have finally decided on a name, and now I have to start all over again." _Kokone_ for a boy would sound really silly. She chuckled.

He kissed her forehead and gently pulled her against his chest. Momo wrapped her arms half-way around his waist. ...

"Shiro-chan."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..." she took an unsteady breath in and started to sob, "I–"

"Shut up. Baka."

Momo composed herself knowing that it would be futile. So she just kept silent, lulled by the beating of his heart...

"Shiro-chan."

"Yes?" He already knew what she's about to ask next and dreading her reaction to his answer.

"When can I go home?"

"Not until you're completely healed, Momo. You're under close observation for the next month... I just can't have this happen again."

"I understand." She understood alright; that she might not get to go home until the baby is born.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. But please review. **


	28. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**If you haven't seen the complete Arrancar Arc then I'm giving you a spoiler alert! Lots of spoilers in the following chapters to come.**

**A/N: I'm a little late on the update. Sorry. Just came back from a family camping trip. Thank you to all those that take the time to read this, and for those who leave reviews...I love you! You really are my motivation. Thank you! **

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

T'was an early night in Sereitei. A week has gone by and one wouldn't recognize the private room as belonging to a patient under close observation, located in the 4th division's intensive care unit.

Hitsugaya-taicho had requested to have the corner chamber specifically for the reason that it had two large windows which were now lined with sheer ivory curtains. The walls were painted a light neutral green with a couple of artwork in black frames hanging against them. They were paintings of a white-sanded beach somewhere far away.

The light was coming from two tall bedside lamps, softly illuminating the room. A nice wooly beige rug placed just below the foot of the high bed, which, along with the monitor machine –were the only things that reminded people that they're in a hospital. 10th division officers started the renovation on the third day of when Hinamori was admitted. Strict orders coming from their captain they said...

It's almost eight in the evening.

Matsumoto was polishing Momo's toenails on the bed while Abarai was standing with his arms crossed talking to his fukutaicho as she's now allowed to see visitors. Her fast recovery was a relief to everyone.

"You scared the shit out of us, Hinamori-san. What happened anyway?"

"I was completely masking my reiatsu for long periods of time... that it was suffocating the baby." She heard herself explain this about four times today. It was hard at first trying to tell a very concerned Ise, but it got easier when Momo realized that it eases her friends' worries once they know the truth.

"Tsk! Now why would you do that, baka?" The redheaded taicho scolded his friend, not known for his tact.

Momo wasn't prepared to answer that one so easily. "Hai...I know...I'm already such a terrible mother."

"I swear, Renji, if you make her cry and I paint her nails crooked because of it..." Matsumoto warned without breaking from the task.

"Oi sorry Rangiku, geez... well, I'll be off now. Take care of yourself and I hope you like the flowers. Rukia picked them from the store."

"They're beautiful, taicho. Thank you. Please come visit me again." She reminded before smelling the long-stemmed white roses on the bedside table. Fiddling with the miniature chappy plush tied with a blue ribbon to the vase.

"Look at all these flowers, Rangiku-san. I get about ten fresh bouquets almost everyday!" Three alone comes from Kuchiki-taicho hand delivered by Rukia. Another three would come from Ukitake-taicho.

"Word has it that Sereitei went in mourning the day you were admitted in here. Everyone thought you lost the baby."

"Pffft! Now you're just being ridiculous." Sure that her friend is exaggerating about the whole city in mourning.

Matsumoto shrugged then hissed. "Ayah! Stop distracting me, Momo-chan. See, that one looks crooked!"

"It's fine. No need to make it look perfect, geez. Not like I'm allowed to go anywhere, anyway." A slight pout on her lips as she reached for Tobiume's hilt beside her while the other hand drying her baby blue toe-nails with the silver glitter. Finding it also absurd to be dressed in these beautiful maternity yukata and kimonos, meanwhile the rest of the patients only wore plain white hospital robes. Matsumoto insisted that she wear them, said she had to search all over town to have them especially made.

The buxom blonde reached for Momo's large chappy doll, absentmindedly playing with its ears. "It's hard for taicho too, you know. He blames himself–"

"When does he _ever_ not?"

She smiled. "I know, Momo-chan. Men are so stupid sometimes. The prodigies, especially."

Hinamori softly laughed and hugged her friend's waist tightly. The doll squished in between them. "Thank you, Rangiku-san. You're the best."

She tenderly smiled and kissed Momo's head. "Don't scare us like that again. It gives me the wrinkles. And I'm going to be an auntie, you know, not a granny."

Hinamori giggled, loosening her embrace as they were silent for a moment. "What are you going to do...when you see Gin-san again, Rangiku-san?"

"...I don't know. Say hi, I guess."

"I'm sorry... but Unohana-taicho said to talk more about these dreams that I tend to have...and I just realized something..."

The older girl moved back on the bed, so Hinamori can lay her head on her lap as the younger girl was now hugging the stuffed chappy; so absorbed in trying to remember the nightmares. Matsumoto started to comb through Momo's long dark hair, lining the silky tresses over her lap. Then proceeded to straighten the little wrinkles on her friend's floral ivory kimono.

"That in my dreams, Gin would always just be in the background while...Aizen causes all the havoc. Gin...just watches, Rangiku-san! Almost...almost like he's waiting to strike at the right moment."

"Too high and mighty to get his hands dirty, perhaps? Making Aizen do all the dirty work."

"No, it's not that. He's not waiting to strike at us...but at Aizen." ...

"My, my Momo-chan. I'd end up in this place too if I had dreams like that!" There was a short pause before they both bursted out laughing.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

Hinamori's head perked up, her eyes brightening as she gasped; a little breathless. "Shiro-chan, you're here."

Hitsugaya stood by the entrance wearing a dark blue scarf. Bright aquamarine eyes curious and amused as they met Momo's dark hazel brown. Gazing at each other like it's for the first time.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. Knowing that if the girl didnt have wires connected to the machine, that she would have zoomed off to hug her taicho by now, legs wrapped around him and all. "Kids..."

"You're leaving, Rangiku-san?"

"Yes, I haven't had a drink in a while. So if you two don't mind, I'd hate to keep my date waiting." Touching the tip of her friend's nose before leaving.

* * *

...

* * *

Momo was kneeling on the bed and was kissing a standing Toushiro so ardently for the past five minutes that he had to gently pry her fingers off the front of his haori, and reluctantly pulled away. Chuckling to see her adorable pout.

"You don't hear that, Momo?"

"Mou...hear what?"

"Your heart monitor, baka."

And sure enough a knock ensued as Isane poked her head in. "Can I check on your wife, Hitsugaya-taicho? Her heartbeats were a little erratic."

"Right. Of course, come in."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya was lying on the futon dressed in his gray sleeping robe. He had his arms underneath his head looking out the window at the stars. Closing his eyes for a moment to thank whatever kami brought back the pink tint on his wife's cheeks, that light in her eyes, her perfect smiles...

"Toushiro."

"Hm?" Loving the way his name rolls off of her tongue.

"You know...when you think about it...I sort of _did_ wet our brand new bed."

... Crickets in the background. "Toushiro?'

"Don't joke, Momo. That's not funny."

A mini chappy doll landed on his face. "Bleh. Always so serious."

"Go to sleep, baka."

"Shiro-chan..."

"Yes."

"Explain why can't you sleep up here with me again?" …

He sighed. "Because for one, we won't be able to fit. Two, unlike you, I'm aware that we're a little low on privacy –and it doesn't help either when you try to jump me every chance you get. And three...even if we are allowed some privacy...I...we just can't risk it. Not until the baby is born." ...

"I understand."

"Tch. Then why are you crying, Momo?"

"I'm not!" Though he could hear her wipe her tears away.

Toushiro stood up and joined her in the narrow bed, making sure he's not on any of the wires before settling himself behind her. Burying his nose into her hair as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. It reminded him of an untrudged field of white hyacinths that he had come upon in one of his lone missions before becoming a captain. _Only this is much better..._

She sniffled. He chuckled.

"Glad my tears amuse you." Momo mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Unohana had advised to be more adamant on getting answers when his wife tries to keep things to herself. "So tell me, why are you upset?" He softly asked against the back of her neck.

"It's...nevermind. Sleep down there, Shiro-chan. You're right, it's not healthy for the baby. We don't have enough room."

"I'm not sleeping at all until you tell me."

"Ugh. Fine." Momo covered her face with a pillow, her voice muffled. "I know you didn't mean to but...but you just made me feel...ugly. Which is understandable because I have been gaining weight and I do look different. And...I _throw_ myself at you because it's just that I feel like...like we're running out of time. So when we're together, I try to take advantage of it. And...and I really just wanted to sleep next to you, Shiro-chan, not because I wanted to have sex. I'm sorry if I made you feel...attacked." She peeked from underneath the pillow not wanting him to see her blush. Visibly hurt and embarrassed from his rejection.

Toushiro was speechless for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell? How can everything I just said be completely misconstrued? I thought I was being perfectly clear! Glad he fucking asked. _That book, _Men are from Mars Women are from Venus_ came to mind. He needs to own a copy because right at this moment, this genius felt like a total dunce.

He reached to turn on the light and remained lying on his stomach, making sure she can see his face when he explained. "Hinamori, did it ever occur to you that _my _self-control is the one in question here?"

Momo was looking up at him, still hiding her face –confused. She shook her head. "I thought it was mine."

It was his turn to shake his head. Taking a deep breath before continuing. "We haven't had sex in a month, and I can feel it starting to take its toll. Everything you do from the way you brush your hair, to your small little sighs –I have all but taken out of context. I can't even be near you when you eat for fucksakes." He said the last part really low, disgusted at himself.

"Then there's Hyourinmaru, who thinks it's all a fucking joke that I constantly need to increase my cold reiatsu just so I'm not walking around with an erection all day..." He took a deep breath of frustration. "Momo, it doesn't help me one bit when you openly throw yourself at me because _I _might end up ravishing you, and that can't happen."

"...Then why be around me at all if it's that unbearable?"

Toushiro inwardly sighed and laid his head down in front of hers. Uncovering her face from underneath the pillow. Their noses about an inch apart as he reached to caress her cheek. "I never said it was unbearable, love. But it's the possibility of...losing you and our son –just the thought itself –now that's unbearable." ...

"So...you don't want to get 'too close' because it might harm the baby and me, and not because you don't find me attractive anymore?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. _Not find her attractive? Baka Momo._

"I see."

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep." Toushiro reached to turn off the light and draped his arm across her waist; a content smile on his face when he felt a small yet strong burst of his son's reiatsu.

"So not until the baby is born, huh?"

"That's right."

"Hm. Bummer."

"Good night, Momo."

And about three stories down from their room there were sighs and giggles –even some sniffles as a group of female 4th division officers were huddled around the sound monitor for the past 30 minutes. Listening in on the couple's private conversation for Hitsugaya-taicho had unknowingly activated the button on the side of the bed...

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

A few days had passed. It was 2:00 in the afternoon.

Momo was lying flat on her back holding an unsheathed Tobiume horizontally in front of her, twisting its dark pink hilt and studying the dancing speck of light that the blade reflected unto the ceiling.

She already read three books, and finished the division paperwork that she insisted for Abarai-taicho to have brought over to her. She didn't want to feel as utterly futile as she already does. Then there's the baby-naming ordeal..._goodness, how hard is it to give a name?_ She couldn't find the perfect one and just gave up on the task for today.

Momo have also been putting in all the effort to not venture on those dark thoughts that had plagued her mind for the past month; the very reason why she ended up here in the first place. Feeling wretched and guilty for making the baby suffer..._ugh. Okay, now don't start crying again, baka! _She scolded herself and snapped out of it.

Isane had just finished checking her vitals about an hour ago, and Hinamori was disappointed that her friend had to leave so soon since she would usually stay for a while to keep her company. Everyone is just so busy, _meanwhile I'm just here_...

She sighed. _I'm a useless mess._

Her eyes now focused on her own reflection against the flawless blade. A smile formed on her lips. _At least he still finds me desirable. _Remembering the kiss that left her reeling very early this morning...

Momo woke up to the light pressure of his cool lips. He was on top of her, carefully, as to not burden her with any of his weight.

"Ohayo." Her heart skipping a beat to see that boyish smile before he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Her body warmed the instant his tongue touched hers. In fact, it started to get really hot. She couldn't suppress a moan.

Toushiro's self control seemed to have faltered at the sound. His hand reaching down into her robe to cup a breast, noticing the slight difference of their size from last they made love. Driving him more to distraction. One of her leg was already wrapped around his waist, he placed his hand on her knee and then slowly glided it up to her thighs, hiking the hem of her robe up to her waist. They were heavily panting when their lips parted for a moment to breathe.

He gently placed his forehead on hers as Momo held his face with both hands. Toushiro shut his eyes and shook his head, still struggling to breathe properly. "No." His jaws clenched, in a conflict with himself.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. Just you, love." As he touched her most sensitive spot, slowly stroking it. So slick and warm, and ready. He muffled her moans with his mouth. Drinking the sultry sounds that she made; kissing her until the last shudder of climax has ebbed...

Momo's eyes were hazy, still in a whirl of pleasure as she lovingly gazed up at him. He had on a most satisfied smile. "Just you." He repeated as he gently kissed her forehead then swiftly got off the bed to dress for work.

He straightened her yukata then laid his ear against her stomach, closing his eyes for a moment to listen to the soft beat of his son's heart while Momo combed her fingers through his hair. "I love you, Toushiro."

"And I love you both." Placing his lips against the bridge of her nose, "I'll see you later."

She watched him fiddle with the monitor before leaving, the screen coming back to life indicating her now slowed heartrate. She smiled. _Baka knew there was a possibility that the kiss would lead to something else. He wanted to test himself_...

Hinamori's daydreaming was interrupted by a commotion on the intensive care unit floor about four rooms down the hallway. She sat up on the bed and moved her curious gaze towards the side, to get a better look through her open door.

It's normal to hear the emergency alarm go off but hardly any of the patients gets admitted straight to the ICU. Their injuries aren't as dire as hers were deemed to be. Momo had a furrow in her brows as she sees more 4th division officers running down the hallway._ Someone is really hur_t. And she was determined to find out who.

Placing Tobiume back in her sheath she climbed down the bed. Making sure that none of the wires didn't get detached in the process. She tied her light yellow yukata secure before rolling the machine along with her. Wary, for she's not suppose to leave her room unattended.

No one was paying attention to Momo as she neared the door where all the ruckus was coming from. She saw someone she recognized come out from the room, "Kagehiko-fukutaicho! Hi, it's me, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho-"

She stopped when he faced her. Not because of the dried blood that marred half his face but it was his distraught expression. "What happened?"

Sei Kagehiko, the 3rd squad vice-captain was staring at the floor. Anguished when he recalled the bloodbath. "Our mission in Karakura...we were ambushed and lost three officers and taicho, he's...he's in there. They said he might not make it."

"No..." Hinamori turned to look inside the opened door. She couldn't see him with all the healers huddled all around him, blocking her view. She slowly walked inside. Everyone was too busy to notice her entering the room. "Kira...kun?"

"Hitsugaya-fukutaicho, what are you doing here? Can someone please remove her from here!" One of the healers said.

Then that's when an opening allowed her to see Kira's body. All his limbs were severed except for his right arm. Like how gory it always is in her nightmares, only this is real. It was macabre.

Hinamori couldn't breathe, but instead she walked closer. Shrugging off the other officers' hold on her arms as they tried to whisk her away.

_My dear friend, you cannot die._

"Kira-kun...Kira-kun!" As hysterical tears now blurred her vision.

"Hitsugaya-fukutaicho. You have to leave. Please."

"Kira..."

The blond taicho slowly turned his head towards her voice. Unobstructed by his hair, his sky blue eyes were a little pained yet delirious. "Hina...mori-san." He struggled to speak but then smiled.

_The bastard smiled._ Momo choked a laugh behind her streaming tears. She touched his bedraggled face.

"You have to go now, Hitsugaya-san." A voice she couldn't just easily ignore as Unohana-taicho touched the small of her back.

"Hai. I'm sorry, taicho." And she glanced back at her friend once more before being escorted back to her room.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

8:30 that night.

Toushiro came in to find her lying on the bed with her back facing towards him. Unaccustomed to this lack of enthusiasm, he reached for her shoulder. "Hey you..." Almost in a whisper in case she's asleep.

"Hello, Shiro-chan...how was your day?" She replied out of habit, though monotonous and without moving.

"Oi, Momo what happened?"

"Nothing."

Hitsugaya lightly squeezed her shoulder, telling her that he's not buying it.

She heavily sighed. "I want to go home. I get so bored here." _And that's just it. I'm just here. While everyone else is dying all around me._ Leaving that part out.

"Momo...they need you to stay here until everything checks out fine."

She faced him now. "But we are fine."

He hated looking into those pleading brown eyes, knowing he can't give her what she wanted. Toushiro looked away. "Tch. No. You're not."

"You just don't want me home." Turning her back once again.

"You know that's not true, Hinamori."

"Whatever. You know I hate it here."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending but please review. Chapter 41 soon to follow. **


	29. Chapter 41

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Cleaned and updated the chapter. Please reread. **

**A/N: Spoiler alert! Please review. That's all I ask, not your firstborn. And keep the Hitsuhina love alive!**

_** WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

**Chapter 41**

* * *

**Blinded**

* * *

Three days later.

She knocked on the opened door and poked her head in. "Kira-kun? Is it okay if I come in?"

"Hinamori-san! Of course, come in!"

Very glad to be assured by Unohana-taicho of Izuru's condition, Momo decided to pay her friend a visit. She walked in the room dressed in her nude pink yukata with the mint green obi, rolling the portable monitor beside her while observing her friend who was sporting enough bandages to wrap the moon in.

"Well, you're the best looking visitor I've had this week." The blond joked, albeit a little weakly. He was sitting up, hair now back to obscuring half his face.

"Wasn't Rangiku just here?" Momo laughed. "But I'm not just a visitor, I'm also your neighbor. Four rooms down that hall." She indicated the direction with her thumb and grinned.

"Why? Are you alright?" Looking at the machine that Momo was holding on to.

"Well, yes. We just had a little scare. He's grown quite big now you see." Turning to her side so Kira can have a better view; gliding her hand over the outline of her protruding belly.

"He?" Feeling the sudden plummet of his own reiatsu to see her actually pregnant.

"Yes, it's a boy."

Kira disregarded everything else when he saw the absolute joy on her face. "So...does _he_ have a name?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Hmmm...it has a nice ring to it. _Hitsugaya Not-a-clue_. Son of the prodigy, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Momo's laughter could be heard throughout the ICU quarters. A rare sound in this usually dismal floor.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**…**

* * *

The next day. About 4:00 in the afternoon.

"Whoa...how did you know about this place, Kira-kun?" Her mouth left open from seeing this secluded training grounds specifically arranged for kidou practices. An almost-healed Izuru was holding her hand and her portable machine as Momo hopped unto the stage in the middle of the huge arena.

"I use to be in the 4th division, remember? But unlike most of the division officers I spent most of my time here, instead of healing people. This is where you'll usually find Unohana-taicho when she isn't so busy."

"Oh, I see...Hadou no. 73: Soren Soukatsui!" As two targets disintegrated by the summoned attack.

"Impressive Hinamori-san. Without the incantation at that."

"This is so cool. I haven't practiced in weeks!" Giddy to finally let some of her reiatsu loose. The monitor started to beep so she held back a bit.

"Hadou no. 90: Kurohitsugi!"

Momo just watched in awe as a black coffin materialized, engulfing a target... "Wow..." She was familiar with the hadou but just didn't see one done without an incantation.

"That's what Ichimaru-taicho used that earned me these fake limbs from the 12th division. It would have succeeded if I didn't block it..." Kira became somber; absorbed in his thoughts.

Momo touched his arm. "But you're okay now."

"It's not that...it just seemed as if he hesitated to come at me. It felt like he didn't mean for me to die, knowing how I can block it. Taicho never miscalculate."

"Stop calling him that! You're the captain now...demo...just be thankful you're alive. Because I am."

Izuru smiled and chucked her chin, though becoming pensive once again. "I'm leaving in a week. I have to get back out there."

"Mou...so soon? Will you be all healed?"

"Unohana-taicho said I'll be in good shape by then."

"Good." She grinned and focused on another target. Stretching her arm and held out her index and middle finger. "Hadou no. 54: Haien!"

"Nice." Watching it turned to ash. "You're kidou is very powerful Hinamori-san." His turn to be in awe as he just came upon the realization.

"I have this little bundle of joy here to thank for that. They said that his reiatsu might have facilitated my bankai as well. Though I get easily exhausted lately... Hadou no. 88: Hiryugeki zoku shinten raiho!" ...

"Eto...Holy shit! Hinamori-san, let's get out of here before they see us. We're not even suppose to use this place if we don't belong in this division –let alone destroy it!"

"Nor were we suppose to be out of our rooms! This is soo your fault Kira-kun, for bringing me here!" As they hurriedly left, guffawing along the way.

"Hey, why aren't you garbed in a hospital robe like the rest of us?" Looking at Momo's dark blue floral kimono with the white obi.

"I'll show you my room, then you'll see why. Right over here..."

They were still laughing upon entering her private chamber and stopped short to find Hitsugaya standing, staring out the window. "To-Toushiro. What are you doing here?" Not used to seeing him until later in the evenings. _ Why are you so nervous baka? You're not doing anything wrong! _Reminding herself.

He turned to face them with legs slightly braced apart. "Thought I'd surprise my _bored _wife." He shrugged. He acknowledged the blond with a smirk. "And yo Kira, good to see you in _one_ piece."

"Shiro-chan!" Scolded Momo and was about to tell him to apologize.

Izuru's lips quirked with his chin cocked defiantly and looked the other captain straight into his aquamarine eyes. Momo almost staggered when Kira's ominous reiatsu flared.

"Why thank you Hitsugaya-taicho. Nice to see Hinamori-san in such _good hands_," he looked about the furnished room, "so well taken care of that she ended up here in the ICU. And making herself at home it seems." He said, oozing with sarcasm.

She faced the blond now, her eyes wide. So appalled to hear her friend's retort.

"It's Hitsugaya." His voice was menacingly low as the room also got colder.

"Pardon me?" Kira asked, unfazed.

"You are to address her with her proper name. And that is _Hitsugaya._"

"I see...then since we're on the subject, I also should remind you to address me as Kira-_taicho_. I believe I earned the title." He turned to walk away and stopped to look over his shoulder with a neutral smile. "I'll see you later, Momo-san."

She was left staring after Izuru's back. Her shoulders stiff, fists clenched. ...

"You provoked him to say those things, Toushiro. He never speaks ill of you –ever! Yet you continuously treat him with such disdain." It was silent for awhile before Hinamori continued. "I never thought I would ever have to say this Shiro-chan, but that was _very_ immature of you."

"Momo, I_–_"

"And if you don't mind... I'm really tired and would like to be by myself." Hinamori calmly added.

"Of course." Feeling foolish of his behavior as he too, left the room.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**…**

* * *

She stirred in her sleep and turned over on her back. Finding it unusual to have moved so easily, for the wires attached to her arm and body would make such a simple movement like putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn even difficult. She opened her eyes, focusing on the clock. It read 9:15 p.m. _I slept for five hours? Must be from working up all those hadou spells..._

Momo noticed her arm. The wires and tubes were all gone.

"I asked to have them removed...just for tonight." He was on the chair next to the bed.

"Why?" She asked sitting up. Toushiro placed the soft ivory cloak around her shoulders before gently picking her up. Hinamori draped her arm over his neck, still waiting for an answer. A small smile tugged on his lips.

"So we can watch the fireworks." Already headed towards the open window. Swiftly jumping off from the sill, the hem of his haori flapping as he slowly and agilely landed on the roof. "It's the Ritto festival remember?" Sitting down on the ceramic-tiled rooftop while Momo still held securely in his arms.

"Hah! I completely forgot." She laughed. "Can you believe it, Shiro-chan? It's already been a year since you proposed." She moved to sit beside him and hugged her knees as she looked over the lantern-lit town, her eyes now bright remembering that perfect night. "Crazy how time flies..."

"Momo I apologize for my behavior this afternoon. That was...uncalled-for."

Her shoulders slumped in resignation. "Hai...but don't apologize to me, Shiro-chan. If anyone here deserves an apology, it's Kira."

"I already did."

She turned to look at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, but just for what I said earlier and that's about it." Cringing inwardly when he remembered the awkward scene. Izuru almost choking on his tea... now that part made Toushiro smirk.

"Well, I'm impressed. You really _are_ working on it." She grinned.

It was momentarily quiet, her smile becoming tender as she studied him.

_So handsome, my Toushiro. _

She kneeled and moved closer so she can touch his flawless face, smoothing out the creases in between his brows. Her dainty fingers moving that lock of white hair aside to look deeply into those ocean-blue eyes. He closed them as she leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. Giving her free reign as she continued on with her close examination...

_You hide behind that scowl of yours, that cold exterior –the Heavenly Guardian that you are. _Momo smiled_.  
__But beneath all that might, I can still see you. My little Shiro-chan, my shield and savior... my sweet refuge._

The sudden loud whistle of the first firework captured their attention. Toushiro watched her profile for the most part of the show. Observed the different colors of light reflect off of her glowing face, her beautiful eyes animated and so...alive.

_For a moment she blinds me with her smiles, hiding behind it the scars that Aizen left. No, I take that back. Scars indicate healed wounds while these here are still open. They bleed and sting every time something reminds her of her mistakes. Plaguing her wakened mind with dark thoughts and haunting her dreams in sleep. _

_I know of her unvoiced fears, s__he need not tell me. For t__hey will not relent until Aizen is dead. And he will die._

A corner of his lips twitched, changing his serious expression. _ It is no secret that I hold her above all else. She is my life, my home and ground; my refuge..._

"Shiro-chan, did you see that? It's a dragon!"

"Ah. Looks more like a duck to me."

She laughed. "How could that possibly be a duck? Ooh how about that one?"

And so it ensued. Hinamori would turn to him every once in a while when something amazes her, or would point at something as if Hitsugaya didn't notice. Just like how when they were children, only this time they didn't just share a moment under the fireworks. They shared an understanding that life is a gift and rare times like these ought to be cherished.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

A few days had passed..

_Another ICU patient? That's about the eighth one today. What's going on out there? _

Toushiro had already been summoned to an emergency meeting first thing this morning along with Unohana-taicho. The furrow in between her brows becoming more prominent as her concerns got the better of her. Momo walked through the hallway, observant of the new patients that filled the ICU beds.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a room with six small beds all occupied with unconscious and injured children. And so did the next three rooms after that.

Her legs slowly lead her into one of the chambers, her eyes wide from shock as she warily looked about and stood in front of a child's bed. That breathing mechanism strapped to his mouth, bandages wrapped around his neck and whole abdomen. Hinamori couldn't move; horrified as the room started to whirl. She felt her knees buckle–

"Hitsugaya-fukutaicho! You can't be here."

"Why...the children." She whispered, careful not to vomit the bile that's constricting her throat.

"A group of menos appeared close to the orphanage this morning. The pediatric unit was immediately filled, so some of the children were transferred up here." He explained, also dumbfounded at the destruction he witnessed. "Aizen had infiltrated the Precipice World causing an imbalance to the dimensions. Making it possible for these kinds of Hollows to appear in Soul Society."

The 4th division officer continued, absorbed in his own thoughts while blankly looking at the unconscious child. "The disregard of all that's innocent is the ugliest part of war... ah, but Hitsugaya-fukutaicho, you must go now. Strict orders from Unohana-taicho. You must adhere."

Something snapped in Momo.

"No. I won't. I just can't stay here." Wrenching all the wires from her body then backed away and running out down the hallway and into the already opened door. She found Kira shrugging on his captain's haori staring at the wall, Wabisuke already strapped to his side.

"Kira-kun." Tears of despair and frustration pouring down her face.

"Geez! Don't you knock – oi, what happened?"

"Where...are you going? I thought it'd be for another week until you're completely healed?"

"No, I'm fine Momo-san... what are you doing out of bed?"

Her temper escalated every time she's told to go back in her room. "I don't need to stay here. I can help too! I'm now quite adept at healing, Kira-kun."

"You're pregnant. You can't be out there. It's too dangerous."

"And? You're not even fully recovered yourself!"

"Tsk. I really have to go."

Momo blocked his way by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Take me with you...please."

A little taken aback at her request and display of affection. He gently touched the top of her head. It was painful to see her cry like this but –he can't.

"I can't." _You belong to someone else. _

Hinamori knew in the past that her friend hardly ever refused her requests. So she knows that it's practically futile at this point. Her shoulders slumped dejectedly as she loosened her hold on him, "So it seems..." composing herself before looking up. "But please...you becareful Kira-kun?"

Izuru felt his heart break for the thousandth time. Wishing that her concern is that for a lover and not for a friend. He caressed her soft cheek. _I have to let you go, Hinamori._ He nodded and softly kissed her forehead.

"You take care of yourself, Hitsugaya-san."

She felt more hopeless and alone as she watched her friend leave. _Why did his goodbye feel so...final?_

As the dark cloud of unease overcame her even more.

* * *

...

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Taicho! Good thing you're back! I tried stopping her. She wouldn't budge."

"What are you talking about, Matsumoto?" Toushiro had just returned from the meeting.

All hell have broken loose. The Hueco Mundo mission have been cancelled. He is now to help hold the fort down, stand guard over the decoy town of Karakura along with the other captains. Aizen has finally come out of his hiding. He's here.

Inoue Orihime was kidnapped –without a struggle. She voluntarily followed her abductors and in turn marked as a traitor. Consequently, Kurosaki's request for help from the Gotei 13 to save Inoue was then denied. Which was a slap in the face, considering all the help that the kid had provided. So Ichigo, unsurprisingly, went to Hueco Mundo on his own.

Toushiro thought it ridiculous to not lend the kid a hand. He would have gone with Kurosaki in a heartbeat but doing so would lead him farther away from Hinamori. So his decision was made easy.

He now focused his full attention to what Matsumoto was saying.

"As his vice-captain, Abarai thought that Momo-chan had a right to know. So he told her about accompanying Rukia to Hueco Mundo despite what the soutaicho decided..." Rangiku was multitasking as she's getting ready to follow her captain, heedless that he had already left the room.

"...Kuchiki-taicho approved of his sister's decision to help Kurosaki. Renji couldn't let Rukia go on her own and Ichigo being his friend. So they left...but not before Abarai telling me to warn you about Momo-chan. That she was adamant on helping out. And since you weren't here yet, I went over to the hospital to see if I can put some sense into her...taicho?"

* * *

**…**

* * *

**…**

* * *

Chaos in the 4th Division building.

Toushiro regretted not entering through the windows instead as his urgency to see his wife was impeded by several healers running and flash-stepping about as more injured shinigami were being admitted.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" A flustered Isane yelled, making him stop and turn around. She bowed and continued, "Momo-chan set up a barrier in her room. She wouldn't let us in. She's detached all the monitor wires and insist on helping out with the division. I told her no of course. So she's decided to go off on her own... Ano... I'm sorry taicho, but I couldn't do more to change her mind."

"Leave it to me. Thank you Kotetsu-fukutaicho." _Fucking hell. This won't be easy._

Hitsugaya finally reached her room and had to undo the bakudo barrier she had set up on the entry way, clearly indicating her ban of unwanted visitors.

Hinamori's hair now tied in a bun, with a determined look as she stared out the window. She was dressed in her shihakuso, with the 5th squad insignia badge strapped to her arm. Absentmindedly wrapping bandages around her wrists and tightening it with her teeth. Toushiro felt that familiar flash of her reiatsu when she's bent on something, it emanated of pure intent.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She ignored him.

"I don't like repeating myself, Hinamori."

"Well I don't want to hear it. Last time I checked I was part of the Gotei 13. A vice-captain, at that. I'm not just going to lay here while everyone else is out there. I'm going with the 4th division and help find and heal the injured."

"Not in your condition, you're not."

She had been ready for this dreaded argument as she turned around looking him straight in the eyes. "You know I have more purpose to be out there than anyone else. You had to know that Shiro-chan! Why did you think I was training? So I can become captain? No. He betrayed me!" _And he almost killed you, I don't know what I would have done if he succeeded._

"He deceived us all. Hinamori, you're not going out there, and that's the end of it!" Toushiro almost growled. His reiatsu was so overpowering. Momo was having a hard time just breathing but she held her ground.

"You cannot –will not –tell me what to do."

"If you value my sanity –don't go, Momo. Please." ...

"Fine. Then I won't. I'll stay."

His eyes turned hopeful for a second, then reverted back to the shadows. "You've always been a bad liar."

"What are you –"

"Hainawa!"

"Toushiro! Let me go!"

"You left me with no choice, Hinamori." And placing his hand over her face for the Inemuri ...she blacked out. He caught her limp form in his arms, and placed her on the bed. He then unclasped Tobiume and left it by her bedside, removing the bakudo restraints from her arms and watched her unconscious face for a few minutes then turned to leave with his fists clenched.

_Fuck. I almost believed her! _He punched a hole through a wall on the way out of the building, mindless of the attention it caused. He stopped to place a hand over his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. Struggling to compose himself.

_Tch. Calm down, baka. Focus. She's safe. That's all that matters._

... ...

"Keep her unconscious. And make sure she doesn't leave the room. She's a master in kidou and can break almost all barriers. Resist her and call backup if you must. Just don't hurt her or you'll answer to me. Is that clear?" Instructing four of his trusted officers right outside of Hinamori's door.

"Hai Hitsugaya-taicho!" Resolute on not failing at a simple yet important task as they watched their taicho head over to battle Aizen. Said to be the Heavenly Guardian reincarnated; bestowed by the gods to walk with the living once every hundred centuries or so. The officers couldn't help but feel confident to have such a formidable force fighting on their side.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

"Swinging a sword out of hatred is just filthy violence, Aizen. We don't call that a battle...you truly are unworthy of being a captain."

"How interesting...you hate me more than any captain in the Thirteen Court Guards. I never expected you to say that. Or perhaps... when Hinamori recovered...did all of your hate disappear?" He taunted.

"It is as you say, Aizen. My sword is filled with hatred..." Toushiro could feel his own reiatsu hitting a dangerous level. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came to violently kill you!"

He had to compose himself. "...And if my sword is filled with hatred then I'm also unworthy of being a captain, that's what you wanted to say, right?"

"That's right." Aizen confirmed.

"Then as long as I can kill you in this battle, I don't care if I lose my position as a captain for I will do everything I can to crush you."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Back in the 4th Division...

Momo's eyes fluttered open, somewhat confused as she stared at the white ceiling, blinking a couple times as she tried to recall what happened. A knit appeared between her brows when she finally remembered..._ Toushiro summoning the bakudo to restrain my wrists...then I blacked out._

Her brown eyes narrowed as it all came together. _Why that bastard! How could he!_

She sat up and reached for Tobiume and was about to jump off the bed when she heard a noise. A muffled sound of someone..._sobbing?_

Momo clasped Tobiume back on her hip and walked towards the sound... _and where is everybody? It's too quiet in here._

She stopped for a brief moment when she realized that she was indeed alone while everyone else is fighting the war. Finding it a little peculiar to be left unconscious and without the 10th division sentinels guarding the entry of her room. _So unlike Shiro-chan..._

The sobbing echoed, amplified by the empty hallways as she continued her search. It called out to her, almost desperately as it became the only thing she focused on._ I need to help you. _

She entered the door where the sound became more pronounced and found a little boy huddled against the corner, in his tattered brown yukata hugging his knees with his head down, which was fully bandaged except for the lower half-part of his face. Patches of blood seeping through the white material.

Hinamori's heart went out to the poor child. Feeling guilty for getting angry at being abandoned, meanwhile this child was left alone in such a condition...

"Oi, are you okay? I'm here. Let me help you."

"I can't...see." The boy hiccuped.

"I'll lead you out of here." Taking a hold of his small hand.

He shook his head. "Please take...the bandages out...it's too tight. I can't see."

"Okay. But hold still...your wounds are not healed."

Momo slowly unraveled the long strip of material and set it aside once it was all removed. Her eyes widened when she saw his white hair, and smiled broadly at the child who still had his eyes closed. "You have beautiful hair...what's your name?" Glad to see that his injuries weren't as serious as the bandages made it seem to be.

"Kiyomizu Shirua."

"Nice to meet you Rua-chan. I'm Hitsugaya Momo."

He opened his eyes, they were a dark violet color. Glistening with sorrowful tears. "... Will you help me find okasan?"

Hinamori assumed he was with the orphanage so she was a little surprised. "Oh. Of course. Come, follow me." Standing up holding his hand.

The child abruptly withdrew his hand from her hold, and adjusted it so he was the one leading Momo. "No. _You_ follow me."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro's confidence exuded. With Kyoraku-taicho, Komamura-taicho, and Soifon-taicho along with the vizards' help –_there's no way that the bastard could get away now._

Hitsugaya saw the perfect opening.

He lunged, staking Hyourinmaru through Aizen's heart. Adjusted the hilt and with both hands pushed the blade deeper.

The traitor looked down and grasped the blade to stop it from going further...but it was futile. For it was embedded much too deep. His arm limply fell back to his side.

"They got him."

"They did it.."

"Guys..."

"He did it."

"Guys..."

"He's finally defeated!" ...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING! ?" Ichigo's shout of incredulity was heard. Everyone looked towards the substitute shinigami then back...and gasped.

All eyes now on Aizen's impaled body but found Hinamori in his stead. Her husband's blade protruding out of the center of her chest. Her eyes wide with blood dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Hina...mori?" Toushiro managed to utter, her blood splattered on his face.

Everyone was at a standstill. Shocked to be a part of this tragic scene. Soifon's quick intake of breath was heard, "...The baby..."

_No. It can't be. It just can't be...how? _Wastheir silent denial while all they could do was watch...

Momo's back arched, a soft muffled whimper escaped her lips as Toushiro pulled the frozen blade out. He held her now, slowly descending from the sky and landing gently on the building's roof...

"Shiro...chan." Her cheek rubbing against his chest. Dull brown eyes robbed of life as she expelled her last breath, "Why?"...

A vortex of black clouds appeared above the whole town as an agonized, ground-shaking roar pierced the air.

"WAIT! Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kyoraku shouted.

And like its heavy curtains of despair, darkness soon encumbered.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Hainawa is Bakudo No. 4, crawling rope. _Rua_ means lure in Japanese. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: I didn't get into Toushiro's mind too much since you guys could just already imagine how he's taking all this. But other than that, I hope you like. Here you go. A promise well kept. A story I will fight to write until the end…even as I stealthily do it during my ochem lectures, tapping away on my little itouch notes screen. Shhhh….. hehe. More chapters to come. ****Please review.**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 42**

* * *

**Date Submitted: _December 1, 2012_  
Name: _Hitsugaya Toushiro_  
Division and Rank: _10th. Captain._  
Date to start leave: _December 1, 2012_  
Reason for leave:  
Duration of leave: _Indefinite._  
Status: REQUEST APPROVED.**[Stamp of first division insignia]

Matsumoto reread it again hoping to find something that would give her a clue as to where her taicho had disappeared to these past six months. She sighed. Crumpling the scroll of paper in her hand and fixed her solemn gaze towards the river. The setting sun reflected upon its vast surface; a fine sight to calm the soul –but not today.

Recalling when Momo mentioned this as their 'secret' place; where she and her _Shiro-chan _would meet. Rangiku have been in a search for something substantial; tangible. Trying to find proof that the once perfect love existed and endured.

Her knees gave out as she lowered herself to sit on the lush grass. Tears no longer come for they've been shed and dried a million times over. Maybe even more.

_Mou…this isn't how it's suppose to end...is it?_

"A penny for your thoughts, fukutaicho." Said a familiar voice from behind her. He was standing and leisurely leaning on the bark of the large tree.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder with downcast eyes, not bothering to look his way. Her long lashes casting dark shadows on her cheeks; emphasizing the gloom that plagues her heart.

"Hm. Hey, Gin...how long have you been following me?"

_She doesn't really need to know_. "Oh maybe about 15 minutes ago. I could smell yer foul reiatsu permeatin' with the summer breeze." He lightly joked.

Gone was the wily smile that poisoned his face. Ichimaru Gin now had his eyes open; they were a soft blue-jade in color, his light hair still worn in the same fashion though just a tad bit longer. While his overall expression is more decent nowadays and at most times austere.

Matsumoto turned to gaze out the river once again and shrugged. "So be it. I don't care about masking it anymore." She sighed for the second time. "I have to get back. I've been gone long enough." Already dreading the stacks of reports on her desk as she stood up and straightened her shihakuso.

"Since when did ya give a shit about doing paperwork?"

Her lips sadly quirked. _He still can read me like a book._ Though the realization somewhat irked her. "Since I lost my captain."

"You didn't lose him. He's just on leave."

Rangiku was shaking her head; annoyed as she flicked her golden hair back. _What could this self-centered idiot know about the bond that taicho and Momo shared, if he apparently doesn't even have an inkling of what love is?_

"You won't understand, Gin. And if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Brushing past him.

"Wait."

"What?" She snapped.

"I came to actually say thank you for vouching for my er...innocence last month. They finally loosened the chain around my neck –s'why I'm here. They added another five miles to my probation." He grinned. Referring to the Central 46, and also lifting up his white prison hakama to show her the ankle brace that had a flashing green light. Rangiku just assumed it would turn red if he's out of range.

Reserved crystal-blue eyes steadily met his soft jade. "There were plenty of us who showed up, Gin. I believe the others deserve your gratitude as well –not just me."

"Of course. But I wanted to thank ya first."

"Then you're welcome. And I wish you a good day."

"Hai, thank you _Matsumoto-fukutaicho_. And to you as well." Exaggeratedly bowing to his childhood friend.

Rangiku couldn't help but roll her eyes at the former taicho as she went on her way.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

"I know it's late but let me in!"

"No visitors allowed after 9pm. I'm just following the rules Matsumoto-fukutaicho." Said one of the guards.

"Fine. Then I'll just get a hold of your superior." She huffed, fishing out her cell-phone and dialing Isane's number.

"Oi Rangiku-san, I really can't go out tonight. It's a work day tomorrow you know." The girl automatically answered.

"No baka! They won't let me through the 4th division gates. Please tell them to open it for me."

"It's almost midnight; you're way past visiting hours."

"I got bogged down in the office and just finally got caught up. Please Isane! Before I subject to showing them my boo-"

"Oi, don't do that! I'm on my way..."

Kotetsu Isane was already in her sleeping robe as the gates opened. Rangiku turned to face one of the guards and stuck her tongue out before sauntering in.

"Thank you! I owe you one."

The taller girl was yawning, "You don't owe me anything." Becoming serious when they neared the intensive care unit, and slowly opening one of the rooms. "You're doing enough as it is... keeping her company every day."

"Thank you again, Isane. You should go to sleep now-"

The girl burst out crying, "I don't know how you could do it Rangiku! Just watching her like that..." She was struggling to keep her sudden sobs quiet. Quickly wiping her tears as fast as they came out. "Unohana- taicho advised that I should tend to the other patients except Momo- san from then on...because...because I always break down every time...like what I'm doing now!"

Matsumoto hugged the girl, consoling her. "Shhh...It's okay. Oi, what if Momo could hear us right now? She'll feel even worse!"

Isane sniffled then took a deep breath to say, "Yes, yes you're right." Feeling better and even a little brave as she now neared their friend's bed. "Goodnight dear Momo-san, I'll see you tomorrow." She then looked at Matsumoto with a wavering smile before leaving the room.

..."Goodnight, Isane." Rangiku whispered then turned her attention to her friend.

"Hello Momo-chan, I'm sorry I'm late but I have good news. I'm going to stay the night and every night from now on, you'd like that ne?"

Already starting her routine of straightening everything up. She always starts with Hinamori's hair, even if it was left untouched Rangiku will comb her bangs to the other side from last she left it. Then she would continue on by moving the blanket and placing it by Momo's feet and smooth out the creases on her yukata, making sure they have her wear a different color for everyday of the week.

"I wish you're allowed some music here." Hating the beeping sounds that the machines were making as well as that air compressor contraption to help her breathe.

Matsumoto was gliding her hand over Momo's abdomen when she felt a strong shock. "Ayah! Not again...tsk. That's rude you know!" Scolding and wiggling her index finger towards her friend's much enlarged belly.

"Brat." _Just like your father._ She thought while massaging her numb and tingling hand. "And fine. I'll stop bothering you now." As she covered Hinamori with the blanket, making it reach just below her shoulders then tucking her in.

"Goodnight, Momo. And goodnight you little rascal."

Rangiku settled on the chair beside the bed and sighed. Comforted by the aura that the baby emanated. It almost felt like taicho's reiatsu and a small hint of that warmth from Momo-chan...yet somehow it comes together to form something completely different; an individual.

Becoming solemn once again as she stared at her friend's unconscious face.

_Come home taicho. Your family is waiting…_

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

"Ha...? Rangiku-san is that you?"

The lieutenant almost fell off the chair. "Wha –Hime-chan?"

They both squealed. "Oh my! How I've missed you!"

It was hard embracing like this; barely can they wrap their arms around each other with these large 'obstacles' in the way.

Both had finally sobered up from the joy of being reunited and Matsumoto was drying happy tears when she finally asked,

"Hime-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here almost every day. Just in the mornings for two hours since I have to get back before school starts." Though it's summer vacation for the rest of the students back in Karakura, it's summer school for the ones that missed a couple weeks of class to help save the world.

"Two hours doing what?"

"Eto...healing Momo-chan."

"I see..." As she watched Inoue summon her_ Sōten Kisshun_ barrier around Hinamori. It was quiet for a while...

"How've you been Rangiku-san?" Orihime asked, her voice wary.

"I'm a mess. If you couldn't already tell. And you?"

"I'm okay…but Ichigo have been extra protective lately, he acts like I'm going to disappear with the slightest breeze." Somewhat changing the course of the conversation to make light of things.

The sun was just beginning to light the horizon as Matsumoto now had her arms crossed staring blankly out the window. "How is he taking it? With his powers dwindling and all?"

"At first I thought he'd take it hard but he seems to go along with it pretty well. I mean, it's still there but he just needs to use it with caution. And Ichigo is the _last_ person to be cautious about anything." Rolling her eyes.

Rangiku smiled, looking towards Orihime. "At least you two still have each other. That makes quite a difference ne?"

The fukutaicho's words were a trigger to brim Inoue's eyes with bereaved tears as she now focused her attention on strengthening the healing barrier, trying hard not to cry. It was futile for her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Hai...she's beautiful even in sleep, isn't she Rangiku-san?"

The older girl agreed and nodded. "Yes, she is. Even in sleep."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

A few weeks later.

Matsumoto was on the grassy fields behind the 5th Division training grounds with a pen and paper in hand. "Tsk. Stupid Renji, can't even help me out." Referring to Abarai's refusal when Rangiku asked for help on what to name the baby.

_I mean, as a male and as Momo's captain I thought it appropriate to ask for his input. But no, the idiot was flabbergasted. Said it wasn't his place. Damn... now I'm here drawing up a blank. _ So far she only has five written down.

"You're hard to find Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"And you're hard to hide from." Without breaking from her task of listing down boy names. Crossing out the name _Gin_ from her list.

"My, my Rangi-chan. Your taicho's icy reiatsu sure rubbed off on ya." Falsely hissing, like she just cut him with a knife.

"Tsk. What do you want Gin?"

"Tell me what's got your face in a crunch, and I'll tell ya why I'm here."

"I really don't care what you're up to these days...I never did."

"I'll tell ya anyway. I'm a free man now –well, sort of. See?" Showing her his black shinigami attire . "Although I have a couple of missions to do before it's official." They had to use a machine to infiltrate his mind and indeed found that his true intent and sole purpose was to kill Aizen. The process took six months before they really deemed him innocent, though not on _all_ charges. Hence, the ankle brace still in effect.

"That's great, Gin. I really am glad for you." Also noticing that they gave him his deadly zanpakuto back. "So which division are they going to assign you in?"

"The 3rd, ironically enough. Fourth seat."

"Hm. Touché." A small satisfied smile tugged on her alluring lips.

"So ya really not gonna tell me huh?"

Rangiku sighed. "Unohana-taicho said that Momo's baby will be due out in four months or sooner. And being that they haven't given it a name before she...fell into a coma, I took over the responsibility in case taicho doesn't return on time."

"I see..."

"Do you really, Gin? Did you not just stand there and watch the whole fucking thing go down?"

"I had to keep appearances. I–"

"Spare me the details. Please."

"Then why stand before them and attest to my innocence, Rangiku, if you still think me a criminal?"

She composed herself and shook her head. "You're not a criminal, Gin. I just thought you could have tried to stop some of it from happening... but what's done is done." Angry at herself for losing it in front of him.

"You seem to forget that I was under his spell too. I didn't know it was Hinamori–"

"It's fine, Gin. What's done is done. No use in trying to make sense of it. Goodluck in your missions." Quickly standing and adjusting her pink scarf. "I'll see you later."

"Later." He said with a frown while he watched her leave. Starting to hate the fact that he's always facing her back. _ Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful view…_

Ichimaru remained just standing there until she disappeared from his sight. Determined and a little excited as he heads out to his first 'mission' since imprisonment, and not caring that it would involve violating his current probationary status.

* * *

...

* * *

**(A/N: _Storm_ by Lifehouse for this part. Youtube it with lyrics. It's the perfect song. )**... :(

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

It was a scene from their honeymoon during their late night walks on the beach. Quietly sitting side by side on the soft white sands by the shore. She was hugging her knees as she glanced up at the moon; looking so peaceful and ethereal. Like she always does in these dreams...

"Momo."

"Hmm?" She acknowledged without looking away.

"I need you here."

"I am here."

"I can't feel you anymore."

She slowly turned and touched his face. "Shiro-chan."

Frustrated and falling deeper into despair Toushiro bowed his head. "Tch. I can't feel you...at all."

This is when he would usually wake up, when his heart starts to constrict. Much too aware that she only exist in his dreams.

Restless lids open to reveal aquamarine eyes, his pupils immediately shrink as he squints towards the source of the bright light.

He fell asleep gazing at the stars again outside the dilapidated front porch, lacking a proper shade to hide from the scorching rays of the late afternoon sun. He was lying flat on his back; shirtless, barefoot and with jeans worn down to its lightest shade of blue. One of his legs hung down since he slept close to the edge of the porch.

Hitsugaya swallowed and regretted it right after for his throat was parched as the dry, cracked land; neglected by the nurture of rain. He instinctively grabbed the bottle of whiskey close to his reach and cursed to find it empty, tossing it away as it landed with a thud on the dust encrusted ground. He then swung his leg up as he now sat, burying his face into his hands. Oblivious to the painful beat of the sun against his scarred and naked back.

He welcomed it. For it felt like _her _reiatsu, punishing him as he rightly deserved. The reason why he was drawn to the place; finding false comfort in this heat.

All the physical pain he can pretty much handle but it's the emotional part he can't seem to cope with, and that's where the alcohol comes into play –dulling his senses. Not so much as numbing it from the misery and the guilt, but it's these dreams that he tends to have that involves a livelier version of his wife. To see her walk, to hear her laugh, and see her eyes open...he couldn't wait to sleep. He couldn't wait to see her.

And it's becoming quite an addiction, though the aftermath wasn't something he looks forward to as he started massaging his now pounding head.

_Fucking hell. What day is it today…_.

There would be nights, however, when his guilt overwhelms him and he can't sleep. Those were the nights when he finds himself looking for other distractions...

"I tell ya what, if it weren't for that white hair of yours, it would've taken me another month to find ya." A black cloaked figure was leaning against the front door of the broken-down house.

Toushiro swiftly moved onto his feet despite his befuddled state. He was crouched low with his hand already in his pocket, the gikongan pill in his grasp. Every fiber in his being instinctively recognized this man as the enemy.

"Ichimaru."

"Quite an environment ya picked for yourself here, Hitsugaya-taicho..." Squinting up at a couple of vultures hovering above.

"The fuck you doing here?" _And how did he find me?_

"Good practice scheme for an ice-type zanpakuto. Limiting your resources, I see, in turn drastically increasing your power when you return to Soul Society." Unfazed by the glower that the younger man directed towards him.

"You know damn well that you didn't come here just to commend me. Quit wasting my time and get to the point!" Swallowing the pill and immediately unsheathing Hyourinmaru. His gigai falling limply on the floor –passed out drunk.

Gin, serious now, faced the boy. "You speak of wasting time as if you're doing something worthwhile in this desolate crime-infested town." Eyeing the bullet scars on the gigai's bare back. "The _White Demon_ they call you. Some sort of a hero; a mercenary. Fighting battles that aren't meant for you to fight. Meanwhile, your wife and child struggling just to make it another day. Indeed, for they're the ones wasting their precious time. Wasting it waiting on you."

He got the perfect reply when Toushiro's guttural shout filled the air. Ichimaru unsheathed Shinso just in time to block the fatal blow. The sharp clang echoed...

"Alas. Our swords meet again Hitsugaya-taicho." As an onslaught of metal-clashing sounds pierced the skies; their movements too fast for even a shinigami to detect.

"What's your purpose here?"

"You didn't figure it out yet? Hmm...if I remembered correctly, you use to be much shorter and a lot smarter from last we exchanged words." Taunted the former taicho, earning him a kick in the face. He had to immediately leave his cornered position as Hitsugaya was becoming more aggressive with his attacks.

"And I remembered you to be much quicker, old man."

Gin was a little breathless while he spat the blood from his mouth, and smirked. "My, My taicho...you realize you're at a disadvantage right? Hardly is there any moisture in the air, rendering your mere shikai useless."

"If you had come here to kill me, then you would have done so already. Summoning my shikai would be a wasted effort for I apparently have no reason to defend my life."

"You speak as if it would be easy to kill ya..." Ichimaru smiled wickedly, "I can also recall you being more confident."

"Ah. I just happen to _know _that you're a fucking cheat. You could have easily stabbed me in the back if you were so inclined." Toushiro sheathed his sword and leaned on what's left of the porch's scaffoldings, controlling his thinning patience for he had to repeat himself thrice. Also taking into consideration that Ichimaru's reiatsu seemed dull, lacking its usual excitement to harass. "So you aren't here to kill me...then what is it?"

"Go home."

"…"

"Hinamori is not dead and you know it. You didn't kill her."

"Speak with caution Ichimaru, for her name to come out of your mouth is blasphemy." His voice menacingly low while his hand reaching behind his right shoulder once again.

Gin shrugged. "I just thought someone needed to simply jog it into that block of ice there, that you call a head. Stop beating yourself up. Stop wasting time and go home. Hinamori isn't dead. The 12th division repaired–"

"Enough!" As the sharp edge of Hyourinmaru's blade a hair's breadth away from Gin's neck, backing him against a scaffolding. Though the captain's eyes looked uncertain now –in a conflict with himself. Not sure if whether to listen to this snake or not. "Tell me the real reason why you're here." Leaving no room to doubt the threat in his tone.

And Toushiro was abruptly taken aback to see the actual color of the man's eyes, as Ichimaru looked blankly ahead unfazed by the sword pointed at his throat.

"It's quite funny actually...for I never once fathom that I'd make it alive after the war with all the bridges I've burnt. Everything I did was to avenge her; for what Aizen did to her. And I didn't just fail –I failed miserably. Yet...she still saved me. Carried me on her back when I was left for dead…" His expression seemed pained at the realization. "So really, I haven't done anything for her except abandon her without a reason as to why I did."

He sobered up from his introspection and chuckled. "Dont worry, I won't let you repeat it again, taicho. For the reason I'm here is because of Rangiku. I owe her this. Her happiness. You coming home to your wife and child. You're her family." Gin then faced the captain and with all his sincerity he said, "And I thank you, for being there when I wasn't."

The cold blade slowly withdrew its aim from his throat as the vultures' mournful squawk filled the silence that followed.

"You're right you know; I am the enemy. I'm a liar and a cheat. I became all those things to avenge her...and for what? So I can just fail and die in vain? Or stand here knowing that the only person in this world that I cared about will never trust me again? ...I got so lost in that treacherous game of revenge and power...so _fucking_ stupid..." He slowly shook his head, disgusted with himself. And with his gaze focused on the floor he continued,

"Leaving her was the most selfish act I have ever done, so sure of myself thinking I alone can defeat Aizen. My foolish pride blinded me from seeing what was really important... " Gin was so lost in his thoughts.

"An...and that is?" Toushiro couldn't stop himself from asking.

The former captain smiled, though bereft of humor. "To be there for her –right beside her. And fight the battles together."

It was quiet once again, as the truth in his words sunk in.

"And with that being said, as you wallow here and drown in this sandpit of guilt, I ask you this Hitsugaya-taicho: what makes you any different from me?"

* * *

…...

* * *

**A/N: Please review. **


	31. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Finished this chapter before school bogs me down. Yoshi! Please review. The more you review the more I'll find the time to finish the next chapter. ;) Gosh, I've subjected to threats... just awful! Hehe. But please review.**

* * *

_how long have I __been in this storm  
__so overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
__water's getting harder to tread  
__with these waves crashing over my head_

_I know you didn't __bring me out here to drown  
__so why am I 10 feet under and upside down  
b__arely surviving has become my purpose  
__cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface_

_and I will walk on water  
you will catch me if I fall  
and I will get lost into your eyes  
... everything will be alright _

_- __Storm _by Lifehouse.

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

* * *

It was half past 10 in the morning.

Unohana-taicho was going over Momo's vitals, dictating her observations while Isane was writing them down. The captain gently removed the blanket to start their daily measurement of the baby's growth when Isane suddenly dropped her clipboard.

"Hitsugaya-taicho..." The tall girl whispered, stunned.

Retsu saw him then, standing by the entrance. Wearing his usual unreadable expression and without his captain's haori. His eyes were only focused on his wife at the moment.

She had to stop herself from going closer to scrutinize the handsome face, for the youthfulness seemed to have disappeared –replaced by that mask made severe only by guilt. She could just imagine the inner demons he had to fight in order to get his foot in through that door. But whatever the case, she was thankful that he got them out of the way.

For the first time since Aizen's incarceration, Retsu have finally felt a little bit of relief.

_But the battle is not over yet._ The female captain gently squeezed Momo's hand. _It's all up to you now. Find your way back, my child. He's here to guide you...once again._

"Unohana-taicho. Kotetsu-fukutaicho." Hitsugaya acknowledged; his voice gruff.

Isane bowed, picked her clipboard up from the floor and hurriedly walked out while Unohana followed slowly behind. She touched his arm, a gesture of gratitude, before leaving the room.

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro is now alone. Moving a couple of steps closer. Careful not to be too close as he just stood there and watched...

The light and shadows in the room changed position, indicating the passing of time. Hours it must have been.

Her slender arms slipped from behind him, her fists settled over his heart as she held him close, burying her face unto his back.

"Tai...cho." She whispered, soaking his kosode with tears as she silently sobbed.

Toushiro closed his eyes, finding genuine comfort in the embrace. "Matsumoto..."

"Hai, taicho."

"I'm sorry."

Rangiku shook her head, holding him tighter. "No...please don't be sorry. It's no one's fault...I'm just happy that you're here."

Hitsugaya nodded, and it was silent for a while.

Rangiku finally let go as she wiped her tears away. Walking to the bed and ritually straightened her friend's ivory yukata, slowly brushing her dark bangs aside...yet stopped and looked up, realizing that he hasn't been near his wife.

"Come, taicho." Rangiku prodded and reached to press a button on one of the machines, then removed the mask from Momo's face. "She just started doing this yesterday."

Toushiro was hesitant, containing the strong urge to snatch the mask from the bedside table to place it back on Hinamori. But the reassuring smile on his fukutaicho's face somewhat eased the panic.

"Come see. She breathes on her own now."

He came closer to look and was taken aback. For indeed, she is. And not just that, her cheeks were also a little pink. Realizing that dreams are just that; figments of his poor imagination. For they don't come close to doing her any justice.

"Place the mask back on once you've had your fill. They have it on just as a precaution."

Toushiro could only nod; mesmerized.

Matsumoto did some last minute tidying, and was about to head out when she added, "And...don't forget to say hello to your son, taicho."

"Hai. Of course."

"I'll have your haori ready for tomorrow. And please, call me if you need anything."

"Ah, thank you." Still not able to look away.

"I'll see you later."

"Matsumoto."

"Well, that was quick."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. It might cost ya." She joked.

"Prepare a Detention Release form and place it on my desk."

"Heh...? It's been a while since I've filled out one of those." Her eyes directed to the ceiling as she tried to remember where she would find the said documents. "But fine, whatever...eto...who am I making it for?"

"Ichimaru Gin."

"..."

Toushiro finally turned to look at his vice-captain. "Do you have a problem with that, fukutaicho?" the authoritative edge in his voice left no room for it to be questioned.

"No, taicho." Confused and a little irritated at his tone, she left with her eyes rolling.

**…**

He was alone again, feeling much braver this time as his fingers tentatively touched her cheek. Trailing them softly on her neck over the faint thuds of her pulse. Then moved his hand on her stomach.

He didn't flinch at the sudden jolt on contact but instead he cleared his throat to say, "Hello."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

A few weeks had passed. It was 6:00 in the morning.

Hitsugaya woke up faced down on his desk again. His blurred vision started to clear, focusing it on the framed pictures. The image of her beautiful face evoked both memories and intangible dreams. And not just the pictures, _it's everything else in this damned place. Can I really bring her back? The same person who put her in that wakeless sleep?_

_Kuso..._

He reached for the frames and turned them over. Sitting up to start where he left off on the report, then continued on for the next three hours.

"Ohayo, taicho."

"Ohayo." He acknowledged without taking his eyes away from writing. Although starting to get a little annoyed when she remained just standing there. "What is it?"

"She's been breathing on her own for three weeks now, taicho. Unohana suggested that it'd be a great idea to bring her home. Here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't sleep here."

"Well, this use to be your home –"

"No, Matsumoto. Enough. She stays in the hospital. They can take care of her better than I can." _And you seem to forget; I'm the reason why she's in there in the first place._ Is what he really wanted to say.

Rangiku was undeterred, since her taicho's visitations have also dwindled the past week. "I'll take care of Momo too and Isane will be here for her daily checkups as well. Unohana-taicho said it would be a nice change of scenery that it might help –"

"I said no, Matsumoto. Make yourself useful and see to the division's kidou training."

She's really starting to hate that tone. "Hai, taicho." She replied with vehemence, snatching the picture frames from his desk and adjusted them so they're facing up again before leaving the room.

* * *

...

* * *

Four hours later.

"Matsumoto."

Rangiku was interrupted as she was finally nearing the end of filling out the lower seats' individual weekly progress reports.

"Hmmm?"

"I need you to deliver these documents to the Central 46, correctional department. Also, it's the first of July..."

"Eh...? The date doesn't ring a bell, taicho. Geez, with all the things you had me do, you really didn't expect me to remember–"

"New recruits. You're familiar with the process. I have five prospects since we still have open seats that needs to be filled. Submit these to the head of the assembly." Handing her the paperwork.

Rangiku sighed loudly. "Hai, taicho."

"Central 46 first, then pick up the recruits on your way back." Finding it a necessity to repeat things to his fukutaicho.

"Hai, I got it. I got it, geez."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_Ugh. Why did I pray to have my taicho back again? So I can work like a slave? Granted the paperwork had been much less...but still. He's been extra bossy lately._

Matsumoto was grumbling as she finally looked over the report to be handed to the correctional office when she almost doubled over. She read the part again,

**...Ichimaru Gin's parole expires June 30, 2013. He will be kept in the facility until you, Hitsugaya Toushiro 10th division Captain, guardian and supplicant of his release, shall escort him. If in the position where you're not able to appear, your lieutenant is accepted as a trusted representative...**

_What bullshit is this? He's now to babysit Gin? As if he doesn't have enough to do already! Hardly does he have any time left to visit his wife... or does he find more things to do so he won't visit her as often?_

_Mou...Unohana have warned me about this. His guilt is gnawing at him again that he can't stand to be near his wife. A__nd he thinks I don't notice when he goes through my secret stash of sake!_

_Tsk. He needs to be next to Momo instead of wasting time helping Ichimaru. I mean, what has Gin ever done to deserve this act of grace from my taicho? _

Her temper festering the whole time while she had to fill out more paperwork when she got to the correctional office building, then waited for another hour to have them release the man. Rangiku turned her back and started to head out the minute she saw him walking towards her. He silently followed.

She stopped when they were finally out of the gates to face him. "Well, that is all that's required of me here. I'll see you around, Gin."

Ichimaru stretched, smiling in the process. "Tell ya what, I was kinda surprised to see ya here." He reached to chuck her chin but she dodged it.

"You might have the time to just stand here and talk, but I have some other things to do. Go report to the third division, Gin. I'm sure they're waiting for you."

"Ahh...but ya see Rangiku, you're suppose to escort me until we get there. And then I'll be off of your lovely hands."

"Tsk. Fine, whatever, then they'll just have to wait for I have to get to the assembly now."

On the way there she realized that the 3rd division vice-captain will be at the assembly too, so she could just hand off Ichimaru to him. _It's like killing two birds with one stone, as the saying goes. _Feeling a little proud of herself now that she could save some time.

Gin just followed behind as she hurriedly walked, content to be freely ogling her form. He almost laughed at the irony. Remembering how she would be the one that followed him everywhere during their adolescent years...

"_What do you think, Gin, of marrying me someday?" They were by the pond, fishing. She was sitting closer to the water._

"_Did ya just ask me to marry you, Rangi-chan?"_

_She turned around to look at him. "This is probably the fifth time I've asked. You just like to ignore me. Hmpf!"_

"_What makes you so sure that I'm the one? What about those other boys that breaks each others noses just to impress ya?"_

"_Pfft! They joke too much. Gin, look at me, I'm old enough. I know what I want and I want you."_

_The seriousness in her eyes was a little disarming. "...Uhh...o__kay."_

_And he wasn't prepared either when she squealed and jumped on top of him, her arms around his neck. "So is that a 'yes'?" _

_He gulped. He's been trying to avoid situations where he's in contact with her well-developed body, and to stop noticing it by finding ways to steal her some loose fitting clothes... it doesn't help either when she openly confesses her undying love every chance she gets. "Rangiku, we need to catch fish for dinner or we'll starve tonight." _

"_Mou...alright." Pouting as she pulled away and sat back down, grabbing her fishing line. ..._

"_If it makes ya feel __any __better, you know that I love ya right?" playfully kicking her shoulder from behind._

"_I know that, baka. But it's different when you don't say yes to marrying me. Like I'm your sister or something." She grumbled._

"_I don't know. It just doesn't seem right for the girl to ask the guy, that's all."_

_She looked back at him with gleaming__ eyes__. "So you will ask me someday, Gin?"_

_He shrugged. "If ya quit asking me, then yeah." And once I find a job so I can provide you with everything you deserve. _

"_Good. Then I'll just have to wait..."_

He closed his eyes now as his heart fluttered at the memory. He inhaled, getting his lungs full of her enticing scent as she walked on ahead. Also imagining his hands buried deep into her golden tresses. The corner of his lips slanted,_ she is what all my dreams are made of. _Though he immediately frowned, _what almost all the men here dreams of._

Too preoccupied to notice that she had abruptly stopped as he accidentally walked into her. Gin's quick reflexes took advantage of their proximity. He buried his nose in her hair and 'stabilized' himself by holding on to her slender waist.

Rangiku quickly whipped her head around, "Do you _mind_?" Elbowing him on the ribcage.

"Geez, Rangi-chan. I stumbled into you, stopping all of a sudden like that."

"Well pay attention, boke! And don't invade my personal space ever again." She said through gritted teeth. Minding the noise they were making as all eyes were focused on them; or rightly, on_ him_.

There were whispers among the crowd of a "traitor", a "backstabber" and a "snake". Their stares following him as he slowly made his way towards the back of the large crowd, easy to pinpoint as he's a head or two taller than the rest of the officers. Although Ichimaru was unaffected by the negative attention that's focused on him –he looked bored and yawned even.

It made Rangiku feel weird and a little confused. Not because she has been seen with the guy, but because she felt defensive all of a sudden; to tell them that they are wrong and that Gin is innocent. _If taicho sees the good in him, then they will also–_

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I need your division's list of recruits please." The assembly officer who was already on the podium interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Hai, here you go."

"Okay, let's start since all division representatives are now here. Let me remind you again that if your name isn't mentioned there's always next year. For whatever reason you are here, whether to change to a new division, to get a higher seat, or you just graduated from the Academy - - the captains have reviewed your files and they take all of that into consideration. And of course, they also pick you based on your qualifications and commendations. So please stand behind your fukutaicho once your name and division have been duly delegated. And with that, let's begin..."

Rangiku waved hi to the other lieutenants and fished out her nail file to stand next to Yachiru, who was digging into her bag of candy as the names were being called.

"Iwaten Daitaro...6th Division, eighth seat." Applause and congratulatory back-thumps were heard as the assembly continued.

"Sato Naoki...9th Division, fourth seat."

"Sasaki Riku...7th Division, eighth seat."

"Arikida Takumi...3rd Division, fifth seat." Reminding Matsumoto that she had to talk to the said division's fukutaicho about a certain matter. Looking for Kira's lieutenant...

"Ichimaru Gin...10th Division, fourth seat."

"Huh?" Rangiku dropped her nail file. The announcement didn't follow any applause however.

"Always at yer service..." The former-taicho had made his way back to stand behind her and exaggeratedly bowed.

"Ha! That's funny!" Yachiru had to loudly point out. "Wait until I tell Ken-chan about this!"

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Geeez, why are ya so upset, Rangi-chan? And slow down will ya! Us new recruits aren't used to this fast paced 10th division way of doing things." Gin joked as he and four other officers followed after their new fukutaicho who hurriedly entered through the large gates.

"Just shut up and follow me! All of you...stand here, Hitsugaya-taicho will be here soon to give instructions." As she stomped out of the training grounds.

Toushiro was just finishing up a document. He looked up with an eyebrow raised when she slammed the doors shut.

"Your new recruits are here, taicho."" Her chin defiantly cocked.

"Well, ah, thank you Matsumoto."

"Why are you helping him out? I'm just curious...why this sudden _whim_ to just lend him a hand?"

"That is all, Matsumoto." As he stood up and brushed past her to leave the room.

Absolutely and teeth-grittingly hating that tone in his voice at this point, Rangiku huffed as she too left the office. Her patience have been running thin as of late.

_The nerve! Keeping information from me –we'll see about that! I can play that game too, taicho. _She vowed.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

It was well past lunchtime when he returned to his desk, looking forward to drowning himself in the mountain of paperwork...

Though an hour later Toushiro's ears pricked up as he heard someone moving about in the bedroom.

"Tch."

Annoyed to having his productive pace interrupted, he stood up and made his way down the hall. The bedroom door was already open and he recognized the maid. She was in the process of removing the heavy white curtains.

"Who gave you instructions to enter this room?"

"Uhmm Ma-Matsumoto-fukutaicho, sir. She said it needed to be clean-"

"She's mistaken. In the future, no one should enter this room until I permit it."

"H-hai, sir. So- Sorry, sir." The maid bowed low and scurried away.

Toushiro shook his head, feeling wretched for losing his temper. Reminding himself to apologize later.

Though he wanted to make sure first as he walked over to the spiral staircase... A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw that the maid didn't have a chance to clean just yet.

For it's still there. It was an imprint of Momo's small hand on the banister, just a faint shadow under the thick inlay of dust.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	32. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**ADDED: Song for the last scene. Love is waiting by Brooke Fraser. :')**

**A/N: You ready for another one? Yes, me too! I'm anticipating your reviews so I can go on to the next chapter. Woohoo! Thank you for reading and double thanks for leaving reviews.**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**Chapter 44**

* * *

**Make it Count**

* * *

...

* * *

It's become a common sight for officers on night duty to see the captain of the 10th division standing atop his roof, gazing up at the moon for hours at a time.

"Oi, someone is up there!" An alarmed guard whispered to the other officer, clearly his first time being on night watch.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho. Leave him be, unless you want your ass frostbitten in the middle of July."

"Oh. Sorry." Feeling a little foolish for overreacting.

The other guard just shrugged, reverting his attention back to the shadowed figure on the roof. "It's the only time we see the taicho nowadays."

"Tsk...tragic how things turned out."

"Ah. Tragic indeed." Not able to imagine what the young captain has been going through.

* * *

... ...

* * *

Toushiro took a deep breath in and exhaled. Then stared at the moon one last time –as if it gave him more courage –before going in through the balcony. He slowly descended the spiral staircase; his eyes never leaving her form on the bed.

Matsumoto had taken it upon herself, without his knowledge, to have Hinamori moved from the hospital and into their home a week ago. Rendering him appalled and speechless when he first came into the room and saw his wife lying on her side of the bed. Forgetting about being angry at his lieutenant altogether.

However, not everyone took the news of Hinamori's move quite as easily. Toushiro recalled the incident that happened a few days ago when he addressed the loud banging on his office door.

"Tch." _Ikkaku. What does he want?_ Discerning the man's oozing reiatsu. _Just fucking careless. _

Hitsugaya opened the door and was caught off guard. For he found himself pushed up against the opposite wall, hanging a foot off the ground. Books knocked off from the nearby shelves and hitting the floor from the impact.

Black eyes boring into his aquamarines. One of his brows twitching. "You did this. You wore your fucking heart on your sleeve. Aizen knew your only weakness from the very start...You made it so easy for him –child's play!"

Toushiro just let him talk, he couldn't retaliate. _Why should he? When the man speaks the truth. _

"What? You got nothing to say? Heh! The _Ice Prince_ they call you. Always proud. I should just wipe that bored look off your fucking face. Tcheh!" Madarame spat on the floor. "And you killed her. She's dead because you're weak."

_Dead?_

"Oi! Madarame! Taicho! What's going on in here? And who's dead?" Matsumoto was by the door, her mouth open.

"Hinamori. Her hospital bed was empty when I came to visit today." Said the bald man, not breaking his eye contact with the captain.

"Heh...? Oi boke! It's because she's been moved from the hospital. She's here now. This is Momo's home after all... baka Ikkaku..." Feeling a little terrified for her reckless friend who was now slowly letting go of Hitsugaya's robes.

"Aheh!...My bad..." He said, while awkwardly dusting the captain's shoulder. "Eto...I just thought...eto... since the hospital bed was empty and all– "

"Leave us be, Matsumoto."

"Hai. Taicho." A worried glance back at Madarame before she scurried away.

Toushiro shrugged off the man's hands as they now tried to straighten the wrinkles on the front of his robes. "The bed, it was empty huh?" He asked, oozing with nonchalance.

"Hai, Taicho. An honest mistake-"

Ikkaku didn't have a chance to blink as Hitsugaya landed one hard reiatsu-concentrated punch on the man's stomach that had him flying across through the open door. "It won't be empty anymore...and that's," straightening his haori "for spitting on my floor."

... ...

Rangiku was now curled up on the couch in the loft area, stretching her arms and yawning when she heard him. "Taicho, you're here so I'll be heading out now. Oh, and your clean robes for tomorrow are in the office." Since she's aware that he doesn't keep his things in this room anymore.

"Thank you and good night Matsumoto." He sat on the chair beside the bed and continued on with his nightly vigil.

Rangiku's heart warmed at the scene. Knowing he had to have grabbed guilt by the horns in order for him to be this close to Hinamori again._ But whatever he has to do, just as long as he makes it here every night..._

"Goodnight, taicho." With a tender smile on her lips, she quietly slid the doors closed and leisurely proceeded to her sleeping quarters located in the other building.

"Mind if I walk with ya, fukutaicho?"

"Hmmm? Oh, hey Gin." Still walking on ahead. Mindless of anything else in her lighthearted mood as he caught up and walked beside her.

"Haven't seen ya smile in a while. I almost forgot how ya look with one."

"Hmmm...maybe because I haven't been drinking lately." She joked while she made her way up the steps and into the hallway leading to her room. Ichimaru still followed.

"Maybe I should take ya out for a drink one of these days." He suggested.

Rangiku's smile was coy as she's already behind her bedroom door; slowly closing it. Leaving a small opening to look him in the eyes and say, "Maybe in your dreams, Gin." Before sliding it close.

The former taicho just stood in front of her door even after he heard the lock click. Feeling elated despite the blatant rejection of his offer. Relieved to finally feel the buoyant reiatsu returned and to be able to walk beside her, Gin headed towards his own quarters knowing that he'll sleep much better tonight.

* * *

**(A/N: Song: Hazy by Rosi Golan and William Fitzsimmons. =) )**

* * *

...

* * *

She was sitting down on the bottom of a grassy knoll located on the fields next to the 10th division. Decided to pick this place so he doesn't have to go far to meet with her.

Her small fingers fiddling with a weed flower that she had plucked almost an hour ago.

_He probably didn't see the note I left on his desk. _

Momo dejectedly assumed. She needed to talk to someone, and not just anyone.

_He's so important now. Demo...he's always been to me._

She heaved a big sigh and leaned her back against the steep incline of the knoll. Becoming lost in her troubled thoughts once again.

The line that separates life and death drastically thins once involved in this shinigami business._ Life is so fragile_. To make it out alive from each mission deserves a celebration. But that's far from what she wanted to do at the moment. Because all she really wanted right now was to be back home. It's also been a year today that Oba-saan had passed so Hinamori had just been feeling nostalgic and utterly lonesome. Getting more so as she realized that he's not coming, and somewhat embarrassed too.

_He did just become captain a couple months ago. I'm sure he's extra busy. Why would he spend what little spare time he has with me? Tsk. Baka Momo. Let's go._

She stood up and straightened her blue hair bun ready to flash step out of there.

"Oi, Hinamori! I just got your message– "

"Shiro-chan! You made it!" She was so glad that she almost gave him a hug, but held back. Placing a fist over her heart instead.

_My Shiro-chan isn't so little anymore. They're about the same height now. In fact he's taller than me if you count the hair spikes._

"Oi! That's Hitsugaya-taicho, baka." Scanning the area to make sure that no one was around to hear the stupid nickname.

"Right. Ano...I haven't seen you in a while. I just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Are you alright?" Noticing the dark bags under her eyes and sensing her heavy reiatsu.

She nodded and sat back down. "I don't want to talk about me Hitsugaya-kun, I want to know about you and what you've been up to." Patting the ground beside her and gazing up at him expectantly. Inwardly admitting how handsome he looks in the captain's haori and still getting use to the idea that her best friend is now a Gotei 13 taicho.

His eyebrow raised when she quickly dodged his concern, a sure sign that she's worried about something. So he sat down, determined to make her talk about it. It's been 2 months since last they spoke which was when she congratulated him at his inauguration. Well, three weeks really, if you count her childishly slipping into his bed during those stormy nights.

"Nothing interesting. Boring actually. Being captain is nothing new, it's just more paperwork that's all." He shrugged, then remembered something. "You just came back two days ago from that Okizaka mission, heard Aizen got injured. "

The town had an infestation of hollows, that a whole squad was deployed. But there was only one person that Toushiro _made_ sure to make it back. A perk of being a captain that he didn't find necessary to tell Hinamori about; is that you can dispatch however many officers to do missions that fits your needs._ Like my need to always know you're okay._

Momo bowed her head, her eyes obscured by her bangs. "He's fine but we lost two officers..." And it was weird because it felt like she was being followed the whole time she was there but didn't want to say anything, for it'll just make him worry. She took a deep breath in. "And I really don't want to talk about it, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Fine, we won't. But come here, baka. Your foul reiatsu is making my eyes water." He draped an arm behind her so she can lay her head on his shoulder.

Toushiro was surprised, however, when she took it upon herself to scoot onto his lap and rest her cheek on his chest, one of her hand placed over his heart under the haori.

Momo closed her eyes... _Home. _

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Uhh...sure."

"Geez, will you relax? No one can see us."

He's not so worried about that as much as how his body reacts to her being this close. Though he did what he's told and leaned his back against the soft grass and tried to 'relax.'

She smiled. "Always so uptight, _taicho._ But please, let's stay like this a little while longer...hmmm..." as she snuggled closer, her forehead now touching his chin. Then sighing again when Toushiro instinctively enclosed her in his arms.

He thought she smelled heavenly; of freshly picked flowers and candy...? _The hell?_ Regardless, it was distracting since there was something important that he wanted to tell her... _What was it? Oh, right._

"Hinamori."

She tilted her head up; much too comfortable to open her eyes. And was already starting to drift off to sleep.

"Hmmm...yes, Hitsugaya-kun." She sighed his name.

Toushiro lost his train of thought the second her face turned mere inches away from his. Her mouth slightly open, lips so full, soft and pink...

He couldn't seem to stop himself as he slowly leaned down to give her a kiss. Their lips were a perfect fit, making a faint audible 'smack' when they pulled away. It was silent for awhile.

Toushiro couldn't believe that he finally pulled it off. _And...she was kissing him back!_

Her eyes fluttered open with a furrow in between her brows. The cool tingling sensation lingered on her puckered lips as Momo touched her mouth.

"Did you just...did you just _kiss me_, Shiro-chan?"

"...Yeah and so what Bed-wetter? I've kissed you plenty of times." He shrugged despite the blush on his cheeks; knowing that this is something that cannot be undone.

"Yes. But not like this..." Momo insisted and sat up, for she clearly remember those kisses would mostly be aimed on her forehead and even only once on her cheek. This new sensation somewhat confused her that she was at a loss for words.

"Oi Hinamori, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Inwardly kicking himself as hard as he could.

"...I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just surprised that's all. Because...because this kinda counts as _my_ first kiss." Her turn to blush.

"You were half asleep so it didn't really count, baka." He grumbled, yet so relieved to know he's her first.

Although it started to get weird when it was silent once again. Toushiro crossed his arms and focused his attention at the clouds. Wishing she'll just forget about it and go back to her afternoon nap. Awkward.

He felt one of her small hands rest on his shoulder while the other turned his face, forced now to look into her pretty brown eyes...

"What if I wanted it to count?"

"…"

"Life is much too fragile not to let anything count." Momo said as she gazed into his eyes.

She slowly licked her bottom lip and bit it back; hesitant. "May I, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Too caught up in the moment to utter a word, Toushiro just gulped and nodded. He lost it the minute she wanted it to count.

Momo gently pulled his face closer, nervous in case she'll do it wrong. Her eyes remained half-open to make sure she'll do it right but closed them when she felt that cool tingling of his soft lips again. Causing her heart to flutter as it now spread to her stomach and to the tips of her toes –making her warm all over. She slightly pulled away and kissed him again...and again...and again.

Her arms now wound their way around his neck while his hands were holding her waist, gradually moving their way down-

"Ahem. Hitsugaya-taicho...ahem!" An officer interrupted.

"Huh? Hai, what is it?" Toushiro abruptly stood up, dropping Momo to the ground.

"Kyaah! Ow!...Ittai..."

"Oh shit, Hinamori –"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, forgive me. But you instructed me to let you know once we're all set to go, sir!"

Toushiro was crouched on the ground hovering over a blushing Momo when he addressed his officer. "Very well. I'll be there shortly. Make sure to find Matsumoto-fukutaicho. I have a feeling that she forgot about the mission."

"Hai, taicho!"

Hinamori's hair bun was haphazardly hanging as Toushiro helped her up. They were now seeing each other in a different light. Both feeling a little awkward, red in the cheeks and giddy from this new found moment. He remained holding her hand as they just stood there.

"Tch. I'm sorry for dropping you like that. And I meant to tell you that we're headed to a mission today but...ah...it kinda slipped my mind." He placed a hand behind his neck and grinned.

Momo smiled. "It's okay...demo... for how long will you be gone?"

"Two months."

"Oh. I'll see you in two months then, Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho, baka." Making light of things, for he didn't want to say goodbye just yet.

"Right." Momo managed to smile again.

"I'll be back, Hinamori." His tone strongly implied 'and back to where we left off.'

"Please becareful, Hitsugaya-kun."

He didn't hesitate to kiss her this time... "Would you mind if I bring something that belongs to you, for the trip?" He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm? Like what?" Still reeling from the kiss.

"This." Twirling her haircloth around his forefinger.

"Shiro-chan, give it back!" But it was too late for he had already disappeared.

...

Toushiro went off course for a brief moment before arriving at his division. He wanted to marvel at what he and Momo just shared; to let it all sink in as his heart felt like it was going to explode. He was delirious.

Needing proof that the incident was real, he looked around to see if there were any witnesses and was satisfied when there wasn't a soul nearby. Hitsugaya took the opportunity to grab Momo's haircloth from his pocket, then brought his fist up to his nose and inhaled. Closing his eyes...

But the eyes that opened back were dull, as they focused now on his wife's cold limp hand placed on his palm.

Toushiro fell asleep again, however uncomfortable his position was. He was sitting down on the chair with his head and arms on the bed. Weird, for he's been getting some decent amount of sleep lately.

He straightened a bit and brought her hand up, holding it against his lips as he just stared at her unconscious face. Getting lost in his thoughts... Finishing his side of the memory from where it left off before he fell into a slumber.

He remembered coming back from that two-month long mission. Ecstatic to be home. Recalling how he couldn't pay much attention to that captains' meeting as he was too busy masking his own jubilant reiatsu, discerning Momo's reiatsu (which was so conveniently close by) and also keeping track of the sluggish time.

But fortunately enough, the meeting indeed came to an end.

Toushiro saw her then. She was outside farther down the hallway leaning against the wall; waiting with a clipboard hugged against her body. He headed towards her.

She looked up and saw him, her face instantly brightened. He almost used shunpo to get to her but he had to contain it, not sure if Momo wanted their new relationship to be made public. He was much closer now. "Hinamori."

"Oh hey, Hitsugaya-kun." She greeted but her eyes reverted back up to her taicho, who was right behind him.

"Hinamori-kun, you really didn't have to wait for me." The amiable Aizen spoke.

"But I had to taicho! You see, I forgot to tell you that our division was the only one that didn't go over the budget..."

Toushiro just stood there and watched as the two went on their way. Aizen was speaking while Hinamori hung on to his every word.

_Like it didn't happen._

Of course now he knows that she was under Aizen's spell back then, but that's besides the point. For what it comes down to is how she always manages to slip away from his grasp. Whenever he feels like he has got a firm hold on her, she somehow falls through the cracks.

Leaving him empty and insecure...every fucking time.

A soft knock disrupted the course of his dismal thoughts. He stood up and looked at the clock as it read 6:44 am.

_It's Saturday, so they're here later than usual. _Familiar with the routine and the reiatsu behind the doors. Toushiro slid it open.

"Inoue. Kusajishi."

"Uhmm...Ohayo Hitsugaya-kun! Sorry to wake you up." Orihime immediately apologized.

"Whitey-chan! Look, I brought new books to read to Peachy-chan!" Yachiru greeted.

"Ah. It's fine, I was already awake. And thank you for coming." He gestured for them to come in as he was on his way out.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro was thankful for the two hours worth of quiet that somehow made its way into his office, despite the constant bustle of the weekend. Especially with his wife's visitors and flower deliveries. The persistent interruptions didn't get him to do the amount of work that he's used to finishing. Finally instructing what's left of his staff (since most have taken off for the weekend) to cut the visiting hours to 3:00 pm.

It also helped that he sent Matsumoto out on an errand along with his fourth seat officer as a distraction. Rangiku had been getting more adamant lately. Nagging Toushiro to figure out a name for his son who's due out in the next four months or so. A task that he's been avoiding.

_It just doesn't feel right. _ For he knows he cannot raise that child alone.

_What do I say to him when he finds out who put his mother in that condition? _He dropped his pen and buried his face in his hands. Falling back into that dark abyss.

"Fucking hell..." _What am I doing here?_

"Yo, Toushiro. Can I come in?" Said a familiar voice. His orange hair longer from last Hitsugaya saw him.

"Ah. Might as well." Grabbing his pen and resumed his work. Ichigo removed his large zanpakuto then made himself comfortable on the yellow couch.

"Can I help you with something, Kurosaki?" Noticing that for someone whose powers are dwindling the boy looked content.

"I'm here to pick up my Hime." He nonchalantly said with a smile.

"I was told that she'd be done by 8:00pm it's only 6:00." A little annoyed to have his wife's healing schedule disrupted.

Ichigo shrugged. "I know. I could wait." Looking up the ceiling like he has all the time in the world.

Toushiro predicted that all he needed was to start whistling to complete the picture. And sure enough; the boy started to whistle a tune. The captain put his pen back down, hanging on to his last thread of patience as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"You came here to tell me something. So tell me."

Ichigo was inwardly cringing, regretting to have agreed to do this for Hime. He's not known to be good with words and also aware of how stubborn this particular taicho could be. _Huh. It's a tie between Kuchiki and this dude. It's beyond me how he and Karin are friends. _He sighed and straightened up. _Tch. Here goes. _

"You ever been accused of wearing your heart on your sleeve, Toushiro?"

"…"

"Well, I have. Constantly. And 'so what' I tell them. I've got nothing to hide."

"Is that so? Then why am I still trying to guess where you're going with this?"

_Geez. Like freakin' talking to Ishida... _Ichigo inwardly grumbled as he continued. "Nowhere spectacular. Just trying to make a point that I don't consider it a weakness to wear your heart on your sleeve. I think it takes guts to put it out there. It gives you all the more reason to be stronger and fight for what you believe in."

"To put it there so the enemy can use it to their advantage? My wife, has been in a coma for the past seven months because Aizen knew exactly where to strike at me. How else can I not see it as a weakness?" The captain contributed, matter-of-factually.

"Ah. Hime was also kidnapped because of me. But she's here because I knew I had to get her back, no matter the consequences."

"That's irrelevant. Inoue was unharmed."

That hit a nerve. "Oi, how are you sure that she was unharmed? What if she's just telling everyone, including me, that she was unharmed so they wouldn't worry? If I don't even know, what makes you so fucking sure?" He was leaning forward now.

_Huh. Sounds familiar._ "I apologize, Kurosaki. For I apparently didn't put much thought before saying that. However, my wife is incapacitated while Inoue is _actively_ healing her as we speak. I was just pointing out the obvious difference in their condition."

It was quiet for awhile as Hitsugaya picked up his pen and started on a report.

Ichigo sobered up. "Momo is still breathing, Toushiro. Don't give up on her. Is what I really came here to say."

"I figured as much."

* * *

…...

* * *

...

* * *

Inoue was humming a tune while her bright ___Sōten Kisshun _barrier surrounded Momo. They had just finished a one-sided conversation about the new recipes that she had cooked up, and Yachiru had already gone home but not after finishing a book that she read to the baby about how to train a pet dragon, which was delightful.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and found Momo's husband sliding the doors open.

"Inoue, Kurosaki is waiting for you in the office."

"Oh. Hai."

Toushiro was about to head out to the training grounds. "Uhhmm...Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to see this." As she removed the barrier from Hinamori and gently parted her friend's dark blue yukata by the chest area.

He closed the doors before standing next to Orihime who was sitting on the bed. He was hesitant for he had tried to avoid looking at that scar. Inoue felt his uncertainty so she held his hand. "Please sit down, Hitsugaya-kun." Then placed it on his wife's chest where the scar was suppose to be. "See? It's gone."

"Yes, it is." He confirmed although he couldn't leave his hand there for long. She felt cold and her reiatsu faint. He stood up and headed to the door. "Thank you, Inoue. For all–"

"All this time you regard her to be this empty shell. But you need to see that she isn't. It takes more than just a squeeze of the hand, a touch... You need to reach out further. Read to her, talk to her. Don't let your guilt be the obstacle from bringing her back." Orihime stood up with fists tightly clenched to her sides. Her eyes now welled up in tears. Remembering the scene in Hueco Mundo when she called out to Ichigo, despite his heart being blown away. "I don't know how else to explain it, Hitsugaya-kun, but you just have to _believe. _ You just have to_._" ...

"Oi, Inoue don't cry." He instinctively reached for the girl as she cried in his arms. Feeling like a total ass. And also worried, seeing how overprotective Ichigo is towards this girl. Not really looking forward to explaining why he made her cry.

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I ruined your haori."

"It's fine. I got extras." That's a lie.

She took a deep breath in and looked up to meet his eyes; the gray glistening pools determined and a little angry. "Do you understand?"

Hitsugaya was speechless for a moment, disarmed by the change in the girl's usual timid behavior; the gravity of her voice. He gulped.

"Hai, Inoue."

* * *

…..

* * *

…..**(A/N: Love is waiting by Brooke Fraser. Perfect. :')****)**

* * *

…...

* * *

…...

* * *

For the next three weeks Toushiro abided by Inoue-san's instructions. He read to Momo until he would fall asleep, waking up in the mornings with an open book as a pillow. He read her classics, fairytales, mythologies, and even a few pages from that book of baby names.

Matsumoto was on a high to see her taicho so inspired that she's been doing almost all his paperwork so he can retire early every night.

_Okay fine, I bribed Gin to do most of it. One date for a week's worth of work. A fair exchange._

She flicked her hair back and shrugged, though becoming pensive as she's on her way to her room to change and meet with Kira, Hisagi and Iba for drinks since her nights have been ending early too.

Rangiku mused. _I'm impressed, three dates with the guy and he hasn't tried anything funny yet.  
_

_Hmm...what's that hanging on my door?_

It was one of those intricate origami roses that he would always use to make for her back when they were kids. One of the petals looked detached so she adjusted it but instead it came off. The petal turned out to be a half folded heart that opened into a note. Her own heart skipped a beat.

_**Rangiku,**_

_**Come meet me at the roof once you're done.  
I suggest wearing something comfortable to the festival.  
**_

_**Gin**_

_Festival? ...Oh yes, it's the Tanabata festival!_

When the townspeople would throw sparkling trinkets or gold and silver covered candies from the roofs while the children would catch them down below. Star shaped lanterns illuminating the whole town... She was getting excited just thinking about it. Awakening her inner child.

"Hmmm...I guess they could drink without me just this once." Biting down on the paper rose with a smile on her lips.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

"Shhhhh! Baka Rangi-chan. It's late you know, people are asleep." They were on the rooftops, on their way back from the festival.

Matsumoto couldn't remember having this much fun while sober (Gin made sure she didn't drink a lick of alcohol).

She was carelessly laughing when she recalled some of the events from this wondrous night. "You should have seen your face when that little boy reached in between my boobs to grab that candy! It was classic!"

"Ya planted it there to tempt the little shit."

Her laughter pealed. "Gin, I swear! I didn't know it was in there!"

"I noticed that ya keep a soft spot for the white-haired ones." He said grinning. Remembering how she picked out that little runt among the litter of kids.

"I do don't I?" Rangiku winked over her shoulder before gracefully jumping onto the next roof. Her movements slowed. She gestured for him to be quiet, tiptoeing now...

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh! Ayah! ...I want to hear what book taicho is reading to Momo-chan..." Carefully lying down on her stomach as she listened over the open window. It was quiet for a while as she avidly eavesdropped.

She gasped. "Pride and Prejudice –her favorite!"

"If you fall off Rangi-chan don't say I didn't warn ya." He said before sitting down. He was behind her just watching as she had a leg raised, slowly moving it back and forth. Content, as he now fixed his gaze to the stars. Thanking his second chance at life.

"Hm... You should have been here to see their wedding, Gin. This _whole _garden looked like it came out of a dream..." She inhaled deeply and slowly sat up. Tears started to sting her eyes. "A heavenly dream."

Ichimaru felt her reiatsu dimmer and her shoulders slumped. "Oi, Rangiku. Come now, lemme walk you home."

She sighed the tears away. "In a minute. Taicho only has a couple of pages left...it's my favorite book too."

* * *

…**(A/N: Love is waiting by Brooke Fraser. Perfect. :')****)**

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro paused after he read the last paragraph to kiss Momo's hand, before closing the book.

He got up from the bed to return it on the shelf, and see if he could find something that he hasn't already read twice.

"We're all out of literature, love. Time to hit the bookstores." Actually looking forward to taking the trip.

So he grabbed the _Book of Baby Names _and lied back down on his stomach next to Momo. Feeling a little silly every time he reads the pages from this piece since there isn't a story to follow through. _And some of these names are just plain stupid!_

He sighed and started flipping through.

"Let me see...boy names, boy names, boy names...ah, here we go:"

"Kaede...meaning: maple." _No._

"Kenshin...modest." _No. _

"Kira –" Flipping to a different page altogether.

"Mika…beautiful smell." _The hell?_

"Naoki...honest tree." _Sure._

"Oki...open sea."

"Riku..."

Toushiro yawned and read through two more pages when he started to doze off. Though determined to just finish the book to prove to his wife that there aren't any good names in it.

"Yutaka." Yawn.

"Yuuki."

"Zaraki." _Right. _

"Zennyu."

"Zhao."

"I like that." A small voice interjected.

"Zora."

"I like that name. " She said it again.

"Huh? Zora?" A yawning Toushiro answered back. His eyes closed and head already on the pillow.

A warm hand touched his cheek. "_Zennyu_. I like it." Her voice was the barest of whispers.

_This is a good dream, _Toushiro thought. "Hmm. I like it too..."

Her finger slowly traced the bridge of his nose.

Toushiro's eyes suddenly opened. Backing away until he fell off the bed.

She giggled.

His head slowly peeking up from the floor; face in disbelief as he gawked..."M-Momo?"

"Shiro-chan."

* * *

**….**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**

**I know their first kiss scene was kinda mild. They were just kids back then, so I tried to make it PG rated. :) Review peoples! I see my status 'eyes' reaching 200+ readers everyday...I would really like to hear from you too. :)**


	33. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Bleach. **

**Fluffometer: Effing high. That's right. This stupid machine has got something to measure once again! XD **

**A/N: Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol. Zanpakuto's are now optionally worn. Some wear them, some don't. Thought I'd just add that.**

**This chapter starts where the last one had left off. Enjoy! And guys...please review. I can't beg enough. :'). Thank you for taking the time to read!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

* * *

**At Long Last**

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

**_..._**

* * *

_Why is he looking at me like that? And..._

"Toushiro, your hair..."

Momo whispered as she slowly reached for his face. But he held her wrist, her fingers were frail, faltering inches away from his cheek.

"Shiro-chan your hair looks...different." It was a full sentence though her words were still hushed.

He finally blinked. "Ah... my hair?"

She smiled, her eyes curious. "Yes. The spikes have tamed a bit and you have...bangs."

Cognition finally came back from the shock; his senses returning as he looked at his hand that was holding her wrist. He could feel the prominent pulse against his fingers, her warm temperature. He glanced up –and _that smile_.

"What's wrong, Toushiro?"

"…"

Hinamori was studying his strange behavior then gradually took everything into a perspective as more questions started to arise. She laid her head back down on the pillow and stared intently at the ceiling.

_This feeling again..._ _the sensation that she'd been gone for a long time and her legs are numb._

"Whoa..." She said almost inaudibly. Her head slowly turned to study Toushiro's astonished face once more then withdrew her hand from his hold, to now feel her stomach. "Huh. I can't see my legs."

_Another coma? It can't be. Mou, no...not again._ "Oh wow." She had to close her eyes as it all became too much.

"Hey..." His deep voice broke through the momentary silence. Hinamori felt the cool touch as he tentatively held her face. She met a set of pleading aquamarine eyes. "I hate to ask this of you, love. But you can't go back to sleep... You cannot sleep –ever." The corner of his lips awkwardly quirked, hesitant to smile in case she doesn't quite grasp how serious he really is.

"How long was I gone this time, Shiro-chan?"

"Eight months, four days...seventeen hours."_ Twenty-two minutes. _

Her bottom lip started to quiver. "The baby –"

His thumb settled on her lips. "Shhh...his heart thuds louder than ours put together these past months."

Momo nodded. Trying to hold back the tears that will keep her from asking all these important questions. "I-I'm so sorry, Toushiro. For what you must–"

He hushed her again. "Shhh, stop baka! Don't...I'm calling Unohana." He tried to move but she held the front of his shirt.

"No, not yet. Please. I need you to answer all my questions. Shiro...chan?" Concerned for his head was bowed and eyes were concealed by the shadow of his hair. Momo slowly raised herself up on her elbow, touching his face to tilt his chin up but stopped when she felt a small wet drop on her palm.

"Tch." Clearly embarrassed. He shook his head and turned away.

"Look at me, Toushiro."

For a moment she didn't really know how to react to this. Never has she seen him shed a tear, though she wanted to confirm and just watched as he forced himself to look at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat, uncomfortable for showing this sign of vulnerability. But he managed to pull it off as he met her gaze. The ocean-deep eyes now glistened, drowning in guilt.

_My Shiro-chan, what you must have been through..._

A realization that triggered her dam to break. Her sobs became uncontainable, making it worse knowing he wouldn't hear her apology.

But Toushiro didn't want to hear her cry either as he muffled them with his lips. It wasn't just to keep her from crying, this kiss was far too desperate and profound. Mindless of the salty tears that streamed down their faces; for this moment was much too sweet.

They held each other in the center of their bed for the next hour, hands buried in each others hair. He was cradling Momo in a tight embrace, loosening now when her sobs have turned into soft passionate whimpers. He had to pull away.

"Momo." At a loss for words and a little breathless when he said it.

She was dreamily smiling as she reached up, tenderly wiping the dampness from his cheeks and brushing the bangs aside. "Shiro-chan."

"...I'm ready."

"Hmm?"

"Your questions... baka." Smiling now as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Mmm...oh yes. I have tons."

"Ask away."

* * *

...

* * *

**...(A/N: Magic by Colbie Caillat. It has to be the itunes session version. :'))**

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro had decided to take a whole month off to be with his wife but Momo insisted that he doesn't need to since it's pointless when she'll just be staying in the house. For indeed, even her daily health check-ups were done at home –right in front of him.

Although he did take a full week off to spend some uninterrupted time with her. Or so he thought, for he constantly would find himself being veered off to the side standing against the walls as friends, healers and well-wishers would surround her for the most part of each day.

…

It was early in the evening as they now gathered in the large open break room by Matsumoto's living quarters. Hinamori was sitting on one of the high chairs, hands maternally holding her rounded belly. Tilting her head up to laugh at what Abarai had just said when she suddenly felt something missing –peeking over the redhead's shoulders to search the room.

"...Toushiro?"

"Yes?"

The crowd became quiet but easily parted and intermingled with one another as the captain made his way to his wife. Making the space in between them smaller when he reached and caressed her face. Gazing deeply as if they didn't wake up almost glued to each other that morning.

Everyone else's attention were presently focused on Rangiku who had a blueprint of the upcoming nursery laid out on the table by the window. Taking opinions on what the room's theme should be. Yachiru was heard suggesting multi-colored dragons, Orihime of heavy-armoured robots, and Rukia (with a straight face) of baby-blue chappy bunnies. Momo had to bite her bottom lip to hold in a laugh.

"How are you feeling?"

She leaned her cheek unto his palm and kissed it. "Hmmm...fine. I thought you left."

"Now why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "Bored, maybe? You really don't have to be here, Shiro-chan."

"I don't mind." Containing the urge to kiss her in front of all these people.

"I'm serious. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do."

It was his turn to shrug. Getting distracted when his thumb grazed over her pink bottom lip; matching the healthy tinge on her glowing cheeks.

Hinamori had to clear her throat as a blush crept up her face. Embarrassed for being aroused out in the open like this. "Oi, Toushiro..."

"Huh?"

"You really don't have to stay here. Rangiku and I will be done by 8:00. I'll see you in the office." She insisted and smiled up at him reassuringly.

"As you wish." Softly kissing her forehead before leaving.

Momo was dreamily sighing as she watched her husband walk away. Her usual expression as of late.

_I don't know if it's possible...but he looks even more gorgeous than ever._

He has gotten more muscular, especially in the shoulders. Rangiku had mentioned that he'd been relentlessly training for days at a time when he wasn't in the office or sitting beside her during the coma. Unsurprisingly. But this new hairstyle still catches her off guard.

_Just so...sexy._

Her lips twitched. Recalling when the pretty girls from the 4th division would come over and help with Isane. How they would blush and watch him from the corner of their eyes when he's in the room –there were a few of them who actually gawked. Completely heedless that she, his wife, was right there with them. Once, she even had to say something to get the girl's attention before she poked the needle into Momo's arm, as she seemed to have forgotten that she had a syringe in her hand while wistfully staring at the captain.

_Meanwhile, aside from a slight nod to acknowledge Isane, he doesn't notice anyone else but me._ Her heart palpitating at just the thought.

_Utterly clueless at how handsome he really is. Those beautiful turquoise eyes focused only on me. I mean, they've always been but they now held so much more in their depths..._

"Yeesh! Will you look at her? I'm taking in bets people, that once she gives birth in the next two months – she'll be knocked up again in no time!"

Momo almost doubled-over at her friend's announcement. "Rangiku-san!"

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro could already sense the other taicho's overflowing reiatsu inside before he opened the door to his office. He was standing in front of the window by Matsumoto's desk with his hands clasped behind his back. The small trademark bells now gone from the ends of his hair giving him a more serious rather than maniacal appearance.

"Yo. Hitsugaya."

"Zaraki."

"Thought I'd wait in here for Yachiru."

"Ah. Fine with me."

Kenpachi reverted his attention back to the gardens. While Toushiro started on a stack of paperwork. ...

"It's fortunate you know."

"What is?"

"That your wife is back. Had me worried for awhile."

"...yeah. Me too."

"Yachiru. Heh. That girl was moping around half the year that I ran out of things to do to cheer her up. She's quite attached to her, you know."

Hitsugaya stopped and slowly peered up at the man. His white eyebrow raised towards Zaraki's attempt at this small talk.

"Yes. I'm quite aware of that."

"Heh! Consider yourself lucky, Hitsugaya."

"How so?" The young captain leaned back in his chair. Curious at how long this civilized conversation will continue.

"That you're having a boy. Girls are a little trickier –moody. Fuckin' harder to handle." Kenpachi explained.

Toushiro couldn't resist a proud smirk. "Ah. Thank you." Amused to finally have heard something insightful coming from this brute man; who was speaking as a concerned parent. A knock interrupted, "Come in."

"Back from my break." Gin stretched upon entering and leisurely headed to Rangiku's desk. "My, my ain't we just havin' all sorts of a reunion today." His wily smile back for the time being to address his former peer.

"Tche. Ichimaru. Found yourself a home, I see."

"Zaraki. Ah, yes. Actually it found me –though I can't really complain." He grinned before diligently working on the reports. It was silent for the next two hours...

Toushiro was very much thankful for the man's help as Ichimaru prepares the documents the exact same way that he does and it wasn't surprising since the former-taicho is much too overqualified for the task. However, there's just something meticulous about how he does things. Such attention to detail –innate almost that Hitsugaya doesn't bother double-checking for errors knowing it would always be flawless. Which consequently saves him plenty of time to spend with his wife.

_Too bad it's temporary _for he knows of Ichimaru's application for a sensei position at the Academy. Although it's still under review considering his grimy history.

But then he didn't mull on it for long as the door abruptly slid open to reveal a giddy Yachiru who was followed by Rangiku. Indicating that their little gathering have now come to an end.

"Ken-chan! Look what Ruki-chan brought back for me from the real world!" Fanning six large rainbow-colored suckers.

Rangiku flopped on the couch, making herself comfortable by stacking the cushions behind her so she can lie down while writing notes on her clip board. "Hmmm...a rocking chair, three lamps, the changing table...what else, what else..."

"Matsumoto, where's Momo?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Preggy told me to tell you that she'll join you once she's done taking her bath."

"Tch. She's not suppose to be alone in there." Taking into account the hazards of the wet slippery surfaces in the bathroom (especially with his now much clumsier wife), Hitsugaya immediately vanished from the office.

* * *

…

* * *

"Shiro-chan is that you?"

Momo was already in the large soaking tub with a thin layer of foam on the steaming water. Her long hair tied up in a loose chignon with some escaped tendrils plastered wet on her nape and temples. Her head leaned against the tub's rim; languid as she closed her eyes inhaling the aromatic lavender and extremely happy to finally get to relax.

"Oi, you have to let me know before you start your bath, Momo." He had already removed his haori and was adjusting his sleeves so it won't touch the water. In his haste he forgot to be careful on where he focuses his eyes on. Disgusted at his thoughts every time he finds himself ogling his very pregnant wife.

"Geez, Toushiro. You act like I can't walk or something –" She giggled.

"What?"

"My belly, how it comes out of the water like that. See?"

She laughed and slowly sat up to playfully cover the exposed porcelain mound with the foam. Toushiro swallowed that awkward lump in his throat and set his attention away from those voluminous breasts under the clearing bubbles. He reached for the body sponge and sat on the chair behind her to start their nightly bath routine. Lathering her back and shoulders...

"Mmm...you spoil me Shiro-chan."

She tilted her neck up as he slowly worked his hand over her collar-bone. Momo then immersed herself lower to rid of the soapy lather.

The small content smile on his face turning serious. Entranced as glistening beads of water slowly dripped from her nape down to that graceful ridge of her back. She sighed...his hakama becoming even more uncomfortable at the sound.

Hitsugaya was about to get up and get the towel but she held his hand in place. Planting a kiss on his arm before leaning back to rest her head on his shoulder, guiding his hand lower. The sponge forgotten as he carefully cupped an ample breast, thumb grazing her nipple, over the now hardened pink bud. His lips automatically sought that spot just beneath her earlobe; running his tongue against it. It tasted of her and lavender...

Momo turned to face him. The beautiful brown eyes mirroring his own need as she scanned his face. "I love you, Toushiro." She whispered, not needing to hear his response before closing the space in between them. Her hands coming from under the water to pull him closer, his robe now soaked.

All reservations completely abandoned as Hitsugaya was about to carry her out of the tub and onto the bed.

"O-oh my!" She gasped, sitting up straight with her hands around her stomach.

"Momo, what is it?"

"Baby Zennyu..." She laughed then becoming quiet. Her expression of wonder and anticipation. "There it is again! Toushiro, do you see it?"

"What's wrong? Shit, I'm sending for Unohana-"

She grabbed his sleeve. "Hold on, not yet! Look closely, Shiro-chan. Just wait –I can feel him wiggling...owaah!"

And sure enough, an imprint of a tiny hand pushed its way up against the smooth surface on the top of her stomach. The moment took but a second while the amazed smile on Momo's face lasted on to the next hour.

...

"So the reiatsu barrier didn't break?" Toushiro wanted to make sure when he asked the 4th division captain; his arms crossed. Apparently not on the same cloud that Hinamori was on. Whom was presently perched on the table in the examining room, dangling her legs and already dressed in her peach sleeping yukata.

"No it did not, Hitsugaya-taicho. It has an elasticity to it. The baby is just taking up more room that's all. However, Kurosutchi-taicho is still working on a much efficient machine that's able to decipher through the barrier. It's become very thick, almost impenetrable that we can't get a proper image anymore."

"Tch. Kurosutchi needs to hurry up." Toushiro had offered to help with the development of this said machine a few months back but the door was rudely shut in front of his face.

"It's okay Shiro-chan. I'm not feeling uncomfortable or anything. It's just that he's become more... active in there." Hinamori grinned to assure her husband.

"As expected, ne? We are just but a couple months away. Oh, which reminds me. In two weeks you are to meet the mid-wife. We finally found her. She's very much experienced in handling shinigami births you see, and I'd you like you to meet her before the delivery."

"Hai, Unohana-taicho." Momo eagerly nodded.

Retsu sighed, also relieved to find that everything was just fine. "Hm... In that case, I really don't have to tell the two of you to keep a close watch on everything, ne?" Regarding the young father from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

The change that took place in the 10th Division household was unquestionably welcomed by everyone, especially the staff. All the window drapes remained open until sundown; basking the whole place in light. Smiles and 'ohayo's' were generously exchanged in the mornings. The temperature now warm and birds from the nearby trees chirped boastfully; thankful for each passing day.

And not one can help but stop what they're doing when the beautiful and glowing wife of the master passes by, happily humming a tune. Her long dark hair swaying as she airily walks without a care in the world. Her peaceful reiatsu was comforting and overall contagious.

They look away however, when the captain follows suit about ten minutes later; searching for his always wandering wife. Holding in their smiles to see him annoyed. His scowl is still the same for the most part, though his reiatsu isn't as oppressive.

_Thank the heavens for that._

…

Hitsugaya was back to sitting in his desk, unable to concentrate. Perturbed as he blankly stared at the document in front of him. Hinamori had been insistent on helping with the house chores and he'd been inclined to give her whatever she wants, so he couldn't really refuse.

It was three days ago when she was helping out in the kitchen that her stomach accidentally nudged three stacks of porcelain plates and bowls to the floor. Causing the cook's face to sweat drop when the captain came out of the office to see what the ruckus was all about, and to find his wife on the floor trying to clean the shards of glass.

He had her stay inside the office after that and help out with paperwork but she complained because she couldn't sit down for long periods of time. Said it was uncomfortable. So she was back to helping around the house again and tried her hand at gardening.

Toushiro was watching from the window while she was planting tulip bulbs. Moving flower pots and happily waddling her way from one end of their garden to the other. _Harmless enough._ He thought as he reverted his attention back to work. Engrossed for the next hour.

Momo was on her way to grab another pot when she tripped, "Kyaaah!"

Luckily, her quick reflexes prevented her from falling face first. Though she hissed from her hand getting scraped on the rough pavement. Her husband was instantly there, before the gardening staff could even blink –let alone rush to her aid.

"Momo. Tch. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Shiro-chan. It's kinda hard when I can't see my feet." She giggled but he didn't find it amusing. "What?"

"Do me a favor and stay in the bedroom. You can't be out here."

"Toushiro, put me down!" She tried to wriggle her way out but her bulky frame made it impossible. "Ugh!"

They were both unaware of the attention they caused. Some of the witnesses were smiling as they watched the couple. And if Toushiro wasn't so angry he would have found it funny too, to see her pathetic attempt at escaping.

She stopped and petulantly crossed her arms. "You can't just have me stay in here!"

He gently placed her on the center of the bed, then proceeded to remove her warajis. "Momo, enough of this. I can't do anything unless I know you're in here –away from trouble." He didn't even give her a chance to retort as she was left staring at the closed doors. And from his tone she wouldn't have been surprised if he had locked her in.

_Bleh. This sucks. What's his stupid problem?_

The baby kicked.

She sighed, her annoyed demeanor forgotten. "Fine. I'll do what he says...what book do you want me to read to you Zennyu-chan?"

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro checked in on Momo two hours later to find her sleeping. Kicking himself for losing his temper but decided that he can't be too cautious as he had instructed two of his officers to keep a closer watch. He carefully sat on the bed to study her delicate features.

"Hmm...always so serious Shiro-chan." Her sleepy brown eyes opening, smiling up at him.

"Hey...sorry. For being an ass earlier."

She yawned, then shrugged. "I'm used to it."

He chuckled but it didn't quite reach the aquamarine eyes. "I won't be able to go with you to see Unohana tomorrow, love."

"Hm. Why not?"

"Some disturbance in the Precipice World. But I'll be back before the afternoon...it's nothing serious. The soutaicho has got nothing better for us to do." He added the last part when she looked worried.

_Mou... _"Demo, it's fine. I'll try not to stub my toes as much." She grinned and absentmindedly glided her hand over her midsection. Then knowing how much more keen he is to her every mood, she continued. "And I won't let anything get me down. It's like I'm in this all-time high, Toushiro. It's weird. For I'm just constantly... _happy._"

"Good." Hitsugaya couldn't help but forget about his worries for that brief moment to feel the same way.

...

...

And as if her reiatsu couldn't be anymore jubilant, he came back from the quick mission to see her eyes just gleaming.

Momo was already in the office. She immediately unclasped Hyourinmaru from behind him and then guided Toushiro to sit on the couch as she sat on his lap so to cover his face with kisses. Making Rangiku's eyes roll before becoming absorbed in a nursery catalog, trying to decide on the furniture.

"Was I gone that long?"

Hinamori giggled. "No, taicho. Just glad you're back." Biting her bottom lip; trying to hold back something.

Toushiro smiled and gently nuzzled her nose, nudging her to tell him.

"...I've decided to have Zennyu-chan's room colored green. Like your scarf Shiro-chan." Fiddling with the fabric.

"...okay." Thinking maybe that wall colors are one of those things that women find exciting, next to jewelry and flowers.

"Anyway, so what do you think?"

"Er...I like it?"

She laughed. "I knew you would!" Pulling his face for a long and suffocating kiss. It was quiet for a moment.

Gin, who was sitting in the captain's desk this whole time, had to clear his throat. "Yare yare Rangi-chan...if we didn't know how babies were made before, then we sure as hell do now."

* * *

**…**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Teehee. Long enough for ya? ;) ****Please review. ****... ...**


	34. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Cleaned and updated the chapter. Please re-read if ya like.**

**Fluffometer: It's PG 13 high. There. =)**

**A/N: Please review. *Squeal* Mention favorite parts!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

* * *

**Anata**

* * *

The gaiety followed Momo wherever she went as her laughter have been heard peal off the hallways, throughout the courtyard, and in the gardens.

It was better than music. _It was life._

And it's usually heard along with the trilling sound of his fukutaicho's. Toushiro had left her with Matsumoto that morning seated by the kitchen table but made sure she's okay first, for she almost choked when she snorted and covered her mouth. Trying hard not to sputter the tea that she had just drank while Rangiku continued on with her hilarious story.

Hinamori managed to gulp it down before cracking up. The melodious sound making his lips quirk; rolling his eyes at the scene before heading out for a captain's meeting. Pleased that she's even more carefree as of late.

So it made him feel uneasy to sense her reiatsu now distressed. It didn't help either that he's been stuck _in this fucking meeting for the past hour and a half._

Unohana noticed Hitsugaya's usually stoic eyes move twice to glance at the door despite maintaining his utterly bored expression. She's been keeping a close sense on Hinamori as well but it didn't cause Retsu to feel alarmed because the girl didn't seem to be in pain. Hinamori just seemed...angry at the moment. However, it was enough to cause the youngest captain to twitch from concern.

The soutaicho was lecturing Hisagi and Kira regarding the stains on their haori that Toushiro was just about to rudely interrupt, when Retsu interjected.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho. If I may be so bold and ask if the rest of us can be dismissed? I, for one, have really important matters to attend to." She asked in that sugar-coated way that even the Genryusai couldn't refuse. She winked at the boy when the old man gave them permission to leave.

Hitsugaya nodded in return –forever indebted to the gracious captain. He was the first to walk out of the conference room, immediately flash-stepping to get home.

**...**

**…**

"Ugh. Stupid."

Momo was standing in front of the bedroom window, barefoot and dressed in a white sleeveless cotton dress from the real world that Matsumoto had avidly shopped for –adding more to her maternity wardrobe. Ridiculous, really, for she's only going to be pregnant for two more months. She rubbed her nose and sniffled, tears of frustration marring her face.

Toushiro saw her then, her back towards him. Reminding him of dreams that he would have during the coma. With her hair now reaching past her waist, the ends curling in its natural way, her porcelain skin giving off a haze as it reflects the morning rays –she looked ethereal. Taking his breath away every time he realizes that she is indeed real. Though the dark eyes that turned to face him were agitated, the long lashes spiked from just crying.

Momo quickly hid her face, wiping the tears away. Feeling idiotic for forgetting that he can detect every fluctuation of her reiatsu. And she had thought about masking it but that will just send out an even bigger flag. _Baka Momo. Making him rush over here for no reason..._

"Hey." Hitsugaya gathered her in his arms, as closely as he can and brushed the damp wisps away from her face. The aquamarines were worriedly inquisitive that no questions needed to be asked.

She shook her head and bowed it lower as more tears stung her eyes.

"Hinamori."

She broke down at the tone of his voice. Feeling even more stupid now that she couldn't seem to stop._ I just realized that I'm as big as a cow_, is what she really wanted to tell him.

Toushiro felt helpless at this point that all he could do was hold her. Waited until her small sobs abated... "Can you tell me what's wrong –see if I can help?" He carefully asked in case she starts crying again. She nodded but couldn't look him in the eyes.

He watched as she lifted her right fist just underneath his chin and slowly turned it over. Then opened it to reveal her wedding and engagement rings...

Toushiro was still not quite understanding.

"They won't fit." She said in a small voice.

"..." He had to bite his tongue. For she clearly is so upset over this.

"I found them in the drawer. I've forgotten about...about them. Ano... and now my fingers have swollen up." Her voice started to crack but steadied herself by taking a deep breath. "I tried to have Tobiume's heat soften the metal but it's platinum you see. I didn't want to hurt anybody if...if I pushed the temperature that high."

He slowly closed her hand and clasped it within his while he searched her face. "You just wanted to wear them again, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then I would just have them re-sized." He shrugged as if it's the most obvious and easiest thing to do.

Hinamori nodded. "Thank you, Shiro-chan." She felt terrible asking this from him.

Toushiro fished something out from his pocket. It was a paper clip. He placed the object in between his teeth; straightened the coils and then lifted her left hand. Carefully twisting the thin malleable metal around the desired finger to get a measurement. And smiled that boyish smile when he asked for her rings.

Momo faced him as she placed them on his open palm.

"I'll be back, love." Kissing the back of her hand before leaving.

* * *

**…**

* * *

**...**

* * *

A few days later.

She was by herself; legs dangling from one of the benches that the 10th Division captain had instructed to be placed under some of the trees in his garden. It has recently been the couple's custom to watch the quiet and beautiful scenery as she rests her head on his lap...

Momo have had it when she counted the hundredth sakura blossom that touched the ground. It took her two hours to accomplish for these were the last of the flowers to tardily shed, as winter is just but a few weeks away.

_Ack. Why does Rangiku-san have to be so into this 'baby's shower'? It's insane. _

Making her feel a little left out and guilty for having her friends go through all this trouble just for her. Even Yachiru had to leave early today, said something about being in charge of the 'games' in the upcoming party.

_I'm bored._ Momo finally admitted to herself while holding her hand out to inspect her diamond ring once again. A knowing smile dawned on her face. Remembering how she woke up from an afternoon nap to find them comfortably embedded in her finger.

Entranced for the next twenty minutes at how the flawless diamond refracts and plays with the afternoon light, reminding her of Toushiro's god-like wings...

_Wish Shiro-chan would hurry up from that meeting._

She sighed and snuggled deeper into her soft ivory shawl. A gleam now visible in her eyes when she looked down to touch her belly; inadvertently falling back into a daze...

There was a movement in a nearby bush that suddenly caught her attention. She gasped when the white animal halted a few feet away.

_Chappeh!_

Momo excitedly followed the cute fluffy thing as it hopped farther into the garden. Ecstatic. Remembering how Toushiro would always catch one for her. The reason why she always had the affinity for these gentle creatures.

Though the little sucker seemed to know of her limited speed. It would stop after every three hops or so, groom itself then move again when Hinamori gets too close. Taunting her almost.

"Tsk. Mou...come now, I just want to pet you!" She said, tucking her hair behind her ears and hiked the hem of her dress as she continued. Determined to touch the bunny. Unaware of a protruding branch until she walked into it and it stabbed her just above the knee; instantly felt the blood trickle down her leg.

"Ah. Boke!"

But immediately held her tongue to see if any of the looming guards noticed. Two of them had their heads perked towards her; sensing something awry.

Hinamori quickly sat down on the grass, pretending to pick up a wilted blossom from the ground. Cheesily grinning while she waved to one of the curious officers. At the same time cursed the furry white devil as it went on its merry way, haughtily raising its rear end as if to tell Momo to just _kiss it._

_I'll get you one of these days..._sticking her tongue out.

"So ya just goin' to bleed to death is that your plan?"

"Kyaaaah!"

Gin crouched to her level with a hidden smile on his face. Aware of how difficult it is to move in her condition, he asked, "Do ya mind?" as he easily hoisted Momo up and placed her back on a bench. Ichimaru hissed when he saw how deep the wound really is. He ripped his sleeve and used it to tie around her leg in order to cease the bleeding. "I'll heal it once it stops gushin' out like that. There's a first aid kit in the office..." Carrying her again.

Hinamori bit on a nail out of concern. "Eto...ahehe. You really don't have to carry me, Gin-san. I'm quite heavy."

"Nonsense."

They were inside the office within a half-second. He slid the door closed and gently situated her on the couch. Momo tried to lift her leg to see the damage so she can help him dress the wound but it was impossible. Though she can see the bloodstain on her tabi. "Ack. Crap."

Gin finally found the kit and knelt in front of her. Quiet while he tended to her leg. Hinamori was a little self-conscious at first but the sudden relief from the pain made her feel lighthearted. She sighed.

"Ano...sorry about your shirt."

"I'll be fine. I'm not the one bleedin'." He joked.

Momo caught a glimpse of his eyes, and couldn't seem to help herself when she reached to move his light gray hair aside from obstructing the rare-colored orbs.

"You have beautiful eyes." She grinned.

"...thank you, fukutaicho." He smiled back, a little surprised. Realizing how refreshingly young the girl is –in overall manner and appearance. Like an untainted child.

Momo started to tunelessly hum when it was silent again. Gin continuing to focus his bakudo on her injury...

"Hmmm...my favorite stories from Rangiku are the ones when she doesn't seem to catch herself. And she would talk about those days growing up with you...she won't outright say it, but I could tell that they were her happiest."

Ichimaru glanced up finding it encouraging that Rangiku talks about him still. Though becoming guilt-stricken as he stared into those innocent brown eyes. How these people were once pawns to his scheme to defeat Aizen – used them in the worst ways possible. And feeling so wretched at this point that he had a hard time formulating his thoughts.

"... I-I've been meanin' to apologize, Hinamori-kun. But words or anything for that matter –aren't enough to repair the depth of the damages I've caused –"

Momo shook her head. "Please don't be sorry, Gin. Because...I'm all healed now. It stopped bleeding, see? I don't feel a thing! Thanks to you." She gushed before wrapping her arms around his neck for one tight hug.

Toushiro have just came back from picking up their lunch; sliding the doors open to see his wife embracing Ichimaru. _ 'The fuck?_

"Oi, what's going on in here?" One of his eyebrow twitched when Momo didn't immediately let go of the man.

"Save your apologies for Rangiku-san. She's the one that needs to hear it." She whispered in Gin's ear while pulling away. Then he helped her up as the girl almost skipped towards her husband to join him for their late lunch.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**…**

* * *

_This dream..._

His eyes were wide open, searching the dark as the memory became fresh once again. His blade piercing her flesh on that haunting day. Felt that one last throb echo before her heart froze still.

Hitsugaya sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Kuso."

Deciding that he needs to get the hell out of there before his insecurities swallow him up. And seeing Momo sleeping beside him didn't comfort Toushiro at all, knowing she's due to give birth in three weeks or less. He covered her up to her shoulders with the blanket that she unconsciously kicks away during the night. Her escalated temperature countered the November cold which also signaled the nearing of _the_ day.

Momo was ecstatic of anticipation while Toushiro festered of apprehension. Completely masking it around her, hence the reason for these nightly sweats. The taicho-level reiatsu could only be confined for so long.

He opted for standing out in the cold instead of letting it loose in the training grounds; not wanting to be too far away from her. So he went up the balcony, setting up an invisible barrier around his range so as not to disturb anybody at this time of night. Silent as he freely lost himself in these troubled thoughts...

"Shiro-chan?" She interrupted an hour later. Yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh? Momo... Oi, go back to sleep. Come."

"Eto...what's wrong? What were you doing up here?"

"...It got hot, that's all. Thought I'd get some air."

"Is it because of me? Sorry. I could sleep in the nursery." Upset for making him uncomfortable in any way.

"Don't be ridiculous, Momo."

"Toushiro, this isn't the first I've felt you leave around this time." Indeed, for she would wake up next to an empty space in the middle of the night. Though the balcony doors would be slightly open and would immediately feel comforted to sense his cool reiatsu nearby. Yet too heavily exhausted to bother getting up and checking up on him, that she would just go back to sleep.

"...it's nothing." Silent now while he tugged her arm, carefully leading her down the stairs. She stopped mid-step.

"Please speak Shiro-chan for I cannot read your mind."

He acted like he didn't hear her as he continued down to sit on the edge of their bed. Momo just watched from where she was as he ran his hands into his hair and stared at the floor.

"I feel like I'm about to lose grasp again." _I've seen you die so many times. In real life and in these dreams..._

"Of what, Toushiro?"

"Of you."

"...I don't understand. I'm right here."

He looked up with a crooked smile completely bereft of humour. "For now."

Hinamori understood as she slowly made her way to stand in front of him, holding her midsection. "We're going to be fine, Shiro-chan. I've never been so ready in my life. Unohana and the midwife –"

"I'm the reason why you get hurt. Do you realize that? They deem me to be this...god. Huh. Some god." Hitsugaya's lips twitched; slightly amused. His voice just above a whisper as he continued. "It's inevitable, for there are always those who will find satisfaction in proving that I'm not. The very reason why I'm such a hazard..." He said, still not able to face her while he berated himself.

"Hai. I'm considered your Achilles' heel, Shiro-chan –your weak point." Momo concluded and aware that it's more than just the delivery-day jitters that's troubling him.

"Tch. No. You are why I'm this strong Hinamori. Without you there's no reason to be...no reason for anything."

The words were so poignant that she was speechless for a moment. Guilty for making him be this powerful just so to protect her. However, she doesn't question it anymore. Completely aware that it's not out of duty but the depth of his love. Yet despite of it all, she's not liking the direction of where this discussion is leading to.

"And in order to keep you safe, it seems...I can't be near you." The teal eyes greatly troubled and unsure.

"...why? But I am safe. And I'm here with you aren't I? Just be happy for once. So obstinately pessimistic –"

"Spare me your judgments, Hinamori."

"...I'm not really sure at what you're saying then, Toushiro."

"That...maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." ...

She was about to retort but the lump stuck in her throat made it impossible. The coldness of his words was staggering. Unable to fathom such an idea. "...I see." She took a deep breath of dignity, careful not to cry in front of him as she turned away and slowly headed for the nursery.

His arms wrapped from behind stopping her from going any further. "Fuck. I didn't mean that."

"That was a stupid thing to say, Shiro-chan." Tears streaming down her face.

"Fucking asinine. I'm so sorry, Momo."

Toushiro waited until she took a deep breath to calm down. "It's fine, Shiro-chan. And I was foolish for believing it for a second." She softly laughed, breathing easily now while wiping her tears –which was a little difficult to do when he was holding her so tightly against his hard chest.

"I'm a nervous wreck." He confessed.

"I know."

"Punish me for even thinking it."

"...now you're just being silly."

She sighed to welcome a tender kiss on her shoulder. "I love you, Momo."

"Hai... and I love you."

It was silent for awhile as he just continued to hold her.

...

"Hmm...there are a couple of ways that can help with some of the jitters, Shiro-chan."

"And what's that?"

"First, I'm going to make you a promise. I promise not to...die on you ever again. And the midwife assured that I would be conscious throughout the whole process so it would lessen the chance." She said it with a grin, somewhat nonchalant to not make it as serious as it really is. She finally felt him smile.

"I could live with that. What's the other tip?"

Hinamori moved to loosen the embrace and held his hand.

"Get some much needed sleep."

* * *

**…**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Matsumoto had been gone from the office all week which the taicho didn't really seem to notice nowadays. The sound of his pen scribbling away filled the companionable silence. There would be small interruptions when the crumpling of paper can also be heard as Hinamori sat in the center of the couch –comfortably lounged with the help of pillows and an ottoman –reading the Sereitei Journal.

Toushiro senses it every time she would coyly steal glances in his direction from time to time. He would then smile or wink back; catching that twinkle in her eye before she reverts her attention back to reading.

It was two hours later when he felt a quick shift in her reiatsu. It lasted about a quarter of a second. Toushiro looked up to find her absorbed in a book and assumed that he might have just mistaken it as the baby's constantly-fluttering spiritual pressure. Resuming his attention back to his documents.

"Ittai..."

"Momo?"

"It's nothing. Don't get up...my leg just fell asleep." Adjusting her position.

Another hour had passed when she hissed again. But this time, instead of giving her husband some lame excuse Momo couldn't contain the pain as it clearly showed on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro-chan. But I think it's time."

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Chapter 47 soon to come. I promise! XDD.**


	35. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**Song This Year's Love by David Grey for the last scene. I love it :').**

**Fluffometer: Extremely high. Be still my racing heart!**

**A/N: Review. Please! And re-read after a couple of days...I update almost every hour until I'm content. Reviews please. I need them like the air I breathe!**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**Chapter 47 **

* * *

**Miscalculations**

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Suuuugoiii! I want one!" Gushed the pink-haired lieutenant.

"You can have it if you want, Yachiru-chan." Momo said.

"Really?"

"Uhhm...I don't think that's how this works, guys. That's why it's called a 'shower' – to _shower _the mother-to-be with gifts." Rukia explained.

"And besides, Yachi-chan, Zaraki-taicho will just get you your own if you ask." Isane quickly added when Kusajishi looked disappointed.

"And I looked everywhere for that damned rocking horse. You can't just give it away!" Renji stopped when he felt Hitsugaya's glare at the escalation of his voice. "Uh...damn. Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at ya, Momo."

"It's okay...eto...why is your face red, Abarai-kun?"

"Ahaha! It's because I put sake in the bottles. Ken-chan said that it'd be a good idea." Referring to the game that she was in charge of; of who can suck the contents in the baby bottles the fastest. And these aren't normal sized bottles either, they were the kind used as coin-banks that could easily hold five to six sake pitchers.

Abarai came second to Hisagi and Yumichika who both passed out on the large breakroom floor just when Momo began opening the presents. The two champs were already sporting cute puppy features complete with black life-like whiskers, courtesy of Kusajishi's face-painting kit.

Toushiro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when Matsumoto walked past and took a couple of up-close pictures of his face, as she overzealously clicked away. In case a second is spared without a photograph –otherwise defeating the whole purpose of having this lavish party for Hinamori.

He inwardly sighed. Didn't really plan on being a part of this circus show until that false alarm a week ago. Which consequently gave him the need to be right beside her at all times.

Momentarily recalling that trip to the 4th division...

"It's a signal that it will be in any day now –when we least expect it. So keep a much closer watch." Unohana had advised.

Hitsugaya suggested to have his wife stay in the hospital which Retsu have easily agreed to. But that didn't really go well with Momo. Feeling trapped from voicing out her objections in front of the two captains.

She didn't speak to him for the next two hours as she's now in the middle of the bed with an opened suitcase, sulkily packing her things for the upcoming stay. Toushiro was moving about the room, bringing her things that he knew she would need. He closed a drawer, with more force than necessary and just stood there with his back facing her.

"Don't make this difficult, Momo."

"I didn't say anything...baka." She said it so low, determined not to make eye contact.

"We can't be too cautious, do you understand?"

"Hai. As you wish...it's not like I haven't been locked in that place before."

Another drawer slammed shut. "Tch."

It was quiet for a while as Hitsugaya massaged the twitch on the bridge of his nose.

"Stop packing."

"Hmm?"

He turned now, his eyes seemed remorseful yet calm. "You heard me."

Toushiro didn't even have a chance to blink when Momo used shunpo and ended up in his arms, bridal style. "Oi, baka. You can't be moving like that."

Her sentences breaking in between as she planted kisses all over his face. Passionate from being so grateful. "Thank you...thank you!... I really would hate to be stuck in there again...and I'm sorry Shiro-chan, I didn't mean...to sound like a spoiled child...but I am spoiled!... It's all your fault."

The smile on his lips disappearing, however, when Momo took advantage of the moment. She clutched on the hair just above his nape, pulling him closer and slid her other hand into his shirt, spanning her fingers over his sculpted chest. At the same time her tongue grazed his bottom lip, slowly sliding its way inside his mouth. He groaned. She moaned.

Hitsugaya gulped and tilted his neck up to look at the ceiling. Praying for some self-control.

Hinamori was undeterred as she opened his robe wider; nipping on his earlobe and trailed kisses down his neck. "Toushiro..."

He had to say something when her warm tongue glided over his collarbone. "Hey, stop."

"Noo..."

"Enough. Please Momo."

She reluctantly pulled away. Biting a finger with a coy and guilty smile on her face. "Sorry."

He chuckled shaking his head. "You should be. Taking advantage of me like that, baka...I was literally unarmed." Gently setting her on the bed but she didn't let go just yet. Making sure that he can see her pout.

"I miss it, Shiro-chan. To be close to you again... that I _dream_ of it."

Her confession didn't help his cause in any way. Decided that leaving the room was his only reprieve.

"In time...we will." He winked and chucked her chin before quickly heading for the door. Instructing Matsumoto to not leave her side until he gets back (back from swimming in an ice-cold body of water that is...).

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya presently appeared to be bored, yet on high alert under that serious surface as he watched Momo excitedly rip open another gift. Becoming amused as her expression reminded him of their childhood days.

Like that joy on her face when he discovered a family of rabbits housed underneath Oba-saan's house. He devised some small holes on the tatami floors so they would be able to observe the animals. Indeed, they observed _everything_. It was considered their introduction to sex education since the little shits were just relentlessly active.

_"What are they doing, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, not sure why she's blushing._

_"I don't know. Making flowers, I guess." He shrugged. _

_"Oh. I see. Mou...how terrible!" Vowing never to pluck another flower again, seeing how it seemed like a grueling and even painful process._

_"Oi, relax Bed-wetter, geez. It couldn't be that bad, if they keep doing it right?"_

_"...hai, you're right." _

Toushiro couldn't hold in a smirk at the memory. Which Rangiku made sure to zoom in and capture with the camera, clicking until the smile disappeared. She secretly snickered behind the crowd.

_Hehe. You think you're so invincible underneath that scowl of yours, eh taicho? But I have proof! Tcheh. The lovesick fool..._

"Look at all these presents! I may have to dig myself out of here! You guys, you really didn't have to..." Momo beamed, tears of gratitude glistening in her chestnut brown eyes.

"We'll go to the nursery and help you put it all away, Momo-chan. But first...cake!" Orihime announced, at the same time Yourichi wheeled in a table with the said treat.

It was large, artfully decorated befitting for a baby boy. Resembling a teetering stack of gifts with a blue-bowed rubber ducky as a topper. Baby Zennyu lettered in white chocolate.

"Owaah...kawaii!" Gasped Momo and Rukia in unison, with fists covering their mouths. Both their faces stuck in pure adoration, in turn causing Renji and Toushiro's eyes to roll.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Later that night...

They were in bed, about an hour before going to sleep. Momo's expression still dazed as she absentmindedly traced the well-defined lines on his bicep.

"Wasn't the party amazing, Shiro-chan?"

"Hm." Toushiro was too absorbed reading a book on parenting.

"Did you see what Kuchiki-taicho gave as a present?"

"I lost track after Ukitake's third bag of toys."

Momo laughed, playfully flicking his nose. "It's a miniature replica of Hyourinmaru, with the baby's name engraved on the blade."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Nice. You have to show it to me tomorrow."

"Hai...and it's funny how Kuchiki and Ukitake both are fond of you. Like a son almost –expressing it in their own peculiar ways, that I should consider myself lucky to be your wife."

"And why is that?" He closed the book, setting it aside and turned to meet her eyes; giving her his undivided attention.

"For having such great male role models."

"And you know what else you should be considering?" He asked while holding her face, gently tilting it up as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Hmmm...mmwhat?" She mumbled against his lips.

"Going to sleep. It's getting late, love."

"Ano...I meant to ask you something before I forget, Shiro-chan."

"So ask, Bed-wetter."

"I was wondering...if I can borrow some money to go shopping after the baby is born. I know I received a ton of gifts from the party today and I really am grateful. But...but it's not what I picked for the baby. I want to be able to get something that I myself have selected. Eto...so if it's not too much trouble –"

Toushiro slightly pulled back. "Momo, when was the last time you checked your funds?"

"Uhmm...a while now. I know there isn't much in there since I haven't been back to work."

"Tch. Our accounts are joined. And there's no reason for you to ask my permission every time you have the need to use it. I thought I've explained this, Momo. What's mine is yours, remember? It gets tiresome having to repeat that baka."

"I didn't know, okay? Geez. So...I really have free reign over your funds?" She teasingly asked.

He shrugged, reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. "As far as I'm concerned; you don't have to go back to work at all. And it's yours, spend it however way you please."

"In that case, I'll just buy the moon. So we can have it to ourselves." She joked. Softly yawning then habitually turned her back towards him so he can hug her from behind. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips when she felt him kiss her stomach before draping his arm around her waist.

"If it has a price, I'll buy you the stars too...Goodnight love."

"...goodnight." Momo was thoughtful for a moment before drifting off to sleep, realizing that she still has so many things left to do before the big day.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya's eyes opened when he felt her hand touch his cheek. He immediately sensed her and the baby's reiatsu; they were both calm. A little too calm for his peace of mind.

"Ohayo, Shiro-chan."

He sat up. "Why are you up so early?" Noticing that her hair is tied up in a tight bun. Hardly a hair out of place, indicating that she's been awake much earlier to put effort into accomplishing the task.

"It's time."

"Hai." Was all he could say as he dressed within a second, heedless that Momo had to straighten his haphazardly-donned robes before they headed to the 4th Division.

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro was trying to make something out of the clouds, as it would usually help clear his thoughts in the past. _But it isn't doing shit today._ Opting to stand up and cross his arms, keeping his unsteady hands from pulling his hair out.

The door to the room where they had wheeled Momo in about two hours ago opened. Revealing the elderly midwife, Kama Chinen, who he once thought, could have been soutaicho's older sister. She was a small scrawny woman with dark gray eyes that were always boldly scrutinizing –at Toushiro anyway. Making him inwardly squirm; like what she's doing right at the moment.

"Hitsugaya."

"Hai, Kama-san."

"I understand you planned on being here for the whole birthing process?"

"Hai."

"I advised your wife that it's not a good idea. But she said that it's really up to you... You're a taicho if I'm not mistaken?" Skeptical from seeing one so young.

"Ah. Kama-san."

"Now that the barrier is broken, your reiatsu will be fatal when around the infant. The mother's reiatsu is pressure enough. It will be too overpowering –heavy. You can't even be in the vicinity."

"I'll mask it. Completely." He assured.

"As you wish. But let me just warn you as a first time father –it gets pretty ugly in there."

"I'm sure I've seen worse."

"Oh?" One of her wrinkly eyebrow mockingly raised. "Then come with me."

The doors slid open. Hinamori was in a light blue gown with her legs pried apart by some ghastly contraption attached to the bed –barely can he even get a full view of her form.

She was wet with perspiration, knuckles white from grasping the handles. There were five women healers tending to her upper body. Wiping her face, rubbing her back and giving her encouragements while another six huddled around her lower half.

Momo was writhing in pain. She was heaving and then started to pant; whimpering at the same time. And as if his eyes couldn't get any wider –she screamed a blood-curling scream.

Knowing exactly what the old lady meant as Toushiro felt his control drop at the excruciating sound. His feet went cold.

"Ah...I'll be outside."

"And be far away. We'll send for you." The midwife didn't even blink at his sudden decision, already focused at the task at hand.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_She promised. She did, right?_

That's right, master. Hyourinmaru assured for the sixth time within the last two hours.

It felt like days that he'd been standing there, under their tree by the river. But realistically, it had just been a total of six long hours. Toushiro was holding in the urge to go back to the 4th Division. But his zanpakuto would put some sense into him every time he lost hold.

He can't remember how many times he'd called Unohana and Matsumoto. Neither one answered. Cursing as he froze and crushed the phone in his hand. Then regretted it once it shattered, realizing that they might be calling him back.

_Fucking hell... _

Hitsugaya was about to summon a hell's butterfly when he spotted Rangiku. She was breathless, her eyes in a state of shock and wonder when she flash-stepped right in front of him. "Taicho!"

"Matsumoto...Tell me–"

"Momo-chan did it. They said she was incredible–" Rangiku didn't even have to finish.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro rushed back, only to be re-instructed by the midwife to mask his reiatsu completely and some more added bullshit that he's sure he had already read about. He could only watch as the healers were busily working, going in and out of the room.

Getting even more irritable that he had to wait another hour, _and what's with all the fucking knowing smiles at his direction?_

Becoming more concerned too because the older woman didn't really go into much detail on Momo's condition, and he didn't want to ask either since he was just about to barge in and see for himself.

But his annoyance slightly ceased when the doors slid open to see Inoue step out. She cheered when she saw him. "Hitsugaya-kun! Congratulations!"

The auburn-haired girl held her tongue when the midwife glared at her for interrupting. "...as I was saying, Hitsugaya, no and I mean NO intercourse for the next four weeks."

He heard it but he wasn't really listening as he felt the first rush of relief; knowing that Inoue had been healing Momo. Toushiro tried to peek through the opening. His scowl getting darker when the doors closed again as a blushing Orihime quickly apologized, "Sumimasen." And quietly scooted herself out of the waiting area.

The midwife cleared her throat. "Is that clear, Hitsugaya?"

"Huh? Ah."

There was a slight crinkle in the corners of her eyes. Amused for this supposedly boy genius didn't listen to a word she just said. She sighed out of resignation. _First time fathers, I swear...though this, is the youngest one by far. And one of the most arrogant I might add._

"Perfect. Then you may see her now."

* * *

...

* * *

…**Song: This Year's Love by David Grey for the last scene. :').**

* * *

...

* * *

The high bed was horizontally placed across the big window; resembling a true place of rest instead of that torture mechanism that he last saw her on. The large spacious room had changed from its aseptic uninviting form to this new and welcoming setting. A miracle, what opened curtains and some flowers can do.

Momo was slightly sitting up under a blanket; a large white pillow propped behind her to make her comfortable. Her head leaned to the side with her long hair now undone as it delicately covered half her face. She was peacefully fast asleep.

Toushiro slowly slid the doors closed then hesitated, not sure if he should wake her up. Checking again to see if he got his reiatsu in tact, and sensed the presence all around him; aware that they're not alone in the room...

A coo interrupted.

Hinamori woke up at the sound and saw Toushiro by the entrance. "Shiro-chan. Finally." Her face brightening although her voice was a bit hoarse.

"Momo."

She held up a hand. "Wait. Just stay there for a minute."

And he watched as she easily got off the bed. Barefoot and dressed in a long-sleeved white cotton gown that looked two sizes larger, exposing a porcelain shoulder. She seemed much smaller too.

Hitsugaya remembered to blink as he scrutinized her new form. Mesmerized while she moved about with a tender smile.

Her face just glowing as she went to the other side of the bed, tucking her hair behind an ear before bending over a shallow box-like container. Daintily making adjustments on something that Toushiro couldn't see. She bit her bottom lip as something appeared to have made her laugh, but careful not to make a sound.

Momo finished with what she was doing then straightened up to look at the captain. Slowly making her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ahh...finally. I could hug you again."

"So it seems." He kissed the top of her head, gathering her closer. ... "How are you?"

She glanced up with a grin, rolling her eyes to emphasize the word. "Heavenly."

He slightly pulled away to peruse her pink-tinged cheeks albeit focusing more on the underlying hint of fatigue. "You're just saying that."

"Ack Toushiro, enough about my health. Because right now, we need to talk about something important."

"Don't I get to see my son first?"

"Well, it's about that...remember the promise I made?"

He nodded.

"Well, since I'm here alive and unscathed. Thanks to Inoue, by the way. She did wonders Shiro-chan –like I was never pregnant! Although she couldn't do anything about these..." Momo indicated her much larger boobs, cupping the heavy things. Toushiro cleared his throat, getting impatient now as she was veering away from the subject. "Anyway, I was wondering if you can make me a promise too before I do anything else."

"Huh. Funny, how you made it sound like I have a choice when I really don't." He muttered before continuing, "But if I must...I promise to whatever you're going to make me do or say. Just let me see Zennyu already, geez."

Momo giggled. "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"Must I repeat myself, Hinamori?" His brow slanting upwards but stopped when she squeezed his arm, letting him know that she was serious. "I promise, baka."

"Come on, then."

Tugging his hand until they stood in front of the crib and she lightly goaded him forward to have a closer look. Toushiro peeked over to find the smallest head of dark hair he's ever seen, and right next to it was another one of the same size except with white hair. They were both sound asleep, their little chests moving, breathing in unison...

"I knew all along. I just didn't want to tell you, for it would have _doubled _your worries Shiro-chan."

"..."

"Twins."

"Er...what?"

"Twins. Unohana was as ecstatic as I was! Kurosutchi-taicho and his invention team had finally finished devising the machine two months ago, on that day you went on a mission. The only day you couldn't make it, Shiro-chan! So I thought, _hmm...maybe we should surprise Toushiro..._"

Hitsugaya wasn't listening to her anymore. He was in a daze; his mouth left open. For the first time in his life he was unsure of his quantitative calculations. _One. Two. Two right? What the hell– _

Then the dark-haired one opened its large aquamarine eyes...

"Oh good, she's awake! Shiro-chan, I'd like you to meet Kokone. Hitsugaya Kokone...our daughter."

And as if the baby understood, she raised her tiny hands up and cooed. Momo laughed, tears of joy falling down her face as she watched Toushiro tentatively reach down. The baby grasping onto his index finger.

"Hello...Kokone."

He smiled. The wonder in his eyes remarkable. He didn't know that this could happen again; for this unmistakably, is love at first sight.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Zennyu was not neglected, I can assure you. We've known him since they gave him a name from the last three chapters. Kokone wasn't mentioned at all until now – owing her the spotlight. Oh, Kama Chinen was one of the oldest person that lived that recently died in Japan around May last year, she was 114. Hehe. Thought of paying her a tribute. Please review. Chapter 48 to come soon. People think that this is the end...I'm sorry to break your hearts _–_but it's not. It's a start of a new chapter in their lives as parents.**


	36. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **

**This starts where the last chapter left off. **

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: I'm a week late! Not I'm-pregnant-by-Hitsugaya kinda late, but the bad kind of late. The one that I should be punished for! So sorry, school had been hectic. Please review, it's my motivation!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

* * *

** Little Thieves**

* * *

**...**

* * *

His white haori removed as it now hung on the foot of the hospital bed.

The captain's face is intent and careful; feeling clumsy all of a sudden.

"Oi."

"It's okay, Toushiro. I felt awkward too, holding them at first...there. Support his neck and head...just like that. See?" Momo smiled, heading across to the other side of the room. Content to leave the father and son for the time being as she's a little eager to feed Kokone –her first attempt, remembering Kama-san's instructions.

"Oi, wait."

"Hmm?"

"Why...is he looking at me like that? He seems pissed."

Hinamori peered at her son to see what Toushiro was talking about. One of her brows raised, "Shiro-chan. That's the exact same look you always carry around."

He wasn't amused. "Maybe you should feed him first."

Momo laughed. "Well, you did just wake him up... Hey Zennyu-chan, show him the smile that stole all the girls' hearts in the room. Come on!" She prodded.

The baby averted his serious brown eyes from the person that was uncomfortably holding him, to the familiar and beautiful face. Instinctively drawn to her melodious voice. Toushiro felt the boy's instant change of demeanor.

The tiny corner of his lips curled up as he focused on his mother. Making that same distinct sound that his sister makes, almost like a purr. His little arm coming out from under the white wrap to reach for Momo.

"That's the one." Hinamori breathed. Stuck, once again, from the pure adoration of her son.

The baby's soft tuft of white hair covered his perfectly shaped head; curling slightly just behind the ears. A cherub is the first thing that comes to mind. _ My angel, my Zennyu-chan...s_he snapped out of it to look up. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

"His eyes, they're yours." Toushiro agreed, starting to get the hang of holding the baby in his arms.

"Just the color and maybe his lips. But other than that... Hmm..." Tilting her head to the side, studying the boy's face closer to see what else they have in common.

Kokone made a noise –not to be ignored. She was still in the crib, bundled in a light pink blanket all set and ready to be fed. "I have to feed your sister first, okay? Then you're next." Leaning down to softly nuzzle Zennyu's head before attending to his twin.

Momo carefully picked up Kokone and sat on the comfortable arm chair by the window. "And you...are just absolutely gorgeous! Wait until your Aunt Rangiku sees you." She took a moment, positioning the baby before untying the ribbon on the front of her gown with one hand. "Now please be patient with me Kone-chan, for it's my first time..."

Toushiro looked away, somewhat feeling intrusive to be observing the private moment. Reverting his attention back to his son who was now scowling at him. He scowled back.

"What? You don't know who I am?"

The boy blinked and resumed his pissed-off expression except that his bottom lip started to disappear as his mouth turned into an upside-down 'u'... Taking in a deep unsteady breath while his eyes now shimmered with imminent tears. Hitsugaya sensed the baby's reiatsu hitch before he wailed. The sound wasn't loud, it was small and forlorn –it was gut-wrenching.

The taicho felt desperate to immediately console the child. "Oi. Oi, it's okay. It's alright –"

And he wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable to hear the baby cry. "Shiro-chan, why is he crying?" She asked her husband, who had his back towards her. Kokone had already latched on, avidly sucking away and drifting off to sleep.

"It's fine, don't get up Momo, I got it." _I think... _

Toushiro adjusted his arms and focused his reiatsu in one hand, releasing some of the blue glow from his fingertips as he stroked his son's tiny head. "Shh...it's me. See?"

Zennyu choked back his sobs, still biting back his bottom lip and hiccuped while his tear-clouded eyes continued to study the white-haired stranger. He now perceived the familiar reiatsu; reassured as he associated it with the face. The baby sighed, and gurgled something in acknowledgment.

"Ahh...there we go." Hitsugaya exhaled and whispered in relief.

"What happened Toushiro?"

"I was instructed to mask it. That's why he couldn't recognize me."

"Kama-san was just being extra cautious. It's not like you're in your bankai form, Shiro-chan. It's okay not to mask it because if you've noticed, the twins' reiatsu are very resilient; countering our own."

"I see." Too focused on not dropping Zennyu earlier to notice anything at all.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

An hour later...

"Lunch is served." Momo sighed dreamily as she tucked a dozing Zennyu on the bed, right next to his sister who was also fast asleep. She smiled; proud of herself...then held in a giggle when she looked at Toushiro.

He was sitting down on the bed in front of his daughter with his elbows propped, holding his chin while his other hand gently touched and measured one of Kokone's exposed foot. Absorbed as if it's some complex mathematical problem that resulted in something so...small.

Momo quietly settled next to him and glided her hand in through his soft white hair. Loving the silky texture before ruffling it. He sat up and was caught off guard to see her face so close.

"Hey, Shiro-chan."

"Hey. Bed-wetter." She wrinkled her nose at the nickname and stuck her tongue out.

"Ah sorry, my mistake. You're not the only one. There's the three of you now."

Momo laughed, but stopped when Zennyu's arm moved at the sudden sound. She pressed a forefinger against her mouth. "Shh, baka Shiro! Joking all the time." Reaching to adjust the twins' blankets. Although becoming entranced once again, just looking at her babies...

Toushiro nudged her with his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"...I can't help but somehow feel wary, like I have to ask permission from Oba-saan if I can keep them."

He chuckled. "You can only keep one."

"Mou...that's tough. Oh I know Shiro-chan, we each can take one home!" She played along, placing her arms around his neck; their faces just inches apart.

His hands rested on her small waist. "Hmm...but these here aren't guinea pigs. Not sure if she'll allow it."

"She was okay with that snake you brought home once..." Although it had to go when it slid inside Hinamori's pants during dinner time and she inadvertently flipped the table over.

"And if I remembered correctly, you would have me bring in some more of those furry things when the old woman was occupied. You kept a total of twenty at some point."

She snorted. "You remembered wrong. I didn't _have_ you do anything!"

"Is that so?"

"You thought they were cute too."

"I thought they stunk."

It was quiet for a moment before they burst out in suppressed laughter. Recalling how Oba-saan had to give them both a good scrubbing in the soaking tub to get the smell out.

She was still giggling when Toushiro kissed her, passionately. She was so pliant; grabbing the front of his shirt in case he let's go.

"Happy anniversary, Momo." He whispered against her lips.

That got her to stop, while he continued on to softly kiss her cheeks and forehead. "How terrible. I completely forgot, Toushiro."

"Huh. While I didn't even get you a flower." Disgusted at his incompetence as a husband.

"Hm. It's fine. I guess we've been a little preoccupied. And we can save a flower or two." Already aware of the congratulatory bouquets to come.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you next year...or next month." Leaning his head down to nuzzle her neck, resuming their much needed make-out session.

"Yes...mmm... That'd be nice."

The doors abruptly slid open as the mid-wife came in. "Three-hour family time is up! Hitsugaya, kindly keep your hands to yourself...thank you. Now, your visitors have been duly instructed and have been waiting to see the babies. Are you ready to welcome them?"

"Ah...hai?" Momo confirmed. While the taicho made a grunting noise as he stood up and reached for his haori; swiftly putting it on. Hinamori kneeled on the bed and fixed his kosode, habitually dusting his broad shoulders before checking in on the twins. Gently smoothing out their hairs as they laid next to each other still blissfully asleep.

"Put a robe on, love." He reminded her.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Slightly blushing at her state of undress. Toushiro was putting on Momo's tabi when Matsumoto ran in holding a large pink gift basket.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Rangiku. I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you!" Knowing that her friend wouldn't have kept such a secret from her taicho.

"It's okay. As long as you all are fine!" Rangiku tightly hugged Momo, not caring that she had pushed the captain to the side.

Then quickly forgot about everything else when she opened her eyes and saw them. Her loud intake of breath sounded as if she witnessed something tragic, that had Momo and Toushiro looking at her questioningly, waiting for her to exhale.

"Can I touch them?" Rangiku asked in a small voice, careful not to squeal while she pointed at the twins.

"Of course." Hinamori eagerly nodded. Though the captain had to add a word of caution.

"But don't wake them up –"

"Oi, finally! Geeez, we've been waiting for hours!" Renji boomed as he followed behind Rukia, who had her hands together; just itching to see all the cuteness.

"O-ho! Congratulations Hitsugaya-taicho, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho! You lucky dog you!" Cheered Ukitake and Kyoraku who were both holding pink and white bouquets, the latter with a couple hidden bottles of sake in his pocket.

The babies started to cry from all the noise.

Unohana walked past everyone to gently pick up and sooth Kokone; the louder of the two. "Tsk tsk! My, my you idiots. Look what you've done, startling the twins like this! Come here, _my precious baby_." She crooned.

"Rangiku-san, come, hold Zennyu-chan." Momo was actually glad to have everyone see the babies awake, so they would be able to see the other big difference in the features other than their hair color.

"Me? Really? But I might drop him."

Momo assured. "No you won't."

Toushiro averted his attention from a conversation with Shunsui and Jushiro to look over his shoulder. "Watch it, Matsumoto."

"Ready, Rangiku-san? Here he comes..." Handing her the white-haired cherub. "This is your Auntie Rangiku. Don't give her a hard time okay?" Securing the child in her friend's arm.

"Eto...he's tiny. Just like his daddy." Matsumoto had to purposely point out, satisfied if that invisible vein behind her taicho's head should appear. But then added, "And just as adorable. Owahh...look at those brown eyes!"

The little boy cooed; comfortable against all the 'cushion', resulting in "awwws" from the female crowd.

"I'm next!" Rukia couldn't hold her excitement.

Yachiru was jumping, raising her hand. "Then me after, Unohana-taicho!"

"Then me after Kuchiki-san." Ise interjected.

"Count me next."

Everyone stopped to stare at the doorway, where the hero in white stood holding Inoue's hand. He hadn't visited Soul Society in months due to his limiting reiatsu. He placed a hand over his nape, uncomfortable from all the attention.

"Ah. Hey everybody. What? I like babies too. Geeez."

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki."

The orange-haired boy had to make way when Byakuya, Hisagi and Komamura entered. Then he along with Orihime also followed suit, and proceeded to meld in through the welcoming crowd.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Three days later...

Toushiro was looking out the hospital window, admiring the season as the powdery flakes descended calmly from the skies.

"Are you ready, Shiro-chan?"

"Ah. You all set?"

"Hai."

He turned to fully face her and couldn't be any more content to see Momo standing there, holding the double carrier like a basket. Matsumoto had styled her hair into an elegant chignon and dressed her in one of her fine kimonos; black with the white embroidery and with a beautifully accented red and white obi. Marking today as a special occasion.

"It seems I'm under-dressed."

She smiled. "You always look handsome, Toushiro."

He took the carrier from her hands and held her face. "And you, are just stunning..." Letting his fingers linger over the flawless skin. "Let's go home, Momo."

"Hai. Let's." _Finally._

* * *

….

* * *

….

* * *

Rangiku's eyes narrowed. She stood back and peered at the room from a perspective, a knit in between her brows as she sees something out of place. _Ayah!_ Walking over to one of the two cribs and bent over to meticulously arrange the nude pink bedding...

He leaned on the door frame and admired the view for a moment before clearing his throat. "Always a perfectionist when it comes to unnecessary details."

Recalling her flawlessly applied makeup on their date last night and how she manages to easily dodge his personal questions. It's been their fifth date and still no progress. Nor does it help either that her alcohol tolerance is unmatched. She kept everything so...superficial around him.

_Eh...?_ "What are you doing here, Gin?"

"I was in the office finishing on some paperwork. Only thing I'm good for these days."

She was now focused on the giant plushie chappy doll in one corner of the large room, paying half her attention to the former-taicho. "...Are you complaining?"

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Then leave it for me. I'm just getting everything ready before they get here. Thanks for your help, Gin." Gesturing with her hand for him to go away. He didn't budge. She was getting a little irritated. _Did he expect another date?_ "What?"

"You couldn't have forgotten about us."

"...There was never an _us_. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy."

"Momo-san mentioned that ya still talk about our days growing up–"

"And so what?" She looked over her shoulder; surprised to find him so close holding a golden lock of her hair. Ichimaru took advantage of the slight stagger to touch her cheek. Her blue eyes turned soft as they met his jade before moving away; pretending to fix a lamp shade...

"It's like a story that I've read somewhere once. Just mere characters in a book." She sighed. "From the way I see it, those days are long gone."

Ichimaru held her arm, careful not to squeeze it too hard. He wanted to shake some sense into her as the words hurt. He wanted to make sure she hears what he has to say as his lips almost touched her ear. "I'm not giving up Rangiku. I already apologized but ya seem to not wanna hear it. I'm not in the least bit discouraged by this..._act_."

"Give up on what?" She shrugged his hand off and moved away to face the window. "I'm not making you give up on anything, Gin. But whatever your plans are, please don't let them include me. You seemed to have done just fine with that, so quit wasting your time and just forget about _us_. There's no use in going back for I already moved on and learned from my past mistakes."

"And I'm tryin' to make amends for mine. Rangiku–"

"Matsumoto fukutaicho. They're here!" The young maid excitedly announced, interrupting the tense atmosphere that encompassed the room, then quickly running back to welcome the captain and his wife.

The golden blonde's eyes slowly brimmed with tears as she watched, from the nursery window, the division gates open. Her taicho holding a carrier and Momo following behind. A dome-shaped reiatsu barrier surrounding them to ward off the cold.

All the officers and staff were lined by the entrance, ready to greet and congratulate the group. It was a most poignant scene to behold.

"Now if you'll excuse me Ichimaru, I have to go. For my family has arrived."

* * *

**….**

* * *

**….**

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Chapter 49 on its way!**


	37. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******(Song: Under my Skin, by Peter Bradley Adams.)**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read. **

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**C****HAPTER 49**

* * *

**Desperate Measures**

* * *

Meditation is considered a luxury nowadays. A luxury that she takes advantage of should an opportunity arise.

His quick kiss on her bare shoulder had stirred Momo away from a dreamless sleep very early that morning. Catching a glimpse of purple shimmer left by the butterfly's wings while she groggily glanced through the curtains; unable to decipher the sky's horizon. Therefore indicating another one of those taicho meetings being held at such an ungodly hour.

The sound of the doors softly sliding closed alerted her senses as she blinked away the last traces of sleep. Becoming more aware that she's indeed given this time alone...

...

An hour had passed since Momo sat on the lounge chair with her legs crossed, poised and deep in her introspection. She's in one of his white collared dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Her long hair left undone as the silky black tendrils cavorted, and mingled with the morning wind.

Dark fringed lids opened, focused as she lifts Tobiume horizontally at eye level. The naked blade reflecting the dawn's light, and it shone on her face as she slowly moved its length under her close scrutiny. Looking for some blemishes that were somehow missed from her last inspection.

_It's flawless_. Her shoulders slumped. _Of course...why wouldn't it be?_

Referring to her inactivity. Hinamori glanced up at the clouds and bit the side of her bottom lip; doing the calculation in her head. _Two months in the hospital, eight months in a coma, three months for the last gestation period and it's been two weeks today since the twins were born... Gah. I'm so out of practice! I'm lucky to still have that position as Abarai's vice-captain... _Reminding herself to talk to Toushiro about going back to work.

With a heavy sigh Momo stood up on her bare feet and walked in the center of the balcony. Not caring if the floor is cold and damp as the early sun just barely melted the thin inlay of snow. She closed her eyes again. Holding her zanpakuto centered in front of her; making a fine line in between the left and right side of her face.

"Have patience with me, Tobiume." She calmly whispered.

And with one hand Hinamori expertly wielded her sword. Maneuvering the hilt in a circular motion, deftly resulting in a graceful and fatal form. She was slightly crouched, body turned to the side and Tobiume's hilt grasped with both hands just above a shoulder –pointed at an invisible opponent. Her stare unwavering and direct. Staying in this pose for half a second before agilely breaking into a series of spins and flips. The sound of a sharp keen blade swiftly cutting through air indicated that this was a deadly dance practiced to perfection.

After a while Hinamori returned back to her original centered stance, her breathing deep and steady as a familiar thrill surged from her toes up to the base of her spine. The gust of her dark orange-red reiatsu fluttered her long hair from the nape while her full lips slowly forming into a smile.

_Oh yes... I still got it._

Inadvertently reflecting on her overall perspective. _Even if Aizen had now been imprisoned, my resolve hasn't faltered...it's still the same as before..._

But something abruptly broke her train of thought as an innate sense of responsibility took over. Like an invisible string that strongly draws her in and leave everything else behind. Selflessly.

_Kokone...she's awake. _

And knowing that Zennyu will soon follow and wake up a few minutes later as their morning routine usually goes, Momo sheathed Tobiume.

_Thank you, my dear friend. _

Until next time. Her zanpakuto replied. ...But don't be so limiting on your reiatsu, Momo. It's almost been two years. These wings here need some air to fly.

_Hai, Tobiume. 'Til next time._

She closed the balcony doors and hurriedly descended the steps. Her small feet lightly padded down the spiral stairway –bouncing in her haste. She then placed her sword right next to Hyourinmaru in the bakudo-secured glass cabinet before skipping down to the nursery. Happily eager to greet this brand new day.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

"Over here, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro scanned the large nursery before his turquoise eyes settled on his wife.

"I moved some of the furniture around." Momo answered before he asked the question. She was sitting on the deep white contemporary settee, her legs curled underneath her while she feeds a hungry baby girl. The other baby propped up on a pillow in front of her, mesmerized at the silver toy that she rattled in front of him.

"I see." Coming up from behind her and kissing her lips as she tilts her head up to greet him.

"Mmmm...perfect timing taicho. As always." She sighed and looked down to wipe Kokone's chin with the bib. Straightening the girl's pink polka-dotted onesie pajama. The baby was contentedly smacking her tiny lips together –drunk from her mother's milk.

Toushiro leaned over to greet Zennyu by ruffling his white hair before taking his sister from Momo's arms –ready for the burping session to begin.

"Oi, you're heavy!" He playfully groaned. Lifting Kokone up high, his arms outstretched. The baby was happily gurgling with a fist in her mouth while her legs paddled in mid-air. Loving the attention that she always gets from this handsome face. He slowly brought her down, making their foreheads touch. The father and daughter staring contest, is what Momo would refer to it as.

It hasn't really sunk in yet, finding it uncanny still to have this chibi version of his wife. Only that the pigments in their eyes are different. The baby adorably cooed placing her small, wet hands against his temples as if to embrace her father. Toushiro chuckled at the gesture, making her broaden that toothless smile even more. _You're my girl, my Kone-chan... _

"Watch it. Have her burp first before playing." Momo reminded as she picked up Zennyu for a diaper change.

"Right."

Not wanting a replay of that incident when one of the babies threw up on his face, Toushiro sat on the armchair and propped his legs up on the ottoman. Then gently laid Kokone face down on his chest, burying his nose in the baby's soft dark hair and started to pat her back. Closing his eyes as he inhaled the wonderful scent.

Momo looked over her shoulder with a hidden smile, still not use to seeing how much smaller the babies seem when they're in his arms. Her heart just warms even more to see him so tender and...masculine. This whole new nurturing side of him somehow adds another notch to his appeal. _As if that could be any more possible! He's just so irresistably...Toushiro._ _And it doesn't help either that they haven't had sex in ages._ Momo longingly sighed and forgot to look away when he caught her ogling him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." A little embarrassed from where her brazen thoughts had lead to, she turned back around to finish the task at hand. Her bare foot daintily rubbing against her other leg.

It was now his turn to study Momo as he openly perused her slender form. The hunger in his eyes unreserved as her smooth legs were generously exposed, unintentionally seducing his senses. He pictured his hands just running up their length...

He cleared the obstruction in his throat. "Nice shirt." Referring to his white dress shirt that he uses in the real world. Somewhat irked since it's the only thing she seems to be wearing.

"Oh. Hehe. I borrowed it since it's easier to move around with. And I'm wearing shorts underneath, you just can't see them."

Toushiro was about to say something when a knock interrupted. "Come in." Momo answered. The midwife entered the room, sliding the doors closed behind her. "Oh hey Kama-san!" Hinamori greeted. The elder had been a regular visitor, helping the new and young parents adjust.

"Hello dear." Looking around the newly arranged room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the captain in the chair, asleep with Kokone on his chest.

Momo had to choke back a snort. Knowing full well why Toushiro was pretending to be unconscious. "Its been a busy day at work. He's just a little tired." She explained on his behalf.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't drop the baby... Anyway, I had finished instructing the maids of your needs, Hitsugaya-San, in case you change your mind about not needing any help."

"Hai, thank you. But Shiro-chan and I can manage."

_I prefer that you manage not to be in the same room together. _Is what Chinen really wanted to add, the sexual tension between these two was so heavy however way they think they're trying to conceal it_. Tsk. Teenagers, I swear. _

"Well they're there and ready to help out...and let me hold this one over here..." Picking up the baby boy, the older woman's face drastically brightened. Her love of children apparent. "Ahh... Zennyu-chan, you're getting fat my little _dai ji._" The baby made a sound as if to agree, making Momo giggle but stopped when the midwife eyeballed the lower part of her body. "Where are your pants, dear?"

"Uhmm...I'm wearing shorts. It's just that –"

"_It is_ too short."

"But I don't walk around the division in this."

"Irrelevant." _Don't need your horny husband untimely ravishing you either._

"And the visitors had all been female." Hinamori wanted to make a point.

"You're a mother now, Hitsugaya-san, please dress appropriately."

Momo pretended to straighten Zennyu's crib to roll her eyes. "Fine. Then I'll dress more carefully." …

Toushiro quietly exhaled, thanking the midwife –relieved for the old woman had saved him an argument. _Please don't be mule-headed like your mother._ He secretly wished as he kissed Kokone's head.

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Later that night...

"Toushiro, you're home." Momo sleepily greeted.

Glad that she finally had enough stamina to wait and see him enter the bedroom. For usually she would already be in deep slumber by 9:00 pm. She yawned and placed the book (that she's been struggling to read with eyes open) on the bedside table. Sliding the wayward silk strap of her black nightgown back to her shoulder; one that she had intentionally worn in order to get his attention.

"Go to sleep, Momo. I know you're exhausted." Sitting on the bed to caress her cheek then pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"Mou...but I hardly see you." Except when he spends his extended five-hour lunch breaks with her and the twins. And she couldn't help but sound a little whiny as sleep threatened to overcome her senses.

Toushiro was careful not to smile knowing exactly what she meant. "You're being ridiculous. I see you everyday." He reached for her chappy doll and tucked it beside her. Satisfied to see her instinctively hug it with eyes already half-closed. Though her lips puckered in an adorable pout as a frustrated sigh escaped her.

"Tsk...if I didn't know any better, I'd begin to think that you're trying to avoid me, Shiro-chan..." Shutting her brown eyes completely, surrendering to the heavy curtains of sleep.

Hitsugaya remained sitting there and just watched as she drifted off in her dreams. The sulky expression on her face made him smile, although it didn't quite reach the ocean-green eyes. He sighed and glided his hand down her arm, relishing at the softness...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Knock* Knock* Knock*

Matsumoto groaned. _Ugh. Who could that be? It's only 10:00 in the morning for goodness sakes!_

Groggily putting her robe on and stumbling through to get to the door, she opened it to a set of large bright aquamarine eyes –the baby girl cutely grinning. She was held up high ready to be handed to her auntie.

"Aahhh! Kone-chan!" Rangiku's drowsiness all but wiped out. Inwardly not minding if this is what greeted her every morning.

Momo came in dressed in her light yellow kimono with a dark purple obi, pushing a stroller inside her friend's room with Zennyu in it, who was busy playing with his foot. "Mou...Rangiku-san. You forgot didn't you?"

"Hah...? Forgot what?" Not really paying attention to Hinamori as she was busy nuzzling Kokone's cheek.

"Our shopping trip. You had taken today off just for this remember?"

"Oh yes! You're right. Here hold her... but ooooh –is that my nephew? Well ohayo, my chibi-taicho! Watcha got there?"

Momo had to wait until Rangiku was done playing with the twins. Smiling at how animated all their faces get. She veered off to the window, content to leave the trio as she watched the beautiful view, created by this glorious sunny December morning...

She almost gasped to see what Rangiku's bedroom window had to offer. For right beneath it are some of the 10th division training grounds. Feeling the thrill of seeing her husband in action –despite the bored look on his face.

She had seen Toushiro train his officers once before, but not from this angle. Looking down at the spectacle without anything obstructing the view and unaware that she was holding her breath the entire time. He was training with four of his stronger officers it seems, since all their shikai forms released. The crescent end of the chain moving proficiently as it weaved its way around two of his opponents' swords, bringing them both down to the ground. Momo cringed at the impact, feeling sorry for the remaining two when the captain casually adjusted his green scarf then gestured with with one hand for them to come closer.

"It's like night and day, you know."

"Hm. What is, Rangiku-san?" She asked inattentively as she focused on the ongoing spar below.

"Taicho. When he's with you and when he's not."

Momo averted her gaze from the window. The babies now both tucked inside the stroller, sporting their white winter knit caps with the teddy bear ears –a gift from their aunt Isane. Their gazes held by the squeaky toy that Matsumoto had in front of them.

"What do you mean?"

Her friend explained while continuing to entertain the twins. "He's a completely different person outside the confines of your home. Just so cold and guarded, even more so now that these two here are born...so careful not to show any emotion."

"Is that a bad thing, Rangiku-san?" Returning her attention to the training grounds, her brows in a knit.

"Not necessarily. In fact Shunsui had mentioned that Kurosutchi-taicho minds what he says around "the boy" nowadays. They say taicho's reiatsu feels ominous, a tad bit like Kuchiki's yet even more menacing." The blonde elaborated. On the first name basis with the 8th division captain, one of her drinking buddies.

"I see..."

Kokone's gurgling squeal interrupted the serious topic. "Oi, someone wants to get this shopping trip started already!" Matsumoto laughed and got excited. A promising sign that she'll have an eager shopping partner in the near future.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

They were in the restaurant having lunch, not much shopping was done as the twins caused such a stir. Momo wasn't surprised either when tenth division guards suddenly appeared, their looming presence alone warded off some of the curious crowd.

"Rangiku-san."

"Hmm...?" The blond had her mouth full with Zennyu's chubby fingers, playfully nipping at them.

"Do you mind watching them for a night?"

"Of course not! Why, where are you guys going?...Hmmmm?" Her eyebrows wiggling.

"Stop, it's not what you think! And we're not even allowed to do _that _until later." Momo's cheeks turning red, tucking her hair behind an ear. "I just thought to get Toushiro away from work since he seemed so uptight. Just for a day."

Matsumoto didn't buy the 'until later' bullcrap but she agreed, kissing the boy's tiny nose. Excited to have the twins all to herself. "Don't worry about it...but I doubt taicho will approve of leaving them with me, ne?"

"Hai. But who said I was going to tell him?"

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

A few days later, around 9:30 in the morning.

Hitsugaya was reading a document regarding a new hollow species that pillaged a whole town. So engrossed that he didn't notice his wife's head slipping in. She had to make a noise in the back of her throat to get his attention, but to no avail.

"Hey, Shiro-chan. Can I come in?"

"Ah. Momo."

_...He didn't even look up. This is going to be harder than I thought._

She came in dressed casually in her gray with the pink obi yukata. Nothing elaborate in case he gets suspicious. She had her hands behind her back hiding Hyourinmaru and Tobiume. "Ano...can I borrow the taicho for a nice long walk outside?"

"I'm quite busy. We can go tomorrow."

"But Shiro-chan..."

He looked up, his eyes instantly softening to see Momo in his office. Indeed, it's been rare to have her in here as of late; always so busy with the children. "Alright then. Although I have a meeting in an hour."

"I was hoping for something much longer than that...please?"

"Ah. Let me just make some calls. Have you seen Matsumoto?"

"Where else would she be when she's not in here? In the nursery of course. Oh, and I actually had asked Gin to come and help out while we're gone."

"Is that so?"

She grinned and finally revealed her hands, holding their zanpakutos.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

**(Song: Under my Skin, by Peter Bradley Adams.)**

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hitsugaya stood at the edge of the cliff. The cold, refreshing wind blew the bangs off his face while he scanned the seemingly infinite expanse of the ocean. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in...

"Move aside, Shiro-chan!"

He looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow cocked to see Hinamori grinning, dressed down in her white shitagi with Tobiume clasped to her hip. Toushiro did what he was told then felt her zoom past. And watched as she took a big graceful leap from the cliff with arms outstretched behind her; body arched and suspended in mid-air as if time had stopped.

"Ban...kai."

Fire sprouted out from her back. The release was so powerful that he took a step back, shielding his eyes from the bright blast of reiatsu. She did an elegant upward twirl before spanning out the giant wings. Its fiery tips resembled little rampant fires, scorching anything it touches. Momo was laughing from the pure excitement to finally have them set free, soaring higher in the sky. Then flapped them a few times before positioning herself to dive, spinning like a flaming bullet as she hit the water.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but just watch in amazement. It's been awhile since he'd last seen her in this magnificent form. The reiatsu that flowed out of her was stronger, more concentrated, and stable. The corner of his mouth slanted –his pride couldn't be contained.

He untied his kosode and waited..

Momo was breathless when she broke through the water's surface. A smile on her face as she looked up to shout, "What are you waiting for Shiro-chan? Did you think I was going to drown?"

"How'd you guess?" Though knowing full well that she's an exceptional swimmer.

...

Momo gave herself a hi-five to see her plan come into fruition, one little step at a time as she saw him take off his shirt and dove to join her in the steaming warm water...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

They were in one of the caves that lined along the walls of the cliff, since Hinamori had insisted to watch the sun set from the wide open view.

Toushiro's guard had been on alert when he saw that she had packed a couple of sleeping bags with blankets and pillows, along with their change of clothes. But he didn't question it even after dinner, when she laid on her stomach with her chin propped on her arms and languidly gazed out at the now dusky horizon. He was just content to see his wife so happy and relaxed.

The sound of waves crashing against the rocks from down below was very calming as they're presently each in their own futon with a nice cozy fire crackling in between them. Toushiro was sitting down clothed only in his hakama; becoming heedful of the time.

"The sun had set an hour ago, Momo. We should head back."

"Nooo...not yet. I want to see the stars too."

"The twins, they should be getting hungry soon."

"I provided enough food to last them for awhile." Referring to a supply of filled baby bottles in the fridge for his lieutenant to use.

"Alright. One more hour then, and we should–"

"Rangiku told me the extent of your injuries during the war. I couldn't imagine, Shiro-chan...since there are no scars." Quickly changing the subject to something that have been bothering her for quite some time.

Hitsugaya took a moment, intently staring at the flames. He snapped out of it and habitually placed his hands behind his head to lie down. Watching the shadows dance on the cave's ceiling. "...Ah. Yeah. Inoue healed me right away." He smiled, finding it amusing. "They had to search for the severed half of my body before she could start."

"How horrible! And that's not funny, Shiro-chan."

He turned his head to face her. She was sitting up now, swallowed up in his haori while adorably hugging her knees. Her hair side-swept and cheeks still flushed from the excitement earlier. Hitsugaya thanked the fire in the middle for it being a nice reminder that she's not to be touched, _especially with the atmosphere starting to get all romantic and shit. Or is it just me? Ack._ Making a mental note to take a quick dive into the cold ocean before heading home. Grateful too, that she seems to be aware of the fact. Considering she brought two beds instead of one, nor has she made any attempts to seduce him either. Showing some mercy on his self-control. He silently exhaled.

"Oi, I'm here aren't I? And besides, I don't remember feeling any pain." He said before reverting his attention back to the ceiling.

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "Because you're such a strong man, and pain are for sissies."

Toushiro's lips did a slight quirk, though not enough to rid the haunted look off of his eyes as he recollected the memory. "No. It was because I lost everything in that instant. My senses, my sanity –all."

"...Ano, I'm sorry...for bringing it up."

He shook his head. "Don't be."

A comfortable moment of silence ensued until Toushiro sighed at the passing of time. "Oi, your hour is up. Let's head home." He looked towards her and was surprised to find Momo holding a cupcake topped generously with white frosting and a lone lighted candle.

"Did you think I would forget?"

He boyishly grinned. "Yes. And was actually looking forward to giving you a hard time tomorrow."

"You're so mean!"

"No I'm not, for I'm willing to share that dessert."

Momo slowly stood up then walked over and knelt by his feet. Holding the cupcake with both hands, like an offering. "But you have to make a wish first, Toushiro, and blow the candle."

"Alright." He came closer, his expression avid like that of a child. Shutting his eyes for five seconds and opening them to blow the flame. Momo giggled when he flung the candle aside and took the cupcake, biting out a big piece as it left some frosting on his upper lip. "Oh. Myou fwanted thome?" He joked with his mouth full.

She laughed, shaking her head. "No. I made it just for you."

He licked his white mustache off, swallowed and then shrugged. "Good, then more for me." And was about to eat the last piece when she grabbed his wrist. There was an awkward pause when Momo's expression turned serious, her eyes unwavering if not for the flickering reflection of the fire...

"Actually, ano...I changed my mind. For I've forgotten how good it tasted... and if it's not too much trouble Shiro-chan, I would like to remember again."

And with her mouth she took the small piece of cake from his hand. Slowly sucking on the entire length of his index finger before letting go, causing a lewd sounding smack when she pulled it out from her glossy lips. She looked at him now, breathing heavily with desire.

"Happy Birthday, Toushiro."

_Ah fuck._ As if his erection couldn't get any harder, detecting that distinct seductive tone in her voice when she has only one intent. Only one thing in mind. He already could feel Kama-san's eyes boring down his soul.

"Uh...thank you Momo. But we really have to go."

Momo felinely crawled over him, he tried to back away but she held her hand out over his head. "Hadou no. 12: Fushibi!" As a glowing red net emerged, obstructing the cave's only exit.

"The hell? You planned on killing me tonight, Hinamori?" Indicating her use of the highly explosive barrier, activated by the slightest touch.

Her smile turned sly, resuming her slow crawl. "If I have to..."

"It's only been two weeks, you've not fully recovered." Brushing her hand away as she tried to untie his hakama. She was undeterred however.

"Says who? Kama-san? She has no idea what Inoue can do." Momo defiantly replied. She sat down on his lap and grabbed the himo with more force; slapping his hands away.

"Oi baka! You're being childish." He started to raise himself to stand up but she pushed his chest down on the futon. His head flopped hard on a pillow.

Momo's face came over his, her long hair touching his cheeks. "I don't care, Toushiro. I told you. I'm completely healed."

Her fresh and heady scent beginning to cloud his mind that he had to inwardly shake himself, finally grasping on some control to maintain his scowl. He snorted. "Huh. As if I'll take your word when it comes to your health. Your disregard of yourself in order to please others, Hinamori, is something that I detest. You heard what Kama-san said. One month." He raised himself up on his elbows, satisfied to see the fire in her eyes ebb. "So...we are not about to do _this_ just because it's my birthday, baka." Grasping her wrists tightly with one hand.

Momo was in a huff, hating that authoritative edge in his voice. "Well, you just ruined the mood." She wriggled her wrists from his hold and crossed her arms. Petulantly glaring at the fire, although still sitting atop her husband.

Relieved, Hitsugaya chuckled and playfully tugged on her pursed lips. Triumphant for winning this close battle. "And you're welcome. For saving you a trip to the fourth division –your favorite place in the world." And save him from the midwife's reproachful eyes that reminds him of the burning conviction that the gates of hell sets upon the damned.

"Thank you, for being _always_ so noble." She muttered, oozing with sarcasm. But stopped when an idea occurred. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures._ Hinamori readied her best puppy-eyed hurt look along with a sad, sad frown and faced him. "But..."

"But what?"

"Maybe you just find me so disgustingly hideous after the pregnancy that...that you can't stand to be near me...is that it? And you're just using this recovery period excuse so as not to touch me. Is that it, Toushiro?"

Momo felt terrible, regretting the vile words the second they poured out of her mouth. But it was too late. For the need to be close to him was so strong that it won over her conscience. The months lost while in that coma, the guilt that he had to endure as he watched her just breathe..._we both deserve this. Another two weeks is far too long of a wait. And this moment –the timing and the place –is just so perfect that even you, oh so noble Hitsugaya-taicho, cannot take this away from me. Not tonight._ Becoming more determined as she stuck to the plan; however unforgivable it may seem.

"That's not true." _How could the baka even think this?_

"It has to be true._"_ Though the large bulge she's been sitting on was one _hard_ proof that it isn't, she continued her lament. "Because-because you come home late every night, you go straight to the shower, and you don't even kiss me anymore–"

"What are you talking about?" The aquamarines behind the white locks were torn, worriedly searching her face. She glanced away in case her guilt ruins it all.

"At least not like how you use to. It's not the same..." Looking down at his sculpted chest. "I can't blame you though... it's not your fault that you don't find me appealing anymore, Shiro-chan, because that's all my fault. Perhaps if–" She had a lot more to say but it was immediately silenced when his lips crushed down. His hands tightly clutched on her hair just behind the ears, pulling her in for a suffocating kiss.

Hinamori disrobed his haori, already naked underneath it. Then returned to the task of untying his hakama. He made it easier when he laid her on her back and helped her slide the obstructing garment over his buttocks and down to his knees. She reached and slowly stroked him, her dainty fingers grasping around its length in the same synchronized motion that his tongue would delve in her mouth.

She tasted of something so exquisite, yet it wasn't satiating –not because she wasn't enough but because he couldn't get enough. The addiction is back. He groaned at the reminder, breaking away to refocus his eyes and meet her ardent gaze. Holding on to one of her thighs as she guided him and he eased himself in.

"Ahh..." He hissed while Momo's breath hitched, arching her back at the same time. He slowly eased in some more as the warm slickness making him fit, despite the tightness of her walls. The pleasure was debilitating for both that they had to take a moment. Just hearing each others panted breaths while they held in this locked embrace.

"Toushiro..." Came her whispered moan against his ear, she had her arms around his neck, her legs wound around his waist.

"...Momo...love. Does it hurt?" Instinctively pulling away when he saw her tears, but she stopped him.

"...A little. But wait, Shiro-chan...I'm not crying because of that. Really." Momo cradled the handsome face and brushed away his long bangs. Reassuring those pained green eyes.

He gulped and just nodded when she brought his head back down, determined to kiss him to distraction. Moving her hips when he seemed hesitant and beyond happy when his thrusts turned more forceful, taking complete control for the next three hours...

Perspiration lined their bodies, their outlines glistened against the light of the fire as their stirring shadows adorned the cave's walls. The sensual throaty sounds they made echoed, losing themselves in this heightened state of lust. Toushiro was in a trance, just looking at his beautiful wife as she ardently welcomes him. With her pink lips swollen, her soft breasts touching his chest, her perfect little teeth visible every time she cries out...he didn't know how he could have abstained from all this. Suddenly closing his half-lidded eyes when pleasure so real overwhelmed his senses for the fifth time –her walls constricted, engulfing him tighter as she came. And he felt her body racked with the throes of passion. Her back arched, moaning his name over and over again while her nails dug unto his back.

It was his cue, capturing her mouth as he drove hard and unrelenting. Putting a close to this maddening and long-awaited exchange of pent up love...for now.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

**A/N: _Dai ji_ means _precious_, correct me if I'm mistaken. Please review. **


	38. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Fluffometer: *small voice* Ano...uhmm...it kinda went a little off the scale. Just a little.**

**A/N: Chapter starts where it left off last. Keep in mind that it's rated M for a reason. Also, I urge you to reread it after a couple of days since I tend to change things around quite a bit (no big plot edits though). Please review.**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO **

**Chapter 50**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Sublime**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Hitsugaya was sitting down with back leaning against the wall, one of his knee bent while an arm lazily draped over it. Comfortable in his own naked skin...

He had his head turned to the side, watching the big full moon. Its rippled reflection on the surface of the ocean was both soothing and mesmeric.

Hinamori, however, wasn't looking at anything past the opening of the cave. She's under a blanket while holding her head, languorously propped up on one elbow. Taking in every detail of the splendid form by the foot of her bed.

The profile of his body was silhouetted, perfectly chiseled and luminescent by the light of the moon. A resemblance of the Greek Gods that she had read about and seen statues of. _Only more handsome, just sitting there... my own living Adonis. _

The embers from the dying fire snapped and sizzled; disrupting her idle thoughts.

She inhaled and let out a loud puff of air before addressing a more serious matter. Her voice still a little raspy from their recent activity. "What I did Shiro-chan –was wrong, I know. And yet...I can't help but _not _feel sorry." She confessed.

"Despicable."

He said it without moving, although she could detect the amusement in his deep voice. Hinamori wanted to make sure that he's forgiven her. So she got up, haphazardly wrapping the blanket around herself and carefully sat, straddled on his lap. Toushiro held her slender waist as she made herself comfortable. Leaving him no choice but to look up at his alluring wife.

The dark jade eyes were solemn, peering through from behind those white locks of hair. The barest hint of a smile on his lips. He remained quiet, stuck at how surreal this moment is as he just stared at his childhood crush, his best friend-turned-wife and now mother to his children.

Her expression was soft and innocent –child-like almost. A stark contrast from that provocative and impassioned woman just an hour ago.

Momo touched one of the locks; daintily rolling it in between her fingers. "Your hair is getting quite long."

"I'll have it cut."

"No don't, Shiro-chan...I kinda like it like this." Both their smiles were a little wry when their eyes finally met. A mutual understanding that what they had shared was something so wonderful that no words need to be said.

It was just quiet once again, a kind of silence reserved only between lovers. The air sweet and sublime...

Toushiro slowly reached up and held her by the nape. Brushing his thumb across a luminous cheek and continued the feather-light touch over her soft lips.

"I love you Momo...insanely."

She closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her cheek into his palm. Deeply moved at how beautiful it always sounds.

"And I love you, Toushiro...just as crazy."

...

His hand now wandered along her shoulder line then glided to the sides of her arms, gently pulling the blanket down to expose her porcelain breasts. And she just watched as he focused his attention on them. Softly tracing the back of his fingers over its delicate contours. He seemed curious like he's about to break a rule; warily glancing up as if to ask 'May I?'.

Why he had the need for permission surprised Momo, but she just nodded and observed while he leaned closer to kiss one breast. Her breath got caught in her throat when his warm tongue glided over a nipple, his lips encapsulated the hardened pink bud –then proceeded to suckle...

Her neck slowly tilting all the way up as a soft whimper escaped her. The sensation was purely erotic and utterly new to Hinamori. To be wholly received and accepted by the man who you would die for is something far beyond fulfilling. It's transcendent.

Toushiro continued to drink while her hands buried deeper into his white silvery hair; holding him closer... Momo finally felt his lips let go, making a sound that his thirst had been quenched. His breath sending a shiver all over her body as he kissed her chest then her neck. "Look at me, love." He murmured against her throat, he was holding her nape, supporting her tilted head.

Hinamori came down from the clouds for a moment to meet his gaze. He was boyishly smiling; satisfied. "Tou...shiro..." She managed to say, her brown eyes smoldering melting the coldest of winters. She held his face now, her expression was a little concerned as she wiped a dribble on one corner of his mouth. "Ano...how did it taste?"

"Sweet."

"...really?"

"Yes. Want to know how it really tasted?" He asked in case she thinks he's masking the truth. She nodded.

"Then kiss me."

Momo didn't need any more goading as her desire already spiked, even more so the second their tongues touched. She was now kneeling over him, his waist in between her legs pushing him against the wall. She literally have the higher hold, taking control this time around as her tongue probed the sweet caverns of his mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Toushiro moved the blanket from under her, exposing his prominently hard shaft. He held her waist positioning her hot wet center just above the throbbing head as he slowly set her down. The kiss abruptly broke when Hinamori softly cried out from the intense pleasure. His arms wrapped and tightened around her, halting her from moving for a moment as he tried to grasp onto some sort of conduct in this frenzied and hedonistic pace. Having just finished making love less than an hour ago, when she's not even suppose to be under this much strain.

The reason why he needed some space in between them earlier, pretending to take a strong interest at the moon. For his body was immediately recharged, reacting to her proximity. The feel of her silky and supple skin, her scent, her warmth...

He closed his eyes and leaned his ear against the accelerated thuds of her heart. "Momo, wait–"

But Hinamori was in a haste, her desire-driven instincts taking over. She bit her lower lip and braced both hands on the wall as she started to shift in an up and down motion, showing no signs of stopping. Toushiro settled his hands on her gyrating hips, facilitating her to move even faster. Giving up to this blissful abandonment yet again, in this seemingly endless night.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

A few days later around 1:00 in the afternoon. Rukia and Momo were sitting on the large ivory flokati rug in the center of the nursery room, wearing their pretty kimonos. Kuchiki had taken a day off from work to attend a luncheon held by one of Soul Society's noble families. Glad when the formal banquet ended earlier than expected.

They were dangling plush, squeaky dolls above the babies who were both lying on their backs. Their little chubby hands reaching up in the air.

Kuchiki couldn't hold in a laugh... "Momo-san look! He's trying to roll over and crawl...so kawaii!"

"No, I think he's trying to eat the rug...Zennyu-chan –no. Uh-uh." The baby stopped and turned his head to sweetly smile at his mother. His hair already getting thicker, the spikes on the top starting to get obvious. Momo couldn't help but giggle. "You heard me, chibi-taicho."

"Do you mind if I put this on Kone-chan?" Kuchiki had brought more gifts for the babies; a toy truck for Zennyu and a lavender dress for Kokone.

"Of course not, go ahead. She's quite use to playing dress up with you and Rangiku-san by now that I think she loves it...don'tcha Kone-chan?"

Rukia picked up the baby girl, setting her in an upright position. Inwardly wishing she can bring the infant home. _Nii-sama always asks about her visits here in the Hitsugaya household (a popular topic during dinner in the manor, however rare do these conversations come) so he wouldn't mind if I invited them right?_

The little girl started to bounce, cooing in the process and holding her arms out. "You want a hug from me?" Rukia asked though already embracing the baby. Careful not to squeeze the chibi too tightly. _So adorable..._

"Koko loves hugs." Momo pointed out, now lying on the rug with Zennyu on top of her as she over-zealously kissed his cheeks. "While this one...loves kisses!"

Rukia sighed while pulling away, adoring the baby girl. Taking note of the soft dark hair already a bit longer from last week's visit, as a tendril curled on the center of her little forehead. Reminding Kuchiki of her own hairstyle._ And those long-lashed eyes...are just absolutely captivating!_ Aware that this must be how it feels like to look into Hitsugaya-taicho's if he wasn't so unapproachable. She smiled at the thought while starting to change Kokone's clothes...

"Owaaah...so pretty Koko-chan! Thank you Rukia-san, It's gorgeous." Momo gushed, automatically reaching for the camera.

* * *

...

* * *

It was well into an hour when Rukia tucked Zennyu in his crib. Marveling at the peacefulness on the twins' angelic faces. Just so trusting and unguarded, emphasized more while in sleep –completely loved and secure.

"They're so beautiful, Momo-san."

Hinamori was bent over the other crib smoothing out Kokone's hair while the baby dozed. "...thank you, Rukia-san." Looking up to smile at her friend.

"You deserve all of this...with what you had to go through, Momo-san."

"And you don't?"

The question caught Kuchiki off guard. "Well ah..." She was about to say something when a knock interrupted.

"Come in."

"Tea, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Oh yes, over there on that table by the window...thank you." Momo instructed the maid.

Rukia sat down on the floor to where their tea was being served and noticed for the second time since the last hour, her friend wincing and hissing 'ittai' everytime she would move to sit or stand.

"Are you okay, Momo-San?"

_Crap. So much for trying to hide it._ Hinamori waited until they were alone in the room to reply. "Ano...yes, I'm fine but...can I ask you something Rukia-san?" Her face starting to get erubescent while she formulated the question.

"Hai. Of course." Getting a little worried as her friend looked uncomfortable.

"Eto...you're so much smaller than me and uhmm...Abarai-kun is about the same height as Toushiro. And well ...does it hurt?"

"What hurts?...Oh." It took a minute for the other girl to get the gist of the question. "…"

"Yes? No?" Momo eagerly wanted to know.

Rukia didn't feel as uncomfortable once she remembered that Momo is well aware of the depth of her and Renji's relationship. "It's not suppose to hurt while doing it..."

"Well, no it doesn't and that's the thing. I feel the soreness a little later after we...uhm...you know, have done the deed."

"Can I ask you something, Momo-san?"

"Yes. Of course." Her eyes avid as she waited, focused on Kuchiki while she sips her tea.

"Is Hitsugaya-taicho _big_?"

Hinamori had to cover her mouth and ended up choking on the tea. Rukia began to thump her back to sober her up from the racking coughs ... "Yes –I think... But how am I suppose to know what's big for a guy, if he's my first and only one?"

"Good question. So let me help you...Renji, is this big." She held up her fist, biting her bottom lip as she tried to measure by memory. Indicating the length by stopping about two inches before her elbow. "From my fist to there and..." Making her thumb and middle finger touch to form a circle, "...this thick...now you try it."

"Okay..." Momo turned away to do her measuring at the same time hiding her blush as she tried not to visualize Abarai's size. Though much focused now while she tried her best on her task. "About here seems to be right...and..." She had to remember the circumference, making an almost circle with her thumb and middle finger without making them touch."...this thick." Proud of herself for having a good memory. (It also helped that they did just have sex that morning, before he left for another real world mission.)

"Holy crap! Really, Momo-san?"

"Ano...did I do it wrong?"

"No. But that's pretty damn big!"

Momo took a slight offense. "And so is Abarai-kun but I don't see you complaining!"

Rukia was quiet for a second just looking at her friend's defensive expression before bursting out with laughter. "Awe Momo-san! It's hilarious how you act like this clueless virgin, meanwhile there are two sleeping babies in the cribs –proof that you are far from being one!"

Hinamori couldn't help but giggle as she realized her silly reaction.

"Hoo! Okay, now that we got that settled and out of the way. My advice is that to try to do _the deed_ everyday, it'll help with the soreness."

"Really?"

Kuchiki winked. "Hai. Trust me."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

A week has gone by...

Ichimaru Gin found himself unable to concentrate since 10am that morning, staring off into space again. He blinked a few times when he caught himself slacking. His eyes settled on the pictures that were in front of him as he had been seated on the captain's desk.

There were four different-sized (ranging from to 5"x7" to 8"x11") black frames. One of a candid shot professionally taken at their wedding –their obsession for each other apparent as she meticulously adjusts his shirt. There were one of each of the children on a white blanket, with their eyes open –the little girl caught in an overmodest pose, snuggling her face on the soft pillow as she shyly smiles. While the boy was looking straight at the camera, his chin slightly raised in a manner which leaves you no doubt on who his father is.

Then there's the black and white solo portrait of Hinamori in front of a window, demurely looking over her shoulder. A look only reserved for whom the desk belongs to. Her pose was a little...provocative, as if the taicho took the picture himself...

Ichimaru inadvertently cleared his throat. Feeling guilty to be both ogling the picture and shirking on the stacks of paperwork. He sighed...then decided to just get up and move to the other desk –something that he had been avoiding to do.

_Baka. _Irritated to see her entire desk lined with dust. Thanking the heavens that he had Kira as his former fukutaicho, and not even about to wonder how Hitsugaya made it through the years having Matsumoto as his lieutenant. "The useless chit..." He muttered while he dusted off her cluttered and unused workspace.

Ichimaru's mood hadn't much improved either since Rangiku figured to just completely avoid him ever since the confrontation. He hasn't seen her in a month. _Ironic really, for he's the one doing all her fucking work, hence allowing her more leniency to take all this time off. Genius, Gin, genius._

The 10th Division captain was sent out on a quick mission for a couple of weeks and had assigned him to oversee things while he was gone –as expected. And Ichimaru isn't complaining, much too indebted to the captain in a whole different score. It's just that there's a new rumor that he heard whispered along the division hallways. Of Matsumoto-fukutaicho getting into a serious relationship with another captain. _The fuck? Who the hell could it be? _

His speculations getting the better of him, he shook his head to snap out of it. _Yare, yare Ichimaru. Calm yerself down and figure it out later. _Determined to now finish all the work that's been piling up.

...

It took him four uninterrupted hours to finally see the bottom of the last pile; a little proud of himself. He yawned loudly and stretched his long arms, though glancing behind out the large window when he felt her warm reiatsu...

Her back was to him, located farther into the garden, clothed in her beautiful red yukata. Her long dark hair and the hem of her dress swayed along when a gust swept past. A small, feminine hand reached against a sakura bark as she seemed to be caught up in her thoughts or just out to get a bit of fresh air. Whatever the case, Ichimaru couldn't help but stand up, mesmerized as he slightly hid and leaned against the frame to watch the scenic view.

It's been rare to see the girl out of the strict confines of their home. Her spiritual pressure, along with the children's, are indiscernible in the protective seal that's casted around the vicinity. Not allowed to leave its parameters unless highly supervised. So this, was a rare view indeed.

And it brings peace to his soul every time he sees the girl just incandescent in her joy. Almost as if Hinamori's happy ending an atonement to his sins..._Right_. Gin snorted under his breath, for he knows that nothing can bring him absolution of those past deeds. And definitely undeserving of a happy ending himself.

His thin frown turning more grim, refusing to admit that he and Rangiku were never meant to be. But his gloom was disrupted however, when Momo suddenly turned, her hair whipping in the process; lips half-open from shock. He instinctively stepped to the side, feeling trapped to be caught staring at her like this. Although her mouth shaped into a pretty smile, brightening her face as she breathed,

"Shiro-chan."

Gin saw him walking towards her, in his often regal tread. The green underside of his haori visible as it billowed with the wind. The couple's eyes locked, mindless of anything else all around them.

He instantly recognized the prickly feeling as envy when he continued to watch the pair...

Momo seemed to stay rooted on the spot and just waited for Hitsugaya. Still jarred from seeing him. She laughed when he used shunpo to sweep her up, the melodious sound pealing as he twirled her once.

"My turn to render you surprised." He smirked, whispering in her ear.

She tip-toed and hugged him tighter, closing her eyes while she inhaled his crisp, masculine scent. "Shiro...I thought you wouldn't be back until next week?"

"And miss the New Year?"

"Hmmm...of course not." Her dreamy expression was altered for a moment when she remembered something. "Oh, we got invited to spend it with the Kuchikis by the way."

"Is that so?" His white brow cocked, but presently not interested in a conversation. Lifting her high up by the derriere as she familiarly wraps her legs just above his waist. In the meantime his lips sought out her mouth, coaxing it into a heavy, and hungry kiss.

"...I know it's only been a week Toushiro... but we've missed you." Momo managed to say in between breaths...

And Gin had to turn away when their embrace got way too intimate. Hitsugaya leaned his wife against the bark of a tree and started to hike her skirts up, sliding it up higher to her thighs. Though the young taicho was courteous enough to extend an arm out and waved it once over their heads as he casts the concealing bakudo, bending the light so to completely hide them from view.

_Huh. _

_We were both considered as prodigies, naturally compared with similarities in our higher level of intellect... But lemme break the news people, for we are not the same. Not even close._

Ichimaru finds himself coming short compared to Hitsugaya. Positive that if they were both given the most complex analytical problem, that the young taicho would have beaten him to the answer in no time. For the boy was clearly quicker to come up with a solution; knowing exactly what he wanted to protect. Holding on to the one thing that he needed to have. The true child prodigy.

_Meanwhile, I'm still here..._

_ Tsk. I need a fucking drink._

Writing a note indicating that he's done for the day and left it, along with the finished documents, on the captain's desk.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

_Perfect. _Izuru contentedly mused.

Friday nights always has this place packed. Making it so that the 3rd Division taicho could just easily blend in –but that wasn't the case.

Kira was filling up his third cup of sake when another cup clinked right next to his.

"Pour some in here, will ya? Don't worry... I told them to keep the bottles comin'." He assured before tilting his head up to swig down the drink.

"Ichimaru-tai...cho!" The blond's pupils shrunk from the surprise; staring at the person seated across from him. A man who he still admires.

"Bad habits die hard. Eh Kira-taicho?"

"Ano...haven't seen you around. How've you been?"

"Never been better." He deceptively smiled. "What brings ya here...alone?" Aware that Izuru is one of Rangiku's drinking buddies. Inseparable once the weekend nears.

"Ah...nothing really." Not that he's going to tell him or anyone for that matter, that he had been back to dreaming about a certain girl these days. The last he'd seen her she was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, pregnant with that bastard's child... It's become evident that he's not over her yet, especially when his friends had been continuously dating while he's still stuck on Hinamori. He had to stop himself from visiting her when word got out that she'd finally awakened from the coma. Then just completely avoided thinking about her altogether when the city celebrated the day she gave birth..._to twins at that!_

So that's why he's here alone. Drowning his thoughts in the dulling-effect of alcohol. Though something reminded him...taking advantage of the convenience it offered to see his former-taicho here, who now happens to work in the 10th division. He asked nonchalantly as he filled Gin's cup.

"How is she...Ichimaru-sempai? Do you see her around?"

"...Rangi-chan?" He snorted. "Hardly do I see her around, you know that. Her office desk got more dust in it than the soutaicho's decrepit bones." Gin chuckled at his own joke as he downed another drink.

"No. I meant Hinamori-kun." Refilling the empty cup once again.

That got Ichimaru to pause and open his light jade eyes to peer at the boy. _So that's why you're here._ "...She's fine." He then grabbed two full bottles from the side of their table, handing one to the blond. "Hmmm...Kira-taicho, let's have a toast shall we? ...To insurmountable dreams."

The loud clink echoed as it promised a long night to come...

* * *

…

* * *

"Uhhh...and her eyes vould alvays...twinkle. Hic. Making my heart flutter...like the...like the vings of a bird...a bird. Hic...a lonely bird. Kuso! I never had the chance, Ichimaru-taicho!"

Gin watched the blond nod off, hoping the drunk idiot won't resort to tears next. Aware that he's not in a better shape either, since he can hear himself slur on some of his words. "Oi, bakara. Stop addressin' me as that... But lemme ashk ya somethin' Kira."

"...But you were the bestest captain! Ah-wha?... What did you say?"

"Your friend Rangiku, she's datin' someone?"

"Eckh. She's always dating."

"Heard this one is serious. Where is she anyway?"

"Oh yeah...in a date with Hisagi-san. He's in love with her, you know. But Rangiku...hic...I can't tell if she feels the same way. It's kinda hard to see what's in her heart..." Izuru snorted and drunkenly snickered. "Because her giant boobs are always on the way!...Hic."

Gin almost shook the guy. "Where –exactly –is their date?"

"The Aragawa, in the Shan...Shinbashi district. It's a pretty pricey restaurant, I hear. Although...their date should be done by now...Uhhh..." He buried his face in his hands. "My head's gonna pay for this tomorrow... Huh? Ichimaru-sempai? Where'd joo go?"

Izuru gave up, finding it easier to just rest his heavy head on the table.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

The trilling and sexy laugh was even more distinct in the dark as Shuuhei leans over to leave a chaste kiss on the underside of her ear. Rangiku was holding on to the front of his dark blue kimono, urging him to continue. "You're making me blush, taicho."

They were a little far off to the side of the restaurant's entrance, caught up in their own hushed conversation. Hisagi had her back against the wall, trapped in between his arms. Both languid from drinking a lot of the premium grade sake, and eating the delicious food.

"I find you even more attractive when you do." He couldn't stop from touching her; delirious. The girl that he'd always wanted to have is right here..._with him_. Still feeling the surreality when she finally gave him the time of day. It's their third kiss, not that he's counting. Her soft lips would always leave him incoherent so he avoided them for a moment and took his sweet time just gliding his nose up her slender neck...

It all became too sudden when Hisagi was grabbed from behind and unceremoniuosly pushed aside, the back of his head hitting the tree about thirty feet away as its branches shook from the impact. "Gin! What are you doing?" He heard Rangiku's incredulous yell before he fell unconscious.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? Savin' a lady in distress, s'what I'm doin'. He obviously was takin' advantage of ya. " The tall man was in front of her, dusting his hands off like he just finished a task. A sly smile on his face. "Always at your service, ma'am..." He said, then audaciously bowed.

"No, he wasn't! We were in a date, Gin!"

He straightened up, though swaying a bit as he took a step closer to hold her chin. His eyes were open, serious and uncertain while he searched her face. _Ahh...there she is, my Rangi-chan. _The rise and fall of her bosoms tempting and arousing as her temper escalated...He swallowed the obstruction in his throat.

"Ya let him get close to ya like that?"

"Huh? What's it to you? It's none of your business!... And you've been drinking, have you?"

"How many have ya let in your room, Rangi-chan?"

"Like I'm really going to tell you–"

"I've heard ya've been around."

Matsumoto slapped him hard, his neck whipped to the side. Her voice was low, the sing-songy lilt completely gone. "Don't you ever touch me again...and apologize to Hisagi right–"

"Reap Kazeshini!"

Ichimaru didn't even blink, as he moved one leg back to crouch and point his zanpakuto at the spinning reapers.

"Shoot to death, Shinsou."

The deadly sword deflected Hisagi's chained zanpakuto, and it didn't stop, proceeding to contract farther; slicing the trees surrounding the area.

"Noooo!" Rangiku shouted. Though relieved when she saw Shuuhei still standing. _This isn't good._ Regretting not bringing Haineko.

"My, my Hisagi-taicho...I was just about to apologize but it seems ya now owe me one, eh?"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Please stop shinigami! You can't be destroying the property!" The restaurant manager came running out, pleading.

The two armed men eyed each other for a moment before Ichimaru offered. "Let's settle this. Tenth division training grounds. In five minutes."

"You read my mind." Shuuhei agreed.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Her back arched, gasping for breath as one of her arms stretched; her fingers reaching towards the headboard. Faltering when she couldn't touch anything but air.

Momo clutched the front of her gown, softly mewling while her body convulsed from the climax. Her senses still whirling when she felt for his head under the covers, gliding her fingers in through his hair as he was intently busy with what's in between her legs.

"Tou...Toushiro...please..."

He came up from below, with a satisfied smile on his face. "Do you have any idea how much pleasing you turns me on, Momo?" Lifting her nightgown over and off her head.

"No." She whispered, not able to formulate any other words. Running her hands over his hard abdomen before wrapping her arms around his neck.

It's been a busy couple of days at work that he hardly got to spend any time with the family. Let alone some 'quality' time with his wife.

His teeth nipped at her ear lobe. "I've missed you...baka."

"...I know." Sighing when he finally slid himself inside of her. Losing themselves in the completeness of the moment.

_But wait_..._what's that sound?_ Hinamori's eyes opened. "Mmmyou're phone...Toushiro..." She muffled while moaning against his lips.

"Ignore it..." He groaned, licking a taut nipple to keep her focused.

"Ahh...okay..."

...

Knock* Knock* Knock* Knock* Knock*

_Fucking hell._

"...Someone's...at the door, Shiro-chan."

His hands clutched the sheets as they balled up into fists. "I swear..." He vowed while getting up from the bed. "Cover up, Hinamori."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

The 8th seat officer considered himself a brave one, so sure of his capabilities these days that he was going to request for a higher seated position sometime this month. But his confidence was diminished the second the taicho's bedroom doors slid open.

For there the captain stood, half-clothed with a glower so menacing that the officer had to move and check his fingers, making sure he wasn't frozen on the spot.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm sorry to disturb, but th-there's a fight." He stuttered.

"And you couldn't wake the fukutaicho?"

"Uhh see...she's the cause of the fight. And...and these men are taicho-level–"

"See to it that no one gets injured before I get there."

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho."

…

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori was on the bed, the blanket up to her chin as she watched her husband shrug on his haori and grab Hyourinmaru.

"It's fine, Momo. Stay here. I'll be back."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked the young captain after he flash-stepped and appeared in the middle of the duel.

The crowd gathered even closer, though just close enough not to be caught up in all the captain-class reiatsu flying about.

"Stay outta here, Hitsugaya-taicho. It'll be over in no time." Gin assured, looking straight at Shuuhei when he said it.

"Huh. You're right. This won't take long." Countered the 9th Division taicho, holding the chains and spinning the reapers in both hands. Already armed in its shikai form.

Not too keen at being brushed aside and ignored, Toushiro clenched his teeth. Followed by the sharp sound of his sword being unsheathed. His glowing blue reaitsu emanated, wielding the zanpakuto as he slashed it horizontally to the side.

..."Daiguren Hyourinmaru."

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

About five minutes later...

They were on the bed, Matsumoto had her head on her friend's lap as she helplessly cried. She immediately sought her out the minute she lost control of the situation. Finding comfort while Momo hushed and combed her small fingers in through the long golden tresses.

"No, it's not your fault Rangiku-san. Shhh...it's going to be okay. Your taicho will resolve it. I know he will."

"The stupid ass just appeared out of nowhere! Asking me about who I slept with and...and...poor Shuuhei!"

"Gin-san was just jealous, ne?"

"Pffft! The stupid idiot was drunk, that's what he was. I hate him!" Burying her face back into her friend's yukata. Momo rolled her eyes, knowing how stubborn Rangiku gets every time she tries to put Ichimaru in a different light.

The blond's head perked up. "Hah...? What is that?"

Both girls ran to the window and watched as the division gates opened to let 4th squad members in, their emergency lights flashing. "What's going on? What happened?"

Matsumoto ran out to the long hallway, and saw her taicho walking towards them. A content air hung about him, making her eyes narrow. "What did you do, taicho?"

He shrugged. "What I should have done."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I sent Ichimaru to the hospital. Don't get all dramatic Matsumoto, geez."

"Why did you have to resort to that?"

"There wasn't an option to be diplomatic."

"Ugh! This is what happens when you put men in charge!" Rangiku said with vehemence before stomping away.

"Right. Because you handled that situation perfectly." He said towards his fukutaicho's back, although his smug look was suddenly wiped off when he entered the bedroom and met Momo's glare. She had her arms crossed. "What?"

"How could you?"

"Don't, Momo."

"After all his help, how could you do this to Gin-san?"

"He'll be fine...oi, where are you going?"

"To find Rangiku. I'll see you later." Shutting the doors behind her.

_What the hell? _... ...

There was a stirring of spiritual pressures that tugged on his insides. Followed by a soft sob; immediately recognizing it as Zennyu's cry.

"Tch."

The taicho slightly bowed his head then made his way to the nusery...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	39. Chapter 51

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**This chapter starts the day after from the last chapter.**

**Fluffometer: I was advised by a reviewer to get a new meter since it broke from overuse in the last chapter. So here ya go –a new one...it might break again though.**

**A/N: Soo yeah...I have no excuse for being late this time around. Lack of motivation? It can't be since I'm still madly in love with this couple. Just sooo lazy... *grumble * But I made it! Another chapter! Woohoo...review please peoples! I need them.**

* * *

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**Chapter 51**

* * *

**(I dedicate Linkin Park's "In Between" just for this specific scene.)**

* * *

His forehead marred by a collection of small horizontal grooves when light openly streamed in through the hospital window. Tempted to grab Shinsou and do something about the birds..._like stab the loud disturbing things_.

"Sonofabitch..." Ichimaru groaned, quite familiar with the aftereffects of what seven bottles of sake can do. Well at least that's when he lost count –after the seventh bottle, _or was it the sixth? Tcheh. _"Stupid."

He raked his hands into his pale hair and pulled it back tightly as if to relieve the pounding in his head. His eyes opened, the thin slits widened while flashes of his memory came to mind...

Gin remembered being trapped inside a cocoon of ice, and that was right before everything faded to blackness. He could only guess that a severe case of hypothermia had set in soon after, making him pass out. Well-versed of the taicho's formidable ice/snow type zanpakuto, the strongest of it's kind and not his first encounter either.

A corner of his lips slanted upwards, albeit a little wan. The young taicho didn't think twice on who to unleash his wrath on. _I just made it too easy for him –considering our turbulent history. _He shut his eyes and sighed...wishing he's back to frozen actually, to numb the throbbing headache.

_Yare, yare...I don't know what you were trying to prove last night you idiot. Because in reality, you've just made matters worse..._

"Gin?"

She was standing by the foot of his bed, still dressed in her black and pink kimono from last night. "Rangi-chan...?"

"Gin..."

"Has anyone come in here...to check on me?" Hoping that no one hasn't given her the diagnosis just yet; that he's in fact only suffering from a bad case of a hangover –and some mild frostbite.

"No. Not yet...why? Are you in pain? I'll get someone–"

"No... At least not at the moment." He exaggeratedly winced and quickly milked her concern. "But... see these wires here?"

Crystal blue eyes guiltily welling up as she watched his hand twisting itself in the said object. She nodded.

"It's attached to my heart. Hitsugaya-taicho had frozen the vessels all around it beyond repair. So this machine, is the only thing that keeps it from beatin'. The only thing that keeps me alive." Subjecting to theatrics, his forte.

"...I am so sorry." Her fists on her chest, owning full responsibility for his injury.

"...but it's not the only thing that would keep me alive. Rangi-chan, I need to know that ya still care for me like how ya did back then..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just need to know or I'll unplug these wires if you don't tell me the truth." He threatened, tugging the wires to show her that he's got a good grip on them.

"Now Gin, don't be irrational. You're probably still drunk and aren't thinking right–"

"The hell I am. Scream for help and I'll wrench everythin' off even before they can save me."

"I won't yell for help! But just calm down will you? And le-let go of those wires."

"Tell me Rangi-chan or this is it."

On the edge of hysterics, she appeased him. "Okay! Fine! I still care about you."

He tugged on it tighter. "You're just saying that."

"But I do! I saved you when Aizen left you for dead, didn't I?"

"Saving a comrade in arms during battle –that's not what I wanted to hear." Already pulling one of the wires, the machine attached to it started to beep.

"I care for you, even if you don't deserve it. There, happy now?"

"Yeah..." The warmth that crept up his heart was compelling...though he did not let go of the wires just yet. He was feeling lucky. "And I want to have the same chances that that 69-lovin' pansy has with you...however far ahead he is already."

"Hisagi hasn't gotten in my pants, stupid."

"Well, I want a date on weekends. And I do your division's damned paperwork so I'm entitled to some weeknights as well."

"Okay fine. But please just let go of those things, Gin."

"What things?"

"Those wires attached to your striving heart."

"Oh, ya mean these? They're just attached to my toes. Ya see, they're slightly frostbitten so each end of these wires would send out little jolts to get the sensation back in them–"

*SLAP!*

There were some 4th squad members that heard the loud sound, looking over their shoulders to where it came from. The unit floor is for people who aren't really seriously injured, so it wasn't a cause for alarm.

"Ahhh... fuck that hurt. Ittai..." As he buried his face in the pillow, for it still stung. "Whats with all the hitting Rangi-chan? Geeez."

"Oh sorry." She choked on a giggle. Seeing him hiss 'ittai' reminded her of their childhood days when she'd start a wrestling match and she'd always be the victor._ Or he just let her win perhaps...but either way, it felt good to win._

All that excitement from the night before had exhausted her nerves, unaware that she'd left her guard down. Rangiku came closer now, feeling like she deserved an open examination of the man that's a shadow of a boy that she once knew.

A drastic change from his pretense of being that villainous jerk who loomed Sereitei just but a few years ago. _Gawd, did he play the part or what? _Sending an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Still can't quite grasp that this is the same person...

"It's still me Rangi-chan."

Matsumoto swallowed the lump in her throat, remnants of her deteriorating pride. "Yes. So it seems..."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

A few months later...

It was an hour past lunch time when Toushiro came back to the office to find his wife on the yellow couch with their daughter sitting on her lap.

"Where's Zennyu?"

"Huh? Oh. With Rangiku in the nursery..." she said half-attentive as she holds the Sereitei Journal with her right hand, continuing to read.

Hitsugaya kissed the top of Momo's head and ruffled Kokone's hair before going to his desk to prepare some time-sensitive documents. He was engrossed for the next thirty minutes, not minding the adorable baby sounds that the little girl was making as she plays with a rattle. He would look up to smile at her once in a while, and she'd get so excited every time she catches her father's attention; kicking her chubby legs.

His wife in the meantime was so absorbed behind the newspaper, not noticing that Kokone had dropped the rattle and was now focused on her mother's ring. Her turquoise eyes were wide, entranced at the sparkly object as she slowly bows her head down to have a taste. Drooling all over Hinamori's hand.

"Er...Momo." No answer.

"Oi, Momo." Still no answer.

Hitsugaya got up and went over by the couch to pick up the dropped toy, he sat on the floor and handed it back to the baby. Kokone stopped what she was doing to happily smile at her father. He reached to remove the Sereitei Journal from Hinamori's grasp. "Oi," only to be met with a set of troubled brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How come I didn't know anything about this?"

"About what?"

"This reigai invasion!"

_Because I made sure you didn't._ "It has passed, Hinamori. No need to worry yourself over it."

"And why don't they deliver the newspaper anymore? I had to call Ise-san to send one over."

Toushiro just shrugged. Playing ignorant as he brought the baby's hand to his lips, kissing it as if she's already a lady.

_He's right, it has indeed passed._ Momo loudly sighed and laid down on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. And she lifted Kokone just right above her, singing the french nursery rhyme. This twin's particular favorite...

_Alouette, gentille Alouette,  
Alouette je te plumerai.  
Alouette, gentille Alouette,  
Alouette je te plumerai...  
_

Toushiro just stayed where he was and watched the mother and daughter interact. Glad to see Hinamori's mood instantly changed as she pushes the baby up high, then would quickly bring her down for kisses. Becoming deeply engaged in this simple game of rhyme and tickles as both would burst out in a fitful of laughter.

…

It was well into an hour. Toushiro was back behind his desk when Momo interrupted the silence. Her voice just above a whisper since Kokone was fast asleep on her chest.

"Shiro-chan..." Addressing his bowed head while he meticulously fills out a page in front of him. She's already quite aware that eye contact during this conversation is impossible at this point.

"Yes, Momo."

She focused on the baby girl's hair, lightly twisting the soft strands with her finger. "I talked to Abarai-kun during the Kuchiki New Year's party...about my position as lieutenant."

"…"

"It seems he's just waiting for me to decide when I should return to work...and I think it's about time that I do." And she waited for his reaction out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't skip a beat and just continued to write.

"The twins are barely just learning to crawl, Hinamori. Don't you think it's too early?"

"Well, no. Geez Shiro-chan, you act like I'll leave and never come back or something."

"When you get sent on missions, what then?"

"They've weaned off breast milk so really, the maids can feed–"

"Tch. Hinamori, now isn't really the time to talk about this."

Momo had to bite her tongue. _There will never be a right time... _She almost said in a huff. It was quiet for awhile as she thought about another approach but then just gave up. _For now._ She slowly stood, careful not to disturb the baby's sleep in her arms and left the office without a word.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Around 9:15 that night...

Hitsugaya was sitting up reading, leaning against the headboard when the book in his hand was snatched and unceremoniously flung onto the floor. Replaced by his wife, enticingly dressed in her red silk 'nightie' and perched bestride his lap.

She waited as his dark green eyes slowly roved upwards before she unclipped her long hair, tilting her head and letting it sexily cascade down her back. Momo purposely put on a light layer of makeup and did her hair to have that dramatic effect. Her long lashes now much more emphasized as she gazed at him from behind the soft curls that half-covered her face.

"I have a proposition, Toushiro."

His tongue was already leaving a hot trail on her collarbone, sending a cool shiver down her body when he breathed over it. "...And what's that?"

"Hmm...ano...that you can have me like this...every night. All pretty and dolled up...if only you agree with me going back to work." Surprised at herself for finding the words as Toushiro now had his hands under the silk, his thumbs lightly skimming over the contours of her breasts.

"And what makes you think...that I can't have you every night if I so please, without a proposition?" He said against her throat, at the same time sliding a hand inside her matching lace underwear.

Momo had to clench her teeth together to hold in a sound as his fingers started to stroke her wet spot. Her breaths becoming unsteady. "...But not pretty...like this."

Hitsugaya took his time, making sure she's absolutely hot and ready before he stopped and pulled her in closer by the waist; their foreheads almost touching. He wanted her to see his sincerity despite the raging lust in his loins. "You must be so blind not to see how much I want you, baka..." Lowering her so she can feel him pulsating against her, just aching to be released. "Because I care naught of these trifle things. In fact I prefer you not put the effort –it's a waste of time. For I will have you. Every night."

Momo couldn't seem to say anything before his lips delivered the mind-numbing kiss. Unsure of what she had gotten herself into...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Four hours later.

Toushiro woke up to the sound, finding it unusual since Hinamori would be awake at the slightest fluctuation of the babies' reiatsu.

He touched her arm to check. "Momo..."

She sleepily grumbled. "Uhh...I'm on my way."

"Stay love. I'll go." A small smile was on his lips when he kissed her temple, knowing that he went a little overboard trying to prove how much he wanted her –with or without all that damned makeup. _Ridiculous._ He got up, donning on his gray sleeping robe from the closet and headed to the nursery.

The room was already illuminated by a soft night lamp. He came in slowly as not to startle the upset baby, peeking over the crib to see his son crying. His sobs got worse when he saw that it wasn't his mother.

"Zennyu. Oi, it's okay love. Come here...shhh..." Toushiro hushed, rubbing the boy's tiny back. "It's alright. It's going to be okay." Relieved to feel the sobs quieted down to hiccups.

He went to the small refrigerator that contained the baby bottles, taking one out that had _Zennyu_ personally engraved on its surface. Toushiro grabbed a bib from a drawer and sat on the rocking chair, familiar with the routine. Only that this is done at a different hour. The baby was aware of it too, curiously looking at his father as the bib was being placed under his chin.

"Yeah, it's finally my turn." Answering the boy's unvoiced question. Realizing that he needs to help out with these late night feedings, and really wouldn't mind it at all.

Toushiro smiled when Zennyu contentedly sighed, his lips latched unto the nipple and began to voraciously suck. Chubby little hands reached up to pat his father's face –a gesture of thanks...

The captain leaned in to softly kiss his forehead as the infant's brown eyes were already half-lidded; falling back to sleep.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Momo moved and turned over –sensing something out of the ordinary. She sat up and peered at the clock...

_Kyaah! I'm late feeding the twins!_

She hurriedly dressed and used shunpo to get to the nursery yet only to be stopped in her tracks. She carefully came closer not wanting to disturb the most perfect scene. The captain was on the chair and had both babies facing down on his chest, holding them securely. All three were sound asleep...

...

…

Toushiro's eyes fluttered open when he felt warm lips pressed against his, their faces just mere centimeters apart.

"Hey." Momo whispered in greeting, nuzzling his nose.

He cleared his throat. "I fell asleep."

"Hmm I see that...do you mind if I put them back now?" She continued in a hush.

"No...here, take this one..."

Momo picked up Kokone first, kissing her daughter's head before setting her down in the crib. Toushiro was right behind her, placing Zennyu in his crib.

They held hands after closing the nursery doors and leisurely walked back to their bedroom. Without letting go, he gestured for her to enter first. Momo paused.

"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro kissed the back of her hand. "You're welcome, Bed-wetter. Now, let's go back to sleep. It's way past our bedtime." Lightly smacking her derriere as she proceeded into the door.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

The sun shines brighter during these early spring mornings hence making it easy, as she hugs a pillow, to watch him dress.

He just came out of the shower with a towel loosely wrapped around his lower torso. He stood in front of the mirror combing back his damp hair when he noticed Momo in the reflection. She was admiring the view.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, amused.

"Huh?"

"Go back to sleep, baka. The twins aren't awake yet."

"I know..."

"But?"

"I like what I see." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes before removing the towel from around his waist and draped it over his nape. Unaware of the gleam that got brighter in his wife's gaze. Momo snapped out of it when he finally put on his undergarments and hakama. It took her awhile to formulate her thoughts before focusing on his perfectly muscled back, her expression a little defiant.

"...I'd really like to take back my seat as Abarai's lieutenant, Shiro-chan."

He wasn't surprised but just slightly annoyed at the turn of subject. The captain silently resumed his morning routine.

"Did you hear me, Toushiro?"

"It's been almost four years since you've held a sword in battle, Hinamori. How do you know you're ready?"

"Four years of being out of the game just makes me even more ready to be out there again!"

She sat up now, her hair disheveled and using one of the bedsheets to cover her naked body. Reminding Toushiro of an unruly child in the midst of a tantrum. He shrugged on his haori and stood by the bed right in front of her, cradling her agitated face and urged her up to kneel. "You are not ready. The children are not ready..._I_ am not ready. Take that into consideration and don't be rash in the decisions you make." He kissed her then, relieved to feel her warm reiatsu recede. He pulled away, skimming his thumb over her swollen lips and remembered why they're swollen to begin with...He smiled.

Momo's brown eyes remained narrow, however. "Meanwhile, you can just decide on your own and turn Gin-san into a popsicle... I don't think he was ready for that, if you ask me." She muttered.

"Oi, that was three months ago. You still have that hanging over my head? Geez...although you have to admit that it worked out well. Matsumoto visited him every day in the hospital."

One of her dark brows raised. "Since when did you become a matchmaker, taicho?"

"Right. I'll see you later, baka."

She snagged the front of his haori. "Mou...I just don't see why you can have all this freedom. Meanwhile..."

"I have to go love."

She heavily sighed, smoothing out the creases on his shoulders and gave him a soft peck on the tip of the nose. "See you later, Shiro-chan."

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Momo finished with the babies' morning routine, eager as she now slid the office doors open to peek at her friend. Who was busy daydreaming while facing the window.

"Rangiku-san."

...

"Oi, Rangiku-san!"

"Hah...? Oh hey, Momo-chan. Is it tea time already?"

"No...eto...wondering if you can keep watch of the twins. I have to go...somewhere."

"Of course. I'll be there..."

"...Are you okay, Rangiku?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, everything is fine...where are you going?" Curious now as her young friend looked like she's in a hurry, not even bothering to enter the office. "Going to meet with your secret lover, perhaps?"

"Ack. Rangiku, no!" She blushed profusely, the idea of it alone was horrifying. "I'm actually on my way to find Toushiro."

Matsumoto dismissed her with her hand. "Like I said, _your lover_. Fine fine, get out of here. It's group training with the taicho today so he's in one of the dojos, the one with the reiatsu inhibitor."

"Hai, thank you. And don't forget about the babies, they're asleep at the moment."

"Yeesh Momo-chan! I know. Go already. As if Kokone's fussy reiatsu alone doesn't make the hair on my arms stand from a mile away. Tsk! You guys need to do something about that..." Tapping a stack of reports while she addressed the empty space.

…

* * *

…

* * *

Hinamori was just in time as she followed, tail-gating the last five lower seated officers going into the room. She made sure to sit towards the back, behind some of the taller shinigami. Looking down and doing a once over of herself; making sure her ponytail is neat and intact. She felt a little awkward at first when she donned on her black shihakuso that morning. Uncanny, how it made her feel..._powerful somehow._

The excitement and anticipation was contagious, eavesdropping on some of the conversations from the thirty or more officers in the room.

"Yeah, he tapped my left leg last week after he dropped me on my ass...said I need to be more swift with it. I had an injury there once, must not have healed correctly..."

"It's fucking crazy mate, how quick he is. Never let your guard down is all I can say. And consider yourself lucky that reiatsu isn't necessary in today's training." One of the officers thumped the newbie's back after giving him the advice.

..."I got him though, that one time–"

"Eheh. You mean before you lost that fuckin' tooth?"

..."You think he'll take his shirt off again?" A girl playfully asked, just audible enough so the other girls around her can hear.

"I hope so..." Another one sighed before they broke into a chorus of smothered giggles.

"Oi, he's here!" …

Everyone's backs became rim rod straight and the droning sound came to a sudden halt five minutes before the captain came into the large spacious room. He was already without his shirt and haori, some of the girls bowed their heads to hide their smiles and pink cheeks. Momo couldn't help rolling her eyes.

She was very careful, however, to stay concealed just enough where she can still see him.

He walked directly to where the bokken sticks hung on the corner, picking one out with no heed. He placed it under his arm as he straightened the white wraps on his wrists meanwhile slowly scanning the seated crowd. An eyebrow cocked. Aware that the division had lost some of its members during the reigai invasion, thus needing them to be immediately replaced.

"It seems we have more than a few new faces..."

Momo completely hid herself just in case. She heard some clearing of the throats and coughs among the group before peeking again. Toushiro now stood in the center, with a blindfold obscuring the piercing eyes.

"I'll take it easy on you today...consider this a _welcome_ to the new recruits." Flipping the bokken up in the air and briskly catching it, already in his offensive stance. His hand urging for someone to come forward. "Come one or come all. It's all the same to me."

There were some smirks, their confidence given a little boost to be offered this advantage. Although members with seniority were reluctant and grumbling. "We've seen this before. He'll hit harder now than without that fucking thing! Yare, yare...whatever. Let's get this shit over with."

While Momo on the other hand couldn't have it even more perfect as she giddily awaits her turn...

It didn't matter if they're male or female, they all went down the same way –dropping like flies. There would be a couple of good fights that lasted approximately ten minutes, but that's it. Momo had to cringe when the taicho kicked the man on the neck, completely caught off guard when the weapon was dislodged off his hand. Consequently slamming him back against the wall and adding more to its decoration of cracks.

Not that she's never seen such a scene but it just seemed different to see her husband so...violent. When he's the complete opposite around her and even more so to the children...

She was alerted when the girl in front looked from over her shoulder. Her expression was worried, contemplating to either go before or after Momo since there were only a few females left. Hinamori stood up, making the decision easy for her. She tidied up her uniform and grabbed the wooden stick by one of the unconscious shinigami who was kindly dragged to the side by his comrades.

"Hai, I'll go then." ...

Hitsugaya had just straightened up after finishing with his last opponent and prepared for the next brave soul. He secured the blindfold while he waited.

Someone remembered her face. "Is that...?" ...The question was left hanging by the hush that befell the air. Toushiro recognized the silence as a person of a higher caliber in fighting skills taking the stand. Everyone now eager to see him break a sweat.

He welcomed it. And since today isn't the day for reiatsu-flaunting Toushiro ran the names in his head on who could it be, names of officers who proved impressive from the last training. He couldn't single it out nor does he care at this point; just anticipating to get a decent fight.

"Ah. Quit wasting time and let's go." He impatiently said.

The first strike was promising enough. Their spar lasted past ten minutes. She blocked almost all his blows and even received some of her countered attacks; though she was very cautious not to be fighting so close. He knew it was a girl from the swish of her hair, the graceful yet debilitating hits. And confirmed it from the first grunt that escaped her lips just seconds ago (however hard she was trying to suppress it.) Her movements were similar to Soifon-taicho's and Yourichi-san's and even..._Momo's_? Toushiro's thoughts were diverted when he found an opening. His smile was smug as he delivered an elbow to her chin. Satisfied when he heard her jaws clamp and felt the impact of her backside hitting hard on the floor. There were gasps from the women.

But his opponent didn't stay down just yet, clutching on to her bokken. Swinging it deftly and twirling it in her hand. She took a moment to catch her breath and lunged at him. Unable to contain her challenging cry as her adrenaline now pushed, overcome by her combative instincts.

"Hinamori...?" Uttered the captain.

Hitsugaya took off the blindfold just before she came at him. The aquamarine eyes were wide, zoning in on the blood that dribbled down her mouth. Though he was unable to say anything else when she continued to pommel, urging him to fight back. Toushiro took the defensive, still unbalanced to find his wife in this environment.

"Growl Haineko!"

The gray smoke surrounded Momo, disintegrating her weapon and stopping the one-sided fight. "Tsk. My, my officers...can't you see that your taicho is being attacked? ...And this woman here doesn't even belong in our division –a trespasser!" The fukutaicho entered, making light of things.

The captain dropped the bokken, reaching for his wife. No one could really see what's going on as he hovered over Hinamori, wiping her bloodied face. "Fucking baka. Just baka. What were you thinking baka?...Shit..." Berating her under his breath_. _Toushiro had vowed never to see her hurt in any way and now this...

"I shink ..I bit off a peesh of my songue..." She sheepishly grinned, her teeth tinted in blood as the dark red liquid continued to ooze down her chin.

He fished out some of those white bandages from his pocket and clamped it on her injured mouth. Restraining to shake her at the same time. He grimaced when the cloth got soaked with the excessive bleeding. "So fucking stupid Hinamori –stupid...someone call the healers!" He ordered in between admonishing.

"Hai, taicho." Said one of his officers, limping out of the dojo to do the task.

"Owaaah! Is that the baby?" One of the female shinigami asked in amazement at the dark-haired chibi in Rangiku's arm. "It is a baby!" Indeed, a rare sight in Sereitei.

"Oh yes. This here is our Kone-chan, the other one is still asleep..." Both the fukutaicho and the infant basked in the spotlight when a crowd started to form around them...

Meanwhile Hitsugaya saw the healer arrive. "Follow me." He instructed his wife. And those were the last words he'd spoken to her for the rest of the day.

* * *

...

* * *

..

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so abrupt...That was one of the nursery rhymes my granny use to sing to us while growing up. Also had to learn the whole thing when my sisters and I were sent to a boarding/convent school ran by french nuns. Mon Dieu... *shivered at the flash of memory* :) Please review.**


	40. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N:****This starts on the same day just different time from the last chapter. Please reread after a couple of days...it's a long chapter so I tend to make some changes later on. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Please keep in mind that I'm also a Renruki and Ichihime fan. I apologize but it's where my heart strongly veers towards...childhood love. Not Ichihime really, but Hitsuhina, GinRan and Renruki. They've loved each other since they were children. IchiHime are both still considered children. Hehe. X) **

**Oh and it's so weird how I'm still writing this fanfic since LAST Valentine's Day. Crazy how time flies...**

**Thank you for reading. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 52**

* * *

That night...

He was lying on the bed as the book he was reading was taken out of his hand yet again –although gently this time. Momo slowly sprawled herself on top of him with her chin propped on her arms, just right above his chest. An innocent smile on her glowing face.

"It's all healed, Shiro-chan...see?" She stuck out her tongue with a silly face to go along with it.

Toushiro wasn't entertained and just reached for the book. She stopped him from getting it by moving the object farther away with her foot, then daintily weaved her fingers in through his hand and held it against her lips; coyly kissing it.

"I hate to be repetitive Toushiro, but I'm sorry. I just wanted to show you that I'm ready...and I did last longer than most of your division seats."

Toushiro snorted. Uninterested in anything she has to say.

Momo pressed her cheek into his palm, reminding him of a wily kitten. "Hm...you can never stay mad at me, you know."

That irked him even more to know that what she did today was because of that fact. He asked without preamble. "Why are you being so stubbornly tiresome about this? ...Are you not content?"

"But I am, Toushiro! I'm very happy! It's just...it's just that I worked most of my life to get that vice-captain seat–"

"Ah. And you were an excellent vice-captain Hinamori, but you're much better at being a wife and mother."

"And I would like to continue being all! I can do it. Please Shiro-chan?"

"Tch."

_Mou.._."What is it?"

"Ask for anything else. Because this I cannot give to you...at least not right now."

"What if it's not up to you to _give_?" And her sudden hard set expression said it all: _I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. _

One of his white brows ominously twitched, the small crinkles on the corners of his eyes visible..."Kuchiki Rukia isn't a high seated officer for one obvious reason. Therefore mark my words Hinamori because I, too, am capable of pulling some strings."

She was taken aback holding her breath as the words sunk in... Momo slowly raised herself up while searching his resolute face. "I...honestly Toushiro, if that's not the most arrogant thing I've heard you say–"

"So be it."

He reached for the book and resumed reading. She now just read the title,_ Ontological Theories of __Infinitesimal...whatever._

_Ugh. _Finding it as baffling as her current predicament, Momo looked utterly dismayed when she moved off of him and laid down on the far side of the bed. She slept through the night with her back stiffly facing away.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Toushiro entered the nursery the next afternoon to see the children already sleeping, indicating that they've both been fed. The maid fumbled and stood up from the rocking chair upon seeing the taicho. She accidentally dropped the nonfiction book _The Legend of Hua Mulan_ that she'd been instructed to read to the children.

Momo, however, was no where to be seen. Her reiatsu was faint.

"Where's my wife?"

"Oh. Eto...she just left and went to the orphanage sir. Said she'll be back in a few hours before the babies wake up."

"I see. Thank you."

"Hai, you're welcome sir."

The captain walked over to check on the sleeping twins. He wasn't worried (his guards would have alerted him otherwise), just slightly bothered at Momo not telling him where she went but it was short-lived when he was in the office and felt her return a few hours as expected.

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

It was 9:30 pm...

Hinamori put her book down once the bedroom door slid open. Immediately burying herself deeper under the covers and closing her eyes. The lights later switched off followed by the shift of weight beside her... a little too close to her liking. It was quiet for awhile as she tried to keep her breathing steady, mimicking sleep.

"Momo."

Hitsugaya didn't get a response. His lips quirked, aware that she's still upset with him. But Toushiro wasn't about to change his mind, hell-bent on not giving her her way. "I'm not going to see you get hurt again, do you hear me?" He murmured close to her ear.

She pretended not to hear him.

"Goodnight baka."

Hitsugaya kissed the curve of her slender neck and caught a trace of that fresh peach scent, which he truly believes exist for the sole purpose of driving his senses mad. The simple kiss goodnight gradually altered, becoming more involved as his lips were now insistent demanding her attention while his hands started to undress her from behind. Taking what rightly belongs to him.

And her body could never deny him that. Already languished even before her cotton nightgown was being skillfully unbuttoned and slid off of her shoulders. Momo had reached over burying her hand in his white hair, encouraging him not to stop. Moving half-way to turn and face him only to have her mouth apprehended by his lips; hard-pressed yet so perfectly soft at the same time. Always leaving her breathless and yearning for more...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

She woke up to a set of bright turquoise eyes, the color immediately reminding her of Kokone's... She was startled and was instantly awake looking towards the sunlit windows and felt wretched to have completely missed feeding the twins last night.

"Oi, it's okay. I fed them. Go back to sleep." Toshiro alleviated, kissing her forehead. He was already dressed and about to leave.

Momo sighed from relief and then peered at her husband, quiet for a moment as she remembered how she was so easily manipulated the night before. The brown eyes squinted when she detected a hint of smugness on that chiseled yet boyish face.

He smiled.

_Ugh._ She flipped over, bringing along one end of the blanket to shroud herself in. Hinamori heard his light chuckle and rolled her eyes at the sound. She waited for him to leave before sitting up to fling a pillow at the closed doors.

_Bastard. _Wishing that it was the real aim, for it didn't make her feel any better.

She was mostly frustrated at herself for lacking any sense of control. Flopping back down on the bed as she devised other ways to avoid him...

It was unfortunate however for she would always find herself clinging to Toushiro in the midst of passion, her nails digging into his skin while crying out his name in the dark. And it continued like this for the next three nights, of Hinamori trying her damnedest to elude him during daytime as much as possible then to just have all her efforts thrown out the door the instant he beckons her carnal desires. Stimulating her body and soul –just so efficiently.

_Gah! Think Momo, think!_

The knock disrupted her brooding. "Come in."

"A letter, Hitsugaya-fukutaicho."

"A letter?" _From whom? _She wondered while she finished fastening Zennyu's blue onesie and placed the baby in the crib before taking the parchment and opening it.

It read:

_**Momo, **_

_**I'm stuck in meetings. I won't be able to make it this afternoon. But I'll see you tonight, I made dinner reservations. Pick you up at 7:00 pm. **_

_**:) **_

_**Shiro-chan **_

...

_Why genius, do you even bother? Knowing that I make myself scarce whenever you're around nowadays?_ She sarcastically thought while grabbing a pen and paper to reply back. Instructing the officer to make sure that the taicho gets her letter as soon as conveniently possible.

She wrote:

_**Toushiro,**_

_**I'll have to pass on dinner. I'm not feeling well.**_

_**:(**_

_**Momo**_

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

It was during a short break between meetings when Hitsugaya received the note. Crumpling the paper right after he read it; a blunt give-away that the taicho was indeed quite vexed.

_Baka is determined to avoid me._

She was out shopping yesterday and was at the orphanage again the day before. But he knew better. Toushiro silently exhaled some of the hot air...

He figured she just needed time to simmer down from their recent argument. Consequently dismissing her letter as an indication that she needs some _more_ time to cool off..._until tonight, that is._ The young captain was positive on his outlook, also seeing it as an opportunity –while she's in that pliant state– to have her give in and see things his way. Subtly cricking his neck to the side while taking his usual stoic post between Kurosutchi and Kyoraku.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

It's fifteen minutes before 11:00pm when he checked the clock again, waiting for Momo to come in from the nursery. Almost three hours had passed since Toushiro had said his goodnight to the twins (at 8:30pm, his usual time.) And his wife would always stay behind for a little bit longer as she would get their milk ready, organize the room, etc..

_But it doesn't take her this long._

He shut the book and got up, walking down the hallway and was about to slide the doors open when it didn't so much as budge –it was locked. A vein ticked in the back of his head.

_The hell?_

Toushiro easily dislodged the built-in lock, the annoyance was clearly written on his face while he now searched the somewhat darkened room. His demeanor changed however the second he saw her asleep on a futon between the cribs. She was on her side and saw that she also had the twins next to her, lying side by side with her arm draped across them; holding them close.

Zennyu had a fistful of Momo's long dark hair firmly clutched against his chest while Kokone, who was on the end, had her hand grasped on to one of Momo's fingers. Both tightly bound as if someone was to snatch their mother away.

Toushiro didn't know how long he sat there and watched the endearing scene. He would have thought it perfect if only his wife didn't act like she wants nothing to do with him.

After a few more minutes of deliberation he sighed, albeit sounding a little reluctant before carefully untangling the babies' hold on Hinamori. Picking up the baby girl first, then the boy after and placing them both in their respective beds.

* * *

…

* * *

She felt the ground move from below her, the familiar walls of the hallway fleeting past her groggy vision. "Put me down, Shiro-chan. You...you jerk."

He almost laugh. "Subjecting to name-calling now, my Hinamori? Such a fine example to the children."

Momo crossed her arms. "Hmpf. I'm not getting in that bed with you." ...

Hitsugaya ignored her pout, gently laying her down on the pillow but he didn't move his arms from underneath her just yet. "You can deny me that all you want, but just don't lock any of the doors between us. It's not considered fair for I have spent my entire life prying them open."

She looked away, feeling guilty now. "It's just that...that you will never be ready Shiro-chan. You'd rather I be locked in that closet right there to rot forever." Pointing at the said furniture.

"Ah. The melodramatics will get you nowhere love." He said before brushing his lips on the bridge of her nose.

"Well in that case, just please leave me be. I'm quite tired." She turned over, burying her face in a pillow to stay clear away from those beguiling eyes.

"Momo...are you bored?" Searching for some other reason on why she's so obstinately difficult about all this.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Toushiro. Goodnight." She muffled, knowing that whatever she'll say will not matter.

"Goodnight then." He bid, despite the urge to bang his head against a wall.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

….

* * *

The captain had been absent for the most part of the day as the ladies gladly took it upon themselves to have their afternoon tea sent up in the office. Momo was on the couch hiding behind a copy of the Sereitei Journal, while Rangiku was in her desk raving about an upcoming party.

The buxom blond halted, just noticing something. "My, my Momo-chan...at first I thought that both babies needed a diaper change –but it's your reiatsu that's foul. Yeesh! What did you two fight about?"

"Hm. Nothing, really. I just suggested that I wanted to go back to work. That's all." Momo said evenly, turning a page.

"I see..." Matsumoto thought it wise to keep her opinion to herself, which turned out to be a bright idea as her taicho brusquely strode into the office wearing a much sterner face. Rangiku pretended to be busy, shuffling through a stack of documents.

"Matsumoto."

"Hai, taicho."

"It's Friday. See that those Sector 4 reports are delivered on time."

"I already did."

That caught Hitsugaya by surprise looking up with a brow raised.

"It's Kira's birthday banquet today. I'm leaving a few hours early to help set it up." Her excitement uncontainable for it's a big party that everyone was anticipating..._well, almost everyone._

"Very well." The captain permitted, returning to his task at hand. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I invited Momo-chan to come but she said no. Hm...tsk. That's just too bad..." Matsumoto casually said right before taking a sip of her tea. Hinamori snorted behind the pages, wanting to laugh at her friend's attempt at such a feat and almost blurting out a 'Nice try, Rangiku.'

"And why not?" The captain had put his pen down, his deep voice sincere and placid. He was addressing his wife who slowly lowered the newspaper down to meet his stare.

"You mean...I can go?"

Toushiro picked up his pen and reverted his attention back to the document. "Yes. By all means, go."

His fukutaicho smothered a squeal. "You heard that, Momo? You're going!"

Hinamori warily swiveled to her friend, her expression disbelieving. "Hai. I guess I am."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

It was 8:25pm in the evening...

Her feather-light fingers traced the sleeping baby's profile, while she hummed the last verse of the lullaby...

"And sweet dreams my dear Koko-chan." Momo whispered. The love in her eyes evident.

"You're going to be late."

A little startled when she looked over her shoulder to see Toushiro leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was perusing her whole form, making her feel self-conscious as she started to fidget and picked at the front of her dark brown obi.

Momo had one of the maids help her dress earlier since Rangiku was too busy with other preparations. She settled on a teal kimono with the nude pink floral adornment on the sides, which she thought was pretty. Not really aware that it was one of those fashion trends that accentuates the womanly curves, giving her that perfect female silhouette. Then topped it off with the dark colored Nagoya obi tied in choi-musubi style. Her only jewelry, aside from her rings, were the diamond stud earrings that Toushiro had given for Valentine's Day.

And as for her hair...Momo didn't do much to it as she was already feeling awkward having to ask someone help her dress, so she just curled the ends and left it down; sweeping her long bangs to the side.

"Ano...how do I look Shiro-chan?"

He studied her some more before nodding once in approval. "Fine."

Momo brightly smiled, feeling the excitement now to finally hang out with all her friends. "Well, I must go then."

She walked past him only to be detained; her back gently pushed against the wall. Momo had no choice but to tilt her neck and peer up at the ocean-green eyes that presently seemed more verdant than blue.

"Don't come home too late."

"...Hai, Shiro-chan."

Toushiro looked lower to see her cleavage, her ample skin supple and the porcelain mounds iridescently exposed. He adjusted the kimono's collar in order to conceal it while his scowl was getting darker.

"Uhmm...I'll see you later." She quickly said as the sense to flee was imminent –finding her escape before he changed his mind. Momo then used shunpo once she was out of the division gates, to get to the party that she was indeed already late for.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Hitsugaya-taicho's precious little jewel."

Shunsui announced when Hinamori arrived at the prestigious restaurant. Her cheeks turned even more pink despite the light layer of blush that she had meticulously applied. For the toasting had halted as everyone was momentarily focused on her. The men especially (some didn't know who she was) were not used to seeing the young fukutaicho joining in these kinds of gatherings. And they noticed that she seemed to have matured –in all the right places...

"Ano...hi, everyone." She shyly waved.

"He allowed her to go out?" Someone whispered in Ukitake's ear.

"Hai. But if you look out the window she didn't come alone." Referring to the 10th Division guards loitering outside. "Hear hear Hitsugaya-kun, nice of you to join us!"

"Momo-chaaaan!" Rangiku's loud sing-songy use of her name was heard. She was in the other end of the long banquet table seated with most of their friends. "Over here!" She turned to the others, giving Rukia a high-five. "...See? I told you she was going to make it." Sounding as if there was a unanimous bet that there was no way in hell that she would come.

"Sit over here." Offered Ise.

"No, sit by us." Said Rukia, patting the space that's in between her and Renji.

"Right over here!" Isane insisted.

Hinamori was laughing. "Okay, wait you guys. I have to greet the guest of honor first...where is he?" She looked around and saw him somewhat hidden in a deep conversation with a man she didn't know. _Come to think of it, there was a time that she'd come into such events and instantly recognize everyone but now –that's not the case._

"Kira-kun!"

The blond taicho turned, their conversation all but forgotten. His expression resembled someone seeing a hollow in the middle of the party. Izuru hesitated at first but Momo had already rushed him into a tight embrace, her face buried in his ceil blue kimono. "Oi Kira, I haven't seen you in two years –say something!" She prodded, suppressing her mirth at the same time.

"I ah...I apologize for not visiting you, Momo-san." He said against her hair. Closing his eyes as he tried to grasp at how surreal the moment was.

She finally moved away, grinning. "It's okay but happy birthday, Kira-kun." Handing him a small gift-wrapped parcel.

"Thank you. And you didn't have to...ano, Momo-san, how are you?" Doing a twice-over of his long time friend._ Absolutely radiant._

"I'm here aren't I? And I don't want to talk about me, taicho. It's all about you tonight. Come, let's join the others!" She tugged his hand.

With the help of some alcohol in his system Izuru felt slightly audacious since it is in fact his party. He managed to ask, "Do you mind sitting next to me?"

"Why of course not."

The birthday boy was appropriately situated in one end of the table while she sat on his left. Hisagi was to his right –whom already had two sake cups filled past the rims; ready for yet another birthday toast. Rukia couldn't be any more happier as she was now next to Momo; bouncing in her seat and already grabbing her friend's arm. She looked dazzling in her deep purple dress that matched her beautiful eyes.

...

It was an hour into the progressively loud party, Matsumoto had probably participated on her 15th round of toasting when she decided to slow down and sit back for a bit. She straightened her dark green silk kimono, silently patting herself on the back once again at a job well done. Just what a perfect hostess should do; making sure that everyone was having a good time. _And are they!_ Happy to see her dear Momo-chan bursting out in laughter every five minutes or so..._but wait._ Rangiku had to do something when she saw the fawning Kira holding a lock of her friend's hair while the unsuspecting baka had her attention somewhere else.

_Ayah! _She inwardly groaned while stomping back towards the group, sitting directly to the left of Izuru and prevented a most potential crime scene. "Yoshi! Glad every one in our guest list made it!" Matsumoto dismissed Kira's disappointment since the blond taicho was about to keel over within the next couple of toasts anyway.

"Not everyone made it, Rangiku. Hic." He dryly pointed out.

"Oh? Who's missing?"

"Ichimaru-sempai."

"Eh...? Really? ...Anyway –oi, Renji! Time for the official announcement!" She grabbed a chopstick and repeatedly clinked it against a bottle, grabbing everyone's attention. A hush fell over the room. Momo and Rukia had their foreheads together while suppressing their giggles –in on a secret that only a selected few knew about.

The redheaded taicho had his hand on the back of his neck, blushing as he hesitantly stood up. There were some awkward coughs among the crowd when Renji seemed to take his time.

"Uh...well, I finally grew some balls and asked Rukia to marry me." It was complete silence now. Abarai took advantage of it. "I talked to Kuchiki-taicho of course, and wouldn't ya know? My balls are still in tact!" He chortled, proud of his own joke.

"Er...did she say yes?" Someone asked, unamused to be held in suspense.

"Oi Rukia, I don't remember –did ya say yes?" Renji played with the unknowing crowd, walking over to the girl (who was already standing) and familiarly grabbed her by the waist –hauling her up high. _The only girl._ Her arms wrapped around his neck while she adoringly gazed down at him. Both have briefly forgotten that they're in a room full of people.

The large diamond-lined ruby ring on her left hand was now obvious for everyone to see.

"No, I don't remember saying yes." Rukia shook her head. "...I said 'it's about damned time'."

The cheers became deafening when the couple locked lips. Confirming the engagement.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**A/N: Nagoya obi is a kind of a popular-worn obi, with it's perfect width (I think, if I were to wear a kimono. A fukuro Nagoya obi to be specific) and a Choi-musubi is a kind of knot to tie it in; shaped into a bow. Correct me if I'm wrong. Notice the girls' rings resembling their men's bankai? Teehee ~.~ ...Please review.**


	41. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

******Fluffometer: Fluffy enough. A laid back chapter and strictly Hitsuhina. Please reread after a couple of days, I'm sure to change some things. **

**Dedicate Instrumental: Baleen Morning by Balmorhea. It's so perrrfect. :')**

**A/N: *Flinch*. Don't hit me. Sorry so late and I won't ramble on with the excuses either. Thank you for keeping up with me. Please review.**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

…...

* * *

**Chapter 53**

* * *

…...

* * *

He could see the clearing up ahead. Catching glimpses of it in between spaces of the overgrown fountain grass. One of its fluffy tips slipped into his mouth while he was busy making a path through the thick vegetation.

Momo turned to watch the ruffling of the tall and slender stalks as her ornery best friend made his way towards her. She giggled when she heard him hacking and spitting out the scraps of grass. _Pffft! Pwuh...Pwuh!_

"Hurry up shorty. I haven't got all day." She taunted.

"Shut up...oi, why are we here anyway?"

"I wanted to show you something."

Toushiro finally came out looking more annoyed than usual while he dusted off his shirt. He climbed and stood next to Hinamori, who was already sitting on top of the hill with her legs outstretched.

"What is it?"

"Tsk. Your finger is bleeding Shiro-chan!" He sat when she tugged him down, fussing over his hand.

"Geez, it's not that bad–"

Momo had clamped her lips over his finger, and sucked to stop the bleeding. She then untied one of her side ponytails using the narrow strip as a bandage...

"There. Good as new."

"Huh. That was kind of...gross." Wiggling his injured finger in front of him. Not too sure what to make of it, though extremely pleased –Toushiro grinned. "Thanks."

"So anyway, what I wanted to show you is that over there. A closer view."

"Sereitei, home of the Gotei 13? We can see this from the city's rooftops, Bed-wetter." Their way of killing time when Oba-saan brings them along to the market.

"I know, but not this close. Look, we can even see some of them train!" Her face becoming enthralled, delighted from discovering this secret place.

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember Shiro-chan, when you asked me what I wanted to be when I grow up?"

"Ah. A dancer, a ballerina or something." A much better answer to his _'Eh. No clue.' _when she had asked him the same question.

"Hai. Well, that's what I thought would sound normal for a girl. Demo...you're not going to laugh at me are you, if I tell you what I really want to be?"

Toushiro immediately noticed that serious set in her brown eyes along with that fist laid just over her heart. "I won't know it's funny until you tell me, baka."

Her fist unclench to slap him on the arm. "Mou...stop being so mean."

"Well stop making me guess."

"...It's been my dream to join The Gotei 13. For a while now...tell me again, Shiro-chan. What they do."

"They're in charge of preserving humanity. Protecting it even in the afterlife –the shinigami code. It's why we're here." Toushiro lightened the subject and regarded her profile to wryly add, "That's too much responsibility for someone who wets the bed."

Unfazed, Momo continued. "Preservation...I like that. You know how you always say that I worry far too much about other people, Shiro-chan? So being a shinigami would be perfect don't you agree?"

Thinking that maybe this is just one of her silly make-believe phase, like being a princess for a day or even a monkey (where they had recently spent the entire day up in the trees, and still sporting the scuff marks on his elbows and knees to prove it) Toushiro just nodded.

"I don't _think_ it's what I want to be but it's what I am _meant _to be."

"...It's getting dark, Momo. The old woman will start to get worried."

"What about you Shiro-chan, have you decided?" ...

He lied down on the grass, swinging his arms behind his head. "Nope."

She studied the boy, who was utterly mindless of how wild his hair looked. She smiled at him. "Who knows, you might want to join me someday, ne?"

"Yah. Right."

They stayed there a little while longer for Momo had took on that dazed expression once again, lost in her thoughts as she stared at the prominent structure up ahead. So lost as to not notice the boy openly admiring her face...

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

….

* * *

Unobstructed by the clouds, the crescent moon served as a sufficient source of light as Momo quietly entered the unlit bedroom and trekked towards her vanity. She sat down and removed her earrings first then carefully opened a drawer to grab the soft-bristled brush. She didn't put it down until her hair gave off a nice healthy sheen ridding off all the tangles in her long hair, so to make it easier to manage after taking a shower.

Her shoulders sagged unemphatically as she got up to face the full length mirror by the window. Not really looking forward to take on this task of disentangling her obi. _I don't understand how Rangiku-san can do this almost every night..._

She folded her sleeves up to the elbows and reached behind her. The tip of her tongue visible on the upper corner of her mouth as she's intent in trying to finagle with the intricately tied bow.

His large cool hands firmly settled over hers, stalling her progress.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo exclaimed though in a hush. "What are you doing awake?"

"Tch. Stay still, baka."

"Shiro–"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh. Well I thought you were... asleep." Her voice coming out normal on the last word then bit her bottom lip to keep from snorting, realizing her faux pas.

And it was just silent while Hitsugaya unfastened one knot after the other.

Hinamori sighed out of relief as she was being freed from the constraints. All this time she kept watch on her husband's reflection and noticed that his usual frown isn't as distinct. _Maybe because of the dark…hmm…always so serious...and so wickedly gorgeous. _She sighed yet again.

He was on the last knot when he looked past over her head and at the mirror. Their eyes held in the reflection.

"Thank you."

Toushiro nodded. "Goodnight, Momo."

"Uhm. I ah...I had fun tonight."

He stayed where he was, his expression unreadable. It's been days since she last addressed him, wanting to actually talk to him that this acknowledgment was a surprise.

"I'm glad. That you did."

Momo started to fiddle with her unraveled obi before looking up again. "Demo... it would have been better if you were there." A shy smile tugging on her lips. "I caught myself a few times looking over my shoulder –searching for you...kinda silly of me, isn't it?"

…"You forgot, I wasn't really on top of the guest list."

She could hear it in his voice when he thinks something is amusing. "Hm. It took me awhile...although you missed out on one thing."

"What, Matsumoto declared to live in sobriety?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No. Rukia and Abarai-taicho finally got engaged! Can you believe it?" Her fists tucked under her chin from sheer joy.

"It's about time."

All her recent reservations forgotten, Hinamori turned and wrapped her arms around his waist staring up at him with twinkling brown eyes. "Yes! Oh, I can picture it already...their wedding is going to be so beautiful Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro was just quiet as he held her radiant face. Not at all minding that the clock indicated it's well past three in the morning. She was curious to see the taicho's mouth slanting as if he just found something funny all of a sudden. Her head inclined to the side and asked, "What?"

"...For a second there you looked exactly like Zennyu. That certain face he makes when he's fully content. Having just finished two bottles of milk."

"Hmmm... He's a greedy little one isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. I wonder... where he gets it from..." He subtly tilted her chin up so their lips could touch for a brief yet chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm late coming home, Shiro-chan."

He disregarded her apology. "I'm used to it."

She laughed and tipped her toes to kiss him again. A little too passionately this time that her vision remained hazy even when Toushiro held back, just noticing something. "Baka Momo...how much did you drink?"

"Hmm? Ano...just a couple of shots…or more. I couldn't resist all the pressure. Why?"

"I can taste it."

"Mou...I'm sorry." Hinamori withdrew. Recalling how she almost gagged at the taste, and still cringed from the mere memory.

Toushiro quickly interjected. "No, it's not unpleasant. I kind of like it." Thinking to himself that he would fast develop a problem if sake tasted like this. He leaned down again to resume the kiss but she had turned away and sauntered towards the bathroom.

"I have to take a shower."

Hitsugaya clenched one of his hands out of frustration. _Nice. For ruining the mood. _Aware of how he's been feeling bereft as of late; much too keen of the empty space every time she eludes him. He almost apologized for those words that originally made her act like this but immediately changed his mind. He couldn't take those words back. He'd be lying if he did.

"Shiro-chan."

"Hn." He didn't bother looking, already making his way back to the bed.

"You can join me if you want."

The suggestion was said just slightly above a whisper, but Hitsugaya heard it all the same. And he watched while the kimono slowly slid off of her shoulders. The light fabric rustled against her smooth skin as it pooled around her feet. Her undergarments soon followed...

She took a lithe step over the pile of feminine clothes and cast him a sideways glance before going into the bathroom.

Leaving the door wide open.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori woke up with her head underneath the pillows; groaning. She steadily raised herself up, cautious not to move her tottering head.

Knock* Knock* Knock*

"What?" She didn't mean to sound so annoyed.

The girl peeked in. "Ah...I was instructed to bring you your lunch in bed, Hitsugaya-sama."

_In bed? Wait..._ "Lunch?" She's presently limited to one-worded statements it seems. Her eyes darted to the clock. _1:30pm?_

"Eto...hai, Hitsugaya-sama. Or I can bring it back later if–"

"It's fine Chizumi-san. You can just put it here." Momo indicated the bedside table, somewhat a little resigned.

The girl meekly entered, her blue eyes widened as it roved over the expanse of the room; her first time being inside this lavish chamber.

_Ikuye-san was right. This room is fit for royalty._Referring to a comment made by a co-worker, who's the one in charge of the lady's wardrobe.

"Chizumi-san?"

"Hai, Hitsugaya-sama." She snapped out of it and proceeded to bring the tray of food by Hinamori.

"Can I ask you a big favor?"

"Hai, hai Hitsugaya-sama."

"If...if you can please stop addressing me with that honorific."

The maid was caught off guard. Not once has she ever been asked to do such a thing in her three decades of servitude. "Ah–hai. Hitsugaya...san. As you wish."

Happy to be finally relieved of that rigid title, Momo gave her a warm smile and relaxed back on the fluffy pillow. Though closing her eyes and inwardly winced when her head started to throb from the slight motion...cursing the jackass that invented sake.

The maid blushed to now just realize the master's young wife state of undress. The lady was in the middle of the large bed twisted in the white sheets with one of her legs fully exposed. Her hair in disarray and there was a red mark just above her half-covered breasts. Meaning only one thing...

She cleared her throat after setting the tray down, quickly turning away to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor while her head was bowed, trying to hide her red cheeks as she made her way out of there but then kicked herself to have just remembered.

"Ano...Hitsugaya-san..."

"Yes?"

"The children have already been tended to. They're both asleep at the moment."

"Of course. Thank you, Chizumi-san."

...

Momo was alone once again. The afternoon light streaming in through the windows was too harsh for her eyes that she covered her face with a pillow.

_Ack. I hate sake…but how can one refuse if you have both Soifon-taicho and Yourichi-san taunting you to drink it? Then there's Rukia who kept giving me that puppy-eyed look, urging me to have a toast since she will only be engaged just this once... Boke Momo. That's the last time I drink._

It made her delirious, making her lose some of her inhibitions. Hence, her present disoriented state. Although Momo had to admit, it was nice to get out. Remembering how Hisagi-taicho comically performed his series of magic tricks trying to impress the crowd (or one person in particular). Though the captain was so inebriated that he lost his prop rabbit and just ended it with a "Our friend Abarai Renji, the most sought out bachelor for the past decade–aside from myself of course –is fucking getting married!" Which everyone loudly cheered and raised their cups to.

However, the next following hour when everyone seemed to have slowed down from all the drinking, the conversations took on a serious turn. Talks of being in recent battles, seat promotions, demotions etc… They were interesting at first but it slowly dawned on Hinamori that she couldn't relate to them anymore. And eventually just felt awkward as everyone became absorbed in their work-related stories.

She remembered her strayed attention being held at seeing the trembling rabbit. It has wedged its body against the corner, the whites of its eyes visible. Momo's heart went out to the the little thing as she slowly picked it up.

Barely had the short hand of the clock pointed midnight when she'd quietly left the restaurant to head home.

...

She could feel the officers following her, yet their presence started to slacken as Hinamori wandered off into the nearby woods and sat under a tree; needing a moment to be alone. The moment lasted for two hours however while she softly stroked the bunny's ears, gazing at the stars...

_It's been unfair of me. So inconsiderate of what he had to go through..._ Momo recalled the despair in Toushiro's eyes when she awoke from the coma. _It's there sometimes, deep within those aquamarine depths. Haunting him still._

She sighed, feeling her defenses crumbling. _ He just wants to keep us safe. Too safe._ But she knew there was no way out of it as his actions were truly justified. Momo kissed the now purring rabbit and set it on the grass. It was hesitant to leave the comfort of her arms, looking at her one last time before hopping away...

An unprecedented sense of peace overcame her as she watched it go further into the dark, far away from her grasp. She smiled to herself.

_I guess some things are just meant to be let go..._

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

That sweet rush of adrenaline prickling in the pit of his stomach. Hitsugaya stood at the top of the mountain, his breath steady and frosted while he admiringly scanned the view. The snow perfectly soft and pristine, just begging for an impression.

He put his black-glossed goggles back on and slightly turned his body to the side, aligning it with the snowboard before taking a big leap unto the steep decline. Toushiro was in his zone, making it seem effortless as he gracefully carved perfectly shaped 's's against the fresh powder. Its sound was like music; a swishing harmony conducted by his board.

He closed his eyes for a moment and immersed himself in this favorite sport. Though he abruptly had to open them when a tree suddenly loomed right before him. He didn't have time to dodge as he glided straight into it.

*THWACK*

He heard Momo's voice from a distance. "Koko-chan, leave your father alone. He's sleeping."

Toushiro's eyes slowly opened, he looked up and it was much like staring into a mirror –except that hers were upside down. The baby had crawled over to his face, wanting to wake him up. She used her forehead this time to clunk it against his head.

"Ow." He winced which made her beam even more. "Come here, you." He grabbed the baby and made her sit on his chest. The dark-haired chibi was bouncing and clapping her tiny hands together from seeing him awake. He couldn't help from chuckling now that she had smushed her cheek unto his face, giving him a hug.

Momo giggled, she was lying on her side turned the other way and was now looking over her shoulder. "Sorry. She's been adamant on trying to wake you. She won't even sit still to listen to me read... Unlike my good boy over here. Yes, I'm talking about you!"

They were on a blanket under the shade of the giant tree by the river. Taking advantage of the captain's day off since he's been very busy lately. And so was Momo. A month and some weeks had passed and the twins have become such avid crawlers, getting into just everything and anything once they've realized their freedom.

Zennyu had sat up from hearing his sister's giggle, his hair tufted up from just lying down. He slowly crawled over Momo to get to his father who was loudly pretending to chomp on Kokone's neck. Though the white-haired chibi was abruptly distracted by a splashing sound as a large fish had jumped out into the surface, twirling once then dove back into the water. Its glistening scales reflected the golden light capturing the boy's attention and eventually changing his course towards something more interesting. KoKone noticed it too and scrambled to race after her brother –not wanting to miss out on anything.

"Zennyu-chan, don't push your sister!"

Momo had started to stand and catch up to them when her arm was grabbed and was urged to stay down. Hitsugaya let go when she settled on her side to face him. He was focused on the heart-shaped pendant dangling from around her neck. He held it, slowly twisting it around in his hand. "I placed a seal around the water so don't fret."

"Oh. Okay. Hm...what is it?" She was curious to see him perturbed despite trying to look nonchalant. His eyes were intent when he glanced up.

"Have dinner with me. Tonight if you can."

"I can't. I have to meet with Rukia, to help go over their guest list."

"Their wedding isn't until October Momo –in five months."

"That's not that much time. It's a huge wedding Shiro-chan, and the seating chart alone have to be carefully arranged since the nobles can't be in the same**–********"**

"Let me see the list. I'll help figure it out."

"Huh? No, Shiro-chan! You've enough work on your hands."

He continued to analyze her with that unwavering stare causing Momo to smile at him questioningly. She moved forward, seizing his lips in an all-too-alluring kiss. Hitsugaya backed away, yet with their foreheads still touching. His eyes remained closed while the furrows by the white brows were pulled closer together.

"Toushiro ano...what's wrong?"

It took him a moment, he smiled that lopsided smile then shook his head. "Nothing."

And she was about to prod him about it when Kokone bursted out crying. Momo had the girl in her arms within an instant.

"Shhh...my baby...what happened?" Hinamori waited until the infant's sobs quieted before peering down at the culprit by her feet. She wagged her finger disapprovingly. "Hitsugaya Zennyu...you cannot do that, okay? No. Uh-uh."

The white-haired devil had a finger in his mouth, innocently looking up at his mother with an expression that clearly said, 'What, what did I do?'

* * *

...

* * *

...**(Song for this scene: Find it In Me by William Fitzsimmons. X) )**

* * *

...

* * *

Two days later...

The doors swiftly parted as Momo rushed in and strided over to her large closet, yanking it open.

_Crap. Where did I put my favorite shawl? I could have sworn..._getting a little frustrated since tonight is considered a special night. Their first date in weeks! They were going to a restaurant and have a leisure walk across town.

Her lips pursed trying to remember where she put it last while her hands sorted through the hanged dresses, making sure that it wasn't lodged in between. Although suddenly coming to a halt as her fingers slowly glided down the familiar black fabric... her shihakuso. Then instinctively reached for her katana which was hidden just behind the uniform.

_Tobiume..._

She wasn't aware of how long she just stood there, tracing her finger over and back between the hilt and its hexagonal guard.

******...**

Toushiro cleared his throat and tried again. "Momo."

"...Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

Her face now half-visible as she slowly closed the closet. Her brown eyes were a little sad before she blinked it away, coming back to reality. The momentary lapse was completely wiped off when she smiled; brightening the porcelain face.

"Hai." She replied, forgetting what she had searched for in the first place.

* * *

**…**

* * *

"Have I mentioned how ravishing you look?" Admiring the cream kimono with the orange-red koi fish design, making her do a slow twirl while they held hands. They've just finished dinner and were now on their way to the quiet town west of Rukongai, where the pair had grown up.

"Twice, on the way here. And again just but a few minutes ago." She tried not to laugh since they've already exchanged compliments earlier before dinner. Hinamori's heartrate had soared when she saw him dressed in the navy kimono with the light gray obi. So unused to seeing him in such a form.

"Huh. Must have slipped my mind."

Momo rolled her eyes. "Impossible."

...

...

Dusk had set over the skies as Hitsugaya half-attentively paid the vendor for the fresh roasted amannato. Leisurely popping the beans in his mouth while he surveyed the horizon.

He looked over his shoulder to check on Momo, who was browsing through a toy store that she excitedly wanted to check out. Allowing her more time as he reverted his attention back to watching the stars slowly appear.

The bean he had just swallowed almost came back out when Momo suddenly jumped on his back. Her arms (with some shopping bags) and legs wrapped around him from behind –leaving him no choice but to give her a piggy back ride.

"I want some, Shiro-chan. Aaah..." Opening her mouth so he can throw one in. She laughed when he purposely aimed one on her forehead. "Stop it! Give me one or I'll bite your ear off."

Momo happily chewed when he obliged, kissing his cheek right after. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bed-wetter." He grinned when she playfully nipped his earlobe. They went off course, away from the main bustle of the town as Toushiro secured Momo on his back while she fed him his favorite treat all the while...

"I bought the twins some toys." She indicated her bags.

"Because they don't have enough?" He asked with a brow arched. The nursery looks like a store in itself.

"No. It's because they get bored with the regular ones. Koko gets fussy and throws them away while Zenny just completely destroys them. But it's different with puzzles**–********"**

"We need to do something about your son. He's getting out of hand."

Momo snorted. "_My_ son? Who happens to take after _your _temper taicho...eh? Where are you taking us, Shiro-chan?" Noticing that they're not en route towards home.

"By that bench over there."

"Why?"

"Because you're getting quite heavy, and my arms are starting to hurt."

"Aww...mean!"

"I'm kidding Momo, geez. I just wanted to stop for a minute; it's still a little early to go home." He lowered himself to set her down on the seat. Hitsugaya turned and smiled to see her still eating the beans, her legs childishly swinging. Without moving from his position Toushiro fished out something from inside his shirt and handed it to her.

"Here."

Momo was scrutinizing his face while she set the shopping bags and the amanatto aside before taking the small square gift, wrapped in red silk.

"What is it?"

He kneeled closer and held her waist; urging her to just open it. The silk easily slid off the object right after she untied the attached ribbon. Revealing her fifth squad insignia arm badge.

"I had a new one made."

…"What's the meaning of this, Toushiro?"

"I couldn't take it away from you, love."

"...but what about...I thought..."

He chuckled. "My hair was meant to be white from worrying about you, Momo –that will never change. But…Aizen–the only person who meant you harm–is now locked up and your bankai has indeed stabilized... I've weighed out all the reasons."

…"Thank you, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya sighed and placed his head on her lap. "I will, however, have a say on the duration and what missions you would be assigned..."

Tears of silent joy fell in drops, skimming down her flawless cheeks. "Yes, yes of course you would." Hinamori just nodded, combing her hand through the back of his head as he continued.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in me despite my better judgment, to take it away from you. To rather have your safety compromised and see you happy were the most insane choices I had to make. " It was hard to let her get reinstated but it killed him to see that wistful gleam in her eyes when she thinks no one is watching. _It was her dream..._ He peered up to look into her brown eyes and wiped the wet streaks that marred her beautiful face. "I'm sorry. For being a selfish ass."

She pressed her fingers against his lips. "No…don't be Shiro-chan. I'm sorry for I was the one being selfish." He shook his head, not wanting to accept her apology.

Momo decided to just support his decision that was apparently so hard for him to make. "But I promise to be safe. And I'm happy Toushiro, I've told you already. The children remind me of how blessed I am everyday! So I guess…I guess you could say that I'm _happier."_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Rabbits purr. I've owned three. X) Have patience with me, chapter 54 to come. And please review...**


	42. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. 04/28/2012 Update**

**A/N: If you want an idea of how big the twins are, they're exactly the size of 4-month old babies only that their motor/verbal skills are much more advanced. Oi, late again aren't I?... But thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. :)**

_**PART II: WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 54**

* * *

**A New Start**

* * *

It was the first week of September. Still in the midst of transitioning from the humid summer months towards the true signs of fall; when leaves lose their lush and falls prey to the drifting winds.

She was standing about twenty feet away from the entrance, and felt really small all of a sudden. Her head tilted up to read the school's emblem, _Nishimachi High_ on the large archway. Excitement had quickly turn to apprehension as Momo tucked the flailing wisps of her hair behind an ear, then adjusted her collar again. Because not only was she feeling stuffy in her gigai but the new uniform was also a bit restricting –unlike Karakura High's, which left more room to breathe. The shirt she was wearing was the crisp standard white though with its higher and much stiffer collar, along with a navy blue neck tie that matched the form-fitting blazer and pleated skirt.

Her chin leveled, looking straight ahead as she tried not to mind the dark clouds that now hindered the once blue sky, making the place seem even more formidable.

_Please don't rain... _

She didn't want the gloomy skies to set the tone to her first day in this reputably prestigious academy and also her first mission ever since being reinstated as a fukutaicho.

Renji had called her in during her day off and asked if she's willing to take this task of watching over Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. The girl transferred to a different school due to her strong inclination in the arts, which Nishimachi is highly accredited for. This was a favor that Ichigo had specifically requested from his friend since they were going to start graduate school and no one would be there to keep a close eye on this particular sister, who's still oblivious to the whole Death God business.

Hinamori didn't hesitate to accept it but was left with one concern, "How long will it be?"

"A month." Actually, it was much longer than that but that's what Hitsugaya-taicho and he had negotiated on. The young captain had been very reluctant to agree but Abarai assured it to be an easy mission. Renji also wanted to make it a point, with what Kurosaki had done –oh you know, saved the whole Soul Society –that this was the least he could do and in turn could only appoint his most trusted lieutenant to carry out the job.

"I see...and Shiro-chan was fine with it?" Momo knew all too well that her taicho had already approached her husband.

The redhead snorted. "Heh. _Fine_ is an overstatement but hai, he agreed at the end."

"Eto...so when do I leave?"

"In the morning at 8:00. Kisuke will brief you once you arrive in the real world. You are to stay in your gigai form to completely mask your reiatsu when around Yuzu." He reminded just in case, since hollows are attracted to high concentration of spiritual pressures.

Momo acknowledged with a broad smile, her excitement apparent. "Hai, I'm aware of that. Thank you, taicho. Though I apologize in advance."

"For what?"

"When I cancel with Rukia on our trip to the florist tomorrow."

"Baka will be fine. You got more important things to do than pick out some frou-frou flowers for some stupid wedding."

"I hope so. She did mention bringing someone along in particular, said she wants this person's honest opinion in the matter."

"See? She won't be alone. You're worrying for nothing." Renji wanted to get started on his last pile of paperwork, rummaging through a drawer to find a pen. "Anyway, have a safe trip Momo. Call me once you get there."

"Hai, Abarai-kun. And you have fun with Rukia tomorrow." She winked at her captain before slipping out the door, his expression was priceless.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Hinamori was on the bench by the drop off/pick up area. She waited as Yuzu waved bye to her friends while hopping into the passenger-side of a silver sedan. Inconspicuous while she watched from the corner of her eyes as the brown-haired girl gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before they drove away.

Her book thudded close; an appropriate gesture as it was the last task of the shift. To make sure that her charge is handed off to the safety of her father's care, Kurosaki Isshin, a former high seated shinigami. She finally let the muscles on her shoulders relax while letting out a soft sigh. _Day # 1, accomplished._

Momo stood up from her perch and flipped her phone open, scrolling down to Toushiro's directions on how to get to her living quarters in this unfamiliar town. She smiled. Recalling how she didn't argue with him –not even once –while he listed almost all means of precaution.

"_Don't hesitate to use your bankai, Momo. " … "Don't take a hollow's size for granted." ... "Call me if you're caught in a bind."_

_Geez..._ and it did take all of her optic nerves and muscles not to roll her eyes all the way back so to look at her brain and ask, _"Oi, is this guy really serious?" _But she somehow managed to sit still and listen to him talk, focusing more on the whole picture. Like how rich and mellow his deep voice would sound, readily impelling her mind to wander off with highly irrelevant thoughts...

Her daydreaming was jarred short when she accidentally got bumped on the shoulder, "Sumimasen," said the man who seemed to be in a hurry. Momo suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She peered up at the glass-paned sky scrapers, also noticing that most of the people carried cases and wearing business suits. Momo passed by some shops too but knew she wouldn't be caught dead inside those particular ones. Amusedly thinking that they might charge her for the air she breathes just for being near their vicinity. _Unreasonably expensive, I'm sure._ She snorted.

Hinamori could see herself in the windows' reflections and almost laughed at how out of place she seemed –like a lost child. _Mou...but I am lost._ She mused while going over the instructions once again thinking that she might have gotten off the bus at the wrong stop.

Apartment # 1052 The Roppongi Tower. There was a picture of it on the keycard that Toushiro had slipped into her pocket right before she entered the senkaimon.

_Hmm...this can't be it._

She slowed to a stop in front of a perfectly matched location. Her mouth left agape with brown eyes squinting up trying to decipher where the top of the building ended. _Owaaah..._

"Good evening, miss." The doorman greeted, opening the entryway when he saw the girl holding the keycard.

"Ah...hello." Momo smiled before hesitantly walking inside, her expression somewhat confused.

The concierge behind the desk received in a rehearsed manner. "Welcome and good evening miss...?"

"Hitsugaya."

Understanding dawned across his features. "Ah yes. Did you need help with your things, Hitsugaya-san?"

"Uhm no. But I would like to know how to get to apartment 1052... maybe?"

"Sure! Just follow Takeharu over here. He'll be happy to help you. You have a wonderful night, Hitsugaya-san and welcome to the Roppongi."

Momo followed the bellhop who was much younger and even more cheerful. "So you're at the 50th floor?" He asked.

"I think so."

"Yep, 1052. Hmm...if I remember correctly it's got one of the best amenities. I'm sure that's why your parents picked it." He winked and pressed the button once they were inside the elevator.

Momo couldn't help but smile, "And that is?"

"It's a corner room. Meaning you've got a wrap-around terrace. Presenting the most magnificent views that _The Roppongi_ has to offer –from all angles." Puffing out his chest under the uniform as his pride couldn't be contained.

"I see..." She said just to say something while the man continued on with the grand history of the place.

The soft _*ding*_ of the elevator indicated their stop. "This is you Hitsugaya-san, the last door on the right." He directed the way by an exaggerated swing of an arm.

"Thank you, Takeharu-kun."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Three hours later...

Momo was in her shinigami form when she came in through the terrace from her patrol of the city. The exhilaration of being able to walk on air again still lingering on her face.

The fukutaicho didn't get to do much however, since there were other shinigami assigned to this specific town. Although she still found a couple of _purasus _wandering about and was a bit shameful afterwards as she was just too excited to do the Konso. Accidentally pointing the wrong end of her sword on one of the poor soul's forehead, who thought he was about to experience death for the second time. _Gah! Baka Momo. _Berating her over-eager nerves.

...

Tabi-encased toes landed gracefully on the patio as she walked through the glass doors that's connected to the bedroom. She changed into her gigai, who was already dressed in a long white cotton nightgown, ready to wind down for the night.

Hinamori brushed her teeth before crawling onto the bed, over the soft cloud-like comforter. She yawned and nuzzled a fluffy pillow... yet detected something on the bedside table. She opened one eye and reached for the small piece of paper that was propped on a 'laptop' looking thingy. Expectantly unfolding the note and recognized the familiar handwriting,

_**Momo,**_

_**Turn me on once you've settled in.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Shiro-chan and your overfed chibis. :)**_

Her lips slanting from reading it. She then brought the black laptop closer as she pressed a key and watched the screen slowly come to life...

Zennyu was first to appear and from what she could see of the background, he was on the center of their bed. _And was his hair a mess!_ Reminding Hinamori of a 'mo-hawk' do, and so sure that this is her husband's best attempt of smoothing it out. But she didn't stay focus on that for long because with tiny fists, the boy was covering his eyes while tears poured down the chubby cheeks. His bottom lip protruding out as he held in the quiet sobs.

"Oi look up, your mother is on." Toushiro gently goaded from behind the screen.

The baby did what he was told and Momo's heart almost broke. "What happened Zenny-chan?"

He then let out a long wail followed by a combination of garbled "bababah's" and "mamam's." The white-haired chibi gestured with both arms up, sobbingly begging for Momo to come and carry him.

"Shiro-chan what happened? What is he trying to tell me?" She worriedly asked.

"That we should disown Kokone because she pushed him off the bed."

"Awe...poor thing! I'm sorry baby...I'll be home soon I promise." Thinking of going back to Soul Society first thing in the morning just for a few hours before heading to work.

"Oi, don't worry about it Momo. His sister had been rightly scolded. I just had to separate them that's all, since they were about to get into another scuffle." And Hinamori watched as the other infant was placed beside her brother; a toothless grin on her perfectly round and radiant face. "You're going to be nice to your brother now, right Kokone?" Their father made sure.

"Moomam!"

The baby's exclamation made Momo laugh, continuing on to interact with them for the next thirty minutes. They were presently absorbed with a book that's in front of them. Zennyu was flipping through the pages; reading it out loud in his own language when the screen slowly swiveled. Finally centering in on her husband who was lying on his side holding his head propped on an elbow.

He was dressed in his white yukata and looked utterly relaxed despite the twins' constant squabbles, that it made one of her brows inquisitively raised. "You took the day off taicho?"

"It's Saturday, baka."

"Oh." She'd forgotten the time difference.

"So how was your first day of school?"

"It was fine...except –"

"Except what?"

"Yourichi-san had signed me up in all these other classes that were just plain unnecessary." Since her said friend was in charge of the enrollment arrangements.

Toushiro waited, allowing for her to continue. She groaned and reached down for her binder on the floor to show him her weekly schedule. He was amused after scanning the page that she had pressed up against the screen.

"Ballet?...Cello 101?" There was a drawn happy kitty face too with a _Have a great day at school dear! Love, Your Mom_ written at the bottom.

"Yeah. She must have been joking!"

"Is Kurosaki in those classes?"

"No. She's got hers right next door." Momo let out a resigned sigh. "Which makes sense. I guess I have to keep my distance –don't want the girl thinking we should be good friends or something if we _do_ have all our courses together." Strictly business in other words.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't make other friends Hinamori." Toushiro encouraged. Not wanting her to feel bored or left out.

Momo yawned, slowly resting her head on a pillow. A languid smile gracing her mouth. "Hmm...Toushiro."

_It never gets old..._ the way she says his name always does something to his insides. "Yes?"

"This place is...it's wonderful."

"Ah, consider it a home away from home."

"Thank you. You spoil me."...

Hitsugaya broke their held gaze. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm."

He moved closer and using his bedroom voice, along with a rakish grin on his face, he asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Wha– Shiro-chan!" A pink tinge emerged on her cheeks, knowing that the twins are just but an earshot away.

"Oi kidding, geez!"

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

**MY GOALS FOR THE YEAR**

***PAINT MY ROOM A DIFFERENT COLOR. **_Check._

***GET MY BMW CONVERTIBLE FOR MY 17TH BIRTHDAY. **_Check._

***MAINTAIN MY STRAIGHT A's...**_So far. Check._

***DUMP CRAZY GIRLFRIEND.**_ Check. Yoshi!_

***MAKE BASKETBALL VARSITY TEAM CAPTAIN...**_in progress._

***FIND THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND ..**_in progress._

***LEARN A NEW MUSICAL INSTRUMENT...**_in progress._

***CLEAN OUT TH–**

Shigeo averted his deep blue eyes from his iPhone to look up at the front of the class when she breezily came in through the door, hugging her books. Her hair in its usual high chignon with the side-swept bangs, and a warm smile that she always greets everyone with, shaping her full lips.

_Ahh...There she is. The new transfer student. Hinamori Momo._

From four chairs back Shigeo continued to watch the dainty way she would set her things on her desk. Quietly absorbed in aligning all her pens, pencils and chappy erasers in a manner that he could only describe as cute. A couple soft tendrils had came loose from the hair bun, leaving much to his imagination of how long her hair really is...

_And that beautiful face..._completely devoid of makeup, sets her apart from most of the shallow high school girls that he's surrounded with. _And that's just it –she's refreshingly different _with a little mysteriousness to her ways. Taking note of how the girl keeps mostly to herself, even during lunchtime when she stays in the classroom to eat her meal as she reads a book. Though the trait made her far more intriguing.

He looked around, glad that his friends were occupied still, talking about last weekend's "exclusive" party.

_ Alright, here I go..._Finally gathering the courage to approach her and introduce himself. It's weird for he'd usually be more confident when it comes to socializing with the opposite sex. Shigeo could feel his heart throb against the inside of his shirt as he straightened his collar and made his way towards her, getting more self-conscious while he adjusted his glasses. _Damn these fucking things! __Couldn't he pick a better day to lose his last pair of contacts?_ He'd thought about talking to her another day, once he receives his contact lens in the mail but then changed his mind. Recalling how some of his guy friends reacted to first seeing the girl. He didn't want to miss his chance.

He was close to her now when Hinamori stood up to shrug off her navy jacket and hung it on the chair, noticing him standing behind her. Shigeo forgot to feign mild disinterest when their eyes briefly met.

"Ohayo." She greeted before turning back around to sit down.

"Er...Hi."

She looked over her shoulder and had to tilt her neck almost all the way up to address him. "Hi."

Thankful that the seat was still empty, he sat next to her so she didn't have to strain as much. "My name's Inihara Shigeo."

Momo dead-panned at the boy's striking resemblance, "...Excuse me?"

He tried again thinking that he must have said it too fast, holding his hand out a little higher. "Shigeo. Inihara."

"Hitsuga –Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and was biting her bottom lip now, curiously studying his dark brown hair. Her head cocked to the side. _How bizarre..._

Totally unaware that she was making him squirm, he raked his hand through his hair and awkwardly smiled out of politeness, "What?"

"You remind me of someone..."

"And who might that be?"

"He's...nevermind. It's nobody."

* * *

…**.**

* * *

…**.**

* * *

**A/N: *Taps chin* Hmmm. I wonder who it is.. Oh. Sorry, I was a little preoccupied. Teehee. Welp, thank you for reading and please review! I love you guys! :)**


	43. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **_05/08/2012 Update_

**A/N: This is a short chapter and not much fluff. So I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 55**

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Bakudo no. 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Hinamori had to restrain its giant tentacles from doing further damage to the nearby buildings. She flashed high above the hollow and delivered the last fatal blow, slashing the creature in half. Its defeated roar rung shrill until the sound became remnants of an echo, muted by the gust of a strong breeze.

With the back of her hand Momo took a moment to wipe off a spot of slime on her chin, then serenely watched as the hollow disintegrated. _Rest your weary heart oh troubled soul, for a new life awaits you..._

There were three shinigami men that came running, their expressions awestruck after witnessing the scene. "Oi, how in the hell...? That was a high-class hollow, you didn't need back up for that?"

Momo flicked her sword towards the ground, ridding it of the creature's blood before sheathing. She brushed the hair away from her face before turning around, finally affording them a good view of her arm badge.

One of them immediately recognized her, "Oh it's you Hitsugaya-fukutaicho!" All three bowed their heads out of formality and from apology. "Gomenasai. We didn't know that you were assigned to this town."

She placed a hand on her nape and nervously laughed. "Ehehe. Eto...no I'm not but I was just at the neighborhood." Liar. Tobiume interjected. "Anyway I have to go now and keep up the good work. Ja!"

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

By 7:30pm Momo was ready for bed, but her mind was far from it.

_Three days here and I've only had two hollow encounters, ones that I had to sneak around to get. Pathetic really that I have to subject to this. ...Geez. Abarai-kun sure wasn't exaggerating when he said it was an easy mission._

Her mood took on a drastic turn, enthusiastically sitting up when she remembered something, giddy as she reached for the laptop. And much too grateful to have this gadget that's able to keep her whole world endearingly close.

…

The babies were both asleep, deep in their afternoon nap. Momo was disappointed and was left to watch them sleep for the next hour. She wanted to wake them up but thought against it and instead reached for her phone, messaging Toushiro. He immediately responded telling her that he's in a meeting, then off to train right after. And that he will be on later tonight if she's still up.

Hinamori sighed. Replying that she'll just talk to them tomorrow, bidding him a goodnight and _to give the twins lots of hugs and kisses for me._ She then flipped her phone close and tossed it on the oversized white couch.

Momo stared out of space for the next ten minutes and finally shook herself out of it. Finding the next task inevitable, as she grabbed the hefty history book to study for an upcoming exam. _Might as well learn something..._

The pitter patter of rain drops on the window panes woke her up, she was using the book as a pillow as it left crease marks on her cheeks. She groaned, massaging the stiffness in her neck.

"Kyaah!"

A sudden deafening clap of thunder had her underneath the covers in an instant; trembling as old childhood fears crept up in her reality, and robbed her of some much needed sleep.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Hinamori's eyelids felt like magnets on metal. She had been struggling to keep them open for the past three hours and even nodded off a few times. Etsuko-sensei avidly scribbled math formulas on the board, oblivious to some of his students' strayed attention.

The phone in her pocket buzzed, almost making her jump. She checked to see if the teacher noticed before flipping it open. Her eyes followed the red blinking dot, coursing its way to her designated zone and was about to raise her hand to go to the nurse's office, when the dot suddenly disappeared. Indicating that another shinigami had taken care of it.

_Bleh. This really sucks._

Momo stood up the second she heard the recess bell go off and quickly headed to the restrooms to splash some cold water on her face. Ignoring the weird looks that the girls who had been hogging the mirror (applying their third or fourth layer of lipstick) cast upon her from the corner of their eyes.

She felt much better afterwards and returned to her seat. Taking advantage of her current alert state to peruse over the _Cello 101_ book again; because today will be her first day to actually hold the instrument. And not even ten minutes had passed when Hinamori slowly lowered the reading material as familiar brown eyes eagerly stared back, with a lovely smile to boot.

"Hinamori-san. You don't remember me do you?"

"Ehm... No." _Crap_, Momo thought as her somewhat disorganized brain scrambled to keep all her facts straight.

"Kurosaki Yuzu. I'm Ichigo's sister."

"We've met before?" Came her stupid reply, awkwardly shaking the girl's outstretched hand.

"Yes! In Karakura High, you're Toushiro-kun's girlfriend! How can I forget?"

_Ack. That's right!_ Momo almost slapped her forehead, recalling that one time they _did_ meet.

"Uhmm...yeah. About that...is it okay if we keep that a secret Kurosaki-san?"

"Oh sorry, of course. But please call me Yuzu, Hinamori-san. And I sit right in front of class, just over there. So if you need–"

"Hi. Nakasone Kat here." A bubblegum-chewing girl interrupted; she sat on the empty seat beside Yuzu. Her long platinum blond hair was so distracting that Momo caught herself staring at it instead of her face.

"Ah...hi. Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you."

"Pleased. So... you have a boyfriend? Sorry, kinda overheard." She shrugged and didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Ah...no, I don't." Immediately stomping down the fires of curious questions, and she didn't really lie since _he_ isn't really her_ boyfriend_. She was now looking at the other girl's face who was actually very beautiful. Her large green eyes a stark contrast to the light-yellow crown of straight hair while her makeup was flawless, reminding Momo of Rangiku's.

"Then you've broken up?" _He broke up with her and she's in denial. Nice._ The blond concluded.

The loud smacking of her mouth as she chewed on the gum was starting to grate on Momo's sleepless nerves; along with the girl's tactless nature. "Yeah you can say that." Hinamori had to bite her tongue, although she couldn't quite withhold the slip of derision that laced her tone.

"Tsk. How saad!" Her already pouty lips pouted even more.

Meanwhile Kurosaki looked like she just remembered something urgent. "Eto...I'll catch you later, Hinamori-san. I forgot to...to go over some notes." Then silently mouthing an _I'm so sorry!_ where only Momo could see.

"Hai, see you later, Yuzu-chan."

"What's his name?" The blond persisted.

"... It's really none of your business."

"I see, I see..." Kat tapped her chin while she thought of ways to continue with this interrogation. Her emerald orbs closely scrutinizing the new student. Taking pleasure in seeing the girl uncomfortable. She sneered. _I swear, brunettes are so easily ruffled..._

Momo cleared her throat, opening her book wide to put a barrier in between them. "If you don't mind, I really need to study."

"As you wish." Totally unaffected Nakasone stood up, bouncing in her gait as she made towards the back of the class, where her desk is located.

* * *

…

* * *

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion, and it felt worse because he was the reason why it's happening. He put his head down in his arms on the desk, so to cover his eyes...

Inihara thought her attitude would warm up after he introduced himself two days ago, but _heck no_. The girl's indifference was like this thick wall of ice. Cold and carefully guarded. _And who did I remind her of? An ex-boyfriend? ...Does she have a boyfriend? _

Either way, he wanted to show her that he's not like the other guys if she would just give him the chance. And it's weird for he wasn't the competitive type either, at least when it comes to girls. They usually would just be friendly to him, even more so when he gives them his undivided attention...

It's been almost six months before he started to search again, tired from the whole one-night party flings. That scene got way too old too fast. He's become a different person, as he had learned so much from his last relationship; originally agreeing to be in it because everyone thought they looked perfect together. _The biggest load of shit he's ever experienced_. As if his parent's failed marriage didn't teach him enough of that already. _Idiot_. So he's now determined to find the girl for all the right reasons.

Although Shigeo had to admit, there is still one requirement that would always remain the same when considering his next find. _The_ _girl has to be attractive, nevertheless._ And it's quite ironic, now that he'd finally found the one –that she wouldn't even give him the time of day. Inihara felt that slight tick of desperation, like he'll lose Hinamori if he didn't make a move. But he needed to find out more about her before he can make his next approach...

The answer sat right in front of him at the start of third period. _Nakasone_, the biggest gossip in the entire school. He was hesitant to ask her at first but reminded himself that he needs to do something drastic at this point.

Kat eagerly agreed to do it for him, her curiosity piqued. It's been awhile since she'd seen the handsome jock show interest at something other than school related stuff.

_Well, whaddya_ know...a quiet little snicker escaped her. _Hmmmm_..._but who said she was about to do it without a price?_

...

He felt his hair being tugged so he raised his head up to be met by sparkling green eyes; just giddy of anticipation.

"It's done. Pay up."

"Wait. What did you find out?"

"She's single. Pay up, 'Geo-kun!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I swear upon my mother's grave."

"Your mother isn't dead. 'Just saw her last week." He said dryly because her mom happens to be one of his mother's close friends.

"Tsk. Who cares? It's against my religion to swear, Geo-kun."

He gave up. "Fine. Here." Handing her two 5k yen bills.

"Thanks! But seriously, I don't see why you're so hung up on this girl. She's not even pretty. Emiko-san is much prettier."

"Because she's not blond. I get it –now butt out."

"Heard you're about to make basketball's varsity team captain. Therefore you can definitely do much better than _that_."

"I said butt out."

Kat was innocently twisting locks of her hair with her french-tipped fingers. "For another 5 thousand, I can tell you another tid-bit that might be helpful..."

_I fucking knew it... _"What is it?"

She was about to snatch the bill that he readily had in front of her, but he quickly moved it aside.

Nakasone smirked. "When do you have your cello class again?"

"Every Thursdays and Fridays, sixth period." He said under his breath, losing some more of his patience.

"And what day is it today?"

"Thursday. What the hell are you getting at?"

She flirtatiously reached to adjust his tie and dusted his broad shoulders. "Then be a good boy and wait. Because _you_ have her in the same class." She winked and grabbed the money. Her hair whipping as she turned around.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

_Mou...I'm making this sound like some dying animal._

Momo wanted to snap the bow in half, so irritated at herself. She was doing just fine earlier when the teacher was there, guiding them on each and every step but once they're left on their own –she's at a total loss. _The notes look so alien. _

The only time she could recall ever touching a musical instrument was when she was in that one mission, chasing a hollow into an empty house and accidentally materializing on top of piano keys...

"Did you need some help, Hinamori-san?"

_There he is again, standing there... _She had to admit, he made her nervous for some reason. "Ah...no. Thank you for the offer but I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it."

Her eyes narrowed. Irritation had taken up the most part of her day. "I'll learn it eventually." Focusing on the page again and ignored him.

Shigeo liked how she looked in tight-fitting jeans. One of the few music classes, along with drums, that required the females to change into pants. "Suit yourself, but I'll just sit right here if you don't mind." Eyeing the boy sitting next to her, who just voluntarily collected all his stuff and moved to another seat.

That made her stop, her eyes followed where the poor boy had scurried off to. Momo couldn't help but roll her eyes to the ceiling. _How many assholes are enrolled in this school?_

...After exhaling all the annoyance from her face, she squared her shoulders and continued to slowly slaughter the poor animal again.

"You know the sensei is expecting you to play that first part at least half-decently, when she comes back around."

"She expects too much." She mumbled and cringed when she struck a totally different chord.

"I'm just saying. I'm here to save you from an upcoming embarrassment. This is Nisimachi after all. Everyone expects you to have mastered at least one musical instrument before being enrolled..." He said casually but knew he hit the mark.

Momo's face paled at the realization. She slowly turned to face him and loudly swallowed the lump in her throat. "Help me then. Inihara-kun."

"Oi, it's alright. You'll be okay." Feeling like the biggest prick to make her worry. "Just do exactly as what I'm doing, you alright with that?"

She eagerly nodded. "Hai."

...

"You play wonderfully, Inihara-kun."

He felt warm all of a sudden when her brown eyes finally, and were actually looking straight at him. "Thank you. But I'm far from it."

Momo laughed, lighthearted and glad to have passed the sensei's standards. "Coming from me, I guess that's hardly a compliment."

It was a whole different feeling when she laughed. Shigeo steadied the accelerated beats of his heart. _Coming from you, it's more than just a compliment._ Was what he wanted to say but he didn't want to ruin it. "It was my pleasure, Hinamori-san."

"Thank you, again."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

"I'm so sorry for leaving you like that earlier. But honest to God, she scares the heck out of me!...It's funny how dad and Onii-chan worries about the boys in our schools, when it's mostly the girls that are quite horrible!"

"Don't worry about it Yuzu-chan. We'll just make sure to stay away." A mental picture of her casting a hadou spell on Nakasone flashed, as Momo felt a strong need to protect the little Kurosaki, even if the girl is a foot taller.

"Hai. Ooh there's my dad! See you tomorrow Hinamori-san, byee!"

"Bye Yuzu-chan!" She waved and waited until the silver car disappeared to get up, hoisting the large black thing on her back that encased her cello.

She walked about a block, nearing the bus stop when a small blue car slowed, driving close to the curb. "Need a lift?"

"No, I'll be okay. The bus is just right there."

"I insist."

"No really, Inihara-kun."

"I won't leave until you let me."

Her brows arched at that comment.

"What? I'm not a rapist, I swear." He lifted both hands in the air, the car still moving.

"Huh? A what?"

"A rap– nevermind." He abruptly stopped the car and got out to open the passenger side door. Patiently waiting while Hinamori decided to take his offer or not.

"...Okay fine."

Shigeo carefully removed the cello from her hands to place it behind the seats. Feeling that first sense of triumph when she finally sat down, as he secured the door and enclosed her in.

* * *

….

* * *

….

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, hardly any Hitsuhina in this chapter. But I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise. Please review! X)**


	44. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. 05/22/2012 update.**

**Fluffometer: Mild. This meter is back! I had to look for it, fucking thing was hiding somewhere. It said it felt useless because of some character build up bs from the last chapters. Hehe. **

**A/N: I dedicate Ed Sheeran's ****_Give me Love_ for the first and last scenes. I just watched him in concert, he was the opener for Snow Patrol. Sigh...such beautiful voices. I know it may not seem like it but I'm getting closer to the end. :) Please read and review.**

_**PART II: WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 56**

* * *

...

* * *

A scant pile of documents was stacked to the side and already marked as finished. Because somehow the 10th Division was blessed with a slow day in the office; even with a missing fukutaicho at that.

The aquamarines were presently fixed, peeking from behind his arms which were rested on the uncluttered desk. Taking in this simple pleasure of being able to see his wife, not only in his dreams.

The captain hid a smile while he pressed a button and zoomed in some more...

Momo was on the bed, flat on her back with an arm behind her head. Her eyes were closed as she nipped on the pencil's eraser, trying to memorize a cello piece and even hummed the notes once in a while. The small slender fingers now pressed and plucked at invisible strings.

Toushiro finally interrupted. "What are you trying to play?"

"Prelude to Bach's cello suite number 1."

"I see. On what scale?"

"G-major. Are you familiar with the piece, tensai?"

"Yes."

She turned to fully face him, her eyes wide and eager, "Would you like to see me play it?"

"I can watch you just breathe, love." _I'll watch you do anything._

Momo's lips quirked, her heart fluttering. "I'm a novice at this Shiro-chan, so don't laugh."

"Just play, Bed-wetter."

"Hai."

And Hitsugaya watched as she excitedly scrambled out of bed wearing only his white dress-shirt (her favorite version of a pajama nowadays). She pushed an ottoman moments later towards his field of vision, nibbling on her bottom lip as she tries to decide where to put it then disappeared again only to come back dragging the large instrument. Accidentally almost poking her eye out with the cello's bow when she sat down.

"Ittai..." She winced while rubbing her cheek.

Toushiro glanced up at the heavens, thanking the overworked kami that's in charge of his wife's safety.

Although he never thought that a bulky cello could make anything look sexy, but with Momo –it did. Closely observing as her porcelain thighs parted to accommodate the large instrument. Then stretching her arms out to hike up the long sleeves, gracefully poised as she takes a deep breath before slanting the bow inches above the strings.

"Are you ready?" She inquired.

He nodded once, and so she began... and was quite proud of herself when she only came across a few mistakes before reaching the last chord of the Prelude. There was a pause, waiting until the last note ebbed and became silent.

..."Well?"

"That was exceptional." _Indeed, it was._

"You're highly biased, taicho."

"Regardless, I'm still impressed." Momo blushed from the compliment and was modestly smiling. It was quickly replaced however, when she remembered something.

"Mou, when will they be back?" Referring to Unohana-taicho borrowing the children for the afternoon.

"Soon." He assured, and was so moved by her performance that he didn't want to change the subject just yet. And actually would like to hear her play it again. "You've only had the class twice, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes. I've kept myself busy."

"So it seems. And how did you get that thing in there?" The cello was almost her size; not liking the idea of Momo hauling anything heavy across town.

"A friend gave me a ride home. Then Takeharu-kun helped me get it in the apartment

"And who's that?"

"He's the bellhop." Absorbed now in twisting the instrument's tuning pegs.

"He drives you home?" Not quite understanding.

Momo laughed. "No, Shiro-chan. A classmate offered to drop me off–"

Matsumoto barged in pushing the stroller, with balloons tied to the front of the babies' seats. "Taaaaicho! They're back, and look what they got from Ukitake!"

Momo gasped right when she heard Rangiku and jumped towards the computer. Delightfully waiting as Toushiro pivoted the screen so she can see the twins.

"Momo-chaan, is that you? Aaah!"

Hitsugaya got up and walked over to kiss each infant on the top of the head before leaving the office. Giving the ladies some private time to catch up.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

A few days later...

_There she goes again._ Inihara took notice when she turned to study his profile. Being it the second time, within the last twenty minutes that she had done so.

It was during break-time when he reasoned, saying he needed to compare music notes with Hinamori. Expectantly brushing off his friends' shocked yet amused faces when he opted to stay behind in the classroom to spend his lunch. They took turns playfully giving him knuckles on the head and ruffling his hair on their way out. He finally pushed them all off and told them to _mind their own fucking businesses._

Momo was unaware that she was doing it as her eyes involuntarily roved, still not used to seeing the similarities in the fine features. _That hair and glasses... the smile...and even the tone of his voice. _

_His eyes however, remind me of sapphires..._

"She's waving at you."

Startled, Momo just realized he was now looking at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Kurosaki." Subtly pointing his pencil at the front of the class.

"Oh. Hey, Yuzu-chan!" Momo waved back. The younger girl gave her a knowing smile as she did a quick glance at the person sitting right next to Hinamori before turning back around, listening in on a discussion that her friends were having.

"You know each other?" He asked just when Momo was about to bury her nose in a book.

"Hm. We both used to go to Karakura High."

"One of my friends is crazy about the girl, but her older brother has quite a reputation."

"Really?" Her brows amusedly raised.

"Yeah, intimidating any of the guys that tries to talk to his sister. I heard dude's the overprotective type."

_You have no idea._ Momo had to hold in a snort, reverting her attention to reading. "I guess your friend knows what's best for him."

He shrugged, then stretched back in his chair looking quite relaxed as he clasped his hands behind his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "But if it was me and I want something that bad, I'd go for it...scary big brother or not."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you're just so brave."

"It's one of the basic principles of life. Some things and or _someone _that you truly deserve are usually the hardest to acquire, and are worth all the fight in the end."

Momo was in the middle of turning a page when she stopped to smile at him again. Admitting to like these little conversations they would have to pass the time. The boy is just so full of insight as well as having a great sense of humor that it reminded her of her Academy days with Abarai and Kira. "Hai. I have to agree with you on that one."

"So...you don't happen to have an older brother do you?" He asked, grinning.

She laughed, sure that he's just being silly. "No. Demo sorry, I gotta take this call."

And Inihara just watched as she left the classroom absorbed in that archaic flip phone of hers. She came back a few minutes later and sat back down, adjusting her black thigh-high stockings. Looking quite annoyed –like she always does every time after she gets off that phone.

_This was twice today that someone snatched my hollow. And it was clearly in my area! _Already planning to scout the city right after school and let the thieves have a piece of her mind.

"You okay, Hinamori-san?"

She instantly snapped out of it. "Hmm? Yes. Are you done with my notes, Inihara-kun?"

"No. Not yet."

"Honestly, I don't know why you need them if you know all that stuff already."

"No, I don't."

"Then have you thought of writing down the information, instead of doing last-minute scans of my horrible notes?" Certain that the guy has other things to do.

Inihara ignored her attempt of shooing him away and just continued on pretending to study. "I'm too preoccupied to do anything else in that class." _And I would like for it to stay that way._

"Well maybe if you didn't waste your time teaching a dunce like me, then probably you'd get some important things done. Hmmm...though I should stop bugging you for help." There would be times that Momo would be so confused and she'd ask him, and he would explain it with such ease and clarity. Making her feel even more stupid because it was so basic. But Inihara never seemed inconvenienced and actually looks like he enjoys taking the time.

"Why do you do that?" He asked. His expression was so serious that it had her pause for a second, checking if she missed something in the beginning of the conversation.

..."Do what?"

"Putting yourself down. You aren't aware that you're doing it, are you?"

"Ahm –not sure what you're talking about." Momo started to fidget, tucking some of the loose hair behind an ear while his deep blue eyes keenly scrutinized.

"I never once thought you a dunce and these notes are far from horrible." Reiterating her most recent blunder.

She blushed and apologetically admitted. "I don't know why I do it...but I just do. It can't be helped."

Shigeo finally came to a conclusion. "This guy that I remind you of...did he put you down in some way? Did he hurt you?"

"…"

"Hinamori, look at me." The dark-fringed eyes that hesitantly peered up seemed so vulnerable, however hard she tried to conceal it. He had sat up now, his voice heavy with sincerity. "I'm not _him_ nor will I ever become like that prick. Do you understand? I think you're brilliant and I've no intention of ever hurting you." _Or let anyone else hurt you_, he vowed.

"Thank you, Inihara-kun." Still jarred at the gravity of the subject. Her instincts immediately telling her to retract.

"You do consider me a friend? Right?" The playful smirk was back, a complete 180 degree-turn.

Momo couldn't deny that familiar camaraderie when around him. She couldn't lie. ..."Hai."

"So there ya go. I'm just watching out for you." He winked.

"I may not look it Inihara-kun, but I can take care of myself." She smiled reassuringly, though if he was more attuned he would have notice that the smile didn't quite reach the brown eyes.

"So does that mean you won't be needing a ride home today?" Even if she'd declined his past offers, he asked just for the hell of it. Feeling lucky and good about Hinamori considering him a friend. _One little step at a time._

"Yes. And I actually like taking the bus." _Although if Nakasone strains her neck even more by leering this way, I may just need your help to carry her to the nurse's office..._

The very reason why Momo had come to her final decision. To put a halt to this budding friendship. The guy is so well-liked, handsome and extremely popular. She didn't want to cause such a stir, being swept up in the same spotlight. She also knew that it wouldn't make a difference when she starts putting the space in between them today or a week from now because his memories will be modified later on when the mission is over anyway. _And he only sees me as this helpless thing anyway, just needing guidance in this new school._ Momo is not a stranger to this impression that she always leaves everyone with, making them feel obligated to _save_ her in some way. It's called pity. Inescapable in her case.

Satisfied with that conclusion, she inwardly shrugged. _He'll get over it once he realizes that I don't need his help._

"See you later. And thank you for the notes." He bid as he stood up to go back to his assigned desk; the end-of-lunch bell had just gone off.

"Hai, you're welcome. See you later."

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Thursday is finally here. He'd been looking forward to it all week.

Hinamori had been absent during lunch breaks for the past couple of days, only appearing back in class right when the bell rings that he had begun to wonder...

"Oi, Earth to Geo."

"Hey, Yasuo." Not even acknowledging his friend's large hand waving an inch away from his face. Inihara just continued to be engrossed in his sketch.

"What's up with you lately?"

"Tired. It's been a long week."

"Come on, let's get out of the campus to grab lunch. And shouldn't you be celebrating? You just made both soccer and basketball varsity captain." The announcement was made through the intercom that morning, and he did just go through a whole session of congratulatory back pats and hair tousling.

"S'why I'm tired." He grumbled.

"Ahuh...but it doesn't explain –this!" Yasuo had snatched the page that his friend was doodling on. It was a beautiful sketch of Momo's profile, the loose strands from her hair bun even looked soft in the penciled portrait.

Shigeo stayed calm. "Give it back."

"Here jeeeez." Returning it on his friend's desk like it caught on fire. "Man, you've got it bad. You're all emo and shit. I mean, yeah she's cute and all, but the girl walks around like the ice queen. I don't think she'll give anyone the time of day."

Inihara ignored the comment while he continued to finish his drawing. "What day is it today, Yasuo?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Just making sure."

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

The girl poked her head out of the car window to shout. "Hinamori-san! Dad asked if we can give you a ride home?"

"No I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer Yuzu-chan!" Her usual polite way of declining these human courtesies.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow!"

Momo took a different course, determined to find these shinigami that had intruded her area. She picked a scenic route, passing through a grove of evergreen trees before rounding a corner.

"Yo, need help carrying those books?"

"Kyaaaah! To-Toushiro? What are you doing here?"

"Pulling some strings." He ignored her wide-eyed expression while taking her bag.

"And meddling!"

He studied her face for a few seconds then pinched her nose and leaned down to make their foreheads touch. "No, I'm not. We don't go in the same school." Referring to his Karakura High uniform, with the tie and the preppy vest.

She pulled away, her brown eyes becoming wide again. "But...who's with the babies, Shiro-chan?"

"Oi, calm down. You'd think I would just leave them? Matsumoto and Unohana-taicho volunteered to help. And Kama-san also offered to come by everyday." A crooked smile on his face while he scratched the back of his head. Still a little boggled at how eager all the women agreed when he asked for the favor. Almost fighting over the task.

"Ano, and how long are you going to be here for?"

"Can't wait to cast your lover aside, Hinamori? I barely just got here."

"Hush Shiro-chan! We are not lovers!" She had to raise a hand to cover his mouth, her cheeks red and worriedly looking around to see if anyone heard.

Hitsugaya firmly held her wrist, moving her hand off from his smirking lips then kissed it. "You're right, we're not just lovers. We are more than that if you've already forgotten."

"Not for everyone to know. Please Toushiro, I'm serious. You cannot be here!"

One of his brow twitched. "And why not?"

"Because you'll stir questions when all I want to do is blend in!"

"Yeah that might be hard. Considering you have a white-haired boyfriend that's enrolled in your school's biggest rival."

Momo's eyes narrowed while she studied that smug look on his face. "Tsk. You think it's all a joke, do you? It's my first mission Shiro-chan since being reinstated in the Gotei 13. If I can't do this one easy task..."

Toushiro let go of her hand. His face now devoid of humor as he brushed his thumb soothingly over her pursed lips. The touch did calm her down.

"Always so serious, my Hinamori."

She sighed and turned away then started to slowly walk, clutching her books against her chest. "I'm just a little uptight. I can't help it."

"How are you sleeping?"

"Fine." Still looking over her shoulder to see if any of her classmates take the same route home, not wanting to be seen walking next to this tall white-haired boy.

He had to keep his eyes from rolling before he stopped and shoved his hand down his pocket to get the gikongan, popping the green pill into his mouth.

"Walk the other way." He instructed his gigai.

Momo was a little caught off guard to walk next to his true and even more daunting form –with the captain's haori, zanpakuto and all.

Then it dawned on her._ The hollow thief, of course! _ The realization was followed by a resigned puff of air that fluttered her bangs.

Toushiro could feel the silence getting prolonged. "I don't know what's stranger, to be seen walking with me in the gigai or to be seen talking to yourself."

That made her laugh. "But at least this way, I wont have a whole mob of jealous girls after me for having such a handsome boyfriend. And I'd rather they think me weird so to leave me alone with questions and the mindless gossip."

He couldn't stop from rolling his eyes this time. "Girls are ridiculous. In this world and beyond, you know that?" Ruffling the top of her head, intentionally disentangling the carefully styled chignon.

"Oi Shiro-chan, stop!" She slapped his hand away and jumped to try to get at his hair.

He caught her wrist."Momo, your skirt is indecently short. I just saw what you're wearing underneath."

"And who told you to look down there? Pervert!" She teased dismissing his annoyed expression as she's still determined to tousle the top of his head.

"Tch. I didn't have to look that far."

"Pssh! You exaggerate."

"Pink. With the white chappies."

Momo loudly gasped. Feeling self-conscious now while she tried to pull the skirt lower. Toushiro couldn't hold it in any longer. Pulling her fast to the side and hid them in a nearby alley.

"Shiro–"

He kissed her three times. The first was to shut her up, the second lingered... it was soft and familiarizing, while the last one was...well, Momo couldn't remember how that went. She couldn't even remember her name.

Toushiro managed to break away, the deep masculine voice came out as a whisper. "Did you miss me?"

Her reply was a throaty whimper as his lips returned with more demand. Almost punishing her for being away this long. The gentle flicks of his tongue inside her mouth sent little jolts of heat throughout her entire body. Already imagining to have him inside of her, and getting even more impatient as they continued on with this torturous play.

He wasn't in his gigai so there was that slight overflow of reiatsu that made him taste even more sweet. So mind-numbingly sweet. Momo feasted on it, sucking on his bottom lip while her fingers threaded their way up to his hair, securing him in place. She could feel his hardened groin against her navel and was reminded yet again, of how this man never fails to trigger a feral response out of her, instinctively sliding her slender legs up and around his waist. Just clambering to be closer... _Mine. All mine._

He had her back against the wall as his strong hands roved to the top of her thighs, slowly pulling her stockings down so he can feel the satiny lengths of flesh. "Momo..."

"Yes, Shiro-chan..."

Both their phones beeped, interrupting this heated activity. Hitsugaya had already flipped his open; confirming a hollow detection while she was still trying to think, not quite sure of what she's looking for.

"Do you mind," he seemed to struggle to form the question,"if I take this call?"

"No...of course not." _As if she really had a choice._ Hinamori was pushed back and was kissed hungrily once again.

"Be ready when I get there." He said against her half open lips as he straightened her shirt and blazer.

Her breathing was heavy, still trying to find ground. "Hai... Toushiro."

The hand that reached to touch her cheek was a bit shaky. She held it closer and kissed his fingers while their eyes were arrested in a gaze, promising to fulfill each other's aching desires.

Momo then just happened to blink, and he was gone.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

….

* * *

**A/N: Well, they both got all sorts of messed up in that last scene. *fans self* Oh check out the Prelude Bach's Cello suite no. 1, G-major. You'll recognize it. It's a beautiful piece.**** Please review. Thank you. **


	45. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **07/05/2012 update. Yeah...a month late. X(

**Fluffometer: High.**

**Please re-read after a few days for it's a long chapter and I probably would change some stuff.**

A/N:** I apologize for the wait. Wow...I'm so late, it's not even funny. Gomen *bows low*. **

**Just FYI, Ichigo hasn't regained his powers yet. He's focused in finishing college at this time in my fic. And yes, this chapter starts where it left off from the last chapter. Thank you for reading and extra _extra_ thanks for leaving reviews. **

**PART II: WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

…

* * *

**Chapter 57**

* * *

…

* * *

Hinamori had been standing out in the terrace, absently raking her fingers through the underside of her long hair. She tried to divert her thoughts and count the stars that appeared, yet it was futile.

_I hope he's okay. It's been over an hour._

Worried when she recalled how unstable his hands were from the after-effects of their passionate kiss. _Possibly might have made him clumsy…which is very unlikely, but still..._

The sound of the front door shutting close eased her troubles some and completely dissipated when she made her way through the living room area and saw him (unharmed) by the foyer. He had his shoes already removed.

Hitsugaya loosened his tie while he casually surveyed the large apartment. His first time being in the place.

"You're late, taicho." His petite wife stood behind a couch, wearing a white robe and had her arms sternly crossed. Although her smile gave it away.

"Ah. I had to find my gigai then got held up by security downstairs." He leaned on the archway while shoving his hands into his khaki's pockets. "They assumed the Hitsugaya's were much older than just a couple of high school kids." He sighed, quite annoyed at having to waste thirty minutes of his time. He had to convince them, giving them the 'arranged marriage since birth' story to make this _all _more acceptable. _Humans and their absurd need for normalcy..._

"Ano...Shiro-chan. So is it okay?"

It softened the features when his lips slanted. His turquoise eyes strayed, leisurely taking in the amount of skin that the dip of her robe allowed. "That two sex-crazed teenagers are living together? Well, yeah. I made it up here, didn't I?"

"Is that how they really see us as?" She continued to fret, placing a fist over her chest.

"Will you not worry baka? It's fine. They made it a point that their clients' privacy is held in high priority."

His reassurance always means the world. Momo exhaled, smiling now as she finally let herself indulge. Loving how rakish the hair makes him look with its somewhat tamed spikes and the bangs almost covering his left eye...just so boyish and unruly, when he's really quite the opposite; for the captain is all about self-discipline.

"Hm. But don't you think it's weird Shiro-chan, how I was never questioned?"

The taicho pretended to think hard about it, then lifted his broad shoulders. "Hm... I don't know, perhaps because of my hair. It gives people the creeps."

"...Hai, you're right. It does give me the creeps."

"Yeah?" With a mischievous glint in his eye Toushiro took a step towards her. "Is that so?"

Momo moved a step away, using the couch as a barrier. "Shiro-chan, you better not." She warned. Not entertained by the idea of getting tickled for the next hour. The only disadvantage she could find to marrying her childhood friend. _The baka knows all my ticklish spots... and dammit, I mean all._

"What, I didn't say anything..." Though already predicting her next move.

Momo dashed out the terrace and straight into the connecting study area, taking full advantage of her familiarity with the place. She locked the sliding doors while talking just under her breath. "He'll never be able to catch me –EEEP!" She yelped, backing right into him.

"Why would I, if you'll just keep running into me? Baka." The distinct timbre of his voice sent cool titillating shivers down her spine. Toushiro had her in his arms, about ready to lightly bite down on the crook of her neck. But like an elusive nymph Momo lithely got away, her nervous laughter trailed as she ran back out to the spacious living room, and was feeling extremely lucky until she tripped on a cushion and landed face down on another. _Oof! _

_.__..The scheming bastard set traps by using all the decorative pillows!_

She turned over and wasn't the least bit surprised to see his face hovering above hers. A challenging smirk taunted, telling her to 'go ahead, see if you can get away.' And she did, quickly pushing him off and getting up at the same time yet Toushiro had her ankles, dragging her back down even before she could stand.

"Let go, you...jerk!" Momo squealed and tried to kick him off but slammed her head from the struggle, on the hard marbled floor.

"Ow."

He was instantly there, examining the injury. The horseplay all but disregarded. "Shit...tch. I'm sorry Momo. Are you alright? I didn't mean to."

..."I'm fine...but ittai... it just really _really_ hurts." She was overtly pouting while still rubbing the side of her head. Toushiro was guilt-stricken, moving to kiss it.

"Mou Shiro-chan...not there."

He pulled back. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here." Indicating her smiling lips.

...A relieved and warm expression flickered about his face as he easily obliged. He leaned down to capture her mouth in a long and weighty kiss. There was a low satisfied growl that escaped him when her arms tightened around his torso, glad to carry on where they had left things before that blasted hollow alarm.

Toushiro's heart quickened when she responded with a content sigh, instinctively roving his hands lower to cup her plump breasts and felt her nipples already taut and aroused under the fabric. She arched her body at his touch as her nails lightly clawed down his back.

Momo broke for air a few minutes later. "Toushiro..."

"Yes."

"Can you take this off?" She brazenly asked, referring to his uniform.

Hitsugaya reached both arms, tugging the vest from the back to pull it over his head. He flung it aside while she was already sitting up helping him with the shirt's buttons; her little fingers fumbling in her haste. Already focused on exposing the splendid expanse of muscled skin.

He helped her, impatience clouding his mind and was getting frustrated. "Kuso...fucking complicated... things..." They shared a chuckle when she was sliding the tie off and it got stuck behind one of his ears. But then everything turned serious again when he straightened to finally remove the shirt.

She had to swallow as her throat suddenly went dry. _It never fails... _"You're absolutely just breathtaking, my Shiro-chan." She said in a hush, her palms started on his cheek and leisurely smoothed its way down over the ridges of his perfect abdomen. He pulled her in, and Momo knew exactly where he wanted her to be, naturally wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt the ground move from underneath. Hitsugaya carried her, in a blind search towards the bedroom.

"Second hallway...the double entry to the left." She breathed against his neck, then reverted to tasting and inhaling his cool familiar scent.

He followed her directions and opened the said chamber. "Whoa...you robbed the candle store, Hinamori?"

She grinned and purposely letting her legs slide down over his buttocks before her toes touched the carpeted floor. "You said be ready, so I did Shiro-chan... I wanted it to be romantic." Momo explained while she unbuckled his belt.

He gently brushed the bangs that framed her small face, visibly pleased. "Thank you. This is...nice." Admitting to like how the candles reminded him of being surrounded by her reiatsu, even more so when her hand reached down into his boxer brief and smoothed over his rigid arousal. She lowered her gaze and marveled to feel and see his hardened cock, just emanating of power and throbbed of the imminent pleasures to come. Momo peered up with fervent brown eyes, then so slowly brushed the tip of her warm tongue on one of his nipple, and sucked.

"...And are you done...being a tease?"

"No." Momo smiled coyly then backed away, making sure they didn't lose eye contact even when she carefully climbed on the center of the bed and knelt. Beckoning him after she had shrugged off her robe to reveal the skimpy lace outfit. "But now I am."

"Good. Because it's my turn."

* * *

…

* * *

The sateen sheets rustled against their moving bodies...

And as if everything was on slow motion, glazed teal eyes were enraptured by the hypnotic undulation of her hips as she took him in in every thrust. She chose to be in this position, in their third round of lovemaking and giving him the privilege to see everything at his heart's content. His gaze followed the sheen of perspiration that lined the valley in between her breasts as the candles silhouetted her graceful form, elongating its feminine curve when she tilted her head further.

It was some minutes later when a few whispered words were exchanged, in between ragged breaths and moans...

"I'm almost there, Shiro-chan."

"Are you...?"

"Come... with me. Please."

He gulped at the sultry plea. "Not yet love..." Wanting to prolong in the indulgence.

"Come with me...now."

"Ahh..." His head jerked back as he felt her came, soaking his core. The slickness and the clenching of her walls left him with no choice but to succumb. He rolled them over and pinned her down, plunging deeply until he too was in the climax.

...

Both were extremely satisfied once the quivers in their bodies subsided, always loving this sweet feel of synchronized release.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Steam curled and layered a small part of the ceiling when she walked out from the bathroom. Hinamori had a towel wrapped around her while she noisily moved about the room, paying not much heed to the man splayed on his stomach and deeply asleep on the large bed. She was running a little late as she had forgotten to set her alarm clock the night before.

Momo was now hastily combing her wet hair in front of the mirror when she noticed the hickie on the side of her neck.

"Ugh. Baka Toushiro!" She huffed and consequently just decided to leave her hair down as she had no time to cover it with makeup.

The clock on the wall indicated she was going to miss the bus if she stayed another five minutes on her appearance, hurriedly stuffing the hem of the white shirt into her skirt while flinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She was about to leave the room when she glanced at the rumpled bed, almost forgetting that it was occupied.

_He looks so young when in sleep…_ She mused, tenderly running her hand through his white hair and left him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Shiro-chan."

Momo tugged the sheet to cover him up but froze from seeing the large bruise-like injury that marked the length of his spine. It was something that she's never encountered before (considering her short experience in the 4th Division) with its spider-web and veiny appearance. She cringed while tracing her fingers over it, "Mou...how did you get this?"

_ I'll ask him about it later... _

* * *

….

* * *

….

* * *

Inihara was busily looking through his phone, with both soccer and basketball practice schedules laid on his desk. He wasn't aware that the drone of morning chatter suddenly died down when she entered the room.

Yasuo threw a balled up paper, bouncing it off his head. He scowled at his friend, who was avidly pointing at the reason.

And it did explain both why the room was quiet and why the males had their mouths left agape. For it was the first time to see the girl's waist-length hair left undone.

Momo was rapt in her phone having just received a message from Abarai-taicho and unaware that the first few buttons on her shirt were unfastened, showing some ample cleavage. He thought she looked down-right ravishing, just dripping of sex appeal. And not being aware of it just makes her even more perfect. There was a strong sense to make his intent public,_ if they aren't aware of it yet. _Much like how male mammals would 'mark their territory', only that she isn't his territory but is currently working on it._.._

Recess finally came. He waited for Hinamori to get up and leave the room before following her to the lockers.

Momo was focusing on Yuzu's reiatsu while placing the babies' pictures that Toushiro had brought on the side of the narrow compartment.

"Oi, I didn't know you were a bunhead." He was leaning on his side against the empty wall, which was conveniently next to her locker.

"Oh hey, Inihara-kun. A bunhead?"

"Ballet." He indicated her dance shoes hanging from the hook.

"Oh. Yes, I'm new to it all."

"Yeah? Well you look like you were born to be one." Referring to her usually prim and unruffled appearance.

Hinamori smiled finding it absolutely funny that someone would think her poised. "Hm. Thank you."

"Is that your baby sister?"

Momo looked at the image of Kokone that was still in her hand. "Uhm yeah."

"If not for the color of her eyes, she looks exactly like you."

Her smile wasn't short of affectionate when she looked at the picture again. Kokone in mid-reach of a hell butterfly perched on the tip of Toushiro's finger. The infant's mouth was shaped in a perfect "o" in pure wonder and sparkle-eyed delight. "So I've heard."

... Inhihara waited for her to tape the photo inside the locker and walked beside her as she made her way back in class. "So...how did you do in that test yesterday?" He queried, just finding more relevant topics before the bell rings. Referring to the music exam that had prevented him from talking to her the day before.

"Ok, I guess. I'm not so sure." Momo finally faced him to bid him a good day when she noticed...

"What? I've grown another spare head?" He was amused instead of uncomfortable. Very flattered actually to have her full attention.

"Where are your glasses?"

"I'm wearing contacts. It's required for basketball practice."

"Oh." She couldn't help but look disappointed. It was like staring at the transformed Aizen, the amiable facade all but disappeared.

"I could put them back on if you want." His desperation to please her was getting rather comical, thanking God for not having any of his friends nearby to eavesdrop because they would surely find his behavior hilarious.

"No, silly!" She giggled but quickly sobered, "Ah...but I have to go. I'll see you later, Inihara-kun."

"Hai. See ya." Giving up for the moment as there's still 6th period to come. Though Shigeo was unable to suppress a dreamy sigh, openly regarding her back as she returned to her desk.

* * *

...

* * *

"Is there something wrong with your neck, Inihara-san?" The music teacher was a little curious as well as annoyed, for the boy had been quite distracted lately ever since they've been separated into groups according to their seating arrangements.

Shigeo looked one more time, all the way behind the class, wanting to ascertain that Hinamori indeed changed seats and consequently had her belonging to a different band other than his own.

"Can I ask to change groups, sensei?" He confided with his most charming smile.

"I'm afraid not. Every band needs a strong lead and you happen to be the one for this group." She was unfazed and explained it in a way where her decision should no longer be questioned –and left it at that, wandering off to check on the other students.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Toushiro decided to wait by the drop off/pick up area which also happens to be by the school's parking lot. An eyebrow arched with the dead give-away that these students here are a different breed compared to the ones in Karakura High, from his quick scan of Mercedez Benz's and BMW's that lined the lot. He squinted up with slight discontent as a ray of light somehow dodged the shading trees and shone on his face. Hitsugaya moved a step over to avoid the unwelcomed beam and resumed his wait by leaning his back on the wall with one foot flat against it. A hand in one pocket to complete the picture.

He became immersed in his phone as Matsumoto had just sent him a message, worriedly asking where Kokone's favorite doll would be. He suggested to look under the bed and pillows and under Zennyu's toys as the little rascal would occasionally hide it, to annoy his sister.

* * *

…

* * *

_Thank God it's Friday. _

Nakasone wanted to celebrate, texting her friends to come over her house (and compare gossip) but not before she gets some beauty sleep. She was in such a hurry to get out of school that she faked an illness just so to get out thirty minutes early and bypass the traffic.

She was now in front of her car, rummaging through her purse for the keys when his white hair caught her eye. He was wearing a black hooded jacket over the distinct uniform of the rival school, while the shirt's collar was propped high due from his tie being haphazardly loosened. The boy's shoulders were wide and his build was unmistakably strong and masculine.

She didn't know that she was slowly making her way towards him, like a moth to a flame. Utterly mesmerized by the chiseled profile _and that...that gorgeous hair__. _Nakosone's life flashed before her eyes and imagined bringing him home to meet her parents. O_h how proud would they be to have the family trait continued on to more generations! _A Generation of beautiful fair haired beings. She pictured her lavish wedding with this handsome stranger as her husband, their four little children chasing each other in the gardens...

Kat came to, quickly grooming herself while he's still preoccupied. Her fingers combed through the platinum blonde tresses and flipped it away from her face. She then readied her most dazzling smile, so sure of it's effectiveness on the opposite sex and putting an extra_ umpf _to it as this calls for her best performance yet. _  
_

"Hi. You're not from around here, are you?"

Toushiro so subtly glanced up from his phone that she missed it. And thinking that he didn't hear her, she repeated the question.

_What gave it away?_ Was what he wanted to say but held back on the snarky comment and instead settled with a "No."

It irked her that he didn't look at her once but then found it extremely cute, realizing that he must be very shy. "My name is Nakasone Kat. And you are?"

It is no secret that Hitsugaya generally isn't fond of humans, especially the loud persistent kind that always _has_ to say something. He flipped the phone close to put it in his pocket and only then did he meet her stare. "I'm waiting for someone."

The girl was speechless for a moment to see the cerulean orbs, its rare color along with the beautiful locks were strikingly god-like... and just beyond dreamy. His cold arrogant attitude would be perfect once they take over the family's business in the future. _Indeed, Dad would be so proud! _She inwardly squealed.

Hitsugaya privately cursed himself for not just waiting up on one of the sturdy branches. He straightened and started to do just that.

"Wait!"

_Tch. Now what?_ He half-turned as an acknowledgement.

"You never gave me your name."

Knowing that it wouldn't make a difference and just so to stop her from pestering him, he dryly replied. "Hitsugaya Toushiro." And walked away.

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

Momo's phone buzzed the second the Kurosaki car turned into the corner and disappeared. She then followed the instructions in the message.

_...In one of the trees that lined the exit gate._

"Tsk. But there are so many." She groaned under her breath, bewildered at the number of trees surrounding the campus. With her lack of sleep from the night before, it made for a long drawn out day so she wasn't up for playing hide and seek at the moment.

"Over here." He was right behind her, lazily leaning on a bark as if he'd been there all this time.

Momo spun, only to be pulled in by the waist for a breath-defying kiss, her feet dangled from being lifted off the ground. Hitsugaya took his time even after when the kiss slackened, softly stroking his lips upon hers... he then flashed her a lopsided smile after he's had his temporary fill.

"Hey. I've forgotten, how good you look in jeans."

She blinked a couple of times and had to shake her head once to rid herself of the daze. "Hey...oi, Toushiro..." Quickly stepping away to put some safe distance in between them. Her eyes frantically shifted from side to side. "Tsk. I thought I told you, you can't be here!"

"Relax Hinamori. It's Friday, everyone couldn't wait to dash out of this place."

_...He's right. It's pretty empty._ She collected herself but still didn't dare come near the handsome knave. Although Momo suddenly just realized something, narrowing her eyes as she scrutinized his face. "You're good... You're very, _very _good."

Despite having no idea what she was talking about, the taicho boyishly grinned before inserting his hands into his pockets. "Thanks. I do try."

Momo briefly raised her eyes to the skies at his play of male bravado. "You, taicho, is a master of distraction."

"Er...now somehow that didn't sound like a compliment."

Momo held in a laugh. "Because it wasn't, baka. It's just that all this time and I still don't know why you're here."

"You could say that I was the one being distracted," he corrected and turned serious, "I had no intention of misleading you Momo... but I'm here on Kurosaki's request. A task that I've been putting off for awhile." _And what better time to do some business, when given the opportunity to also be with his wife?_

"And what's that?"

"To talk some sense into Karin. To have her focus on school and leave this hollow-hunting to us shinigami." Ichigo knew that if there's one person that could get into his stubborn sister's head that it'd be her good friend, Toushiro.

"Oh. I see..."

"It's just for a few days, Momo. If I can't convince her then I'm to arrange some of my officers to be on close watch."

"Of course..."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

Inihara was glad that there was basketball practice today, despite his teammates' grumbling of having it on a Friday. It was a great means for him to work out all these frustrations that had built up over the course of the week. He threw his bags in the back and jumped in the driver's seat. Exhaling as he tipped his neck to look up at the clouds when her face easily occupied his thoughts.

_Why is she avoiding me? At the same time, he knew she was attracted to him –not as much as he's attracted to her, but it's attraction nonetheless. So what's the deal?_ He thought he had them all figured out. But for the first time, this girl... has him completely stumped. He closed his eyes and sighed. Welcoming a mental scene of her arms wrapping around him, his nose buried in her dark silky mane, the sound of her laugh pleasantly ringing in his ears...

_Snap out of it retard. You ain't doing much just sitting here. _He reminded himself while inserting the key to start the engine. Shigeo was looking forward to take a detour on the way home, where hardly any cops ventured and where he can drive his car close to its capacity as the speed would always calm his mind. He hand gestured 'later' to some of his friends and drove. Ready to step hard on the gas and zoom out of there, when he saw her in between the trees. Like a sixth sense, he knew it was her.

She was hugging a book against her chest, and seemed uncomfortable as someone was speaking to her. Hinamori appeared very upset, and that white-haired stranger was the cause of it. He put the car in park and got out, halting a few feet in front of her.

"Hinamori, are you alright?"

Hitsugaya's icy glare riveted at the interruption, summing up this stranger who posted just right behind him and called his wife without any form of an honorific.

"Inihara-kun! Ah-what are you still doing here?"

"Team practice. Are you okay? I can give you a lift home."

"No! I mean I'm okay but I don't need a ride–"

"Is this guy bothering you?"

Momo was taken aback, quickly glancing from one guy to the next, noticing their tense interaction. She wasn't surprised at her husband's attitude but rather baffled at Inihara's protective one, not sure where it is all coming from. "No, no of course not. This is Toushiro...a friend of mine. Toushiro this is Inihara-kun, a classmate."

Hitsugaya straightened to his full height and turned slowly, his hands clenched inside his pockets while Shigeo remained where he was and now had his arms crossed. Both their legs slightly braced apart. Their build almost similar, with the human boy just about an inch taller.

Hinamori felt extremely awkward at this point, knowing that neither one will initiate a handshake. _Ugh. This is stupid. _As her mind was still trying to absorb the news of Toushiro spending a lot of time with Karin. Although she managed to bow her head and blurt out a "Sumimasen, but I think the bus is here" and scurried away, leaving them on their own to settle this non-existent dispute.

Inihara went after her. He wanted to make sure that she gets in the bus safely, but his way was abruptly deterred.

"You heard her. She doesn't need your help." Toushiro reminded, with a hint of warning.

The color of the obstruction's eyes symbolized the dangers and vastness of the ocean that Shigeo has to tread in order to get to Hinamori. A realization that didn't surprise him one bit –aware that this pursuit, was never meant to be easy.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

**A/N: Will update soon. Please review.**


	46. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **08/13/ 2012 update.

**A/N: Wooow. So effing late. Sorry. I made it nice and long for ya, didn't I? ^^' Ehehe. I had been sooo lazy. Oh, I just thought to add that Rangiku was the one who set up Momo's apartment in the real world.**

**Uhm...but here ya go. It starts off where we left off last chapter. :) Thank you for your time. Please read and review. **

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**Chapter 58**

* * *

Ever since Momo had decided not to take the bus and opted to walk home, Hitsugaya had followed her from two blocks away. He knew she's aware of him being nearby yet just continued to ignore him. Noticing that her shoulders were still stiff when she entered the coffee shop.

He gave her some time before following suit, though regretted it when he saw the male server starting to get all nice and chummy-like. The boy lingered after he'd already set Momo's tea on the table, confidently giving her tips on the best places to go in town. "I tell you what, if you don't mind waiting for a couple of hours when my shift is done, I'll be glad to show you around."

Hinamori glanced at the door when the customer entered, he was coming towards them and was relieved to see him since the waiter was getting just a little bit too talkative. "That really won't be necessary but thank you, this tea is delicious." She took a sip, holding the cup with both hands to warm them and not letting go when she set it down on the table. Her eyes remained downcast even when Toushiro pulled the chair out and sat in front of her.

His glare, for the time being, was deathly directed at the male server. The glacial daggers didn't relent until the waiter went back into the kitchen and didn't bother coming back out. Satisfied, Hitsugaya crossed his arms as he now had his attention on her, organizing the questions in his head regarding Inihara...

"Care to tell me who that guy was, and why he was inclined to give you a ride home, as if he does it on a regular basis?"

Her brown eyes flashed, defensive. "It was just that one time Shiro-chan, when I had to carry the cello home."

"And I can't help but notice the striking resemblance–"

"That's irrelevant. I was just making friends as you, taicho, had strongly encouraged."

That got him to stop, the green-eyed monster slowly retreating into its dark and shallow cave. _She's right, I did_. ...

Toushiro moved to hold her hands that were still grasping the cup, but she quickly held them back away from his touch. His fists clenched. "I'm sorry, I kind of lost it back there."

"It's fine." Although her eyes were still unable to meet his.

He understood her reservations and reached for her hands again, holding it firm to emphasize the truth in his words. "Must you still need proof of how strongly bounded I am to you? Because there is nothing going on between me and Karin. You have to know that." And thought it ridiculous, that he had to actually say it out loud.

Momo took a couple seconds, taming her ill-directed temper and slowly looked up. She felt silly from getting jealous, but she also wanted to point something out before apologizing. "You're totally oblivious to it Toushiro, it's not even funny."

"What is?" he asked with an eyebrow arched. He crossed his arms again, ready to hear it.

"I mean...do you look at yourself in the mirror?"

"Sure I do."

Momo shook her head, not referring to how his clothes being always impeccably donned. "No, but do you _really_ look at yourself?"

"I'm not sure at what you mean."

"My point exactly. You have no idea just how..._hot _you look. Because you, taicho, is considered a heart-throb sensation –especially to these high school girls. They'll drop their panties for you in a heartbeat."

The mental scene of underwear dropping everywhere was a little disturbing that a change of subject was in place. He was about to say something but Momo continued, "Which leads me to say this: yes, I trust you yet it's these hormone-driven girls that I can't trust when _they're _around you."

Disapproval lined the austere features as he leaned forward on the table, wanting to also argue a point, "And what about the string of boys at your heels? What's your excuse as they seem to stalk your every move?"

Hinamori almost choked on her tea. "They don't stalk! They all just feel sorry for me. To them, I look like this make-over project of some sort, not something pretty. No way."

"I see. And what do you make of your husband? Who never pities you and who happens to know that you're the most beautiful person to grace his world?" he was becoming amused and curious at the same time. _The idiot is so clueless._

"A fool, who's now stuck with me."

"Ah and you're a much bigger fool, for having no idea of your staggering effects on men. I'm crazy about you baka, that should be adequate proof," he said with finality.

"While you–"

"Enough Momo. This argument is pointless and therefore over."

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

She finally caught up to him as he chose to get ahead; his expression clouded while he brooded. Their conversation in the coffee shop had ended tense and it set the tone for their remaining walk home.

Hinamori warily slipped her hand into his and twined their fingers together. "I'm sorry Shiro-chan," she urged him to stop then peered up, "...you know that I love you right?"

The deep creases in between the white brows were sternly set, yet his hand slowly reached to touch her chin. He nodded once. "Hai. And I love you."

With their hands still tightly clasped she sighed, smiled in a dreamy way then started to walk again. Reveling in the now lighthearted and quiet stroll.

"So...it's the weekend, what did you want to do Shiro-chan?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we first need to get home and talk to the twins. Then maybe watch this movie that everyone in school was talking about..."

…

…

The city lights, along with the glowing embers in the fireplace, created an interesting display of shadows on the ceiling right above the bed. Toushiro had an arm propped behind his head while he idly stared aloft; quite exhausted and exceedingly content.

They didn't even make it to the movies last night as Momo had changed her mind and just spent the entire evening in bed, attacking him as he unsuspectingly waited in the terrace while she supposedly dressed.

"Hn." The taicho snorted with a half-smirk, remembering about a month ago, to eavesdrop in on a conversation that his men were having in the hallways. The officer was bragging about the best night of his life, quote unquote _"she fucked my brains out!"_ And Hitsugaya agreed, for that's exactly how he's feeling at the moment. His mind was presently absent, and lacked sense to describe this any better.

Hinamori stirred in her sleep. The dark hair fanned across his chest like a blanket made of silk, while a languid arm draped over his waist. She moved her little fingers to scratch her nose and heaved out a loud sigh, snuggling closer to his body.

Toushiro reached for the comforter and moved it to clad her bare back just when he caught the quick flash of his phone by the bedside table; a distinct alarm that's specifically set when it goes off.

Reluctantly, he lightly squeezed Momo's hand and kissed the top of her head. Telling her that he had to go.

"Hmmm...no Shiro-chan. Stay." She held his waist tighter.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't go." Encircling her arm further and tangled their legs even more.

"You're being childish, Bed-wetter."

Hinamori finally turned up to face him and stuck her tongue out. "Am I? Well you don't see me hurrying out every time Yuzu-chan leaves their house."

"Yuzu, never leaves the house at this time nor is she on a suicide mission to kill hollows either." He pointed out, and with a little more force he disentangled her tight hold.

"Hmpf." Momo crossed her arms and now faced the other direction while he pulled up his dark jeans with that black hooded jacket shrugged over a white shirt.

Toushiro whispered, brushing his lips on the small of her back. "Please love, go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

* * *

…

* * *

.…

* * *

….

* * *

She was upside down on the couch with the remote in her hand; flitting through the hundreds and hundreds of TV channels. _Seriously, who needs all these talk shows?_

Momo tried to watch a couple of movies but it didn't quite help as her eyes always darted to the clock. Wondering where he is, what he's doing... and with whom.

All she received was a vague short text that he got held up at the Uruhara shop about some soul modifier contraption or something..._bleh._ Hinamori sat upright, with a sudden urge to go hunt for hollows outside the confines of the city. Disappointed too, for now just coming up of the idea when she could have saved herself hours and hours of boredom...and anxiety.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*...*Ding...dong*

_Eh? Who could this be? _And from what she could see in the peephole, it was Takeharu. She found it a little odd that he was standing too close to the door, unable for her to get a proper view. Momo slowly opened it and was greeted by his trapped expression. For the young man's nape was snugly fitted in between the voluminous breasts. One boob rested on each of his shoulder.

Gulping loudly, the bellhop announced. "Hitsugaya-san...y-you have visitors."

"Momo-chaaaan!" exclaimed the 10th division fukutaicho then it was followed by gales of laughter and cheers. They crowded around her, overwhelming her with tight, meaningful hugs.

"Rangiku? Rukia! Ise-san! Yourichi-san!...Inoue-san?" _Nemu-san, Kiyone-san and even Soifon...taicho?!_ "What are you all doing here?"

Nanao plunked her hands on her hips. "Rukia's bachelorette. Honestly Momo, you haven't been reading the WA's announcements have you?"

"Oi, don't blame her. Blame Renji for not forwarding her her mail. I reminded that baka too." Rukia defended as she was busy looking around the gorgeous apartment, then giddily ran to join the others "oohing" as they found the terrace.

"Anyway Momo-chan...there. I messaged taicho just now, telling him not to bother coming home since we're all getting ready here."

"Where are we going?" excited at having to spend a night with all her girlfriends.

"Dinner, then off to a nightclub in the city. Future little Mrs. Abarai over there begged not to go to a stripclub, a total shame if you ask me," and her voluptuous friend did look disappointed while straightening her hair in front of the mirror.

"Where did you want these, Matsumoto-san?" asked Takeharu, referring to the handful of dresses hanging on the rolling rack and wrapped in plastic.

"Oh yes, just over here. Well, isn't he just so helpful...and cute!" Rangiku gushed, making the man blush.

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

_Baka Matsumoto and her stupid parties._

The taicho privately grumbled while he turned a page of the Sereitei Journal. Not too happy of being banned out of his own apartment. The sliding doors opened to Tsukabishi holding a porcelain kettle, making his way to the round table to refill the captain's second cup of tea.

"Thank you, Tessai." Hitsugaya said behind the newspaper.

The tall man nodded. "Uruhara said that you are welcome to stay here as long as you need, taicho. Dinner is at 6pm." Kisuke had also known about the bachelorette party and aware that the young captain needed a temporary place to stay for a few hours... or more.

"Ah, thank you but that won't be necessary. I'm heading back [to Soul Society] after this cup." He'd decided to check in on the children and his division; the latter of which he knew was left to his fourth seat to run (and which he didn't mind at all).

Loud, muffled thuds were heard just outside the other entrance. It opened as Abarai, in his gigai form with ripped jeans and a gray sweater, clumsily stumbled in as if someone had forcefully nudged his head from the back. "You do the asking. This is your party after all, not mine." Said Ichigo, also dressed in jeans and his black university jacket, followed the redhead into the room.

"Fine, geez." Renji grimaced, adjusting his ponytail. "Heya, Hitsugaya-taicho. Tessai-san."

"Well hello freeloader– I mean, Abarai-taicho. Kurosaki-san. Would you like some tea?"

"Ah. That'd be great, thanks Tessai-san." Ichigo politely replied while he sat down, trying hard not to laugh at the vein that appeared on Renji's face.

"Can you fucking believe that? Still calling me a freeloader..." the redhead mumbled towards Tsukabishi's back as he left to fetch their beverage.

Hitsugaya lowered the paper to see two awkwardly grinning faces, directed at him. Renji cleared his throat before he began.

"Madarame planned a bachelor's party for me tonight."

"Count me out." Toushiro curtly declined as he took a sip of tea, lifting the paper to start reading again.

"But taicho! We need someone of your...influence to be there. Kira had invited Ichimaru, and I had already invited Hisagi–"

"And who's running my division?"

"Ukitake-taicho." The said captain was also invited but he wasn't feeling healthy enough to party, and just volunteered to help keep things in order.

"So Toushiro, eto...we need for you to be there just in case things get out of hand," Ichigo finished for his friend, "since I can't be of any use."

"Yeah, and we need someone who can hold his liquor."

"Ah, I see." A captain class bodyguard on stand by while they drown in debauchery.

"So...you in?" Abarai ascertained.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"No going to strip clubs."

"Fine." Kurosaki was quick to agree.

Abarai shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

…

* * *

But unbeknownst to them, the strip club was instead brought over to their party.

Sitting in between Gin and Yumichika, Hitsugaya had his head bowed while massaging the bridge of his nose. _Tch. Idiot...I should have been more specific._

There were three girls inside the large party bus that Ikakku had rented. Nimbly grinding and gyrating their groins against the metal poles that were so conveniently placed in the center aisle. The red light was dim but it was just enough to see them shed one article of clothing at a time until only star-shaped stickers were left to cover their nipples, and those strings that were such sorry excuse for underwear.

And within the next ten minutes, as if the show wasn't appalling enough, the three girls started tongue kissing and fondling each other...

"Oi Ikkaku...where did you find this shit?" Shuuhei asked under his breath, looking quite calm despite the panic in his voice.

"...Eh?" the bald-headed man was slack-jawed; too stunned to reply.

Ichigo and Izuru had their hands slapped over their eyes, yet were still unable to look away, watching from the small gaps in between their fingers. While Renji, Chad, and Ishida found the floor quite riveting during the whole one-hour ride.

"Nightclub. Last stop." The host interrupted over the lewd, dubstep music.

"Thank Kami." Hissed Toushiro between gritted teeth, briskly getting up towards the exit. He was the first one off the vehicle.

"Uhh...we'll just take the train home. No need to wait for us from here." He heard Madarame explain to the party host.

...

Toushiro was inhaling the fresh air, looking up at the starless night as everyone else were getting off the bus. The rush of relief etched on the handsomely defined features.

Someone stood beside him, also admiring the same scene. "Yare, yare...ain't that some crazy shit? And that's comin' from me. What d'ya say we get a drink after that, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Gin encouraged, sensing the all-too-serious taicho's reluctance to be a part of this tomfoolery.

Hitsugaya smoothed out the small wrinkles on his charcoal gray tailored suit, aligning his black tie. And to Ichimaru's surprise the captain nodded, "Yeah, I could use one." Then followed the others disappear into the club. Gin smiled, straightening his own similar-looking suit in navy with the silver tie, before going in.

The music was slightly muffled at first but soon blared once they made it deep into the large darkened area. The dancefloor was huge, located a few steps down from the bar. There was only one girl dancing, with a drink in hand. And from what the multicolored spotlights allowed, she was wearing a really snug, short white dress. A tiara made of diamonds and pearls adorned her head with a red sash over one shoulder.

**_We found love in a hopeless place  
__We found love in a hopeless place..._**

Her white pumps made her silken legs look endless as most of the men in the room just stared at her svelte form. And it's all they could do really, since the feisty little thing would offer knuckle sandwiches if they come any closer. Though she tripped and lost her balance, falling forward to the floor. Three of her friends ran to her rescue, as well as her drink which she agilely made sure not to spill even if she lost all dignity.

Ichimaru's lip curled as he was watching the whole thing from the bar. "Heh. I think the little princess had a tad too much to drink."

"Hn." Toushiro glanced over his shoulder; uninterested. Then turned around to lean forward so the bartender didn't have to strain to hear. "Vodka on the rocks."

"Make that two." Ichigo butted in.

"There's a fine selection of girls prancing about," Ikkaku pointed out as he joined them at the bar, also taking a seat.

"I'm not here for the girls, Madarame. I'm here for the alcohol...Hennesy shot please. Oi, what's your name boy?" Abarai asked one of the bartenders, " I have a feeling we'll be good friends by the end of tonight."

"Call me Matt."

Renji counted the heads, "Actually make that ten shots, Matt. And keep it open, tab's on me." Although somewhat grumbling now as he untied his ponytail and bandana. Annoyed at his friend for that distasteful orgy they've just witnessed.

There were a group of girls that all came out from the restroom, hurriedly joining their other friends that had a table by the dancefloor. There was one that lagged behind, and in her rush to catch up she also tripped, her small purse slid across the floor and hit Izuru's shoe. Getting his attention.

"Oi, are you alright?" Kira asked while he helped her up.

"Yes. Ahehe. I'm fine, th-thank you. It's these damned heels, we're not use to wearing them...eh? Kira-taicho?"

"Kiyone...Kotetsu-fukutaicho?"

She quickly removed her hands from his hold and pulled the bottom of her skimpy silver dress lower. "Ano... is that Kurosaki-san with you? And... Abarai-taicho? Oh no."

"What are you doing here?" The captain curiously asked. _And wearing that scandalous... piece of cloth that would make the soutaicho finally die of nosebleed?!_

"Eto...I have to go. Bye," in a haste to tell Rangiku.

"Right. Bye." Izuru's eyes followed where she scurried off to. His pupils shrunk when all the girls' head whipped to look at his direction, the tall gold-haired one just glared; and scathingly so, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Matsumoto whipped her thick curls away from her face and broke away from the group, then stomped across the dance floor. The human males in the club just gawked of course, not quite believing that one of the models in their playboy magazines had jumped out of the page.

"Erm...Madarame. I think you need to handle this one." Kira gave a heads up.

Ikkaku knew what was coming the second he, too, recognized the faces. Swallowing down the shot before meeting the buxom fukutaicho halfway in the center. He had to tilt his head up to meet her furious stare, her pink pumps adding a few inches of leverage.

"You idiot, how dare you follow us!" Pointing a hot pink-polished finger that matched her small dress.

"Oi you just wait a minute," a vein ticked on his cheek, "I didn't plan to go here. It was part of the bachelor's package...and oi, how about you get that finger away from my face."

"Or what, baldy?..."

Ichimaru observed for a few minutes. "This should be interesting," he said before joining Hisagi and Isane who's trying to alleviate the heated confrontation.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was already by the DJ's booth waiting for a perfect moment to surprise Orihime, who was shyly attempting to put in a request to play a song...

Renji and Rukia were super-glued together, their suggestive and sex-simulated dance in perfect accordance with the adulterated atmosphere.

**_Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine..._**

The couple blended in as more people crowded into the floor, the petit girl's back pushed closer against Abarai's front; his hands ran up the sides of her body while she openly allows it. Giving not a hint of doubt that they belong to each other.

**_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place... _**

Toushiro took his time with the glass of vodka. Thankful that he's left alone for once, and not really sure why he agreed to do this in the first place. Nor cared what the men are up to when they scattered away all of a sudden. For the taicho had other concerns.

_I wonder what she's doing at the moment..._

He contemplated while swirling the ice cubes in the now half-empty glass. _I'll find out as soon as I leave this place. _Hitsugaya took the last swig; feeling much better after.

The bartender slid another glass in front of him. "This is from that young lady over there."

"Tell her 'no thanks.'" Not bothering to acknowledge the gesture. He left more tip and also paid for the offered drink then stood up to leave.

Matt came back. "She promised to leave you alone once you have this toast," he leaned in closer, "and trust me when I say this man, but this girl here is something to look at. A whole lot of them came in, and none were interested in any of the men. So consider yourself lucky that one has set their eyes on you."

_Sounds like a stalker_, he inwardly concluded from his experience with those crazy fangirls in Soul Society. But Toushiro adhered, planning to pretend and take the drink with him and just toss it in a trash bin on his way out. Not really in a mood to hurt anyone's feelings tonight. _Okay, maybe just Abarai's..._

He finally looked up and subtly raised the glass to the lady, the bartender moved aside so they can make the friendly toast from across the bar. It was Momo raising her glass back, a soft lopsided smile upon her glossed lips. She wore a strapless dark silk dress that hugged her figure with her hair left free, cascading in long thick waves and side-swept in an extremely provocative way.

Toushiro almost dropped the drink. Quickly gaining his balance and finally looking around to make sense of everything, recognizing all the familiar faces in the club. Matsumoto and Ikkaku seemed to have come to a compromise (the bald man offered to pay for all of the women's expenses for the night.) While the others were either dancing or huddled in merry conversations.

_Huh._ Amused at the night's outcome.

"She also asked if you would do the honor and make the toast."

Toushiro finally smiled before replying. "Sure, why not," and made his way to stand in front of _the girl._

"And what are we toasting to?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"For making me the happiest man."

Their glasses clinked, tilting the drinks up to their lips without losing eye contact. Matt smirked as he continued to secretly regard the pair, his best matchmaking accomplishment yet. For the attraction was instantaneous. _Heck, I think it was love at first sight._

"What's your name?" Momo resumed the flirtatious charade while perusing his attire. A thrill rushed up her nape to see him so immaculately gorgeous.

"Toushiro. Shiro-chan, for short."

"You look much too serious to be called 'Shiro-chan'."

He grinned. "So are you married, engaged?"

Hinamori held out her hand, displaying her rings. "Yes. Married, and very much so."

"Then we already have something in common," he surmised, bringing her hand up against his lips. "I'm married too. That makes for a great start, don't you think?"

Her musical laughter filled the air, "How about we start by you asking my name?"

Matt almost choked on his chewing gum as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, now thinking himself a certified home-wrecker. Hitsugaya and Momo were having too much fun to notice anything else however...

"Forgive me, I'm not well-versed in picking up girls."

With her black 3-inch high heels shoes, Hinamori didn't need to tip her toes as much as she clasped her hands behind his neck. "So instead, you sweep them off their feet?"

"How am I doing so far?" he was actually a little curious.

"Toushiro, you don't even have to try."

She brought his head down for a kiss, and not just any kiss. It was something to show the men that had harassed her for the last hour that this is her type. A man sent down from the heavens; a guardian. Beautiful, strong and a heart so pure that no one can compare. There were some low whistles and a "hoo, well that didn't take long" from an inconspicuous audience.

... Hitsugaya began to feel that constriction in his groin, as her fingers clutched tighter in his hair; her tongue began to ravish his mouth with familiar ease.

He broke off to ask, "Momo...Matsumoto wouldn't mind if I steal you away, would she?"

She sighed, from both the disappointment that he'd ceased the kiss and from now facing the inevitable truth. "Yes, she would...hm?" the music had unexpectedly stopped and the lights went off. It was then followed by a few short beats of the upcoming song before stopping again.

"EEEEK! Momo-san, this is it, it's our song! Here, drink two gulps of this and you won't be nervous anymore. Come on!" Hitsugaya felt his wife being dragged away by three giggling girls. Leaving him alone in the dark.

Green laser-like lights fanned from the ground and ceiling, though currently unmoving as it waited for the coordinating sound.

The dancefloor have cleared, giving place to nine female silhouettes, spread out evenly in different locations. Their stance resembled mannequins with their hair being blown alluringly by some air contraption...

Kuchiki was obviously in the center as her tiara gave it away. While Toushiro identified his wife on one of the side platforms, Inoue on the other.

The lasers started to flash and moved in all directions, along with the engaging beats of the music (_Lights_ by Ellie Goulding)...

**_I had a way then, losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me _**

It was an enchanting show of remarkable beauty, grace, and sex appeal as they danced and enthralled the whole audience. The men, especially –human or not.

**_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone__  
__You shine it when I'm alone__  
__And so I tell myself that I'll be strong__  
__And dreaming when they're gone_**

**_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home__  
__Calling, calling, calling home..._**

The song was coming to an end when a young man of enhanced confidence (which he probably conjured up from a tall bottle of hard liquor along with encouragements from his boisterous companions) took it upon himself to get the girl that he's had his sights on all night, and roughly grabbed Orihime down from her spot.

It didn't take long either to see Kurosaki break the guy's face with a fist. And hence, making the other thick-skulled men jump in to redeem their fallen friend.

Yet even if Ichigo could have handled it all on his own, he still got all the help he needed.

Naturally.

* * *

…**.**

* * *

**A/N: The song that Renji and Rukia were dancing to was_ We Found Love_ by Rihanna, then followed by _Lights_ by Ellie Goulding. I don't own any of these artists' work either. Please read and review. **


	47. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. _Update 09/19/2012_**

**Aaah! I'm aliiive! So sorry, here ya go, hope you like. Thank you for reading and your review is a bonus; it makes me wanna dance every friggin' time!**

**Read my profile if ya wanna know my excuses for being late. I know... there is no excuse!**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO**

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

* * *

**….**

* * *

Locks of hair flailed in front of her face then back, coming loose from the ponytail. Toushiro caught the glint of her sparkly white teeth, cute and perfect when she looked over a shoulder to goad,

"Higher Shiro-chan, higher!"

Her smile stretched from ear to ear as she demurely turns back around and tilts her nose up to bask in the sun. They've taken advantage of this clear and pleasant weather, having not been home since very early that Sunday morning. They spent it strolling along the quiet parts of the city, in museums, eating snacks and drinking tea out in the shaded open.

Laughter lilted as Toushiro gives the swing another push, causing her winter boots to point at the skies as she leans back. "Yeay...ahahaha!"

Hitsugaya chuckled, a watermelon flavored sucker protruding from his mouth while he continued on with his wife's ascent. Her glee a fuel to keep this going. ...

There were a group of kids that ran past, racing to climb the jungle gym. The oldest of them looked like she was about 12 in human years, she wasn't running but instead was holding a tottering toddler's hand. Momo studied the pair as they slowly caught up with the others.

Toushiro sensed it, even before the sparkle in her eyes vanished and replaced by that shimmer of melancholic tears. Slowing the swing to a stop, he then stood in front of her. Her expression was gut-wrenching when she looked up.

He removed the sucker from his mouth then crouched low to be at her level and brought their faces closer. Hitsugaya searched while skimming his thumb over a sun-kissed cheek. The aquamarines examined the dark pools, trying to find the answer.

"Oi. Tell me."

"I miss them...terribly." The admittance embarrassed her; it made her feel like a wretched parent. She hid her face in his hand.

"Then come home."

"Tsk. I can't do that."

"Why not?" already set to have a talk with her captain.

She sniffled and took a deep breath in. Her smile reappeared in place albeit a little mischievous, swiftly snatching the candy from his fingers and shoved it in her mouth. Her grin was contagious.

"You owe me one." He said.

Hinamori hugged him and sighed when he returned the tight embrace. They stayed unmoving for a few minutes...

"Just two more weeks, Shiro-chan. I can do this."

A resigned breath escaped him as he nodded, not wanting to waste any part of this day arguing.

Her head reclined to meet his gaze. "And I'm sorry Toushiro."

"For?"

"Dragging you out and making you spend time under the sun."

"Baka. I'm not complaining."

"Hm... does this hurt?" referring to the cut on the bridge of his nose from that brawl which happened two nights ago.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell."

Momo wryly smiled and pulled out the sucker before kissing the injury. The corners of her mouth quirked down however when she remembered something else, "And that big bruise on your back...how did you get that?"

He shrugged dismissively. "From training...hey, are you hungry?"

Her eyes brightened at the thought of food. "Famished actually."

"Good. Then let's get out of here."

* * *

...

* * *

….

* * *

The next morning.

Hinamori, out of habit, ran a naked leg over the other side of the bed. A cold empty feeling slowly crept in, much like the coolness on the unoccupied space.

Her eyes fluttered open, already troubled and a little angry. _ He didn't even wake me up to say goodbye._

But the sound outside the bedroom made her gasp, catching her off guard. She scrambled off the bed and found him in the kitchen, hunched over the opened refrigerator.

Momo decided to observe the handsome culprit rummaging for eggs which were behind the jugs of juice and milk. She perched on the island just right behind him. Loving this advantage of being in her gigai as it completely masks her reiatsu, the only time when she can actually get away sneaking up on him like this and getting even giddier as she thought of other ways to surprise him.

Hitsugaya turned with a mouth full of toast and holding a carton of eggs.

"You're going to make us breakfast, taicho?"

He swallowed loud, somewhat of a feat as he hasn't yet chewed the bread. Much too unprepared to see his adorable wife stark naked on the counter, just sitting there with her long hair rumpled covering portions of her breasts, and with lips glossy and swollen. Momo grinned at his expression.

"Uh yeah...didn't mean to wake you just yet." His eyes were instinctive when he checked the windows, making sure that no one witnessed such a privilege.

"And where are you going?" her head inclined to one side as she noticed him half-dressed in a formal attire. His black long-sleeved shirt was still unbuttoned, with a navy tie flatly draped over the opened collar.

"Business."

"Oh? What sort of business?" Momo crossed her legs, along with her arms. A little offended at the irony that he's presently hiding details from her. Meanwhile she's right there butt naked, with all the details for him to openly see.

_Mou how unfair._..she petulantly thought, watching him start on the eggs and eventually wasn't able to stand the silence any longer.

"Well, Toushiro?"

He inwardly sighed, hating to bore her with this subject because there's nothing more of a moment-killer than talks of work. "I'm meeting with Kyoraku, both of us are here to act as representatives for an important meeting. A meeting that involves...human affairs."

"Such as?" she was intrigued especially from seeing him uncomfortable in giving out the information. _And with Kyoraku-taicho of all else... It must be something risqué!_

Hitsugaya turned off the stove, and stood before her. His expression tender when Momo reached both arms so she can button his shirt and fix his tie, her smile encouraging while he in turn ran his hands up her silky thighs.

"Genocides, mass eradication, holocaust... heard of them?"

"Yes."

"This aberrant rate of homicides creates a staggering imbalance in Soul Society. Therefore we sometimes try to interfere in the living, before it's too late." "

"Mediators... I see." Momo's brown eyes were in awe, her hand inattentively smoothing out the perfect knot in his tie. Her insecurity blanket was becoming a little less constricting too, from the fact that he's not only there to watch over Karin.

"Right, just another perk of being a captain, that's all." Toushiro said with the subtlest of sarcasm, although relieved when she didn't use the word 'mercenaries' for she would have hit the mark. He slid the breakfast sandwich by her hip, quietly changing the subject. "Eat, love."

She took a big bite, visibly delighted yet reminded herself not to get used to this. "Mmm...so this meeting, how long is it going to be?"

"I hate to give you a time, Momo." He said truthfully; touching her left temple to run his fingers through her hair and watch her just eat.

"Mou, not too long I hope...mmm...this is delicious Shiro-chan."

"Don't go out hunting in unauthorized areas, Hinamori. I'll be watching." He warned.

"Mmm...this is really,_ really_ good..."

Hitsugaya softly smiled while wiping off the crumbs from the corners of her mouth, "Have fun in school today...and try not to break any hearts."

Momo rolled her eyes. "I'll try."_ Not to break my legs, that is._

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

He didn't really care, that it has been twice this week that he'd skip on 6th period basketball practice, picturing coach Akinobu's ears getting red from giving him a lecture later._ The man needs to calm the hell down_ _–it's not the end of the world._

_And it's really not_ because his outlook seemed promising from how this day is going…

Inihara's ears would prick up every time the ballet teacher would mention her name as he watched from the one-way mirror. "Demi-plié! Beautiful Hinamori-san. You're a few steps behind Hinamori, keep up, keep up!...Your lines are magnificent Hinamori...fantastic!"...

The way her limbs moved in nimble fluidity reminded him of quiet mornings by the lake, when the water and the grass surrounding it swayed to a whispered breeze, calming his soul and making his heart puff up with something warm. _How ironic, to see a girl existing in its most beautiful and natural form only to make him feel so unnatural and awkward in her presence._

He snorted to shake off this bumbling and love-sick condition, yet only to focus more on how her black leotards with the pink tights ensemble emphasizing her tiny waist, the plumpness of her derrière, and the swell of her just-rightly sized breasts. ... _Nice. Now I feel like a pervert._

The girl had problems with some of the basic positions but were soon overlooked with her innate sense of grace. It was unmistakable that even the lady sensei noticed her potential. She wanted to detain the young girl after class and suggest an option for her to take additional dance courses.

Hinamori declined of course yet the woman insisted, going on about wasting talent...

Inihara suddenly straightened up when the bell rang, trying to pick her out from the group of similarly-clad girls as they all streamed out of the room. He was unaware of the flirty and shy giggles casted his way when they shouldered past the gorgeous jock.

Unease started to churn when Hinamori still hasn't made an appearance five minutes later. _Did she manage to avoid me again? _He was about to stride into the room but stopped, for he came face to face with large brown eyes, fringed with the darkest lashes he's ever seen. "Oh –hey."

"Hey, Inihira-kun."

"Hinamori. Hi."

_His smile is so...attractive._ Momo unintentionally acceded, blinking a few times, "Ah –hi."

"Er...uhm…I'd like you to meet someone."

She cocked her head to the side and looked down to meet a pair of big blue enchanting eyes, slowly peeking from behind his knees. "Why hello."

"This is Noemi, my sister."

The little girl of about 6 years revealed herself and Momo was instantly captivated. The long red-gold hair flowed down to her ankles and if it wasn't for her wavering smile, Hinamori would have thought her belonging behind a glass-encased collection of rare dolls. Also reminding her of a mini Rangiku standing there in her kindergarten plaid skirt, only that her eyes were the deepest hue.

"Oh how lovely...what do you have there?" Hinamori asked to ward off the child's shyness.

"My coloring books."

"...Can I see?"

Noemi glanced at her brother for permission, he gave her hand a quick squeeze to tell her it's okay, before she opened her bag. It took about another twenty minutes before the kid was comfortable with Momo, now becoming more talkative and engrossed in explaining to Hinamori who are all of Hello Kitty's friends.

_Bingo._ Inihara cleared his throat to interrupt. "Noemi-chan, the ice cream shop is closing in an hour. We have to go." He lied, it closes in three.

"Ou...eto...but can Momo-chan go with us, Onii-San?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Can you, Momo-chan?" and it was the child's turn to notice Hinamori's reluctance, "Please?"

"...Okay sure, why not? But is it alright if you drop me home after, Inihara-kun?" she replied, knowing she had nothing planned since Yuzu-chan had already left school early. _And how could she resist those beautiful pleading eyes?_

"It might cost ya...oi, I'm just kidding!" Immediately redeeming himself from the bad joke.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Hinamori stole a glance at the boy in front of her who's presently making sure where his sister had ran off to. His shoulders relaxed when he recognized some of her school friends.

Momo hated to admit it but she liked this side of him. She blushed when Inihara faced her, pretending to be absorbed at something out the window while drinking her chocolate malt.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been great. And you?"

"I could be better–"

"Shige-nii, can I have some coins for the gumball machine?" Noemi stuck her hand under his nose. She was giddy, her curls bouncing from excitement. "Thanks! Love you, muah!"

..."She's gorgeous Inihara-kun." Hinamori complimented, studying the child's back as she ran back to play.

"She's my mother's replica. I only got her eyes...but can ya really picture me with that haircolor, and with these glasses?"

Momo laughed, "No. Absolutely not."

"There's the homecoming dance coming up this Friday, are you going?" he asked, not wasting any time.

She shook her head. "I'd rather just do as what the occasion entails, "coming home." So I'm staying home."

"That's too bad, I was just about to ask you to go with me." He wasn't surprised but still disappointed.

_Always a flatterer._ "Pfft! As if you don't have a line of girls just waiting for you to ask them out."

"Yep...there is a line of them and whoa, a long one too!"

The other little kids had queued up as Noemi had suggested to just go ahead and ask her Onii-san once they run out of coins. That made Momo giggle from seeing him handing out all the change...

And they spent a couple more hours in the shop catching up. Inihara did most of the talking as he had planned this whole day after all. He was on a mission distracting her; putting his best and tasteful jokes on the table, telling stories that kept her engaged as well as involved. Although he was very careful not to overdo it._ I want her to come to me. It's the only approach it seems._

... Noemi's friends had left and the little child stayed where she was, observing her brother and this new girl. She was elated for it was refreshing to see her Onii-san happy again. It's been awhile.

"Oi, are you ready to go home Noemi?"

Her grin was bright and winning. "Yes and we should do this again."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning.

Momo had swung her legs over the edge of the bed, with hair shrouded over her eyes. She's been awake for the last hour, debating whether she should skip school or not because she's just feeling horrid.

"Urgh. And where's Shiro-chan?" she grumbled, having not heard from him for two days now. But then immediately changed her mind because she could already imagine him being overly yet unnecessarily worried.

_Ack stupid upset stomach...and this terrible headache..._

Hinamori gave in from trying to figure it out on her own and reached for the phone.

"Yourichi-san."

"Oi, Momo what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling well. Can I come see Uruhara-san so he can check if it's the gigai, or if it's something else?" she didn't want to take a trip back to Soul Society if it's something minor...then to also have Toushiro worry over nothing if he finds out. Momo trusted Shihoin and Uruhara-san to figure out what's ailing her, and also to keep a secret.

"Kisuke and I aren't in the real world; we won't be for a couple of days, Momo-chan. Sorry. But can you go see Isshin? I'll give him a heads up. Or I'll have him come over if you want."

"Oh. Ok, no I'll see him. Thanks and sorry for bothering you, Yourichi-san." She apologized, aware of her friend's busy schedule.

"Oi be quiet with that, and hopefully you feel better."

_I hope so too._ Hinamori called a couple of her division members to cover guard over her area. She then dressed in uniform, feeling optimistic that the doctor will know exactly what to do to make her feel better, then she can just go straight to school and only miss a few hours instead of a whole day.

On her way there Momo's throbbing headache started to let up and consequently made her see things a bit clearly. She was about to turn around and head back to school when it suddenly dawned on her, on why she's possibly feeling like this_...could it be?_

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

The doctor's elderly patient had just left the room when he took a deep breath and spun his chair to face the window. Isshin massaged the back of his neck while letting his mind wander for a bit on an upcoming vacation he's about to spend with the twins. _Yare, yare...they're all growing up too fast._ He had to shake off that emotional tug at his heart every time he reflects on something poignant.

Dr. Kurosaki spun back around to read the chart regarding his next patient. _Hm. She deliberately didn't fill out her last name and age. With it being a small town, this could only mean one thing...pregnant teen._ He didn't have to read the rest of her information as the doctor had already deduced from experience. These are the kind of patients that he seems to have reluctance in diagnosing. It just hits too close to home, unable to imagine if the same thing was to happen to his girls. He shuddered...then shuddered even more at what Ichigo would do... "Tch. Here we go." Isshin got up and walked towards the waiting area to greet the new patient.

"Hello! Dr. Kurosaki here at your service." Immediately recognizing that she's from Yuzu's school with the stiff Nishimachi uniform.

"Ahm...hello."

She looked so vulnerable with those large brown eyes worriedly looking up at him and just sat there, holding on to her books like she's hugging a teddy bear.  
"Well come on! I promise I won't bite." Isshin was glad to see her lips twitch as he led her to the examining room. He closed the door after her and was surprised to already see her seated on the high table when he turned around. Her jacket removed and set aside along with her school things. Young patients usually go for the chair, not straight for the examining table. "I see you've made yourself comfortable."

Her smile was genuine albeit somewhat nervous. "You could say I've been through a few of these...or more."

The doctor kicked himself for not reading her entire file; cursing his assumptions. "What other ailments have you had in the past, aside from these recent symptoms?"

"I've been pregnant before." She saw his features turn rigid. His dark eyebrow arching.

"I apologize but I don't do abortions."

Her chin cocked slightly to the side, curious and surprised at his sudden coldness. "What are abortions?"

He regarded her blank expression. "Ahh...it's when you don't want to have the baby. Not even giving it a chance past the first trimester."

"How horrible! Ano...Kurosaki-san, I came here to find out if I am indeed pregnant. Not to have an...an abortion! Ano, maybe this is a bad idea. Yourichi-san said that you would know what to do!" Momo was massaging her temples as her face was getting more agitated.

"Oi, it's okay. Please calm down. Wait, you know Shihoin?"

"Yes."

"How...?"

"She didn't call you?"

"I haven't checked my messages just yet…Now, who are you?"

"Hitsugaya Momo, fifth squad vice captain. I didn't want to put my real name on the file in case your daughters should see the documents... I don't want Shiro-chan to know I was here...not just yet." She stammered, knowing that the Kurosaki twins are the doctor's clinical assistants when they aren't busy with school.

"Wait, you're Hitsugaya-taicho's wife?"

"Yes."

"Well, now this makes a lot of sense!" He slapped a hand over his forehead and thanked the heavens. Relieved when it wasn't what the whole situation seemed to be. "Hooo! I tell ya what, I thought my knack for these kind of things needed to be checked! I specialize in humans you see."

"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous, I should have made it clear right away." Hinamori was reaching for her stuff, ready to get out of there. "I apologize Dr. Kurosaki, for wasting your time."

"Oi, hold on a sec! Who said you could leave? Please sit back down young girl, because Dr. Kurosaki here can work on gigai's too." The body pods were made to be as humanly functional as possible.

It was Momo's turn to feel relieved. "...Thank you." They were both quiet for a few seconds, taking everything in.

The last he remembered seeing her was when that bastard Aizen used the poor girl to bait the captain...that was a traumatizing day, for the couple especially. Isshin cleared his throat, addressing the present and broke the awkwardness by smiling and doing the physical test, drawing her blood sample as carefully as possible.

"Let me see here..." He was now by the counter in the other side of the room and had his back turned to her when he questioned. "How has it been, to be a proud parent of twins?"

"Just wonderful! It was overwhelming at first but now it feels like...like..."

"Time passes by twice as fast?" he finished for her, leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arms; quite knowledgeable in the subject.

"Exactly! Ne, you should know."

"Ah. They have their own language, reading each other's minds that it weirds me out still."

"Ahaha! Yes!"

"I'd like to meet yours someday, Momo-chan. I heard they're all the rave. Shihoin tells me all about them."

"Of course. Anytime, Kurosaki-san."

"...Can I ask you another question?" his crooked grin somewhat reminded her of Ichigo's (however few she's witnessed it.)

"Hai." HInamori eagerly nodded, wanting to hear more of the doctor's insight. Fast developing a friendship with the man as they have so many things in common.

"I'm curious...as to how're you going to break the news to your husband, that you have another one on the way?"

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

…

* * *

**A/N: Please review.**


	48. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. **04/20/2013 update.

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Hoo...such a busy 7 months! Yeah... Seven. ^^' But anyway, I got a long one for ya. It starts off right after the last chapter.**

** I'm hoping it won't take this long for the next chapter to be up, since I'm already halfway through it. But I can't promise anything except that I will finish this story :,( . Please read and review. Try to read it again after a couple of days because I would try to change a bit of things around and correct errors and stuff. ****^^ HITSUHINA 4 LIFE!**

* * *

_**WATASHI NO KOKORO**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 60 **

* * *

**...**

* * *

The wind blew fierce and frigid, jarring her like a cold slap in the face. Her mind had wandered again, causing her to stare dubiously ahead while walking the last block home. Momo hugged herself tighter then eventually closed her eyes. She took a deep breath in and welcomed the nip in the air, thankful for the days in school as it was a great distraction, veering her away from these troublesome thoughts...

But if someone was to look closer, a slow smile curved her lips when she remembered the phone conversation with Shihoin a few days ago...

___"So are you okay?" her friend had called back just right after she left Kurosaki's Clinic._

___Hinamori sat down on the curbside, needing a moment to calm down and take everything into a perspective. She placed a hand over her face, dreading the reaction she's about to hear. "Yes..."_

___"And?"_

___"It seems I-I'm pregnant. Again."_

___"...Huwhat? Really?! Yeeesh! Haven't you kids heard of condoms?"_

___"What's that?"_

___"Nevermind. Or how about just plain controlling your urges?"_

___"You mean contraceptives? Ano Yourichi-san, it's kind of too late to remind me now is it?" Feeling like a promiscuous child and ruled out calling Matsumoto for the time being as she could do without the teasing and the "I told you so's."_

___Shihoin laughed, "It's going to be alright Momo-chan. As long as you're healthy –had me worried for a second there. What did Hitsugaya say?"_

___Hinamori sighed, not really planning on telling him so soon. "I haven't heard from him in two days."_

___"I'm sure he'll be ecstatic... but I'll call you later girly, I have to go and oi, congratulations!"_

___"Hai. Thanks, Yourichi-san." Momo shut her phone close, wishing she felt as enthusiastic as her friend just did._

_..._

Hinamori entered the apartment in a listless way, kicking her sneakers inside the shoe closet. She then went into the living room and dropped all her bags and books at the foot of the big couch before flopping face down on it.

_Pregnant! I'm barely into my first mission and now I'm knocked up again. Abarai-kun and Rangiku-san will tease me nonstop! And can you imagine? Three kids –oh no wait, four if it's twins again –or five if it's triplets!_ Momo felt faint all of a sudden_. Baka._

_And baka Shiro-chan for being so damned irresistible!_

She flipped over to face the ceiling half-laughing from being so frustrated at her silly self. She then puffed out a loud sigh, stirring the bangs away from her brows, unaware this whole time of the statue-like figure standing out on the terrace. The back of his hair and his scarf ruffled along a forceful draft, his expression unreadable as he serenely stared across the city like its sole protector. He used shunpo earlier, effortlessly scaling the towers and opted to stay outside to wait for his wife.

The guardian turned and became affixed at a different scene, finding it comical to see the bed-wetter so absorbed in whatever it is that's bothering her. He finally decided to interrupt when he saw her gnaw on her nails like it's the only thing she'll have for dinner. Hitsugaya stepped in through the glass-paned doors and reached to flick her furrowed forehead. *THUNK*

"Oi, what if I was an intruder?"

"Kyaaah!... What the fuck?" she stood up stiff on the couch with her hands on her hips, hair disheveled, and her black thigh-high stockings uneven.

Toushiro's shoulders shook, folding his arms to help control his mirth. His chin leveled now to face her, and was unable to contain a broad grin, "I think, you've been hanging around high school kids too much." Referring to her interesting use of language.

The lieutenant's large brown eyes turned to slits, "Because unlike you, I don't really have a choice do I?"

The bite in her question wiped some of the funny away. "I didn't mean to piss you off, Momo. Forgive me..."

His cool hands were like water dousing a flame. Hinamori forgot about everything else the instant Toushiro cradled her face. Her eyes became doleful as tears threatened to fall, "Shiro-chan."

"Are you alright?"

"You're back." ___Everything is going to be fine__._

He gently prodded. "Oi."

"I'm just so happy that you're here." And it wasn't a lie, she was just set on not telling him just yet.  
_Hell, she's barely trying to take the news in herself._

He bought it for now, and the skepticism was completely wiped off as he relished on the passionate greeting. Her tight embrace gave way to inhaling her heady scent, as she clung to him, burying her hands into his hair...

"Hm. Where's your gigai, Shiro-chan?"

"With Kisuke. It needed some repairs."

"Your trip, must have been perilous."

Toushiro tightened his arms around her waist, about to immerse himself in one of the many guilty pleasures when it comes to his wife, finally seizing her lips with his. It seems his son, Zennyu, had developed an addiction for his mother too that Toushiro feels he's in competition for her attention. So this, was a luxury.

The kiss was meant to be brief but it said it all. _I missed you, I want you, I'm sorry I didn't call... _

He then smiled that sideways smile after, insinuating they do the obvious but knew they had to wait for the gigai since his reiatsu tends to get unbridled during such wild sessions. Deeming it a bad idea, to lure hollows at this moment.

She didn't let go just yet either, worried despite seeing him unscathed. Momo took her time, lightly smoothing her fingers on the perfectly straight nose then over his mouth. Marveling at the way his upper lip so slightly overlaps the bottom from a century and a half of wearing that inborn frown, which she secretly thinks is adorable. Her eyes proudly brightened. ___The twins... had both inherited the prominent trait, I fear._

"Er...find something you haven't seen before?"

"No. Demo Shiro-chan, I'm wondering if you're busy tomorrow."

"I hav– "

"Would you go with me to the school dance?"

That caught him by surprise. "You're asking me?"

"No, I meant Hyourinmaru." She blurted while rolling her eyes, "Of course you, who else baka?"

"Thought you didn't want to be seen together?"

"Well, eto," she started to fiddle with his scarf, "Yuzu -chan was asked to go, so I have to go now too. And uhm...I don't have a date."

..."I'm going as your actual date, right?"

She faked a defeated sigh. "Might as well."

"Huh. This should be interesting."

* * *

...

* * *

Candles illuminated the bathroom as the pair soaked in their tub located in the center of the ivory marbled chamber, small coils of steam emerging out of the bubbles.

Toushiro had his arms spread out on the rim with his back leaning against the tub. The white hair appeared silver in its wet and slicked back state. His nape reclined on the neck rest as he closes his eyes and inhaled the lavender.

Momo was on her stomach lying on him, her damp cheek placed just right above his heart. She didn't seem as relaxed but she had been really trying, preoccupied while her mind aimlessly wandered. A pout was now obvious as she traced her fingers over the scar on his shoulder, then resorted to draw circles around his pectoral.

Hitsugaya opened his eyes just in time to see her fingers reaching for her mouth again, continuing on with her pathetic attempt of a manicure. He caught her wrist and slowly inspected the damage. He frowned, to see the jagged tips, gnawed down almost to the skin.

"I'll freeze the water over, Hinamori, if you don't tell me what's on your mind."

She didn't move but just snorted in a defiant way. "Hmpf. And I'll just melt it right back."

Somehow, he expected her to say that. "Just tell me, love."

She slowly slipped her wrist off from his grasp then expelled a long sigh, sailing some of the froth away. "Later Shiro-chan...I just need to first figure this out on my own." In truth, it was his over protectiveness that's making her hesitant. She could already imagine his officers standing guard everywhere, if they aren't already, but even more so now once he finds out.

"You'll let me know by the end of tomorrow then, or I'll make it known that I'm not merely your last minute date."

_Gah! _She got on all her fours and checked his expression, water sloshed everywhere. "You will not, Shiro-chan."

He moved forward so that their faces is an inch apart, that slanted smile which showed one of his canine teeth materialized. "Dare to find out?"

"I'll just ask someone else then." Thinking of asking Uruhara-san if she could borrow Jinta-kun for a bit.

"And I'll just guarantee them all a show." He winked.

_Bah._ She hated being manipulated like this. Hinamori went to the other end of the bathtub and petulantly crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow."

Toushiro was looking quite smug as he leaned back and shut his eyes again while Momo glowered at him. She raised her knees up and brought them closer to her body.

They were both on opposite ends, a thin layer of bubbles in between them. She finally glanced away and focused on a flickering flame of a candle, now thinking of ways on how to break the news. _Damn. Didn't plan on doing it so soon... But whatever, I'll tell him at the restaurant before we head to the dance..._

Momo was so engrossed that she felt his breath on the side of her neck before anything else. He was half-whispering a song, (Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me) while he nipped at her earlobe.

_Settle down with me__  
__Cover me up _

_C__uddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
_And hold me in your arms _

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll never forget, I'm in love now..._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved__..._

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love._

He blew at her neck, gently leaving a cool trail from her ear down to her collarbone. She giggled from the ticklish and highly arousing sensation. The daunting Hitsugaya taicho completely sloughs away his all too-serious facade to reveal his playful side. His deep voice is so pleasantly male that these rare serenade is a gift, reserved only for her and the twin's lullabies.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_And I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms..._

"Hmm, love. I didn't think you would know that song."

"Thought it was catchy." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he was now becoming absorbed in gliding the tip of his warm tongue across her bottom lip.

Momo backed away, lifting her foot to the surface and placed it against his chest to carefully push him back.

"Is sex always on your mind, Shiro-chan?" utilizing Yourichi's advice on abstinence.

"Hardly." He punned, as she could clearly feel it under the water.

Toushiro held her ankle, ready to trap the little nymph but she swiftly slipped out of his grasp and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and explained apologetically, "I have to learn a new sonata by Monday. Since most people, like myself, don't walk around with a photographic memory."

"You made it sound like I have a disease." He muttered, sounding hurt.

"Oh Toushiro, I'm sorry but I really have to study," she was now drying her hair with a towel, gazing at him through the mirror, "And don't you want to see me play?"

"...of course I do." _And preferably without your clothes on._

She took the opportunity to add more to her list of distracting the surly captain. "Okay good. But just after we finish reading a story to the twins, is that alright Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

4:09 pm the next day...

Momo fidgeted with the neckline of the white chiffon dress, careful as not to reveal too much skin. She then adjusted the wide silver sash around her waist, admiring the intricate jewels that made the accessory sparkle.

Momo did a once over of her attire in front of the mirror and smoothed out the flowy skirt which ended just above her knees. She picked this one in particular as it didn't really try to stand out but at the same time she loved the elegant look of it that she couldn't resist a bit of glamor. Then she finally slipped into her silver ballet flats and was overall quite pleased with her ensemble. It was short-lived however, when Momo realized she didn't plan to do anything with her hair, which presently hung limp and boring.

S_hould I put it up? Or down? Hmm... And where is he? Our dinner reservation is at 6:45..._her gaze darted to the clock, and then on the light gray suit that was laid out on the bed. Hinamori grabbed her cellphone from the bedside table and read his message about being deterred in Karakura.

A mental light bulb flashed, replying to his message to just have him meet her over at Uruhara's and that she'll just bring his change of clothes since the restaurant is located in Karakura anyway. Hinamori also wanted to have Yourichi-san help with her hair, so meeting up halfway with Toushiro was all very convenient.

_Finally. Phew!_ The pressure of running behind the clock abated, positively feeling that thrill as dinner time neared. Momo rehearsed on how she's going to break the news. She was smiling while idly picking lint off of Toushiro's white shirt and altogether just decided to straighten the clutter around the room, in order to kill a little bit of time.

There was an envelope by the bedside table that jarred her to remember when her friend Inihara had quietly walked her to the bus stop after school today.

_The boy seemed uncharacteristically unsure of himself which she thought weird. "Are you okay?"_

_"Hinamori, I...I forgot to give you this."_

_"Oh thanks. But what is it?" turning the envelope in her hand._

_"It's a...it's a ticket for the first basketball game tomorrow."_

_Momo knew about it because of all the signs and banners posted everywhere on the school walls. She was opening the letter but he interrupted, "You don't have to open it now."_

_"Okay, right. I'll try to be there Inihara-kun and ano...sorry, but I really have to go. Bye!"_

_"Yeah. Bye."_

_And he just stood there watching the bus disappear, with an expression of...was it regret? Worry?_

_..._

Hinamori's curiosity was presently roused, opening the envelope after kicking a drawer close.

"Oh."

Surprised, for she didn't expect to find three penciled sketches of her in ballet poses, and all beautifully done at that. The shock had her sink down on the floor instead of the nearby bed, completely dumbfounded for she knew she couldn't be that graceful and..._why would anyone draw me?_

The answer was on the last page. It was a short letter.

_**Hinamori,**_

_**I draw these pictures from my mind and from the railing intent of my heart.**_

_**You're all I can think of.**_

_**And I'm hoping that you'd change your mind and accompany me to the dance.**_

_**See you there...or not. ;)**_

_**~S. Inihara**_

_Oh wow. Is he for real? _She was blushing, and felt guilty if she had lead him on in any way. Momo crumpled the letter but couldn't find it in herself to destroy the pretty art work. Although, she knew that eventually she had to face the truth and reject his feelings. And the sight of Toushiro beside her tonight will be an obvious answer too, as it will soften the rejection, seeing that there's absolutely no ounce of possibility that his feelings shall be returned.

Momo was very much assured that this is just one of those human adolescent infatuations.

She raked a hand through her hair, clearing her bangs from view and the act also unknowingly helped clear her mind. She stood up and readjusted her expression at the mirror, determined not to have anything come into ruin.

_Tonight, is going to be perfect._

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

_Fucking hell. What is this idiot thinking?_

Hitsugaya cursed when he arrived at the scene, just in time to see a tucked form roll and hit the wall.

"Kuso!" Karin hissed from the impact and was already getting up on wobbly knees. She reached for that can of 'hollow-away' spray that the creature's tail had flicked off from her grasp. The reptilian thing lunged again just as she once more aimed the pathetic weapon.

"Haien!"

Her eyes had flinched closed when she heard the hollow's screech, shielding them as she anticipated another whack from its flailing tail. The strike never came however, now uncovering her view of the monster disintegrating into dust. Her eyes focused into the dark and the glimmer of triumph within them was immediately replaced by annoyance.

"Oh it's you." She straightened, really hating that he'd caught her in such a bind. For she's been getting very good at hiding her reiatsu lately and would have rid of the hollow before anyone else detected. Especially this person, who obviously was not too fond of doing such a petty task as babysitting.

"That was a high-class hollow. Didn't it occur to you to come with help?"

_He sounded angry, as expected. _Karin dropped the empty spray can and shrugged, dusting her school skirt. "I've killed tons on my own."

The white haired captain slowly came out of the shadows, his piercing eyes were doing a once over of her physical condition. They seemed so concerned despite his stoic expression that it made her fidget, reminded of the guy's preemptive ways to find her words. The invincible hero who saved her on various occasions...yet manages to break her heart every time.

And avoiding him was her best answer to the pain, alongside by masking it with her usual brusque manner. "Stalking is a pervert's hobby you know."

"..."

_Not much of a reaction there._ Karin huffed, brushing off the awkward silence by fixing her ponytail. "Welp. I gotta go, thanks again– oh shit!" Came one of her favorite expletives as a sharp pain shot through her left leg, followed with the realization that it's broken for sure.

Hitsugaya caught her before she stumbled over. He sighed towards the heavens. _Curse all these stubborn women_... "Tch."

"Oi, put me down! I can make it to Urahara's just fine."

"I can get you there faster." _And it's a long ways back._ He didn't waste any time either, weaving their way through the dim-litted alleyways while explaining. "The venom has paralyzing effects, that's why you didn't feel the injury right away since its inflicted the cut just right above your leg."

"What? Really? That thing bit me?" Karin searched around her limbs and abdomen, frantically looking for any bleeding.

"No, but all it needed to do was touch you...what's wrong?" He became alarmed as the girl suddenly became still, her arms wrapped consciously around her chest.

"Eto, my shirt...it's torn."

"A-right." Toushiro halted, looking around before gently placing her down next to a wall, so that she can lean her back against it.

"I'm sorry." Karin managed to say, still a little shaken. She deeply inhaled once she was settled on the ground, gathering her wits about her, then glanced up and was glad that the guy was preoccupied. His expression was unreadable as he regarded something from a distance, at the same time unbuttoning his shirt. Karin quickly regretted looking as she found herself helplessly staring when he'd shrugged off the article.

_No, I take that back. I don't regret anything at all._ She bravely admitted.

It couldn't be helped as the moon lighted the sinewy lines, the owner completely unaware of his own symmetrical perfection... A boy turned man. She's imagined it, dreamed it even –of what he appeared to be under those clothes when he'd hit that growth spurt a few years back. But it didn't compare to see it in person. It was no surprise either to the young Kurosaki, but she couldn't deprive her mortal heart to see something so purely magnificent, however uncharacteristically 'girly' it made her seem.

Toushiro crouched down with a wry tug on one corner of his mouth as he draped his shirt over her back. "Don't apologize, it's unlike you." He watched her closely, her fingers shook as she hunched to cover herself. "Are you alright, Karin?"

"Much better...thank you." She said meekly, though she appeared to want to say more, but then changed her mind.

He addressed the imminent question in her eyes. "My reiatsu along with the cold had hindered the blood flow in your body, slowing the venom down. So you're going to be fine."

"I see. But I thought...I thought gigais limit your spiritual pressures?"

"Not mine." He picked her up again. "Ready?"

"Hai." Her cheeks flushed as his chest, even if still clad with an undershirt, rubbed against her arm when he secured her in place.

Toshiro opted to stay in his gigai and not use shunpo. It's a basic fact that the human infrastructure –their molecules and subatomic components –do not adhere well to the strains of the metaphysical. Interpreting the girl's flushed face as already a sign of pain, he continued on ahead.

Silence ensued for the next ten minutes.

* * *

**... (Dedicate the song Try by Pink)**

* * *

But silence was far from what's inside her mind. She was consumed in a fight, raging between her conscience and her desires.

She knew about the break-up when Yuzu-chan had slipped, mentioning that Hinamori and Toushiro are not together anymore. There were rumors too that Hinamori was seeing that all-around jock, Inihara. _A human? Is that even possible? Is divorce even allowed in Soul Society? And if so, then her following actions wouldn't count as wrong...right?_

Karin looked up to study his hardened jawline._ I know of shinigami men. They love once and they never love again. Like Dad, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kaien Shiba... _and from what she learned of them, all were devoted husbands _–even in death._

But she needed to try and find out. Her already bruised pride suddenly became some source of confidence. The words came out of her mouth before it was too late, "Toushiro?"

Too absorbed in finding the best route to Kisuke's without detection from other humans, he paid her half his attention. "Hn."

"You've changed."

"..."

"You don't talk that much anymore, I've noticed." She joked dryly.

That earned her a quick, sideways smirk from her estranged friend. Encouraged by this, Karin smiled and placed her palm flat on his chest. "Please. Can we stop for a moment?"

It was a plea that Hitsugaya couldn't ignore, though irritation had already set in. And judging from the phase of the moon, he was running late to meet with Momo. He was going to give Karin a moment alright, about 2 seconds.

With a slight cock of a white brow, he waited. But for whatever reason he caught the way her fingers moved, long and gracefully slender as they curled to secure the shirt across her breasts; watched as her bosom noticeably heaved with each breath. Indeed, his former friend has grown, proudly feminine even if she stands a foot taller than most of the guys in school. He was reluctant to admit it, that Karin is undoubtedly appealing.

Hitsugaya cleared his throat, the question sounded a little strained. "Changed huh? In what way?"

"You seem more confident of yourself. I see it in your eyes." She swept his hair to the side, tucking it behind an ear while her hand slowly sliding up to his nape. "And I never get the chance to say this every time you save me Toushiro...but thank you." Her chin lifted, unwavering and full of purpose, to finally touch her lips and taste.

* * *

…... …...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Momo watched her step as she got off the bus, making sure Toushiro's suit didn't get snagged on her way out. She straightened the garment bag, then swung it over her shoulder, surveying her quiet surrounding as it is now past rush hour, when people had settled down from the chaos of work, ready to start the weekend. The bus loudly drove off, giving way to the relaxing chirp of the crickets.

She rubbed her lips together, checking to see if the gloss needed reapplying before proceeding to walk in the right direction. There was a bounce in her gait, reminding herself not to skip like a child, as her excitement was making her frivolous. All the more when she spotted lovers holding hands, leisurely walking on paved sidewalks of this picturesque part of town, where the trees were adorned by strings of light, and the moon promised a bright night ahead, even if all the lights should die down. It helped too, that Hitsugaya had given his officers a night off from watch, allowing her to feel this free and to dally.

When Hinamori got to the last cross-street before Uruhara's candy shop, there was a small crowd awaiting the pedestrian walk-sign to turn green. She secretly took pleasure when she blended in with them, liking this unpretentious way of just being human. When saving the world is not on top of everyone's list.

They huddled in coats or tightened the scarves around their necks every time a breeze flurried, but Momo closed her eyes and tipped her nose up in the air, inhaling the crisp wind as it ruffled her hair back. Her pace slowed too while the other's hurried, striding past her once they've made it on the other side of the street. She stopped completely; feet perfectly aligned next to each other as she faced the dark alley, subconsciously drawn to something invisible. Her eyes finally opened with a smile so broad dawning, and brightening her face even more.

_I know that reiatsu from anywhere. _

Springing to her pursuit, Hinamori followed after the faint whiff of spiritual pressure. _It would be the biggest scare yet! And a great story to tell Rangiku-san, that her all too imposing taicho was finally daunted!_ She wanted to scare him and laugh maniacally right at his face, childishly chortling now as she envisioned the whole scene.

There were a few more turns before she reached the source, which to her delight, had also ceased to move. One of her hands still held the garment bag and the other was on her dress, preventing the chiffon skirt from rustling against her thighs. Momo became even more quiet as she neared the last narrow passage. With her back stiff and near the wall, she carefully inched and peeked over the corner.

They were on the other end. He wasn't alone it seems. Not only from the other person's reiatsu did she come to this conclusion, but also from the lamp post up ahead; it illuminated enough for her to comprehend their shadowed forms, interlinked as one. She wanted to go near and make sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Shiro...?"

It came out hushed. Unable to find her voice, Momo instinctively raised a hand to her throat. The touch of her own clammy skin nudged her from stupefaction and the impulse to flee was so undeniably necessary that she subjected to something close to a mental blackout.

And left her mind to wherever her legs would take her.

* * *

…...

* * *

**A/N: Uhr...you do remember me apologizing in advance right? I know, I know. I could read your minds already..."Seven months of hiatus and this is what you give us?" So sorry! But please read and review! I love you guys. :') Dedicate Pink's Try, in the HitsuKarin part. Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me for the tub part (I urge you to listen to it in youtube, sigh...) My answer to the big question: Did Toshiro kiss Karin back? We shall find out...next chapter. Omgawwwd, I'm friggin' evil.**


	49. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**A/N: Here's some clarity on why Momo has to keep her marriage a secret. She's in high school and having a boyfriend let alone a husband stirs questions. Not a good idea when you're trying to do your first mission as smoothly as possible. **

**To those who currently are not pleased with my story or to the ones that doesn't like me personally, and retaliating by leaving nasty reviews: this is MY fanfiction. I'm a hitsuhina fan and this is my fiction. I can make it however way I want. If you don't like it then tough, go make your own. Hah! You shouldn't waste your time writing those flames either because I just delete it after skimming through the first few words.**

**Then to those who will stick with me until this is done: I love you. :) And I will bestow upon you this most valuable advice: _There will always be haters to bring you down. Do not listen to them. Keep on doing what you're good at and in return you will have nothing to hold you back, nothing to distract you from looking anywhere else but forward. Ignore them, because you'll only get better._ ;) **

**Trust! **

**Hhmmm...now where was I? Oh right. Please read and review. ;)**

**WATASHI NO KOKORO (My Heart)**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

* * *

**The Rift**

* * *

If chance were to offer her a choice of supernatural powers, it would be to control time. The power to transform seconds into an eternity just so to live in this long awaited moment. And in which, if it were to happen, would still be too soon.

For within this frame of time, her heart danced like never before as his fingers laced around her own. The soft trace of his breath against her skin, his lips, was enough to waken her latent sexual desires... But alas, it did arrive too soon. Immediately feeling like the biggest fool to think that this inevitable outcome would turn out to be different when Toushiro was actually prying her hands off instead of kissing her back. Leaving her utterly bereft and mortified. She didn't notice that he had let go of her legs too, minutes ago, and she only just now felt the ground. A fitting end to this far-fetched hope to be loved in return.

The crickets chirping in the background amplified as well as the awkwardness that soon made its way in between them. The heaviness of it compelled Karin to wish the venom had done its damage, for it would have surely helped with numbing the ache.

He took a step back, unable to form the question but his confused expression said it nonetheless. The crinkle between his brows deepened and his mouth moved to speak but was momentarily distracted by a faint sound of footsteps in the other end of the alley. He eased up when the sound gradually changed into a sprint, fading out into the distance. Then finally, he turned his attention back to Kurosaki. The girl's dark head bowed, she was intent on fiddling with a pleat of her blood-stained skirt.

Hitsugaya decided to dismiss the whole thing. He didn't need to waste anymore time. "We have to go."

"I'm sorry, Toushiro. I thought...I thought you've broken up." She confessed to the ground.

_Hold on. What?_ He almost scoffed but stayed calm.

"I'm sorry. People talk and...and..."

For some reason, at that precise instant, he felt this great urge to strangle Hinamori. Like that time when she was yelling over the crowd trying to get his attention, her reckless excitement already tainting his second day at the academy. "Oi, Shiro-chan! Over here Shiro-chaaaan!" _The idiot. So much for fitting in._

Karin stopped short at his expression, _Oh why does he have to look so fucking disgusted?_ She closed her eyes tight, suppressing the shameful tears. "Toushiro ...can I please ask you just one more thing?"

He centered in on her again. He was sure she was going to ask it even if he refused.

A mixture of hurt and desperation made her latch on to this tiny sense of hope, Karin persisted. "I saw it. Even if it was for a second. It was there in your eyes." She faced him now and searched the said features.

"What was?"

"Can you truly say that —that you don't have any feelings for me, none at all?"

The question was relevant for that inexplicable spur of a second. He blamed the gigai, he blamed the possibility of venom leaking from her skin and somehow muddling his brain. He blamed the night.

_But God as his witness, he did not kiss her back, that's for sure. _Hitsugaya had to look away, shaking his head. _This is..._

"Madness."

"Please, just tell me."

He faced her then and spoke with an added edge to his voice that made the truth ring loud and unquestionable. "There is nothing."

The young Kurosaki nodded, not able to look up anymore. "Hai. That's what I thought." ...

"I apologize, Karin." The dejection on the girl's face was what made the captain uncomfortable, feeling like the most callous jerk in this entire world of the living. He was rendered a little speechless too to discover his former friend's true feelings for him. "It's just, I'm not so good with explaining these matters of the heart..." With one hand on the back of his neck and the other in his front pocket, Toushiro took his time before sighing inaudibly. "But Momo, _is_ my wife and the mother to my children. I lack the words to better express it but she's...she is _my_ center. And what we have, it is..."

It was still for a good few seconds, as he was easily reminded of that day when everyone thought Momo had taken her last breath—by his very blade. Yet with all the guilt set aside, if she did die that day..._I would have taken my own life. _ _But not before I've frozen hell and back._

Karin was surprised at how his tone changed as he struggles to explain this mystical love that binds him to Momo. It almost hurt to see him incapable of something that she finished his sentence for him. "Beyond human comprehension?"

He managed a small smile. "Perhaps."

"I see."

"A mere rumor shouldn't have made you believe that she and I have 'broken up.'"

"Hai. It was foolish of me Toushiro, I'm sorry." Said Karin again, feeling ashamed. Though she raised her head, extremely curious at his meaning. "Then what would lead me to believe that you and her have surely broken up?"

"I'd have to be dead." He winked.

"Huh." _Duhh. That explains it all._

He interrupted by carefully lifting her bedraggled body. Grateful, that they've come to an understanding. "I'm sorry, but we really must go." He reminded once again.

She composed herself, his genuine apology eased the rejection some. "Yes, before dad starts to worry."

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Dark blue eyes were fixed at the giant ball on the ceiling. Unappreciative of the over-the-top decorations that the student body had dedicated months of planning to execute the "Alice's Dark Whimsical Wonderland" theme. Inihara exhaled and placed his weight against a prop caterpillar statue, hiding from view. He dug a hand into his pocket, and felt for his phone. He clutched it, then restrained himself from checking the time as he had just done so about fifteen minutes ago. Though he allowed himself another glance at the entrance, scanning the flock of his classmates entering through the archway consisting of intricately woven balloons. With a downturn quirk of his mouth, he diverted his disinterested gaze about the room.

He sees Yasuo hunched over the refreshments area. The big guy was suspiciously checking over his shoulder, which only confirmed his usual tricks when it comes to such occasions. Yasuo spots him and grins, he looked around one more time before making his way, proudly bearing two white cups filled with his concoction. "You look like you might need some."

"Arigatou."

Shigeo took the cup, tilting it as his friend does the same. "Salud," they both say before taking a drink. The liquid didn't go down smoothly for Inihara. He made a half-hiccup half-gulping sound before spluttering, "The fuck you put in here?!"

His friend grinned while wiggling his bushy eyebrows. "The shit that's been sitting in my dad's liquor cabinet. Pretty strong eh?"

"Fucken poison is what it is. Warn me next time won't ya? Tsk. Here hold this while I clean up." He headed towards the restroom, shoving five strong mints into his mouth. He took his time washing the bitter taste off of his tongue, you know, just in case she shows up. Although he's not feeling too hopeful either, the reason why he didn't throw that potent drink in the trash.

Inihara raised his head from the sink to look at his slightly flustered face. He took close care on his appearance for tonight, readjusting his black-rimmed glasses, then fixed his bangs as he remembered how it annoyed her to see that one wayward lock settle on the middle of his forehead. She wouldn't say anything, but her adorable upper lip would subtly protrude which indicated a thousand concerns.

That quick vision of her face alone made him smile at himself.

_So here he is._ Gone is the all-around jock who duly exuded overconfidence. He stands as the person that he is, the boy who would lose himself when inspiration thrums the strings in his heart, driving him to make music or to draw something he finds sensational. These diversions are passions that he tries to hide from the world. Not because he's embarrassed of them but because he doesn't want to share it and have them taint it with their frivolous compliments. But for some weird reason, with Hinamori, he feels so much like showing her everything. No pretenses. No more bullshit.

_As I am._ He says to himself. His chest heaves, puffing with confidence as he glances at his reflection one more time, leaving from under the bright lights of the mirror.

* * *

..

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Long-familiar to this realm of lies and deceit, Momo stood before the mirror as Tobiume's counsel had all been barred and rendered nonexistent. The same mirror that she's taken pride earlier from admiring her reflection, now magnified all her flaws.

_Someone as great as he is, a God they refer to him as —can't be just tied down to one insignificant person like myself. He can be with anyone he chooses to be –with as many women he wants to be with..right? Surely that's the catch for falling in love with someone so supernal. _

_Mou... _

For even her broken heart woes in denial, refusing to see the truth. That Hitsugaya is a corrupt man, much like the lot of them. _...He lied to me. Over and over, and over again._

Momo lost track of time. Unable to grasp unto anything as the reeling of emotions overtook her. Her nails dug into her palms as she was clenching her fists so tight. And she didn't even so much as flinch when the phone rang, she just let it ring.

Then finally, her knees buckled and she slowly sunk unto the carpet. The crumpling of paper got her attention, now staring down at the ballet sketches of a girl. What she saw was a different reflection of herself, unrecognizable because she thinks that the girl in the picture is just so lovely. Momo wanted to be her; someone who was wanted, someone who was envied for once. She studied it for a long while until she found the solution.

A decision made solely out of desperation as the ground she's been securely standing on had just been swept from under her feet.

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

It was the few speckles of snow dropping from the skies that finally steered his attention away. He looked at his watch and felt no regret towards the few hours he'd spent on the porch just watching, waiting for her to make some sort of move. And nothing, except maybe from huddling her knees closer to her chest for warmth. The only nagging regret however, as he resumes his studious post, was agreeing to her conditions when she showed up three nights ago at the dance...

(Tritonal ft. Phoebe Ryan plays in the background)

Everything was in slow motion when he finally saw her step in, searching for someone. She didn't even look down to watch the few steps that lead to the dance floor, as she made her way to blend in with the throng of teenagers. And it was strange that he knew right then that it was him she was looking for.

_The walls are paper thin_  
_You're moving in I can see right through somehow_  
_ It all makes sense, me caving in_  
_But I barely know you..._

_I'd rather have one night than nothing forever..._  
_ Yeah, that would be alright with me._

Their eyes finally met from across the room, unmindful of the other bodies dancing, bumping in their paths. She continued on towards him, bearing this quiet determination. The brown pools also seemed pleading, he couldn't really explain as he was trying to keep cool. His stupid heart was jumping beats, in sync with the bass of the song.

_It's now or never. Now or never…_

They stood about a foot apart, not sure on who should break the ice first. Hinamori touched him, to hold his hand. Her fingers were cold though it warmed his whole body by degrees.

He just stared, his tongue was caught but then finally had the sense to mouth "Hi" over the loud music. She moved closer and tipped her toes to voice out her purpose. "Take me away from here, Inihara-San."

_Well he didn't expect that._ "Uh–are you sure?"

"Yes."

Shigeo pulled them away from the crowd, whisking her behind a prop leafless tree. He was tentative to touch her at first, but the sense of triumph and ownership took over at this point. He skimmed the back of his fingers across the soft porcelain cheek. She didn't flinch at his touch, which was a good sign. "Are you okay? You're cold. I'll get my jacket in the car—"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't say that. I'm sorry. Eto...maybe...maybe this isn't a good idea."

Inihara grabbed her arm, a little too quickly in case she slips away. "We will be leaving. I promise."

"I just...I just don't want anymore questions."

_What the fuck?_ "Why?" But he checked himself when she tried to pull away again. "I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I swear."

Himamori shut her eyes for a moment to gather more composure. "Alright then." She held his wrist to clasp a dark band around it, similar to the ones she was wearing, then finally looked up at him. "I'll follow."

* * *

...

* * *

The night turned out to be unseasonably warm as the dark blue convertible zipped up the winding mountain roads. A three hour trip that Inihara made into one whilst he casted glances towards Momo's solemn profile. He studied her more as the roads became more smooth and familiar, thankful for the jet-like whirring of the engine as it prevented him from asking her all these questions.

They were headed to a place that always filled him with carefree memories. It was once upon a time when his parents used to like each other, strange really, to remember them holding hands yet presently can't even have a conversation without a lawyer in between them... He subconsciously mused while slowing the car under a canopy of shadows made by the melancholic branches of a willow tree.

The sound of nature resumed and filled the silence when Inihara turned off the engine. He too was quiet, lost in his nostalgic recollections.

Momo woke from her trance, slowly realizing that they've arrived at their destination. She held on to the top of the windshield and rose, her hair a little wild from the wind.

And with her eyes transfixed at the large-scaled reflection of the moon on the placid waters, Momo found her voice.

"It's a lake house."

"It used to be my parents. But I'm the only one that comes here now...to find myself."

"And did you?"

"Yes, every time. And then I got distracted with school and other things that I've not visited in years."

"So all this, is yours?"

"Yes. A gift. It makes them feel a lil' less guilty by showering us with all the extravagance, to replace for unspent time."

Though he tried to keep the harbored bitterness from his parents' divorce secret, Momo saw clearly through it. Feeling guilty from suddenly feeling a bit of comfort in hearing someone else's problems, that she was inclined to find out more.

"It's beautiful." She said but then suddenly gasped when the house lights turned on.

"It's ok Hinamori-san, it's just the servants. Come, let's go in."

Momo trailed behind him as she was taken to a tour of the large yet homey abode. Smiling apologetically at the maids as they hurried about, accommodating to their unexpected guests. The tour ended in front of the fireplace, where a nice flame was just rekindled.

Inihara saw her reverting to the troubles that's been festering in her mind as she stared much too intently at the fire. A hand balled into a fist had settled on her chest. A gesture that he has come to learn, as a sign of great distress. He grabbed the throw from the couch and stood in front of her, draping the soft fabric around her stiff shoulders.

"Hinamori."

"..."

"Momo."

That got her attention, as she found herself arrested by the dark blue sapphires, along with the concern in his soothing voice. It was all too familiar.

_Aizen._

Inihara was visibly relieved. "There you are."

"Sorry. But I'm fine really."

"Somehow, I kinda find that hard to believe."

Hinamori moved away to look out of the living room's massive bay windows and Inihara in turn just stared at her back then decided to tend to the fire as she may have also been cold. For he's willing, at this point, to do anything in order to ease her comfort.

He added another hefty log into the flame. "The room I showed you earlier, the one facing the stables. It used to be Mitsuku's, my mother's. She still has her clothes in there. Please feel free to use them."

"Thank you, Inihara-san." ...

"You're welcome. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

He looked over his shoulder when he didn't get a reply, and wasn't too surprised to find that she had already left the room.

* * *

...

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. ;) Please read and review. I love you guys. 'Til the end!**


End file.
